Love Marginal
by avemari
Summary: "No me imagino lo que debe ser no estar en este mundo. Te da una sensación muy rara eso de pensar que tu vida tiene un límite" "Al morir, todo acaba, ¿no? Y si no existe un después, es imposible que la muerte tenga un sentido" "Mi amor por ti existe aquí y ahora y, por lo tanto, seguro que existirá después de la muerte" NozoEliUmiKoto con NicoMaki
1. Chapter 1

**Que puedo decir…soy una rebelde xD seguro algunos vayan a a querer matarme por cierto fic de Akuma No Riddle pero tengo un endemoniado bloqueo y esta historia ha estado en mi cabeza por un par de meses, así que decidí que la publicaría hasta que la tuviera completa, para no pasar por lo mismo con la anterior y apenas ayer por fin la termine, así que ahora la presento.**

**Como se dice en la descripción será una especie de cuarteto amoroso…NozoEliUmiKoto y mi inquebrantable NicoMaki, espero que disfruten la lectura**

7 años atrás

Una pequeña niña rubia lloraba sentada bajo un árbol, la noche había caído sobre el parque en el que la niña se encontraba y solo unas cuantas farolas iluminaban la escena logrando crear formas fantasmagóricas que a cualquier niño asustarían; pero para esta niña el problema no eran las formas, a pesar de su corta edad, podría haber llegado a darle una explicación lógica a todas esas figuras "Los fantasmas no existen" era lo que le había dicho su padre cuando tenía siete años, se lo había dicho de una forma tan seria y tomándola de los brazos como siempre lo hacía cuando quería que dejara de actuar como una niñita, que ella lo creyó al instante como otras tantas veces, el problema era la oscuridad, desde que lo recordaba siempre había tenido miedo a la oscuridad.

"_¿Miedo a la oscuridad? Eso no es bueno Eli…tendré que darte una lección"_

"_Santa no existe"_

"_Se más educada Eli"_

"_Nunca muestres debilidad…así que no permitas que nadie te vea llorar"_

"_No confió en la zorra de tu madre"_

"_Ese niño te veía mucho Eli…te pareces tanto a tu madre"_

Sacudiendo la cabeza se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas como si de un momento a otro su padre aparecería y con una sonrisa de lastima, esa que ponía cuando ella se portaba "mal", meneara la cabeza negativamente y se enojara con ella.

"_Has sido una niña mala Elichika…"_

"Quiero irme con mi mama" susurro mientras intentaba por todos los medios no llorar mientras miraba hacia su vestido, estaba sucio, su papa se molestaría con ella y mama no podría defenderla porque estaba en un viaje de trabajo "Mama no sabe que papa es malo…no debe saberlo"

Encogiéndose todo lo que podía como si intentara desaparecer enterró su cabeza entre sus brazos, mordiéndose fuertemente los brazos para no llorar; su papa la castigaba cuando lloraba y no podía decirle a su mama.

"_Entonces tendré que castigar a Arisa"_

"Me gustaría poder ayudarte" una dulce voz la saco de sus pensamientos y mirando hacia arriba se encontró con una chica de 16 o 17 años, mirando hacia la lejanía, por un momento Eli se preguntó si realmente hablaba con ella "Espero que alguno de tus padres venga pronto por ti"

"¡Yo no quiero que venga!" exclamó Eli levantándose rápidamente y mirando a la chica que ahora la miraba con una clara expresión de sorpresa "Si papa viene…se molestara…no he sido buena"

"Puedes verme" susurro la chica delante de ella, Eli solo se limitó a asentir lentamente, la chica dándole una pequeña sonrisa se agacho un poco y le limpio las lágrimas "Todo estará bien, te ayudare"

"¿Enserio?"

"Si, te llevare a tu casa" la chica le ofreció su mano a lo que Eli la miro dudosa, dando unos pasos hacia atrás "¿Sucede algo?"

"Mama dice que no confié en gente extraña y papa…" Eli volvió a sacudir la cabeza como si intentara desaparecer un recuerdo desagradable a lo que la chica volvió a sonreír; para Eli su sonrisa era dulce, la más linda del mundo, sentía algo cálido en su interior, pero las reglas eran las reglas, para ser un buen miembro de una sociedad tienes que seguir las reglas, si las desobedeces solo serás escoria…eso era lo que decía su padre, Eli no estaba segura de lo significaba escoria o zorra pero si sabía que era algo malo.

"Mi nombre es Toujou Nozomi"-dijo la chica delante de ella tomando la mano de Eli y empezando a caminar hacia la salida del parque "Ahora ya no somos extrañas ¿cierto?"

"No lo somos…Ayase Eli, así me llamo"

"¿Eli? ¡Elichi!" exclamo Nozomi sin dejar de sonreír haciendo que el corazón de Eli diera un brinquito, solo su mama y Alisa eran amables con ella, se sentía extraño que alguien más lo fuera; llevándose lentamente su mano libre a su pecho, dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro "¿Cuántos años tienes Elichi?"

"10…pero soy más inteligente que alguien de esa edad, soy buena en los deportes, estoy aprendiendo a tocar el piano… ¡Soy la primera de mi clase!" Eli no tenía idea de porque estaba presumiendo, pero tenía una extraña necesidad de hacerlo "¿Y tú Toujou-san?"

"Tengo 17…desde hace…" una mirada melancólica se posó en los ojos de Nozomi pero justo al instante se recuperó, volviendo a sonreír "Por cierto llámame Nozomi, solo Nozomi, ya que somos amigas deberías llamarme por mi nombre"

"Pero…"

"_Nunca llames a alguien por su nombre a menos que sea tu familia Eli"_

"_Me preocupas Eli…me preocupas demasiado"_

"¿Elichi?" pregunto Nozomi visiblemente preocupada al darse cuenta que Eli se había detenido y estaba muy pálida "No es necesario que me llames por mi nombre…apenas nos conocemos, es solo que hace mucho que no hablo con nadie y…incluso cuando podía hablar con los demás los molestaba y ahora te molesto a ti, lo sien…"

"¡Nozomi!" exclamo de pronto Eli mirando fijamente a Nozomi, se veía completamente decidida y el color había regresado a su rostro, adornándolo con un lindo rubor "Te llamare Nozomi…solo Nozomi"

Actualidad

"¿Dónde está Arisa?" pregunte entrando a la cocina donde se encontraba mi madre sentada bebiendo una taza con té con una enorme sonrisa y tarareando una canción "Su habitación está hecha un desastre, sé que nos acabamos de mudar pero debería de empezar a desempacar"

"Eso no es necesario Eli" respondió mama levantándose y dejando su taza en el fregadero "En un rato vendrá el camión de mudanza a recoger nuestras cosas, nos mudaremos con…bueno, es una sorpresa"

"Oh entiendo…de todas formas ¿Y Arisa?"

"Salió a visitar a Umi-chan, recuerdo que cuando eran pequeñas y jugaban Arisa siempre quería ir con ustedes ¡La adoraba!" dijo mama sonriendo mientras un pequeño dolor se apoderaba de mí y llevaba mi mano a mi pecho "Sigues molesta ¿eh?"

"No"

"Eli, es normal que no te escribieran" dijo mama acercándose y dándome un abrazo al que correspondí al instante, desde que ella y mi padre se separaron hace cinco años todo es mejor con relación a mi familia, tanto mi mama, como mi hermana pequeña están mejor, yo estoy mejor, pero…a pesar de todo, siempre hay un pequeño dolor que no se va

"_Me preocupas Eli, me preocupas demasiado"_

Separándome de mi madre me dirigí a la puerta y me puse una botas negras y me acomode la bufanda, estábamos en pleno invierno, no hacia tanto frio como en Rusia pero no quería coger un resfriado.

"Eran niñas Eli…las tres, es normal que eso pase, es normal que ya no te hayan escrito, es normal olvidar" dijo mama en cuanto gire el pomo de la puerta, ¿entonces porque yo no las olvide? ¿Por qué yo seguí escribiendo por año y medio aunque no me contestaran? Esos pensamientos se acumularon en mi mente pero no los dije, mama por fin es feliz, después de tantos años es feliz, no puedo ser egoísta y seguir comportándome como una niña resentida "¿Eli?

"Lo entiendo mama" dije dándome vuelta y sonriéndole, esa sonrisa pareció calmarla, siempre lo hizo, por eso nunca sospecho de papa; en cambio sí le hubiera dado esa sonrisa a Noz…ella no me hubiera creído que estuviera bien "Quiero ir a dar un paseo, después de 5 años hemos regresado a Japón, regresare luego"

Cerrando la puerta tras de mí, empecé a caminar, antes de regresar a Japón estaba molesta, incluso ahora todavía sigo molesta…Nico, Umi, Maki, ninguna de ella me escribió, ninguna respondió mis cartas.

"_¡Definitivamente te escribiré! Y-yo…¡No te voy a olvidar Eli!¡Te esperare!"_

"_Suena como si Umi-chan se estuviera confesando"_

"_¡Nozomi!_

"Nozomi" deje escapar su nombre mientras veía el vamos que se formaba por el frio con mi respiración, tenía años que no decía ese nombre en voz alta; pensar en Nico y en Maki era doloroso pero pensar en Nozomi y Umi siempre provocaba que me dieran ganas de llorar.

"_S-supongo que también te escribiré, no tengo otra opción ¿de acuerdo?"_

"_Maki-chan debe de ser más honesta"_

"_¡C-cállate! Cuidare a estas dos idiotas por ti"_

"_¿A quién llamas idiotas?"_

"_A ti y a Nozomi por supuesto"_

Deje escapar una pequeña risita, me pregunto si Maki habrá cambiado o seguirá peleando por todo con Nico y Umi…si, seguramente seguirá siendo tan confiable como siempre; extraño tanto esos días.

"_¿¡De que hablas!? ¿¡Que hay con Umi!?"_

"_Umi es inteligente como Eli, así que estará bien"_

"_Estas buscando pelea…tu mocosa"_

"_Vamos, vamos dejen de actuar como una pareja casada"_

"_¡Nozomi!"_

"_¡Maldito monstruo pechugón!"_

No pude evitarlo y me solté a reír, las personas que pasaban a mi lado me veian alarmados, no podía culparlos, estaba riendo sí, pero también sentía como mis lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas, nunca fui buena para hacer amigos, cuando me fui de Japón y fui a Rusia no hice ni un solo amigo, solo los alejaba; las cuatro éramos iguales en ese aspecto, no sabíamos cómo tratar con la gente los terminábamos alejando con frases hirientes o una actitud completamente tímida y retraída, fue gracias a Nozomi que nos conocimos, fue gracias a Nozomi que nos hicimos amigas, fue gracias a Nozomi que mama se divorciara de mi padre, fue gracias a Nozomi que viví los mejores dos años de mi vida en Japón.

"Y ahora…ahora ya no podre verla nunca más, incluso si me encuentro con las demás..a ella" me deje caer y dejando de reír mis lágrimas empezaron a caer, sin darme cuenta había llegado al parque donde la conocí, ahora que me doy cuenta este es el parque en el que las conocí a todas "Quiero verte…quiero verte…Nozomi"

"_Cuando sean mayores puedo que no puedan verme"_

"_¿Cuándo tengamos 80 años?_

"_No seas idiota, se es mayor a los 21"_

"_¿¡A quien llamas idiota!?¡Idiota!"_

"_¡A ti Nico-chan por hacer preguntas idiotas!"_

"_Dejen hablar a Nozomi"_

"_Gracias Umi-chan…claro solo es una suposición"_

"_¡Siempre estaremos contigo Nozomi!"_

"_¿Qué es un supositorio?"_

"_¡Suposición! Nico-chan tonta"_

"_¿¡Que dijiste!?"_

Secándome las lágrimas me senté bajo un árbol, ¿se le podría llamar a esto casualidad? Sin darme cuenta me acabe sentando en el mismo árbol donde la conocí; metiendo mi mano en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta saque una hoja y la abri; por una extraña razón siempre la llevaba conmigo, por eso su estado era lamentable y parecía a punto de romperse, pero aun podía reconocer claramente la letra de Umi, bastante decente para una niña de 11 años, esa es la edad que tenía cuando me la dio, justo un día antes de partir a Rusia.

"_¡T-toma!"_

"_¿Una carta?¿Puedo abrirla?"_

"_¡No! Espera a que estés en el avión…"_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_¡Solo hazlo!"_

Todavía recuerdo claramente la cara de Umi, estaba completamente roja y sus manos temblaban cuando me entrego esa carta.

"_Mis sentimientos…según mama, esos son mis sentimientos, ¡Te amo Ayase Eli y quiero convertirme en tu esposa!"_

"Sentimientos ¿eh?" dije para mí misma apretando la carta contra mi pecho, solo fue esa pequeña línea la que venía en la carta, pero en ese momento me hizo extremadamente feliz, mi primera confesión "Estoy segura que ahora tus sentimientos cambiaron, al fin y al cabo solo era una enamoramiento infantil, debes de tener un guapo novio ¿no Umi?"

Me disponía a levantarme cuando mi mirada se quedó fija en los columpios frente a mí y mi corazón me dio un vuelco al instante; seguía siendo tal y como la recordaba, tan hermosa como siempre, sin pensarlo dos veces me levante rápidamente y mis pies se empezaron a mover hacia donde ella estaba…no puede ser un sueño, ella es real…siempre ha sido real…Nozomi puedo verla.

"¡Nozomi!" exclame logrando que ella alzara la vista y fijara sus ojos en los míos, podía ver sorpresa en sus facciones para dar paso a los lágrimas, quería correr hacia donde ella estaba pero mis pies habían dejado de responderme, estaba clavada en el piso sin poder mover ni un solo musculo, pero el dolor que había persistido en mi pecho por años, ahora era un poco más ligero "Estoy en casa Nozomi"

**Listo primer capítulo, gracias por leer hasta aquí y bueno, para esta historia me inspire en cierta visual novel yuri "Okujou no Yurirei-san" que significa algo así como "Fantasmas en la azotea" es una historia bastante linda, aunque en cierto punto triste, y el dibujo es precioso, así que si alguien no la ha jugado y quiere descargarla, me pueden decir y le paso el link de descarga, solo que esta en japonés, pero las lindas escenas lo valen por si no se tiene conocimiento en dicho idioma; y por supuesto también en la canción Love Marginal, por algo el título de esta historia. **

**Por cierto, después de leer el fic Jolks que escribe lukalovemiku, estoy pensando en escribir también uno ¡Estoy obsesionada con estas dos! Así que en un par de días subiré el primer capítulo ¿Qué opinan?**

**Ahora si me despido y ojala les haya gustado el capítulo, reviews, criticas, numero de cuentas bancarias y Mimorin de regalo son bienvenidos xD**


	2. Estos sentimientos

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, follows y favoritos, este capítulo lo iba a subir el jueves pero mi compu estaba fallando y hasta hoy me la regresaron; los personajes que parecen al principio del capítulo son de Love Live School Festival, seguramente los reconocen; espero que disfruten del capítulo.**

"_Esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos para ser una broma" dijo Nozomi intentando abrir la puerta del cuarto donde guardaban los artículos para las clases de educación física en la preparatoria Otonikizaka; el cuarto se encontraba en la parte más apartada de la escuela, así que aunque alguien gritara desde ahí, si no había nadie a los alrededores, era muy difícil que escucharan "No le diré a la profesora, pero…"_

"_¡Cállate!" exclamo una chica desde el otro lado de la puerta, a lo que le siguieron pequeñas risitas "¿Qué pasa contigo y esa estúpida amabilidad? Te hemos molestado desde hace meses y aun así sigues con esa estúpida sonrisa, eres tan molesta"_

"_Lo siento…solo no quiero tener problemas con nadie" respondió Nozomi mordiéndose los labios para no llorar, la manera en que metían con ella, hasta el momento Nozomi lo consideraba inofensivo, esconderle los zapatos para entrar a la escuela, rayar sus cuadernos, su mesa banco, echarle agua cuando estaba en los sanitarios…para Nozomi estas eran cosas que podía soportar, mientras no se metieran con la persona más importante para ella, no le importaba las bromas infantiles que le hacían "Así que Kurobane-san, ¿podrías abrir la puerta?"_

"_No puedo creer que esa repugnante personalidad pasiva es la que les guste tanto a los chicos" se escuchó otra voz completamente diferente a la de la primera "Me enferma"_

"_¡Los chicos son unos idiotas! Deberían fijarse en chicas como nosotras y no en alguien tan patética como Toujou"_

"_Pero a Toujou no le interesa ningún chico ¿cierto? Te puedes dar cuenta en la forma en que mira a Mido…repugnante"_

"_¡Eso no es cierto!" exclamo Nozomi, por primera vez desde que se había encontrado con esas chicas estaba perdiendo la calma, tomo una respiración profunda intentando calmarse, si ellas se metían con ella estaba bien, pero solo con ella "Mido-san nada tiene que ver con esto"_

"_Opino que la dejemos aquí todo el fin de semana" volvió a hablar otra chica como si no hubiera escuchado las palabras de Nozomi "Es viernes, así que nadie la vería hasta el lunes"_

_Nozomi solo podía escuchar murmullos y risas que venían desde fuera, si en este momento le preguntaran si tenía algún deseo, ella respondería al instante que si "Deseo que esas chicas desaparezcan…deseo que estén muertas" la intensidad de sus pensamientos la regreso a la realidad de inmediato, no debería estar pensando esas cosas, ya había decidido que soportaría todo lo que le hacían, solo faltaban unos meses para graduarse, podía soportar un poco más._

"_¿¡Estás loca!?" una chica grito, haciendo que Nozomi diera un pequeño brinco del susto "Eso sería demasiado… ¡Nos expulsarían!"_

"_Tu novio te dejo por ella ¿no? Incluso después de que lo rechazara sigue detrás de Toujou como un perrito"_

"_Así que todo lo que le hacen a Nozomi es por eso" Nozomi se acercó a la puerta, poniendo las manos en ella en cuanto reconoció la voz que había hablado "Son tan patéticas, ahora entiendo porque los chicos prefieren a Nozomi…nadie se fijaría en un montón de escoria como ustedes"_

_El sonido de una cachetada llego hasta los oídos de Nozomi, así no es como tenían que ir las cosas, por eso no le había dicho nada ya que no quería que se involucrara_

"_¡Retira lo dicho!"_

"_¿Acaso no nos enseñan a no mentir?" Nozomi pudo escuchar la burla y sin poder evitarlo soltó una pequeña risita y se llevó la mano a su pecho; podía imaginar su sonrisa de lado, esa sonrisa que le gustaba tanto y hacia que su corazón empezara a latir como loco "Ahora abran esa puerta o les pateare el trasero a todas ustedes malditas perras"_

"_Ok" Nozomi se sorprendió de la facilidad con la que habían aceptado, esto no era bueno, no tenía un buen presentimiento de ese cambio de actitud tan repentino; pero en cuento la puerta se abrió y pudo ver a Mido Yuri sonriéndole, todas esas preocupaciones desaparecieron en ese instante, tan solo si no se hubiera enfocado tanto en la chica frente a ella hubiera podido ver la sonrisa burlona Yuki Sana y Fujishiro Yumi que dándose un asentimiento de cabeza empujaron a Yuri hacia adentro y cerraron la puerta de inmediato._

"_¡Malditas! ¡Abran la puerta!" exclamo Yuri dando patadas a la puerta llevándose las manos hacia su rostro mientras se escuchaban las carcajadas de sus compañeras de clases "Demonios no debí ser tan descuidada"_

"_Lo siento" dijo Nozomi en un susurro dejándose caer y sentándose justo al lado de la puerta a lo que la chica frente a ella la imito poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de Nozomi_

"_No es tu culpa, aunque debiste decirme que te estaban molestando"_

"_No quería que te molestaran a ti también"_

"_Eres una idiota…estamos saliendo ¿no?" al escuchar las últimas palabras Nozomi levanto lentamente la cabeza encontrándose frente a frente con los ojos de la otra chica "Deja de cargar todo tu sola, desde ahora me dirás todo lo que te pase ¿vale? Ya que estaremos juntas para siempre"_

"_S-si" Nozomi podía sentir como sus mejillas se empezaban a calentar, no estaba sola y nunca lo estaría, estarían bien "¿Desde cuando eres tan romántica Yuri-chan?"_

"_¡Cállate! No te acostumbres…esta es una ocasión especial, eso es todo" Nozomi estaba punto de replicar con una burla pero un olor a madera quemada la detuvo" ¿Nozomi?"_

"_¿¡Que crees que haces Sana!?"_

"_No exageres, solo es una broma, solo eso"_

"_¡Apaga eso, ahora mismo!"_

"_¡No se puede apagar!"_

"_¡Llama a alguna profesora!"_

_Calor…estaba empezando a hacer calor, a pesar de estar en pleno invierno, Nozomi sintió que Yuri tomaba su mano y le daba un ligero apretón, pero no podía apartar la mirada de la puerta donde se empezaba a filtrar el humo._

"_Juntas para siempre… ¡Te protegeré Nozomi!"_

**Presente**

Cálido, eso es lo que siento en estos momentos, hace solo unos minutos los recuerdos me habían inundado, buenos, malos, mis últimos momentos…todos ellos son preciados para mí, por eso aunque algunos sean dolorosos no me puedo dar el lujo de olvidarlos, no puedo olvidar.

"_Juntas para siempre"_

Intente levantarme pero algo me tenía presionada…oh es cierto Elichi…Elichi está de regreso, puedo escuchar sus sollozos, cierro los ojos para escuchar su corazón, rápido, está latiendo demasiado rápido; no quiero verte llorar Elichi, así que por favor no llores.

"Bienvenida a casa Elichi" dije separándome de ella y dándole una sonrisa, ella solo asintió intentando limpiarse las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer, que recuerdos, el día que la vi por primera vez también estaba llorando; levante mi mano y cuidadosamente intente secarle las lágrimas "Acerté"

"¿Eh?"

"Te dije que te convertirías en una hermosa chica…acerté, Elichi es una auténtica belleza"

"¡N-n-n-n-nozomi!"

"Demasiadas N jeje"

"¡Arruinas el momento Nozomi!"

"¿Elichi quería ponerse romántica?" le dedique una mirada picara a lo que su cara se puso de un color rojo al instante y empezaba a balbucear, realmente han pasado cinco años, ¿Has estado bien Elichi? ¿Has comido bien? ¿Hiciste amigos? ¿Tienes novio? ¿Has pensado en tus amigas? ¿En mí?

"Perdón por no estar en contacto contigo" dijo Elichi haciéndome volver a la realidad, el rubor casi se había ido y tenía una mirada de disculpa

"No podías hacer nada, sabes que no puedo tocar nada…así que las cartas o llamadas quedaban fuera de cuestión"

"Ellas podían haber escrito, podían haber llamado" pude detectar el dejo de resentimiento en la voz de Elichi, entonces ninguna de ellas se mantuvo en contacto, aunque eso sería lo más normal después de ese día, una semana antes que Elichi se mudara "Se olvidaron rápido de todo, pensé que éramos amigas pero me equivoque ¿no?"

"Pasaron muchas cosas Elichi" murmure poniéndome de pie y empezando a caminar pero me detuve al darme cuente que Elichi no me seguía "Vamos…la gente está mirando, para ellos debe resultar extraño verte hablar sola"

"S-si" rápidamente se levantó y me empezó a seguir, caminamos en silencio durante aproximadamente quince minutos hasta llegar a un enorme árbol con una destartalada casa encima de él "Este lugar…"

"¿Lo recuerdas?"

"Si…los padres de Umi y Maki nos ayudaron a construirla" me respondió Elichi sonriendo y empezando a subir por unas escaleras que se encontraban a un lado "Y el padre de Nico se encargó de pintarla, no puedo creer que todavía siga de pie"

"Supongo que la construyeron bien" dije sentándome en un pequeño banco mientras veía a Elichi curiosear alrededor

"¿Qué cosas pasaron Nozomi?" pregunto Elichi recargándose en la pared y cruzándose de brazos, deje escapar un suspiro y dirigí mi vista hacia la ventana, donde podía ver los arboles cubiertos de nieve "¿Nozomi?"

"Dos semanas después de que te fuiste Maki-chan se mudó a los Estados Unidos" le respondí sin mirarla "Según sus padres era para brindarle una mejor educación a Maki-chan, pero lo más seguro es que querían que Maki-chan olvidara lo que paso ese día…cualquier buen padre lo hubiera querido"

"¿Ese día?"

"Un mes después unos hombres entraron el apartamento de Nicochi" continúe ignorando la pregunta de Elichi, ya habrá tiempo para eso después "Según informes policiales fue para robar, aunque no se llevaron nada ¿raro, no?"

"¿Qué sucedió Nozomi?" voltee de inmediato al percibir el tono de terror en la voz de Elichi y vi cómo empezó a caminar hacia mi apretando los puños "Nico…ella…"

"Ella está bien" la corregí de inmediato tomando sus manos y haciendo que se sentara a mi lado "Esta bien, pero…esos hombres mataron a su padre y sus hermanos, solo su madre y ella sobrevivieron"

Ante mis palabras Elichi se tensó por completo y me miro con una expresión de horror, me acerce y puse mi frente en la suya; cuando era pequeña y se asustaba esa era la manera en la que se calmaba y por su reacción en este momento, puedo darme cuenta que sigue surtiendo efecto.

"Gracias Nozomi" dijo Elichi alejándose y dejando escapar un suspiro "Nico ¿Cómo está ahora?"

"No lo sé" le respondí, no sin sentir un poco de vergüenza, yo tendría que haber cuidado a todas, en ese momento eran solo unas niñas "Ella me dijo que me alejara después de lo que ocurrió, ni siquiera _ese día_ me dijo eso…ella solo quería olvidar"

Elichi no me respondió, solo se limitó a jugar con sus dedos, sé muy bien que tendría que seguir viéndola…no solo a ella, pero una parte de mí también quería olvidar, una parte de mi quiere olvidar todo y solo dormir.

"¿Qué hay de Umi?" me pregunto Elichi rompiendo el silencio

"Ella me odia" dije con una pequeña sonrisa "Su mama…murió, un año después de todo, ella era la única que venía aun aquí, estoy segura que quería responder tus cartas, muchas veces me lo dijo pero…esa chica realmente tenía una enorme timidez; fue un día que estaba cayendo una horrible tormenta, le dije que lo mejor era que esperara que parara un poco y después se fuera a casa…un rato después ambas escuchamos un grito así que salí a ver de qué se trataba, yo no me mojo…¡Soy inmune a las enfermedades!"

"Nozomi…"

"Lo siento…seguro recuerdas que a unos cinco minutos de aquí a un pequeño rio, pero con esa tormenta el rio se había desbordado, la mama de Umi-chan estaba ahí, seguramente había venido a buscarla y resbalo, eso la dejo inconsciente…estaba viva Elichi, pero…no pude hacer nada, no puedo tocar a nadie, ustedes han sido las únicas…podía haber llamado a Umi-chan, pero probablemente ella terminaría arrastrada por la corriente… ¿¡Que podía hacer!?"

"Nozomi" sentí como Elichi me atraía hacia ella y me abrazaba acariciándome la espalda, quisiera quedarme aquí para siempre; me lleve una mano hacia mis ojos…como lo suponía, no hay lágrimas, no puedo llorar.

"Así que solo espere…como un verdadero monstruo, vi como moría poco a poco mientras no hacía nada" dije aferrándome más a Elichi "¿Qué clase de ser humano soy? ¡Es normal que Umi-chan me odiara!"

"¡No es tu culpa Nozomi!" exclamo Elichi tomándome de los hombros y mirándome fijamente "No podías hacer nada, salvaste a Umi, Nozomi, si le hubieras dicho algo ella hubiera muerto…no pienses que es tu culpa"

"Pero…"

"Era normal que Umi te culpara, solo tenía doce años, pero estoy segura que las cosas son diferentes ahora, ella siempre fue la más madura de todas nosotras…todo estará bien Nozomi, todo volverá a ser como antes…todas seremos amigas de nuevo"

No dije nada, quiero creer que lo que dice Elichi es cierto, que todo regresara a la normalidad y que esta pequeña casa se llenara de risas como hace cinco años, quiero creer que mis cartas están equivocadas, el único objeto que puedo tocar.

"Elichi tiene razón" dije por fin, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, que ella correspondió, lo que provoco un pequeño estremecimiento…que raro.

"Por lo menos las tres están bien"

"¿Tres?"

"Si, Nico, Maki y Umi" respondió Eli mirándome confundida, será posible que ella lo haya olvidado…ese día.

"_¡No quiero recordar!"_

"_¡Las pesadillas no desaparecen!"_

"_No pude ayudarla…"_

"_Nozomi…ayúdanos"_

Todavía puedo escuchar claramente sus voces y ver sus rostros llenos de lágrimas, solo eran unas niñas ¿Por qué el mundo es tan cruel que personas tan maravillosas como ellas?

"Elichi… ¿No te acuerdas de ella?" una parte de mí no quería hacerla recordar, pero otra parte me dice que es necesario, incluso los recuerdos dolorosos son necesarios "Ustedes eran cinco, las cinco niñas que jugaban en esta casa"

"¿De quién hablas Nozomi?"

"Kotori-chan…Minami Kotori"

"¿Kotori?" asentí en respuesta, perdón Elichi

"La conocimos un día cuando nos siguió hasta este lugar, Nicochi se molestó diciendo que era una espía o alguno de los chicos que las molestaban" dije y sin poder evitarlo sonreí, esos recuerdos todavía están frescos en mi memoria y se reproducen como en una película "Pero ella solo quería jugar, era una chica sumamente dulce y seguía a Umi-chan a todas partes, es nuestra preciada amiga… ¿Recuerdas Elichi?"

"Ella…ese día…esos hombres…aunque se parecía a papa…no era el…" vi con horror como Elichi se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y empezaba a murmurar, no debí haberle dicho, a veces es mejor olvidar "Rojo…todo estaba cubierto de sangre"

"Elichi"

"No pudimos hacer nada… ¿Qué eran ellos? ¿Por qué hicieron eso?"

"Elichi"

"Huelo…sangre…"

"¡Eli!" exclame, haciendo que volviera en sí y me mirara, podía ver las lágrimas que se empezaban a formar en las comisuras de sus ojos, te he vuelto a hacer llorar, perdóname; levantándome la atraje hacia mí, haciendo que su cabeza reposara en mi pecho "Repetiré tus palabras Elichi, no podías hacer nada para ayudarla…nadie podía"

"Me olvide de ella… ¿Qué clase de amiga soy?" me respondió Elichi rodeando con sus brazos mi cintura

"Todas querían olvidar…ya que eso hace que el dolor se valla"

"Nozomi…Kotori, ella… ¿Murió?"

"No, ella está viva, es con la única que he estado en contacto, pero está en el hospital, el de los padres de Maki-chan, desde ese día no ha salido" el rostro de Elichi volvió a llenarse de preocupación por lo que agregué rápidamente "Ella es una chica fuerte Elichi, sin duda alguna la más fuerte de todas, estará feliz de saber que has regresado"

"Quiero verla" dijo Elichi separándose de mí y secándose las lágrimas "Llévame con ella Nozomi, tengo que pedirle disculpas y… ¡Auch!"

Esto último lo dijo por el pequeño golpe que le di en la cabeza

"No fue tu culpa, Kotori-chan te dirá exactamente lo mismo" dije tomando su mano, Elichi estaba a punto de abrir la boca para replicar cuando escuchamos a alguien subiendo las escaleras; la casa del árbol que los padres de mis amigas habían construido se dividía en dos plazas, por esa razón no pudimos ver quien había entrado a la primera habitación, Elichi lentamente se movió delante de mi sin soltar mi mano "Ara, Elichi tan galante"

"N-no es eso…"

"¿Esto fue real, cierto?" esa voz, por supuesto suena más madura pero aun puedo reconocerla y por la expresión de Elichi ella también "Todo fue real, no fue un sueño…ni una amiga invisible como dijo Nico-chan…fue real ¡Nozomi y los momentos que pasamos todas fueron reales!"

"Maki-chan" dije soltando la mano de Elichi y dirigiéndome hacia la otra habitación y era exactamente ella, vestida con el uniforme de Otonokisaka, ese uniforme que llevo puesto desde el día en que morí "Bienvenida Maki-chan"

"Eres real… ¡Esa idiota de Nico-chan!" dijo Maki-chan, podía ver el esfuerzo que hacía para no soltarse a llorar; sentí un ligero apretón en mi mano y me di cuenta que Elichi había llegado a mi lado.

"Bienvenida a casa Maki" dijo Eli sonriéndole cálidamente y ofreciéndole su mano, a lo que yo la imite ofreciéndole la mía

"¿¡Q-que creen que hacen!? ¡Como si fuera a tomarlas!" respondió Maki-chan haciendo un pequeño mohín y cruzándose de brazos, supongo que algunas cosas nunca cambian

"¿Eh? Pero si estamos felices de ver a nuestra pequeña Maki-chan" dije con una voz falsamente dramática a lo que ella se sonrojo y volteo su rostro "Elichi también acaba de regresar"

"Regrese hace dos semanas…perdón por no escribirte" dejo escapar Maki-chan jugando con su cabello "En la mudanza perdí tu dirección y teléfono…solo tenía el de Nico-chan pero cuando le hable no me lo quiso dar…perdón"

"No hay problema, ahora estas aquí" respondió Elichi tomando la mano de Maki y sonriéndole

"Ueee ¿¡Q-que haces sosteniendo mi mano!?" exclamo Maki-chan intentando librarse inútilmente del agarre de Elichi "¡Suéltame idiota!"

"Pensé que la palabra idiota era propiedad de Nicochi" dije poniéndome un dedo en la barbilla y aparentando reflexionar

"¡Realmente son unas molestias! No las entiendo, pero…s-supongo que me alegra verlas…un poco"

"Maki-chan no es honesta"

"¡Cállate!"

Todo puede volver a la normalidad ¿no? Todas pueden ser felices.

"Nozomi y yo estábamos a punto de ir a visitar a Kotori" dijo Elichi dirigiéndose a la salida para bajar, pude ver por un segundo la expresión de horror de Maki-chan para después ser remplazada por su habitual rostro de tranquilidad, para ella también ese día sigue presente.

"¿Cómo está?" pregunto Maki-chan siguiendo a Elichi "La última vez que la vi…no podía ni mirarla a los ojos"

"Kotori-chan es una chica fuerte" fue lo único que dije a lo que Maki-chan asintió

"¿Y las demás?" sabía que esa pregunta vendría así que mientras caminábamos hacia el hospital, le conté lo mismo que le había dicho a Elichi, Maki-chan se limitó a permanecer en silencio sin hacer ninguna pregunta "Sabes que no fue tu culpa ¿verdad? Lo que paso con la madre de Umi"

"Lo sé"

"¿Se les podría llamar casualidades?" pregunto Maki-chan justo cuando llegamos a la puerta del hospital, haciendo que Elichi se detuviera y volteara a mirarnos "No lo creo, lo mires por donde lo mires es extraño…que todas esas cosas nos pasaran a nosotras…lo que paso ese día fue espantoso, pero también fue sumamente extraño…yo no creo en cosas supernaturales, pero…"

"Te entiendo" le respondí, no le había mencionado nada de esto a Elichi pero yo también había pensado sobre eso "Lo que paso ese día no fue normal, nada de lo que les ha pasado a sido normal, además mis cartas…"

"¿Qué pasa con tus cartas Nozomi?" hablo por fin Elichi que solo se había limitado a estar en silencio desde que salimos

"Cuando ustedes no estaban podía ver su futuro…bueno no exactamente ver pero se podría decir que sus futuros lucían brillantes" empecé jugando nerviosamente con mi dedos "Pero justo el día de hoy, antes de volver a ver a Elichi volví a mirarlos pero…no vi nada"

"¿Eso es malo?" pregunto Maki-chan que había empezado a jugar con su cabello

"No lo sé"

"Mentirosa" dijo Elichi, al levantar la mirada esperaba encontrarla con el ceño fruncido pero lo que vi fue una dulce sonrisa "Eso es malo ¿no?"

"Eso significa que debemos de estar separadas para ser felices" dijo Maki-chan entrando al hospital "Que estupidez…el futuro no está escrito, se hace, eso es lo que papa siempre dice"

"Maki tiene razón, las cosas será diferentes ahora Nozomi" quiero creer en Elichi, quiero creer que todo estará bien "Por cierto ¿En qué habitación esta Kotori?"

"Esperen" dijo Maki-chan dirigiéndose hacia la recepción, yo puedo pasar sin ser vista pero por supuesto ellas necesitan un pase; después de unos minutos Maki-chan regreso "Síganme"

"Debe de ser genial ser la hija de los dueños" dije sonriendo, Elichi también sonrió pero Maki-chan solo frunció el ceño

"Me pregunto si realmente es bueno"

"¿Maki-chan?"

"Es aquí" dije Maki-chan cortando por el momento mi curiosidad cuando llegamos a la puerta de su habitación "Has estado aquí Nozomi, quizá deberías avisarle que queremos visitarla"

"Si" respondí entrando a la habitación, cada vez que hago esto, atravesar paredes siento una opresión en el pecho, como si no pudiera respirar por esos segundos ¿aun puedo llamarlo respirar? Al entrar la vi, como siempre estaba leyendo manga en su cama y como siempre en cuanto me vio esbozo una gran sonrisa "Buenas tardes Kotori-chan"

"Me alegra verte Nozomi-chan" me respondió Kotori-chan dejando su manga a un lado sin dejar de sonreír "Pensé que ya no vendrías hoy"

"Me encontré con unas lindas gatitas" esto le dije prácticamente gritando para que Elichi y Maki-chan me escucharan, podía imaginar a Maki-chan molesta y a Elichi sonrojándose "Eran tan lindas que no pude evitar querer comérmelas"

"jeje no entiendo lo que quieres decir Nozomi-chan"

"Te traigo una sorpresa Kotori-chan" dije sentándome en los pies de su cama, a lo que sus ojos se iluminaron con ilusión a lo que rápidamente agregue "Lo siento, no es Umi-chan"

"L-lo sabía, pero me encantan las sorpresas"

"Lindas y sexis gatitas, pasen" dije dirigiéndome hacia la puerta, y esta se abrió al instante, mostrando a una Maki-chan sonrojada y molesta; en cuanto a mi Elichi, es un espectáculo verla

"¿¡A-a quien le dices gatita!? Tu pervert…" Maki-chan guardo silencio al instante al ver a Kotori-chan que parecía sumamente feliz al verlas, dirigí mi atención hacia Elichi y al igual que Maki-chan tenía la misma expresión sorprendida; a mí también me paso lo mismo cuando la volví a ver después de aquel incidente, seguía siendo la misma chica amable y animada que siempre había sido, pero ese día ella había perdido mucho más que todas juntas…múltiples laceraciones en la pierna derecha, lo que provoco que la perdiera, al igual que el ojo izquierdo y una cicatriz que atravesaba la parte izquierda de su rostro, aunque ahora ya no se notaba mucho "Kotori"

"¿Qué pasa con ustedes? ¿No piensan darme un abrazo?" dijo Kotori-chan empezando a llorar, a lo que Maki-chan y Elichi se adelantaron para abrazarla "Tenia tanto tiempo que no lloraba de alegría, Maki-chan y Eli-chan se han puesto muy lindas… ¡Que envidia!"

"¡Kotori también es extremadamente linda!" exclamo Elichi tomando su mano izquierda mientras que Maki-chan tomaba la derecha, Kotori-chan se limitó a sonreír "Kotori, lo siento"

"No fue tu culpa Eli-chan, sabes, si el tiempo regresara sin duda alguna haría exactamente lo mismo" dijo Kotori-chan soltando sus manos y recargándose en la cama cerrando los ojos "No me importaría volver a soportar todo con tal de que mis queridas amigas estuvieran a salvo"

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" pregunto Maki-chan que había empezado a llorar "Después de todo lo que pasaste, como puedes pensar de esa manera"

"Eso es porque quiero volver a estar con todas ustedes" respondió Kotori-chan abriendo los ojos y dándole una sonrisa a Maki-chan "Ese es mi sueño, ir a la escuela juntas, comer el almuerzo, ir a jugar a la casa del árbol… ¡Oh! Pero ya somos demasiado grandes para jugar ¿no?"

"No…yo tenía 17 años cuando jugaba con ustedes" respondí sonriéndole "Y aun los tengo…siempre seré joven y hermosa"

"Deja de presumir" dijo Maki-chan sonriéndome…si las cosas pueden mejorar.

**Dos horas después:**

"¿Por qué no nos dijiste como estaba?" pregunto Maki-chan en cuanto salimos del hospital "Hubiéramos puesto otra cara…seguro solo la hicimos sentir mal"

"Lo siento, lo olvide" respondí, era la verdad, después de ver tanto tiempo a Kotori-chan en esa condición, llegue a verla de manera normal "Pero ella estuvo feliz de verlas y parece que hay buenas noticias en cuanto a su salud"

"Conociendo a Kotori puede que este mintiendo" dijo Maki-chan deteniéndose "Me voy por aquí, nuestra antigua casa fue vendida así que cambiamos de dirección…le preguntare a mis padres acerca de la condición de Kotori, iras a Otonokisaka ¿cierto? Kotori dijo que su sueño era que estuviéramos juntas…Umi y Nico-chan también van a la misma escuela, hoy fue mi primer día pero pude verlas…tenemos que hablar con ellas.

"Si, empezare mañana y hablaremos con ellas…cuídate Maki" respondió Elichi diciéndole adiós con la mano, Maki-chan vacilo un momento "¿Pasa algo?"

"Y-yo…las eche de menos… ¡Adiós!" diciendo esto dio media vuelta y salió corriendo

"Típico de Maki-chan" dije a lo que Elichi dejo escapar una risita, todavía podía ver miedo en sus ojos, pero las cosas no se curan de la noche a la mañana "Elichi… ¿Dejaras a una pobre doncella a la intemperie?"

"¿Qué doncella?"

"¡Yo, por supuesto! Elichi mala"

"jaja perdón, te quedaras conmigo Nozomi" me respondió Elichi extendiendo su mano para que la tomara, lo cual hice al instante, este sentimiento…es extraño"

"Llegamos" dijo Elichi sacando su llave y abriendo la puerta, mi nueva casa "Mama debe de estar preparando la cena"

"¿Puedo también llamarla mama? ¿Mami-suegra?"

"¿¡E-estamos casadas!?"

"¿No quieres?"

"¡Nozomi!" me prepare para el golpe amistoso de Elichi que estaba punto de recibir, pero algo o mejor dicho, alguien nublo mi visión, abrazando a Elichi "¿¡Que pasa!? ¡Suéltame!"

"¡Suelta a Elichi!" exclame aunque recordé al instante que nadie excepto ellas podían verme; era un hombre, aproximadamente en sus cuarenta que se encontraba sonriendo, esos ojos, los he visto antes

"¡Eli-chan ha crecido!" exclamo el hombre sin dejar de abrazar a Elichi, estoy empezando a molestarme "Esto será un problema, antes solo tenía una hija pero ahora tendré tres ¡waa! ¿Qué hare? ¡Tendré que alejar a todos los motivaditos que se les acerquen!"

"¿Sonoda-san?" dijo Elichi reconociendo al intruso, es cierto, es el padre de Umi-chan "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Keima-kun suéltala" dijo una mujer apareciendo al final del pasillo…la madre de Elichi, hermosa, Elichi es igual a ella…con bastantes años menos "Perdón Elichika, el vino sin avisar y bueno, el…"

"¡Soy tu padre!" al grito de Sonoda-san, la madre de Elichi le dio un golpe en la cabeza "Erika-chan es mala ¡Solo quiero que me diga papa al igual que Arisa-chan!"

"Eres demasiado melodramático… ¿Cómo acabe saliendo contigo?"

"Porque soy increíblemente guapo"

"D-disculpa…mama, ¿entonces la persona con la que estas saliendo es con Sonoda-san?" pregunto Elichi viendo la extraña interacción de los adultos

"Si, pensé que sería una sorpresa, quiero decir tu siempre te llevaste bien con Umi-chan, así que tenerla como hermana menor sería maravilloso ¿no?" respondió Ayase-san dándole una palmaditas en la cabeza a Elichi "Mañana nos mudaremos a la casa de Keima-kun ya que tenemos planeado casarnos la próxima primavera"

"Hermana…" susurro Elichi metiendo su mano en su chaqueta como si apretara algo dentro de ella, iba a preguntarle si estaba bien pero Arisa-chan llego corriendo y salto a abrazar a su hermana mayor

"¡Hoy fui a ver a Umi-san! Onee-chan ella es tan genial y linda" exclamo Arisa-chan completamente emocionada, ella también ha crecido bastante "Sabes, le pregunte porque no te había escrito"

"Esas cosas no se preguntan Arisa" respondió Elichi con pequeño rubor en su rostro, es pequeño pero ¿Por qué se ve tan diferente a los que yo le provoque esta tarde?

"¡Pero ella no me quiso decir nada!" exclamo Arisa-chan ignorando la pequeña reprimenda de Elichi "Entonces le pregunte si te odiaba… ¿sabes lo que me respondió?"

"¡Como quieres que lo sepa Arisa!"

"Me dijo que jamás lo haría, que tu serias la única persona que jamás llegaría a odiar" ante las palabras de Arisa-chan el rostro de Elichi se puso completamente rojo ¿Por qué ese sonrojo se siente tan diferente? Duele…mi pecho duele…

"D-discúlpenme pero tengo que irme a dormir, mañana es mi primer día de clases" dijo Elichi haciéndome una seña para que la siguiera e ignorando la mirada de preocupación de su madre; en cuanto entramos a su habitación se dejó caer en la cama enterrando su rostro en la almohada "Arisa ¿En que estaba pensando? Mama se casara con el papa de Umi… ¿En que está pensando todo el mundo?"

Duele… ¿Por qué duele tanto? Es como cuando empecé a fijarme en Yuri-chan…cuando empecé a enamor… ¡Imposible! Fije mi vista en Elichi que parecía haberse quedado dormida, deje escapar una risita, ella siempre se ha dormido de forma extremadamente rápida; me acerque para poder tener una mejor visión y me arrodille justo al lado de su cama y estire mi mano para aparte un mechón de cabello rubio de su rostro.

"Elichi despierta, debes tomar una ducha y cambiarte" susurre tocando su mejilla, es tan suave "Elichi si no te levantes te hare mi famoso washi washi"

Oh ahora lo entiendo, esto es amor ¿no? Cuando conocí a Elichi y esos dos años que estuve con ella el cariño que tenía era fraternal, el cariño hacia una hermana menor, se podría decir que ese amor estuvo ahí todo ese tiempo solo esperando el momento indicado para despertar y ahora ha despertado, pero ella…la forma en que se sonrojo cuando recibió noticias de Umi-chan, la forma en que sus ojos brillaban…

"Te gusta ¿cierto Elichi?" en cuanto esas palabras salieron de mi boca un mar de emociones me inundo y lo peor es que esas emociones no pueden salir, no hay manera de desbordarlas "Y tú me gustas a mi…Kotori-chan está enamorada de Umi-chan…no podría ser más cliché…pero incluso si existiera un milagro, el milagro que hiciera que regresaras mis sentimientos, no podría ser tan egoísta para aceptarlo…estoy muerta, por más que duela decirlo, es la verdad…jamás te ataría a un dolor así "Un día desapareceré…lo se…por eso me asegurare que seas feliz…tu mi amada persona…me asegurare de protegerte y que tengas un futuro brillante"

Acercando mi rostro al de Elichi presione mis labios en los suyos, soy horrible…robarte un beso…pero es lo único que me puedo permitir…te amo Ayase Eli.

**Chachan jeje muchas gracias por leer este capítulo…14 hojas, creo que es el más largo que he hecho pero… ¡No podía parar! Jaja espero que no les importe. Los primeros capítulos irán cambiando de POV para explicar un poco más del pasado, creo que es necesario; ya después se escribirá sin POV.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews me animan a seguir escribiendo y a esforzarme en hacer una buena historia:**

**Nether Pastrana: Lo siento prometo esforzarme para actualizar lo de Akuma u.u gracias por leer **

**takade junior: Muchas gracias, espero que hayas podido descargar la visual**

**tavis-rock: yeah! Moar moar yuri y drama que es lo que me alimenta cada día jeje muchas gracias por tu review **

**Y07: sip creo que en este capítulo se aclaró un poco lo de Nozomi, poco a poco se ira explicando todo, gracias por tu review**

**Ukalovemiku: Muchas gracias, el fic Jolks lo publicare en un par de horas y aunque ya lo dije en un review, me encanto el nuevo cap de Kussun aka yandere xD**

**Adri-VolKatina: ¡Muchas gracias! Por cierto me encanta las traducciones/ediciones que haces en Tumblr de páginas de revistas de NozoEli, KotoUmi y NicoMaki, mi ingles aun no es tan bueno (¡Me estoy esforzando para mejorar!) así que a veces se me escapan varias cosas, muchas gracias por tu review.**

**JM Scarlet: * Le lanza un pañuelo blanco y prepara su espada mientras suena la musiquita de Absolute Destiny Apocalypse de Utena* Te reto a duelo por la prometida de la rosa…ejem digo por Mimorin! xD Me alegra que te haya gustado, esto terminara…bueno tengo dos finales, así que todavía no decido que ruta elegir; Kussun y Nanjolno tienen la culpa por ser tan…tan…¿shippeables? ¿gays? ¿Ambas? Jaja muchas gracias por tu review.**

**El fic Jolks lo publicare en un par de horas, así que espero que se den una vuelta y le den una oportunidad. Nos leemos la próxima vez y gracias por leer.**


	3. Te OdioMe Gustas

**¡Hola! Muchas gracias a tod s por sus reviews, favoritos y follows,por cierto las actualizaciones de este fic serán cada viernes, bien no escribo más y mejor vallamos al capítulo (**๑•**̀****ㅂ****•****́)**و

_**Te Odio…Pero Me Gustas**_

"_He dicho que me regresen mi teclado" una niña pelirroja con ojos violeta de aproximadament años intentaba alcanzar su teclado que sostenía un niño un poco más grande que ella "¡Dejen de actuar como idiotas!"_

"_Y ahí va de nuevo" murmuro otra niña que se encontraba detrás del chico_

"_¿Es tan difícil pedir disculpas?" preguntó el niño que sostenía el teclado _

"_Solo di que lo sientes Maki-chan" dijo otra niña_

"_No tengo que pedir disculpas por decir la verdad, además ¿Quién les dio permiso para llamarme por mi nombre?" respondió la niña pelirroja cruzándose de brazos, si querían romper su teclado que lo rompieran, sus papas ya le comprarían otro "Todos ustedes son unos idiotas…por eso no quise jugar con ustedes"_

"_¡Deténganse!" Maki volteo rápidamente al sonido de aquella voz y vio acercarse a una chica adolescente con una niña rubia sosteniéndola de la mano, eso significaba que le regresarían su teclado, pero al regresar su mirada a donde se encontraba los niños, parecía como si no hubieran escuchado nada "Entonces no tiene nada que ver que sean niños el que me puedan ver"_

"_Oye Taichi, ¿no es la chica que te gusta?" le pregunto otro niño a quien sostenía el teclado que se sonrojo al instante_

"_jaja ¡Es cierto! Ayase y el fueron Romeo y Julieta en la obra del año pasado" lo secundo otro chico picándole las costillas con el codo; las niñas que se encontraban con el grupo de niños, fruncieron el ceño hacia Eli, pero ella solo se limitó a inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado para después mirar a Nozomi que se reía tapándose la boca con la mano_

"_¡Cállense!" exclamo el tal Taichi._

_Maki pasaba su mirada de esos niños molestos hacia Nozomi, ellos no la veían eso estaba claro, si no, hubieran dejado de actuar como estúpidos y le hubieran regresado su teclado enseguida, pero ¿Por qué no la veían?_

"_Elicchi" dijo Nozomi llamando la atención de Eli, que la miro enseguida "Creo que podemos ayudar a esa niña, solo repite lo que diga ¿de acuerdo?"_

"_Pero…no quiero meterme en problemas, mi papa…" empezó Eli apretando los puños; Nozomi se agacho un poco para quedar a su altura y puso su frente sobre la suya, era algo que su mama hacía con ella cuando era pequeña y por la reacción de Eli, parece que también funcionaba en ella "¿Nozomi?"_

"_Todo estará bien" esa simple afirmación logro que Eli asintiera suavemente y mirara a esos niños que en este momento estaban discutiendo, así que escucho lo que Nozomi le susurraba al oído y se aterro en ese momento; si su padre escuchaba lo que diría, se molestaría y eso hizo que un sudor frio le recorriera todo el cuerpo, pero la dulce mirada que le mostraba Nozomi alejo todo su miedo en ese momento._

"_No me gustan los niños que molestan a los demás" susurro Eli jugando con sus manos y viendo fijamente a Taichi, que la veía con la boca entreabierta, a los ojos de Eli parecía bastante tonto "Taichi-kun, siempre ha sido amable…me gusta esa parte de él, por esa razón ¡Regresa ese teclado por favor!"_

"_¡Sí!" exclamo el chico al instante, regresándole el teclado a Maki que lo tomo, dándole un pisotón al chico frente a ella, que pareció no notarlo por estar embobado con Eli "Yo no molesto a los demás, pero Nishikino se lo busco, nosotros la invitamos a jugar y ella dijo que no se juntaba con idiotas"_

"_Es la verdad, sus notas son pésimas" dijo Maki encogiéndose de hombros mientras jugaba con su cabello_

"_¡Tomo la responsabilidad de ella!" dijo Eli inclinándose a modo de disculpa "¡No lo volverá a hacer!"_

"_¿Eh? ¡No soy tu hija!" Maki iba a abrir la boca para decir más pero Nozomi se la tapo al instante, para cualquiera este escena resultaría algo curiosa; una niña manoteándole a algo o alguien que no veían, incluso podía resultar un poco aterrador, pero para los niños frente a ella, lo único que llego a sus mentes es que Nishikino Maki estaba loca y que lo mejor era alejarse de ella._

"_Vámonos" dijo Taichi y a su orden todos los niños lo siguieron, no sin antes las niñas lanzándole miradas de desprecio a Eli "Por cierto Ayase, cuando estemos en secundaria serás mi novia ¡Dalo por hecho!"_

_Eli estaba a punto de decir que, lo sentía mucho pero no estaba interesada en él, porque los niños tienen piojos, pero con su mano libre Nozomi le cubrió la boca a ella también; a veces es bueno dejar que los niños sueñen y evitar problemas para las dos niñas que se encontraban a su lado._

"_¿¡Que crees que haces!?" exclamo Maki cuando los niños ya se habían ido, miraba enfurecida tanto a Nozomi como a Eli "Podía arreglármelas sola y no tenías que pedir disculpas cuando no he hecho nada malo"_

"_Ayase Eli, es un placer" dijo Eli inclinándose cortésmente a lo que Maki contesto con un bufido para nada femenino "Nozomi solo quería ayudarte"_

"_No pedí ayuda de nadie" contesto Maki empezando a caminar para alejarse de ellas, ¿ayudarla? Eran unas idiotas, no necesitaba que nadie la ayudara, ella estaba bien por su cuenta…sola…le gustaba la soledad._

"_Espera" dijo Nozomi sosteniéndola del brazo "Es tarde para que te vayas sola a casa, te llevare"_

"_¡N-no necesito que me lleven!"_

"_Pero esta oscuro" dijo Eli mirando a su alrededor y pegándose más a Nozomi_

"_¡Solo los bebes le tienen miedo a la oscuridad! Ya no soy una niña, tengo 8 años" Nozomi ahogo una risita ante la declaración de Maki y a pesar de las protestas de esta, la tomo de la mano y empezó a caminar con ambas niñas "Te puedo demandar por secuestro"_

"_Sería interesante si lo intentaras" respondió Nozomi tarareando una canción, al cabo de unos minutos parecía que Maki se había cansado de jalarse y caminaba en completo silencio con el ceño fruncido, recibiendo constantes miradas nerviosas de Eli_

"_¿¡Que pasa!? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? ¡Si quieres decirme algo solo dilo!" dijo Maki cansada de las miradas de Eli, ella solo negó rápidamente con la cabeza, sosteniendo con ambas manos la mano de Nozomi_

"_Vamos, vamos, Maki-chan deberías ser más amable" dijo Nozomi sonriéndole a Maki; Nozomi era una persona que creía en el destino, de personas que estaban destinadas a estar juntas, ya sea románticamente o de forma fraternal y algo le decía que a pesar de las malas maneras de Maki, era una niña sumamente dulce, algo le decía eso "Maki-chan, sabes, Elicchi también sabe tocar el piano"_

"_¿¡Enserio!?" exclamo Maki emocionada, encontrar a alguien cercana a su edad que tocara el piano como ella, era casi imposible de hallar "¿Qué tocas? ¿Mozart, Haydn, Beethoven?"_

"_Estrellita donde estas…" dijo Eli en un susurro mirando a Maki con miedo, como si esperara que explotara en cualquier momento; Maki solo la miro confundida por unos segundos y enseguida empezó a reír, en circunstancias normales se enfadaría, pero al ver la forma en que Eli lo decía, no pudo evitar soltarse a reír, no estaba segura si era gracioso o no, pero de una u otra manera Maki sentía que algo había echo click entre ellas…algo las había conectado._

"_N-no tengo otra opción, tendré que enseñarte" dijo Maki cuando termino de reírse "Solo será porque me ayudaste ¿entiendes? N-no es porque me caes bien ni nada…"_

"_Maki-chan es una niña muy interesante" dijo Nozomi sonriendo, después de tantos años, este día por fin había vuelto a sonreír_

"_¿Qué significa eso?"_

"_Aquí vivo" la interrumpió Eli al llegar a un complejo de apartamentos, parecía bastante nerviosa y dudo un poco en soltar la mano de Nozomi "Adiós…"_

"_Elicchi" la llamo Nozomi y Eli volteo al instante "Dejare a Maki-chan en su casa y regresare ¿Te parece bien?"_

"_¿Realmente lo harás?" pregunto Eli con voz dudosa pero a la vez ilusionada, Nozomi asintió en respuesta "Mama también dijo que regresaría…fue a un viaje de negocios, se fue cuando tenía 7 pero aún no ha regresado"_

_Nozomi se quedó sorprendida observando a Eli por un momento, parecía como si estuviera a punto de soltarse a llorar y Nozomi no pudo evitar prometerse algo ahí mismo, el tiempo que se le permitiera estar al lado de Eli lograría que se hiciera más fuerte, Eli se convertiría en una chica fuerte y segura de sí._

"_Elicchi…mientras tú quieras que este contigo, lo estaré" respondió Nozomi, volviendo a tomar la mano de Eli "Estaré contigo Elicchi"_

"_¿Esto es yuri, o qué?" pregunto Maki mirando a Nozomi y Eli; la primera la miro sorprendida, mientras la segunda parecía que no entendía a que se refería "Leo, saben…ya no soy una niña, así que se todo"_

"_¿Qué es yuri?" pregunto con inocencia Eli, Nozomi estaba a punto de cambiar de tema pero Maki se le adelanto_

"_Romance entre chicas" respondió Maki con cara de póker y jugando con su cabello, Eli miro alarmada lo que acababa de decir Maki y de golpe soltó la mano de Nozomi_

"_¡Papa dice que a todas esas personas deberían de formarlas para fusilarlas!" exclamo Eli de tal forma como si hubiera dicho una lección bien aprendida "Papa dice que…"_

"_Mi papa dice que no decidimos de quien nos enamoramos, así que no hay nada de malo" la interrumpió Maki sin cambiar de expresión "Mi papa es el hombre más inteligente del mundo, así que lo que dice es cierto"_

"_¿Realmente es el más inteligente?" pregunto Eli_

"_¡Lo es!"_

"_Elicchi, ¿Quieres acompañarme a dejar a Maki-chan a su casa?" pregunto Nozomi, ahora estaba segura de algo, para Eli, estar al lado de Maki sería una gran ayuda_

"_Si…quiero ir"_

"_¿Tu casa está muy lejos Maki-chan?" pregunto Nozomi, cuando se volvieron a poner en marcha_

"_Solo un par de calles" respondió Maki, justo en ese momento pasaban por una tienda de conveniencia y se podría decir que el destino estaba escrito desde el principio ¿Quizá desde que nacieron? ¿Quizá todo empezó este día? El punto es que tenían que reunirse todas para que todo comenzara, tanto los buenos como malos recuerdos._

"_Nico, nico, niii, la súper idol Nico Nico está aquí para alegrar tu día, Nico" una niña de coletas y de cabello negro haciendo una extraña, para Maki era extraña, señal con los dedos le sonreía a unos niños más pequeños que parecían ser los hermanos de la niña "Algún día la linda Nico Ni se convertirá en la mejor idol de universo y…"_

"_Desagradable" la interrumpió Maki a lo que la chica de cabello negro volteo y dejando a sus hermanos empezó a correr hacia donde se encontraban las tres chicas_

"_¿Qué acabas de decir?" pregunto poniéndose delante de ellas para que dejaran de caminar y mirando directamente a Maki "¡Discúlpate por lo que has dicho!"_

"_No me puedo disculpar por decir la verdad"_

"_Maki-chan lo que has dicho no ha sido muy cortes" dijo Nozomi intentando hacer que Maki se disculpara_

"_Para mi es desagradable" volvió a repetir Maki, ganándose una mirada de odio de la chica frente a ella "Quizá para ti o para rubia-chan no lo sea pero para mí lo es"_

"_¡Discúlpala por favor!" dijo Eli volviendo al igual que hace un rato volvió a hacer una pequeña reverencia disculpándose "Ella no quiso decirlo enserio"_

"_Sí que quise decirlo enserio"_

"_Escúchame bien ojos rasgados" siseo la chica de coletas entrecerrando los ojos y señalando con el dedo a Maki "Yo la gran Yazawa Nico te reto a un duelo"_

"_¿Un duelo pokemon?"_

"_Elicchi…"_

"_¡Mi nombre es Maki! ¡No vuelvas a decirme ojos rasgados!"_

"_Mañana a las 4 en el rio cerca del bosque" dijo Nico tomando de las mejillas a Maki para agacharla a su nivel "Tendremos un reto poke… ¡Digo idol! ¿¡Ves lo que la tonta de tu amiga me hace decir!?"_

"_¡No es mi amiga! Y no entiendo de que estas hablando" _

"_Si no vas es que eres una cobarde" dicho esto Nico se dio la vuelta y se alejó con paso firme como si hubiera logrado ganar una gran argumento "Hasta la vista, ojos rasgados-san"_

"_¡Te aplastare pequeña hormiga!"_

**Presente**

"¿Estas segura que le explicaste bien a Eli como presentarse?" pregunte mientras Nozomi y yo nos encontrábamos escondidas a un lado de la puerta de las de tercero "Se muy bien de que eres capaz y…"

"Que tierno que Maki-chan este preocupada por Elicchi" me respondió Nozomi sonriendo, estaba a punto de decirle que bajara la voz, pero recordé que solo nosotras podíamos verla "No te preocupes tanto Maki-chan, solo le dije que fuera ella misma"

"N-no me preocupo ni nada, pero…" mi queja desapareció en cuanto recorrí el salón con la mirada, justo en la última fila estaba Nico-chan ¿acaso había crecido? Ella se encontraba mirando a Eli con los ojos como platos, entonces si la recuerda ¿me recordara a mí? T-tampoco es como si me importara, si se acuerda de mí o no me da lo mismo…no me importa…Nico-chan…

"¿Maki-chan?"

"Hablaremos con Umi y Nico-chan hoy…tenemos que cumplir el deseo de Kotori" dije sin dejar de mirar a Nico-chan, por más que lo intentara, mi mirada siempre regresaba hacia donde estaba ella, igual que cuando éramos niñas, siempre estaba al pendiente de ella, a pesar de que me molestaba, no podía dejar de mirarla.

"Nicochi a crecido ¿no lo crees Maki-chan?

"La veo igual de enana"

"Maki-chan no es honesta"

"¡C-cállate!"

"Escuchen todas, hoy tenemos una nueva alumna" anuncio la profesora, haciendo que todas le prestaran atención "Espero que sean amables con ella, Ayase-san por favor"

"Mi nombre es Ayase Eli, si no tienen nada importante que decirme por favor no digan nada"

No puedo creer que Eli haya dicho eso, ¿es la misma Eli que conocí hace años? Esas palabras me pegaban más a mí, voltee a ver a Nozomi, esperándome encontrarla sorprendida pero ella solo sonreia y murmuraba lo genial que había estado ¿Qué pasa con ella?

"Amm ¿ok? Ayase-san puedes sentarte con Yazawa-san, es quien esta…"

"Lo sé" la interrumpió Eli caminando hacia la silla vacía que estaba al lado de Nico-chan y parándose frente a ella mientras le ofrecía su mano "Ha pasado un tiempo"

Nico-chan solo la miro de arriba abajo y dirigió su vista a la ventana ignorándola por completo, genial, ahora todas cuchichearan sobre esto sacando locas conclusiones, ¿Nico-chan no podía ser amable? Quizá la presentación de Eli no fue para nada amistosa pero si fue amistosa con Nico-chan ¿Es por lo que paso aquel día? ¿Por lo que paso con sus padres?

"Tengo que irme" dije levantándome para dirigirme a mi salón, teníamos la primera hora libre así que aprovecharía para leer un poco "Supongo que te quedaras con Eli"

"No…hare un pequeño recorrido, yo también vine a esta escuela" respondió Nozomi con aire soñador "Me gustaría recordar algunas cosas agradables, nos veremos a la hora del almuerzo Maki-chan"

Asentí y empecé a caminar por el pasillo, recuerdo que cuando era pequeña le pregunte a Nozomi como había muerto, pensándolo ahora me percato que ha sido una de las cosas más fuera de lugar que he dicho, por supuesto ella no me contesto, incluso ahora quiero saberlo, pero a diferencia de cuando era niña, no quiero saberlo por curiosidad, quiero saberlo para poder ayudarla.

Me senté en mi pupitre y saque el libro que últimamente estaba leyendo… amigos que se encuentran después de 20 años para cumplir una promesa que hicieron de niños, este tipo de literatura nunca ha sido mi estilo, pero hay algo que me llama la atención.

"Kayo-chin ¿Dónde estabas?"

"¡Solo fui a recabar cierta información necesaria!"

"¿Para tu próximo doujin?"

"¡Así es!"

"Me gusta cuando Kayo-chin esta tan emocionada nya"

"Rin-chan…"

Si van a coquetear háganlo en otro lado

"Nishikino-san" deje escapar un suspiro y fingí ignorar el llamado, quizá mi presentación no fue tan ruda como la de Eli, pero estoy segura que deje en claro que no quiero ser molestada cuando leo "¡Nishikino-san!"

"¿Qué quieres?" pregunte volteándome para encontrarme cara a cara con una chica con lentes "Ueew ¿¡Porque estas tan cerca!?"

"Nishikino-san mi nombre es Kouzumi Hanayo y… ¡Seguiré tu historia de amor!" dijo Kouzumi-san tomándome de las manos, jamás había visto a alguien tan emocionada ¿y de que historia de amor está hablando? "¡Permíteme usarla para mi doujin!"

"No entiendo de que hablas" respondí soltándome rápidamente y saliendo del salón, todavía tengo 40 minutos libres, los aprovechare en la sala de música…lejos de gente rara.

"¡Te apoyare en tu relación! ¡Viva el yuri! ¡Banzai!"

"La Kayo-chin que no es tímida me gusta mucho nya"

"Rin-chan…"

¡Deja de cambiar de personalidad tan fácilmente!, cerciorándome que no había nadie en la sala de música entre; ayer pase aquí la hora del almuerzo así que supongo que es el único lugar en la escuela donde no me molestaran, camine hacia el piano y sentándome en el taburete pase mis manos por las teclas.

"Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru" dije en un susurro, la primera canción que escribí, todavía puedo ver las sonrisas de todas cuando se las enseñe por primera vez "No es solo mi canción…es la canción de todas"

"_¡Seremos unas idols!"_

"_¡Tienes que perseguir tus sueños Maki-chan! A veces es necesario ser egoísta para eso"_

¿Mis sueños? Mi sueño no es ser doctora, no quiero encargarme del hospital de mis padres…no quiero pasar toda mi vida haciendo algo que no me gusta, ademas odio la sangre…me recuerda a aquel dia, quiero perseguir mis sueños como Nico-chan dijo.

**7 años atrás**

_Maki se encontraba asomándose en el salón de quinto grado, no lo admitiría a nadie pero estaba buscando a Eli, ayer ella y Nozomi la había dejado en su casa y Eli…mejor dicho Nozomi dijo que se verían en la escuela, pero no la vio en el almuerzo y estaba empezando a sospechar que no había venido a la escuela._

"_Nishikino" Maki se dio vuelta para encontrase con las tres niñas que acompañaban a los niños ayer, Maki decidió ignorarlas y siguió buscando a Eli en el salón "¡Responde cuando te hablan!"_

"_¿Qué quieres?" pregunto Maki viéndolas fijamente, ellas eran de sexto año mientras ella era de tercero, así que en cuanto a fuerza…intento sacudirse rápidamente esos pensamientos, ella no peleaba a golpes, solo los salvajes lo hacían, ella peleaba con palabras._

"_Ayase es tu amiga ¿no?" dijo una niña que parecía ser la líder, Maki no respondió "Taichi-kun solo se la pasa hablando de ella, así que como es tu amiga tú tienes que pagar por ella, además ayer fuiste muy grosera con nosotros"_

"_No tengo tiempo para tonterías" respondió Maki intentando hacerse a un lado para pasar pero dos de ellas la agarraron de los brazos y la empezaron a alejar de ahí "¡Suéltenme! ¡Le diré a un profesor!"_

"_Si lo haces le haremos lo mismo a Ayase…ella se asusta por todo, eso es lo que sus compañeros dicen" dijo burlonamente la supuesta líder a lo que Maki guardo silencio enseguida_

_Apenas la conocía, ni siquiera habían intercambiado muchas palabras pero Maki estaba segura de algo…Eli haría exactamente lo mismo por ella si se encontrara en la misma situación, esto hacia que se sintiera completamente estúpida por pensar de ese modo, por tener fe ciega en alguien._

"_Buena chica Maki-chan" dijo la niña frente a ella, las cuatro se dirigieron a la parte trasera de la escuela, Maki tenía miedo, pero también estaba emocionada, de una manera extraña se sentía feliz al saber que estaba haciendo algo por alguien más "Sosténgala, no quiero que se escape"_

_Maki se esperaba lo peor, seguramente una paliza pero lo que vio casi la hizo soltarse a reír, mordiéndose la lengua para no arruinar las cosas; eran tres años mayor que ella y la iban a castigar lanzándole una cubeta de lodo ¿alguien podía ser más infantil?_

"_¡Lánzala!" exclamo una de las niñas, Maki cerró los ojos lista para el impacto…que nunca llego, escucho claramente el sonido del lodo chocando contra alguien, pero a ella no le callo ni una gota, lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fue que Eli se había puesto frente a ella, pero al abrir los ojos se encontró con la figura de una chica más pequeña que ella con coletas y completamente cubierta de lodo._

"_Yazawa-san" susurro Maki completamente en shock, la niña con la que había discutido ayer, estaba justo frente a ella ¿protegiéndola? "¿Por qué?"_

"_Como sempai debo proteger a los estudiantes más jóvenes" respondió Nico sin voltear a ver a Maki "Incluso a una molesta ojos rasgados como tú"_

_Maki podía haber respondido con un insulto por lo de ojos rasgados, pero estaba tan sorprendida que no encontró alguno, el día anterior Eli la había ayudado, pero…lo que había hecho Nico estaba a un nivel completamente superior_

"_Deja de meterte donde no te llaman" dijo una de las niñas_

"_He llamado a un profesor, si fuera ustedes me fuera enseguida" ante las palabras de Nico, las tres niñas echaron a correr dejando solas a Maki y a Nico "Se lo creyeron" _

_Maki sacando su pañuelo se acercó a Nico limpiándole la cara, sosteniéndola del brazo porque al contacto Nico se hizo para tras enseguida._

"_No te muevas" dijo Maki intentando quitar todo el lodo, por lo menos la cara ya no se veía tan mal "Sígueme"_

"_¿Por qué?" pregunto Nico, se había quedado en su sitio mientras Maki había empezado a caminar; Nico no estaba segura que mosca le había picado para pararse justo enfrente cuando estaban a punto de lanzarle toda esa cubeta de lodo a esa chica molesta, porque es lo que era…una chica molesta y por eso se merecía lo que le hicieran "¿Intentas matarme y después lanzar mis restos al rio?"_

"_No seas tonta" contesto Maki sin perturbarse, acercándose a Nico tomo su mano y empezó a caminar con Nico a su lado que estaba sorprendida por tal acto, al igual que Maki "Te prestare ropa, no creo que quieras llegar así a tu casa"_

"_¿Iremos a tu casa?"_

"_No…tengo otro lugar, para que mis papas no se enteren" habiendo dicho esto ambas niñas se encaminaron a la salida de la escuela, no sin antes pasar a su respectivos salones para recoger sus mochilas; las miradas que les daban en la calle iban desde la lastima, gracia hasta la desaprobación._

"_¿A dónde vamos? "Pregunto Nico al darse cuenta que se estaban alejando de la ciudad y se dirigían al bosque que se encontraba a las afueras, donde ella la había retado al dichoso duelo idol "¿Tendremos el duelo ya?"_

"_Tengo ropa escondida aquí" respondió Maki "No me gusta que mis papas se preocupen cuando me molestan"_

"_Maki-chan, llegaste temprano" la saludo Nozomi que se encontraba sentada con Eli en unas piedras cerca del rio "Hola Nicochi…ese color te favorece"_

"_¡Cállate!"_

"_¿Por qué no fuiste a la escuela?" pregunto Maki soltando la mano de Nico en cuanto Nozomi la miro alzando una ceja "N-no es como si me importara que fueras…"_

"_Mi papa me castigo" respondió Eli encogiéndose de hombros, Maki se dio cuenta que Nozomi apretaba los puños y fruncía el ceño, estaba molesta…no, furiosa y daba miedo_

"_¿No yendo a la escuela?" pregunto Nico uniéndose a la conversación "Eso para mí sería un premio"_

"_Por eso eres una idiota"_

"_¿Qué has dicho?"_

"_Tu mejilla" dijo Maki estirando su mano y tocando la mejilla de Eli que dio un pequeño gritito de dolor, no solo su mejilla, la parte derecha de su rostro tenia marcas de golpes "¡Le diré a mi papa!"_

"_¡No!" exclamo Eli al instante, llevándose la mano a la cara "Estoy bien, el tenia razón en castigarme, no he sido una buena niña…me porte mal y lo preocupe…cuando mama regrese todo mejorara"_

_Maki no respondió, volteo a ver a Nozomi que se encontraba mirando hacia el rio, no había dejado de apretar los puños y parecía estar a punto de llorar._

"_Eres una idiota" dijo Nico rompiendo el pesado silencio que se había instalado entre ellas "No te conozco pero estoy segura que no eres tan molesta como la ojos rasgados"_

"_¡Hey!"_

"_Puedes venir conmigo…a mis papas no les importaría"_

"_No" dijo Maki dándole un pequeño empujón a Nico "Ella vendrá conmigo, yo la conocí primero"_

"_Si va contigo seguro que se amarga"_

"_¿¡Que has dicho!?"_

"_He dicho que Maki-chan es una amargada y acabara soltera y con ochenta gatos"_

"_¿¡Quién te dio el permiso de llamarme por mi nombre!?"_

"_Compadezco al pobre idiota que se enamore de ti"_

"_La persona que se enamore de Nico-chan tendrá el cerebro de un pájaro"_

"_¡La persona que se enamore de Maki-chan será horrible! ¡La cara más horrible del mundo!"_

"_¡La tuya apestara! ¡Dara pena!"_

"_¡Sera igual de amargada que tú!"_

"_¡Igual de enana que tú!"_

"_Chicas…"_

"_¡Cállate Eli!" exclamaron ambas chicas a lo que Eli intento alejarse de ellas, pero al hacerlo resbalo e intentando sostenerse de algo tomo el brazo de Maki, quien tomo el de Nico y las tres cayeron al agua._

_Nozomi al ver tal escena se destornillo de risa, al cabo de un momento las tres chicas más jóvenes la imitaron, esas risas flotaron sobre la suave corriente del rio, en aquella tarde era un hermoso sonido, como rayos de sol rebotando en el agua; ninguna de ellas vio los ojos que las observaban desde unos matorrales, estaban tan sumidas en sus risas, en por fin sentirse integradas a algo, en que por fin habían logrado tener amigas que esa mirada que en un par de años se convertiría en sus pesadillas por muchas noches, no la notaron._

**Actualidad**

"Definitivamente quien se enamore de Nico-chan será la persona más idiota del mundo" dije en cuanto acaba de tocar nuestra canción

"Me alegra escuchar eso" rápidamente alce la vista para encontrarme con Nico-chan que se encontraba recargada en el marco de la puerta "Y la persona que se enamore de Maki-chan será una amargada"

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunte intentando mantener una expresión neutral, aunque una sonrisa intentaba aparecer

"Por esto" respondió Nico-chan enseñándome una carta, levantándome me acerque a ella y la tome para poder leer su contenido

_Querida y adorada Yazawa-sempai u onee-sama_

_Por favor ven al salón de música_

_Te hablare de mis sentimientos_

_Atentamente Nishikino Maki-dono_

Levante mi vista hacia Nico-chan que me veía con cara de aburrida

"¿Quién te dio esto?" pregunte, teniendo una ligera sospecha de quien había sido

"Una chica con lentes"

"Esta no es mi letra…jamás escribiría algo tan vergonzoso"

"L-lo sabía" respondió al instante Nico-chan con el rostro un poco rojo "Alguien como tu jamás se expresaría de una manera tan educada a la súper Nico-sama"

"Si, si, lo que digas" Nico se quedó parada unos momentos viendo la carta con el ceño fruncido, tengo que decir algo ¿no? Hay tantas cosas que quiero decir…lamento lo que paso con tu padre y hermanos, me hubiera gustado estar aquí para apoyarte, me alegra tanto verte…no tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace, pero…no dije nada.

"Me voy" dijo por fin Nico-chan, pero antes de que cruzara la puerta la tome del brazo "¿Qué pasa?"

"Ayer fuimos a ver a Kotori, después de tantos años la volvimos a ver" dije sin soltarla, la expresión de Nico-chan fue de terror por unos momentos, estoy segura que yo puse el mismo rostro cuando volvieron a mencionar a Kotori, ya que si la recordamos a ella, recordaremos aquel día "Eli, Nozomi y yo fuimos…por cierto no fue de buena educación la forma en que la rechazaste hace un rato"

"¿Qué pasa con Kotori?" pregunto Nico-chan librándose bruscamente de mi agarre

"Eli y yo creemos que es una buena idea que vayamos todas a visitarla" le respondí, podía darme cuenta como Nico-chan se tensaba y evitaba mi mirada "Ella nos habló de su sueño…tiene un deseo, así que Eli y yo queremos cumplirlo"

"¿Eli y tú?"

"Si, a pesar de todo aun sonríe, a pesar de todo aún sigue siendo la misma Kotori"

"Pero nosotras no somos las mismas" respondió Nico-chan mirándome por fin a los ojos "Todas hemos cambiado…"

"Eli…"

"¡Basta ya de hablar de Eli!" exclamo Nico-chan, haciéndome dar un pequeño salto "¡Eli esto, Eli aquello! ¡Constrúyele un monumento!"

"¿Por qué actúas así? Solo queremos que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes" dije, tengo que controlarme, si estallo, todo se echara a perder "Debemos de cumplir el deseo de Kotori y para eso necesitamos estar todas juntas, como cuando éramos niñas"

"Ya no somos niñas, además ¿que ganamos en el pasado estando todas juntas?" podía ver las lágrimas que se empezaban a cumular en los ojos de Nico-chan "¡Nada bueno salió de estar juntas! ¡Lo que nos ha pasado! ¡Lo que le paso a Kotori! ¿¡Puedes decir que hay de bueno en esto!?"

"Yo…"

"¡Pero claro! A la señorita solo le interesa el volver a estar junto a Eli…solo usas a Kotori como excusa" la mirada que me dio Nico-chan en esos momentos me hizo retroceder varios pasos, no era odio ¿resentimiento? ¿Dolor? "¡Siempre ha sido Eli para ti!"

"¡Eso no es así! ¡Me preocupo por Kotori!"exclame, sin darme cuenta yo también había empezado a llorar, es cierto que quizá cuando nos conocimos había desarrollado un pequeño enamoramiento por Eli, pero solo duro unos meses y si aún siguiera Nico-chan no tenía el derecho de recriminarme nada "¡Solo quiero que todo sea como antes!"

"¿Cómo antes? Si…antes de que mataran a papa y a mis hermanos…antes de que en ese día, hubieras preferido tomar la mano de Eli en lugar de la mía ¡La preferiste a ella!" Nico-chan se dejó caer de rodillas y empezó a sollozar…ese día pasaron tantas cosas horribles, no pasa ni un solo día que no piense en ello y ni una semana que no sueñe con ello "Me dejaste…me dejaste y la preferiste a ella"

Eso no es así, es lo que quería decir, solo era la mejor opción, agradezco que en ese momento a pesar de la locura y el horror que impregnaba, pude usar mi cerebro, porque si hubiera tomado la mano de Nico-chan primero…seguramente en este momento no pudiera estar hablando con ella…la hubiera alcanzado y…la hubiera matado…así que Eli fue la mejor opción, era más rápida, tenía más posibilidades, tenía que sacarla a ella para salvar a Nico-chan; realmente a quien escogí primero fue a Nico-chan y a quien casi sacrifique fue a Eli…no me siento bien por eso, pero funciono.

"No seas idiota… ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver aquí!" por supuesto no se lo dije, no le dije que a quien había preferido era a ella "¡No es que me importe si vuelves a estar con nosotras! Solo quiero que Kotori se sienta bien…no me importa si Nico-chan está aquí o no"

Soy una idiota

"Por supuesto…solo te preocupa tu preciosa Eli"

¡Dile que no! ¡Me preocupan todas! ¡Me preocupas tu Nico-chan! ¡Siempre te estuve mirando Nico-chan!

"Ella es madura e inteligente"

¡Por una maldita vez se honesta!

"Mis padre murió…mis hermanitos" susurro Nico-chan levantándose y mirándome, tenía la cara bañada en lágrimas, jamás había visto tanto sufrimiento en el rostro de alguien, quería estirar mi mano para secar sus lágrimas pero como la idiota que soy, no lo hice "Los mataron frente a mis ojos…era como si se estuvieran burlando de mi"

"Todas han perdido algo"

¿¡Cómo puedo ser tan insensible!? Quiero ser honesta, pero no puedo

"Todavía recuerdo aquel día…recuerdo los gritos de Kotori mientras nosotras estábamos escondidas como unas cobardes" Nico-chan se limpió las lágrimas con su brazo y me miro, era una mirada fría, como si intentara buscar algo dentro, como si lo que le dije significara otra cosa "Iré a ver a Kotori, pero no porque tu linda líder lo diga…lo hare porque se lo debo"

"Nico-chan…hoy nos reuniremos, solo falta hablar con Umi, así que…"

"¿¡No me escuchaste!?" exclamo Nico-chan interrumpiéndome "Las cosas no volverán a cómo eran antes, es lo mejor para todas, y así como tú lo dijiste…no tengo ganas de estar contigo, así que deja de hablarme…Nishikino-san"

Con esas últimas palabras Nico-chan salió del salón de música, por supuesto quería detenerla, pero no lo hice, soy lo peor…Nico-chan me odia y yo también me odio.

"Fui a los salones de las de segundo curso" comentaba Eli a la hora de la salida, mientras no dirigíamos de regreso a nuestras casas después de ir a visitar a Kotori, lamentablemente no habíamos podido verla, le estaban haciendo unos estudios y no nos permitieron verla; no les había mencionado nada de mi encuentro con Nico-chan…ya buscare alguna manera de arreglar las cosas "Pero una chica…Ko…Ko…"

"Kousaka Honoka, así se llama Elicchi" dijo Nozomi sonriendo "Elicchi sique siendo igual de mala para los nombres"

"No te burles de mi…el punto es que Kousaka-san me dijo que Umi estaba en un campamento con las del club de tiro con arco…no regresara hasta la próxima semana, y en cuanto a Nico ya no regreso a clases después de la primera clase, según la profesora se fue a su casa porque se sentía mal"

"Deberíamos ir a visitarla" dijo Nozomi

"¡No! Y-yo me encargaré de ella" dije de golpe a lo que mis dos amigas me miraron con curiosidad "Por favor déjenme hablar con ella primero"

"De acuerdo" dijo Eli "Entonces…yo me encargare de hablar con Umi ¿estás bien con eso?"

"Me parece lo justo" respondí, pude ver que ante la mención de Umi, la brillante sonrisa de Nozomi vacilo un poco ¿Por qué? ¿No será…? "Por cierto, Nozomi y yo te estuvimos esperando en la sala de música para el almuerzo y nunca pareciste"

"Ah eso…"Eli miro hacia otro lado, pasándose una mano por detrás del cuello "A pesar de lo que les dije en mi presentación, no dejaron de molestarme durante todo el almuerzo"

"No digas eso Elicchi…en cuanto lleguemos a casa te regañare por esa presentación tan mala" dijo Nozomi regresando a su estado alegre habitual "Hoy te duermes en el sofá"

"¿Desde cuándo son esposas?" pregunte casualmente, no pude evitar sonreír cuando vi el gran rubor en el rostro de Eli y la gran sonrisa de Nozomi, quien me ofreció chocar los cinco, lo cual hice, solo por hoy está bien

"¡Maki! ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto una abusona como Nozomi?

"Siempre lo he sido"

"Elicchi es tan popular, por eso las chicas no te dejaban salir… ¡Todas querían tener un poco de mi Elicchi!"

"¡No hagas que suene como algo sucio!" exclamo Eli, me pregunto si su rostro puede volverse más rojo "Es solo porque es una escuela de chicas, si fuera una escuela mixta…"

"Serían los chicos quienes no te dejarían en paz…y supongo que una que otra chica" respondí casualmente

"¡Maki deja de ponerte de acuerdo con Nozomi!"

"Me voy por aquí" dije al llegar a la intersección donde debíamos separarnos "Nos vemos mañana"

"Si…cuídate" me respondió Eli diciéndome adiós con la mano

"Que las chinches no te piquen"

"Nozomi…"

"Es un consejo Elicchi"

Ellas realmente parecen un matrimonio, pero la forma en que Eli menciona el nombre de Umi, lo hace de una manera sumamente dulce, como cuando mama menciona el nombre de papa o viceversa; al cabo de unos 10 minutos llegue a mi casa.

"_¡Sigue tus sueños!"_

"Estoy en casa" dije al entrar, hoy mis padres salían temprano, así que a menos que se haya presentado alguna emergencia tenían que estar en casa

"Bienvenida Maki" respondió mama llegando a recibirme con papa justo detrás de ella "¿Qué tal la escuela?"

"Estuvo bien" respondí simplemente, para nada bien, pero ya arreglare las cosas, tengo que hacerlo

"¿Qué tal tus amigas?" pregunto papa dándome unas palmaditas en la cabeza cuando pase junto a él "Según tu mama, ayer fuiste con Eli-chan a visitar a Kotori-chan, ¿Viste hoy a Nico-chan y Umi-chan?"

"Umi está un campamento y en cuanto a Nico-chan…no pude hablar con ella" pude ver como mis papas intercambiaba una mirada preocupados, me conocen demasiado bien, esto a veces puede resultar molesto "Me iré a preparar para la cena"

Diciendo esto me dirigí rápidamente a la planta alta donde se encontraba mi habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de mi deje escapar un suspiro, tengo que arreglar las cosas con Nico-chan ¿eh? Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo; cambiándome rápidamente, un short rojo, y un suéter azul, no saldré a ningún lado, así que no necesito estar abrigada, al bajar mis padres ya estaban en la mesa esperándome para cenar y como siempre me recibieron con una sonrisa.

"_¡Sigue tus sueños!"_

"Saben, he pensado sobre la Todai" dije al sentarme y tomar el primer bocado, si, ese siempre ha sido el plan desde que tengo memoria, mis abuelos y mis padres fueron a la Todai…Universidad de Tokyo, la mejor del país, yo tendría que ir ahí también, para cursar la carrera en medicina…el sueño de mis padres

"¿Qué pasa con eso Maki?" pregunto papa viéndome con cariño "¿Quieres hacer un tour tan temprano?"

"N-no es eso, es solo…" ¿Cómo podía decirles esto?

"¿Te gustaría estudiar mejor en América?" pregunto mama "Estaríamos tristes si no te tenemos cerca, pero si es lo que deseas…"

"No es eso" volví a repetir, sentía las palmas de mis manos sudorosas, pero tengo que hacerlo "No pienso estudiar medicina"

No me atreví a levantar la mirada, solo escuche cuando alguno de los dos dejo caer los cubiertos que cayeron en el plato, haciendo eco por todo el comedor

"¿De que estas hablando Maki?" pregunto papa

"No me gusta…la medicina"

"Maki ya no eres una niña y el mundo no funciona con lo que te gusta o no, tendrás que hacer cosas que no te gusten"

"Tu padre tiene razón Maki" lo secundo mama que sin darme cuenta se había levantado y ahora se encontraba detrás de mí, sosteniéndome de los hombros "Además, si no es medicina ¿Qué te gustaría estudiar?"

"Quizá administración" hablo papa antes de que yo tuviera tiempo para responder "Eso también ayudaría al hospital"

"Música…" dije con un hilo de voz, pude sentir como las manos de mama se tensaban, y no pude atreverme a levantar la vista para ver el rostro de papa "Quiero estudiar música…he investigado y hay muy buenas academias y…"

"¡Imposible!" exclamo papa dando un manotazo en la mesa, ante ese golpe alce mi vista y me encontré con su mirada, hubiera podido lidiar con el estando enojado, pero ¿decepcionado? No podía con esto, voltee para buscar el apoyo de mama, pero ella tenía la misma expresión que papa; estaba a punto de decirles que todo había sido una broma, que estudiaría lo que ellos quisieran pero la voz de Nico-chan seguía sonando en mi mente

"_¡Persigue tus sueños Maki-chan! ¡Persigamos juntas nuestros sueños!"_

"Si tomaras la música como un pasatiempo" empezó mama pero negué rápidamente con la cabeza

"Estudiar medicina es muy pesado, no me daría tiempo" respondí mirándolos fijamente "Además no pienso pasar mi vida trabajando en algo que detesto"

"¡No hables así señorita!" exclamo papa "Gracias a eso que detestas has podido vivir como una princesa todos estos años ¡Así que no hables así!"

"Lo siento…yo solo..¡Quiero ser compositora!"

"Maki, los compositores se mueren de hambre ¿quieres realmente eso?" pregunto dulcemente mama acariciando mi cabello

"Quiero seguir mis sueños"

"¡Al diablo los sueños!"

"Querido"

"¡Hemos trabajado todos estos años!" exclamo papa acercándose a mí, nunca había visto a papa molesto, esta es una cara de el desconocida para mi "¡Tu madre y yo! ¡Hemos trabajado como esclavos para ese hospital, para que tú en un ataque de adolescente rebelde lo destruyas!"

"¡Sé que estoy siendo egoísta, pero no puedes obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero!" todo paso demasiado rápido, empecé a sentir primero una picazón y después un terrible dolor en mi mejilla…Oh, papa me ha dado una cachetada

"¡Tomoya!" exclamo mama haciendo a papa a un lado de un empujón y tomando mi rostro entre sus manos "¿Estas bien Maki? Todo estara bien corazón"

"Tu amiga está muriendo" dijo papa fríamente sacando un cigarrillo y llevándoselo a los labios "Minami Kotori…las pruebas de hoy…un año…quizá meses"

"¿¡Que pasa contigo!?" exclamo mama disgustada abrazándome "Prometimos que no diríamos nada ¿¡Es tu manera de venganza!? ¡Que maduro te estas comportando Tomoya!"

"No es venganza…solo… ¿no te gustaría salvar vidas así Maki? Si te conviertes en doctora quizá puedas salvar a gente con los mismos problemas que Kotori-chan, si te convierte en doctora…"

"¡Cállate!" exclame separándome de mama y mirando por primera vez con odio a mi padre, lo que provoco una mirada asustada de este "¿¡Crees que me importa salvar a gente que no conozco!? ¡Solo quiero que Kotori esté bien! ¡Solo me importa la gente que ame, los demás pueden irse al infierno!"

Sin pensarlo dos veces salí corriendo de casa, pude escuchar detrás de mí a mama llamándome y a papa gritándome que lo sentía, que lo perdonara, pero solo parecen voces lejanas, como si estuvieran en otra dimensión, Kotori va a morir, esa es la razón por la que la dejaran salir del hospital, para que viva sus últimos meses como una estudiante normal.

"¡El mundo apesta!" exclame sin dejar de correr, hasta ahora me percato que está lloviendo, no tengo idea hacia donde voy, solo deseo que este dolor desaparezca…Nico-chan me odia, y Kotori…ella…¿¡Porque tuve que regresar!? Gracias al agua y a que salí descalza de casa resbale justo cuando estaba a punto de doblar una esquina "¡Maldición!"

Me encogí lo más que pude, poniendo mi cabeza en mi rodillas y pasando mis brazos por mis pantorrillas como si quisiera desaparecer, podía sentir las frías gotas de lluvia que me habían dejado completamente empapada, quizá si no nos hubiéramos escondido, si ese día hubiéramos salido hubiéramos podido hacerlo, su nunca hubiéramos ido a esa vieja estación de ferrocarriles…pero él hubiera no existe…no pudimos salvar a Kotori y no podemos salvarla ahora.

Hey Nico-chan ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué estás pensando? Acerca que soy una molestia ¿Estas escuchando alguna canción? ¿Recuerdas nuestra canción?

De repente sentí que la lluvia había deja de caer sobre mí, al levantar la vista, me encontré con la mirada preocupada de Nico-chan que me cubría con su paraguas.

"Te estas mojando" susurre, se ha dado cuenta que estoy llorando, debo de verme patética

"No importa" respondió Nico-chan arrodillándose a mi lado, dejo la sombrilla de lado y me atrajo hacia ella, acariciándome la espalda "Todo estará bien Maki-chan, lo que sea que haya pasado se resolverá…estoy aquí Maki-chan, estoy aquí"

**Y nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, y bueno este capítulo fue de Maki, muchas gracias por leer y de nuevo gracias por lo reviews, favoritos y follows es lo que me da mi yuri energía para continuar. Subiré nuevo capítulo del fic Jolks el domingo…ya vieron los gifs ¿verdad? Kussun es tan…tan…¡tachi! Jajaja, nos leemos la próxima semana.**


	4. Deseo

**Gracias por lo reviews, favoritos y follows, hoy estoy medio ida, así que si escribo alguna incongruencia perdonadme por favor…es el problema de jugar visual novels toda la noche jaja por cierto la canción que usare en este capítulo es "Be With You" de Tiara, es bastante linda, así que si gustan pueden buscarla en cierto canal de videos jeje, mejor vallamos al capítulo.**

"_**Deseo"**_

"_Aquí tienes" dijo una mujer de aproximadamente treinta años dándole una cajita de leche a una pequeña niña de cabello azulado y ojos miel "Tómala con cuidado Umi-chan"_

_Umi asintió y se llevó la pajita a los labios para beber su leche, mientras su madre la veía sonriendo; Umi era una buena chica, madura para su edad, buenas calificaciones, educada y nunca les diría una mala palabra a sus padres, así creyera que lo que hacían era injusto. En este momento mientras su mama leía un libro, ella se encontraba mirando a tres niñas aproximadamente de su edad que arrastraban una vieja cámara de una llanta, junto a ellas estaba un chica mayor, "su niñera" fue lo primero que pensó Umi._

_La mirada ansiosa que les lanzaba no pasó desapercibida para su madre, sabia perfectamente que su pequeña hija le gustaría ir a jugar con ellas, pero por su timidez jamás se atrevería._

"_Umi-chan ¿Qué te parece si te vas a presentar?" pregunto su madre sonriéndole tiernamente, Umi negó rápidamente con la cabeza, solo de pensar en hacer algo así, sentía como si el mundo se le viniera encima "Me gustaría que hicieras amigos Umi-chan"_

_Umi no dijo nada, solo se limitó a seguir viendo a esas niñas, por supuesto que le gustaría jugar con ellas, pero no podía hacerlo, lo había intentado muchas veces en la escuela, pero siempre se acobardaba en el último momento; era como si algo la llamara a unirse a ellas._

_Una de las niñas volteo a donde se encontraba y sus ojos se encontraron a lo que Umi bajo rápidamente la cabeza, la conocía, era un año mayor que ella y por algo que no entendía, siempre la buscaba con la mirada en la hora del almuerzo…Eli, así se llamaba, a Umi le recordaba una de esas muñecas rubias de porcelana que su mama coleccionaba y le gustaban tanto, para ella esa era la razón por la que le gustaba mirar a Eli._

"_Hola" Umi sintió un escalofrió al reconocer aquella voz_

"_Buenas tardes jovencitas" hablo su madre ante el silencio de Umi que jamás había encontrado el suelo tan interesante "Ella es Umi-chan, mi hija"_

"_¡Soy la gran ídolo Nico y voy a alegrar tu tard…! ¡Hey! ¿¡Porque me golpeas Maki-chan!?"_

"_No quiero que piense que somos raras"_

"_¿¡A quien llamas rara!?"_

"_Vamos, vamos chicas" de nuevo esa voz "Mi nombre es Ayase Eli, es un placer"_

"_Que pequeña más educada, te pareces a mi Umi-chan"_

"_Yazawa Nico"_

"_Nishikino Maki"_

"_¿Qué hay con esa fría forma de presentarse?"_

"_Umi-chan…vamos" la animo su mama tomando su mano entre la suya, Umi alzo la vista y se encontró con el rostro amoroso de su madre, no decepcionaría su mama, lo haría y entonces cuando llegara a casa le contaría a su papa que había hecho amigas, ya podía ver su sonrisa, seguramente la abrazaría y le diría su típica frase, __esa es mi niña__._

_Lo haría y por primera vez, no solo haría cosas por tener a sus padres felices, sino porque ella también lo quería._

"_¡S-sonoda Umi!" exclamo con la voz cargada de emoción, tenía miedo, pero la emoción y una mezcla de felicidad era lo que más la llenaba_

"_¿Te gustaría jugar con nosotras?" pregunto Eli estirando su mano; ella nunca había sido una chica amistosa, incluso ahora que de una u otra manera era un poco más abierta, gracias a Nozomi, no podía dejar entrar a cualquier persona a su vida, pero al igual que con Maki y Nico, Eli sentía que esa niña sentada frente a ella necesitaba ser parte de su grupo, ellas la necesitaban._

_Umi se quedó mirando la mano que le ofrecían por unos segundos, y como un movimiento innato. Tomo la mano que Eli le ofrecía; quizá solo era un pensamiento infantil, pero Umi decidió que no quería soltar esta mano._

"_Vamos a llevar esto cerca del rio" dijo Maki señalando la vieja llanta "Vamos"_

"_Maki-chan actúa como una pequeña niña maleducada" dijo Nico con una sonrisa burlona "Primero debes pedir permiso a su mama"_

"_L-lo que sea"_

"_Ve" dijo simplemente la madre de Umi, le dio un beso en la cabeza a su hija y levantándose lentamente les dio una sonrisa a las chicas "Cuídenla ¿de acuerdo?"_

_Nozomi, quien se había quedado en completo silencio, sintió que esa mujer no solo estaba hablando de ese momento, la frase que había dicho tenía otro significado, y por un momento, Nozomi creyó que la había mirado, que había podido verla._

"_¡Ayudare en todo lo que pueda!" exclamo Umi en cuanto su mama había desaparecido de su vista, aun sostenía la mano de Eli, que parecía bastante animada, y Umi no pudo evitar que esa alegría se le contagiara…su mano izquierda estaba cálida, pero su derecha se sentía fría, faltaba algo, o mejor dicho alguien "mmm ella…"_

"_Toujou Nozomi, es un placer conocerte Umi-chan" dijo Nozomi sonriendo "Sabes Umi-chan, me sorprende que Elicchi haya ido por su propia cuenta a hablar contigo, es una chica muy tímida"_

"_¡No es así!" exclamo Eli, aunque ella tampoco lo entendía, solo lo sabía, sabía que tenía que ir a hablar con ella en cuanto la vio "A Nozomi le gusta avergonzarme"_

"_Ayase-san…"_

"_Solo llámame Eli, así yo podre llamarte Umi"_

"_¿P-podrías soltar mi mano?"_

"_Ah, lo siento ¿te moleste?"_

"_¡No! Es solo…tengo ganas de hacer pipí" ante esta declaración Nico empezó a reír, seguida de las demás ¿Ir a hacer pipí es gracioso? No realmente, más bien las risas eran de alegría, ya que aunque ellas no lo supieran, el circulo estaba a punto de cerrarse y en ese momento una enorme felicidad las invadió._

"_Las niñas no comprendían muy bien este sentimiento, pero Nozomi pudo entender un poco más, era como ver a una vieja amiga después de mucho tiempo, una reunión de amigas que no se han visto por mucho, mucho tiempo._

**Presente**

"Muchas gracias" dije cuando el taxi estaciono frente a mi casa, se suponía que estaría fuera por una semana, en un campamento del club de tiro con arco, pero en cuanto llegue a la terminal, supe que tenía que regresar a casa, que no estaría en paz si subía a ese tren, Eli está en la ciudad y estar en un campamento por una semana era impensable "Quiero verla"

"Bienvenida Umi-san" dijo nuestra ama de llaves en cuanto entre a casa, siempre me ha gustado este lugar, papa construyo la casa con un estilo tradicional japonés solo por mama, ella amaba este lugar "Tu padre salió, pero dijo que no tardaría, ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer?"

"No es necesario, tomare un baño e iré a dormir" ella solo asintió en reconocimiento y se retiró; al entrar a mi habitación lo primero que hice fue dirigirme a mi armario y sacar una pequeña caja, al abrirla pude ver las fotos que había guardado y no había visto desde que mama murió…las fotos de mis amigas.

Tome entre mis dedos la última foto que nos tomamos juntas, fue un día antes que sucediera todo eso; nos encontrábamos las seis, aunque Nozomi no salió en la foto, es como si pudiera verla sonriendo detrás de Eli, todas usábamos yukata y Eli sostenía mi mano izquierda mientras que Kotori sostenía la derecha, Nico había tomado del brazo a Maki, mientras la primera hacia un signo de paz a la cámara, la segunda tenía la cara roja, fue un día mágico, el ultimo día de nuestra alegría.

"Están frías" dije viendo mis manos, dejando escapar un suspiro me dirigí a tomar una ducha, en cuanto me quite mi camisa del uniforme, pude ver las marcas en mi brazos, si Eli viera lo que me estoy haciendo a mí misma seguramente me regañaría y Kotori…seguramente la haría llorar…Kotori ¿Cómo estará?

"Umi-chan" la voz de mi padre llego desde fuera de mi habitación, así que deje la pequeña navaja en su lugar y procedí a darme una ducha rápida

"Bajare enseguida" le respondí, dejando que el agua callera por mi cuerpo, ya no duele, desde hace tiempo las heridas de mis brazos han dejado de doler "Los seres humanos podemos acostumbrarnos a todo"

Quince minutos después baje para encontrar a mi padre caminando nerviosamente por la sala, creo que lo entiendo, hoy será el día en que me presente a la mujer con la que está saliendo, tengo que ser educada, por mama, tengo que comportarme.

"Eso fue rápido Umi-chan" dijo papa en cuanto me vio, su habitual sonrisa era ahora una sonrisa nerviosa "¿Se canceló el campamento?"

"No, solo…no me sentía en condiciones para ir" papa solo se limitó a asentir y siguió moviéndose nerviosamente "Así que, hoy conoceré a tu futura esposa"

"Si…Umi-chan no quiero que estés incomoda, así que si no te agrada solo tienes que decirme y terminare con ella"

"Es imposible que haga eso padre" respondí frunciendo el ceño y tomándolo de los brazos para que dejara de moverse "No me permitiría ser egoísta, mereces encontrar a alguien"

"Eso no importa Umi-chan" dijo papa dándome un fuerte abrazo "Eres mi hija, así que tu estas primero que nadie ¿entiendes? Este viejo solo necesita que su linda hija este a su lado y será feliz"

"Eres demasiado despreocupado"

"Y tú te pareces demasiado a tu madre cuando me regañas" dijo papa alejándose de mí y sonriendo "¿Entonces vamos?"

"Si" respondí, el asintió y dándose vuelta empezó a caminar hacia un cuarto al final del pasillo; al entrar la foto de mama sonriendo nos recibió "Regresaremos en un rato madre"

"No te pongas celosa Hikari-chan ¡Tú siempre serás la numero uno en mi corazón!" exclamo papa, pude notar la tristeza en su voz "Así que…un día nos volveremos a ver"

Ambos inclinamos la cabeza y nos encaminamos a la salida de la casa y subimos al auto de papa, tengo que comportarme, no importa qué clase de persona sea, le diré a papa que es maravillosa, eso es lo que hare.

"¿Nerviosa?" pregunto papa mirándome de reojo

"Tú eres el que debería de estarlo" le respondí mirando por la ventana

"Supongo…Umi-chan, no he dejado de amar a tu madre"

"¿Entonces porque te quieres volver a casar?" pregunte, y sin querer me salió de una forma demasiado brusca "Lo siento, fue incorrecto hacer esa pregunta"

"jaja ya te he dicho que no tienes que ser tan formal, pero es una buena pregunta" dijo, voltee a verlo y podía ver una mirada melancólica en su rostro "Tu madre fue mi primer amor, me enamore de ella en cuanto la vi, nunca creí que tuviera tanta suerte, pero ella me acepto; cuando conocí a la persona con la que estoy saliendo ahora, me volví a enamorar"

"¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?" no quería que mi voz sonara molesta pero lo hizo

"Las personas se pueden enamorar muchas veces en su vida Umi-chan" dijo papa estacionando el auto frente a un complejo de apartamentos "Ame a tu madre, aun la amo porque ella era mi alma gemela…ella era mi persona"

"¿Crees en eso?"

"¡Por supuesto! Creo que en este mundo hay dos personas que están destinadas amarse más que a nadie, podríamos llamarlo la pareja perfecta ¿destinada quizá? Pero…incluso aunque estén destinados a amarse, eso no significa que al final vallan a acabar juntos, puede no hacerlo, pueden incluso salir y romper, nunca conocerse y entonces estas personas se enamorar de nuevo pero jamás de la misma manera en que lo harán con su alma gemela ¿Romántico?"

"Tú y mama inventaron eso"

"jaja me descubriste, pero creo que es verdad"

Nunca fui buena con estas cosas, romance y sentimientos, si no hubiera sido por mama, nunca me hubiera dado cuenta que me gustaba Eli, pero eso ahora ya no importa, solo fue algo de niñas pequeñas, estos sentimientos ya no existen.

"Entiendo…"

"Pero aunque hablemos de esto" dijo papa con una mirada amenazante "No te dejare salir con cualquier chico ¿entiendes? ¡Antes tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver! Besar a mi hija ¡Impensable!"

"¿B-b-b-b-b-b-beso? ¡No menciones algo así!"

"jaja Hikari-chan también se avergonzaba por eso!" papa salió del auto riendo a grandes carcajadas, deje escapar un suspiro y empecé a seguirlo; por alguna razón, este lugar me parece familiar ¿He estado aquí antes?

Papa estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando esta se abrió de golpe y una melena rubia nublo mi campo de visión, por lo que papa tuvo que sostenerme para que no callera

"¡Umi-san!" esa voz ¿Arisa? Efectivamente cuando se separó de mi pude verla "¡Mama me lo acaba de decir! ¡Seremos hermanas Umi-san!"

Imposible, eso significa que Eli…

"Déjala respirar Arisa" la madre de Eli se acercó a nosotros…la odio…incluso más que al padre de Eli, la abandono por cuatro años, por su culpa Eli tuvo que pasar todo ese infierno con su padre, la detesto "Es bueno verte Umi-chan"

"Opino lo mismo" dije intentando poner una expresión educada, pero estoy segura que noto mi mirada de antes.

"Eli aun no llega de la escuela" dijo Ayase-san indicándonos que pasáramos, inmediatamente papa rodeo con su brazo el hombro de Ayase-san, tendré que soportar esto por el "Estoy segura que se pondrá muy feliz cuando te vea"

"Disculpa Erika-chan ¿puedo usar tu baño? Por la emoción olvide ir antes" dijo papa con una sonrisa apenada, Ayase-san dejo escapar un suspiro y le indico que la siguiera.

"¡Vamos!" dijo emocionada Arisa tomando mi mano y yendo a la pequeña sala "Onee-chan seguro que también se pone feliz cuando se entere…mmm cuando nuestros padres se casen…seremos Sonoda ¿no?"

Hermanas…no quiero eso…si esa palabra se relaciona con Eli se vuelve doloroso.

"Estoy en casa" al escuchar esa voz me levante del sofá rápidamente y mi corazón empezó a latir demasiado rápido

"Estamos Elicchi" ¿Nozomi? Eli murmuro algo y Nozomi comenzó a reír…solo nosotras la vemos, siempre ha sido así.

"¡Onee-chan te tengo una sorpresa!" exclamo Arisa saliendo de la sala, no puedo moverme…quiero verla, pero también tengo miedo ¿y si me odia? Nunca le escribí, siempre he sido una cobarde…solo hablar de amor me pone de los nervios.

"Cálmate Arisa, no tienes que jalar de mi tan fuerte… ¡Arisa!" en cuanto Eli entro a la sala pareció que el tiempo se detuvo, hermosa ¿Cómo pude pensar cuando era niña en escribirle una carta? ¿Se mi esposa? Ni aunque fuera chico hubiera tenido una oportunidad, ella está completamente fuera de mi alcance; desvié mi vista a Nozomi que me sonrió en respuesta…Eli queda perfecta con alguien como Nozomi…no conmigo.

"Arisa" la voz firme de Eli me saco de mis pensamientos y dirigí mi atención a ella que miraba a su hermana con el ceño fruncido "Necesito tener una palabras con Umi ¿puedes dejarnos solas?"

"S-si" respondió Arisa pasando su mirada de Eli a mi "No seas muy dura onee-chan"

Eli dejo escapar un suspiro y su mirada se posó en mí ¿estas molesta?

"Lament…" antes de terminar Ei se acercó rápidamente a mí, estaba segura que me daría una cachetada, pero me abrazo "¿E-Eli?"

"Gracias a Dios" susurro Eli abrazándome más fuerte "Nozomi me dijo que estabas bien, pero necesitaba verlo con mis propios ojos"

"E-estoy bien…lamento tanto no haberte escrito…es solo que…" Eli se separó de mí y mirándome directamente a los ojos, me indico que continuara, está demasiado cerca ¡No puedo respirar! "No puedo decir por qué…pero… ¡Por favor discúlpame!"

"Entiendo, esperare a que estés lista" me lleve mi mano a mi corazón, demasiado rápido, siento algo en el estómago y no puedo mirarla directamente a los ojos "¿Umi?"

"¿Para mí no hay un abrazo Umi-chan?" dijo Nozomi sonriendo y acercándose a mí, dándome un breve abrazo "Ahora si estamos todas juntas ¿No Elicchi?"

"Si…todo marchara bien ahora" respondió Eli alejándose de mí y parándose al lado de Nozomi "Sobre tu mama, lo lamento mucho Umi, me hubiera gustado estar aquí contigo cuando todo sucedió"

"Está bien…yo…estoy bien ahora" dirigí mi mirada hacia Nozomi , que la aparto rápidamente "Lo siento Nozomi…no debería haberte culpado…no fue tu culpa"

"Umi-chan"

"Estoy segura que mi madre te agradecería profundamente lo que hiciste" dije sonriendo "Para ella, mi padre y yo éramos lo más importante…muchas gracias"

"Umi-chan siempre ha sido demasiado educada…¿Cómo un príncipe?" ante las palabras de Nozomi sentí como me ruborizaba a lo que ella me dio una mirada maliciosa, es extraño, a pesar que sonríe, esa alegría luce forzada, quizá solo lo estoy imaginando "¿Qué opinas Elicchi?"

"Y-yo…no veo a Umi como un príncipe" murmuro Eli desviando la mirada "Quiero decir…nunca me han gustado los príncipes...así que…"

¿Qué debo decir ante eso? ¡Ni siquiera sé que significa! Busque la mirada de Nozomi en busca de ayuda, pero ella estaba mirando a Eli ¿Qué significa esa mirada?

"¡T-tengo que ir a la tienda!" dije dirigiéndome rápidamente a la salida, sí, me iré de aquí, estoy demasiado nerviosa, llamare a papa desde casa y le diré que me sentí mal, me cambiare de escuela ¡No puedo estar en la misma habitación que Eli! ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Es demasiado lo que siento! "Regresare enseguida"

Sin esperar respuesta salí rápidamente y más que caminar, casi corría, me gusta Eli, pero…esto es más que gustar ¿no? Sacudí mi cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos, gustar está bien, porque es pasajero…pero algo más seria…

"Espera Umi-chan"

"¿Nozomi? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Te acompañare" me respondió dándome alcance "No permitiré que huyas"

"¡No pensaba huir!" exclame y aligere el paso, ella siempre nos ha conocido demasiado bien "¿Y Eli?"

"Dijo que tomaría una ducha" me respondió Nozomi sonriendo "¿Puedes imaginártela ahora Umi-chan?"

"¿¡Eh!? ¿¡P-p-p-porque tendría que imaginarla así!?" mi cara se está calentando demasiado

"Es lógico" me respondió Nozomi sin una pizca de humor en su voz "¿Has visitado a Kotori-chan?

Ante la mención del nombre de Kotori, me detuve de golpe y Nozomi me imito, en estos momentos me siento como una niña que ha hecho muchas travesuras y está a punto de ser regañada por su madre.

"No…" respondí, bajando la mirada

"¿Por qué?"

"Tenía miedo"

"¿De qué?"

" ¡No pude defenderla!" exclame, mirándola por fin a los ojos, las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer "¡Le dije que la protegería! Que no dejaría que alguien le hiciera algo, pero…solo me quede congelada… ¡No pude protegerla!"

"No fue tu culpa" respondió Nozomi, regresando a su habitual forma maternal "No fue culpa de ninguna…ella siempre te estará esperando con una sonrisa"

"Pero…"

"¿Querías olvidar? Olvidar ese dia"

"¡No! No quería olvidar" dije limpiándome las lágrimas y cruzándome de brazos, apretando los lugares donde me había hecho esa heridas "Si olvidaba las olvidaría a todas, aunque sea doloroso…he aprendido a lidiar con el dolor"

"Entonces es hora" dijo Nozomi acercándose y tomándome de la mano "Hoy si le llevare a Kotori lo que quiere"

"¡No puedo!" exclame intentando zafarme

"Tienes que hacerlo Umi-chan…se valiente y enfrenta a Kotori-chan"

¿Valiente? Esa palabra no existe para mí, si fuera valiente no me encerraría en mi misma de esta manera, no me haría daño de esta manera.

"¿Cómo esta Kotori?" pregunte, Nozomi me tenía sujeta fuertemente de la mano, no la culpo, estoy segura que si me suelta huiré

"Sigue siendo la misma Kotori-chan" respondió Nozomi sonriendo "Ojala pudiéramos ser igual que ella…dulce, amable…buena por naturaleza"

"Tú siempre has sido alguien amable"

"No…no soy tan buena como creen" ¿Cómo murió Nozomi? Siempre me ha intrigado eso ¿Por qué sigue aquí? ¡Por supuesto no quiero que se valla! Pero…cual es la razón del que siga aquí…"Umi-chan… ¿Qué piensas acerca de lo que les ha pasado? Sabes lo que le paso a Nichocchi ¿cierto?"

"Si…salió en periódicos y noticieros" dije sintiéndome más inútil, tampoco pude apoyar a Nico "Que tenemos muy mala suerte"

"¿Casualidad entonces?"

"No estoy segura"

"Maki-chan no cree eso, y yo tampoco" dijo Nozomi mordiéndose el labio, como si estuviera discutiendo si decirme o no algo "Es raro que todo les haya pasado a ustedes…es raro lo que paso ese día"

"Muchas personas en el mundo les pasan cosas horribles, no somos las únicas"

"Maki-chan tiene un libro…me platico de él, hoy en el almuerzo, Elicchi no estaba con nosotras ¡Esa chica es popular!" el rostro de Nozomi parece iluminarse cada vez que habla de Eli "Seis amigos de la infancia que se reúnen después de 20 años por una promesa que tienen que cumplir, esos amigos se conocieron como si estuviera destinado que así pasara, lo más curioso es que les paso exactamente lo mismo que a ustedes, los mismos…accidentes por así decirlo, es como si ese libro estuviera escribiendo nuestra historia, solo que con otros nombres y no todos son chicas"

"¿Qué pasa cuando se vuelven a reunir?"

"Las cosas parecen ir bien…"

"Como nosotras" dije, habíamos llegado a la entrada del hospital, estaba a punto de entrar, pero Nozomi me detuvo y me indico que la siguiera, así que empezamos a caminar hacia la parte trasera del hospital "Lo que estas intentando decirme es que alguien conto en ese libro, lo que nos pasó a nosotras ¿no?"

"Algo así…ellos ya son adultos cuando se vuelven a reunir, todos están en los treinta, pero los parecidos son escalofriantes" respondió Nozomi, deteniéndose y mirando hacia las ventanas "Todo es igual"

"Podría haber sido unos de los hombres que estuvo ese día…en esa vieja estación" dije recargándome en un árbol y cruzándome de brazos "Ahora que está en la cárcel quiso sacar dinero extra"

"Imposible, ese libro se escribió en el año 2000"

"Diez años antes" dije con un hilo de voz "¡Un psicópata quiso imitarlo! ¡Se han dado casos!"

"Imposible" volvió a repetir Nozomi "Yo también le propuse eso a Maki-chan, pero ella dijo que no solo es la forma es que se presentaron las muertes, de tu mama y el papa de Nicocchi…sus vidas son iguales, sus personalidades…eso no se puede imitar"

"¿En que termina ese libro?" pregunte, tenía miedo de saber la respuesta, pero Nozomi negó con la cabeza

"Maki-chan aun no lo termina de leer, o mejor dicho, no quiere terminar de leerlo, tiene miedo, no la culpo" dijo Nozomi recargándose a mi lado "Me leyó un párrafo y es exactamente lo que platicábamos"

"¿Lo dejaremos pasar?"

"¿Lo leerías Umi-chan? ¿Leerías el libro?" sin siquiera pensarlo, negué rápidamente con la cabeza "Maki-chan dijo que antes que nada investigaría quien es el autor, creo que es la mejor idea…por ahora ¡Sube Umi-chan!"

"¿Qué quieres decir con sube?" pregunte, no tengo buenos presentimientos de esto

"No nos permitirán entrar, ya que la hora de visita se acabó, así que…" dijo Nozomi señalando hacia las ventanas "Sube por este árbol, es el segundo piso en la dirección del árbol"

"¡N-no lo hare! ¡Es peligroso!"

"Umi-chan, piensa en Kotori-chan" dijo Nozomi bastante seria, deje escapar un suspiro, ya que es por Kotori "Además si te caes te atrapare"

"Eso no me tranquiliza" dije y empecé a subir por el árbol, si caigo ¡También me convertiré en fantasme y aterrorizare a Nozomi por toda la eternidad!

"Las pantis de Umi-chan son de conejitos, que adorable" nota mental, es la última vez que me pongo falda si voy a salir con Nozomi; rápidamente llegue a la ventana que me había indicado Nozomi "Toca la ventana Umi-chan"

"Lo sé" dije en un susurro, cerré mis ojos por un momento y tome una gran respiración, veré a Kotori, tengo que calmarme; acercando mis nudillos a la ventana le di unos cuantos golpecitos, deseo que este dormida.

"¿Nozomi-chan? ¿Por qué subes por ahí? Puedes pasar" al escuchar la voz de Kotori, un nudo se empezó a formar en mi garganta, no puedo llorar; abriendo la ventana me senté en el alfeizar y dejando escapar un suspiro entre, los ojos de Kotori se abrieron por completo…¡Oh por Dios Kotori! ¡Lamento tanto lo que te paso! "¡Umi-chan!"

Como si olvidara que le faltara una pierna, Kotori se movió rápidamente de la cama y hubiera caído, si no me hubiera movido rápido para detenerla, ella enterrando su cabeza en mi hombro había empezado a sollozar

"Kotori…"

"¡Umi-chan tonta!" exclamo Kotori, los sollozos se habían convertido en llanto "Tonta, tonta, nunca viniste a verme…te estaba esperando…todos los días esperaba que entraras por esa puerta y tu… ¡Tonta!"

"Perdóname Kotori" dije acercándola más a mí, como si con esto pudiera acabar con todo su sufrimiento "Perdóname…no tengo excusas, así que por favor…solo perdóname"

"Siempre…siempre te perdonare" respondió Kotori separándose de mí y sonriéndome, ya casi había olvidado cuanto amaba esa sonrisa "¡Que fachas tengo! ¡No puedo permitir que Umi-chan me vea así! Un poco de maquillaje…Umi-chan pásame esa bolsa y…"

"No" dije cargándola y llevándola hacia su cama "Creo que Kotori se ve linda así"

"No deberías de decir eso Umi-chan" murmuro Kotori sonrojándose ¿Por qué se sonroja? "Siempre has sido demasiado amable conmigo, eso a veces me confundía?"

"¿Confundía?"

"No importa" respondió Kotori moviéndose en su cama para hacerme espacio "Siéntate aquí"

"¿E-e-en tu cama? ¿Y si alguien viene?" pregunte, puedo sentir que mis mejillas se empiezan a calentar

"Umi-chan me lo debes" ante esas palabras no tuve más remedio que hacer lo que me indicaba y metiéndome bajo las mantas me acosté a su lado, ella solo sonrió y tomo mi mano "jeje estoy tan feliz"

"Hace solo un momento me llamabas tonta" dije alzando una ceja

"Perdón por eso Umi-chan"

"No…me lo merecía" dije dándole un suave apretón en la mano "Eli y las demás ¿ya vinieron a verte?"

"Si, menos Nico-chan…debo de haberlas asustado, no luzco muy bien"

"¡Eso no es cierto!" exclame tomando sus manos entre las mías "Incluso con esa cicatriz y ese parche…Kotori…luces hermosa"

"Mou Umi-chan…no podre controlarme"

"¿Controlarte?" ante mi pregunta, Kotori dejó escapar una risita "¿Pasa algo?"

"Umi-chan es tan densa como siempre" respondió Kotori sonriendo más "Pero eso es lo que la hace adorable"

"¡No soy adorable!"

"Sí que lo eres…eres incluso más adorable que cuando nos conocimos" aún recuerdo ese día, tan claramente…esa noche, no pude evitar pensar en el nombre de esa niña que había llegado de intercambio...Minami Kotori "¿Umi-chan?"

"Solo estaba recordando"

"Espero que sean buenos recuerdos"

"Lo son" y crearemos más, incluso si el libro del que hablo Nozomi es cierto, si es que no tiene un buen final, nosotras si tendremos un buen final "Te protegeré Kotori…ahora si cumpliré mi promesa"

"Y yo te protegeré a ti" me respondió Kotori "Es cierto, mañana me darán de alta ¡Regresare a la escuela!"

"Eso es maravilloso, pero ¿No es demasiado pronto?" pregunte preocupada a lo que Kotori negó rápidamente

"Ya quiero regresar a la escuela, todos estos años he recibido clases en este cuarto de hospital" respondió Kotori, parece tan ilusionada "¡Quiero ir a la escuela con todas! ¡Ese es mi deseo!"

"¿Solo eso?"

"Si…solo con estar al lado de mis amigas es suficiente" dijo Kotori cerrando los ojos y sonriendo "Gracias a ustedes…en especial gracias a Umi-chan mis días ordinarios se volvieron sumamente felices"

"Yo no he hecho nada" la amabilidad de Kotori es demasiada, no la merezco, pero…se siente cálido, el estar al lado de Kotori se siente sumamente cálido, es tan natural y tan cómodo estar con ella, igual que cuando éramos pequeñas; Kotor ahogo un pequeño bostezo, a pesar de que me gustaría quedarme aquí, tengo que dejarla descansar "Creo que es mejor que me valla"

"Espera" dijo Kotori sosteniendo mi manga de mi suéter, cuando me había sentado "Si te vas así no podre dormir… ¿recuerdas lo que hacías cuando pasaba eso?"

"T-te c-cantaba" dije en un susurro, no me gusta hacia dónde va esto "Cuando éramos niñas lo hacía, pero ahora es imposible"

"Umi-chan"

"Esto es un no Kotori"

"Umi-chan… ¡Por favor!" esa expresión…demonios, todavía tiene el mismo efecto sobre mi "Eres injusta Kotori"

"Te escuchare…pero no cantes el himno nacional, es lo que hacías cuando éramos pequeñas" deje escapar un suspiro, era lo que iba a cantar, Kotori es injusta; mi mirada se desvió hacia el pequeño buro de la habitación, donde se encontraba la misma foto que había estado viendo hace unas horas, todas tenemos una copia, la madre de Kotori fue la que nos la tomo, mis ojos de nuevo encontraron mi mano izquierda siendo sostenida por Eli y la derecha por Kotori…me sentía protegida…si ellas estaban a mi lado podía hacer cualquier cosa…si ellas siguen a mi lado ahora y en el futuro…puedo hacer cualquier cosa.

I wanna be with you egaita ano hi no mirai ga

(Quiero estar contigo en un futuro que un día dibuje)

Ima koko ni aru no wa sou anata to dakara

(Estar contigo al igual que ahora, por eso)

I wanna live with you futari ga deaeta kiseki ni

(Quiero vivir contigo el milagro en el cual dos personas se encuentran)

Arigatou arigatou I love you

(Gracias, gracias, te amo)

Sagashite ita no wa moshikashite anata na no?

(¿Podría ser que yo te buscaba a ti?)

Sou kidzuita no wa naite bakari ita ano koro

(En los momentos en los que estaba llorando)

Anata no koe ga fui ni kokoro ni fureta toki

(Inesperadamente tu voz llego a mi corazón)

Kawari hajimeta ame no sono ato kakaru niji no you ni

(Para cambiar aquella triste lluvia por un hermoso arcoíris)

I wanna be with you egaita ano hi no mirai ga

(Quiero estar contigo en un futuro que un día dibuje)

Ima koko ni aru no wa sou anata to dakara

(Estar contigo al igual que ahora, por eso)

I wanna live with you futari ga deaeta kiseki ni

(Quiero vivir contigo el milagro en el cual dos personas se encuentran)

Arigatou arigatou I love you

(Gracias, gracias, te amo)

Anata ga mienai moshi sonna hi ga kitara

(No sabía a donde ir hasta que llegaste)

Deau made no hibi natsukashii basho aruite miyou

(Caminaba por aquel Viejo camino, cuando te conocí)

Chiisana koro ni ichiban tsuyoi hoshi no hikari

(Las pequeñas estrellas brillaron más fuerte en ese momento)

Muchuu de miteta you ni anata wo mitsume tsudzuketai

(Tímidamente busque mirarte fijamente a los ojos)

I wanna be with you kokoro ga kanashii toki ni wa

(Quiero estar contigo cuando tu corazón este triste)

Nanimo iwanakute ii tada soba ni isasete

(No es necesario decir nada para estar juntas)

I wanna live with you watashi ga mikata de iru kara

(Quiero vivir contigo, porque quiero estar a tu lado)

Itsu demo itsu demo I love you

(Siempre, siempre, te amo)

Afureru egao koboreru namida

(Aquellas lagrimas que borraron esa sonrisa)

Nanimo tomezu ni arinomama ni

(No tenían nada que las haga parar)

Kanjite itai aishite itai

(Aquel sentimiento de dolor de un herido amor)

Anata to ikiteru ima wo

(Contigo se ha ido)

I wanna be with you egaita ano hi no mirai ga

(Quiero estar contigo en un futuro que un día dibuje)

Ima koko ni aru no wa sou anata to dakara

(Estar contigo al igual que ahora, por eso)

I wanna live with you futari ga deaeta kiseki ni

(Quiero vivir contigo el milagro en el cual dos personas se encuentran)

Arigatou arigatou arigatou

(Gracias, gracias, gracias)

Itsu demo itsumademo

(Siempre, por siempre)

I love you

(Te amo)

Deje escapar un suspiro y mire a Kotori, jamás la había visto tan sonrojada, deje la ventana abierta ¿Habrá pescado un resfriado?

"Kotori…¿estás bien?" dije estirando mi mano para tocar su frente pero ella la hizo a un lado "¿Kotori? No estuve bien ¿cierto? Esa canción…la escuche hace unos meses y…"

"Fue hermosa" me interrumpió Kotori, el color de sus mejillas aún seguía ahí "Yo también la he escuchado, pero…en la voz de Umi-chan es aún más maravillosa…mi corazón está latiendo demasiado rápido jeje"

"Kotori…"

"Ya es tarde Umi-chan" dijo Kotori sin mirarme "Estar por las calles tan tarde es peligroso, mañana nos veremos y…te diré algo"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"¡S-solo espera! Mañana te lo diré…como en los mangas…quiero decírtelo en la escuela" no pude evitar sonreír, Kotori se veía adorable, es raro verla a ella tan nerviosa, solo una vez la he visto así; sin siquiera pensarlo me acerque y tomándola de los hombros le di un beso en la frente "¿¡Umi-chan!?"

"M-mañana nos vemos" dije volteando rápidamente, mi cara se está quemando ¿¡porque hice eso!? Estaba alejándome cuando Kotori me jalo del brazo y quede justo frente a su cara…demasiado cerca…igual que con Eli hace un rato, acercando su cara a la mía, deposito un beso en mi mejilla "¡Kotori!"

"Con eso estamos a mano" no dije nada solo salí de ahí, no recuerdo ni como lo hice, ni como baje del árbol, solo sé que mi rostro estaba en llamas; Nozomi no dijo nada de regreso a la casa de Eli, solo me lanzaba pequeñas miradas llenas de curiosidad, tengo que calmarme.

"¡Llegaste!" exclamo papa en cuanto entre, tanto el cómo Ayase-san se encontraba en la sala con varias botellas de alcohol, por las mejillas sonrojadas de papa, supongo que ya se le pasaron bastante las copas "Hoy nos quedaremos aquí Umi-chan"

"¡No puede ser!" ¿Quedarnos? ¿Con Eli?

"Se mas considerada" ¡Siempre lo soy padre! "Tu viejo no puede manejar en este estado y no permitiré que salgas a esta hora…Eli-chan está en su habitación, ella ya está enterada"

No puede ser ¿acaso puedo pasar más vergüenza esta noche? Nozomi me indico que la siguiera, ella debe de estar viviendo con Eli, algo extraño se ha apoderado de mi estómago, es molesto.

"Aquí es" dijo Nozomi alegremente indicándome que abriera la puerta, lo cual obedecí al instante; en cuanto la abrí pude ver a Eli que se encontraba solo en ropa interior y tenía una cara de terror absoluto cuando nos vio…¡Debería de mirar hacia otro lado pero no puedo! "Elicchi es bastante sexi"

"¡Pervertidas!" exclamo Eli lanzando un peine que me dio directo en la cara, creo que también le lanzo algo a Nozomi pero a ella no puede golpearla nada, así que podía escuchar su risita, mientras Eli cerraba la puerta de golpe

"Hiciste esto a propósito" dije tallándome la frente donde el peine había golpeado, mañana tendré un moretón

"Para nada, Elicchi siempre se cambia en el baño, así que no pensé que la encontraríamos así" respondió Nozomi, parecía sincera, deje escapar un suspiro…no soy una pervertida; justo cuando estaba pensando que lo mejor sería irme, la puerta se abrió, revelando a Eli ya vestida y con un ligero rubor en su rostro

"Perdón Umi…supongo que me pase" dijo sonriendo apenada e indicándonos que pasáramos a su habitación

"¿Qué hay de mi Elicchi? ¿No te disculpas?" pregunto Nozomi fingiendo llorar

"No te golpee"

"Pero la intención es lo que cuenta"

"De acuerdo…perdón Nozomi" eche una vista rápida a la habitación de Eli, supongo que es lógico que aún no ha desempacado, al fin y al cabo se mudaran a mi casa; mi mirada se detuvo en esa foto…la misma de Kotori "¿Aun lo recuerdas?"

"Si…fue un día maravilloso" le respondí "Fue a ver a Kotori, será dada de alta mañana, volverá a la escuela…Nozomi me llevo"

"Buen trabajo Nozomi" dijo Eli dándole pulgar arriba a Nozomi a lo que esta le devolvió el gesto, siempre he sentido envidia de su relación, incluso cuando éramos pequeñas, siempre me sentía desplazada por Nozomi y ahora aun puedo sentirlo "Mañana iremos todas juntas, como en los viejos tiempos"

¿Viejos tiempos? ¡La carta! Eli aún no ha mencionado nada, tampoco es que quiero que lo mencione, si lo hace moriré de vergüenza…mis sentimientos, los sentimientos que gracias a mama pude descubrir, le eche un rápido vistazo a Eli que parecía conversar de algo con Nozomi… ¿Celos? ¿Así es como se sienten?

"Saldré un momento" dijo Nozomi, sorprendiéndonos tanto a Eli como a mí, se veía decaída, como si quisiera decir algo pero se esforzara para callarlo, todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntas me he acostumbrado a verla siempre sonriente, así que ver ese lado melancólico de Nozomi se siente extraño

"¿Estas bien Nozomi?" pregunto Eli visiblemente preocupada

"Si…solo necesito salir un momento" dicho esto, Nozomi atravesó la puerta y desapareció de nuestra vista "Desde la mañana actúa raro…evita mi mirada, es como si no pudiera verme a los ojos, la conozco demasiado bien y sé que me está ocultando algo"

"¿Se lo has preguntado?"

"Ella no me lo dirá…Nozomi es una cabezota" dijo Eli sentándose en su cama y mirándome ¿tengo que decir algo? "Estas demasiado tensa ¿todo está bien?"

"S-si…supongo que me sorprendió ver a Kotori" respondí jugando con el dobladillo de mi suéter, Eli solo se limitó a asentir "Pero lo que más me sorprendió es que sigue siendo la misma Kotori, a pesar de todo…sigue siendo ella"

"Si, Nozomi tiene razón…sin duda alguna ella es la más valiente de todas nosotras" dijo Eli sonriéndome, me pregunto si mi corazón puede latir más rápido ¿moriré de una arritmia? "Que tonta soy, te prestare algo de ropa"

"¿Tienes un fotón?" pregunte mientras Eli sacaba de una de sus cajas un pijama, y me lo entregaba

"Lo siento Umi no tengo ninguno" dijo Eli sonriendo nerviosamente y volviendo a sentarse en su cama "T-tendremos que compartir cama"

"¿¡Q-que!?"

"No es tan malo"

"N-no es que sea malo" susurre, es solo que no se si pueda estar bien, mis manos están empezando a sudar; Eli me indico que me sentara a su lado y la obedecí enseguida "Perdón por la intrusión"

"jaja no seas tan formal conmigo ¿Somos amigas no?" dijo Eli tomando mi mano, la misma mano que sostuvo Kotori hace un rato… ¿Amigas? Me pregunto si Eli hizo amigos en Rusia, ¿Tomo la mano de alguien? ¿Tuvo un n-n-novio? ¿b-beso? "Umi ¿estás bien? Estas empezando a hacer caras raras"

"Eli… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" dije sin mirarla, no sé de donde estoy sacando este ¿valor? En estos momentos, Eli asintió en respuesta mientras aun sostenía mi mano "¿T-tienes…a alguien q-que te g-g-g-guste?"

Me siento patética.

"Si…aunque no es exactamente gustar" ante la respuesta de Eli levante rápidamente la mirada para encontrarme con la suya; sonreía pero de una manera diferente, era como si estuviera pensando en algo hermoso "Yo…estoy enamorada de alguien…amo a esa persona"

¿Amor? ¿Gustar? ¿Hay mucha diferencia?

_¡Eli me gusta!_

¿Quién es? ¿Es algún chico de la escuela vecina? ¿Vale la pena? Hay tantas preguntas que quiero hacerle, pero esas preguntas no pueden salir, porque…es la primera vez que veo una expresión así en el rostro de Eli, sin duda alguna esa persona es sumamente afortunada…quizá…es Nozomi…

"Entiendo" dije lentamente, aunque no estoy segura si se lo dije a Eli o a mí misma

"Pero…no puedo decírselo a nadie" dijo Eli interrumpiendo mis pensamientos "Mucho menos a esa persona…no puedo decirle que pone mi mundo al revés…que su voz es mi sonido favorito…no quiero arruinar las cosas"

"Entiendo" Si lo entiendo…me he enamorado de una chica, pero no es como si me hubiera enamorado de ella porque es una chica…me enamore de esta persona y ella solo resulto ser una chica…incluso si hubiera sido un chico, yo me hubiera enamorado de Eli…solo porque es Eli

"_Las personas se enamoran varias veces"_

"_Eso es raro"_

"_No…por eso Umi-chan, si algún día te enamoras y tu corazón se rompe, no lo cierres, porque podrías perder la oportunidad de encontrar otro amor…así es como somos los seres humanos_

Incluso ahora recordando esas palabras de mi madre, me parecen extrañas ¿Por qué razón este corazón dejaría de latir así? ¿Por quién más latiría si no es por Eli?

"¿Umi?" levantándome tome la ropa que Eli me había prestado y la abrace fuertemente

"¿Puedo pasar a tu baño para cambiarme?" pregunte intentando sonreír

"Si…es esa puerta" me respondió Eli, a lo que empecé a caminar hacia el baño, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, la mano de Eli me detuvo "Umi…me alegra tenerte a mi lado…gracias"

"No he hecho nada"

"Supongo que tengo que decirles gracias a todas" dijo Eli soltándome la mano y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta "Empezare por Nozomi"

Gracias mama, gracias a ti ahora sé lo que siento realmente por Eli, seguramente mis sentimientos no serán correspondidos, pero haberme dado cuenta de ellos ya es un regalo…quizá algún día cuando vea al pasado y tenga una persona sosteniendo mi mano, cuando recuerde estos momentos, podre estar feliz al saber que me enamore de alguien tan maravillosa como Ayase Eli

"Gracias Eli"

**Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado; respecto a la canción solo imaginarla catada por Mimorin siento que me da algo jaja estoy obsesionada lo se xD ahora quiero hacerles una pregunta ¿Qué pareja creen que debe de prevalecer al final? ¿Cuáles serían las razones? Tengo curiosidad de saber sus opiniones **

**Nos leemos la próxima semana.**


	5. Yo Tengo Una Persona Que Amo

**Como siempre se los digo y nunca me cansare de repetirlo, muchas gracias por sus reviews, favoritos, follows y por leer esta loca historia; los comentarios del capítulo pasado me sirvieron mucho, es bueno saber lo que piensan de las parejas, por cierto ¿Leyeron el doujin NozoEli-EliHono, de dynasty? Lo leí el lunes y… ¡Mi pobre corazón! ¡Quiero saber quién es el/la que lo hizo, para perseguirl hasta el fin de los tiempos! Ok eso no xD pero fue tan triste y cruel y…*se hace bolita* ¿Por qué nos hacen sufrir así? mejor vallamos al capítulo.**

_**Yo Tengo Una Persona Que Amo**_

"_¿Qué haces?" pregunto Maki, acababa de entrar a la casa del árbol y encontró a Nico escribiendo algo, parecía demasiado concentrada "¿Tus deberes?"_

"_¡Para nada!" exclamo Nico, por su expresión parecía que le habían dicho algún insulto_

"_Debí suponerlo, estamos hablando de Nico-chan" dijo Maki sacando un tapete de un viejo baúl y poniéndolo en el suelo para poder sentarse, ignorando las duras miradas que le daba Nico, por su última declaración "¿Dónde están las demás?"_

"_Eli tiene clase de danza, Nozomi esta con ella y Umi fue a visitar a sus abuelos al campo" respondió Nico sin quitar la vista de lo que escribía "Son vacaciones de verano… ¿Piensas ir a algún lado?"_

"_No, mis papas tienes mucho trabajo en el hospital" Maki estaba empezando a ponerse curiosa por lo que Nico estaba escribiendo, pero no le preguntaría, solo se repetía una y otra vez, que no le interesaba "Quiero preguntarle algo a Eli sobre mi tarea"_

"_Pregúntame a mi ¡La gran Nico Nico ni, te ayudara!" Maki solo la miro sin expresión alguna cuando Nico hizo su característica firma "¿Qué hay con esa cara? ¡No me gusta!"_

"_Así nací, no la puedo cambiar"_

"_Maki-chan es demasiado agresiva conmigo" dijo Nico regresando su atención a su hoja y haciendo un mohín, que Maki encontró adorable, pero no lo diría, porque Nishikino Maki nunca dice que ve algo adorable y menos a la persona con la que se pasa peleando todos los días "¿Me odias?"_

_Maki se sorprendió ante la repentina pregunta ¿odiar a Nico? Ella no creía odiarla, si no, jamás se hubieran hecho amigas, era solo que cada vez que veía a Nico, le entraba una extraña manía de molestarla, le gustaba molestarla, discutir con ella, se divertía; lo mismo sucedía con Nico, aunque estos últimos días había tenido cierta duda con respecto a Maki, quizá Maki la odiaba y eso la había hecho llorar varias noches._

"_N-no te odio" respondió Maki jugando con su cabello, un hábito que la seguiría hasta la vida adulta, le dio una rápida mirada a Nico, que sonreía de esa forma especial, especial a los ojos de Maki "¿¡P-porque sonríes así!? Además ¿¡Qué demonios estas escribiendo!?"_

"_Tsh esa boquita Maki-chan" dijo Nico sonriendo con aire de suficiencia y pasándole la hoja en la que estaba trabajando "Es una canción, ya que me convertiré en una idol, tengo que componer una gran canción"_

"_¿Qué es esto?" lo único que podía leer Maki era cosas referentes a lo maravillosa y linda que era Nico, a la vista de Maki, era la cosa más tonta que había leído "Esto es horrible"_

"_¿¡Que has dicho!?" Nico se levantó rápidamente y le quito el papel a Maki "¡No tienes nada de tacto! ¿¡No puedes ser más amable!?"_

"_Tu canción es una obra de arte"_

"_¡Estas siendo sarcástica!"_

"_Me sorprende que conozcas esa palabra"_

"_¡Y empiezas de nuevo!" exclamo Nico empezando a llorar "¡Nada de lo que hago está bien ante tus ojos, siempre buscas algo para criticarme!"_

_Maki no sabía qué hacer, Nico había empezado a llorar más fuerte, como si alguien la hubiera golpeado, sabía que tenía que ser más amable, pero era tan difícil; dio un pequeño suspiro y se acercó a Nico quitándole la hoja de su canción._

"_Dije que era horrible como canción…pero…" su cara se estaba empezando a calentar, dar halagos no es lo suyo "C-creo que tiene un poco de r-razón lo que escribiste…q-quizá seas un p-poco linda"_

_Lo primero que hizo Nico, fue darse una cacheta, lo que había dicho Maki solo podía significar que estaba soñando, o que la niña parada frente a ella no era Maki, sino una extraterrestre y la verdadera Maki estaría volando a cien años luz de distancia._

"_¿Por qué te golpeas? ¿Eres idiota?"_

"_¡Tú eres la idiota diciendo cosas así de la nada!"_

"_¡N-no es como si lo quisiera decir! ¡Dijiste que debería ser amable!"_

"_¡Entonces no seas amable solo porque te lo pidan! ¡Maki-chan debe de ser Maki-chan!"_

"_¿¡Porque!?"_

"_¡Porque es la Maki-chan que me gusta!"_

_Un pesado silencio callo sobre ambas, por supuesto, ninguna de las dos pensó en nada romántico, cuando esa declaración salió de los labios de Nico, pero aun así era demasiado vergonzoso para poder mirarse a los ojos._

"_¡Esto no sirve!" exclamo Maki rompiendo la hoja de la canción de Nico "¡T-te escribiré una canción especial para ti! ¡Una buena canción!"_

"_Maki-chan…"_

"_Siempre dices que vas a ser la mejor idol… ¡Entonces escribiré la mejor canción!" la cara de Maki parecía que explotaría en cualquier momento, estaba prácticamente del color de su cabello "Así que conviértete en una súper idol o lo que sea…entonces te daré tu canción"_

"_¡Maki-chan idiota, esa era mi boleta de calificaciones!" exclamo Nico recogiendo los pedacitos del papel "Por eso lo estaba escribiendo con lápiz…Maki-chan es una salvaje… ¿Estas segura que eres una chica?"_

"_Nico-chan me estoy molestando" Nico solo rio suavemente, la boleta había quedado en segundo lugar, lo que le importaba ahora era que Maki le escribiría una canción, una para ella y no para Eli; al llegar ese pensamiento sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, no tenía sentido lo que había pensado._

"_S-supongo que…gracias"_

"_S-si…"_

"_Aah, pero que tiernas son" Maki y Nico voltearon rápidamente ante el sonido de la voz de Nozomi, que sonreía…esa sonrisa que siempre le daba un mal presentimiento a Nico; justo detrás de ella estaba Eli, aun vestida con su traje de ballet "Sabían que las personas que más se pelean son las que más se quieren…ah y Elicchi no quiso cambiarse porque quería que la vieran en su traje, linda ¿no?"_

"_¡Nozomi!" exclamaron las tres, Nozomi soltó una pequeña risita al ver a sus amigas sonrojadas, era una imagen digna de ver, como le gustaría tener una cámara para poder grabar este momento._

"_Hace demasiado calor" dijo Maki dirigiéndose a la salida, cuando Nozomi se ponía en ese plan, sentía como si pudiera explotar por la vergüenza en cualquier momento "Iré por un helado"_

_Sin esperar respuesta, Maki bajo rápidamente las escaleras de la casa del árbol y empezó a caminar lo más rápido que podía, no podía creer que le había dicho a Nico que escribiría una canción para ella, ¡Jamás había escrito una canción! Le gustaba tocar el piano, pero de ahí a componer una canción, había un gran trecho, pero al recordar las lágrimas de Nico, sabía que había hecho la decisión correcta._

"_¡Maki-chan, espera!" Maki se detuvo de golpe al escuchar la voz de Nico, justo de quien quería escapar y ahora se acercaba a ella "Yo también quiero un helado"_

_Maki solo asintió y siguió caminando con Nico a su lado; Maki podía sentir las miradas que Nico le daba de soslayo y la estaban empezando a poner nerviosa_

"_¿Pasa algo?" pregunto Maki, sorprendiendo a Nico por la suavidad con la que salió su pregunta; Maki no era muy suave, por lo menos no con ella "Nico-chan"_

"_Nada"_

"_¿Entonces porque me veías?"_

"_No te estaba viendo" Maki soltó un pequeño bufido y fijo su vista al frente, ignorar a Nico era más fácil para ella "Eli también me encargo un helado"_

"_¿No será que tú le pediste dinero para comprarte el tuyo?" dijo Maki entrecerrando los ojos, a lo que Nico empezó a sonreír nerviosamente "Deberias de dejar de abusar de ella"_

"_¡No abuso de ella! Eli fue quien se ofreció a comprarme un helado" respondió Nico haciendo un mohín "Somos amigas y eso hacen las amigas"_

"_A veces veo a Eli como un pequeño ciervo y a Nico-chan como una pantera…dispuesta a comérsela" _

"_¡Eso es cruel Maki-chan! ¡Completamente cruel!"_

"_Solo te digo lo que pienso" Nico solo empezó a murmurar cosas que Maki no alcanzaba a escuchar; esa era su rutina diaria, una rutina que aunque no lo admitían las ponía felices, una clase de entendimiento, conexión, solo entre ellas dos "T-tengo un poco de curiosidad… ¿Por qué quieres ser idol?"_

"_¡Porque es mi sueño!" exclamo de inmediato Nico con una enorme sonrisa "Mis papas siempre dicen que debemos hacer lo que queramos cuando seamos mayores, ¡A mí me encanta cantar, bailar, actuar! Cuando sea mayor quiero hacer lo que me guste"_

"_Eso es tonto…no puedes vivir solo de sueños"_

"_¿Qué significa eso?"_

"_Lo leí en un libro" respondió simplemente Maki encogiéndose de hombros_

"_Tú también deberías de seguir tus sueños Maki-chan… ¡Se lo que tú quieras ser y no lo que otros te digan!" exclamo Nico dando pequeños saltitos como si se sintiera orgullosa de lo que acababa de decir; estaba tan concentrada en si misma que no se dio cuenta de una pequeña piedra en la banqueta, que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer fuera de la zona de peatones._

"_Eso te pasa por tonta" dijo Maki cruzándose de brazos, viendo como Nico se frotaba su trasero_

"_¡Deberías de preguntarme si estoy bien idiota!" exclamo Nico sin moverse del lugar de donde estaba_

"_Ya sé que eres idiota, así que no tengo que preguntarte" contesto Maki con una sonrisa burlona, Nico estaba a punto de contratacar, pero un sonido de bocina de auto la detuvo; Nico no se podía mover, era como si sus piernas no le respondieran, estaba completamente paralizada por el miedo y las lágrimas se estaban acumulando en sus ojos._

_No es como si Maki hubiera pensado lo que hacía a continuación, solo estiro sus manos y jalo a Nico hacia ella ¿de dónde? Después se lo preguntaría, pero ninguna de las dos estaba segura, Maki solo sabía que si perdía a Nico lloraría, que la tristeza que sintió cuando murió su abuela no se compararía a la que sentiría si perdía a Nico…a esa enana molesta._

"_¡Nico-chan!" exclamo Maki intentando ver el rostro de Nico, pero esta la tenía abrazada fuertemente, enterrando su cara en su pecho; Maki sentía que su camisa estaba empezando a humedecerse…Nico estaba llorando "T-todo está bien…no pasó nada…todo estará bien, estoy aquí Nico-chan…estoy aquí"_

"_Maki-chan…Maki-chan" murmuro entre sollozos Nico sin despegarse de Maki, esta solo se limitó a frotarle la espalda intentando consolarla y a lanzarles miradas de muerte a todo aquel curioso que osara acercarse_

"_No te pasara nada…y-yo…" Maki tomo una pequeña respiración, no estaba segura de cómo actuar, ver ese lado de Nico era nuevo para ella, para Maki, Nico siempre había sido la niña que sonreía, peleaba con ella, se molestaba…nunca había sido una niña que llorara, este era un nuevo lado de Nico que acababa de descubrir "Nico-chan…¡T-te protegeré! N-no te pasara nada…"_

**Presente**

"Mentirosa" murmure, estaba dirigiéndome a la tienda donde siempre compraba lo necesario para la cena, debo de dejar de pensar en esa idiota, ella me odia, yo la odio, ¡Nos odiamos! Punto, finito, se acabó, mañana visitare a Kotori y solo a ella "Ella no tiene la culpa que sus amigas sean unas idiotas…en especial esa cabeza de tomate…"

"¡Nico-san!" ante el sonido de mi nombre me di vuelta para encontrar a una chica rubia corriendo hacia mí, se me hace familiar ¿Quién es? "Tanto tiempo sin vernos Nico-san"

"Tu…me recuerdas a alguien"

"Ayase Arisa…no pensé que me hubieras olvidado… ¡Umi-san no me olvido!"

"Perdón…Nico Nico Ni estaba distraída" dije poniendo mi típica seña con mis manos, a lo que Arisa sonrió encantada, se parece demasiado a Eli cuando era pequeña…Eli ¿eh?

"¿Estas bien Nico-san? Pareces un poco molesta" pregunto Arisa inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, si, igual a Eli…todo es culpa de Maki-chan y el hecho que se la pase hablando de ella "Nico-san…"

"Estoy bien jaja" solo no debo pensar en Maki-chan… ¡desde ahora la llamare la innombrable! "¿Hace cuánto que llegaron Arisa-chan?"

"Tres días… ¡Ya vi a Umi-san! En este momento está en mi casa, ¡Nuestros padres se casaran! Además…" Arisa siguió hablando sin parar, en eso si es diferente a Eli, estoy intentando poner atención, pero mis pensamientos siempre regresan a Ma…¡Digo a la innombrable! "…y cada vez que veo a Umi-san mi corazón empieza a latir demasiado rápido y solo tengo ganas de abrazarla… ¿Sabes si le gusta algún tipo de postres?"

"¿¡Te gusta Umi!?" exclame, atrayendo la atención de las personas que se encontraban cerca, Arisa solo me miro confundida, bueno, parece que ser tonta viene de familia

"Me gusta…" susurro Arisa bastante sorprendida, deje escapar un suspiro, no tengo tiempo para ayudar a niñas de secundaria, pero…me recuerda tanto a Eli "¡Eso es genial!"

"¿Eh?"

"Estaba preocupada ya que mi estómago hace cosas raras cuando Umi-san está cerca, así que pensé que estaba enferma, pero ahora se la razón ¡Gracias Nico-san!" dándome un breve abrazo salió corriendo, el suelo esta mojado, resbalara.

"Es completamente rara ¿Quién se pone tan feliz al descubrir sus sentimientos? ¿Dónde están las dudas y el miedo?" entre a la tienda y compre rápidamente lo que necesitaba, quizá lo que siento es un poco de envidia, alguien que acepta tan rápido lo que siente, sin temor y dispuesta a confesarse a pesar de las consecuencias "No puedo creer que este celosa de alguien tres años menor"

Todo es culpa de Maki-chan, si, si le echo la culpa a ella es más fácil, si estalla la tercera guerra mundial será culpa de Maki-chan, si estalla una guerra zombie será culpa de Maki-chan ¡Todo es culpa de Maki-chan! Deje escapar un suspiro y mire hacia el cielo, pronto nevaría.

¿A quién engaño? No importa las veces que intente decirme que Maki-chan no es nada para mí, de que lo que me dijo en la mañana no me afecto…duele…duele el saber que Maki-chan me odia, pero incluso antes de lo que paso hace unas horas, mi pecho dolía por una razón diferente…verla conversar con Eli, siendo amable con ella ¿Por qué no puede ser también así conmigo? Ignore a la pequeña vocecita dentro de mi cabeza que me decía que si lo había sido, y decidí seguir rumbo a mi casa; esto pasaría…esta estúpida cosa rara que siento por Maki-chan desaparecerá.

_¿Y si no lo hace?_

Estaba a punto de empezar a correr para librarme de estos extraños pensamientos, cuando vi a alguien sentada en la acera del otro lado de la calle y por instinto la cruce rápidamente hasta llegar frente a ella, lo sabía, podría reconocerla donde sea; puse mi paraguas sobre ella para evitar que se siguiera mojando, en el momento en que lo puse Maki-chan levanto la mirada y lo que vi me desgarro por completo…estaba llorando…no, no solo llorando, estaba sufriendo de verdad.

"Te estas mojando" susurro con un hilo de voz, no puedo llorar

"No importa" respondí arrodillándome a su lado, es la verdad, no me importa si cae un chubasco, solo quiero que Maki-chan deje de llorar; deje la sombrilla en el suelo y la atraje hacia mí, sus sollozos se ahogaban en mi pecho "Todo estará bien Maki-chan, lo que sea que haya pasado se resolverá…estoy aquí Maki-chan…estoy aquí"

Esas palabras son las mismas que me dijo ella cuando éramos pequeñas, pero no solo fue la vez del incidente del auto, hubo otra vez que me las dijo, no pude evitar sonreír al recordarlo y la abrace más fuerte, si…así es como deben ser las cosas.

"Vamos" dije haciendo un gran esfuerzo al levantarme, ya que Maki-chan se había apoyado en mí, odio ser tan pequeña "Vamos Maki-chan…iremos a casa, te preparare un chocolate caliente con malvaviscos, así es como te gusta ¿cierto?"

Maki-chan solo me miro por unos segundos y asintió levemente, ver a Maki-chan en este estado es demasiado…completamente vulnerable; caminamos en silencio hacia el complejo de apartamentos donde vivía con mama, quizá debería haberla llevado con sus padres, ella se portó mal conmigo ¿no? Me dijo cosas horribles ¿desde cuándo soy tan amable?

Inserte la llave en la cerradura y un pequeño clic me indico que estaba abierto, quitándome los zapatos entre rápidamente y encendí las luces, dirigí mi mirada hacia donde se encontraba Maki-chan, se había quedado parada en la entrada sin atinar a moverse, este no es el mejor momento para pensarlo, pero se ve adorable.

"Entra a la gran mansión de Nico-sama" dije en tono de broma intentando aligerar el ambiente, ella solo asintió y entro, le indique que me siguiera hacia mi habitación "Antes que nada necesitas cambiarte, pescaras un resfriado si sigues con esa ropa Maki-chan…solo a ti se te ocurre salir en medio de una tormenta sin zapatos y algo para abrigarte…Maki-chan es una idiota"

"Supongo" murmuro Maki-chan, eso no está bien ¿¡Que pasa contigo Maki-chan!? ¡Tienes que responderme! ¡Llámame idiota a mí también!

"_¡Esa es la Maki-chan que me gusta!"_

¿Cuándo empezó? Claro, cuando cumplí doce años, fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía…antes de darme cuenta ya estaba pensando en esa idiota…

"Espérame" dije saliendo de mi habitación y entrando a la de mama, mi ropa no le quedaría a Maki-chan y mama es como de su estatura, así que tendré que tomar algo prestado; tomando una playera blanca y unos pesqueros regrese a mi habitación y Maki-chan estaba en el mismo lugar en que se había quedado "Toma, deberías de darte un baño"

"Pero…"

"¡Hazlo ahora mismo!" exclame tomándola de la mano y prácticamente arrastrándola al cuarto de baño "¡Deja de comportarte como una emo y toma un baño! Y no te vayas a suicidar…acaban de cambiar los azulejos"

Pude escuchar una pequeña risita de Maki-chan y ese simple sonido hizo que mi pecho se llenara de felicidad, si, Maki-chan estará bien.

Regrese a mi habitación para sacar un futon, hoy Maki-chan se quedaría aquí, necesito saber que le pasa, así que aunque tenga que amarrarla de la cama, no dejare que se valla…¿amarrarla de la cama? ¡Fuera pensamientos pervertidos!

"Nico-chan" escuche la voz de Maki-chan del otro lado del pasillo

"¡No quiero amarrarte de la cama!"

"No entiendo de que estas hablando…solo… ¿podrías venir?" lleve mi mano a mi pecho intentando inútilmente que los latidos de mi corazón regresaran a la normalidad…idiota Maki-chan.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunte recargándome en la puerta

"N-no tengo…ropa i-interior" pude escuchar la voz de Maki-chan completamente avergonzada, en otra ocasión me burlaría de ella, pero ahora yo estoy incluso más avergonzada ¡Estúpidas hormonas adolescentes!

"¡No pienso prestarte ropa interior de mi madre!" exclame dándole una patada a la puerta, quizá…"Espera"

Cruzando rápidamente el pasillo, llegue a mi habitación y empecé a buscar en mis cajones, el sostén queda completamente fuera de cuestión, pero quizás unas panties…te odio Maki-chan…realmente te odio.

"¿Nico-chan?"

"Te lo dejare colgado en la manija" dije y dando media vuelta me encerré a mi habitación, dejándome caer en mi cama, me estoy comportando como una… ¿chica enamorada? "¡Imposible!"

"Eres demasiado escandalosa" dijo Maki-chan entrando en mi habitación, parece que ya se calmó y volvió a ser la de siempre y…¡No lleva sostén! No debo de ver…"Tus caras dan miedo Nico-chan"

"¿¡De quien crees que es la culpa!?" ella solo se encogió de hombros y se sentó a los pies de mi cama "Te enfermaras"

"Ya me bañe"

"No hablo de eso" dije levantándome y sacando de mi cajón una toalla, me puse de rodillas detrás de Maki y empecé a secar su cabello

"¿¡Q-que crees que haces!?" exclamo Maki intento pararse pero la detuve "¡Solo préstame una secadora y listo!"

"Las secadoras arruinan el cabello Maki-chan…tsh siendo chica sabes tan poco de cosas femeninas" dije con una voz burlona "Me decepcionas Maki-sama"

"¡C-cállate!" no pude evitar sonreír, estábamos justo frente del espejo de mi habitación y por esa razón a pesar de estar detrás de ella, podía ver su rostro sonrojado, esto me recuerda tanto a una escena anterior…

"_¡Quédate quieto Yuuta!"_

"_¡No necesito que me seques el cabello!"_

"_¿Quieres dormir en el sillón esta noche?"_

"_Ah…puedes seguir"_

"_Buen chico"_

A mis padres

"Una pareja casada" deje escapar y al momento pude ver por el espejo que mi cara tomaba el color del cabello de Maki-chan "¡Tonta Maki-chan!"

"¿Qué he hecho? ¡Estas secando demasiado fuerte!" retirando la toalla no pude evitar soltarme a reír cuando vi el cabello de Maki-chan "¡Cállate!"

"jaja Maki-chan jaja podría…ser el nuevo rey león jaja" solo pare de reír cuando me dio un golpe en la cabeza "Salvaje"

Maki-chan no dijo nada, solo se acercó a mi tocador y empezó a buscar un peine, pero incluso con el cabello en todas direcciones, sigue viéndose linda.

"Nico-chan" dijo Maki-chan sin voltear la vista hacia mi "G-gracias…"

"¿Qué paso?" pregunte con el tono más casual que pude, Maki-chan solo negó con la cabeza "Dime… ¿no confías en mí?"

"No es eso…"

"Si fuera Eli…"

"¡Deja de hablar de ella!" Maki-chan dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro y se sentó a mi lado "Tuve una discusión con mis padres, eso es todo"

"A las niñas mentirosas Santa-san no les trae regalos" dije y sorpresivamente tuve el efecto deseado, Maki-chan me miro nerviosa y empezó a jugar con sus dedos…no puedo creer que todavía crea en Santa "¿Maki-chan?"

"Les dije que no quería estudiar medicina" respondió Maki-chan apretando los puños "Como supondrás no se lo tomaron muy bien…tuve una discusión con ellos así que salí corriendo de casa"

"¿Qué quieres estudiar Maki-chan?" pregunte un poco curiosa

"Música" respondió en un murmullo "Quiero hacer lo que me gusta"

"¿Estas segura?" pregunte intentando ocultar mi sonrisa, una parte de mi me dice que es una idiota por desobedecer a su padres y negarse a seguir teniendo una buena vida, pero la otra me dice que debo de estar orgullosa de ella…de mi Maki-chan "El trabajo de los músicos es bastante difícil…la vida de lujo a la que estas acostumbrada es probable que la pierdas"

"Lo se…pero es mi sueño" respondió Maki-chan, me gustaría que esto fuera todo pero la conozco, creo conocerla

"Eso no fue todo" dije mirándola fijamente, la conozco y por algo así no hubiera salido de su casa sin zapatos y en plena tormenta "¿Qué más paso Maki-chan?"

Maki-chan apretó más fuerte los puños y sus nudillos se empezaron a poner blancos, mientras sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas ¿Qué puede afectarla tanto?

"¡No pasó nada!" exclamo Maki-chan levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta "Tengo que irme"

"¡Detente!" exclame, levantándome de un salto y cerrándole el paso "¿Qué fue lo que paso?"

"¡Te he dicho que nada, así que quítate!"

"¡Deja de ser tan necia y dime!"

"¡Es Kotori!" dijo por fin Maki-chan dejándose caer "Kotori…no tiene mucho tiempo…un año quizá…mi padre me lo dijo…¡Kotori va a morir!"

Maki-chan volvió a estallar en sollozos, quiero abrazarla pero mis brazos se sienten como si pesaran cien kilos…no puedo moverlos ¿Por qué todo tiene que pasarnos a nosotras? Especialmente ¿Por qué a Kotori? Ella siempre fue la mejor de todas, ella es la que menos merece sufrir… ¿Por qué a las buenas personas es a las que les pasa todo lo malo?

"¡Maki-chan!" exclame saliendo de mi estupor y rodeándola con mis brazos, no llorare, tengo que ser fuerte…seré fuerte por Maki-chan "¡Todo estará bien! Los doctores a veces se equivocan…a mi vecina le diagnosticaron cáncer y solo le dieron seis meses de vida ¡pero ya han pasado seis años! Kotori estará bien, tú lo sabes ¡Ella es la más fuerte de todas nosotras! Ese día lo vimos…"

"¿Tú crees?" pregunto Maki-chan, su voz estaba llena de esperanza, mientras la miraba a los ojos, me di cuenta de algo que por arrogancia y aura madura de Maki-chan había hecho a un lado…Maki-chan solo tiene quince años…solo es una niña.

"¡Sí! Ya hemos tenido demasiada mala suerte, es hora de que en algo nos valla bien ¡Confía en mi Maki-chan!" porque yo quiero creer en mis palabras, aunque sé muy bien que gran parte de lo que digo es solo para que Maki-chan se tranquilice "Todo estará bien Maki-chan"

"Si…todo se arreglara, lo arreglaremos" dijo Maki-chan separándose de mí y limpiándose las lágrimas, siento como si estuviera hablando de otra cosa "¿Puedo quedarme aquí esta noche? ¡N-no es que quiera quedarme contigo! ¡No quiero ver a mis padres en este momento!"

"Maki-chan no puede ser sincera" dije sonriendo a lo que Maki-chan solo se cruzó de brazos "Te he preparado el futon"

"¿Futon?"

"No pongas esa cara de princesa consentida" dije indicándole que se acostara pero Maki-chan seguía sin moverse "Cuando éramos pequeñas acampábamos y usábamos futones"

"Pero éramos todas" murmuro Maki-chan, deje escapar un suspiro "Tú también usa uno"

"Yo tengo mi cama"

"Los huéspedes deberían de dormir en la cama"

"¡De acuerdo, ya entendí!" exclame dirigiéndome a buscar otro futon ¿Por qué se comporta como niña pequeña? "¿Feliz?"

"Son las nueve de la noche ¿dormiremos tan temprano?" pregunto Maki-chan metiéndose en el futon "¿Acaso eres una anciana?"

"Maki-chan tienes cambios de humor bastante extraños" dije dirigiéndome al baño para cambiarme, cerrando la puerta tras de mí, deje escapar un suspiro y lleve mis manos a mi rostro, tengo ganas de llorar, tengo que convencerme a mí también que Kotori estará bien…ella es fuerte así que estará bien; me cambie rápidamente y salí del baño con el mejor rostro que pude poner, todo por Maki-chan.

"¿Realmente dormiremos tan temprano?" volvió a preguntar Maki-chan

"Que poco sabes de esto Maki-chan" dije apagando las luces y metiéndome también en mi futon "La piel de una dama necesita estar en perfectas condiciones y para eso dormir bien es la mejor ayuda… ¿Realmente eres una chica Maki-chan?"

Cerré mis ojos e intente dormir, pero al instante volví a abrirlos, no tengo nada de sueño ¿Tiene algo que ver que Maki-chan este demasiado cerca? ¿Las ganas enormes que tengo de llorar?

"Nico-chan…"

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes dormir?"

"Kotori… ¿estará bien?"

"Ya te dije que si"

"Nico-chan"

"¿Quieres que te cante como Umi hacía con Kotori?"

"¿¡P-porque querría que me cantaras!?" a pesar de la oscuridad, pude ver la silueta de Maki-chan que se sentaba, estoy segura que se ha sonrojado "Umi solo cantaba el himno nacional…Kotori parecía satisfecha con eso"

"Kotori parecía tener algún flechazo por Umi" murmure pasando mis manos por detrás de mi cabeza "Me pregunto si todavía lo tiene"

"Pero a Umi le gustaba Eli ¿no? Esto se volverá problemático" respondió Maki volviéndose a acostar, si, cuando creces aparecen estos estúpidos sentimientos, todo es más fácil cuando eres niña "Y en cuanto a Nozomi…"

"¿Qué hay con Nozomi?"

"No importa…"

"Entonces buenas noches"

"Nico-chan"

"Maki-chan me estoy enojando"

"¿Qué opinas de lo que nos pasó hace cinco años?" ante la pregunta de Maki-chan me incorpore de golpe y mi respiración empezó a hacerse más rápida, cerré los ojos con fuerza intentando que esas imágenes salieran de mi mente, pero era imposible, ya estaban ahí "¿Nico-chan?"

"Creo que debemos de dejar el pasado en el pasado" dije intentando sonar normal, pero mi voz sonó baja y temblorosa

"No puedo hacer eso" respondió Maki-chan incorporándose también "Siento como si nos estuviéramos perdiendo de algo, alguna especie de pista y…"

"No hay nada Maki-chan…deberías de dejar tus instintos de Sherlock Holmes y seguir adelante"

"No puedo"

"¿¡Porque!? Quizá a ti te guste pensar en ese día, ¡Pero a mí no!" exclame volviendo a acostarme y tapándome por completo "Quiero olvidar Maki-chan, porque si pienso en lo que ocurrió en esa estación, entonces pensare en papa y mis hermanitos ¡No quiero pensar en eso!"

"Lo siento…" escuche como Maki-chan también se acostaba "No quiero meterte en esto Nico-chan, pero yo si resolveré esto…quiero que realmente las cosas mejoren"

"¿Qué harás?"

"Hace una semana compre un libro…Love Marginal…ese es el título"

"No pensé que te gustaran las novelas románticas" dije con un dejo de burla en mi voz

"No es porque sea una novela romántica" contesto Maki-chan y pude detectar malestar en su voz "Ese tipo de libros jamás me han interesado, se les podría llamar literatura basura, pero…en cuanto vi su portada supe que tenía que comprarlo…un corazón escurriendo sangre"

"¿Es gore o qué?" pregunte un poco asqueada

"No…aunque en ese momento no sabía de qué trataba, pero sentí esa necesidad de comprarlo, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en la caja pagándolo" Maki-chan dejo escapar un suspiro "Nico-chan ¿crees en mí?"

"¿Tú crees en mí?"

"S-si"

"Entonces ahí tienes tu respuesta"

"Ese libro habla sobre nosotras" dijo Maki-chan en una voz apenas audible "Somos nosotras, lo que nos pasó cuando éramos pequeñas, lo que nos ha pasado hasta que volví a ver a Eli y a Nozomi…solo unas pequeñas diferencias como los nombres y sexo de los personajes, pero son nuestras vidas…Nico-chan nuestras vidas están impresas en un libro que se imprimió hace diez años"

"Antes de que ocurriera todo" no quiero pensar en cosas sobrenaturales, tuve suficiente con Nozomi en su momento y eso porque es mi amiga y la quiero, pero lo que dice Maki-chan no me da buena espina "Deberíamos de dormir, solo deja eso Maki-chan"

"¡No puedo dejarlo!" Sé que no puedes hacerlo, por eso me preocupas, me preocupas "Es demasiado extraño, investigare el nombre del autor e intentare concertar una cita"

"¡No hagas locuras!" Me preocupo por ti Maki-chan, esto me da un mal presentimiento "Vivamos nuestra vida y…"

"Quiero que Kotori también pueda vivir su vida" respondió Maki-chan "Creo que hablando con el autor puede ayudarnos…está bien si no quieres ayudarme, yo puedo hacerlo sola…buenas noches"

¿Porque te gusta complicar las cosas Maki-chan? Estire mi mano y empecé a buscar a tientas la suya, hasta que la encontré, estaba fría y le di un ligero apretón.

"Iré contigo…buenas noches" sin dejar de sostener su mano cerré los ojos, no tengo idean en que nos estamos metiendo, pero lo que si se es que no soltare esta mano "Realmente eres una idiota Maki-chan"

.

.

.

.

.

"Nico-chan… ¡Nico-chan despierta!" abrí lentamente los ojos para encontrarme a Maki-chan que me veía con el ceño fruncido, lo que provoco que me levantara de inmediato y empezara a buscar mis cosas para la escuela "¡Me dormí! ¿¡Porque mi mama no ha llegado!? ¡Tengo que hablar a su trabajo!"

"Cálmate" dijo Maki-chan señalando al pequeño reloj que se encontraba a un lado de mi cama, este marcaba las cuatro de la mañana"

"¿Por qué me has levantado a esta hora?" murmure de mal humor dispuesta a volverme a acostar, pero Maki-chan me lo impidió "¡Es demasiado temprano!"

"Lo encontré" dijo simplemente Maki-chan mostrándome una tarjeta, la tome y solo vi una dirección "Ya lo olvidaste…es la dirección del autor…o autora, su nombre es Shirahane Makoto, ese nombre puede ser de hombre y mujer, así que no estoy segura"

"¿Cómo…?" ante mi pregunta ella me miro como si fuera una niña de cinco años y me tuviera que explicar cómo se lee cierta palabra

"En cuanto te dormiste me levante y use tu computadora" dije Maki-chan señalando mi portátil "El dinero mueve al mundo Nico-chan"

"¿Te has vuelto una yakuza?" pregunte en tono de broma, Maki-chan solo dejo escapar un suspiro, ella realmente va en serio "De acuerdo, lo entiendo, tienes su dirección pero ¿Por qué me despiertas?"

"Tengo una cita para hablar con él o ella en su casa a las cinco de la mañana"

"¿¡Eres idiota!?" exclame levantándome de mi cama y mirando acusadoramente a Maki-chan "¿¡Piensas reunirte con alguien que ni siquiera conoces y para acabarla en su casa!? ¡Señores y señoras el premio para la idiotez es para Nishikino Maki!"

"No exageres…si no quieres acompañarme no lo hagas, puedo hacerlo sola" dijo Maki-chan empezando a caminar hacia mi puerta, así que tome su brazo para detenerla "¿Qué?"

"Maki-chan acabaras haciendo que nos maten" deje escapar un suspiro y me dirigí al baño "Deberías de mandarle un mensaje a tus padres…deben de estar preocupados"

"Nico-chan…intente lavar la ropa de anoche y…" ante las palabras de Maki-chan voltee rápidamente a verla y se veía un poco avergonzada, ahora que me doy cuenta ya tiene puesta la ropa que ayer traía "Tu cuarto de lavado se inundó…usar una lavadora es muy difícil"

"Maki-chan…ahora no tengo duda que acabarás en una casa con cincuenta gatos y cuando mueras, ellos te comerán"

"¡Vamos tarde!" exclamo Maki-chan, eran las cinco y apenas habíamos cogido un taxi "Tardaste demasiado Nico-chan"

"¿De quién crees que fue la culpa? ¡Dejaste un desastre! ¡Mi casa casi se inunda!"

"No seas exagerada" refunfuño Maki-chan cruzándose de brazos y mirando por la ventana

"¿Pusiste los platos del desayuno en el fregadero?"

"Quizá…"

"Maki-chan"

"¡Lo olvide! Estaba demasiado ocupada intentando encontrar algunos zapatos que me quedaran…eres demasiado pequeña Nico-chan"

"jajaja" la estridente risa del conductor nos sacó de nuestro pequeño mundo "Parecen una pareja recién casada señoritas"

"¡Cállese!" exclamamos ambas al mismo tiempo

"Lo siento…bien, llegamos" en cuanto mire por la ventanilla pude ver una pequeña casa, que mejor dicho parecía una pocilga.

Maki-chan le pago al taxista y empezó a dirigirse hacia la entrada, una parte de mi cree que no deberíamos ir a ese lugar, deberíamos dar media vuelta e irnos, pero Maki-chan no me escuchara y no puedo dejarla sola.

"Espera Maki-chan" dije deteniéndola antes de que llamara a la puerta, dando un vistazo rápido alrededor, tome rápidamente un palo viejo y me volví a acercar a Maki-chan "Estoy lista"

"¿A quién crees que vamos a ver Nico-chan?"

"El que tú seas demasiado descuidada, no significa que yo sea lo mismo" Maki-chan dejo escapar un suspiro y dio unos golpecitos a la puerta…su mano está temblando…tiene miedo ¿entonces porque…? Estaba a punto de tomar su mano, cuando la puerta se abrió, frente a nosotras se encontraba un hombre, tenía unas gafas negras y una sudadera con capucha que nos impedía ver el color de su cabello y ojos, parecía bastante joven…de veinte a veinticinco, supongo.

"Llegar tarde a una cita no es muy educado" dijo el joven con una voz llena de burla, ya me está empezando a poner de malas "Pasen"

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, Maki-chan entro y no tuve otra opción que seguirla; el tipo me dirigió una mirada divertida al ver mi "arma" idiota, si te sigues riendo te daré tan duro con esto que no podrás tener descendencia.

"¿Eres Shirahane Makoto?" pregunto Maki-chan sentándose en un viejo sillón, yo me senté al lado de ella y él se sentó frente a nosotras.

"Si…ese es mi nombre" respondió Makoto sin dejar de sonreír "Me sorprendió que me hubieran querido ver tan pronto, cinco de la mañana no es nada educado y peor es llegar tarde…pensé que deseabas verme Maki-chan"

"¡Hey!" exclame levantándome, estoy dispuesta a darle un golpe si sigue con esa actitud "¡No tienes derecho a llamarla por su nombre, ni mucho menos a coquetear con ella!"

"Lamento decepcionarte Nicoc…Nico-chan, pero las chicas no me gustan de esa manera" me dijo guiñándome un ojo "Aunque no voy a negar que Maki-chan es muy linda y…"

"¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres?" lo interrumpió Maki-chan, tomándome de la manga del suéter para que me sentara "En el email jamás te mencione como me llamaba…tampoco mencione a Nico-chan"

"¿Cómo es que escribí un libro idéntico a sus vidas? Esa también sería una buena pregunta"

"¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué no te quitas las gafas?" pregunto Maki-chan, puedo sentir como está empezando a perder la paciencia "¡Respóndeme!"

"Lo hare Maki-chan…yo solo quiero ayudarlas" Makoto saco un libro de su sudadera y lo empezó a hojear "¿Hasta qué parte llegaste Maki-chan?"

"Hasta donde yo…no, hasta donde Rikka se vuelve a encontrar con Hiroki y...Nowaki" respondio Maki-chan "A diferencia de mis amigas, ellos dos son chicos…los únicos chicos del grupo y…"

"¿Y?"

"Sin contar los nombres y que hay dos chicos en el grupo, la tercera diferencia es que Nowaki no es un fantasma" dijo Maki frunciendo el ceño "Es un estudiante normal de preparatoria…con la misma personalidad que la de mi amiga"

"¿Un fantasma? Eso es extraño" murmuro para sí mismo Makoto, siendo sincera, estoy un poco perdida

"Obviemos eso por el momento, lo que me importa saber ahora es porque escribiste ese libro"

Makoto dejó escapar un suspiro y acomodándose las gafas se levantó del sofá y empezó a caminar por la habitación.

"En este universo existen mundos paralelos y estos mundos interfieren unos con otros, ustedes han tenido la mala suerte de que estos diferentes mundos interfieran bastante en el suyo" dijo Makoto sacando un cigarrillo "La mayoría de las personas lo llamaría mala suerte todo lo que ustedes han pasado, pero en otras palabras, también podría ser consecuencia de la interferencia de diferentes mundos paralelos"

"Las cosas malas de esos mundo se juntas y forman una sola…mucho más grande" dijo Maki-chan, tenía la mano bajo la barbilla como si intentara asimilar todo lo que Makoto le acaba de decir.

"¿Mundos paralelos?" pregunte, estoy un poco asustada y estoy segura que eso se está notando en el tono de mi voz "¿Cómo en las películas? ¿Eso significa que hay otra Nico en otro mundo?"

"Si" respondió simplemente Makoto encendiendo su cigarrillo y dándole una calada "Se podría decir que la misma alma, aunque podrías ser chico o chica y otro nombre claro esta…pero a pesar de que son, como tú lo dices otra Nico, no es exactamente tu ¿me explico?"

"Para nada" respondí cruzándome de brazos

"Si la Nico-chan de otro mundo muere, a ti no te afectara, al igual que si ríe, llora, se enoja…sus estados de ánimo no te afectaran… ¿Por qué crees Nico-chan?"

"Porque…somos diferentes personas"

"¡Bingo! ¡Has acertado!" respondió Makoto con una sonrisa divertida, este imbécil se está burlando de mi "Tu eres tu Nico-chan, es cierto que hay otras y otros Nico-chan, comparten las mismas características físicas y hasta sus formas de ser, pero al final eso no las hace una misma persona, por ejemplo, en este mundo puede enamorarte de cierta persona, pero la Nico-chan de otro mundo puede enamorarse de otra completamente diferente…depende de las decisiones que hagas a lo largo de tu vida"

"Pero…en ese libro, habla exactamente sobre nosotras" interrumpió Maki-chan "Los sentimientos que los personajes tienen, son los mimos que la mayoría de nosotras tenemos"

"Como lo he dicho, pueden darse casos que un mundo paralelo sea igual en cuanto a ese tipo de emociones y hay otros que no" dijo Makoto volviéndose a sentar "Estos mundos paralelos incluso pueden estar en distinto tiempo, en este ustedes pueden ser adolescentes, pero quizá en otro ya sean ancianas…hay un gran numero donde Nico-chan puede acabar enamorándose de Maki-chan"

"¡Eso no es…!" exclame, pero Maki-chan me detuvo, podía ver un sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero está demasiado metida en esto para siquiera molestarse

"Y otros mundos donde Nico-chan puede acabar enamorándose de otra de tus amigas…al final incluso aunque esto cambie, siguiendo las reglas de los mundos paralelos, el destino ya está escrito desde el principio"

"El orden de los factores no altera el producto" dijo Maki-chan, su mano había empezado de nuevo a temblar, así que sin pensarlo dos veces la tome, lo que provoco un pequeño saltito de su parte "Has dicho, siguiendo las reglas de los mundos paralelos, eso significa que se puede romper ese destino ¿cierto?"

"Así es y esto" dijo Makoto señalando el libro "Es la clave…sé que parece una película de ciencia ficción, pero no lo es, esto es el mundo en que vivimos, los humanos somos tan pretenciosos que pensamos que somos los únicos, que solo nuestro mundo existe, así que por eso no podemos ver los demás mundos, no creemos en algo hasta verlo…hasta tener pruebas"

"¿Escribiste ese libro para ayudarnos?" pregunte, aun no puedo confiar 100% en él, pero Maki-chan cree y yo creo en ella

"No es como si yo lo hubiera escrito solo" respondió Makoto aplastando su cigarrillo con la suela de su zapato "Cuando les dije que el humano es demasiado pretenciosos, no solo me refería a los mundos paralelos, sino a cosas más allá de los humanos"

"¿Dioses?" pregunte un poco dudosa

"Puedes llamarlos dioses, naturaleza, energía que influye en nosotros o simplemente cosas que no conocemos, quizá para ellos solo seamos pequeñas hormigas con quien divertirse, algo para pasar un buen rato, existen tantas preguntas sin respuesta, como por qué su amiga está muerta y es un fantasma, a diferencia del mundo del libro donde esta con vida…¿Por qué hay ciertas personas que al morir se convierten en fantasmas? ¿Pueden responder eso?"

Tanto Maki-chan como yo, negamos con la cabeza y el solo asintió

"Yo tampoco, claro, puede haber varias hipótesis pero no tenemos pruebas para decir que sean ciertas" Makoto tomo el libro y de nuevo lo empezó a hojear "Yo soy uno de ustedes…de otro mundo por supuesto"

Pude ver como Maki-chan abría los ojos con asombro y conociéndola, estoy segura que está intentando descubrir quién.

"¿Eres uno de los de ese libro?" pregunto Maki-chan, estaba apretando mi mano demasiado fuerte

"No…pero de otro mundo, este lugar no es mi mundo…perdí a mis amigos, yo fui el único que quedo, una noche desperté a la una de la mañana, era como si algo estuviera en mi cabeza, una horrible sensación que me decía que tenía que escribir y así lo hice" Makoto se volvió a levantar y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro "Dos semanas estuve encerrado en mi habitación sin parar de escribir, tampoco es como si tuviera otra cosa que hacer…mis preciadas amigas y el chico que amaba…todos habían muerto ¿Para qué sirve vivir si no tienes a nadie a quien amar?"

"Ninguno" respondió Maki-chan, estaba a punto de responderle que no era así, que incluso si una persona está sola, tiene que seguir luchando por ella misma, pero Maki-chan me interrumpió "¿Cómo llegaste a este mundo?"

"No tengo idea…en cuanto termine de escribir este libro y salí de mi habitación, me encontraba en este lugar…todo lo que se con respecto a los mundos es gracias a una chica que me lo dijo" respondió Makoto "Al igual que ustedes en este momento, una amiga mía también encontró un libro similar a nuestras vidas, pero en nuestro libro eran todas chicas, el punto es, que ellas también buscaron al autor, que resultó ser una autora y ella les conto lo mismo que ahora yo les estoy contando a ustedes…"

"Existen mundos paralelos, tu vienes de uno e intentas ayudarnos como alguien más ya lo hizo por ustedes" dijo Maki-chan intentando recapitular todo "¿A qué viene el libro en todo esto?"

"La mujer que nos ayudó, nos dijo que solo leyéramos el libro hasta la pagina 100…tú te quedaste en la 98 Maki-chan…esa es la clave para que todo salga bien, diciéndolo de otra manera, si no lees el libro más allá de la página cien…tendrás tu final feliz"

Parpadee un par de veces, para estar segura que había escuchado bien ¿Todo se concentraba en un libro? ¡Eso era sencillo!

"Ustedes lo leyeron" dijo Maki-chan, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos "¿Por qué?"

"Nos desesperamos…quizá nuestra amistad no era tan fuerte, nos pasaron cosas terribles y caímos en la desesperación y leímos el libro" respondió Makoto, no había dejado de caminar de un lado a otro "El libro dice cómo conseguir tu final feliz, como lograr que todo salga bien para ti y las personas que te importan, pero si intentas imitar las mismas acciones…todo te saldrá al revés, el chiste para lograrlo es no saber como hacerlo"

"Gracias" dijo Maki-chan levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida, a lo que la seguí enseguida, en cuanto llego a la puerta se detuvo "Quiero regresar, pero regresare con todas"

"Si, las estaré esperando"

Cerrando la puerta tras de nosotras empezamos a caminar, mire mi celular y me di cuenta que eran las seis de la mañana, dos horas para entrar a clases; todo lo que dijo ese tipo…es demasiado, a duras penas pude captarlo todo, mire de reojo a Maki-chan que tenía el ceño fruncido y se mordía el labio inferior.

"Nico-chan" dijo deteniendose y mirándome fijamente "Regresaremos en una semana…con las chicas, necesito un poco de tiempo para investigar ciertas cosas"

"¿Crees en lo que nos dijo, Maki-chan?" le pregunte, algo aquí me da una mala señal, es como si todavía quedaran muchos espacios en blanco, algo que me dice…Shirahane Makoto no dijo toda la verdad, pero quizá solo sean cosas mías, si solo Nozomi estuviera aquí, ella es buena para esto

"No es una idea tan descabellada" murmuro Maki-chan "Creo haber leído algo así en un libro de física cuántica…Copenhagen si no mal recuerdo, aun así quiero investigar más al respecto"

"Entonces si es cierto, lo único que tenemos que hacer es no leer el libro" dije intentando aligerar el ambiente "Podremos hacerlo Maki-chan"

"Si…podremos hacerlo" respondio Maki-chan "¿Entendiste todo Nico-chan? ¿No fue demasiado complicado para ti?"

"¿¡Me estas llamando idiota!?"

"Si te queda el saco…"ante las palabras de Maki-chan, tome impulso y corrí directo hacia su espalda, pero en lugar de golpearla como tenía planeado acabe abrazándola "Ueeeh ¿¡Q-que crees que haces!?"

"¡Solo quédate quieta, necesito comprobar algo!" latidos demasiado rápidos, manos sudorosas y lo que la mayoría llama mariposas en el estómago, sin contar que quiero permanecer así por siempre "Lo entiendo…"

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunto Maki-chan en cuanto me separe de ella y empecé a caminar por delante

"Considérate afortunada Maki-chan, la gran idol Nico-sama te está dando una oportunidad"

"No entiendo de que hablas…tomemos un taxi o no podremos llegar a la escuela" solo asentí sin dejar de sonreír "Por cierto Nico-chan, no les digamos nada a las demás con respecto a Kotori"

"¿Por qué? Si no leemos ese estúpido libro todo saldrá bien…ese tipo raro lo dijo"

"Solo no les digamos nada" respondió Maki-chan empezando a jugar con su cabello "Sera mejor para Kotori si menos gente sabe"

"Si yo no te hubiera encontrado, tampoco me hubieras dicho" intente que saliera como una pregunta, pero al final salió como una afirmación, creo que entiendo un poco a Maki-chan, a pesar de que siempre trata de aparentar que no le importa nada, ella solo quiere que sus amigas no sufran, por eso no quiere decirles nada "Todo saldrá bien…Kotori se salvara, pero aun así… ¡Dame la mitad!"

"¿Eh?"

"De tu dolor Maki-chan…ese dolor que sentiste cuando te enteraste de lo de Kotori" dije estirando mi mano, como si estuviera esperando que me diera algún pequeño paquete "Ahora yo también lo sé, así que…ya no se siente tan doloroso ¿verdad?"

"Nico-chan…"

"Dicen que las personas deben compartir sus alegrías" dije empezando a caminar y dejando detrás a Maki-chan "Pero también deben compartir su tristeza, entonces se reducirá a la mitad y se podrá soportar, por eso Maki-chan de ahora en adelante aceptare la mitad de tus tristezas"

¿La cara de Maki-chan se puede poner más roja? Adorable

"¡D-deja de decir cosas raras! ¡Por supuesto que Kotori se pondrá bien, así que no necesito compartir nada!"

"Si, si"

"¿¡Me estas escuchando Nico-chan!?"

"Hoy también nevara"

"¡Tu pequeña tabla!"

"¿¡Que has dicho!?"

"¡Niña de primaria!"

"¡Idiota amargada!"

"¡Tus calificaciones son pésimas!"

"¡Frígida!"

Seguramente para los demás esto es extraño, pero para mí esta es la manera natural de como Maki-chan y yo nos desenvolvemos, es raro, pero…después de todo lo que pasamos y lo que estamos pasando en estos momentos, las palabras extraño o raro han perdido el significado para nosotras.

Me enamore de Maki-chan a los doce años, fue algo sumamente vergonzoso y odie sentirme así, por eso no entendí como Arisa-chan podía estar tan feliz de saber lo que siente por Umi…no es que ahora aun sienta vergüenza, pero si hablamos de declararme…temo expresar mis verdaderos sentimientos ¿es por eso que me la paso peleando con Maki-chan? ¿Esa es mi extraña manera de decirle que la quiero? Intentando actual con normalidad a tu alrededor.

"Oye, Nico-chan"

"¿Dime?"

"Perdón"

"Te dije frígida, así que estamos a mano"

"No es sobre eso…s-sobre…lo de ayer…yo… ¡N-nunca elegiría a Eli sobre ti!" diciendo esto Maki-chan empezó a correr, dejándome completamente aturdida, puedo ver sus orejas completamente rojas, deje escapar un risita "¡Nico-chan apresúrate que llegaremos tarde a la escuela!"

"Es tu culpa…le hubieras dicho al taxista que nos esperara…Maki-chan tonta"

Estoy segura que por más que intente dejar de pensar en ti, mi corazón no podrá olvidarte, quizá en otro mundo Nico olvide a Maki-chan, nunca se enamore de Maki-chan, pero en este mundo…mi mundo…

"Nico está enamorada de una idiota tsundere"

**Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, este capítulo no fue tan romántico como yo quería, pero tenía que explicar ciertas cosas, si o si, ¿Creen que Makoto sea sincero? Y si no lo creen ¿Qué creen que este ocultando? ¿Cuál de nuestras chicas será en un mundo paralelo? ¿Qué pasara con Eli cuando se entere de los sentimientos de Arisa por Umi? ¿Y Kotori? Lo siento, demasiadas preguntas jeje me gustaría leer sus respuestas :3 **


	6. Confesión

**Hey! Muchas gracias por lo reviews, favoritos y follows, pero principalmente gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer mi historia; espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado (**๑•**̀****ㅂ****•****́)**و✧

_**Confesión**_

_Minami Kotori dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro, estaba nerviosa, pero no de una mala manera o algo que le provocara sentirse incomoda, no, era ese tipo de emoción que sientes cuando solo falta una noche para Navidad y lo único que quieres es que llegue el nuevo día para poder abrir los regalos, si, esa era la clase de emoción que sentía Kotori._

"_Espera un momento aquí" le indico la profesora dándole una pequeña sonrisa, Kotori asintió y espero emocionada; a su madre le habían ofrecido ser la directora de la preparatoria Otonokizaka y habían tenido que dejar Kyoto y mudarse a Tokio; dando pequeños saltitos por lo emocionada que se encontraba, Kotori vio como la profesora salía y le indicaba que entrara con ella "Silencio niños, por favor preséntate"_

"_Mi nombre es Minami Kotori, me encantaría ser amiga de todos ustedes" dijo con la mejor sonrisa que podía, sus ojos curiosos escanearon la habitación deteniéndose unos pocos segundos en una chica de cabello azulado que en cuanto la miro, desvió rápidamente su mirada…__linda__…fue lo primero que le vino a la cabeza a Kotori._

"_Bien, Kotori-chan, puedes tomar asiento a un lado de Honoka-chan" dijo la profesora indicándole el lugar, donde una niña de cabello rojizo y ojos azules le indicaba que se sentara con una gran sonrisa que Kotori correspondió al instante "De acuerdo, saquen su libro de matemáticas y…."_

_Kotori no lo entendía muy bien, pero durante toda la clase, su mirada se desviaba a la niña, que ahora sabía que se llamaba Umi-chan, la palabra linda no podía abandonar su cabeza, la profesara le había indicado que leyera y a Kotori le había encantado su voz…quería escucharla más…quería que la llamara por su nombre…quería ser su amiga…_

"_¡Kotori-chan!" la voz de Honoka la saco de sus pensamientos, rápidamente dirigió una rápida mirada a todo el salón y se dio cuenta que todos estaban saliendo, ya había llegado la hora del almuerzo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta que no había prestado ni un poco de atención en clase por estar al pendiente de Umi-chan…si, le gustaba como sonaba ese nombre "¿Vienes a almorzar con nosotras?"_

_Honoka señalo a dos chicas que estaban detrás de ella, una tenía el cabello corto, castaño y ojos verdes, parecía tan enérgica como Honoka, en cambio la otra niña tenía el cabello largo y ojos lila, parecía lo que los adultos llamaban __"Ojousama"__ ambas le sonreían._

"_Kira Tsubasa" dijo la chica más baja tomando del brazo a Honoka en el proceso "¡Divirtámonos Kotori-chan!"_

"_Yuuki Anjou…espero que nos llevemos bien" dando una pequeña reverencia y una amable sonrisa; Kotori no podía estar más feliz, ni siquiera acababa el primer día y ya tenía amigas_

"_¡Me encantaría comer con ustedes!" exclamo emocionada Kotori, tomando su bento se levantó, no sin antes dar un último vistazo a Umi, pero para su decepción ya no se encontraba dentro del salón, así que dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro siguió a sus nuevas amigas hacia la zona de recreo._

_Las cuatro se sentaron lejos del bullicio que montaban los niños de grados inferiores y sacando sus almuerzos se dispusieron a comer._

"_¿¡Escucharon todos!?" la voz de un niño de cabello violeta y ojos del mismo color, hizo que las cuatro voltearan, para encontrarlo arriba del pasamanos con una ramita en sus manos señalando a un grupo de niñas y…¿Una chica de preparatoria? ¿Qué hacia una chica de preparatoria en una primaria?, pero al darse cuenta que Umi se encontraba en ese grupo, todo lo demás paso a segundo plano "¡Todo aquel que se atreva a acercarse a Ayase, lo pateare! ¡Ella será mi novia, así que no se atrevan ni a mirarla!"_

_Los chicos que se encontraban mirando solo empezaron a lanzar silbidos y a reír, Kotori volteo rápidamente hacia su grupo de amigas al escuchar pequeñas risas._

"_Taichi-sempai siempre hace lo mismo" dijo Honoka dejando escapar una carcajada, a lo que la siguieron Tsubasa y Anjou; Kotori solo se limitó a mirarlas confundida "Ese niño esta loquito por Ayase-sempai"_

"_En cambio ella no parece darse cuenta de nada, ese niño es un tonto por seguir con eso" dijo divertida Tsubasa "Aunque su mama es bastante linda"_

"_Si, tiene el cabello rojizo y ojos violetas…Miyashita-san ¿cierto?" dijo Anjou sonriendo_

"_No, no, su cabello y ojos es del mismo color que el de Taichi-sempai y ese no es su apellido" replico Honoka_

"_¿Acaso tiene dos mamas?" pregunto confundida Tsubasa_

"_Ajam…chicas…" las interrumpió Kotori, haciendo que todas se giraran para verla, el tema anterior había quedado olvidado, así es como trabaja la mente de los niños, para ellos las cosas sim importancia desaparecen "¿Ellas siempre están juntas?"_

"_Si, todas son de diferentes grados y grupos, pero son amigas" respondió Anjou viendo a las cuatro chicas que parecían tener una conversación muy importante, por la seriedad de sus rostros "Es como…si vivieran en un mundo aparte"_

"_¿Qué significa eso?" pregunto Tsubasa que había puesto la cabeza en las piernas de Honoka, recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación de Anjou_

"_¿Recuerdan cuando quisimos jugar con ellas?" pregunto Anjou, Tsubasa y Honoka asintieron "No parecían muy de acuerdo, pero al final aceptaron, pero…es como si te sintieras fuera de lugar al estar con ellas"_

"_¿Fuera de lugar?" Ahora fue el turno de Honoka de preguntar_

"_¡Anjou dice palabras muy difíciles!" exclamo Tsubasa haciendo una pequeña rabieta "Ya no volvimos a jugar con ellas porque se siente raro, eso es todo"_

"_Umi-chan…" murmuro Kotori no estando muy segura de como preguntar acerca de ella "Parece amable"_

"_Lo es" confirmo Honoka "Pero es muy tímida, solo habla con sus amigas…aunque"_

"_¿Aunque?" pregunto Tsubasa emocionada_

"_Pronto se acerca el festival de la escuela y nuestro grupo representara La bella durmiente" dijo Honoka con un brillo travieso en la mirada "Seamos sinceras, no hay ni un chico en nuestro salón que le pegue el papel de príncipe"_

"_Creo que se lo que quieres decir" dijo Anjou, que había empezado a emocionarse, Kotori solo se limitó a sonreír, no tenía idea hacia donde iba esto "Umi-chan"_

"_¡Sí! ¡Ella sería el perfecto príncipe!" exclamo Honoka, ganándose aplausos de Tusbasa y Anjou; Kotori regreso su mirada hacia donde estaba Umi, ella parecía demasiado ocupada dándole instrucciones a sus amigas, tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía muy decidida, Kotori no pudo evitar sonreír, la palabra linda aun no salía de su cabeza "¡Le diremos a la profesora!"_

"_Príncipe…" murmuro Kotori…esa palabra, por alguna razón para ella no se asemejaba a Umi "Ella es demasiado linda para ser un príncipe"_

"_¡Yo creo que es genial!" exclamo Tsubasa mientras Honoka y Anjou asentían vigorosamente; Kotori asintió suavemente, era mejor no llevar la contraria el primer día._

"_Creo que Ayase-sempai también es genial"_

"_La chica tsundere también podría funcionar"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Recuerden hacer su tarea" dijo la profesora cuando sus alumnos se disponían a salir, ganándose un ¡Sí! De parte de ellos "Y recuerden ir directo a casa y no hablar con extraños"_

"_¡Umi, date prisa!" exclamo una chica pelirroja con los brazos cruzados en la puerta del salón, la profesora se limitó a mirarla con severidad, pero eso pareció no afectarle en nada a la niña "Nos iremos si no te apresuras"_

"_E-esperen" dijo Umi, guardando rápidamente sus cosas en su mochila y saliendo rápidamente del salón, no sin antes pasar al lado de la profesora y decir un breve __Lo siento__ a lo que la profesora solo asintió "¡Maki, espera!"_

"_Iremos al parque ¿vienes?" pregunto Honoka poniéndose justo frente a Kotori y tapándole la visión de Umi, lo que quería Kotori ahora era…._

"_Lo siento, tengo que ir directo a casa para desempacar" dijo Kotori dando una pequeña reverencia "Mañana iré con ustedes"_

_Sin esperar respuesta, salió rápidamente del salón y mirando hacia todos lados localizo a Umi, iba en compañía de esas tres niñas y la chica con el uniforme de preparatoria que nadie parecía notar, era extraño; manteniéndose a una distancia prudente, empezó a seguirlas._

_La niña rubia…Ayase-sempai, iba tomada de la mano de la chica de preparatoria, la niña pelirroja discutía con una niña de cabello negro y coletas y Umi iba al lado de Eli, parecía tener un conflicto consigo misma, y solo veía la mano libre de Eli._

"_¿Estas segura que es buena idea?" pregunto Maki dirigiéndose a Umi "Los adultos le quitan la diversión a todo"_

"_Maki-chan suena como una niña consentida"_

"_¡Cállate!"_

"_Es lo mejor" respondió Umi ignorando la pelea entre Nico y Maki, ya estaba demasiado acostumbrada a ellas "Nosotras no podríamos subir esa madera a ese árbol, además…podemos confiar en mi papa"_

"_Umi-chan tiene razón" dijo Nozomi sonriendo "Es imposible que ustedes construyan la casa del árbol solas, incluso si yo pudiera ayudarlas, seguiría siendo difícil"_

"_¡Nozomi, ayer aprendí el salto sur le cou-de- pié! La profesora dice que soy buena" dijo Eli con el rostro rebosante de emoción "¡Quiero ser bailarina de ballet! ¡Ese es mi sueño!"_

"_Estoy orgullosa de ti Elicchi" respondió Nozomi dándole un abrazo, lo que provoco que Eli se sonrojara "Seré tu fan número uno cuando lo logres"_

_Kotori solo observaba todo esto a la distancia, amigas, parecían amigas normales, niñas normales, pero algo la atraía hacia ellas; Tsubasa, Honoka y Anjou se habían hecho sus amigas pero Kotori necesitaba ser amiga de las chicas que caminaban delante de ella._

_Caminaron aproximadamente diez minutos más, hasta llegar a un pequeño claro cerca del rio donde se encontraban una mujer de cabello largo, negro y ojos azules acompañada de un hombre de cabello azulado y ojos miel, saludando a las niñas que acababan de llegar._

"_Buenas tardes Sonoda-san" saludo Eli educadamente_

"_¡Olviden la formalidad!" exclamo el hombre con una gran sonrisa mientras su esposa reía suavemente "Hable con tu papa Maki-chan, dice que vendrá en unos minutos para ayudarnos con esa casa del árbol"_

_Maki solo asintió._

"_Tus padres también vendrán Nico-chan" dijo la madre de Umi con una amable sonrisa "Les construiremos esta casa del árbol"_

"_Tú no puedes hacer nada Hikari-chan" dijo Sonoda-san fingiendo molestia "Tienes que cuidarte, últimamente has estado enferma"_

"_No te preocupes Keima-kun, estaré bien"_

"_Sonoda-san, disculpe a mi papa, el…no puede venir así que…" empezó Eli jugando tímidamente con el dobladillo de su suéter; Hikari se levantó y poniendo una mano en la barbilla de Eli para que pudiera verla._

"_No te preocupes, los padres de Maki-chan vendrán, ellos trabajaran por ti" dijo Hikari sonriéndole, Eli solo asintió. Últimamente su papa, para suerte de Eli, había faltado demasiado a su casa y Eli con su hermana Arisa se habían quedado muchas veces en casa de Maki, a Eli le gustaban los padres de Maki, eran amables y buenos; su mama era amorosa y gentil mientras que su papa era genial, se sentía protegida…le encantaría tener papas como ellos._

"_¡Bien!" exclamo Keima levantando de un salto e indicándoles a las niñas que lo siguieran "Vamos a ese árbol donde la construiremos, las niñas asintieron y lo empezaron a seguir._

"_Espera…Nozomi-chan ¿cierto?" dijo Hikari en un susurro que solo Nozomi pudo oír y se detuvo de golpe "Me gustaría hablar un momento contigo"._

_Ambas esperaron a que Keima y las niñas cruzaran el pequeño arrollo, en cuanto se perdieron de vista Hikari fijo su mirada en Nozomi, que parecía completamente sorprendida, solo esas cinco niñas habían podido verla, ningún otro niño, ningún adulto, absolutamente nadie y ahora la madre de Umi también podía verla, Nozomi había tenido una ligera sospecha, pero justo en este momento había podido confirmarla._

"_No estoy molesta ni nada" dijo rápidamente Hikari al ver el rostro asustado de Nozomi "Mas bien estoy agradecida, has cuidado muy bien a Umi-chan y a las demás…gracias"_

"_Ah…no, no he hecho nada" respondió Nozomi tímidamente, tenía años que no hablaba con un adulto, que se sentía extraño al intentar utilizar un lenguaje formal "Sonoda-san…esas niñas son las que me han dado más a mi"_

"_Hikari, llámame por mi nombre, si utilizas Sonoda-san me siento vieja, solo tengo 29 años"_

"_De acuerdo…Hikari-san" Hikari asintió y se quedó mirando hacia el lugar por donde se habían ido los demás "No solo me llamaste para darme las gracias ¿Me equivoco?"_

"_Estoy enferma Nozomi-chan…desde que era niña mi cuerpo ha sido algo débil y en cuanto nació Umi mi condición empeoro" respondió Hikari con una triste sonrisa "No quiero morir, eso lo tengo claro, por eso luchare para aferrarme a esta vida, quiero ver a Umi-chan crecer, enamorarse, ¿Nietos? Solo quiero estar con las dos personas que más amo"_

"_Yo…no puedo hacer nada para ayudar, puede que sea una especie de espíritu, pero…" empezó Nozomi viéndose apenada_

"_Jamás te pediría algo así, solo quiero pedirte que si algún día yo ya no estoy, cuides a Umi-chan, parece una niña madura pero realmente es muy frágil, seguramente mi muerte la rompería"_

"_Lo prometo" respondió Nozomi "No solo a ella, las cuidare a todas, hare lo que sea para que sean felices"_

"_Gracias Nozomi-chan" dijo Hikari levantándose lentamente "Ahora ve con las niñas, deben de estar preocupadas por no verte"_

_Nozomi asintió y se dirigió rápidamente por donde se habían ido las niñas y el padre de Umi; Hikari dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba escondida Kotori que estaba intentando procesar eso de __"espíritu"_

"_Creo que es hora de que salgas" dijo sonriendo Hikari y Kotori dejando escapar un suspiro salió de su escondite "¿Hay alguna razón para que las siguieras?"_

"_Solo quiero ser su amiga" murmuro Kotori apenada a lo que Hikari le dio pequeñas palmaditas en la cabeza "¡Prometo no decir nada de lo que hablo!"_

"_Confió en que mantengas el secreto… ¿Tú nombre?"_

"_Minami Kotori"_

"_¿Minami? Tu mama… ¿Se llama Sayuki?"_

"_¡Sí! Minami Sayuki" respondió Kotori alegremente, Hikari dejó escapar un suspiro y una pequeña sonrisa se deslizo por sus labios_

"_Con razón te me hacías tan familiar…tenia años que no pensaba en ella ¿Se ha casado?"_

"_No…mi papa y ella nunca se casaron, pero son muy buenos amigos" respondió Kotori "Mi papa es escritor, aunque mama nunca me ha dejado leer sus libros"_

"_Por casualidad se llama Usami Akihiko" dijo Hikari dejando escapar una risita, a lo que Kotori asintió "Sayuki tiene razón, aun eres muy pequeña para leer sus novelas"_

"_Usted… ¿Era amiga de mama?"_

"_Si…pero me porte muy mal con ella"_

"_Debería hablar con ella, las cosas se pueden arreglar si se hablan"_

"_Lo intentare, por ahora…." Hikari tomo la mano de Kotori y la llevo a la orilla del arroyo "¿Qué te parece si te presentas con ellas?"_

"_¡Sí!" exclamo Kotori, caminado lentamente por las piedras cruzaron el arroyo para encontrase con las niñas riendo con Nozomi, mientras el padre de Umi intentaba inútilmente subir la madera al árbol._

"_Niñas…una amiga ha venido a verlas" ante las palabras de la madre de Umi, todas voltearon para ver a la recién llegada que por primera vez en su vida se sentía verdaderamente nerviosa; Eli fue la primera en dar un paso al frente ofreciéndole su mano, a lo que Kotori con una gran sonrisa la tomo enseguida…el circulo se había cerrado._

**Presente**

Me mire por última vez en el espejo del cuarto de baño del hospital, no me gustaba la imagen que me regresaba la mirada, tome un poco de maquillaje y lo aplique debajo de mi ojo sano, había llorado toda la noche, a pesar de que la tarde había sido hermosa porque Umi-chan había venido a visitarme…justo hace unas horas.

"_¿¡Que es lo que significa esto Tomoya-san!?"_

"_Lo siento Sayuki-san pero…por más que lo intentamos…no podemos hacer más por Kotori-chan"_

"_No te atrevas a decirlo…"_

"_No más de un año de vida…"_

Todavía puedo escuchar los sollozos de mama, yo no debería haber escuchado eso, estoy segura que mama es lo que quería, mordí fuertemente mis labios para no llorar, esto no tenía que ser así, se suponía que ahora sería feliz…se suponía que hoy me confesaría a Umi-chan…se suponía que viviría…no…no debo pensar de esa manera, lo aceptare, si voy a morir, estará bien para mi.

"Kotori ¿estas lista?" la voz de mama me regreso a la realidad y dando un suspiro me golpee con ambas manos las mejillas, tengo que ser fuerte, ni mama, ni mis amigas deben verme triste…mis preciosas amigas…mi preciosa Umi-chan…no deben de saber que tengo poco tiempo.

"Voy en un segundo" respondí abriendo la puerta del baño y dando mi mejor sonrisa…una máscara…Nozomi-chan y yo somos expertas en usarlas…tenemos que sonreír, no importa que pase "¡Estoy emocionada!"

"No creas que porque eres mi hija tendrás un trato especial" dijo mama sonriéndome, puedo ver que ha estado llorando, perdóname mama, desde hace cinco años no he hecho más que darte sufrimiento…lo siento "¿Te pusiste bien la prótesis?"

"Si, la enfermera me ayudo"

"Si te sientes mal me lo dirás enseguida ¿de acuerdo?" asentí suavemente "Quédate cerca de tus amigas y…"

"Estaré bien" la interrumpí dejando escapar una risita

"De acuerdo, entonces vamos" justo cuando tome mi bolsa para la escuela llamaron a la puerta, pude ver una mano que me saludaba atravesando la puerta y no pude evitar sonreír, están aquí; mama se acercó a la puerta y la abrió para ver a Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan y Umi-chan sonriéndome "Supongo que ya no seré necesaria"

"Lo sentimos Minami-san, solo queríamos caminar con Kotori a la escuela" respondió Umi-chan, me encanta la voz de Umi-chan, desde que éramos niñas me ha gustado "Pero si es un problema…"

"Para nada" respondió mama sonriendo "Solo quiero que Kotori sea feliz, así que se las encargo por favor"

"Si" respondieron todas, mama dio una pequeña reverencia y se alejó…todo estar bien, no debo de pensar en el futuro, solo en el hoy

"¿No vinieron Maki-chan y Nico-chan?" pregunte un poco preocupada cuando empezamos a caminar

"Maki nos mandó un mensaje diciéndonos que ella y Nico nos esperarían en el parque donde siempre jugábamos" respondió Umi-chan mostrándome una bolsa de plástico "También dijo que le prestara un uniforme, somos de la misma talla, así que…"

"Están olvidando lo importante aquí" dijo Nozomi-chan con una sonrisa "Maki-chan paso la noche con Nicochi"

"¿¡Q-q-que!?" exclamo Umi-chan poniéndose completamente roja y haciendo que algunas enfermeras nos lanzaran miradas desaprobatorias "¡N-no deberías de decir eso! Algo tan sucio…"

Y esa es mi Umi-chan.

"No deberías de hacer esas suposiciones sin saber la verdad Nozomi" dijo Eli-chan frunciendo el ceño

"Ninguna de ustedes es divertida" murmuro Nozomi-chan haciendo un mohín "¿Tu qué piensas Kotori-chan?"

"Pienso que harían una linda pareja" respondí haciendo sonrojar más a Umi-chan

"Por cierto, ¿Cómo te sientes Kotori?" pregunto Eli-chan tomando del brazo a Umi-chan que parecía apunto de desmayarse…están demasiado cerca.

"¡Estoy de maravilla!" Me siento terrible.

"De ahora en adelante todo saldrá bien…estarás bien Kotori" dijo Umi-chan que parecía haberse recuperado "Oh es cierto, dijiste que necesitabas decirme algo…"

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunto Eli-chan al instante

"Te lo diré después" susurre… ¿Qué puedo decirle ahora?

"Chicas, es bueno verlas…Eli" dijo Nishikino-san dándole un abrazo a Eli-chan cuando llegamos a la recepción, lo había olvidado, Eli-chan vivió un año y medio con los Nishikino "¿Maki no está con ustedes?"

"No, pero nos dijo que nos esperaría" respondió Umi-chan "¿Sucedió algo Nishikino-san?"

"Tuvimos un pequeño argumento, en cuanto la vean díganle que queremos hablar con ella ¿vale?" asentimos y la atención de Nishikino-san regreso en Eli-chan "Deberíamos de reunirnos para comer alguna vez"

"Me encantaría…perdón por no haberlos visitado en cuanto llegue"

"Está bien, dime Eli ¿Tu madre esta haciendo un buen trabajo?" pregunto Nishikino-san visiblemente preocupada a lo que Eli-chan apretó los puños

"Si…ella no se ha vuelto a ir, no tienes que preocuparte" la mama de Eli-chan abandono a sus hijas por casi cinco años, supongo que es normal que ninguna de nosotras le tenga aprecio, Eli-chan y Arisa-chan tuvieron que soportar a su papa por su culpa "Deberíamos de irnos, se nos hará tarde si no nos damos prisa…muchas gracias por lo que hicieron por Arisa y por mi cuando éramos pequeñas"

"Ustedes también son nuestras hijas" respondió simplemente Nishikino-san sonriendo y dándose vuelta para alejarse y nosotras también hicimos lo mismo, a pesar de que recuerdo la mayoría de las cosas, a veces siento que han quedado muchos espacios en blanco en nuestro pasado.

"¡Han tardado!" exclamo Maki-chan cuando llegamos al parque y quitándole de golpe la bolsa a Umi-chan "Ya regreso"

"Esa mocosa no tiene educación" dijo Nico-chan viéndola alejarse para después fijar su mirada en mi…lastima… ¡No quiero que me tengan lástima! "Es bueno verte Kotori…la súper idol Nico Nico Ni te alegrara el día y…"

"Demonos prisa" dijo Maki-chan interrumpiendo a Nico-chan

"¡Eso fue rápido Maki-chan!"

"¿Has visto la hora que es Nico-chan? ¡Llegaremos tarde!"

"¿¡Y de quien crees que es la culpa!? Ojousama con instintos de Sherlock Holmes"

"Entonces Nicochi seria Watson" dijo Nozomi-chan con una pícara sonrisa "La pareja perfecta"

"¡Cállate!"

"¡Que coordinación!"

"Lamento interrumpir su diversión" dijo Eli-chan mirando el reloj que se encontraba en el parque "Solo tenemos diez minutos antes de que sea la hora de entrada"

"¡Corramos!" exclamo Nico-chan, pero Maki-chan la detuvo tomándola del cuello de su camisa haciendo que callera "¡Maki-chan idiota!"

"Tú eres la idiota…" respondio Maki-chan dirigiéndome una mirada "Kotori no puede correr"

"N-no se preocupen por mí, ustedes pueden irse y yo…"

"Imposible" dijo Umi-chan viéndome directamente a los ojos y agachándose de espaldas a mi "Sube"

"¿Eh? Imposible…Umi-chan no podrá aguantarme" dije al instante, no puedo sonrojarme

"Podre"

"Pero…"

"No hay peros" dejando escapar un suspiro me abrace de Umi-chan, demasiado cerca…no puedo permitir que escuche mi corazón…late más despacio, el shampoo de Umi-chan…"Kotori ¿Estas bien?"

"¡Sí!" exclame, me di cuenta que las chicas me lanzaban una mirada curiosa, Nozomi-chan me dedico una pequeña sonrisa y acercándose a Eli-chan la tomo por los hombros.

"Cárgame" dijo Nozomi-chan poniendo la mejor sonrisa de inocente que podía

"¿Eh? T-tu puedes caminar Nozomi" dijo Eli-chan con las mejillas sonrojadas

"¡Elicchi cruel! Piensa dejar que una pura doncella como yo camine sola… ¡Elicchi es mala!"

"R-rápido" dijo Eli-chan tomando la misma posición que Umi-chan a lo que Nozomi-chan sonrió encantada "Aunque eres un fantasma pesas Nozomi"

"¿Te estas metiendo con mi peso Elicchi?"

"N-no"

"¡Tengamos una carrera!" exclame emocionada y tanto Umi-chan como Eli-chan me miraron horrorizadas, quiero disfrutar, incluso si son cosas sin sentido como estas…son divertidas porque estoy con ellas, me abrace más fuerte a Umi-chan, si tan solo me pudiera quedar así para siempre "¡Corre como el viento tiro al blanco!"

"¡No soy un caballo Kotori!" exclamo Umi-chan de mala gana, pero levantándose miro a Eli-chan y dándole una leve inclinación de cabeza para indicarle que harían lo que les dije; Eli-chan solo dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación.

"Sube" dijo Nico-chan dirigiéndose a Maki-chan "No voy a permitir que esas idiotas me ganen"

"No seas idiota" Maki-chan se agacho y le indico a Nico-chan que subiera "Ni en tus sueños podrías cargarme"

"¡Soy fuerte!"

"Como una niña de primaria"

"Vamos, vamos, ¿ya vieron el reloj?" dijo Nozomi-chan señalando el reloj "Solo tenemos ocho minutos"

En el momento en que esas palabras salieron de la boca de Nozomi-chan, Umi-chan se levantó y empezó a correr…mejor dicho a intentarlo, no pude evitarlo y empecé a reír, Eli-chan estaba en la misma situación que Umi-chan, aunque seguro que para los demás debe de ser gracioso ver a Eli-chan correr como si cargara algo, cuando nadie lo puede ver, la única que lo está haciendo bien es Maki-chan…estoy feliz, ni siquiera ahora el tiempo que me queda puede nublar esta felicidad, de reojo pude ver tanto a Nozomi-chan como a Nico-chan riendo a carcajadas al igual que yo.

Sin contar el tiempo que me queda, todo ha ido bien, ayer pude volver a escuchar la voz de Umi-chan cantándome y ahora estoy al lado de Umi-chan….me pregunto si ya he gastado mi porción de felicidad y ahora es cuando la vida se empieza a cobrar factura…pero, dirigí mi mirada hacia abajo para ver el rostro de Umi-chan, estaba completamente rojo por el esfuerzo y pequeñas gotas de sudor se están formando en su frente…soy feliz, solo porque estoy junto a la persona que amo.

**6 años atrás**

_Kotori se llevó las manos a el pecho, hoy era el festival de la escuela y tal como le había dicho Honoka, iban a representar La bella durmiente y también como dijo, eligieron a Umi-chan como príncipe, busco con la mirada a Umi-chan que se encontraba en un rincón ensayando sus líneas, estaba preocupada por ella._

"_¡Kotori-chan luce muy linda! ¡Sin duda tenías que ser la princesa!" exclamo Honoka dándole un fuerte abrazo "¡Y Umi-chan luce genial!"_

_Umi escucho a Honoka y se sonrojo dejando caer el guion que sostenía en sus manos, Kotori se alejó de Honoka y se dirigió a donde estaba Umi, sentándose a su lado._

"_Umi-chan"_

"_¡Estoy bien!" exclamo Umi, pero Kotori noto como temblaban sus manos y las tomo entre las suyas "¿Kotori?"_

"_Perdona a Honoka-chan"_

"_¿Eh?"_

"_No querías ser el príncipe ¿cierto Umi-chan?" Umi se sorprendió al saber que Kotori se había dado cuenta, había intentado ser lo más educada posible al intentar rechazar el papel, pero las insistentes suplicas de sus compañeros de grupo, no le dejaron otra opción que aceptar "Siempre he pensado que la bella durmiente es tonta…porque empezó a vivir con siete hombrecitos…eso es peligroso"_

"_Creo que esa era Blanca Nieves" respondió Umi sonriendo levemente "Pero no importa, si hay una princesa tiene que haber un príncipe"_

"_¡Claro que no!" exclamo Kotori levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia una caja donde tenían el vestuario que no habían necesitado usar, saco dos velos de novia de la caja y regreso junto a Umi poniéndole uno y poniéndose ella misma el otro "¿Ves? Ahora somos dos princesas"_

"_Kotori…"_

"_Quizá algunas quieran un príncipe, pero…" empezó Kotori jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos "Pero…por mi parte está bien si es una princesa quien me salve…está bien si es Umi-chan quien me salve…"_

**6 meses después**

"_¡Es hermoso!" exclamo Kotori; Umi y ella habían decidido ir a ver los arboles de cerezos, Maki estaba ocupada con sus lecciones de piano, Eli con sus clases de ballet, Nozomi como siempre, se encontraba con Eli y Nico tenía un resfriado, por lo tanto ninguna de sus amigas había podido ir con ellas "Umi-chan fue una buena idea el tener un picnic"_

"_Mama preparo un bento" dijo Umi en cuanto se sentaron bajo un árbol y sacando una pequeña cajita_

"_¿Cómo está tu mama, Umi-chan?"_

"_Papa dice que mejorara" respondió Umi jugando con las flores que se encontraban esparcidas en el suelo "Kotori"_

"_¿Si?"_

"_¿Puedes darme tu mano?"_

"_C-claro"_

"_Ahora cierra tus ojos" Kotori dudo un poco ante la extraña petición de Umi, pero le hizo caso y los cerro, podía sentir un pequeño roce en el dedo "Ábrelos"_

_Abriéndolos lentamente Kotori vio una pequeña flor alrededor de su dedo de la mano izquierda, haciendo que se sonrojara al instante._

"_¿Pasa algo Kotori? Tu rostro esta rojo"_

"_¡Umi-chan!" exclamo Kotori levantándose y mirando fijamente a Umi, su corazón latía demasiado rápido, fue en ese momento cuando Kotori estuvo segura de algo, de lo que la haría aferrarse a este mundo unos años en el futuro…estaba enamorada…a los once años se había enamorado por primera vez "¿S-sabes qué significa esto?"_

"_Mama me dijo que si tienes a una persona que realmente te importa le pones un anillo en ese dedo" respondió Umi con la mayor inocencia del mundo "Después de mis padres…Kotori y Eli son las personas que más me importan"_

"_¿Eli-chan?" Kotori sintió como la felicidad de hace un momento se evaporaba como por arte de magia_

"_También le hare uno a ella" Kotori agacho la cabeza, estaba empezando a tener ganas de llorar "¿Kotori?"_

"_Sabes Umi-chan, creo que tienes una idea equivocada" murmuro Kotori sin alzar la vista "En este dedo se pone el anillo de la persona con la que te casaras…la persona que amaras para siempre"_

_Ante las palabras de Kotori, ahora fue el turno de Umi para sonrojarse y murmurar frases incoherentes, por supuesto ella no sabía eso, si lo hubiera sabido jamás haría algo así, jamás le hubiera puesto el anillo a Kotori… ¡Mucho menos a Eli! Se moriría de vergüenza antes de intentar ponerle un anillo a Eli…pero ¿Por qué? Eli y Kotori eran igual de importantes, pero a la vez tan diferentes._

"_¡Lo siento! ¡Ese lugar debe de ser para tu esposo!" exclamo Umi intentando tomar el anillo de flor del dedo de Kotori, pero esta se lo impidió "¿Kotori?"_

"_Está bien…está bien si creemos en lo que dijo tu mama" dijo Kotori llevándose el anillo hacia su corazón "Estoy feliz al saber que soy alguien importante para Umi-chan"_

"_P-pero…"_

"_¡Esta bien!" _

**Presente**

Está bien, porque incluso si vuelvo a nacer, la única persona que amare será Umi-chan, solo ella.

"Llegamos" dijo Eli-chan dejándose caer en la entrada de la escuela, respirando con dificultad, todas las chicas que pasaban solo se nos quedaban viendo y cuchicheaban entre sí "N-nunca volveré a hacer esto de nuevo"

"Te quejas demasiado" dijo Maki-chan que parecía tan fresca como al principio

"¿Estas bien Umi-chan?" pregunte, se había recargado en la barda de la escuela para poder recuperar el aliento, aunque no estaba tan mal como Eli-chan

"No te preocupes Kotori" respondió Umi-chan sonriéndome…la amo.

"Por lo menos llegamos a tiempo" dijo Nico-chan entrando a la escuela, seguida por Maki-chan "Ustedes son unas debiluchas"

"Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Nico-chan"

"No se puede hacer nada" dijo Eli-chan entrando con Nozomi-chan a su lado y Umi-chan y yo detrás de ellas, podía darme cuenta de las constantes miradas de Umi-chan hacia Eli-chan…sacudí rápidamente mi cabeza, no quiero pensar en eso…no quiero pensar que quizá…solo quizá, Umi-chan sienta algo por Eli-chan…soy horrible, incluso aunque sé que voy a morir, aun así no quiero dársela a alguien más.

"Hay algo que quiero contarles" dijo Maki-chan indicándonos que nos acercáramos mas, para evitar que nos escucharan "Esta mañana Nico-chan y yo fuimos a visitar al autor de un libro que estoy leyendo y…"

"Su libro es igual a nuestras vidas" la corto Umi-chan ¿De qué libro hablan? "Me lo conto Nozomi"

"También a mí me lo platico esta mañana" dijo Eli dejando escapar un suspiro "Seré sincera contigo Maki, a mi todo esto me parece un fraude…hay muchas vidas parecidas a la nuestra y dejarse guiar por un libro es algo tonto"

"¡No es ninguna tontería!" exclamo Maki deteniéndose y llamando la atención de nuestras compañeras "Hable con el autor… ¡Él nos conoto todo! Acerca de mundos paralelos y…"

"¿Estas escuchándote Maki?" pregunto Eli-chan sin perder la compostura, todas nos habíamos detenido atrayendo aún más la atención, le di un suave tirón a Umi-chan para que hiciera algo y ella asintió levemente "¿Mundos paralelos? ¿Qué más vas a creer?¿ Que el también vino de algún mundo paralelo?"

"Eso fue lo que él dijo" murmuro Maki-chan completamente roja "Nico-chan también escucho y…"

"¿Qué piensas Nico?" pregunto Eli a lo que Nico-chan dio un brinquito

"Yo creo en Maki-chan" respondió cruzándose de brazos

"¡Esto es ridículo!" exclamo Eli-chan "¿Cuál es tu idea entonces Maki? ¡Solo alguien tonto se creería eso!"

"Eli es suficiente" dijo Umi-chan poniéndose delante de Eli-chan "Todo lo que nos ha pasado ha sido demasiado raro…quiero saber que paso realmente, Maki"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Puedes llevarnos con ese hombre?"

"En una semana" respondio Maki-chan haciendo girar un mechón de su cabello con los dedos "Le dije que en una semana iríamos"

"No creeré en nada a menos que haya pruebas" dijo Eli-chan dándose vuelta y empezando a caminar lejos de nosotras; Nozomi-chan dejo escapar un suspiro mientras veía a Eli-chan alejarse…le gusta, estoy segura que la manera en como Nozomi-chan ve a Eli-chan es la misma que yo tengo cuando veo a Umi-chan.

"Iré con ella" dijo Nozomi-chan dándonos una sonrisa de disculpa "Incluso ahora tengo que cuidarla…en estos momentos podría matar a cualquier estudiante que se atraviese en su camino"

Diciéndonos adiós con la mano, Nozomi-chan se apresuró para ponerse a la par con Eli-chan.

"Eli cree en ti Maki" dijo Umi-chan dándole un leve apretón en el hombro "Es solo que es más sencillo para ella si las cosas siguen un curso normal…nada de cosas sobrenaturales, solo casualidades"

"No me importa lo que piense" contesto Maki-chan dirigiéndose a la parte de la escuela donde se encontraban los salones de primer año "Nos veremos en la sala de música en el almuerzo"

"Yo me voy por aquí" dijo Nico-chan empezando a caminar en dirección contraria, Umi-chan dejo escapar un suspiro y me indico que la siguiera; sentía como se me quedaban mirando, a pesar de que me puso las calcetas más largas, tengo una pequeña cojera y el parche en mi ojo…supongo que los rumores se extienden rápido.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto Umi-chan dándome una mirada preocupada

"Si…estaré bien"

"Si a mí me pasara eso me mataría" pude escuchar a una estudiante cuando pasábamos a su lado

"¿Has visto esa cicatriz?"

Cállense

"¿Qué hay de esa cojera?"

Deténganse

"¡Es horrible!"

Por favor…

"Escuche decir a mi papa que ese día la violaron…pobre ahora nadie querrá casarse con ella"

No…Umi-chan

"Debería matarse ¿no?"

"¡Cállate!" rápidamente me di vuelta para ver a Umi-chan sosteniendo a una de esas chicas del cuello del uniforme, la había arrinconado en la pared…jamás había visto a Umi-chan tan molesta "¡No tienen ni idea! ¡Ustedes no tienen ni remota idea de lo que paso!"

"Umi-chan" dije tomándola del brazo para que la soltara, podía sentir mis mejillas húmedas…había comenzado a llorar

"A ustedes solo les gusta hablar y herir a los demás…" Umi-chan había comenzado a llorar también "No se vuelvan a mater con Kotori…si las escucho volver a hablar mal de Kotori…definitivamente…definitivamente… ¡Se arrepentirán!"

Umi-chan soltó a la chica y tomando mi mano empezamos a caminar rápidamente lejos de ahí, la mano de Umi-chan, hace 5 años…el día de la obra de teatro, yo fui la que tomo tu mano y te alejo de ese escenario…a Umi-chan se le olvidaron por completo sus líneas y se congelo en el escenario empezando a llorar, recuerdo que vi a Eli-chan acercarse, pero antes de que llegara a ti, yo tome tu mano y te saque de ahí, Umi-chan…¿Estará bien si te digo lo que siento? ¿Me odiaras?

Umi-chan abrió la puerta de la azotea y salimos siendo recibidas por una corriente de aire helado, pronto será navidad, me gustaría pasarla con todas, no solo esta navidad…de ahora en adelante…todas la navidades…todos los cumpleaños…quiero crecer con ellas…quiero estar al lado de Umi-chan…

"¡Las odio!" el grito de Umi-chan me saco de mis pensamientos, había pues sus manos en la pared y sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer "Kotori…tu eres la persona más buena que conozco… ¿Por qué el mundo es tan injusto? A ti no tenía que haberte pasado nada…yo tendría que haber sido…"

"No digas eso Umi-chan…" dije acercándome a ella y abrazándola por detrás, porque sé muy bien que si lo que me paso a mi le hubiera pasado a ella…no hubiera podido soportarlo "Lo he dicho…lo volvería a hacer, si es para que ustedes estuvieran bien, lo volvería a hacer"

"¡No digas eso!" exclamo Umi-chan alejándose de mí y pasando su mano repetidas veces por su brazo derecho, como si tuviera alguna picazón en ese lugar "Nosotras solo nos ocultamos mientras tu soportabas todo…solo nos dedicamos a observar mientras tu…"

Apreté los puños…desde ese día no ha pasado ni una sola noche en que tenga pesadillas por eso, no, me equivoco, ayer fue el único día en que no la tuve, dormí pensando en la voz de Umi-chan, recordando la hermosa canción que cantaba, por Umi-chan…por ella es por quien no me dejare caer.

"Umi-chan" dije acercándome y tomando su mano "Deberías de dejar de culparte por lo que ocurrió…Maki-chan hablo de ese libro y de lo poco que pude entender…es como si ya tuviéramos nuestro destino escrito ¿no? Si es así…no se podía evitar lo que me paso"

"Fue mi idea…el ir a esa vieja estación, fue mi idea" Umi-chan dejo caer su frente en mi hombro mientras sollozaba "Eli no estaba de acuerdo…pero yo insistí, quería demostrarle que era valiente…merezco sufrir…todos los días un pequeño dolor"

"¡Umi-chan!" exclame separándome de ella y tomándola por los hombros y como si fuera un auto reflejo su mano izquierda volvió a posarse sobre su brazo derecho ¿Por qué? "Yo no fui la única que perdió algo, todas lo hicimos…todas hemos sufrido, pero ese sufrimiento no debe debilitarnos…ese sufrimiento debe hacernos más fuertes"

Umi-chan solo asintió y tomándola de la mano nos dirigimos a una banca que se encontraba cerca de la barandilla.

"Kotori" dijo Umi-chan cuando nos sentamos "Perdón"

"Umi-chan ya te dije que no fue tu culpa"

"No es sobre eso…yo soy la que estoy llorando y tu consolándome ¿No debería ser al revés?" pregunto Umi-chan con una pequeña sonrisa, deje escapar un suspiro y atrayéndola hacia mí, hice que pusiera su cabeza en mis piernas "¡K-kotori!"

"Quédate quieta" dije intentando parece estricta, Umi-chan dejo de moverse…puedo ver las puntas de sus orejas completamente rojas… ¿Es por mí? Umi-chan se avergüenza demasiado rápido, así que es difícil saber a qué se debe "Umi-chan… ¿Qué piensas de Eli-chan? Ella es hermosa ¿no? Estoy segura que aunque no tuviera esta marca o mi ojo…jamás podría ser competencia para ella…¡Olvida lo que dije!"

Me lleve las manos a la cara, podía sentirla que estaba empezando a calentarse y esperaba en cualquier momento la reacción de Umi-chan, es extraño, no ha dicho nada; aventure una mirada para descubrir que se había quedado dormida, deje escapar un suspiro de alivio, recuerdo que en nuestros campamentos ella y Eli-chan eran las primeras en dormirse.

"Eli-chan" dije en un murmullo, no quiero estar celosa pero no puedo evitarlo, Eli-chan es mi amiga, la quiero, pero…"Me pregunto si Nozomi-chan siente lo mismo que yo…celos de Umi-chan"

Estos años siempre me pregunte ¿Por qué me gustaba Umi-chan? ¿Por qué me enamore de ella? Podía dar razones como: es amable, confiable, linda, me encanta su voz, es adorable cuando se sonroja y tartamudea…en resumen es una buena persona, pero eso podría atribuírselo a un sinfín de personas, entonces yo misma llegue a mi conclusión…no existe una razón…solo la amo porque es Umi-chan, solo la amo y ya y para eso no necesito razones.

Mi mama tampoco las tenía cuando se enamoró de la mama de Umi-chan en preparatoria, pero ella nunca le regreso sus sentimientos realmente, salieron un par de meses y entonces…

"_Conoció a Sonoda-kun"_

"_¿La dejaste ir?"_

"_Ella me quería Kotori, pero su cariño era completamente diferente al mío, no podía ser tan egoísta y atarla"_

"_Una amiga me dijo que en el amor y la guerra todo se vale"_

"_No en esta, esta guerra nunca tuve oportunidad de ganar, podía ver los ojos de Hikari…la manera en que se iluminaban cuando veía a Sonoda-kun…renuncie a ella porque la amaba"_

Esa fue la principal razón por la que decidí confesarme, yo no renunciaría tan fácilmente…no soy tan buena persona como mis amigas creen…pero puedo soportarlo, soportare la muerte si es por ellas; fije mi vista en el cielo, había empezado a nevar.

"Hermoso…siempre me ha gustado el invierno" susurre intentando no llorar y pasando mi mano por el cabello de Umi-chan, me gustaría estar aquí por siempre, ¿a quién intento engañar? ¿A mí misma? La verdad es que…tengo miedo… ¡Tengo miedo! ¡No quiero morir! ¡Quiero vivir muchos años! Convertirme en diseñadora…no quiero que mi vida tenga un límite…

"¿Kotori?" intente limpiarme rápidamente las lágrimas, pero era demasiado tarde, Umi-chan me había visto y se había levantado "¿Qué ocurre Kotori? ¿Fue porque me quede dormida? Perdón si peso y…"

No pude evitarlo y deje escapar una risita, si, también amo la densidad de Umi-chan.

"No es eso, solo estaba recordando ciertas cosas"

"¿Sobre ese día?"

"No… ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos Umi-chan?" pregunte y ella en respuesta asintió "Para mi es uno de los mejores días de mi vida, pensé que eras linda desde el primer momento que te vi"

"N-no deberías de decir eso" respondió Umi-chan sonrojándose

"Si…tienes razón" dije levantándome "Deberíamos entrar o pescaremos un resfriado"

"Si, pero ¿Realmente estas bien Kotori?" no sigas haciéndome esa pregunta, es muy difícil no volver a llorar.

"Si, estoy bien" Mentira, pero tendré que acostumbrarme a ellas.

"Por cierto Kotori" dijo Umi-chan estirando su mano para que la tomara, es extraño ver que Umi-chan sea quien empiece el contacto, supongo que mi pizca de suerte aún no se acaba "Bienvenida a casa"

"Estoy en casa" dije tomando su mano, quiero ser egoísta…soy horrible…pero… "Sabes Umi-chan hay algo de lo que tengo miedo"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"De perderte" dije mirando fijamente a Umi-chan que parecía tan perdida como siempre

"¿Eh? Kotori, tu y yo siempre seremos amigas" me dijo sonriéndome "Te protegeré…no dejare que nadie se meta contigo, definitivamente esta vez te protegeré ya que eres una de las personas más importantes para mi"

"Eso me recuerda a cuando éramos pequeñas y casi te propusiste" dije sonriéndole y como se esperaba el rostro de Umi-chan se puso rojo

"¡Y-yo no me propuse! F-fue solo un error y…" la interrumpí mostrándole el pequeño anillo de flor que me había puesto ese día, lo normal era que se desbaratara, pero sigue intacto, la normalidad a dejado de tener sentido para nosotras

"Lo he guardado todos estos años…realmente fui muy feliz cuando me lo diste"

"Kotori"

"Dices que es tu culpa que me pasara todo, pero al final tú fuiste quien me salvo" dije poniendo el pequeño anillo en la palma de su mano "Saliste de tu escondite y llamaste a ese hombre…si no hubiera sido por ti, él me hubiera matado"

"Yo…Kotori…" deje escapar un suspiro, no soy una buena persona como mama, porque…si ocurriera un milagro y Umi-chan correspondiera mis sentimientos, al final solo la haría sufrir más…soy de lo peor…

"Umi-chan…yo…"

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Te amo…te amo Umi-chan"

**Ok muchas gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado, este es el último capítulo de POV, se podría decir que esta era la introducción y ahora viene el desarrollo por lo que el siguiente se viene sin ellos, por que aproximadamente nos queda de diez a doce capítulos para que termine la historia; he estado planeando escribir otro fic en cuanto termine esto y realmente estoy muy agradecida por su apoyo, por lo que me gustaría como agradecimiento que eligieran el tema del fic que escribiré en cuanto termine este y estas serían maso menos las sipnosis:**

**El trio Soldier Game siendo idols, las más popular dentro de un grupo parecido a AKB48 "Unas fotos salen a la luz donde se ve a Nishikino Maki besando a una chica ¿Qué está pasando con el grupo más famoso de Japón?" no quiero un tema rosa de idols, si no el mundo "real" idol, la manera en que prácticamente las explotan, nada de citas, tener esa cara falsa de pureza, la crueldad de los fans, etc. Nozomi sería una actriz que apenas comienza y le toca grabar un dorama junto a Eli, Kotori una seiyuu y Nico…Nico seria Nico xD la parejas serian NozoEli, KotoUmi y NicoMaki, esta vez no habrá cuadrados amorosos.**

**Ok esta quizá suene raro, apocalipsis zombie, pero nada de que saben manejar armas y son tipo protagonista de Resident Evil xD no, son chicas normales que están en medio de este infierno, parejas NicoMaki, y mi cuadrado amoroso favorito jaja, por esta idea échenle la culpa a que estoy obsesionada con The Walking Dead xD**

**Siguiente: La preparatoria Otonokizaka hace un viaje de fin de cursos a una isla en la parte más remota de Japón, se dice que en esa isla hace años se practicaban ciertos sacrificios para la eliminación de demonios, justo cuando las chicas arriban es el festival de esa isla y las mareas empiezan a subir imposibilitando que puedan salir de ese lugar; Sonoda Umi encuentra a una chica en la playa la primera noche en ese lugar y los sucesos raros comienzan. Las parejas serian EliUmi y NicoMaki.**

**Y la final, nunca he escrito de este tipo, pero me gustaría que ustedes decidieran: Harem yuri, no quiero decir que la prota del harem se meta con todas las chicas, si no, que tuviera ciertas interacciones y las chicas empezaran a desarrollar sentimientos por la protagonista, y al final solo se quedara con una la historia seria: Brujas/os y magos/as siempre han tenido una disputa desde el inicio de los tiempos, pero no es exactamente porque se odien, si no para mantener al mundo en balance ya que tanto poder mágico afectaría el mundo, nuestra protagonista llegaría a un pueblo y tendrá que decidir a qué bando unirse, si eligen esta opción tendrán que decir quien les gustaría que fuera la protagonista, ejemplo: Maki, Umi, etc y si les gustaría que alguna pareja quedara intocable al harem, por ejemplo: NicoMaki, RinPana, etc.**

**Perdón, por escribir tanto u.u pero sería genial que me dieran su opinión para empezar a planear el fic, de nuevo muchas gracias por leer, ahora ¿Qué opinan de lo que hizo Kotori al declararse? ¿Estuvo bien o mal? Me encantaría escuchar sus opiniones. Nos leemos la próxima semana.**


	7. Un Mundo Sin Ti

**¡Gracias chicos por el apoyo! ¡Son geniales! Respecto a las opciones que les di…hay ganadora, o algo así, supongo que ya lo saben jeje pero se los diré al final del capítulo, entonces comencemos (´ω****)**

_**Un Mundo Sin Ti**_

_Nozomi abrió rápidamente los ojos, sentía que le faltaba el aliento y levantándose lentamente se llevó su mano a su pecho intentando recuperar el aliento, ¿Qué había pasado? Escaneando rápidamente el lugar donde estaba se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una habitación completamente blanca y ella misma tenía una bata blanca ¿Un hospital? Fue lo primero que le vino a la mente, pero se sentía diferente, el aire era demasiado pesado y un constante sentido de alerta estaba impregnado en ella._

_Sacando los pies de las sabanas miro a su alrededor estudiando todo cuidadosamente, había una puerta, igualmente blanca frente a ella, pero solo eso, ninguna ventana, ningún adorno, nada…todo estaba extrañamente vacío; como una ráfaga los recuerdos de Yuri y ella encerradas en el almacén de la escuela vino a su mente y poniendo los pies en el suelo intento pararse, pero cayo enseguida._

_Intento volver a levantarse, pero sus intentos fueron en vano, en estos momentos parecía un cervatillo bebe que intentaba aprender a caminar._

"_Por fin despertaste Nozomi onee-chan" Nozomi alzo rápidamente la mirada para encontrarse con un niño de aproximadamente nueve o diez años de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color que le sonreía, pero para Nozomi esa no era una sonrisa normal, era extraña…estaba tan fuera de lugar._

"_Ya nos estábamos aburriendo onee-chan" dijo ahora una niña de la misma edad con las mismas características del niño, que se encontraba recargada en la puerta._

"_¿Dónde estoy?" pregunto Nozomi mirando a los niños frente a ella, la asustaban, solo eran unos niños pero algo se sentía fuera de lugar "¿Este es un hospital?"_

"_No…esto es parte de nuestra casa…creo que así lo llaman ustedes" dijo el niño sin dejar de sonreír "Últimamente hemos estado aburridos onee-chan"_

"_Si, todos los juegos ya nos aburrieron…padre nos regañaría pero…"_

"_No tiene que enterarse" completo la frase el niño "Ustedes también se aburren y cuando lo hacen empiezan a hacer cosas no tan buenas, pero yo creo que solo son travesuras"_

"_Molestan a gatos y cachorros lanzándoles piedras"_

"_Le quitan las alas a los insectos y las patas…aun estando vivos"_

"_Queman a las hormigas con una lupa"_

"_Incluso se matan entre ustedes" al decir esto, ambos niños se echaron a reír a lo que Nozomi retrocedió al instante "No te asustes onee-chan, no somos malos"_

"_Si… ¿puedes llamar malvado a un niño que se divierte atrapando mariposas para después colgarlas en su habitación?" pregunto la niña sentándose junto a Nozomi_

"_No todos los niños son así" dijo Nozomi intentando parecer firme, pero el miedo se transmitía en su voz_

"_¡Pero estamos aburridos!" exclamo el niño haciendo un mohín "Ya hablamos con alguien antes ¿no?"_

"_Si, era una onee-chan sumamente linda…aunque algo violenta" respondió la niña frotándose la parte posterior de su cabeza "Me golpeo en cuanto le estaba hablando, pero tú eres amable"_

"_¿Qué es lo que quieren?" pregunto Nozomi_

"_Jugar…solo queremos divertirnos, ¡Así que inventamos un juego!"_

"_Pueden ganar, así que hagan su mejor esfuerzo…aunque el primer grupo ya fallo" dijo la niña cruzándose de brazos y moviendo negativamente la cabeza "Tu grupo seria el tercero onee-chan… ¿Crees que algún mundo pueda ganar alguna vez Kuro?"_

"_No lo sé Yami, todas se desesperaron muy rápido"_

"_¿Qué clase de juego?" pregunto Nozomi, tenía los puños fuertemente apretados, estar aquí le daba escalofríos_

"_Matar a quien no es parte del juego" ante las palabras de Kuro, Nozomi lo miro aterrada… ¿Matar? ¡Imposible! "Cuando lo hagan, ¡Bum! El juego termina y todas tus amigas tendrán su final feliz"_

"_¡Ese será su premio! Nosotros se los daremos" dijo Yami emocionada y tomando las manos de Nozomi; lo primero que noto Nozomi era los frías que estaban y se sentían tan suaves…como las de un bebe "¿A que somos geniales?"_

"_Están jugando con la vida de las personas…¡Eso no es genial!"_

"_Buu aburrida" contesto Yami soltando las manos de Nozomi "Ustedes juegan con los animales y nadie los llama malos…esto es lo mismo para nosotros"_

"_Estamos aburridos" dijo Kuro, se había acostado en la cama "Sera divertido…ahora…"_

_Yami se levantó del suelo y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta la abrió, oscuridad…eso fue todo lo que vio Nozomi…por eso los nombres de esos niños, fue lo que pensó_

"_Es hora de que empiece" dijo Yami indicándole a Nozomi que se acercara "No sean aburridas como el primer grupo"_

"_¡Esperen!" exclamo Nozomi, milagrosamente sus piernas ahora le respondieron y se había acercado hacia la puerta "¡Yuri-chan! ¿¡Que paso con ella!? Nosotras estábamos…"_

"_Moriste" contesto Kuro que había llegado al lado de Nozomi y le había tomado la mano_

"_Imposible…" murmuro Nozomi, no podía morir, tenía tantas cosas que hacer…ella y Yuri habían planeado tanto…tenían un fututo juntas "¿Qué hay de ella?"_

"_Vivió…ella está viva" Nozomi dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio…por lo menos su persona más importante estaba bien; ahora la oscuridad la envolvía y un terrible miedo se apodero de ella, pero aun así._

"_Ganare…las protegeré…no se a quienes pero…las protegeré…"_

**Presente**

Kotori estaba empezando a sentir una fuerte presión en el pecho ¿Acaso estaba aguantando la respiración? Dejo escapar un suave suspiro sin dejar de ver a la chica frente a ella que se encontraba congelada y con un enorme rubor en el rostro; esta era su primera confesión y sentía como si fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

Para Kotori el amor siempre fue algo constante en su vida, quizá sus padres no estaban juntos, pero eso no le impedía disfrutar del cariño de ambos, así como también al hacer amigos, Kotori siempre fue buena tratando con las personas, sabia como llevarse bien con los demás; por esa razón, cuando se hizo amiga de todas las chicas no pudo evitar sorprenderse al darse cuenta del rasgo en común que todas compartían…no sabían cómo tratar con los demás, pero la habían dejado entrar en su círculo…en su mundo especial.

"_Tu completaste nuestro circulo Kotori-chan"_

"Umi-chan…" dejo escapar Kotori dándole una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que Umi dio rápidamente unos pasos hacia atrás; Kotori no pudo evitar sentirse aterrada ante esta reacción "Lo siento Umi-chan, yo solo…"

"¡Kotori-chan!" ambas chicas voltearon hacia el sonido de la voz, para encontrar a Kousaka Honoka corriendo hacia Kotori y abrazándola "¿Por qué no me dijiste que entrarías aquí? A pesar de que hablamos por teléfono todos los días sniff sniff"

"Ah p-perdón Honoka-chan" respondió Kotori regresando el abrazo "Fue bastante repentino y…"

Las palabras de Kotori murieron en el aire cuando Umi tomo su brazo y la atrajo hacia ella, para soltarla del abrazo de Honoka.

"¿Umi-chan?" pregunto Honoka confundida

"Te he dicho que me llames Sonoda-san" respondió Umi sin soltar el brazo de Kotori "Puedes ser amiga de Kotori, pero no eres mi amiga"

"Umi-chan…me estas lastimando" dijo Kotori, haciendo que Umi la soltara de inmediato y se sonrojara; no tenía idea que la había llevado a apartar a Kotori de Honoka, era como cuando veía a Eli con Nozomi y…sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos.

"Perdón Kotori"

"No…está bien" Kotori vio de reojo a Honoka que parecía sumamente confundida, consideraba a Honoka su amiga, pero no sabía si estar molesta o agradecida por haberlas interrumpido

"¿Estaba interrumpiendo algo?" pregunto Honoka pasando su mirada de Kotori a Umi

"No" respondió rápidamente Umi empezando a caminar hacia la puerta "Esta nevando, no deberíamos estar aquí, eso sin contar que acaba de empezar la tercera clase"

"Umi-chan" dijo Kotori intentando tomar del brazo a Umi, pero ella lo quito enseguida…Kotori estaba empezando a sentir un nudo en la garganta…la había rechazado, para Kotori estaba claro eso ahora

"Kousaka-san"

"¡Llámame Honoka!"

"Kousaka-san…acompaña a Kotori al salón" dijo Umi sin voltearlas a ver "Tengo algo que hacer, así que por favor acompáñala"

Diciendo esto cerró la puerta tras de sí dejando escapar un suspiro, mientras se llevaba la mano derecha al corazón que estaba latiendo demasiado rápido, Kotori…estaba enamorada de ella y aún estaba tratando de asimilarlo…¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Kotori se enamoraría de ella? Umi no se sentía para nada especial, solo era una chica común y corriente, pensar que alguien tan maravillosa como Minami Kotori se fijaría en ella; se llevó su mano izquierda al brazo derecho…le picaba, necesitaba estar sola enseguida.

Dejando escapar otro suspiro empezó a caminar hacia los sanitarios, rezaba a quien fuera que estuvieran desiertos y al llegar tuvo suerte de que así fuera; cerrando la puerta con seguro dio un rápido recorrido para asegurarse que todas las cabinas estuvieran vacías y al percatarse de que así era se paró en el lavabo y quitándose el saco de la escuela para no mancharlo, se subió la manga de su blusa del brazo derecho.

"Tengo que calmarme" susurro Umi sacando una pequeña navaja y pasándola por su brazo derecho donde se podían ver varias marcas cicatrizadas, que volvieron a abrirse en cuanto Umi paso la navaja por ellas "No soy buena para ti Kotori…solo soy una cobarde que no puede soportar el dolor…Eli y tu…no merezco ser su amiga"

Podía ver como pequeñas gotas de sangre empezaban a gotear en el blanco lavamanos, guardando su navaja y tomando un pañuelo para limpiar la herida recién hecha, pensó que ya era suficiente, se hería, pero tampoco quería morir.

"Le hice una promesa…la protegeré"

"_¡Es una promesa! Regresaremos a este lugar en unos años"_

"_Todas tenemos que cumplirla"_

"_¡Definitivamente no olvidare esta promesa!"_

"_Tenemos que regresar para….. ¡No lo olviden!"_

"¿Cuál era esa promesa?" se preguntó Umi cuando las voces de sus amigas vinieron a su mente "Por más que lo intento, no logro recordar"

Envolviendo el papel de baño que había manchado con sangre, lo tiro al bote de basura y salió de ahí, lo que importaba ahora era la respuesta que le iba a dar a Kotori, una parte de ella se sentía feliz por esa confesión, Kotori era alguien sumamente importante para ella, pero entonces, ¿Qué pasaba con Eli?

"Desearía que mama estuviera aquí" se dijo Umi, al doblar la esquina del pasillo se encontró con Eli que estaba recargada en los ventanales viendo hacia el jardín trasero; el corazón de Umi volvió a latir demasiado rápido _como en la confesión de Kotori_ no, necesitaba complicarse, el hecho de quien le gustaba ya lo había resuelto hace unos años cuando le pregunto a su madre.

"¿Vas a estar todo el día parada viéndome?" la voz de Eli la hizo volver a la realidad provocando un fuerte sonrojo

"¿Qué haces fuera del salón? Los años en Rusia te hicieron una chica rebelde" Eli dejo escapar una risita y le indico a Umi que se acercara, lo que esta hizo, parándose junto a ella

"Tuve un pequeño problema con una compañera, ¿ves?" dijo Eli mostrándole una marca roja en su mejilla izquierda, lo que sin duda era marca de una cachetada "Empezó a hablar mal de Maki…algo sobre que quiere quitarle a su novio y…"

"¿Enserio? ¿Maki?" pregunto Umi con la cara llena de incredulidad

"Esa misma cara puse yo, nuestra Maki jamás haría algo así, además nunca ha estado interesada en alguien románticamente"

"¡Claro que no! ¡Solo tiene quince años!" exclamo Umi, ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan mala con temas tan simples como estos? "esa chica está loca"

"Trate de hablar con ella pacíficamente pero…termino por darme una cachetada" dijo Eli pasándose la mano por la mejilla afectada "Así que yo intente regresarle el golpe…pero falle…Ahh soy patética"

Umi dejó escapar una risita

"Ni tu ni Maki son buenas para los golpes" dijo Umi recordando cierta pelea que tuvieron con un grupo de niñas años atrás

"No me lo recuerdes" contesto Eli frunciendo ligeramente el ceño "Mas importante, ¿Qué haces fuera de clases?"

El recuerdo de Kotori confesándose llego rápidamente a la mente de Umi haciendo que se sonrojara.

"N-no me sentía bien, así que me dirigí a la enfermería" dijo Umi sonriendo nerviosamente

"¿Ya estas mejor?"

"S-si… ¡Cierto! ¿Y Nozomi?"

"No lo sé, entro al salón de clases conmigo, pero después de un rato dijo que necesitaba salir" contesto Eli dejando escapar un suspiro "Sigue estando rara conmigo, odio que no me pueda mirarme a los ojos por más de un minuto… ¿Qué le pasa?"

"No lo sé" contesto simplemente Umi, le dirigió un vistazo a Eli que parecía completamente perdida en sus pensamientos, se veía hermosa, se preguntó si para los demás Eli también les parecía tan hermosa…para los demás, ¿Kotori les parecía la persona más maravillosa? _¿Qué me pasa?_ Como un instinto Umi acercándose más, estiro su mano y tomando un mechón de cabello rubio de Eli, se lo acomodo detrás de la oreja y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla; al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho dio rápidamente unos pasos hacia atrás… ¡Hacer eso estaba tan fuera de carácter para ella! ¿Qué mosca le había picado? "¡L-lo siento!"

"¡Espera Umi!" exclamo Eli tomando su brazo derecho para impedir que huyera, a lo que Umi solto un gritito de dolor "¿Estas bien?"

"S-si…yo… ¡Lo siento!"

"La manga de tu uniforme…tiene sangre" dijo Eli acercándose a Umi mientras esta solo intentaba huir "¿Con que te lastimaste?"

"C-con nada… ¡Tengo que irme Eli!" Umi no podía dejar que Eli descubriera lo que se hacía a sí misma, le diría a Kotori y entonces…Umi no quería volver a ver a Kotori llorar, no por su causa

"¡Te dije que esperes!" dijo Eli tomando con fuerza a Umi y de un golpe remango su camisa, para descubrir su brazo derecho completamente lleno de cicatrices "Esto…"

"No lo entiendes…"

"¿Qué es lo que te estás haciendo Umi?" pregunto Eli sorprendida sin soltar la mano de Umi "¿Intentas matarte?"

"¡No!" exclamo rápidamente Umi soltándose del agarre de Eli "Es solo…este dolor hace las cosas más fáciles…cada vez que me hago estos cortes me siento mejor… ¡No estoy haciendo nada malo!"

"¡Claro que lo estás haciendo!" dijo Eli sumamente preocupada, todas habían pasado por algo, pero ninguna se había hecho daño a si misma…o por lo menos eso esperaba "¿Qué pasa si un día se te pasa y cortas alguna vena? Umi esto no está bien"

"Sé muy bien lo que hago"

"Umi…"

"¡No lo entiendes Eli!" exclamo Umi empezando a llorar "No soy tan fuerte como ustedes…cuando mama murió…sentí que todo mi mundo se derrumbaba… ¡Mama era la persona que más amaba! Y ninguna de ustedes estaba ahí cuando eso paso…las necesitaba…te necesitaba y tu…"

"Umi" susurro Eli intentando abrazarla pero Umi se libró rápidamente "Me hubiera gustado estar contigo…perdón"

"Pero no lo estuviste"

"Umi…podrías haber confiado en Nico o en Kotori…ni Maki ni yo estábamos aquí, pero podrías"

"¡Te necesitaba a ti!"

"¿Por qué?"

"¡Porque me gustas!" exclamo Umi, arrepintiéndose al instante ¿Qué había dicho? Desde la confesión de Kotori estaba actuando tan fuera de lugar…si eso era lo que pasaba cuando se cortaba…era como si un valor extraño que en situaciones normales no tendría se apoderara de ella "Tengo que irme"

Sin esperar respuesta salió corriendo por el pasillo para dirigirse a la salida, no podría volver a ver a Eli a los ojos y mucho menos a Kotori, se sentía profundamente culpable por haberse... ¿Declarado? a Eli; poniéndose rápidamente sus zapatos salió dirigiéndose a su casa…ya pensaría en algo…tendría que pensar en algo, apretando su brazo derecho con su mano izquierda pudo sentir una pequeña humedad, tendría que limpiarse la herida cuando llegara a casa y esperaba por todos los dioses que Eli no le dijera nada a sus padres.

.

.

.

"¡Nishikino-san!" Maki estaba a punto de dirigirse al salón de música para reunirse con sus amigas, cuando la voz de Koizumi Hanayo la detuvo, sabía que debía de seguir adelante pero no lo hizo

"La idiotez de Nico-chan es contagiosa" se dijo a sí misma y dándose vuelta se enfrentó a Hanayo que la veía con ojos llenos de emoción "¿Q-que sucede?"

"¿Quién es la tachi y quien es la neko?" pregunto rápidamente Hanayo con las mejillas encendidas

"Kayo-chin emocionada me encanta"

"Rin-chan"

"Uee ¿De que estas hablando? No entiendo lo que dices" respondió Maki, por supuesto que lo entendía, su curiosidad la había llevado a leer todo y cuando se habla de todo es…TODO

"Tú y Yazawa-sempai… ¿Quién es la tachi y quien es la neko?" volvió a preguntar Hanayo mientras la cara de Maki estaba a punto de explotar "La misma pregunta va para tus amigas…Sonoda-sempai parece del tipo neko y…"

"¡Detente!" exclamo Maki, no necesitaba saber que "posiciones" eran sus amigas

"Lo siento Nishikino-san" contesto Hanayo que parece haber salido de su estado hyper y haber regresado a su estado tímido normal "Es solo que ver yuri en vivo…"

"¡Me gusta mucho la Kayo-chin tímida!"

"¡No hay nada de yuri en nosotras!" exclamo Maki dándose vuelta y caminando hacia la salida, si existían otros mundos, alguien debería pensar en mandar a estas dos a una dimensión desconocida.

"¡Nishikino-san!" exclamo Hanayo asomándose por la puerta "¿Puedo usar tu historia para un doujin?"

"¡Has lo que quieras!" exclamo Maki sin voltear a verla, apretó el paso para llegar más rápido al salón de música y alejarse de esa chica rara; en cuanto llego al salón de música escucho a alguien tocando el piano, deteniéndose en la puerta cerro los ojos y la reconoció…su canción…Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru, dejo escapar un suspiro y abriendo lentamente la puerta se encontró con Eli que estaba sentada en el lugar que Maki ocupaba desde que ingreso a esta escuela "Todavía la recuerdas"

"Ah, hola Maki" contesto Eli dando un pequeño saltito, parecía que había estado demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos "Dijiste que era nuestra canción…ahora te demuestro que puedo tocar algo más que no sea Estrellita donde estas"

"¿Y Nozomi?" pregunto Maki cerrando la puerta tras de sí y yendo a la ventana; el invierno era su estación favorita, suponía que era en parte por Santa-san y otra porque esa fue la estación cuando conoció a Nico…hace siete años.

"Dijo que iría a buscar a Kotori…Nico fue con ella" respondió Eli pasando sus dedos por las teclas del piano "Nozomi ha estado rara conmigo y aunque le pregunte dice que todo está bien"

"¿No te has dado cuenta?" pregunto Maki de manera indiferente

"¿De qué?"

"Nada…no soy yo quien debe decírtelo" dijo Maki dándose vuelta para irse a sentar a un pupitre y poniendo su almuerzo en el "A pesar de que eres mayor que yo eres una idiota en esos temas"

"¿Q-que quieres decir?"

"Nada… ¿Qué hay con Umi?" ante la mención del nombre de Umi, el rostro de Eli se sonrojo "¿Eli?"

"S-se sentía mal, así que se fue a casa" respondió Eli sin atreverse a mirar a Maki…lo que Umi le había dicho era normal ¿no? Umi era su amiga, así que era normal que le dijera que le gustaba, a Eli le gustaba Maki, así como Nico, Kotori y Nozomi "Nozomi"

Tan solo la noche anterior Umi le había preguntado si había alguien que le gustara, ella dijo que no al principio, aunque…cuando escucho esa pregunta, el primer rostro que apareció en su mente fue…sacudió rápidamente la cabeza para desviar esos pensamientos, pero justo después de decirle que no…le dijo que estaba enamorada, al principio pensó en jugarle una broma…pero de nuevo pensó en esa persona y para complicar más las cosas, esas marcas en el brazo de Umi, tenía que decirle a Sonoda-san, pero antes tenía que hablar con Umi; dejo escapar un suspiro y levantando se dirigió al lugar vacío al lado de Maki.

"Piensas demasiado" dijo Maki en cuanto Eli se sentó a su lado "A pesar de que son mayores que yo, todas ustedes son unas idiotas"

"¿Por lo menos sabes lo que me está pasando?" pregunto Eli abriendo su bento y tomando el primer bocado

"Lo se…lo que pasa con ustedes cuatro" dijo Maki con su misma expresión de indiferencia "Solo Nico-chan y yo estamos exentas a este extraño cuadrado que forman"

"¿Cuadrado?"

"Dime Eli, solo responde…ni pienses" empezó Maki dándose vuelta para estar frente a frente con Eli "Si tu madre y Arisa estuvieran en una estación de trenes y ambas estuvieran a punto de saltar, cuando el tren se acerca… ¿A quién salvarías?"

"A Arisa" respondió Eli inmediatamente, por supuesto que sería a Arisa, su hermana era su mundo, sacrificaría todo por ella, quería a su madre, pero…lo que les hizo al abandonarlas a pesar de que ella decía que la había perdonado, ese dolor todavía seguía ahí "Soy una pésima hija ¿no?"

"No…sabes que no tengo en alta estima a tu madre" respondió Maki jugando con su cabello "Ahora hagamos el mismo experimento, aunque no tan drástico…Umi y Nozomi se encuentran en diferentes aeropuertos listas para marcharse…"

"Nozomi no puede…"

"¡Silencio! Solo lo estoy diciendo hipotéticamente, tu solo puedes detener a una, a quien no detengas…perderás a esa persona para siempre ¿A quién detendrías?" Eli abrió la boca para responder, pero la cerro al instante…su mente estaba echa un lio, no podía contestar a esa pregunta "Esto es más complicado entonces"

"Ya estamos aquí" dijo Kotori sonriendo, seguida de Nozomi y Nico "La cafetería estaba llenísima"

"Pero entonces la súper Nico Ni salvo el día, metiéndose entre toda esa bola de chicas escandalosas" dijo Nico con una gran sonrisa sentándose en el taburete del piano, frente a ellas "Me metí entre esa marea y pude conseguir un delicioso pan de melón…¡Aplausos!"

"Ser demasiado pequeña tiene sus ventajas" dijo Maki mirando a Nico con ojos aburridos

"¿¡Que quieres decir!?"

"Es un halago…no entiendo porque te quejas"

"Vamos, vamos" dijo Nozomi cuando Nico estaba a punto de abrir la boca para contratacar, las primeras horas de la mañana se la había pasado en el almacén donde había muerto, recuerdos, si es que podía llamarlos así, había venido a ella, esos niños parecían ser la clave, pero por ahora, quizá podía posponerle un poco el contárselo a sus amigas "Más importante aún…Nicochi y Maki-chan tienen el mismo bento…parece que la vida de recién casadas les sonríe"

"¡No digas tonterías!" respondieron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo

"Adorable" tanto Nico como Maki se miraron y enseguida voltearon sus rostros, ambas sonrojadas

"Más importante…Eli, ¿Todavía crees que lo de los mundos paralelos es una tontería?" pregunto Maki, sentía su rostro demasiado caliente y necesitaba cambiar de tema de inmediato

"No…solo me gustaría que todas esas cosas raras que nos pasan se acabaran" contesto Eli bajando la mirada, estaba a punto de agregar algo más cuando el celular de Maki empezó a sonar.

"¿P-perdiste tu celular?" le pregunto Maki a Eli nerviosamente, esta solo negó con la cabeza y le mostro su celular; Maki volvió a dirigir su vista a su teléfono que seguía sonando y en la pantalla el nombre de Eli y su número aparecían, dejando escapar un suspiro contesto "¿Si?"

"¡Maki! Gracias al cielo…hey escucha no tenemos mucho tiempo" esa voz…era la voz de Eli…pero sonaba más madura, mas importante ¿Por qué era tan parecida?

"¿Contesto?" otra voz se escuchó en el fondo y a Maki casi le cae el celular…era su voz…no podía equivocarse con eso

"Escucha bien Maki, Shirahane Makoto no les esta dici…" en ese momento una fuerte estática salió del teléfono y la llamada se cortó; Maki alejo lentamente el celular de su oído y se le quedo mirando asustada como si fuera un aparato de otro mundo.

"¿Maki-chan?" la llamo Nico preocupada, a lo que Maki dio un salto y dejo caer su teléfono.

"¿Quién era?" pregunto Eli levantándose y recogiendo el celular, miro la lista de llamadas y se encontró con su número "Imposible…yo no…"

"¡Lo sé!" exclamo Maki quitándole el celular a Eli y marcando ese número, se pegó el teléfono lo más que podía a su oído y en cuanto escucho el primer timbre, el celular de Eli empezó a sonar "I-imposible…"

"Maki-chan…cálmate" dijo tiernamente Nozomi tomando la mano de Maki e indicándole que se sentara "¿Quién realizo esa llamada?"

"Eli…era Eli"

"¡Imposible! Yo estoy aquí"

"¡Lo sé! Eras tú, pero te escuchabas diferente…quizá con diez años más" contesto Maki con los ojos como platos… ¿Qué demonios era lo que estaba pasando? "Hablo de Shirahane Makoto, pero la llamada se cortó"

"Otra Eli-chan…de otro mundo" dijo Kotori haciendo que todas voltearan a verla, hace solo unos minutos Nozomi y Nico le habían dado un resumen de lo que estaba pasando, lo que Shirahane les había dicho, para cualquier persona escuchar algo así seria cosa de risa, pero para ella y para todas las demás lo creyó al instante, no era una duda era una afirmación "No crees que… ¿Nos podamos comunicar con otros mundos?"

"Shirahane dijo que lo que había causado todos nuestros problemas seguramente había sido como un choque de mundos… ¿Dimensiones?" dijo Nico tomando la mano de Maki "Y si con esos choques, también nos podemos comunicar"

"Una persona de otro mundo llama para advertirnos algo…suena como algo que Elicchi haría" dijo Nozomi, le hubiera gustado esperar más, pero era hora de decirles lo que había recordado "Tengo algo que contarles"

.

.

Todas escucharon en silencio lo que Nozomi les contaba, por supuesto ellas no habían estado en esa habitación, pero podían sentir el miedo que se impregnaba en su piel, como si ellas también hubieran estado ahí.

"¿Purgatorio?" se aventuró a preguntar Maki "En la religión católica se dice que es un lugar…no físico donde las personas que han cometido pecados, pero no mortales van a purificar su alma para poder ir al cielo…son creencias occidentales, así que no se comenta mucho en Japón"

"¿Dirás que esos niños son ángeles entonces?" pregunto Nico frunciendo el ceño "A mí no me lo parecen en absoluto…es como si solo quisieran burlarse de los demás"

"Puede que si sea una especie de purgatorio" dijo Nozomi, cortando la futura discusión entre Maki y Nico "Yo…estaba muerta, así que podía haber elegido descansar, pero…ya saben que fue lo que elegí"

"¡Y nos alegra que lo hayas hecho!" dijo Kotori tomando la mano de Nozomi y esta le sonrió "Pero hubo una cosa que me preocupo"

"Tienen que matar a quien no es de este mundo" dijo Eli y Kotori asintió "Eso no te lo dijo Shirahane-san"

"No" respondió Maki, tenía que haberle preguntado más y no creer ciegamente en lo que decía, sabía que habían quedado muchos espacios en blanco, pero prefirió irse por el camino más fácil.

"Saben…siempre pensé que al morir todo acababa" dijo Nozomi con una pequeña sonrisa "Y si no existe un después, es imposible que la muerte tenga un sentido"

"Pero existió" respondió Eli tomando la mano de Nozomi "Estas aquí con nosotras"

"¿Y si solo existe eso? Esa habitación blanca" dijo Nozomi bajando la mirada hacia las manos de Eli que sostenían las suyas "Si el otro mundo es algo que nos hemos inventado los humanos porque nos conviene"

"¡Deja esos pensamientos negativos!" exclamo Nico dándole un leve empujón a Nozomi "No vale la pena preocuparse por algo que va a suceder en un montón de años…estas aquí con nosotras Nozomi, si algún día mueres, despareces o lo que sea, será cuando nosotras también lo hagamos"

"Sorprendentemente Nico-chan tiene razón" dijo Maki ignorando las miradas de enojo que le lanzaba Nico y sacando su celular "Llamare a Shirahane Makoto…no le diré sobre la llamada que recibí, solo necesito preguntarle unas cosas"

Todas asintieron y Maki poniendo el celular en altavoz lo coloco en el piano, pasaron tres tonos hasta que cogieron el teléfono.

"Que sorpresa Maki-chan… ¿Quieres una cita? o quizá tu linda noviecita se pondrá celosa" la voz burlesca de Makoto se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono

"¡No metas a Nico-chan en esto!" exclamo Maki, pero al instante se sonrojo, ¿Ella misma había aceptado que Nico era su novia? Aventuro una rápida mirada a Nico que se encontraba sonrojada, Maki dejó escapar un suspiro "N-necito hacerte unas preguntas"

"Soy todo oídos"

"Dijiste que solo te entro el impulso de escribir un libro, así que se podría decir que ese libro fue el conector para que te encontráramos" dijo Maki apoyando sus manos sobre el piano "¿Nunca viste nada? ¿Alguien que te hubiera dado unas indicaciones?"

Todas escucharon como Makoto dejaba escapar un fuerte suspiro y tras una breve pausa se aclaró la garganta.

"Unos niños…una niña y un niño…de diez años, pero no fui yo quien los vio, fue una amiga mía…Kazame Yuu, los vio unas horas antes de morir, y según la mujer que nos ayudó a nosotros una amiga suya también los vio"

"¿Por qué no nos los dijiste?"

"Porque nunca preguntaron"

"¡No te hagas el idiota!" exclamo Nico, haciendo que Shirahane riera

"Ara, ¿todas están ahí? Es un placer ¿conocerlas? Quizá algún día podríamos tomar una taza de té y…"

"Solo responde lo que Maki te pregunto" dijo Eli cortándolo, la línea se quedó en silencio unos segundos, hasta que se escuchó un suspiro, seguido de una breve risita "¿Qué pasa contigo?"

"Solo me recordaste a Hiroki-kun…usaba ese mismo tono de voz cuando estaba molesto…eres Eli ¿cierto?" Eli no respondió, la voz de Makoto se había escuchado melancólica cuando menciono ese nombre "No quería confundirlas, estoy seguro que tanto Maki como Nico estaban sorprendidas con la revelación de mundos paralelos, ponerles algo más…pensé que sería demasiado"

"¿Qué fue lo que dijeron esos niños?" pregunto Maki

"Que ellos solo querían divertirse, estaban aburridos…nosotros solo somos un juego para ellos"

"¿Ellos son Dioses?" pregunto Kotori, deseaba que Umi estuviera aquí, necesitaba a alguien que tomara su mano

"Como se lo dije a Maki y a Nico, puedes llamarlos Dioses, energía, seres espectrales…no estoy seguro"

"Tu dijiste que todo saldría bien si no leíamos ese libro" ahora fue el turno de Nozomi para hablar "Pero ellos dijeron algo diferente…matar a quien no es parte del juego…solo nosotras seis somos parte de esto, ¿Acaso tenemos que matar a todo el mundo?"

"Sabes tan bien como yo que no es eso Nozomi… ¿Cómo se tu nombre? Ese es mi pequeño secreto, ahora regresando al punto del libro, esos niños hicieron esta pequeña trampa, por supuesto no mencionaron el libro, porque para eso estoy yo, quien viene de otro mundo para decírselos…ustedes solas descubrirán a quien hay que eliminar…por supuesto el libro tiene la respuesta, pero para esos niños, si lo leen seria trampa…ellos odian las trampas, por esa razón yo soy el único que quedo de mis amigos"

"¿Deberíamos creerte?"

"¿Por qué les mentiría? Ha desaparecido la persona que me hacía, desear ver, saber y sentir…incluso vivir…no tengo nada que ganar"

"Entiendo" dijo Maki y colgó el teléfono, una parte de ella se sentía triste al escuchar las últimas palabras de Makoto, si ella se quedaba completamente sola en este mundo ¿Qué haría? les lanzo una rápida mirada a todas y pudo ver que todas estaban asimilando aun lo que acaba de ocurrir _Si las perdía a ellas…a las personas más importantes en mi vida…haría todo para recuperarlas si tuviera la oportunidad_ "A pesar de todo, no creo que sea buena idea leer el libro"

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo" dijo Nico frunciendo el ceño "Ese tipo no me da buena espina, nunca me la dio"

"Ahora lo importante es saber quién…no es de este juego" dijo Eli desviando la mirada hacia la ventana

"¿Y después?" pregunto Kotori, un nudo se le estaba haciendo en el estómago; todas se miraron y al igual que cuando eran niñas, esa sola mirada y un asentimiento de cabeza les indico que sabían lo que debían hacer.

_Todo por las personas que amo._

"¡Estamos aquí!" abriendo la puerta de golpe, Kousaka Honoka seguida de Kira Tsubasa y Yukii Anjou, entraron a la sala de música, pero se detuvieron al instante ante el tenso ambiente, las cinco chicas que ellas podían ver estaban completamente pálidas "¿T-todo bien?"

"¿Pasa algo Honoka-chan?" pregunto nerviosamente Kotori al notar las amargas miradas que sus amigas les lanzaban a las tres visitantes

"Solo queríamos comer el almuerzo con ustedes" respondió Anjou con su habitual sonrisa amable "Aunque falta poco para que termine el almuerzo"

"No es necesario" dijo Maki cruzándose de brazos "Nosotras se…cinco somos suficientes, no necesitamos comer con alguien más"

"¡Maki-chan!" exclamo Kotori mirándola preocupada, había olvidado lo difícil que era para sus amigas el abrirse a otras personas

"Estoy de acuerdo con Maki" dijo Eli parándose al lado de Maki "Por favor obténganse de buscarnos otra vez"

"¡Eli-chan!"

"Hey no tienen que ser tan agresivas" dijo Tsubasa acercándose y poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Eli, pero esta de un manotazo la aparto "¡No porque seas mi sempai puedes tratarme así!"

"Chicas" las llamo Nozomi, haciendo que sus amigas voltearan a verla, dejando intrigadas a las otras tres chicas que las miraban confundidas por cómo habían volteado donde no había nada ni nadie "Es bueno que hagan más amigas…así que…"

"No" la corto Eli "Si ellas están aquí, sería como ignorarte Nozomi"

"¿Quién es Nozomi?" le pregunto Honoka a Kotori y esta solo dejo escapar una risita nerviosa

"Eli tiene razón, así que fuera de aquí" dijo Nico caminando hacia ellas y abriendo la puerta para indicarles que se fueran "Nosotras seis, somos un circulo y no necesitamos a nadie más"

"Que injustas" dijo Honoka saliendo, seguida por Anjou y Tsubasa; Kotori dejo escapar un suspiro y las siguió"

"¡Chicas!" las llamó Kotori haciendo que las tres chicas se detuvieran "¡Lo siento! Ellas son buenas personas pero…¡Lo siento!"

"¿Cómo es que te juntas con tipas tan arrogantes?" pregunto Tsubasa cruzándose de brazos "¡Deberías de venir a comer el almuerzo con nosotras!"

"Lo siento, pero…no puedo dejarlas" dijo Kotori rascándose la mejilla "Pero realmente estoy sumamente feliz de verlas"

"Somos amigas ¿cierto Kotori?" dijo Anjou sonriendo amablemente a lo que Kotori asintió "Entonces en otra ocasión comeremos juntas, vamos chicas…tenemos que ayudar a Erena en el Consejo Estudiantil"

"Tú eres la vicepresidenta, tu deberías de ayudarla" dijo Tsubasa arrastrando los pies, solo Honoka se quedó plantada donde estaba, su flequillo le tapaba los ojos y parecía que estaba a punto de tomar una gran decisión.

"¡Kotori-chan!" exclamo de golpe alzando la mirada

"¡Sí!"

"¿T-tienes algo que hacer el domingo?"

"N-no"

"¿Te gustaría ir al cine conmigo?" pregunto Honoka, su rostro estaba completamente rojo, Anjou dejó escapar una risita, mientras Tsubasa veía la escena con el ceño fruncido

"Parece una buena idea" respondió Kotori con una pequeña sonrisa

"¡Sí! ¡Es una cita entonces!" con esas palabras Honoka salió corriendo seguida por los regaños de Anjou de no correr por los pasillos y una mirada molesta de Tsubasa; Honoka había escuchado la confesión de Kotori a Umi y esa era la razón por la que había entrado de golpe en la azotea, Umi no le había respondido, pero ella "Umi-chan es una tonta, pero ¡Yo seré la que gane el corazón de Kotori-chan!"

Kotori dejó escapar un suspiro, ella no necesitaba ninguna cita y esperaba que lo había dicho Honoka no implicara algo más, no quería lastimar a su amiga pero tenía que rechazarla, al fin y al cabo ella estaba enamorada de otra persona.

Al entrar vio a Maki, Nico y Eli de rodillas en el suelo siendo regañadas por Nozomi, dejo escapar una risita…matar… ¿Podría hacer eso?

.

.

.

Nico estaba molesta, o sí que lo estaba, ¿Cómo se le ocurría a su profesora encargarle dejar un cerro de papeles a la sala de maestros? Tuvo suerte de que tuviera buen equilibrio y ninguno se le callera, ya pensaría como vengarse de ella.

"Si ella fuera la tal persona que no es parte del juego… ¿Cómo descubriremos eso?" sus charlas consigo misma fueron cortadas cuando vio a Maki en el ventanal, Nico había decidido ir por la parte trasera de la escuela a su salón, para poder caminar por los jardines, y ahora que veía a Maki con los ojos cerrados, escuchando una canción, sabía que había sido una buena idea "Maki-chan"

"Uee ¡Me asustaste Nico-chan!" exclamo Maki atrayendo la atención de todos sus compañeras, en especial de cierta yurifangirl que veía todo, con la mirada rebosante de emoción "¿Te estas saltando clases?"

"La gran idol pura y maravillosa Nico-sama jamás haría algo asi" respondió Nico con una vocecita cantarina, recibiendo solo una mirada en blanco de Maki "Maki-chan a veces me pregunto si te caíste de bebe"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Nada, nada" Maki solo hizo un mohín mientras parecía revisar su celular, incluso molesta para Nico, Maki lucia hermosa; _Entonces así es como te afecta esta cosa llamada amor…estas como un perrito besando el suelo sin importar que te pateen… ¡Que tonta me siento!_ "¿Ustedes no tienen clase?"

"No, el profesor se enfermó, así que no vino" respondió Maki sin despegar la vista del celular, podía escuchar los cuchicheos de su compañeras, seguro que preguntándose porque le hablaba con tanta familiaridad a alguien dos años mayor que ella, le dio un rápido vistazo a Nico que parecía bastante entretenida quitándole motas de polvo a su suéter, ¿Desde cuándo Nico era tan linda? Solo de pensar eso, el rostro de Maki se empezó a sonrojar, no era una tonta densa como sus dos idiotas sempais pero por lo menos podía ignorar lo que sentía, o eso era lo que pensaba hasta que escucho a Makoto.

"_Ha desaparecido la persona que me hacía desear ver, saber y sentir… incluso vivir"_

"La vida es tan efímera" dijo Nico, reuniendo su mirada con la de Maki "Cuando era pequeña me sentía invencible, algo como… ¡Nada me puede pasar! Pero ahora…me gustaría tener una vida normal"

"La tendremos" dijo Maki, Nico había vuelta abajar la mirada y había recargado su rostro en sus brazos que descansaban en el ventanal, Maki no pudo evitar contemplar su rostro y su corazón empezó a acelerarse cuando su mirada se detuvo en sus labios, así que desvió rápidamente la mirada; nunca había comprendido esas tontas canciones donde hablaban del enamoramiento como electricidad pero ahora…"Si tú me tocas justo ahora, podría encender una ciudad entera"

Ante las palabras de Maki, Nico levanto su cabeza para que su rostro quedara solo a escasos centímetros del rostro de Maki, lo que hizo que esta se hiciera rápidamente para atrás y callera, provocando las risitas de sus compañeras y una hemorragia de Koizumi Hanayo.

"¡Kayo-chin no mueras!"

"He vivido una vida productiva Rin-chan"

"¡Que alguien me ayude!"

Ignorando el escándalo de sus compañeras de clase y levantándose con la mayor dignidad posible…o que le quedaba, Maki volvió a mirar a Nico que se encontraba tapándose la boca con la mano y murmuraba cosas que Maki no alcanzaba a entender.

"M-maki-chan" la voz de Nico salió demasiado robótica pero Maki estaba demasiado nerviosa para notarlo

"S-si" la de ella sonó igual

"¿T-tienes planes p-para el domingo?" pregunto Nico, no sabía de donde había sacado el valor para preguntar por una especie de cita, pero al ver el rostro de Maki-chan tan cerca, sentía que debía hacerlo, eso sin contar que tenía miedo de morir por un ataque al corazón y jamás decirle a esta idiota tsundere lo que sentía.

"N-no"

"¿Quieres s-salir con la gran y maravillosa Nico-sama al cine?" Nico se golpe mentalmente por tal opción tan obvia, ¿cine? ¿Qué era esto? ¿Un shoujo o yuri manga?

"N-no es como si quisiera ir…pero es mucho mejor eso que aguantar a los viejos aburridos que vienen a visitar a mis padres los fines de semana" contesto Maki girando un mecho de su cabello con su dedo e intentando parecer lo más calmada posible, pero el gran sonrojo en su rostro la delataba "A las doce en la estación… ¡N-no se te ocurra llegar tarde!"

Dicho esto, Maki dio media vuelta e ignorando las constantes miradas curiosas de sus compañeras y los grititos de emoción de cierta compañera con lentes, que parecía no haber querido abandonar este mundo, se dispuso a leer un libro y a calmar los latido de su corazón.

"Nishikino-san" levanto rápidamente la mirada para encontrarse con Rin que la veía con una pequeña sonrisita

"¿Qué?"

"Estas leyendo el libro al revés"

"¡Estúpida Nico-chan!

.

.

.

"Recibí un mensaje de tus padres" dijo Eli, el resto de la mañana había trascurrido de manera normal, Eli le había mandado mensajes a Umi para saber si estaba bien, pero no había recibido respuesta, así que decidió mandarle uno a Sonoda-san, quien le comunico que se encontraba descansando, ya hablaría con ella después; se había convencido a si misma que ese _Gustar _no tenía otras implicaciones "Nos invitaron a Arisa y a mí a comer"

"Que bien" respondió secamente Maki

"Sé que tuviste problemas con ellos, pero deberías de solucionar las cosas, son tus padres"

"No me interesa" Eli dejo escapar un suspiro y tomando del brazo a Maki la empezó a arrastrar con ella, ganándose una serie de protestas de Maki "Nos veremos más tarde…"

Las demás lo sabían, cuando eran pequeñas siempre se despedían así _Nos veremos más tarde, _significaba que se verían en la casa del árbol, no importa qué hora sea, tenían que verse.

"¡Nico-chan ayúdame!"

"¿Por qué?"

"¡Idiota!"

Nozomi se despidió también y empezó a seguir a Eli, dejando a Kotori con Nico, que se quedaron riendo del escándalo que hacia Maki al intentar convencer a Eli que no quería ir.

"Maki-chan puede actuar como una niña pequeña a veces" dijo Kotori cuando empezaron a caminar por la dirección contraria.

"Maki-chan se hace la madura y que todo lo sabe, pero solo es una niñita" respondió Nico sonriendo, haciendo que Kotori dejara escapar una risita; ahora de nuevo volvía a recordar todo lo que Maki le había dicho la noche anterior con respecto a la supuesta inminente muerte de Kotori y sintió como sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas, habían pasado tantas cosas este día que había olvidado eso, incluso estuvo feliz la mayor parte del día por la cita con Maki y ahora.

"¿Estas bien Nico-chan?" pregunto Kotori, viendo con preocupación a su amiga "¿Algo te duele?"

"No, solo recordaba… ¡Las veces que me han rechazado!" dijo Nico, era mejor hablar de esto a que Kotori se enterara de su enfermedad "Quiero decir, he hecho muchas audiciones y…bueno, las cosas no están saliendo como lo esperaba"

"¡No debes de rendirte Nico-chan!" exclamo Kotori "Estoy segura que algún día, ellos se darán cuenta de lo maravillosa idol que puedes llegar a ser, ellos se están perdiendo de mucho"

"¡Por supuesto! Serán deslumbrados cuando Nico-sama sea una sensación mundial" dijo Nico con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que Kotori sonriera también "Por cierto, ¿Cómo te sientes Kotori?"

"Estoy bien" Kotori había dicho esa palabra tantas veces que incluso podía empezar a creérselas, le molestaba esa pregunta, pero sus amigas no tenían la culpa

"¿Se portaron bien contigo?" ante esta pregunta Kotori se detuvo por un momento, para después volver a caminar

"Las chicas pueden ser crueles, pero… ¡Umi-chan me defendió!" dijo Kotori con una brillante sonrisa, su corazón todavía dolía por la forma en que Umi se había alejado de ella, pero confiaba en que podía seguir a su lado, incluso como amiga, esa palabra dolía, pero si por lo menos podía estar a su lado y verla, eso era suficiente "¡Estuvo genial!"

"Quien diría que Umi podría dejar de ser un cachorrito asustado" dijo Nico sonriendo y recordando la plática que había tenido con Maki la noche pasada acerca de los sentimientos de Kotori "T-te gusta ¿no?"

"Si, es mi mejor amiga" respondió Kotori, Nico dejo escapar un suspiro, bueno no debía presionarla "Nico-chan"

"¿Si?"

"¿Alguna vez te has sentido realmente cerca de alguien?" dijo Kotori, no estaba segura si sería buena idea contarle a Nico, pero necesitaba sacar lo que tenía, necesitaba un consejo, que alguien le dijera que todo estaría bien…que lo que sentía por Umi estaba bien y que Umi no la odiaría "Tan cerca que no entiendes porque tienen diferentes cuerpos…yo lo siento…pero no puedo llegar a su corazón"

"Hablas de Umi" dejo escapar Nico sintiéndose incomoda

"Si….todo es ella, la luz, la oscuridad, el día, la noche" dijo Kotori con los ojos llenos de felicidad y tristeza, dos emociones juntas "Es lo primero que pienso cuando me levanto y lo último cuando me acuesto"

"E-entiendo"

"Maki-chan ¿Eh?"

"¿C-cómo?" pregunto Nico sonrojándose a lo que Kotori solo se limitó a sonreír "Creo que las únicas idiotas densas son Eli y Umi"

"Ambas sentimos lo mismo" dijo Kotori dejando escapar un suspiro, pero a los ojos de Kotori, Nico tenía tiempo…todo el tiempo del mundo.

"_Matar a quien no es parte del juego"_

Esas palabras llegaron tan claras como si se las hubieran dicho directamente a ella, que sintió como un escalofrió le recorría todo el cuerpo

"Supongo" contesto Nico "Gracioso ¿no? A ambas nos gusta una chica, da un poco de miedo, pero el corazón jamás pide el permiso para enamorarse, por eso…da un poco de miedo que las personas no lo entiendan"

"Corta el final, revisa el guion, el hombre de tus sueños es una chica"

"Eso…"

"Lo leí en un libro" contesto Kotori deteniéndose, habían llegado a la puerta de su casa "Tuve demasiado tiempo libre en el hospital…sabes Nico-chan, me le confesé a Umi-chan"

Nico no dijo nada solo se quedó mirando como Kotori hacia todo lo posible para no llorar y acercándose la atrajo hacia ella para darle un abrazo.

"Kotori…"

"No es como si me hubiera rechazado" dijo Kotori separándose y limpiándose las lágrimas "No me dio ninguna respuesta, solo huyo…pero sábenos cuál será su respuesta, Umi-chan…le gusta Eli-chan…"

"¡Eso no lo sabemos!" exclamo Nico, por supuesto que ella tenía sus sospechas, pero ¿Acaso no Kotori merecía un poco de felicidad "¡No debes darte por vencida Kotori! Todo saldrá bien…al final todo saldrá bien con Umi"

"Gracias…Nico-chan" dándose vuelta y sonriéndole una última vez, Kotori entro a su casa cerrando la puerta tras de ella; en el momento en que Kotori desapareció de su vista, Kotori se llevó las manos a su cara para limpiarse las lágrimas que habían empezado a caer.

"_Matar a quien no es parte del juego"_

Si hacían eso entonces…Kotori, limpiándose las lágrimas con fuerza saco su celular y le marco a Maki, por el momento sabía lo que tenía que hacer y estaba segura que Maki estaría de acuerdo, no se sentía justa por ello, pero ya lo había decidido, Kotori merecía algo de felicidad.

"¿Qué pasa Nico-chan?" contesto Maki al cuarto timbre

"¿Cómo van las cosas con tus padres?"

"Bien…ellos parecen haberlo entendido, supongo que ayudo el hecho de que Eli este aquí, es buena hablando con los adultos, ¿Para eso llamaste?"

"No, es por Kotori" dijo Nico alejándose de ahí, no sería bueno si Kotori se entera de la conversación entre Nico y Maki.

"¿Esta bien?" pregunto alarmada Maki

"Si, solo…se le confeso a Umi" Maki dejo escapar un suspiro, si se le había confesado eso significaba que Kotori no sabía de su enfermedad, Maki no pida imaginar a Kotori confesándose si sabía que tenía poco tiempo "¿Maki-chan?"

"Espérame en el parque, frente al reloj, estaré ahí enseguida" sin esperar respuesta Maki colgó, si Nico la había llamado era porque pensaba en lo que Maki suponía, volviendo a entrar en la cocina vio a su padres platicar animadamente con Eli mientras Arisa jugaba en la sala con el pequeño cachorro que acaban de comprar.

"Tengo que salir un momento" dijo Maki cuando entro al comedor

"¿Todo está bien cielo?" pregunto su madre con visible preocupación

"Si, tengo que decirle algo a Nico-chan, no tardare" contesto Maki, tanto su padre como su madre intercambiaron una mirada divertida, lo que provoco un sonrojo en Maki ¡Lo sabían! ¡Sabían que le gustaba Nico! Maki no sabía si eso era buena idea, aunque si estaban bien con eso ¿Sus padres eran normales?

"Deberías de darte prisa…no hagas esperar a mi próxima hija" dijo su padre guiñándole un ojo, Maki solo dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de ahí; ahora tendría que soportar las burlas de sus padres.

"Idiota Nico-chan" dijo Maki en cuanto llego al parque donde no había ni rastro de Nico, quizá no había sido buena idea venir tan rápido

"Maki-chan" dijo Nico abrazándola por detrás, lo que provoco que Maki se soltara enseguida y se alejara varios metros de Nico "¿Qué pasa con esa reacción?"

"¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo al actuar así?" Nico la miro con los ojos entrecerrados y dejo escapar un suspiro, había cosas más importantes ahora.

"¿Qué haremos con Kotori?"

"Ya lo sabes ¿no?" respondió Maki, indicándole a Nico que la siguiera, al hacer lo que iba a hacer, sentía como si estuviera traicionando a sus amigas, pero…no podia quedarse de brazos cruzados "Le diremos a Umi sobre Kotori…el tiempo que le queda"

"Sabía que dirías eso"

"Por eso me llamaste" Nico no respondió, solo se limitó a seguir a Maki, ¿Cómo se sentiría si ella estuviera en el lugar de Kotori? Si Maki saliera con ella por lastima, eso es lo que haría Umi ¿no?

"¿Crees que Umi sienta algo por Kotori?"

"Más de lo que siente por nosotras, si" respondió Maki deteniéndose frente a la gran puerta de la casa de Umi "Pero si me preguntas si es amor…no estoy segura, siento como si estuviera en la línea entre el amor y la amistad…solo con un paso"

"¿Qué hay de Eli?"

"De nuevo estoy escogiendo por encima de ella" dijo Maki tocando el timbre de la residencia Sonoda "Pero algo me dice que así debe ser"

"Igual a mi" dijo Nico justo cuando la puerta se abrió y la propia Umi salió a recibirlas

"¿Q-que hacen aquí?" pregunto nerviosa Umi, no creía que Eli le hubiera dicho a alguien más, no sin antes hablar con ella.

"Necesitamos hablar de Kotori" dijo Maki entrando sin ninguna invitación; Umi solo la miro sorprendida "Rápido Umi, vallamos a tu habitación"

Umi volteo a ver a Nico que le indico que le hiciera caso a Maki; dejando escapar un suspiro Umi siguió a Maki hasta su propio cuarto, en cuanto llegaron Maki abrió la puerta como si se tratar de su casa y se sentó en la cama de Umi.

"Perdona a esta niña, no la amarraron de chiquita" dijo Nico, ganándose un golpe con una almohada de parte de Maki "¡Auch!"

"¿Qué es lo que sucede con Kotori?" pregunto Umi cruzándose de brazos, no podía evitarlo pero su rostro se estaba empezando a sonrojar al, recordar por milésima vez su declaración.

Maki y Nico intercambiaron una mirada y la primera dejo escapar un suspiro, sabía lo que tenía que decir, pero era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo, se mordió los labios, esto no era bueno, solo pensar en Kotori y su posible muerte la hacían querer llorar de nuevo, esa era la principal razón cuando no quiso tener amigos…no quería perder a nadie…no quería sufrir, pero una vida solitaria se hace larga y tediosa, sin embargo, cuando la compartes con la persona amada, con las personas que amas…puede ser triste, pero por lo menos tu vida tendrá sentido.

"Maki-chan se enteró de la salud de Kotori" dijo Nico dándose cuenta de la vacilación de Maki, le dijo que tomaría parte de su dolor y eso es lo que iba a hacer "Menos de un año…eso fue lo que dijeron los doctores…"

"_Matar a quien no es parte del juego"_

Esa frase resonó de nuevo en las cabezas de Maki y Nico…una oportunidad; Umi había permanecido en completo silencio, solo se limitaba a mirar a Nico como si esperara que le dijera que esto había sido una broma, una horrible y cruel broma, pero broma al fin, pero al darse cuenta que Maki había empezado a llorar, todo el peso se le vino encima y sin pensarlo dos veces echo a correr hacia la puerta, tenía que ver a Kotori.

"¡Detente!" exclamo Nico tomando a Umi de la cintura e intentando detenerla "¡Ella no sabe nada! ¿¡Que crees que pasara si se lo dices!? ¡Déjala vivir feliz!"

"P-pero Kotori...ella mi Kotori" dijo entre sollozos Umi dejándose caer al suelo y empezando a llorar con más fuerza, a lo que Nico la abrazo, mientras Maki se levantaba y se sentaba a su lado "¿¡Quién demonios nos está haciendo esto!? ¡Quiero que Kotori sea feliz! Su sueño siempre fue ser diseñadora…ella no se merece esto…es la que menos se merece el sufrimiento"

"Umi" empezó Maki, pero su voz se cortó por las lágrimas, siempre se las daba de muy valiente, pero en el momento que se necesitaba, se volvía tan débil y frágil; Maki odiaba esa parte de ella.

"Si Kotori se cura…yo me ofrezco en su lugar…me preocupo por ella que no me importa lo que me pase…si ella pudiera estar bien"

"Umi" la llamo Nico haciendo que esta se separara y la mirara a los ojos, Nico no podía llorar, no podía derrumbarse, tenía que ser fuerte "El dolor que estas sintiendo no es nada comparado con el que sentirá Kotori si se entera ¿entiendes?"

Umi asintió suavemente

"Ella se te declaro" dijo Maki intentando por todos los medios no volver a llorar; Umi volvió a asentir "Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer…no hay tiempo para dudas tontas"

Umi volvió a asentir, lo que haría no se sentía como un sacrificio, el sacrificio consistiría en tener una sonrisa en su rostro siempre, incluso aunque tuviera ganas de llorar, gritar y maldecir al mundo por el dolor que le estaba trayendo, el sacrificio no sería tomar de la mano a Kotori y decirle que la amaba, porque lo haría, aun no estaba segura de que forma, ni lo que pasaría con Eli de ahora en adelante…el sacrificio seria despertar todos los días después de haber llorado toda la noche y poner una sonrisa en su rostro…y que un día próximo…despertara para descubrir que Kotori se había ido…que el mundo había perdido por completo el color y que al final solo deseara no abrir los ojos hacia un nuevo día…eso sería el verdadero sacrificio.

.

.

.

"Estamos en casa" dijo Eli abriendo la puerta y entrando con Arisa "Cámbiate rápido"

"Si" contesto enseguida su hermana corriendo hacia su habitación, desde mañana empezarían a vivir con Umi

"Tengo que hablar con ella" entrando se encontró con su mama que se encontraba en el sofá viendo una fotografías, acercándose lentamente se puso tras de ella y al verla se paralizo por completo, eran fotografías de sus padres en sus años de universidad…su padre…ese maldito hombre "¿Qué haces viendo esas fotografías?"

La repentina frialdad de la voz de su hija, asusto a Erika haciendo que dejara caer la copa que estaba sosteniendo.

"He manchado la alfombra"

"Respóndeme…tu mirada… ¿Todavía sigues enamorada de el?" pregunto Eli, hacer ese tipo de preguntas la asqueaba pero necesitaba saberlo, su madre no respondió, solo bajo la mirada "Sabes lo que él hizo ¿cierto? Lo que le hizo a mis amigas…lo que me hizo a mí y a Arisa"

"Eli…estoy segura que si yo no me hubiera ido"

"¡No lo defiendas mama!" exclamo Eli, justo cuando necesitaba a Nozomi ella no estaba, se había quedado en el parque, dijo que necesitaba estar sola, pero lo que Eli necesitaba en estos momentos era a Nozomi "Ese hombre…sabes lo que le hizo a Arisa… ¿Cuántos años tuvo pesadillas por eso? ¿¡A cuantos psicólogos visitamos!? Incluso ahora...si un hombre se acerca puedo ver como se asusta…yo puedo con eso…pero no voy a tolerar que tengas un sentimiento por un hombre que sea trevio a tocar a sus propias hijas"

Ante las palabras de Eli, Erika dio un respingo… ¿Cuánto más daño sufrirían sus hijas por su culpa?

"Elichilka…"

"No me llames así…" dijo Eli dejando a su madre y dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Arisa donde esta se encontraba encogida en su cama, tapándose los oídos; en cuanto vio a su hermana se bajó rápidamente y la abrazo "Oye Arisa…esta noche la pasaremos con los Nishikino ¿Estas bien con eso?"

"Si onee-chan está conmigo"

"Lo estaré…siempre lo estaré…vamos, recoge algo de ropa" Arisa asintió rápidamente y tomando todo lo que pudo lo guardo en su mochila, para después tomar la mano de Eli y dirigirse hacia la puerta, donde su mama las estaba esperando.

"Eli…cariño escúchame…"

"¿Qué pasara si un día sale libre madre?" pregunto Eli haciendo a su mama a un lado y abriendo la puerta "¿Lo recibirás con los brazos abiertos?...No te importara si nos hace algo ¿cierto? A pesar de que un gran hombre como Sonoda-san se fijó en ti…¿Qué demonios fue lo que te vio?"

Diciendo esto Eli cerró la puerta y salió con su hermana en las frías calles de Tokio, solo seis días para Navidad y parecía que las cosas solo estaba empeorando.

"_Matar a quien no es parte del juego"_

"_Su fuera mama" _rápidamente alejo esos pensamientos ¿Cómo podía ocurrírsele pensar eso? No…ya hablaría con calma con su madre mañana, todo se resolvería, todo tendría que resolverse.

.

.

.

Nozomi se encontraba en el parque viendo a los niños del orfanato jugar en los juegos, riendo y sin preocupaciones, le recordaban tanto a sus amigas cuando eran pequeñas, dejando escapar un suspiro miro hacia el cielo, pronto oscurecería y tendría que regresar…regresar con Eli…dejando escapar otro suspiro volvió a fijar su mirada en los niños; estar con Eli era hermoso, pero a la vez tan triste y desesperante, el estar tan cerca de la persona que amas pero no poder decirle lo que sientes…no es porque Nozomi fuera cobarde, si no es que para ella no había ninguna posibilidad.

"Onee-chan ¿Estas bien?" una tímida voz la saco de sus pensamientos y al mirar hacia su derecha vio a una pequeña niña de seis o siete años, cabello negro y ojos rojizos ¿La hermanita perdida de Nicochi? Fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza y por supuesto el hecho de que podía verla.

"Si…onee-chan solo estaba recordando ciertas cosas" respondió Nozomi y la niña al sentirse bienvenida se sentó a su lado "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Tatara Ru" respondió la pequeña

"Es un placer conocerte Ru-chan, mi nombre es Toujou Nozomi" dijo Nozomi y la pequeña estiro su mano para estrecharla, ese intento de educación adorable le recordaba tanto a Eli "¿Eres parte de ese orfanato Ru-chan?"

"Si…mami murió hace dos años" respondió Ru mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla "Estoy ahí para que alguien me adopte, pero eso no puede ser"

"¿Por qué?"

"Sakura-chan dice que ya somos demasiado grandes" dijo Ru señalando a una niña de su edad que se encontraba arriba del pasamanos, tenía el cabello negro y la misma mirada malhumorada de Maki, ante eso Nozomi no pudo evitar soltar una risita "Los mayores solo adoptan a los bebes...no más de tres años"

"Estoy segura que alguien vera lo linda que tú y Sakura-chan son y querrán adoptarlas" dijo Nozomi tomando la mano de la niña "Tendrán una amorosa madre, estoy segura"

"Además no me han gustado ninguno de los adultos" dijo Ru haciendo un mohín y viendo a Nozomi detenidamente "Me gustas tú onee-chan"

"¿Eh?"

"Sakura-chan dice que la gente es mayor cuando cumple dieciocho" dijo Ru levantándose y viendo a Nozomi con ojos ilusionados "¿Cuántos años tienes tu onee-chan?"

"Diecisiete pero…"

"¡Perfecto! Cuando cumplas dieciocho nos adoptaras"

"Eso no puede ser posible" dijo Nozomi ganándose una mirada de absoluta miseria de Ru, esta niña también podía verla ¿Por qué razón? Quizá nunca lo sabría…quizá era por esos niños estaban aburridos; Nozomi dejo escapar un suspiro "¿Por qué te gustaría que yo fuera tu mama?"

"Porque onee-chan es bonita y me gusta" respondió simplemente Ru "Y se siente aquí…en el corazón"

Nozomi solo se limitó a sonreír, esa simplicidad era adorable.

"Sería una mama muy estricta" dijo Nozomi aparentando poner mala cara y cruzándose de brazos "No tendrías caramelo conmigo"

"Está bien, no me gusta el caramelo, además Takemiya-san" dijo Ru señalando a una mujer de cincuenta años que cuidaba a los más pequeños "Dice que cuando encontremos a nuestros padres lo sentiremos en el corazón y yo lo siento…mama"

Ante las palabras de Ru, Nozomi se sonrojo, madre ¿Eh? Sonaba hermoso, pero sabía que eso era imposible para ella…no pertenecía aquí...ella…

"_Matar a quien no es parte del juego" _

Imposible…el destino no podía ser tan cruel

"¡Nozomi!" la voz de Eli la saco de sus pensamientos, se dirigía rápidamente hacia ella y parecía que había estado llorando; Eli se detuvo de golpe al ver a la pequeña niña sentada junto a Nozomi "Ella…"

"Puede verme Elicchi" dijo Nozomi indicándole a Eli que se sentara a su lado "Yo también me sorprendí…el mundo puede darnos agradables sorpresas también"

"Entiendo…más importante Nozomi" dijo Eli ignorando las miradas curiosas que le lanzaba la pequeña "Quizá estemos un tiempo en casa de Maki"

"¿Tu madre te hizo algo?" pregunto Nozomi apretando los puños

"No, solo…sabes que la sentencia de mi padre se acaba esta año" dijo Eli jugando con sus dedos "Mama aun siente algo por el…que patética, pero no puedo permitir poner en peligro a Arisa"

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo Elicchi" dijo Nozomi tomando la mano de Eli, estaba fría y Eli solo vestía unos short azules, un suéter gris y unas zapatillas de deporte, tendría que regañarla por vestir de esa manera en pleno invierno, pero por ahora solo quería que su preciada Eli se sintiera mejor "Eso significa que nos mudamos…Elicchi ¿seguirás dejando que duerma contigo?"

"¡N-no lo digas de esa manera!" el rostro de Eli estaba rojo

"¿De qué manera, inteligente y linda Elichika?"

"¡H-h-h-hay una niña presente Nozomi!" dijo Eli levantándose rápidamente y tapando los oídos de Ru "¡Realmente nunca cambias Nozomi!"

"No puedo evitarlo, Elicchi se ve adorable cuando se sonroja" Eli solo empezó a balbucear sin sentido, hasta que Ru le quito las manos de sus oídos y parándose frente a ellas, pasaba su mirada de una a la otra

"¡Lo entiendo!" exclamo de repente la pequeña "Ustedes son amantes"

Ante las palabras de Ru, Eli casi se cae de espaldas con el rostro completamente rojo, mientras Nozomi solo atino a reír nerviosamente con un leve rubor.

"Eso Ru-chan…" intento Nozomi desmentirla, antes de que la cabeza de Eli explotara, pero Ru la detuvo.

"Entiendo…entonces, Nozomi mama" dijo Ru señalando a Nozomi para después posar su dedo sobre Eli que dio un brinquito del susto "Eli mama…si ¡Perfecto! ¡Ru es súper lista!"

"¡Ru-chan, es hora de irnos!" la llamo la mujer que cuidaba a los niños

"¡Ya voy!" exclamo la pequeña para después volver a fijar su mirada en las dos chicas frente a ella "Todos los días venimos a jugar…mañana vendrán ¿cierto? Esperare, cuando ustedes sean mayores nos adoptaran…a Sakura-chan y a mi ¡Es una promesa!"

Sin esperar respuesta, la pequeña niña salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraban los demás niños.

"¿Q-que te parece Elicchi?" pregunto nerviosa Nozomi a Eli que parecía encontrarse en estado de shock "De repente tenemos una hija y…"

"¿Qué haremos?"

"Adoptarla"

"Nozomi"

"Solo con que vengamos a verla es suficiente Elicchi" contesto Nozomi correspondiendo el saludo que Ru les daba muy animadamente desde la distancia, incluso Eli le dijo adiós "No rompas la ilusión de un niño"

"Supongo que eso está bien"

"Ahora Eli mama"

"Nozomi…"

"¿Cómo esta Arisa-chan?" pregunto Nozomi en un tono serio, ella había visto todo lo que ese hombre había hecho y no había podido hacer nada

"Escucho la discusión con mama" respondió Eli con una mirada de tristeza "Solo quiero que ella sea feliz, los Nishikino son buenas personas…siempre pensé que Maki era una chica con suerte al tener padres tan maravillosos"

"Y Arisa-chan tiene suerte de tener una hermana que la quiera tanto" dijo Nozomi sonriéndole a Eli y ella le devolvió la sonrisa; para Nozomi, cuando Eli sonreía por algo que decía, eso que a los ojos de los demás puede parecer simple, para ella…a Toujou Nozomi la hacía sentir la más graciosa e inteligente que nadie…para ella su vida era Eli y siempre lo seria, por eso "Elicchi, he pensado sobre lo que dijeron esos niños"

"Encontraremos una solución Nozomi"

"¿Y si soy yo Elicchi? ¿Y si yo soy la razón por la que esta pasando todo esto?"

"¡Imposible!" dijo Eli levantando de golpe, eso era algo que no podría aceptar "¿De dónde sacas esas ideas raras?"

"Si la razón por la que sufrieron y sufrirán soy yo, entonces mi adorada Elicchi…mi deseo es desaparecer de este mundo" dijo Nozomi, ante la mirada aterrada en el rostro de Eli.

"¡No digas tonterías! ¡Tú no eres la razón!" exclamo Eli empezando a llorar "Yo…no quiero que te vayas Nozomi…no quiero olvidarte"

"No te estoy diciendo que me olvides…como un barquito de papel en un arroyo…solo hay que dejarlo ir"

"Diciendo ese tipo de cosas… ¡Deja de intentar cargar con todo!" exclamo tomando de los brazos a Nozomi "Ahora lo estás haciendo pero…nunca me dices nada de lo que estás pensando, desde hace varios días tienes la mirada triste y estas distante…quiero ayudarte, pero ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo si no me dices lo que te pasa?"

"Estoy bien Elicchi"

"¡Y ahí vas de nuevo!" dijo Eli completamente exasperada "Si estas triste dilo, si estas molesta, preocupada, aburrida…todas esas emociones…dilas Nozomi…eres mi preciada amiga…déjame ayudarte, si no me dices nada solo haces que me preocupe más por ti"

"Te lo diré" respondió Nozomi, si pudiera llorar lo haría, pero las lágrimas no podían caer, solo el sentimiento de opresión en el pecho persistía "Pero quizá a Elicchi no le agrade esa Nozomi"

"Lo hará…no importa como seas Nozomi, nunca me dejaras de gustar"

"Incluso si soy tan asquerosa como un zombie"

"Cuando te levantas lo pareces así que…"

"Elicchi cruel" dijo Nozomi dándole un leve empujón en el hombro "Además yo no duermo Ayase-san, así que la que parece un zombie cuando se despierta es otra persona"

"Pero acaso no Toujou-san siempre se la pasa repitiendo que soy hermosa"

"Ara, ara parece que a Ayase-san se le han subido los humos a la cabeza"

"¿De quién crees que es la culpa?"

"¿Qué pensara nuestra hija cuando se entere de esa actitud tan arrogante Eli mama?"

"Lo que me preocupa es que hará cuando descubra el famoso washi washi de su Nozomi mama"

Quizá no era ella la que tenía que desaparecer, quería tener la esperanza de que no fuera así, si no ¿Por qué esos niños la habían puesto dentro de este grupo? No sería lógico, pero de algo si estaba segura…Nozomi se había enamorado de esta chica frente a ella…de esta hermosa, hermosa chica y eso no desaparecería incluso si Nozomi lo hacía…a ella no le importaba que le esperaba el futuro, si en ese futuro estaba Eli_._

_Porque mi amor por ti Ayase Eli, existe aquí y ahora y por lo tanto existirá incluso después de la muerte_.

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, me esforcé mucho haciéndolo y siendo sincera, estoy contenta con el resultado, espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado; muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí, ahora respecto a la pregunta que hice la semana pasada, estos son los resultados:**

**Soldier Game: seis votos**

**Harem: seis votos**

**Isla: tres votos**

**Zombies: dos votos**

**Así que si no me equivoco, esto es un empate…así que ¡Hare los dos ganadores! ¡Deséenme suerte y que no muera en el intento! Por supuesto los hare cuando termine este, ya que quiero dedicarme 100% a Love Marginal. Realmente todos ustedes se han portado geniales así que…una pequeña pregunta ¿En que anime me inspire para sacar lo de Eli mama y Nozomi mama? Y ¿A qué pareja me refiero? Creo que es fácil…creo jaja quien conteste correctamente le daré de regalo un oneeshot de la pareja que quieran, incluso de esa que apareció en cierto doujin e hizo llorar a Nozomi y de paso a mi *se hace bolita* el oneshot puede ser de Love Live o si quieren de cualquier otra pareja de cualquier anime, yo solo avisare cuando los vaya subiendo, yuri por supuesto, si no hago yuri siento que traiciono algo xD así que espero sus respuestas, por cierto no hay límite de cuantos respondan , si me dan la respuesta correcta hare el oneeshot, no importa cuántos sean, es mi forma de agradecimiento por apoyar esta historia, por cierto a las dos niñas que menciones son Tatara Ruu y Kurogane Sakura de Love Live Festival; de nuevo gracias por los comentarios, me ayudan bastante para el desarrollo de esta historia, espero su opinión sobre este capítulo y que la fuerza los acompañe, nos leemos la próxima semana, bye bye.**


	8. Voy A Sonreír Por Ti

**Como siempre se los digo y nunca me cansare de decirlo, muchas gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y follows, gracias también por tomarse el tiempo y la molestia de leer esta historia, entonces vallamos al capítulo.**

_**Voy A Sonreír Por Ti**_

_No importaba cuantas veces Kotori diera vueltas en su futon, no podía dormir, le echaba la culpa a todos esos caramelos que ella y sus amigas habían comido hace un par de horas; viendo hacia su izquierda se dio cuenta que Eli tenia fuertemente agarrada la mano de Nozomi, este ultima solo le guiño un ojo y Kotori le respondió con una sonrisa._

"_¿Sucede algo Kotori-chan?" pregunto Nozomi soltando la mano de Eli, haciendo que esta hiciera un pequeño puchero aun dormida_

"_Los dulces son malos Nozomi-chan"_

"_Parece que eres a la única que afectaron" respondió Nozomi y Kotori vio que era cierto, a pesar de haber comido la misma cantidad, todas sus amigas estaban completamente dormidas; habían acordado quedarse despiertas toda la noche ya que Eli se mudaría en dos días, pero al final todas acabaron llorando y prefirieron irse a dormir "¿Seguiremos siendo amigas?"_

"_¿Las quieres, Kotori-chan?"_

"_¡Las quiero! ¡Las amo a todas! "exclamo Kotori con una gran sonrisa_

"_Entonces ese lazo que las une no se romperá tan fácilmente" dijo Nozomi dándole un beso en la frente a Eli y levantándose "Incluso si están lejos, si no pueden comunicarse…la conexión de sus corazones estará ahí para siempre, ya que su amistad es verdadera"_

"_¿Cómo sabes que nuestra amistad es verdadera?"_

"_Lo creo" respondió simplemente Nozomi viendo a Eli que aún seguía con el ceño fruncido, dejando escapar una risita se quitó el saco del uniforme y lo dejo junto a Eli, quien lo abrazo enseguida y solo haciendo esto, pareció calmarse "Es extraño, pero puedo ver una unión entre ustedes, algo que no veo en los demás niños que juegan juntos"_

"_Si Nozomi-chan lo cree, yo también"_

"_Crees demasiado en mi"_

"_Eso es porque Nozomi-chan es como una hermana mayor para todas nosotras, es gracias a Nozomi-chan que todas somos amigas" ante las palabras de Kotori, Nozomi no pudo evitar quedar sorprendida, ella nunca lo había pensado de esa manera, no es como si ella hubiera planeado esto, pero a pesar de eso, sentía como si todo esto, su encuentro, que todas se volvieran amigas, su futuro…era como si todo ya hubiera sido decidido desde el principio; como si fueran una piezas de ajedrez que pueden ser movidas hacia donde sea mejor para el jugador, las piezas de ajedrez no tienen voz propia…al igual que ellas "¿Nozomi-chan?"_

"_Perdón, me perdí un momento en mis pensamientos" respondió Nozomi con una pequeña sonrisa, Kotori solo asintió suavemente y levantándose de su futon para quedar sentada, decidió hacer una pregunta que le venía dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hace varios meses._

"_¿Duele?"_

"_¿Eh?"_

"_Morir… ¿Duele?"_

"_No lo sé" respondió simplemente Nozomi encogiéndose de hombros "No recuerdo exactamente ese momento, un momento estaba despierta, intentando abrir la puerta y al otro…estaba sentada en el parque, se podría decir que es como quedarse dormida…pero tú no debes de pensar en eso Kotori-chan, todavía te quedan muchos años"_

"_Si, moriré de viejita…con la persona que quiero a mi lado" dijo Kotori viendo a Umi que dormía a su lado; solo se veía un pequeño bulto, ya que se había tapado por completo "¡Como la mejor diseñadora de Japón! ¡Mis diseños se presentaran en las pasarelas en la semana de la moda!"_

"_¡Eso es! A todas les espera un futuro maravilloso" para Nozomi no paso desapercibida la mirada que Kotori le lanzo a Umi "Así que… ¿Te gusta alguien Kotori-chan?"_

"_Ah…eh…eso…" Kotori dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota al ver la sonrisa de Nozomi, era inútil mentir "S-si"_

"_¡Ya veo! Bueno es normal, estas en esa edad donde te enamoras por primera vez"_

"_Pero…quien me gusta" Kotori volvió a lanzar otra mirada al bulto que tenía a su derecha "Es imposible"_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_¡Porque en dos chicas es raro!" exclamo Kotori tapándose la boca enseguida y viendo a su alrededor, parecía que no había despertado a nadie "Es imposible…que Umi-chan me quiera"_

"_No"_

"_¿Eh?"_

"_Kotori-chan ¿Acaso tu decidiste enamorarte de Umi-chan?" pregunto Nozomi obteniendo una negativa de parte de Kotori "Exacto, tu no dijiste ¡Vaya! Hoy es lunes y se me antoja suspirar por Umi-chan…cosas como el amor no es algo que las personas puedan decidir, simplemente pasa y ya"_

"_Entonces no es malo lo que siento por Umi-chan…"_

"_No ¿Cómo el amor podría ser malo?" dijo Nozomi y Kotori asintió rápidamente "Ahora, voy a dar un paseo…intenta dormir, mañana es el festival y la despedida de Elicchi"_

_Kotori volvió a asentir mientras Nozomi salió de la habitación, las palabras de Nozomi le habían dado un extraño valor y había decidido algo, mañana, justo cuando lanzaran los fuegos artificiales se le declararía a Umi, sea cual fuera la respuesta, ella la recibiría con una sonrisa._

"_En los mangas muchas veces se confiesan en festivales" se dijo Kotori volviéndose a acostar "Y se dan su primer b-beso…beso…beso… ¡Umi-chan!"_

_Ante el gritito de Kotori llamando su nombre, Umi se levantó como impulsada por un resorte y enfoco su mirada en Kotori; a los ojos de Kotori, Umi se veía adorable, como un venadito buscando la fuente del peligro._

"_¿Pasa algo Kotori?" pregunto Umi tomando las manos de la chica frente a ella, a lo que Kotori las quito rápidamente sonrojándose, cada vez era más difícil para ella actuar natural alrededor de Umi "¿Kotori?"_

"_Todo bien…s-solo…" dándose unos pequeños golpes en la cara se obligó a reaccionar, no podía comportarse así, Umi era la que se ponía nerviosa y se sonrojaba no ella ¿A dónde iban a parar si ambas actuaban igual? "Solo no podía dormir… ¡Estaré bien si Umi-chan canta algo!"_

"_¡I-imposible! Todas están aquí y…" empezó Umi viendo nerviosamente a su alrededor_

"_Tienes razón, quiero ser egoísta y tener la voz de Umi-chan solo para mi" dijo Kotori confundiendo a Umi "Así que como Umi-chan no quiere cantarme…tendré que dormir con ella"_

"_N-n-no… ¡El futon es demasiado pequeño!" Umi había retrocedido hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, mientras Kotori se iba acercando poco a poco_

"_Umi-chan"_

"_¡N-no puedo Kotori! ¡Es inapropiado!"_

"_Tendré que acusarte con tu papá, Umi-chan"_

"_¿¡Por qué!?"_

"_¡Recuerda cuidar a Kotori-chan, como un príncipe Umi-chan, jaja!" exclamo Kotori, intentando imitar la voz del padre de Umi "Eso dijo"_

"_¡No soy ningún príncipe!"_

"_En eso tienes razón…eres mi princesa" Kotori tenía ganas de golpearse ante las palabras que había dejado escapar, ¿¡Cómo pudo decir eso!? Aventuro un vistazo a Umi quien se encontraba sonrojada, pero parecía no comprender del todo lo que acababa de ocurrir; Kotori dejo escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta, daba gracias que Umi fuera un poco lenta en asuntos románticos._

"_S-supongo que puedes dormir aquí" dijo Umi sin perder el sonrojo en sus mejillas, se volvió a meter en su futon y le indico a Kotori que se metiera junto a ella "¿No le dirás nada a papá?"_

"_No" respondió Kotori acomodándose al lado de Umi y abrazándola de inmediata "Umi-chan es tan cálida…y huele bien"_

"_¡No me huelas Kotori!"_

"_jeje si Umi-chan no guarda silencio despertaremos a todas" ante las palabras de Kotori, Umi cerro la boca enseguida "Umi-chan estas muy rígida"_

"_E-estas muy cerca Kotori" respondió Umi, intentando mirar hacia otro lado, pero era casi imposible, y el rostro de Kotori se encontraba justo frente al suyo._

"_Entiendo" respondió Kotori, haciéndose para abajo para que su rostro quedara justo en pecho de Umi "El ser casi de la misma estatura fue el problema"_

_Ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, Kotori podía escuchar los latidos rápidos de corazón de Umi, que feliz seria si esos latidos fueran porque ella también le gustaba, pero conociendo a Umi, podía ser que solo era el típico nerviosismo de Umi._

"_Kotori" la voz de Umi la saco de sus pensamientos "Odio a la madre de Eli"_

"_Yo también" respondió Kotori enterrando su rostro en el pecho de Umi_

"_¿Enserio?"_

"_¿Es muy raro?"_

"_B-bueno, tu eres Kotori…nunca creí que tu odiaras a alguien" al comentario de Umi, Kotori dejó escapar una risita "¿Q-que?"_

"_No soy una santa Umi-chan…soy una niña normal de once años y no me puede gustar alguien que hizo sufrir a una amiga y que ahora quiere llevársela a Rusia"_

"_Si…no quiero que Eli se vaya" dijo Umi dejando escapar un pequeño sollozo "Los padres de Maki no pueden hacer nada, a pesar de que cuidaron a Eli y Arisa por año y medio…no pueden hacer nada"_

"_Esa mujer es su madre, a pesar de todo es su madre" respondió Kotori frotando la espalda de Umi "Pero seguiremos en contacto con ella…seguiremos siendo amigas"_

"_Si"_

_Hace una semana la madre de Eli había regresado, después de cinco años estaba de vuelta; todas las chicas estaban en casa de Maki cuando tocaron a la puerta y cuando la mamá de Maki la abrió se encontró cara a cara con la madre de Eli, se lo dijo claramente, quería llevarse a sus hijas a Rusia y que lamentaba haberlas abandonado, por supuesto los Nishikino se negaron, pero…la "justicia" casi siempre está del lado de las madres y esta no fue la excepción._

"_En las vacaciones de invierno podríamos ir a visitarle" dijo Kotori sonriendo "Siempre he querido ver los inviernos en Rusia"_

"_Pensé que lo que querías era ir a la playa"_

"_¡Eso también! Sueño con casarme en la playa…tonto ¿no?"_

"_No, no creo que sea tonto" dijo Umi abrazando a Kotori, lo que sorprendió a esta última; conocía muy bien a Umi y sabía que no era muy aficionada a las muestras de afecto y ni siquiera pensar que ella iniciara una, así que ese abrazo la había dejado helada "Gracias Kotori"_

"_¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"_

"_Solo…gracias"_

"_Umi-chan"_

"_¿Si?"_

"_Siempre estaremos juntas ¿vale?"_

"_Si"_

"_¿Es una promesa?"_

"_Si, es una promesa"_

"_¿Iremos juntas al mar algún día?"_

"_Si"_

"_Soy feliz…soy tan feliz que tengo miedo que esta felicidad vaya a desaparecer"_

"_No desaparecerá…la protegeré…protegeré tu felicidad Kotori"_

"_¿Promesa?"_

"_Promesa"_

_._

_._

_._

_Eli sentía que había algo mal, desde hace dos años que conoció a Nozomi, todas las noches había dormido a su lado y cada vez que Nozomi se levantaba era como sentir que algo le faltaba para poder seguir durmiendo y acababa por despertarse enseguida._

"_¿Nozomi?" pregunto Eli frotándose los ojos e intentando buscar a Nozomi, pero al darse cuenta de toda la oscuridad que la rodeaba se tapó la cara con las mantas, demasiado oscuro y ni siquiera había luna, lo que significaba que la habitación estaba en completa oscuridad, ¿Desde cuándo ese miedo? Si, ya lo recordaba…en el pasado, cuando su padre se acercaba a ella o a Arisa, siempre apagaba las luces._

"_¿No es mejor si no ves mi rostro Elichika?"_

"_Piensa en algo bonito ¿sí? Así no tendrás miedo"_

"_Si no hay luz, no podrás ver el rostro de tu hermana ¿Quieres taparte los oídos también?"_

_Dejando escapar un pequeño grito, se llevó las manos al rostro, poco a poco lo estaba olvidando, los Nishikino las estaban ayudando, tanto a ella como a Arisa ¿Por qué tenían que venir esos recuerdos en este momento?_

_Encogiéndose todo lo que podía, como si intentara desaparecer, Eli dejo que las lágrimas salieran, no quería irse, era su mamá, pero no quería irse con ella…quería quedarse con Tomoya-san y Shimako-san, los padres de Maki…Eli quería que ellos también fueran sus padres…quería estar con ellos para siempre y no con la mujer que tendría que llamar mamá cuando no lo sentía; solo había sido un año y medio, pero se sentía más hija de los Nishikino de lo que nunca se sintió de sus propios padres._

"_Nozomi…ven…no dejes que me lleven" murmuro Eli abrazando el saco que Nozomi le había dejado "Quédate conmigo"_

"_Siempre estaré contigo Elicchi" la voz de Nozomi hizo que Eli se levantara rápidamente para encontrarla sentada a un lado de su futon, a lo que Eli la abrazo al instante "Perdón…solo necesitaba salir un momento"_

"_Quiero que vengas conmigo a Rusia" dijo Eli abrazando fuertemente a Nozomi_

"_Me encantaría, pero sabes que no puedo salir de Japón" respondió Nozomi acariciándole el cabello a Eli "Antes de conocerlas lo intente varias veces, pensé que sería genial poder visitar otros lugares, pero cada vez que lo intentaba volvía a aparecer en el parque donde te conocí"_

"_No quiero a mi mamá"_

"_Elicchi"_

"_Quiero como padres a los Nishikino…quiero estar con mis amigas…quiero estar con Nozomi" a las palabras de Eli, Nozomi agacho la cabeza para verla, podía ver sus orejas completamente rojas y no pudo evitar sonreír._

"_No importa que ten lejos estemos, yo siempre estaré a tu lado" dijo Nozomi separándose de Eli, para poder ver su rostro "Mientras no me olvides, yo siempre estaré contigo…además vendrás a visitarnos ¿no?"_

"_¡Sí! Vendré en las vacaciones de verano" respondió Eli limpiándose las lágrimas e intentando sonreír "Nozomi…cuando sea mayor…yo seré la que proteja"_

"_Yo nunca te he protegido Elicchi"_

"_Lo has hecho…si no fuera por ti, yo aun seguiría con mi padre" dijo Eli evitando la mirada de Nozomi "Por eso… ¡Espérame! Espérame a que regrese de Rusia"_

"_¿Esperarte?"_

"_Si…no te consigas a otra niña" dijo Eli intentando encontrar las palabras para explicarse "¡No cuides a nadie más! ¡No te hagas amiga de nadie más! No quiero…que abraces a alguien más…¿Eso es egoísta?"_

"_Lo es" respondió Nozomi volviendo a abrazar a Eli "Pero para mí, solo existirá una Elicchi…así que no te preocupes, puedes seguir siendo egoísta"_

"_Regresare para las vacaciones"_

"_Lo esperare con ansias" respondió Nozomi sintiendo ganas de llorar, pero no podía hacerlo, así que no podía sacar la tristeza que sintió el día que despertó en ese parque…no pudo llorar cuando dos años después de su muerte, su madre se suicidó por la depresión y su padre se enfrasco en la bebida…solo sentía el dolor acumularse en su interior, como una bomba, pero esta no explotaba, solo se quedaba ahí…haciendo que el dolor nunca se fuera…que no pudiera ser feliz de verdad "Pero me preocupa que Elicchi me olvide"_

"_¡Eso nunca!"_

"_Pero Elicchi se convertirá en una chica hermosa…entonces conseguirá un guapo novio y se olvidara por completo de mi" dijo Nozomi fingiendo extrema tristeza y Eli la miro alarmada_

"_¡Eso no pasara! ¡No necesito ningún novio! Tengo a Nozomi…solo necesito a Nozomi"_

**Actualidad**

"Muchas gracias" dijo Eli haciendo una pequeña reverencia a los padres de Maki, tenía cinco días que ella y Arisa se quedaban en casa de Maki "Muchas gracias por permitir que Arisa y yo nos quedemos aquí"

"¿Cuántas veces has repetido las mismas palabras?" preguntó el padre de Maki con una pequeña sonrisa

"Con esta 22 veces" respondió la mamá de Maki sonriéndole a su esposo "Ya te hemos dicho que no tienes que ser tan formal"

"Shimako tiene razón, cometimos un error en el pasado al dejar que te marcharas a Rusia" dijo el padre de Maki tomando la mano de su esposa "No volveremos a cometer el mismo error, hablaremos con tu madre, estoy seguro que llegaremos a un acuerdo"

"Es mucho pedir si…me gustaría que Arisa se quedara aquí" dijo Eli con ojos suplicantes "Mi madre siempre ha sido una persona débil de carácter, tengo miedo que cuando mi padre sea liberado ella no pueda ponerle un alto.

"No solo ella, Eli, Tomoya y yo hemos hablado, y sería maravilloso para nosotros si se quedan con nosotros" ante las palabras de la madre de Maki, Tomoya dio un suave asentimiento "Además a Maki le gustaría tener una hermana mayor ¿Cierto Maki?"

"N-no es como si me moleste o algo" respondió Maki que había estado sentada al lado de Eli sin decir una sola palabra "Eso sin contar que Arisa necesita una hermana que realmente la sepa guiar en este mundo"

"¿Q-que significa eso?" pregunto Eli riendo nerviosa y Maki solo le lanzo una mirada de muerte, así que Eli regreso su atención a los adultos frente a ella "Gracias"

"Hablaremos con tu madre hoy, sería bueno si estuvieras" Eli solo asintió, se sentía culpable por esta decisión, no tanto por su madre si no por Sonoda-san, el parecía tan ilusionado con la idea de tenerlas tanto a ella como a Arisa como hijas, pero para Eli antes que todo y todos se encontraba su hermana, mientras su hermana siguiera sonriendo lo de mas no importaba, "Además dijiste que querías estudiar medicina…queremos apoyarte es eso, supongo que harás el examen en la todai"

"Si, será ahí"

"Tengo que salir" dijo Maki levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a la salida, era domingo…el día que había acordado la cita con Nico y lo que menos quería, aunque como buena tsundere jamás lo admitiría, era hacerla esperar, además tenía que pasar antes a la casa de Umi a hablar con ella.

"¿No vas con ella, Eli?" pregunto la madre de Maki y Eli negó con la cabeza "¿Tienes una cita?"

"¡N-no es eso!" exclamo Maki completamente roja, ¿¡Porque tenía unos padres tan entrometidos!? "T-tengo una conferencia, eso es t-todo"

"Una conferencia con una chica que parece loli" dijo Nozomi que se encontraba recargada en la pared, Maki estaba a punto de gritarle que se callara pero se detuvo justo a tiempo, no quería quedar como alguien que habla sola frente a sus padres.

"M-me voy" dijo Maki escuchando a sus espaldas las risitas de sus padres, tampoco es que realmente esto fuera una cita, Nico jamás había mencionado la palabra cita, solo era una salida de amigas sin ninguna connotación romántica…solo irían al cine y después cada una a su casa "No debo de pensar cosas innecesarias…n-no es como si quisiera declararme o algo parecido"

Maki se detuvo de golpe al escuchar sus propias palabras y dejo escapar un suspiro, en el fondo ella sabía que le gustaba Nico, aunque negara y volviera a negar eso, ella lo sabía, también sabía que la vida que les estaba tocando vivir a ella y sus amigas no era lo considerado normal, si así fuera, su máxima preocupación seria lo que la mayoría de las chicas de su edad piensan…la persona que les gusta, pero ese no era el caso; si este estúpido juego salía mal…todas perderían y entonces…

"No perderé el tiempo" dijo Maki volviendo a caminar llena de un valor que nunca pensó que tendría "No quiero arrepentirme en el futuro…por eso voy a vivir el presente"

.

.

.

"¿A dónde vamos Elicchi?" pregunto Nozomi en cuanto salieron de la casa de Maki, sus planes para el domingo iban a consistir en decir el tipo de cosas que avergüenzan a Eli, jamás se cansaría de sus reacciones, pero de un momento a otro Eli le dijo que la acompañara "Por cierto, nunca me dijiste que querías estudiar medicina, pensé que tu sueño era ser una bailarina de ballet"

"El día de ese incidente…la fractura que recibí en la pierna no fue muy grave, pero…practicar ballet profesionalmente es imposible para mi ahora"

"Elicchi, lo siento"

"Vamos a visitar a Umi, tengo una conversación pendiente con ella" dijo Eli subiéndose al autobús que se encontraba en la esquina "Necesito que tú también estés ahí"

"¿Estas segura?" pregunto Nozomi sentándose al lado de Eli, la sonrisa que había tenido cuando salieron, había desaparecido

"Si, ella ha estado haciéndose daño a sí misma" respondió Eli mirando por la ventana, ante el silencio de Nozomi decidió continuar "Descubrí unas marcas en su brazo hace unos días, creí que lo mejor era darle un tiempo…pero he estado demasiado preocupada…necesita ayuda y no estoy segura como puedo dársela ¿Me ayudaras Nozomi?"

"Por supuesto, realmente nunca pensé que Umi-chan se haría algo así" dijo Nozomi moviéndose incomoda en su asiento, no tenía que haber abandonado a las chicas, tenía que haber estado al pendiente de Umi, se lo había prometido a la madre de Umi y había faltado a esa promesa "Todo estará bien Elicchi, Umi-chan es una chica inteligente…estoy segura que entenderá"

"Si…" simplemente respondió Eli aun viendo por la ventana, estos días había estado dándole vueltas a las palabras de Umi…¡Por supuesto que había sido una declaración! ¿¡Cómo podía haber sido tan idiota para no darse cuenta!? Umi le había entregado una carta con sus sentimientos hace cinco años y parecía que esos sentimientos aún seguían ahí; un sonrojo se propago por su rostro, esto era complicado "Nozomi"

"¿Dime Elicchi?"

"T-tu….saliste con una chica en preparatoria ¿cierto?" pregunto Eli, sentía como su rostro se estaba calentando y no despego su vista de la ventanilla, no necesitaba que Nozomi la viera sonrojándose; Nozomi les había dicho eso cuando eran niñas, ahora que lo pensaba eso era lo único que sabía de Nozomi, nunca se había atrevido a preguntarle más, tenía miedo de hacerla sentir triste…Eli quería ver siempre la sonrisa de Nozomi "¡Perdón! Olvida lo que dije y…"

"Si, salí con una chica" respondió Nozomi viendo las puntas de las orejas de Eli completamente rojas "La conocí en mi último año de secundaria…Mido Yuri…era una delincuente…"

"¿Con que tipo de personas te juntabas, Nozomi?" la interrumpió preocupada Eli a lo que Nozomi solo rio

"Es de mala educación interrumpir a los demás Elicchi"

"Perdón"

"Ella necesitaba ayuda con algunas materias y fui la única que no huyo cuando se lo pidió, ella realmente era una persona muy amable…a la gente le gusta juzgar sin conocer a los demás, pero yo tuve suerte de conocer su verdadera forma de ser" dijo Nozomi con una pequeña sonrisa, Eli se dio la vuelta y se quedó sorprendida ante lo que vio, Nozomi jamás había sonreído así, jamás le había sonreído así a ella…apretando los puños siento un pequeño nudo en la garganta…no le gustaba esa sensación "Nos hicimos amigas, ella era tan adorable cuando se sonrojaba…¡Al igual que tu Elicchi!"

"mmgh" fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, Eli ya había volteado nuevamente la vista hacia la ventana

"Un día en el camino a casa, nos detuvimos en una tienda donde vendían colgantes para el móvil…ella me dijo que jamás se había comprado uno, fue muy linda la manera en que se emocionó" dijo Nozomi dejando escapar una risita, a lo que Eli frunció el ceño "Estábamos escogiendo los colgantes cuando me di cuenta, así que sin querer las palabras salieron antes de que pudiera detenerlas…Creo que me gustas…eso fue lo que le dije"

"¿Solo eso?" pregunto sorprendida Eli, que había vuelto a dirigir su mirada hacia Nozomi "Siempre pensé que…y-ya sabes…había sido una declaración más romántica"

"No pude evitarlo, es como si en ese momento una luz se hubiera encendido en mí y ¡Bum! Me di cuenta que estaba enamorada" esa sonrisa en el rostro de Nozomi molestaba a Eli, y lo peor era que sabía por qué "En cuanto le dije ella salió huyendo…mi corazón se rompió en ese momento"

"¿Por qué huiría si al final terminaría saliendo contigo?"

"Estaba asustada, Elicchi…que una chica te diga que le gustas cuando hasta ese momento tu solo la habías considerado tu amiga…la sorprendí demasiado, ella no tenía idea de lo que sentía por mí era amor" dijo Nozomi sin dejar de sonreír y llevando su mano al rostro de Eli, específicamente en su ceño fruncido "Te saldrán arrugas Elicchi"

"jumj"

"En resumen ella era una idiota densa al igual que cierta personita"

"¿Quién?" Ante la pregunta de Eli, Nozomi empezó a reír, si, su Eli era una idiota que no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de los demás a su alrededor, ni de las miradas que la mayoría de los chicos le lanzaban en las calles, pero secretamente Nozomi se alegraba de eso, esa ignorancia hacia lo que pasaba a su alrededor para Nozomi era adorable.

"Cuanto te veas en el espejo lo sabrás"

"¡Nozomi!"

"jaja dos semanas después volvió a hablarme…me dijo que también estaba enamorada de mí y que saliéramos juntas" dijo Nozomi, todavía podía recordar ese rostro sonrojado e intentando actuar como si nada le importara "Si me engañas con alguien jamás te lo perdonare y le pateare el trasero a esa persona…eso dijo"

"Realmente era una verdadera delincuente"

"Ella solo intentaba aparentar ser dura, pero realmente era un pequeño cachorrito…la amaba…empezamos a salir cuando ambas teníamos catorce…tres maravillosos años…ella se convirtió en la persona más importante para mí, mi mundo era ella…todo lo demás desaparecía cuando estaba a su lado…así es como Toujo Nozomi es cuando se enamora…me olvido por completo de mi misma"

"Afortunada"

"¿Eh?"

"N-nada"

"¿Por qué tantas preguntas Elicchi? No será… ¿Estas enamorada?" pregunto Nozomi poniendo la mejor sonrisa que podía, no poda permitir que Eli se enterara, a pesar de que doliera…solo ver a Eli de lejos era suficiente

"S-si" respondió Eli volviendo a fijar su vista en la ventana para que Nozomi no viera su sonrojo; Nozomi estaba boquiabierta por esa respuesta, ella esperaba que Eli lo negara, pero esa afirmación solo le estaba haciendo daño "He platicado con Maki respecto a eso"

"¿Tendremos que llamar a Maki-chan, doctora corazón?" pregunto Nozomi intentando bromear, todo era más fácil así "Y bien Elicchi ¿Quién es esa persona?"

Eli no respondió, solo seguía mirando por la ventana, Nozomi dejó escapar un suspiro, ayudaría a Eli, no importa lo doloroso que fuera, solo deseaba que la chica sentada a un lado de ella fuera feliz.

"No puedo decirlo"

"Entiendo" dijo Nozomi, por primera vez estaba agradecida que no pudiera llorar, porque si pudiera no iba a poder contener las lágrimas en una situación así; Eli volteo rápidamente y vio la sonrisa de Nozomi, a pesar de lo que le había dicho Maki… ¿Qué ganaría con decirlo? Solo sería más difícil para ambas "¿Elicchi?"

"Perdón por no decírtelo" contesto Eli volviendo a ver por la ventana y mordiéndose los labios para no llorar

"Entiendo…estoy segura que sea quien sea serás correspondida" ese es el problema, pensó Eli…el otro maldito problema es enamorarse de alguien que sabes que es imposible que suceda; dejando escapar un suspiro Eli recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Nozomi, sorprendiendo a esta última "¿Elicchi?"

"No me veas"

"¿Eh?"

"No me veas en este momento por favor" Nozomi la obedeció y fijo su vista al frente, donde un hombre en sus cuarenta le lanzaba constantes miradas a Eli, Nozomi dejó escapar un suspiro…todos esos viejos pervertidos… ¡Ella podría ser su hija! Como si la mirada llena de odio de Nozomi fuera un saludo de bienvenida, el hombre se levantó y se acercó hacia donde se encontraban las dos chicas…si tan solo pudiera tocar a los demás, Nozomi estaba segura que le daría un golpe tan duro en la entrepierna que tendrían que hacerla una operación reconstructiva enseguida.

Justo cuando Nozomi estaba a punto de hablarle a Eli, un chico se puso frente al hombre, esa mirada…Nozomi podría reconocerla donde sea…pero ¿Cómo?

"¿Qué crees que haces, viejo apestoso?" preguntó el chico tapándole el acceso al hombre que rascándose la cabeza regreso a su asiento "¿Estas bien Ayase?"

"¿Quién eres?" pregunto Eli frunciendo el ceño, a lo que el chico dejo escapar un suspiro

"Taichi…Mido Taichi" ante la mención del apellido, Nozomi abrió los ojos como platos…para ella no era posible, al fin y al cabo estaba segura que había mucha gente que compartía el mismo apellido "No puedo creer que no me recuerdes, íbamos a la misma primaria…¡Soy quien te dijo que serias mi novia!"

Esta última frase la dijo con el rostro completamente rojo; Eli parpadeo varias veces, recordaba un poco a cierto chico molesto que se la pasaba diciendo tonterías a sus demás compañeros.

"Creo que te recuerdo"

"¿¡Crees!?"

"Elicchi" la llamo Nozomi, haciendo que Eli fijara su atención en Nozomi que parecía bastante ansiosa "¿Pregúntale como se llama su mama?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunto Eli, mientras Taichi veía la extraña imagen que pasaba delante de el…la chica que le gusta hablando sola, bueno, para el Eli siempre había sido un poco rara, ese era uno de sus encantos.

"Solo pregúntaselo Elicchi, por favor" Eli asintió y volvió su mirada en Taichi que dio un saltito y se sonrojo

"Necesito preguntarte algo"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Cómo se llama tu madre?"

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?"

"Solo responde"

"Mido Yuri" respondió el chico pasándose una mano por detrás de la cabeza; Eli rápidamente se fijó en Nozomi que parecía afectada por la noticia y veía a Taichi como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas "Aunque se podría decir que tengo otra madre… ¡Si te atreves a burlarte te partiré la cabeza aunque seas chica!"

"Esta es nuestra parada" dijo Eli ignorando la última línea de Taichi y levantándose "Gracias por la información Mido-san"

Eli bajo del autobús seguida por Nozomi, mirándola de reojo, todavía parecía un poco shokeada por la noticia.

"Lo logro…es feliz" dijo Nozomi con una cálida sonrisa

"¡Espera Ayase!" exclamo Taichi dándole alcance

"Este tipo es molesto" murmuro Nozomi frunciendo el ceño y Eli dejo escapar una risita, ver a Nozomi molesta era algo digno de recordar

"¿Quieres salir conmigo?" pregunto inclinándose, tanto Eli como Nozomi se voltearon a ver, para después volver su vista al chico frente a ellas.

"No" respondió simplemente Eli, ganándose una carcajada de Nozomi y la mirada derrotada de Taichi

"¿Hay alguien más? ¡Solo así me rendiría!" ¿Alguien más? Pensó Eli, por supuesto que había alguien más, pero estaba destinado al fracaso

"Si, estoy enamorada de alguien" dijo Eli haciendo que la sonrisa del rostro de Nozomi se borrara "Así que por favor no vuelvas a molestarme"

"¿Quién es?" pregunto Taichi apretando los puños

"¿Qué haces aquí Eli?" pregunto Maki caminando a su encuentro, iba acompañada de Umi que al ver a Eli se sonrojo de inmediato

"¡Es ella!" exclamo Eli de inmediato a Maki que solo la miro con cara confundida

"¿Nishikino?"

"¿Quién es el?"

"Tampoco me recuerda" Taichi dejo escapar un suspiro y acercándose a Maki le ofreció la mano, que Maki por supuesto no tomo "Supongo que entre rivales no se toman las manos ¿no?"

"No entiendo de que estas hablando"

"Cuida a Ayase…he perdido"

"¿Por qué?"

"Solo cuida a tu novia" la cara de Maki en ese momento no tenía precio, paso de la sorpresa, confusión y enojo en unos pocos segundos, por suerte Taichi ya se había alejado

"¿¡D-de que habla ese idiota!?" exclamo Maki viendo a Eli y esta solo le indico que guardara un poco de silencio "¡Deja de inventar mentiras sobre mí! ¡Hubieras metido a Umi!"

Umi solo miro a Eli y desvió la vista al instante, Maki viendo esto dejo escapar un suspiro, fijo su vista en Nozomi que parecía a punto de llorar, ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado?

"Elicchi" dijo Nozomi atrayendo la atención de Eli "Tengo que comprobar algo, ve con Umi-chan…te alcanzare después"

Sin esperar respuesta Nozomi se alejó de ahí corriendo, en gran medida era porque ver a Umi y Eli juntas siempre era doloroso para ella y ya no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar poner esa falsa mascara de felicidad, pero también por el otro lado necesitaba ver a Yuri, asegurarse de que era la misma para poder cerrar este capítulo.

"¡Nozomi, espera!" exclamo Eli siguiéndola, junto a ella venían Maki y Umi; Nozomi dejo escapar un suspiro, lo que se esperaba de su Elicchi…que la siguiera "¿Sucede algo?"

"Solo necesito comprobarlo con mis propios ojos" respondió Nozomi deteniéndose frente a una casa de clase media, era ese lugar donde Taichi había entrado "Necesito verla por última vez Elicchi"

"¿Ver a quién?" pregunto Maki, las tres chicas siguieron a Nozomi hasta la ventana a un extremo de la casa

"A mi antigua novia" contesto Nozomi con una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a fijar su vista por la ventana "Entrare…ustedes esperen aquí"

"Como si nos pudiéramos meter"

"Maki"

"Si, si" Nozomi tomo aire y atravesó la pared, por más años que pasaran nunca se acostumbraría la sensación al hacer eso, era como si algo presionara contra su pecho y la dejara sin respirar unos segundos, para después dejarla por unos minutos con un fuerte dolor de cabeza; dejando escapar un suspiro miro a su alrededor, parecía una casa normal…la casa de una familia normal.

"Taichi ¿Has llegado?" la voz de una mujer hizo que girara rápidamente, la voz salía de la cocina

"Si, solo fui a checar algo a la universidad" contesto Taichi desde la planta alta "¿Mi hermana ha llegado?"

"No, dijo que saldría con unas amigas"

"Tsh seguro que fue con ese estúpido chico de segundo curso"

"Deja de ser un hermano celoso"

¡No lo soy!"

Nozomi se acercó lentamente a la fuente de la voz y la vio, con aproximadamente veinte años más, pero no cabía duda que era ella, Nozomi dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio…los niños le había dicho la verdad, Yuri se salvó, por lo menos su muerte no fue en vano.

"Gracias Yuri-chan…me alegro que hayas conseguido tu final feliz" dijo Nozomi sonriendo, su mirada se desvió a las pulseras que Yuri tenia…las recordaba, ambas la habían comprado a juego para celebrar su primer aniversario; llevándose las manos a la boca Nozomi ahogo un sollozo, pero las lágrimas jamás vinieron, solo el dolor constante que siempre permanecía con ella "Todavía me recuerdas ¿Eh? Yo también…siempre te recordare, sabes me he enamorado de alguien más, muchas veces me recuerda a ti, pero a la vez es tan diferente…la amo Yuri-chan…la amo tanto como te amé a ti y por esa razón ella se ha convertido en mi mundo entero, voy a cuidarla…así como lo hice contigo, cuidare a mi preciosa Elicchi…nos veremos Yuri-chan"

Con esas palabras Nozomi salió de la cocina para ser atravesada por una mujer de cabello rosa y ojos violetas que sonreía animadamente, igualmente la sensación de que la gente la atravesara no era muy agradable.

"Oh Coco, llegaste temprano" dijo Yuri, Nozomi pudo ver su sonrisa nuevamente y al hacerlo sintió como si retrocediera el tiempo veinte años y solo estuvieran ellas dos en la azotea de la escuela comiendo el almuerzo.

"El trabajo termino antes"

Nozomi dio media vuelta y se alejó de ahí, solo de pensar que quizá en veinte años más haría lo mismo con Eli, que cuando Eli ya no pudiera verla…Nozomi entraría en su casa y la vería sonriéndole a alguien más, solo de pensar eso una enorme tristeza se apoderaba de ella; pero al igual que ahora estaría feliz de que Eli hubiera encontrado la felicidad.

Se detuvo un momento para contemplar las fotos que reposaban en la sala, en una estaban los cuatro sonriéndole a la cámara, en otra se mostraba a Yuri embarazada y en la tercera a Coco, parecía que se habían turnado para tener a sus hijos.

"Gracias por todo Yuri-chan" diciendo estas últimas palabras Nozomi salió de la casa para encontrar a sus tres amigas que la esperaban con miradas preocupadas en sus rostros "¿Qué hay con esas caras largas? ¿Murió alguien?"

"No bromees con eso Nozomi" dijo Eli frunciendo el ceño "¿Estas bien?"

"Si…es feliz y eso me hace feliz a mí también"

"Ya no sientes nada por ella entonces" dijo Maki casualmente jugando con un mechón de su cabello "¿Ya no estas enamorada?"

"Podría ser mi madre ahora" contesto Nozomi sonriendo "Hace muchos años que el sentimiento del amor desapareció…solo quedaron hermosas memorias y eso es suficiente"

"¿Desapareció? Pero si una vez la amaste…" empezó Umi mirando nerviosa a Nozomi

"Somos seres humanos Umi-chan" contesto Nozomi empezando a caminar lejos de ahí "Nuestros sentimientos cambian a lo largo de nuestra vida, ese es el proceso de madurar…creo que una persona seria muy afortunada si los primeros sentimientos que siente hacia una persona son correspondidos y duran para siempre, eso significaría que jamás experimentaría el dolor del desamor"

"¿C-como puedes hacer que cambien?" pregunto Umi viendo fijamente a Nozomi "¿Qué los sentimientos que sientes por alguien desaparezcan?"

"No se puede hacer eso" respondió Nozomi _Si se pudiera yo ya lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo_ "Solo quizá…si conoces a alguien mas, puede ser que esa persona poco a poco valla ganándose un hueco en tu corazón y los sentimientos hacia la otra persona vayan desapareciendo"

"¿Pero eso no significa que no la amabas de verdad?" pregunto Maki intentando parecer lo mas desinteresada posible"

"No lo creo…en nuestra vida podemos amar un sinfín de veces, no es algo que decidamos" contesto Nozomi, quizá si ella seguía en este mundo después de que Eli creciera y encontrara a alguien…quizá se enamoraría de alguien más y entonces volvería a repetir el ciclo.

"¡Demonios!" exclamo Maki mirando su reloj que marcaba la una de la tarde, ¿¡Cómo pudo haber olvidado la cita con Nico!? "¡Tengo que irme! ¡Sabes que hacer Umi!"

Sin esperar respuesta Maki echó a correr lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas, dejando a Eli y Umi confundidas mientras Nozomi dejaba escapar una risita.

"Espero que tenga una buena manera de contentar a Nicochi…si saben a lo que me refiero" dijo Nozomi sin dejar de sonreír, pero tanto Eli como Umi parecían completamente pérdidas "Supongo que no lo saben"

"Umi…necesitamos hablar acerca del daño que te estás haciendo" dijo Eli y Umi vio rápidamente a Nozomi que asintió ante esas palabras "Pensé que necesitabas un poco de tiempo, pero quizá estaba equivocada, no respondes mis mensajes…sabes que no le diría a tu padre, no sin antes hablar contigo"

"No es por eso que no respondía tus mensajes" dijo Umi desviando la mirada y Eli lo capto al instante, Umi se mordió los labios ante la elección de palabras, había sido tonto decir eso ¿Qué caso tenia? Lo que tenía que hacer en este momento es ir a buscar a Kotori, no intentar hacer que Eli se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos "Estaré bien…no volveré a cortarme"

"Umi"

"Tengo prisa así que si me disculpas" dijo Umi haciendo a un lado a Eli y empezando a caminar, pero Eli la detuvo del brazo de inmediato "¡Te dije que tengo algo importante que hacer!"

"¿¡Estas así por lo que me dijiste el otro día!?" exclamo Eli apretando el agarre al brazo de Umi, a lo que esta hizo una pequeña mueca "Te sigues haciendo daño…Umi sobre tus sentimientos"

"¡Cállate! ¡No digas nada!" grito Umi llevándose las manos a los oídos, no necesitaba escuchar, lo que necesitaba era ir a buscar a Kotori y librarla de esa estúpida cita con Honoka

"¡Necesitamos hablar sobre eso Umi!" dijo Eli intentando tomar los brazos de Umi, pero esta se lo impedía; Nozomi dejo escapar un suspiro, no quería estar presente a ante una posible confesión, pero tenía que ayudarlas…así muriera por dentro; acercándose a las dos chicas, tomos sus cabezas y con la mirada llena de tristeza las acerco para que se besaran, la primera en retirarse fue Eli que volteo a ver a Nozomi completamente furiosa, mientras Umi estaba completamente roja y sin pensarlos dos veces, salió corriendo de ahí.

"¿Tu primer beso Elicchi?" pregunto Nozomi con una falsa sonrisa

"¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?" pregunto Eli apretando los puños y viendo a Nozomi con los ojos bañados en lagrimas

"¿Elicchi?"

"Pensé que eras buena para leer los sentimientos de los demás, pero parece que me equivoque"

"Pero…tu dijiste que estabas enamorada de Umi-chan" dijo Nozomi con un hilo de voz, Eli la miro con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro "Pensé que serias feliz si tu primer beso era con la persona que amabas y…"

"¿¡Alguna vez te dije que estaba enamorada de Umi!?" esa declaración cayo como balde de agua fría para Nozomi, era cierto, Nozomi siempre se había dedicado a hacer suposiciones, pero nunca había recibido una declaración oficial de Eli "Quiero a Umi…estoy segura que mucho más que a una amiga normal y estoy segura que si lo intentamos funcionaria, pero…ahí alguien más por quien mi corazón late aún más rápido"

"Perdón Elicchi, yo…" dijo Nozomi intentando tomar la mano de Eli pero esta la quito al instante

"Lo que hiciste fue horrible, ¿Cómo crees que se siente Umi en estos momentos?" dijo Eli alejándose de Nozomi "No me sigas…necesito estar sola"

Nozomi solo se quedó parada en medio de la calle, era la primera vez que Eli le había hablado de esa manera, la primera vez que le hablado con ese tono y era horrible, se sentía horrible.

"Ese es mi problema" se dijo Nozomi dejándose caer en el pavimento "Cuando me enamoro me concentro demasiado en esa persona, tanto que ella se convierte en mi todo…perdón Elicchi"

.

.

.

Maki llego exactamente una y media al parque busco rápidamente a Nico y la encontró al instante, se encontraba sentada en la fuente, justo al lado de una pareja que no paraban de decirse cosas cursis, Maki dejó escapar un suspiro, no podía tener peor suerte.

"Nico-chan" dijo Maki cuando llego frente a ella, Nico levanto la vista para verla y al instante volvió a bajarle a su celular "S-supongo que es normal que estés molesta"

"¿Supones? ¡Mira!" exclamo Nico levantándose y poniendo su celular justo frente a la cara de Maki y ella vio todas las llamadas y mensajes que Nico había realizado a su número "¿¡Porque demonios no respondiste tu teléfono!?"

"L-lo olvide en casa" contesto Maki desviando la mirada

"Realmente eres una idiota" dijo Nico levantándose y alejándose de ahí, se largaría, jamás permitiría que nadie se burlara de ella, ni siquiera esa linda e idiota tsundere.

"¡Espera!" dijo Maki dándole alcance y tomando su mano, pero al instante la volvió a soltar con el rostro sonrojado "N-no fue mi culpa…me encontré con Nozomi y Eli justo cuando venia hacia aquí…"

"Aja"

"¡Nico-chan estoy hablando enserio!"

"Solo continua tu explicación" dijo Nico ignorando las miradas que la gente les daba al pasar por ahí

"Además pase a ver a Umi, para avisarle de la cita que Kotori tiene con Kousaka-sempai" dijo Maki pasándose las manos por el cabello, por la carrera tenía el cabello hecho un desastre "Dijimos que era importante para Kotori…así que solo estaba intentando ayudarla"

"De acuerdo, tienes suerte que Nico-sama este de buen humor así que te perdonare por hoy" dijo Nico y para ella no pasó desapercibida la cara llena de ilusión de Maki, jamás la había visto más linda "Pero tendrás que pagar la entrada del cine y los aperitivos"

"S-si"

"¡Andando!" exclamo Nico lanzando un puño al aire y tomando la mano de Maki, esta solo se sonrojo ante el contacto, pero volteando hacia otro lado envolvió sus dedos con los de Nico "¿Eh? Maki-chan está mostrando su lado dere dere"

"¡C-cállate idiota!" exclamo Maki soltando de golpe la mano de Nico y empezando a caminar más aprisa; Nico se regañó mentalmente, había arruinado el momento

"Por cierto Maki-chan… ¿Cómo te enteraste de la cita de Kotori?"

"Tengo mis fuentes" respondió Maki, y esas fuentes eran ciertas peculiares chicas…una que parecía demasiado entusiasmada con el yuri y otra que decía un extraño nya en cada frase

"Sigo pensando que eres parte de los yakuza"

"¡No soy parte de nada de eso!" dijo Maki deteniéndose para ver la cartelera que se encontraba a las afueras del cine "¿Qué película quieres ver?"

"¡Esta!" exclamo Nico emocionada señalando una de romance "He leído muy buenas críticas y dicen que todos lloran cuando el protagonista muere de cáncer y la protagonista no puede llegar a despedirse"

"¿Por qué en nuestro cine todo tiene que ser cáncer?" pregunto Maki cruzándose de brazos "Además odio las películas de romance, mejor veamos esta"

"Es alemana" dijo Nico entrecerrando los ojos a Maki

"Tiene subtítulos, además es un documental muy interesante"

"Eres una abuela Maki-chan"

"El que quiera aprender mas no me hace una abuela"

"En una cita si"

"¡Pues no pienso entrar a ver una película donde todas las chicas de la sala se la pasaran llorando!"

"¡Y yo no pienso entrar a ver un documental de un viejo con bigote raro!"

"Ara, que interesante espectáculo tenemos ante nosotras" dijo Yuuki Anju acercándose a ellas, iba a acompañada de Toudou Erena que parecía desear estar en cualquier lugar menos ahí "¿Una cita?"

"¡Para nada!" exclamaron al mismo tiempo Nico y Maki, provocando una risita de Anju y un suspiro de exasperación de Erena

"¿Qué película elegirán? Nosotras venimos a ver esta" dijo Anju señalando una película de animación de cuatro chicas que se dedican a hacer tonterías en un salón de té "Soy fan de esta serie"

"Y yo no tuve más remedio que acompañarla, vamos llegaremos tarde" dijo Erena entrando y dirigiéndose a comprar los boletos

"Sería bueno si nos acompañan, ya que no se ponen de acuerdo" dijo Anju tomando del brazo a Maki, lo que provoco que Nico frunciera el ceño "¿Hay algún problema Yazawa-sampai?"

"N-no…veremos también esa estúpida película animada" dijo Nico dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Erena para comprar sus respectivos boletos, ya se los cobraría a Maki mas tarde, aventuro un vistazo hacia atrás y eso solo hizo que su mal humor empeorara, Anju estaba demasiado cerca de SU tsundere, si ella quería una que se la consiguiera en otro lado porque está ya estaba apartada; desvió su camino hacia la dulcería donde compro un refresco tamaño grande, nadie se mete con Yazawa Nico y queda inmune y menos una chica que tiene la misma mirada pervertida que Nozomi.

"Siempre he pensado que Nishikino-san es una auténtica belleza" decía animada Anju sin soltar el brazo de Maki, y sus rostros demasiado cerca para los estándares de Nico que se encontraba viendo esa escena con el ceño fruncido, tenía que calmarse "También tu voz es muy linda"

"G-gracias…tengo que buscar a Nico-chan" dijo Maki intentado librarse pero Anju tomo su brazo con más fuerza "Ueh ¡Suéltame! ¡N-no tengo tiempo para tonterías!"

"Yazawa-sempai… ¿permitirás que te quiten a Nishikino-san?" Nico busco el origen de la voz y vio a una chica de lentes junto con otra de cabello corto que asentía a la declaración de su amiga "¡Yazawa-sempai debe de luchar por lo que es suyo! Yo…yo…"

"¡Kayo-chin se está emocionando nya!"

"¡Yo apoyo el NicoMaki!" diciendo esto como un grito de guerra, Hanayo tomo el refresco de Nico y se lo lanzo justo en la cara a Maki y Anju, cuando esta última parecía a punto de besar a Maki "¡Lo lanzo Yazawa-sempai! ¡Huyamos Rin-chan!"

"¡La Kayo-chin criminal también me gusta!"

"Rin-chan…"

Nico se quedó sin atinar a moverse ante lo que acaba de ocurrir, esa idiota de Yuuki Anju estaba a punto de besar a SU Maki y la idiota de SU Maki ni iba a hacer nada al respecto.

"Me voy de aquí" dijo Nico pasando de largo a Maki y Anju y saliendo del cine, por ella Maki podía irse con quien quisiera, no le gustaba tanto para sentirse mal…no es estuviera completa y perdidamente enamorada o algo así.

"¡Nico-chan!" exclamo Maki dándole alcance y empezando a caminar a su lado "¿Por qué nos arrojaste ese refresco?"

"No fui yo…pero se lo merecían por ser unas idiotas calenturientas" respondió Nico apretando más el paso "Deberías de regresar, seguramente esa pervertida te está esperando"

"No entiendo de que estas hablando…vayamos a ver esa tonta película romántica si quieres" dijo Maki tomando del brazo a Nico para que se detuviera, pero esta se soltó enseguida y empezó a correr "¡Nico-chan detente!"

"¡Cállate monstruo besucón!"

"¿¡A quién demonios estas llamando así!?" Exclamo Maki empezando a perseguirla, a pesar de ser pequeña Nico corría demasiado rápido y si no hacía algo, pronto Maki la perdería de vista "¡Nico-chan detente!"

"¡No!"

"Atrapada" Nico sintió que alguien la jalaba del cuello de su suéter y la hacía detenerse

"¿¡Que te crees que haces pedazo de estupid…!?" las palabras de Nico murieron en su boca al encontrarse frente a frente con la madre de Maki que le sonreí dulcemente "H-hola mami suegra… ¡Digo Nishikino-san!"

"Buenas tardes Nico-chan" respondió la madre de Maki intentando ocultar su sonrisa y viendo a su hija detenerse frente a ellas "Aquí tienes a tu loli, Maki…no llegues tarde a casa por favor"

Ante las palabras de su madre, Maki se sonrojo al instante ¿¡Porque no podía tener unos apdres normales que se molestaran por que le gustaba una chica o por lo menos que no se metieran en sus asuntos!?

"Vamos Nico-chan" dijo Maki tomando fuertemente de la mano a Nico a pesar de la vergüenza "Necesito que me expliques porque lanzaste ese refresco"

"¡Ya te dije que yo no fui!" exclamo Nico, pero sus protestas cayeron en saco roto; Maki solo se detuvo cuando vio un karaoke, aquí podrían hablar en privado

"¿¡Donde crees que te estas metiendo!?" exclamo Nico asustada al ver el título del local

"A un karaoke, idiota"

"¡Esto no es un karaoke tonta Maki-chan!" exclamo Nico pero Maki la ignoro y se dirigió a la recepción "¡Suéltame!"

"Buenas tardes, ¿En qué le puedo…?" empezó la recepcionista pero se detuvo al ver a las chicas frente a ella, de acuerdo, algunas veces habían venido mujeres, pero jamás tan jóvenes, eso sin contar que la chica que parecía de primer año de secundaria se estaba jalando como loca ¿Debería llamar a la policía?

"Necesitamos una habitación" dijo Maki con una cara de inocencia que conmovió a la mujer detrás de la mesa

"Ok…tenemos de t-temática así que…"

"Quiero la más cara" la corto Maki entregándole una tarjeta de crédito, su padre no se molestaría cuando viera que fue para el karaoke

"¿Ok?" la empleada tomo vacilante la tarjeta de crédito, lanzándole nerviosas miradas a Nico que no dejaba de retorcerse ahora que Maki le había tapado la boca, rezaría por el bien de esa niña "Aquí están las llaves…habitación 666"

"Gracias" dijo Maki tomando las llaves y llevando a rastras a Nico, si…no les había tocado mejor número.

.

"¿¡Ahora aparte de monstruo besucón te has convertido en una pervertida!?" exclamo Nico cuando entraron a la habitación, Maki solo se quedó en la puerta viendo la cama, ¿Desde cuándo los karaokes tenían cama? "P-pero ya que tú quieres s-supongo que no me dejas otra salida…se suave Maki-chan"

"¿Eh?" fue lo único que salió de los labios de Maki cuando vio a Nico que se quitaba el abrigo y el suéter, para después empezar a sacarse su blusa, haciendo que Maki reaccionara por fin "¿¡Q-q-q-que crees que estás haciendo!?"

"¿No vamos a hacerlo?"

"¿¡Hacer que!?"

"Tijeritas, tijeritas" Si la cara de Maki pudiera explotar lo hubiera hecho ahí mismo, pero solo se puso aun mas roja que el color de su cabello y caminando hacia tras se dejó caer en la cama "¿Maki-chan? ¿Sería demasiado para ti?"

"-"

"¿Maki-chan?"

"¿¡Cómo quieres hacer eso en una sala de karaoke!?" exclamo Maki saliendo de su trance "¡Ni siquiera estamos saliendo!"

"Maki-chan…esto no es una sala de karaoke" dijo Nico empezando a sentirse avergonzada por actuar tan rápido, Maki solo la miro de una forma como si le hubieran dicho que Santa no es real "Es un love hotel"

"¡Ueeh! ¡Imposible, imposible! ¡Afuera decía karaoke!"

"El hotel se llama karaoke" a pesar de la situación, Nico no podía dejar de notar lo adorable que se veía Maki-chan, agradecía mentalmente a Anju por coquetear con Maki, eso las había llevado a esto "Maki-chan es tan tontita"

"Mi padre me va a matar…cuando vea el recibo de la tarjeta y en que lo gaste…voy a morir" decía Maki-chan levantándose y empezando a caminar hacia la puerta, pero Nico la detuvo por la cintura y jalándola hacia atrás hizo que ambas cayeran en la cama "¿Nico-chan?"

"Antes que nada necesitamos hablar…me lo debes ya que arruinaste nuestra…cita" al decir las últimas palabras un sonrojo se empezó a formar en las mejillas de Nico "¿Y bien?"

"Yo no tengo nada que decir, tú fuiste la que nos lanzó el refresco" dijo Maki intentando levantarse pero Nico se lo impidió, sentando encima de ella, al ver la posición en la que se encontraban, ambas chicas volvieron a sonrojarse "¡B-bájate!"

"¡Yo no fui quien tiro el refresco! ¡Fue una chica extraña con lentes!"

"¿Hanayo?"

"Maki-chan ha logrado hacer nuevas amigas" dijo Nico en un tono burlón

"N-no es mi amiga…ahora bájate"

"Si lo hago huiras"

"No lo hare…lo prometo" dijo Maki mirando directamente a los ojos a Nico y esta sintió como si acabara de correr un maratón y lo hubiera ganado, jamás su corazón había latido tan rápido "¿Nico-chan?"

"Maki-chan…yo…te qu…" justo al momento que iba a decir las ultimas letras su celular empezó a sonar y de mala gana lo contesto "No, yo no soy Aihara… ¡Por supuesto que estoy segura idiota!"

Maki sonrió cuando Nico colgó el celular y lo arrojo al otro lado de la habitación ya se preocuparía si se había roto o no después.

"Ahora bájate" Nico dejo escapar un suspiro y se quitó de encima de Maki "Perdón…por llegar tarde"

"Perdón por no corregir tu idiotez al entrar a este lugar" dijo Nico sonriendo a lo que Maki soltó un bufido "Ya te dije que esos sonidos no los hace una dama"

"No me importa"

"Deberíamos irnos" dijo Nico levantándose pero Maki la detuvo "¿Qué pasa?"

"Seria vergonzoso si salimos a plena luz del día" contesto Maki con un pequeño rubor "Esperemos a que este oscuro"

"No será que Maki-chan quiere quedarse aquí para robar la inocencia de Nico Nico Ni" dijo Nico con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y Maki se volvió a sonrojar por completo, hoy podría haber roto el reto de sonrojos.

"¡P-para nada! ¡Tú fuiste la que se empezó a quitar la ropa cuando llegamos aquí!"

"Eso…" empezó Nico pero no dijo nada más, no tenía argumento contra eso "Tú tienes la culpa"

"¿Por qué yo tendría la culpa?"

"¡Porque eres demasiado linda para poder resistirse!" Nico se quedó helada cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, vio a Maki que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos "P-por supuesto mucho menos linda que Nico-sama pero…"

"Nico-chan"

"¿Si?"

"¿Q-que piensas acerca de mí?" pregunto Maki empezando a jugar con un mechón de su cabello, no sabía de donde había sacado esa pregunta, pero necesitaba saber si había alguna posibilidad

"Eres… ¿Mi mejor amiga?" dijo Nico sonriendo nerviosamente, que alguien le diera una tabla para que se golpeara con ella "¡Q-quiero decir, hermana...! ¡No!"

"Entiendo" dijo simplemente Maki bajando la mirada "Seria más fácil decir que no te gusto"

"Maki-chan, yo…"las palabras murieron en la boca de Nico cuando los suaves labios de Maki cubrieron los suyos…su primer beso…con la persona que le gusta… ¡Por fin algo de suerte en esta vida! Nico empezó a mover torpemente los labios al compás de Maki, nunca pensó que besar se sintiera tan bien, podía hacerlo todo el día si fuera necesario, pero la necesidad de oxigeno corto el buen momentos que ambas estaban teniendo "Maki-chan"

"Y-yo… ¡Solo no digas nada!" dijo Maki cubriéndose la cara con sus manos, ¿Qué mosca le había picado para hacer eso? Solo pensó en las palabras que días tras había dicho Makoto, ella no quería que le pasara lo mismo, no quería que en un futuro se lamentara por no haber hecho nada, por dejar que su orgullo se apoderada de ella y al final arrepentirse.

"Quiero otro" dijo Nico con un gran sonrojo en el rostro, haciendo que Maki se quitara las manos de la cara y la volteara a ver "Quiero otro beso de Maki-chan"

"¿Eh?"

"¡Tú fuiste la que me beso, así que toma la responsabilidad!"

"¡Fue por tu culpa!"

"¡No le eches la culpa de tus acciones a otras personas!"

"¡No puedo volver a besar a alguien con quien ni siquiera estoy saliendo!"

"¡Bien! ¿Quieres ser mi novia, idiota?"

"¡N-no tengo otra opción más que aceptar! N-no creas que estoy muy feliz ni nada"

"¡Tienes suerte que la hermosa Yazawa Nico se fijara en ti!"

"¡Cállate y bésame!"

"¡Tu bésame a mí!"

Un piso abajo la pobre recepcionista tenía una mano en el teléfono, quizá la policía no era una opción, pero los padres de las chicas si eran una.

.

.

.

Umi no podía quitar la vista de la escena frente a ella, Kotori se encontraba con Honoka riendo animadamente por algo que esta última había dicho, apretando los puños siguió observándolas, era lógico que a Honoka le gustaba Kotori ya que no perdía oportunidad para tomar su mano y se sonrojaba cuando Kotori sonreía.

Umi dejó escapar un suspiro, debía controlarse, no podía montar una escena, a Kotori no le gustaría algo así, solo intervendría en el momento indicado porque tenía todo el derecho para hacerlo, era la mejor amiga de Kotori y se preocupaba por ella, por esa razón sabía que Kousaka Honoka no era buena para Kotori, era demasiado descuidada y se tomaba todo a la ligera…Kotori no podía estar con alguien así, Kotori necesitaba a alguien que la cuidara y que velara por ella, alguien que pusiera sus intereses por detrás solo por ella, alguien que la conociera como la palma de su mano, alguien…

"Alguien como yo" dejo escapar Umi y al instante sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, solo se preocupaba por Kotori eso era todo, debería olvidar lo que hablo con Maki, ¿Quién se creía para estar dando consejos amorosos? Ese era el papel de Nozomi "Eli…"

Umi se llevó la mano al corazón al recordar ese beso…bueno, no había sido precisamente un beso, pero pudo sentir sus labios… ¿Chocolate? Estaba segura que Eli lo había comido antes, ¿Qué pasaba con ella? No debería pensar en Eli cuando estaba viendo a Kotori…se sentía tan patética; dejando escapar otro suspiro se acercó sigilosamente hacia donde Kotori y Honoka se encontraban sentadas.

"Sin duda las alpacas son tan lindas" dijo Kotori sonriendo y Honoka asintió vigorosamente "Son tan esponjocitas y lindas, me recuerdan a Umi-chan"

"¿Sonoda-san?"

"B-bueno ella no es esponjocita, pero es muy suavecita" dijo Kotori con un pequeño rubor, debía de parar de hablar de Umi, estaba con Honoka y podía imaginar lo que sentía Honoka, ya que ella sentía lo mismo cuando Umi hablaba de Eli "L-lo siento…deberíamos de irnos o llegaremos tarde a la película"

"Kotori-chan" dijo Honoka tomando la mano de Kotori "Antes que vayamos…yo… ¡Necesito preguntarte algo!"

"Honoka-chan…veras…"

"¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?" pregunto en un susurro Honoka, pero aun así Kotori escucho la declaración claramente "Sé que no soy tan confiable como Sonoda-san, pero ¡Me gustas y jamás te haría llorar!"

"Su respuesta es no" dijo Umi tomando del brazo a Kotori y empezando a caminar con ella, dejando a Honoka sorprendida

"¡Espera!" exclamo Honoka tomando del otro brazo a Kotori "¡Es decisión de Kotori-chan, tú no tienes por qué meterte!"

"Todo lo que hace Kotori me compete, tu eres la que no debería de meterse con ella" respondió Umi intentando jalas a Kotori, mientras Honoka hacia lo mismo del otro lado "¡Suéltala!"

"¡Suéltala tú! ¡Crees que le haces un bien a Kotori-chan pero solo la estas dañando!" exclamo Honoka con lágrimas en los ojos "Solo la confundes Umi-chan"

"¡Te dije que dejaras de llamarme Umi-chan!"

"¡Sonoda-san!" exclamo Kotori, las lágrimas habían empezado a caer por sus mejillas; Umi al escuchar la forma en que Kotori la había llamado la soltó enseguida, sentía como si hubiera recibido un golpe en el estómago "Honoka-chan tiene razón…detente…deja de confundirme tanto…deja de comportarte como si te gustara, para después solo hablar de Eli-chan…duele…duele demasiado"

Tomando la mano de Honoka, Kotori se alejó rápidamente de ahí, dejando a Umi petrificada en su sitio, Honoka tenía razón ¿Cuándo iba a dejar de lastimar a los demás?

.

.

.

"¿Kotori-chan?" pregunto Honoka cuando se detuvieron, justo en la fuente donde hace un rato había estado sentada Nico esperando a Maki

"Lo siento Honoka-chan, pero no puedo aceptar tu confesión" dijo Kotori intentando sonreír, aunque las lágrimas no dejaban de caer "Amo a Umi-chan…a pesar de todo la amo, si tan solo pudiera cambiar mis sentimientos entonces…"

"Entiendo" dijo Honoka sonriendo cálidamente "Kotori-chan…Sonoda-san no sabe lo afortunada que es al tener a alguien como tú, y más le vale que se dé cuenta pronto, si no tendré que patearla"

"Gracias Honoka-chan" Honoka solo asintió y dejo escapar un suspiro, por lo menos lo había intentado, ahora a encerrarse en su habitación una semana y llenarse de helado…o algo así.

"Supongo que lo mejor será que me vaya… ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?"

"No…me quedara aquí un rato" contesto Kotori, Honoka asintió y dándole un beso en la mejilla salió corriendo; tenía razón, que fácil seria poder cambiar sus sentimientos y entonces dejaría de llorar, dejando escapar un suspiro se sentó en la orilla de la fuente, jamás había caminado tanto y la prótesis le estaba dando un dolor horrible, esa fue la principal razón por la que no quiso que Honoka la acompañara a su casa, no podía dar un paso más; saco su celular dispuesta a llamar a su mama pero la batería había muerto "Supongo que hoy no es mi día de buena suerte"

"¿Estas bien Onee-chan?" pregunto un niño de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, su piel era demasiado pálida como si jamás le hubiera pegado un rayo de sol.

"Si, solo me duele un poco mi pierna" respondió Kotori sonriendo, el pequeño solo asintió y se sentó junto a Kotori "¿Viniste con tus amigos al parque?"

"No tengo amigos…pero tengo una hermana" respondió el niño sonriendo "Parece que lo estás pasando mal onee-chan"

"Ya pasara, el dolor es pasajero" el niño miro la prótesis de Kotori, a pesar de que venía vestida con pantalón para evitar miradas curiosas, era como si el niño ya supiera que estaba ahí y eso la hizo sentir incomoda "Mi nombre es Minami Kotori ¿Y el tuyo?"

"Kuro…solo Kuro, tu amiga Nozomi nee-chan me conoce" Kotori sintió un escalofrió que le recorría todo el cuerpo al escuchar el nombre del niño, pero parecía tan diferente a como Nozomi les había contado, parecía un niño normal, no había sentido ningún tipo de miedo al estar a su lado, solo al momento en el que se enteró "No te asustes onee-chan, sabes…las he visto todos estos años, ustedes son amigas, a mi también me gustaría tener amigos, pero Yami se enoja cada vez que le digo eso"

"¿Tu hermana?"

"Si, a Yami solo le gusta divertirse con las personas de los diferentes mundos" dijo Kuro jugando con sus dedos "A mí también me gustaba, pero ¡Las conocí a ustedes onee-chan! Me gustaba verlas cuando eras pequeñas ¡Deseaba tanto poder jugar yo también! Padre también está molesto…dice que me estoy volviendo más humano ¿Eso es malo onee-chan?"

"No…es hermoso" respondio Kotori tomando la mano de Kuro y este sonrió, si, esa sonrisa era de un niño normal "Seguramente tu familia solo no lo entiende pero con el tiempo…"

"No, ellos no lo entenderán"

"Kuro-kun…lo que le dijiste a Nozomi-chan ¿Fue verdad?" pregunto Kotori, necesitaba saber si había alguna esperanza "Si…matamos a quien no es parte del juego… ¿Todo estará bien?"

"Si…Yami está ansiosa por declarar un ganador" respondió Kuro "Por esa razón ¡Esfuércense! Así…podrás estar bien onee-chan"

"Supongo que no me dirás quien es esa persona"

"No puedo hacerlo…Yami se molestaría y seria trampa" dijo Kuro levantándose, no sin antes darle un pequeño golpecito en el hombro a Kotori "Con esto ya no te dolerá la pierna"

"Gracias Kuro-kun" el niño solo asintió y se empezó a alejar, Kotori movió su prótesis y era verdad, el dolor había desaparecido "¡Kuro-kun!"

Al llamado de Kotori el niño se detuvo y dio vuelta

"¡Me gustaría ser tu amiga Kuro-kun!" dijo Kotori con una gran sonrisa, que Kuro correspondió al instante y se alejó corriendo, Kotori dejó escapar un suspiro y se levantó "Es hora de irnos a casa"

Caminando lentamente Kotori emprendió el camino a su casa, ahora que Kuro se había ido, sus pensamientos volvieron a dirigirse hacia Umi, quizá el haberla llamado por su apellido había sido muy duro, pensó Kotori; al doblar la esquina que la llevaba justo a su casa, vio en la puerta a Umi, que se encontraba recargada en la puerta cruzada de brazos; Kotori pensó en darse vuelta pero sabía que era inútil, no podía correr y Umi la alcanzaría.

"¿Qué pasa Umi-chan?" dijo Kotori sonriendo al llegar frente a Umi, era más fácil aparentar que nada había sucedido

"¿Y Kousaka-san?" pregunto Umi impidiéndole el paso a Kotori a la puerta

"Se fue a su casa…la rechace" dijo Kotori mirando al suelo, esas palabras para Umi, fue como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima…Honoka no era buena para Kotori eso era todo "Quiero descansar, así que por favor Umi-chan ¿Me puedes dar permiso?"

"¿Por qué…estas enamorada de mí, Kotori?" pregunto Umi sonrojándose "No soy nada especial…hay miles de personas mejor y aun así…"

"Lo sé" la interrumpió Kotori con una pequeña sonrisa "Sé que hay personas mejores que Umi-chan…pero para mí, Umi-chan es la mejor… ¿Razones? Umi-chan es amable, valiente, linda, me gustas cuando te sonrojas y empiezas a tartamudear…pero Eli-chan y Maki-chan son así también…entonces mi respuesta final es que no tengo ninguna razón…solo amo a Umi-chan por lo que es, con todos sus defectos y virtudes te amo"

"Kotori…"

"No tienes que decir nada…sé muy bien que no hay manera que aceptes mi sentimientos" dijo Kotori con un hilo de voz, las lágrimas habían vuelto a caer, esto se estaba convirtiendo en un habito "Debe de parecerte irracional…el que no tenga ninguna razón, pero realmente Umi-chan, no necesito ninguna…perdón por causarte problemas"

"¿Escucharas lo que tengo que decir?" pregunto Umi viendo a Kotori directamente a los ojos, esta solo asintió suavemente, estaba preparada para el rechazo, pero a pesar de todo una parte de ella estaba feliz…al tener la oportunidad de conocer y enamorarse de Umi…incluso si moría pronto…estaba bien, porque Umi siempre sería la primera y única en su corazón "Yo…te amo…quiero salir contigo"

Kotori se quedó sorprendida por unos segundos y la felicidad poco a poco empezó a llenarla, hasta que vio las lágrimas de Umi…lo entendía…Umi se había enterado, sabía lo que iba a pasarle y estaba haciendo…¿Un proyecto de caridad? Apretando los puños Kotori camino hacia la puerta e intento hacer a un lado a Umi a la fuerza.

"¿Kotori?"

"Hazte a un lado Umi-chan"

"Pero…yo…"

"¡Deja de burlarte de mí! Ya estoy cansada…" dijo Kotori haciendo a un lado a Umi y abriendo la puerta de su casa, estaba a punto de cerrarla pero Umi la detuvo y la miro con ojos suplicantes "Lo sabes Umi-chan…que moriré pronto ¿Los padres de Maki-chan te lo dijeron? ¿O fue Maki-chan quien se enteró?"

"N-no sé de qué estás hablando" respondió Umi desviando la mirada

"Siempre has sido una pésima mentirosa Umi-chan" dijo Kotori empujando más fuerte la puerta "Quiero estar sola"

"Kotori…solo escúchame"

"¡No quiero tu lástima!" exclamo Kotori cerrando de golpe la puerta y yendo rápidamente a su habitación; en cuanto abrió la puerta sintió un fuerte mareo a poyándose en la pared cerro los ojos con fuerza, un horrible dolor de cabeza había aparecido, su respiración se estaba volviendo más rápida y su visión borrosa "Pronto pasara…todo estará bien"

Tambaleándose llego hacia su cama donde se dejó caer, el dolor de cabeza aún seguía ahí y ahora unas enormes ganas de vomitar habían aparecido… ¿Moriría hoy? No, no podía morir todavía…mañana era Navidad y habían acordado pasarlo en casa de Maki, además tenía que hacer las paces con Umi…no podía morir…no quiera morir…no quería morir sola…

"Onee-chan"

"¿Kuro-kun?" pregunto Kotori intentando ver a Kuro, pero solo veía una figura borrosa y el dolor se estaba haciendo más intenso

"Te ayudare un poco onee-chan, pero solo un poco…si Yami se entera se molestara" dijo Kuro tomando la mano de Kotori y cerrando los ojos; a los pocos segundos el dolor empezó a desparecer y Kotori pudo enfocar bien a Kuro que tenía los ojos cerrados y pequeñas gotas de sudor se le formaban en la frente.

"Gracias Kuro-kun" dijo Kotori entrelazando sus dedos con los del niño, este abrió los ojos y sonrió complacido

"Onee-chan es mi amiga…ustedes dijeron que los amigos se ayudan, por eso yo debo ayudar a onee-chan" respondió Kuro con una enorme sonrisa "Quiza después de esto te de un pequeño mareo o te desmayes, pero todo estará bien…yo protegeré a onee-chan"

"Esas mismas palabras me las dijeron antes" dijo Kotori pensando en Umi "Una persona muy importante"

"¿Umi-nechan?" Kotori asintió "Ella te quiere mucho"

"Pero no de la manera en que yo la quiero" dijo Kotori levantándose de la cama y sentándose al lado de Kuro

"¿Más que una amiga, menos que una amante? ¿O solo le gustas? Pero…cuando te gusta alguien…eso puede convertirse en amor ¿cierto?" Kotori no dijo nada ante las preguntas de Kuro, eso era algo que siempre decía Nozomi, el que no siempre para empezar una relación tenía que haber exactamente amor, que la mayoría de las veces una relación empieza cuando dos personas se gustan y en cuando mas se conocen es como puede surgir el amor "¿Dije algo malo onee-chan?"

"No…Kuro-kun"

"¿Si?"

"Kuro no pega contigo" dijo Kotori tomando la mano del niño y sonriendo "mmm que te parece ¿Hikaru-kun?"

"¿Hikaru?"

"Si…significa luz, Kuro significa negro…no creo que ese nombre valla bien contigo" Kuro pareció reflexionar por unos momentos, hasta que con una gran sonrisa asintió "Entonces de ahora en adelante serás Hikaru-kun"

"Me gusta, porque una amiga me lo puso" dijo el niño dándole un abrazo a Kotori que esta regreso "Me tengo que ir onee-chan, este día he estado demasiado en este mundo y es peligroso, pero si necesitas algo solo llámame, ¡Vendré enseguida!"

"Si, cuídate Hikaru-kun" el niño volvió a asentir y de un momento a otro desapareció, le gustaría saber que eran Hikaru y su hermana, ¿Quién era a quien Hikaru llamo padre? Dejando escapar un suspiro, Kotori se dejó caer en la cama, esperaba algún día poder tener respuestas para esas preguntas, por el momento lo que necesitaba era dormir, se sentía sumamente cansada; Kotori estaba a punto de caer dormida cuando alguien abrió su ventana y salto dentro "¡Umi-chan!"

"Sé que dijiste que querías estar sola pero necesito que me escuches" exclamo Umi acercándose a Kotori "Seré sincera contigo Kotori…amo a Eli y esa es la verdad"

"Entiendo" respondió Kotori, no podía evitar pensar que Umi había sido demasiado cruel al tomar la molestia de subir para decirle eso, pero al fin y al cabo Kotori fue quien pidió la honestidad, no podía quejarse.

"Pero me gustas…¡Definitivamente me gustas Kotori!"

"Lo entiendo"

"No lo entiendes…no me gustas de la forma en que me gusta Maki, Nico o Nozomi…me gustas…" Umi se tapó la boca con la mano, esto era demasiado vergonzoso para decirlo, pero se lo debía a Kotori "B-beso… ¡A ninguna de ellas quiero darle un b-b-b-beso, pero a ti sí!"

El silencio reino en la habitación, solo se escuchaba la pesada respiración de Umi que intentaba calmarse.

"¡Umi-chan no sabe lo que está diciendo!" exclamo Kotori dando levantándose de la cama para alejarse de Umi "No intentes ser amable conmigo…solo me tienes lástima porque sabes que moriré"

"No es lastima…sé que…se lo que los doctores dijeron y eso hace que quiera llorar todo el día" dijo Umi y como si sus palabras fueran mágicas, las lágrimas empezaron a caer "Pero eso no es lastima…es porque no quiero perderte Kotori…por eso mi más grande deseo es cambiar de lugar…si tan solo fuera yo quien estuviera en tu lugar…"

"¡No digas eso!" exclamo Kotori, las lágrimas habían empezado a mojar sus mejillas "Yo no podría soportar si tu estuvieras pasando por esto…yo me quedaría en tu lugar y…"

"Ahora lo entiendes…si te pierdo Kotori…entonces todo abra terminado para mi…" _Si esto no es amor, no sé qué podrá ser, _Una pequeña vocecita retumbo en la cabeza de Umi, pero decidió ignorarla "Kotori…me gustas…así que por favor…permíteme tomare tu mano, incluso si el camino es corto…déjame quedarme a tu lado"

"¿Y si un día Eli-chan te dice que le gustas?"

"Lo siento…pero tengo novia" respondió Umi sonriendo y estirando su mano para que Kotori la tomara, pero Kotori no lo hizo

"¿Y si un día te dejo de gustar?"

"Te lo diré"

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Lo prometo" Estirando su mano lentamente Kotori tomo la mano de Umi y entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos "Tus dedos están fríos… ¿estás bien?"

"Tengo sueño eso es todo" respondió Kotori sentándose en la cama, indicándole a Umi que hiciera lo mismo, en cuanto lo hizo, Kotori dejó caer la cabeza en las piernas de Umi, haciendo que estas se sonrojara al instante, su momento de valentía había pasado "Ahora es mi turno de descansar en las piernas de Umi-chan"

"¿Tienes miedo?"

"Si pero…todavía me parece irreal esto" dijo Kotori cerrando los ojos "Pero sabes, todavía se me hace difícil imaginarme que vaya a morir…sé que pasara, pero se siente como un sueño lejano"

"¿Y si tenemos una oportunidad? Maki me conto lo que dijeron esos niños" dijo Umi tomando la mano de Kotori "Quizá tú también lo hayas pensando, pero ese tipo…Shirahane Makoto ¿No crees que él es esa persona?"

"Si…yo también creo eso, pero Umi-chan…estamos hablando de matar a una persona"

"Lo haría…si es por ti Kotori…sería capaz de cargar con eso" Kotori abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que Umi no había dejado de llorar

"¿Estas segura de esto Umi-chan? ¿De nosotras?"

"Si"

"¿Sabes que sería lo peor?" pregunto Kotori y Umi negó con la cabeza "Que te enamoraras de verdad de mí, no un simple flechazo, si no de verdad…es extraño, pero no me gustaría que pasara eso"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no quiero que sufras más…por eso me gustaría que ya no te gustara, soy una chica extraña"

"Lo eres"

"Umi-chan mala" dijo Kotori volviendo a cerrar los ojos y entrelazando sus dedos con los de Umi "Pero hay otra parte que quiere que te enamores de mí, esa parte es la más fuerte, porque esa parte quiere tener esperanza de que la final todo saldrá bien"

"Pase lo que pase estaré a tu lado, es una promesa Kotori" dijo Umi secándose las lágrimas con su mano libre "Sé que he roto muchas promesas, pero esta la cumpliré"

"Si…lo sé, por eso esa parte me dice que no quiero morir, porque no quiero estar en un lugar donde tú no estés…quiero estar a tu lado, mucho, mucho más tiempo"

"Lo estaremos…hare lo que sea para que así sea" era inútil, las lágrimas no se detenían

"Pero si no es así…realmente soy extraña, solo me estoy contradiciendo" dijo Kotori, sentía sus parpados más pesados, el sueño la estaba venciendo "Si estás sola y te sientes triste, yo estaré cuidándote Umi-chan…así que si eso pasa, no cierres tu corazón y enamórate de nuevo ¿Vale?"

"Si…"

"Buena chica" dijo Kotorii dejando escapar un suspiro, era hora de dormir "¿Te quedarías conmigo hoy Umi-chan?"

"Si…"

"Sabes Umi-chan…mi amor por ti existe aquí y ahora, y por lo tanto existirá después de la muerte" Kotori iba a decir más, pero sus parpados se cerraron; en cuanto Umi estaba segura que Kotori estaba durmiendo, dejo caer el llanto, no eran solo lagrimas…era un llanto lleno de tristeza y dolor, al saber las pocas posibilidades que tenían; solo el pensar que un día podía dejar de ver a Kotori…no debía de seguir pensando así, esa posibilidad estaba fuera de todo limite…Kotori estaba aquí ahora y eso era lo único que importaba y Umi se encargaría de pintar un futuro brillante para Kotori.

"Si tan solo pudiera estar en tu lugar"

.

.

.

Eli se encontraba en la casa del árbol, había sido demasiado dura con Nozomi y unas enormes ganas de ir a buscarla se encontraban presentes, pero ¿Qué le diría cuando la viera? Decirle la verdad estaba fuera de los límites.

¿Cuándo ocurrió? ¿La primera vez que Nozomi le sonrió? Cuando solo era una niña de diez años y lo que más temía eran los castigos de su padre ¿Fue una noche antes que ocurriera toda esa tragedia? ¿Cuándo le dijo a Nozomi que la esperara?

¿Cuál fue el punto exacto en el que Eli dejo que Nozomi ocupara un lugar especial en su corazón? Sus amigas ocupaban uno, su hermana lo hacía, pero el lugar de Nozomi era diferente.

Todas esas preguntas se arremolinaban en su mente mientras veía por la ventana la nieve cayendo

¿Cuándo?

¿Por qué?

¿Cómo?

En realidad, esas preguntas podían ser respondidas fácilmente por Eli, dejo escapar un suspiro, Maki tenía razón, pensaba demasiado… ¿Cómo no pida no enamorarse de Nozomi cuando ella siempre estuvo a su lado en los momentos más difíciles? ¿Cómo no enamorarse de la persona que siempre le ofrecía su mano cuando caía? La chica que parecía comprenderla mejor que ella misma, la chica de esos hermosos ojos verdes que estuvo con ella cada vez que tenía miedo, que incluso ahora sigue con ella.

Su cabeza comenzó a latir con fuerza, mientras su mente gritaba, _no ,no, no puedes sentirte de esta manera _mientras su corazón decía _no, lo que no puedes hacer es intentar detener algo que ya ha comenzado_

Porque a pesar de todo, Eli sabe lo que podría suceder…Nozomi podría desaparecer algún día, ella crecerá, envejecerá, mientras Nozomi seguirá siendo siempre una chica de 17 años y si Nozomi también siente lo mismo…no, confesarse no haría ningún bien a nadie; ¿Y si pueden lograr que todo cambie, por lo que dijeron esos niños?

Eli deja escapar otro suspiro y se imaginó lo que sería si Nozomi fuera una chica normal, lo ha visto varias veces en sueños, podrían tomar las mismas clases, ir a la escuela juntas ¿Acaso no es lo mismo que hacen en estos momentos? No, porque Eli sabría que Nozomi no desaparecerá algún día, que ambas crecerán y que si sus sentimientos son mutuos, podrían ser felices, Eli lo sabe, ambas se complementan demasiado bien, lo suyo funcionaria a la perfección, en Japón no podrían, pero…podrían irse a vivir a otra país y casarse, adoptar, tener hijos, ser felices.

"En Rusia ni pensarlo" dejo escapar Eli con una pequeña risita, pero por supuesto eso solo era un sueño, estos sueños no le hacen ningún bien, solo le recuerdan algo que probablemente nunca será, es tan cruel despertar de esos sueños que ya no está segura si en realidad no será una pesadilla, o ¿Cuál es la realidad y cuál es el sueño?

Francamente Eli no sabe si alguna vez esos sueños se harán realidad y al final de todo no era justo, era demasiado cruel de parte de Dios, el destino o lo que sea el poner a Nozomi en su vida sabiendo que lo suyo es prácticamente imposible…no era justo.

"¿Elicchi?" la voz de Nozomi la saca de sus cavilaciones, ¿Vino a buscarla? A pesar de lo que le dijo…vino "Sabia que estarías aquí…lo siento"

Eli estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decirle que nada había sido culpa suya, pero una fuerte presión hizo que callera de rodillas y le empezará a faltar el aire, solo podía escuchar a lo lejos la voz preocupada de Nozomi; poco a poco esa presión desapareció y abriendo lentamente los ojos, Eli se dio cuenta que ya no era solo ella y Nozomi quienes estaban es su casa del árbol, sus demás amigas estaban ahí también ¿Cómo?

"¡Bienvenidas onee-chans!" dijo una niña de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color con una sonrisa que aterro a todas

"Yami" dejo escapar Nozomi

"¡Qué bien! Soy feliz de que Nzome onee-chan me recuerde" dijo la niña, a su lado se encontraba Kuro, ahora Hikaru moviéndose incomodo como si no quisiera estar en este lugar "Mi hermanito rompió una pequeña regla, pero él pensaba que no me enteraría…has sido un niño malo Kuro"

"Hikaru"

"¿Qué has dicho?"

"Nada" respondió rápidamente el niño, era mejor así

"Sé que ustedes no tuvieron la culpa, así que no lo considerare exactamente trampa" dijo Yami sentándose donde hasta hace unos minutos estaba sentada Eli "Pero tiene que haber una pequeña sanción"

Ninguna de las chicas dijo nada, estaban demasiado sorprendidas para hablar, cuatro de ellas estaban en diferentes lugares cuando de repente aparecieron aquí, aún estaban tratando de asimilarlo.

"¡No se asusten! No es algo malo…solo haremos un pequeño cambio" dijo la niña sin dejar de sonreír "A Nozomi onee-chan le dije que tenían que matar a quien no era parte del juego y tendrían su final feliz, eso cambiara un poco… ¡Ahora serán tres! ¿A que es genial?"

"Yami…eso es demasiado"

"Silencio Kuro, es tu culpa que estén en esto" dijo Yami haciendo que Hikaru diera unos pasos hacia atrás, Kotori tenía ganas de acercarse y abrazarlo, pero sabía que solo empeoraría las cosas si hacia esto "Pero como soy buena, les diré el nombre de las personas…de las primeras dos"

Su vista se desvió a Eli y en ese instante un miedo enorme se apodero de Nozomi.

"No pongan esa cara, no es Eli onee-chan, creo que le hare un gran favor a ella…tu padre sale en dos días ¿cierto?" Eli se estremeció de terror ante la idea "Ese hombre fue malo…hacerle esos a sus hijas…un verdadero monstruo, créeme Eli onee-chan, cuando lo veía, ¡Tenía ganas de bajar y matarlo! Pero era contra las reglas, así que la primera persona….Ayase Shirou… ¡Genial! Te estoy haciendo un favor Eli onee-chan"

Eli no respondió estaba demasiado aturdida para hablar, odiaba a su padre, pero hasta el grado de matarlo…no podría…era imposible que pudiera

"No las entiendo…todas ustedes odian a ese hombre por lo que les hizo a su amiga ¿Por qué no están felices? Los humanos son raros"

"Matar a una persona no es algo para estar felices" respondió Kotori tomando fuertemente la mano de Umi

"Pero él no es una persona, es un monstruo" dijo Yami, aun sin comprender la reacción de las chicas frente a ella "Vallamos a la segunda persona…no les diré exactamente el nombre, pero les daré una pista, una persona que quieran que no esté en este grupo…aun no decido quien podría ser… ¡Pero será divertido! Arisa-chan… ¡Los padres de alguna de ustedes!"

"¡No te atrevas!" exclamo Maki moviéndose rápidamente y tomando a la niña de los brazos y llevándola hacia la pared, donde hizo una mueca de dolor al chocar contra la madera "Si te atreves a tocar a alguno de ellos"

"¿Me mataras Maki onee-chan? ¡Me gusta tu mirada!" exclamo Yami dejando escapar una carcajada "Estoy orgullosa de ti Maki onee-chan"

"¿Cómo te atreves a jugar con nosotras? ¡Maldita mocosa!" Maki levanto la mano para darle un golpe pero Nico la detuvo "¿Nico-chan?"

"Detente Maki-chan" dijo Nico tomando del brazo a Maki y alejándola de la niña

"Maki onee-chan es genial, si todas fueran como ella, estoy segura que podrían ganar el juego, pero es una lástima al saber que las cinco restantes son unas cobardes"

"Dime la verdad" dijo Umi soltando la mano de Kotori y acercándose a Yami "¿Es cierto lo del final feliz?"

"Lo es, un juego no tiene gracia si no hay algún premio" dijo Yami y acercándose a Umi le indico que se agachara, en cuanto lo hizo le susurró al oído "Si ganan, tu adorada Kotori podría curarse y vivir una vida normal ¿No te gustaría eso Umi-onee-chan?"

Umi no dijo nada, solo se alejó y volvió al lugar junto a Kotori

"¡Bien! ¡Ahora que comiencen los juegos del hambre! Jaja perdón solo bromeaba"

"¿Yami?" la llamo Kuro "Padre nos está buscando"

"Mala suerte, ahora a pensar como desaparecerán a Ayase Shirou" dijo Yami tomando la mano de Hikaru y empezando a desaparecer "Oh cierto…solo tienen 24 horas para hacerlo ¡Háganlo emocionante! ¡Quiero divertirme!"

Un pesado silencio reino por unos minutos, cuando los niños frente a ellas desaparecieron, ya lo habían pensado, el asunto de matar, pero tenerlo ahora justo frente a sus caras lo hacía más real y por lo tanto más aterrador.

"Hikaru-kun no es malo" Kotori fue la primera en romper el silencio

"Eso que importa ahora" respondió Maki cruzándose de brazos "Esa maldita…¿Divertirla? ¡Que se joda!"

"Maki-chan" la regaño suavemente Nico, solo de pensar en perder a su madre…al fin y al cabo era la única familia que le quedaba, le daba una rabia terrible "Lo resolveremos"

"¿Cómo?" contrataco Maki "¡La única manera es matarlo! ¡Eli!"

"¡Sí!" respondió rápidamente Eli, cuando Yami había mencionado a su padre, todos los recuerdos cuando habían vivido con el habían vuelto a aparecer y sus manos no podían dejar de temblar

"No te preocupes…yo me encargare de todo" dijo Maki viendo fijamente a Eli; Nozomi se acercó y tomo la mano de Eli que al instante dejo de temblar "No tienes que tocarle ni un pelo a ese hombre"

"Aunque hay algo en lo que estoy de acuerdo con esa niña" dijo Umi acercándose "Ese hombre no es una persona, es un monstruo"

Todas asintieron ante eso. Llevándose las manos a la cabeza Kotori volvió a sentir ese horrible dolor de nuevo y ahora no estaba Hikaru para evitar los dolores de su enfermedad, ¡Esos dolores significaban que el final se acercaba? No, un año…tenía que aguantar por lo menos un año.

Como si el mundo se moverá en cámara lenta, Kotori sintió como su cuerpo se desvanecía, podría haber caído por las escaleras de la casa del árbol, pero Umi y Nico que eran las que estaban más cerca, la jalaron justo a tiempo haciendo que callera sobre ellas.

"¡Kotori!" exclamo Umi completamente aterrada "¡Maki, llama a tus padres!"

"¡Es lo que estoy haciendo!"

"¡Demonios! ¿¡Porque no contestan!?"

Kotori solo podía escuchar las voces de sus amigas a la distancia, quería decirles que todo estaría bien, que no tenían que preocuparse por nada, pero no podía abrir la boca, ni mucho menos estirar la mano para intentar secar las lágrimas de Umi que estaba segura estaba derramando, no podía hacer nada.

**¡Listo! Ok son las seis de la mañana y he terminado jeje espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por leer, ahora, bueno, todos adivinaron cual era la pareja, así que… ¡Todos pidan one shot! Si desean alguna pareja, no importa cuál sea, la única condición es que sea yuri, siéntanse libre de pedirla, por ejemplo:**

**Pareja: KotoUmi**

**Situacion: Umi se pone celosa de las alpacas.**

**Ok es una locura, pero es un ejemplo y siendo sincera en estos momentos me está entrando una idea con ese tema jaja, las parejas no pueden ser solo de Love Live, pueden ser de cualquier anime, así que si gustan les escribiré el one shot que quieran, no hay límites así que… ¡Pónganme a trabajar! Quise hacer esto como una especie de agradecimiento, ya que han sido geniales y por apoyarme en este fic, así que bueno, de nuevo gracias por leer y espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y me puedan decir que piensan, me despido y me voy a dormir.**

**Nos leemos la próxima semana, cuídense. **


	9. Las Protegeré

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y reviews, me hacen querer esforzarme más e intentar escribir mejor cada capítulo, realmente gracias; espero que disfruten el siguiente.**

_**Las Protegeré**_

_24 de Diciembre. 22:08_

"_¿Cuánto más piensas seguir bebiendo eso, onii-chan?" pregunto Yami con una pequeña sonrisa_

"_Parece como si lo disfrutaras" contesto Makoto tomando un trago de licor "Además ¿Qué haces aquí?"_

"_Viendo como tu conciencia te atormenta" _

"_Tú tienes la culpa…ustedes y su estúpido jueguito" dijo Makoto dejando que el vaso callera al suelo, manchándolo _

"_Podrías haber dicho que no y simplemente seguir con tu vida" Yami se agacho y empezó a recoger los cristales rotos "Pero solo te di la opción de volver a tenerlo todo y aceptaste sin dudarlo…no fue nuestra culpa, tuviste opciones"_

_Makoto no respondió solo se llevó las manos al rostro y empezó a llorar, no se sentía bien con nada de lo que estaba haciendo, usar a esas pobres chicas para cumplir sus deseos, pero se lo prometió a si mismo…haría lo que fuera para recuperar a sus amigos, incluso si eso era destruir a otros en el proceso._

"_Regresare a mi mundo" dijo Makoto levantándose y poniéndose una sudadera con capucha y sus lentes "Con mis amigos…lo que estoy haciendo no es malo"_

_Se necesitaba convencer a sí mismo, era la única salida para no volverse loco._

"_Solo estas siguiendo tus deseos" fue lo único que contesto Yami_

"_Ellas al final lo entenderán"_

"_O lo que quede de ellas" dijo Yami, haciendo que la culpa se acumulara más en Makoto "¿Sabías que recibieron una llamada de otro mundo?"_

"_¿E-eso es posible?" pregunto Makoto visiblemente sorprendido_

"_Si, si hay una fisura en las dimensiones es posible" dijo Yami sin dejar de sonreír "Que eso ocurra es muy poco probable, aunque también se da con el libro ¿Por qué crees que te pedí que escribieras ese libro?"_

"_Mientras tenga el libro original en mi poder, estoy a salvo"_

"_Aparte de eso, el libro es una llave para comunicarse a otros mundos" dijo Yami sonriendo, ese tipo de sonrisa que no parece de un ser humano "Por esa razón les dijiste que no debían leerlo, al igual que se los dijiste a el primer grupo que destruiste…no es por el bien de ellas, si no por el tuyo"_

"_Ellas me creyeron" contesto Makoto dejando escapar una carcajada "Están tan desesperadas, por salvarse entre ellas…incluso son más patéticas que mi grupo cuando estábamos en su lugar"_

"_Te has vuelto loco"_

"_¡Ustedes son los culpables!" exclamo Makoto, pasando de su estado de euforia al enojo _

"_Hable con quienes hablaron del otro mundo…fueron muy inteligentes al descubrir el secreto del libro ¡Es el primer grupo que gana!"_

"_¿Recibieron su premio?"_

"_¡Por supuesto!" exclamo Yami extremadamente feliz, Makoto se acercó a la cocina y tomando un cuchillo lo guardo en una mochila y se dirigió a la salida de su casa "¿Las mataras?"_

"_Si las dejo vivas intentaran comunicarse de nuevo con esta dimensión" respondió Makoto saliendo de su casa seguido por Yami "No puedo perder…solo me falta este grupo y todo estará listo…es mi última oportunidad… ¿No me detendrás?"_

"_No…tu forma de pensar me parece divertida, ustedes son tan divertidos, se pierden a sí mismos cuando están desesperados"_

"_Nos convertimos en monstruos…esa es la palabra._

_._

_._

_._

_El mundo de los sueños puede ser incluso más hermoso que el real, hace que te quieras quedar ahí para siempre…pero incluso esa felicidad no se acaba al despertar, no, es en los mismos sueños cuando esa gran luz que te ilumina de repente se torna oscuridad y te envuelve por completo…¿Realmente deseas dormir y seguir soñando?_

_Deje escapar un suspiro mientras ponía mi mano en el pomo de la puerta, no solo era por los últimos tres días desde que Kotori había sufrido una recaída, era ese miedo insistente que no me dejaba, ni un solo segundo del día desde hace tres años…solo en los sueños podía estar en paz, solo ahí cuando Kotori estaba sana y no tenía que preocuparme por perderla, deseo tanto seguir soñando._

"_Estoy en casa" dije cerrando la puerta tras de mí, me quite los zapatos y me dirigí a la sala donde Kotori estaba sentada en el sofá._

"_Bienvenida Umi-chan" respondió Kotori con su característica sonrisa "La comida esta sobre la mesa y…"_

"_Te dije que no prepararas nada" la corte dejando mi bolsa en el sillón, tenía un pequeño dolor de cabeza, hoy había sido un día difícil en la universidad "Lo que necesitas es descansar, Nishikino-san dijo…"_

"_Ya me siento mejor" ahora fue Kotori quien me interrumpió, levantándose se acercó a mí y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla "Deberíamos sentarnos a cenar"_

_Deje escapar un suspiro, hace dos años que Kotori estaba recibiendo un nuevo tratamiento, lamentablemente el tumor aún no se podía operar, pero los medicamentos estaban haciendo un buen trabajo, aunque algunas veces sufría recaídas como las de ahora, eso hacía que sintiera un miedo terrible y aunque no quisiera pensarlo, el que Kotori muriera era lo primero que aparecía en mi cabeza._

"_Tus compañeros me dieron las notas de las clases de hoy" dije sentándome justo frente a ella en la pequeña mesa en la cocina "Te mandan buenos deseos"_

"_Todos son muy amables" dijo Kotori jugando con su comida, eso logro que el hambre que tenia se me pasara enseguida "No me gusta que pongas esa expresión Umi-chan"_

"_Perdón"_

"_Todo ha ido bien Umi-chan, solo me habían dado menos de un año y he estado aquí por tres" dijo Kotori mirando una foto que se encontraba sobre una pequeña mesita, me sonroje al verla, siempre pasaba lo mismo "Quien diría que podríamos casarnos en Shibuya*"_

"_Quien diría que nuestros padres estarían tan locos para aceptarlo" dije llevando un bocado de arroz a la boca y Kotori dejo escapar una pequeña risita "Q-quiero decir…teníamos 16 años y solo podíamos hacerlo con el consentimiento de nuestros padres"_

"_Supongo que pensaron que no me quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, así que por eso dieron su permiso" respondió Kotori sonriéndome "Tu papá lloro en la ceremonia"_

"_No me lo recuerdes por favor Kotori"_

"_Umi-chan se veía linda"_

"_P-para nada, Kotori era la que se veía linda" dije sin apartar la vista de la comida, me siento patética a pesar de los años no puedo evitar sonrojarme._

"_Pensábamos que serían mis últimos meses, por esos nuestras amigas se apresuraron a hacerlo" dijo Kotori llevándose un bocado de comida a la boca, no pasó desapercibido para mí el gesto de desagrado que hizo "Tengo miedo que cualquier día este milagro desaparezca…al fin y al cabo no hemos podido encontrar a la tercera persona y Nozomi-chan…"_

"_¡Lo encontraremos! ¡No puede huir para siempre!" exclame, estaba empezando a sentir que mis ojos picaban, no podía llorar, no frente a Kotori "La comida esta deliciosa"_

"_Umi-chan"_

"_¿Si?"_

"_¿Me amas?" esa pregunta me descoloco, por supuesto que lo hacia_

"_Si" respondí intentando ocultar mi rubor, Kotori solo sonrió suavemente, sentía como si ella supiera algo que yo no, como si me intentara guardar un secreto_

"_¿Y si un día dejas de tenerme cerca?" No respondí, simplemente no podía, si hace tres años el pensarlo era doloroso, ahora era algo inimaginable "Seguirás adelante, es lo que quiero que hagas Umi-chan"_

"_Quisiera estar en tu lugar"_

"_Si supieras lo que se siente no lo dirías" levante mi vista para ver a Kotori, pero su mirada estaba concentrada en nuestra foto, podía ver que las lágrimas se estaban acumulando "Perdón…no debí haberte dicho eso"_

"_Está bien" fue lo único que atine a responder, recuerdo que cuando los Nishikino nos hablaron de este nuevo tratamiento, sentí como una puerta se abría ante nosotras, pero desde hace unos días siento como si no hubiera futuro para nosotras, solo el sonido del reloj el cual en cualquier momento puede sonar su alarma "Mañana iremos a ver los cerezos, es la temporada en que florecen ¿Te parece bien?"_

"_Si" dijo simplemente Kotori y se levantó para poner su plato en el lavabo "Mañana iremos, definitivamente iremos…tenemos que ir"_

_._

"_Umi-chan" me llamo Kotori cuando ambas nos encontrábamos acostadas "Perdón, por comportarme tan raro"_

"_No tienes que disculparte" respondí tomando su mano, estaba demasiada fría "¿Cómo te sientes?"_

"_Tengo sueño, pero estoy bien" dijo Kotori acostándose de lado para quedar frente a mi "Umi-chan se ve muy linda hoy"_

"_D-deja de decir esas cosas" le dije desviando la mirada_

"_Te amo Umi-chan…" dijo Kotori acercándose más a mí y abrazándome "La próxima semana regresare a la universidad…me pondré bien ya que tenemos que celebrar tu cumpleaños y después el mío"_

"_Todavía falta mucho para el tuyo" le dije devolviéndole el abrazo, no me gusta cuando Kotori habla de esta manera, es como si se estuviera despidiendo, como si nuestro tiempo juntas estuviera llegando a su fin "Te comprare lo que quieras"_

"_¿Una alpaca?"_

"_Si"_

"_¿Enserio?"_

"_Si" Kotori solo dejo escapar un risita y poco a poco pude sentir como se quedaba dormida, todo estará bien, saldremos de esta como en otras ocasiones, es lo único que me repetía a mí misma, mañana todo estará bien "Hemos pasado juntas tres años…riendo…llorando…estaremos juntas para siempre…te amo Kotori"_

_._

_._

_Abrí lentamente los ojos, era sábado así que no tenía que levantarme temprano para ir a la universidad, prepararía un picnic e iría con Kotori a ver los cerezos, quizá después visitaríamos a las chicas; estire mi mano para tomar la de Kotori pero encontré su lado de la cama vacío, parándome rápidamente como impulsada por un resorte baje rápidamente de la cama y salí de la recamara._

"_¿Kotori?" llame suavemente, pude notar miedo en mi voz y empezaba a sentir un nudo en la garganta "Y-yo me encargare del desayuno, tu regresa a la cama…Kotori…"_

_Esperaba que en cualquier momento Kotori apareciera de la nada como siempre lo hacía, entonces la regañaría por haberme asustado y ella solo sonreiría; entre a la cocina y la vi, se encontraba en el suelo y un hilo de sangre salía de su mejilla izquierda_

"_¡Kotori!" exclame acercándome rápidamente a ella, ante mi grito Kotori me miro y sonrió "Todo estará bien, llamare a una ambulancia"_

"_No" dijo suavemente Kotori y tomo mi mano "No lo hagas Umi-chan"_

"_Pero…" Kotori volvió a negar con la cabeza y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos "Intentaba hacer algo de desayunar para ir a ver los cerezos…quiero verlos"_

"_¡Los veremos!" exclame, las lágrimas habían empezado a caer, Kotori solo asintió_

"_Debo de lucir horrible…estas últimas semanas he perdido mucho peso ¿Está bien que vaya así a ver los cerezos? No debo lucir para nada linda"_

"_No, tú no eres linda Kotori, eres mucho más que eso…bella, hermosa, magnifica y todos los sinónimos que siguen…por dentro y por fuera eres hermosa…no todas las personas lindas son hermosas…pero todas las personas hermosas son lindas…porque la belleza no solo está en la cara, está en el corazón y debido a eso tienes un brillo que nadie más tiene…"_

_Kotori levanto su mano libre e intento secarme las lágrimas, ella también había empezado a llorar._

"_Umi-chan tenía que esperar estos momentos para ponerse romántica" dijo Kotori intentando sonreír, no le respondí, solo la atraje hacia mí y la abrace, sabía que no se podía hacer nada y eso hacia el dolor más insoportable "Te espero…no quiero que sea enseguida…quiero que vivas Umi-chan…pero…te estaré esperando"_

"_Yo soy quien te esperare a ti"_

"_Encuéntrame otra vez ¿Vale?"_

"_Lo haré"_

Umi despertó de golpe, sentía todo su cuerpo cubierto en sudor y sus mejillas estaban empapadas por las lágrimas, llevándose una mano a la cara intento limpiársela, no pida dejar de temblar, ese sueño había sido tan real.

_¿Dejaras que muera lo más preciado para ti? Tus amigas se acobardaran, ¿Pero tú lo harás? Incluso si estas en contra de ellas ¿Qué tanto vale para ti la vida de Kotori-neechan? Ese es uno de tus fututos Umi-neechan…solo tienen que seguir las reglas del juego y todo saldrá bien, tu sueño no pasara"_

Como si estuviera a su lado, Umi escucho claramente la voz de Yami, sonaba tan divertida, llena de burla y ese sonido pudo de los nervios a Umi ¿Por qué se metía tanto con ellas? ¿Por qué las había escogido? Llevándose las manos la cara suspiro con cansancio.

"Umi ¿Estas bien?" Umi levanto la mirada para encontrar a Eli ofreciéndole un café que acepto "¿Una pesadilla?"

Umi asintió, aunque sabía que no solo era una pesadilla, dio un vistazo alrededor, por un momento creyó que estaba en su casa, pero ahora lo recordaba, la noche anterior Kotori se había desmayado en la casa del árbol y ahora estaban en el hospital; justo a su lado Nico se encontraba con la cabeza recargada en el hombro de Maki, ambas estaban durmiendo.

"¿Y Nozomi?" pregunto Umi llevándose el café a sus labios

"Fue a ver como se encontraba Kotori" respondió Eli bebiendo su café y haciendo una cara de disgusto al instante "Sabe horrible"

"¿Cómo está?" pregunto Umi quitándole a Eli su café, a veces podía comportarse como una niña pequeña.

"Está bien…según Nozomi, dijeron que esos desmayos son normales, pero los médicos quieren estar seguros" dijo Eli mordiéndose el labio "Vamos a hacerlo Umi"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Lo de mi padre" respondió suavemente Eli mirando a su alrededor, pero ellas eran las únicas en la sala de espera "Vayamos paso a paso…así que mañana iremos a buscar a mi padre y…debemos hacerlo"

"Estamos hablando de matar a una persona" dijo Umi y Eli asintió "A tu padre"

"Lo se… ¿Pero qué otra cosa podemos hacer? No quiero perder a Nozomi ni a Kotori" bajando más la voz ya que unos ancianos se habían ido a sentar justo frente a ellas "Él le hizo mucho daño a Arisa…soy horrible ¿no? ¿Qué tipo de persona tiene estos pensamientos?"

Umi no respondió, solo se limitó a contemplar su vaso de café, aun recordaba el sueño claramente, no, ya no podía llamarlo sueño…esa niña lo había puesto ahí como una advertencia, algo que pasaría si no jugaban con ella y al final solo quedaría una…lo mismo que paso con Shirahane Makoto.

"¿Matar a un asesino se considera un crimen?" pregunto Maki que acababa de despertar y veía fijamente a Eli y Umi "Lo es…al fin y al cabo estas matando, es lo que yo creo"

"¿Entonces no haremos nada?" dijo Eli frunciendo el ceño

"Lo haremos, es lo que quiere esa mocosa…solo no quiero engañarme pensando que lo que vamos a hacer es correcto" dijo Maki levantándose y viendo por unos segundos a Nico que seguía dormida "Quiero un futuro, y hare lo que sea para conseguirlo"

"Chicas" la voz de la madre de Maki las interrumpió y las tres chicas se acercaron a ella con rostros preocupados "Kotori estará bien…ella, esos desmayos son normales dada su condición"

"¿Cuánto tiempo aproximadamente Nishi…Shimako-san?" pregunto Eli corrigiéndose al ver la mirada de desaprobación de la madre de Maki

"Entonces Maki se los dijo" Umi y Eli asintieron "Menos de un año…si estos desmayos se producen muy seguido…quizá seis meses"

Las tres chicas se miraron entre si y sabían perfectamente lo que significaba esa mirada, tenían que hacerlo, si querían tener una oportunidad tenían que dejar de lado lo que realmente eran y darle diversión a Yami.

"¿Podemos pasar a verla?" pregunto Umi, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta

"Su madre esta con ella, así que solo una"

"Ve" dijo Maki dándole un empujón a Umi que casi la hace tropezar "Dile que estamos aquí y que más le vale que este bien para la noche…es Navidad"

Umi asintió y guiada por la madre de Maki se dirigieron a la habitación de Kotori, no tenía por qué tener remordimientos ni culpa por lo que intentarían hacer en un día, ese hombre es el que había puesto en esta situación a Kotori…es lo que se merecía…solo recibiría lo que las autoridades no pudieron darle.

"¿Umi-chan?" saliendo de sus pensamientos, Umi se dio cuenta que Nishikino-san la veía con expresión preocupada "Mi esposo y yo aún no nos rendimos, sé que es difícil pero no nos daremos por vencidos aun, recientemente hubo un estudio con ciertos tipos de medicamentos…estamos trabajando en esto"

"Si" respondió Umi, pero lo que realmente quería decir era…No podrán hacer nada, a menos que nosotras hagamos algo primero

"Llegamos" dijo Nishikino-san deteniendo frente a una puerta que tenía el nombre de Kotori en ella; dando unos suaves golpes escucharon pasos de zapatillas que se acercaban y la madre de Kotori abrió la puerta, lucia como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche "Ve a dormir un rato, Umi-chan se quedara con ella"

La madre de Kotori miro a Umi dándole una leve sonrisa y Umi desvió la mirada al instante, se sentía culpable ¿Pero de qué? Si, por no haber podido hacer nada cuando el padre de Eli le hizo esto a Kotori hace cinco años.

"Te la encargo" susurro la madre de Kotori y dándole un leve apretón en el hombro salió de la habitación dejando a Umi sola con Kotori.

Caminando con cuidado para no despertarla, Umi tomo asiento en el lugar que Minami-san había estado sentada toda la noche; tomando la mano de Kotori entre las suyas Umi deposito en ella un pequeño beso; este tipo de acción no podría hacerlo si Kotori estuviera despierta.

"Todo estará bien" susurro Umi dándole un leve apretón en la mano "Hare lo que sea necesario por ti…te lo prometo"

Como si la voz de Umi fuera una especie de alarma, Kotori empezó a despertar y viendo a Umi lo primero que hizo fue taparse la cara con las mantas.

"¡Umi-chan sal del cuarto!"

"¿Eh?"

"¡No, mejor no salgas!"

"Kotori… ¿Estas bien?" pregunto Umi intentando quitar la manta que cubría a Kotori, pero esta la tomo fuertemente "¿Quieres que llame a una enfermera?"

"Solo pásame mi bolsa de maquillaje" dijo Kotori, esas mismas palabras las había dicho el día que Umi y ella se habían vuelto a reunir pero Kotori no podía evitarlo, era como si inconscientemente estuviera compitiendo contra Eli…incluso ahora quería lucir linda, quería que Umi la llamara linda, quería que la mirara de esa forma especial como veía a Eli y se sentía horrible al pensar así "Umi-chan"

"No creo que sea necesario"

"¡No voy a quitarme las mantas si no tengo mi bolsa!" Umi dejó escapar una risita y levantándose tomo una pequeña bolsita y se la paso a Kotori; era raro ver un lado molesto de Kotori, pero a los ojos de Umi parecía adorable "Perdón por hablarte de esa manera Umi-chan"

"Está bien"

"¿Te puedes dar la vuelta para que me arregle?" Umi dejó escapar un suspiro y la obedeció, escucho como Kotori hacia a un lado las mantas y se acomodaba en la cama "Debes de estar cansada de mi"

"¡Eso no es cierto!"

"Eres muy amable Umi-chan"

"No tiene nada que ver la amabilidad aquí" respondió Umi, tenía ganas de voltearse y encarar a Kotori, pero sabía que se molestaría si lo hacía "No eres una molestia para mi…me gusta estar contigo"

"Puedes romper conmigo si quieres, está bien para mi" dándose vuelta Umi la tomo por los hombros y sus caras quedaron solo a escasos centímetros una de la otra "¿Umi-chan?"

"No quiero romper, te dije que sería sincera y lo estoy siendo" dijo Umi mirando fijamente a Kotori, pero se dio cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraban y se alejó rápidamente "L-lo siento…y-yo"

"Umi-chan es extraña, de repente actúa genial, para después regresar a ser ella misma" dijo Kotori sonriendo y Umi solo hizo un mohín "Pero esa es la Umi-chan que me gusta"

"Solo te gusta burlarte de mí"

"No es así, solo digo la verdad" respondió Kotori estirando su mano para que Umi la tomara y sonrojándose esta lo hizo "Me gustaría pasar la navidad con todas"

"Lo haremos, lo pasaremos en la casa de Maki" Umi oro mentalmente para que Maki no pusiera muchos peros "De ahora en adelante todas las navidades las pasaremos juntas"

"Tengo que comprarte un regalo… ¿Te gustaría algo en especial Umi-chan?"

"No es necesario que compres nada"

"¡Pero estamos saliendo!" exclamo Kotori con un pequeño rubor "Es normal que las parejas intercambien regalos en Navidad"

"E-entiendo…también te comprare algo" un cómodo silencio se instaló en la habitación, a Kotori le recordaba cuando ambas eran pequeñas y estaban solas; Umi se ponía a leer un libro o a escribir mientras Kotori solo se entretenía viéndola, esto duraba solo hasta que Umi se ponía demasiado incomoda por toda la atención.

Pero ahora parecía como si Umi ignorara sus miradas y estuviera perdida en sus pensamientos y Kotori sabia hacia donde iban esos pensamientos y le aterraba.

"Umi-chan…no hagan nada de lo que Yami-chan dijo" dijo Kotori, su rostro había perdido el toque juguetón y lucia completamente seria "Yo estaré bien ¿Sabes porque Umi-chan?"

Umi no respondió, no podía aceptar lo que Kotori estaba diciendo.

"Eso es porque el tiempo que he estado contigo, desde que te conozco ha sido poco, pero muy feliz…no puedo imaginarme más felicidad que el estar a tu lado" dijo Kotori volviendo a su habitual sonrisa "Eso es suficiente para mi"

"No puedo hacer eso, perdón Kotori pero no puedo hacer lo que tú dices…no me voy a resignar a perderte" respondió Umi soltando la mano de Kotori "Estoy segura de lo que debo de hacer"

"Eso es lo que Yami-chan quiere, que al final olvidemos quienes realmente somos… ¿Cómo podremos vivir en paz con esas muertes sobre nuestras conciencias?" pregunto Kotori viendo directamente a los ojos a Umi "Por esa razón no es necesario hacer nada…ya me resignado así que…"

Antes de que Kotori terminara de hablar, una bolsa le dio de lleno en la cara, poniendo en estado de alerta a Umi, que volteo rápidamente hacia la puerta para encontrarse a Maki cruzada de brazos.

"Que hables de esa manera me enferma" dijo Maki entrando a la habitación seguida de Nico, Eli y Nozomi "¡Deja de darte por vencida tan rápido! ¡Esa no es la Kotori que conocemos! Dejando de lado este estúpido juego…no puedes dejarte caer"

"Aunque las maneras de esta chica son muy bruscas" dijo Nico dándole leve empujón a Maki "Tiene razón, no puedes darte por vencida aun"

"Ninguna de nosotras tiene idea de lo que estás pasando, pero si sabemos que sufriríamos si tu no estas con nosotras, esforcémonos juntas Kotori" dijo Eli sentándose a los pies de la cama; Kotori apretó los puños, no es como si no quisiera vivir, es solo que tenía miedo al dolor que viene con la muerte, sabía que entre más se aferraba a la vida más dolor sentiría…pero al ver las caras de sus amigas…al ver la cara de Umi…a pesar de que sonreían, Kotori podía ver el miedo en sus ojos, el miedo a perderla y no se podía permitir causarles ese dolor.

"¿Qué piensas Nozomi-chan?" pregunto Kotori al ver que su amiga se había quedado en silencio

"Hagamos todo lo que podamos para permanecer aquí" respondió Nozomi y Kotori supo que también hablaba de ella.

"Está decidido entonces" dijo Maki dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la puerta "Vamos Nico-chan"

"¿A dónde?" pregunto Nico siguiéndola fuera de la habitación de Kotori

"A comprar las cosas para la cena" respondió Maki caminando rápidamente y Nico tenía que prácticamente correr para alcanzarla "Le pediré a un chef que la cocine"

"¡No!" exclamo Nico frunciendo el ceño "Yo lo haré"

"¿Sabes cocinar?"

"¡Por supuesto! Maki-chan tiene suerte de tener una linda novia que sabe cocinar" al decir estas palabras Nico se sonrojo al instante, tenía que aprender a pensar antes de hablar, se aventuró a echarle un vistazo a Maki y casi podía ver el humo saliendo de su cabeza

"¡M-más te vale que sea buena!" grito Maki ganándose una mirada de enojo de las enfermeras que pasaban por el lugar "¡No pienso comer algo de baja calidad!"

"Realmente siempre dándote esos aires de princesa" dijo Nico aparentando molestia "No eras tan insoportable ayer en el love hotel"

"¿En el love que?" la voz del padre de Maki las paralizo a ambas justo cuando habían llegado a la salida del hospital "¿Y bien señoritas?"

"¡Fue culpa de Maki-chan!" exclamo Nico aterrada, no podía tener problemas con su futuro suegro, aunque quizá echarle la culpa a su hija no era tampoco buena idea

"¿Maki?" pregunto su padre con una expresión completamente en blanco y lo único que quería Maki era que la tierra se la tragara

"¡M-m-m-me equivoque! ¡Pensé que era un karaoke y entre!" su padre parpadeo varias veces ante las palabras de su hija y se mordió fuertemente los labios para no reír, eso era tan típico de su hija, aunque por su parte todavía recordaba que hace unos años había pasado una equivocación similar al ir a un karaoke con unos colegas…¿Por qué le ponen esos nombres a los hoteles? "¡N-no hicimos nada! ¡Solo nos besamos!"

"¡Maki-chan!" exclamo aterrada Nico, esperaba que el padre de Maki fuera un hombre de paz "¡Maki-chan fue la que inicio el beso!"

Ante las palabras de Nico, el padre de Maki alzo una ceja divertido y vio a su hija que parecía buscar un lugar para esconderse.

"Yazawa-san" dijo el padre de Maki la mejor voz molesta que pudo fingir

"¡Sí!"

"Bienvenida a la familia" dijo el padre de Maki con una gran sonrisa, dejando a ambas chicas boquiabiertas "Tendremos nuestra acostumbrada cena de Navidad en el hospital, tu diviértete con tus amigas Maki"

"¿Eh? Tu papa… ¿Me acaba de dar su bendición?"

"Es raro" dijo Maki empezando de nuevo a caminar y saliendo del hospital "¿Cómo mama se enamoró de alguien tan raro?"

"Tu mama también es rara Maki-chan" dijo Nico recordando la forma en que la había atrapado ayer, recibiendo una mirada mortal de Maki "D-démonos prisa"

"Nico-chan" dijo Maki tomándola de la manga de su abrigo para detenerla

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Nico, Maki tenía un leve sonrojo y Nico jamás la había visto tan adorable y tenía unas ganas locas de besarla, pero estaban aún frente al hospital, si alguno de los padres de Maki las veían, moriría de vergüenza "¿Maki-chan?"

"N-no es nada" dijo Maki arrepintiéndose en el último minuto y siguió caminado ¿Qué estaba pensando en decir? No podía decirle "Te amo" ni siquiera llevaban un día saliendo, era demasiado rápido, pensó Maki ignorando las miradas curiosas de Nico, pero si no se lo decía…desde la aparición de esos niños era como si se hubiera vuelto más consciente de lo efímera que es la vida y justo mañana iban a volver a ver a ese hombre.

"Maki-chan, te estás pasando" dijo Nico llamando a Maki y señalando la entrada del supermercado "¿Quieres algo que cocine para ti?"

"Tomate…algo que tenga tomate" respondio Maki jugando con su cabello y Nico solo la miro sonriendo "¿¡P-porque pones esa cara!?"

"Nada, nada" respondió Nico empezando a recoger las cosas que necesitaría para la cena mientras Maki la seguía, estaba a punto de tomar una lata de frutas cuando vio una cabellera naranja seguida de un "Nya" y algo le dio un mal presentimiento "Maki-chan…creo que no están siguiendo"

"No seas paranoica Nico-chan" respondió Maki lanzando al carrito todos los tomates que podía

"¿Acaso vamos a poner una tienda?"

"Dijiste que cocinarías lo que yo quisiera" Nico dejo escapar un suspiro, acaso solo comerían tomates cuando se casaran, este solo pensamiento hizo que su cara se pusiera completamente roja

"S-supongo está bien…pero será Yazawa Maki ¿¡Entendiste!?" dejando atrás a una Maki confundida Nico se encamino rápidamente a la caja para pagar, pero se detuvo justo cuando iba a llegar "¿Tienes dinero para pagar Maki-chan?"

"No"

"¿Are?"

"Podemos salir corriendo…"

"¡Maki-chan!"

.

.

.

Nozomi y Eli habían dejado a Kotori y Umi en el hospital para que a Kotori le hicieran unos últimos estudios para darle la autorización para abandonar el hospital; Nozomi parecía animada como siempre incluso en las circunstancias actuales.

"Sé lo que estás pensando Elicchi" dijo Nozomi picándole la mejilla a Eli con el dedo "Por lo menos hoy no pienses en eso"

"No puedo evitarlo" respondió Eli tallándose la mejilla, Nozomi hizo algo que se había prometido jamás hacer por ella misma…tomo la mano de Eli y entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos "¿Nozomi?"

"Dirás algo como…ustedes no tienen que meterse, yo me encargare sola" dijo Nozomi guiñándole un ojo a Eli "Tu y Maki-chan son muy parecidas, siempre quieren cargar todo por si mismas e intentan protegernos, pero solo hacen que nos preocupemos más por ustedes"

"Perdón por ser una molestia"

"Estas perdonada" dijo Nozomi sonriendo y Eli no pudo evitar sonreír también "Si yo pudiera hacerlo lo haría"

"Y dices que yo soy quien quiere tomar toda la carga" ante las palabras de Eli, Nozomi solo sonrió y Eli sintió a su corazón correr como loco, si así se ponía por una sonrisa, no quería imaginar lo que pasaría si alguna vez se besaban "Nozomi"

"¿Si?"

"¿Por qué pensaste que estaba enamorada de Umi?" pregunto Eli, siempre había tenido esa pequeña duda, Nozomi la miro por un segundo y después, fijando la vista al frente dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro

"Había veces en los que parecías que te perdías por completo en tus pensamientos y la primera persona que me venía a la mente era Umi-chan, ustedes siempre fueron muy cercanas" respondió Nozomi sonriendo de manera nostálgica "Es como si estuvieras a alguien…es difícil describirlo…"

"Inténtalo"

"Como si no existiera el resto del mundo o algo así, como si te imaginaras que estas frente a la persona que amas…la mirada que tienes en tus ojos…es como si estuvieras frente a lo más hermoso del mundo" dijo Nozomi dejando escapar otro suspiro, no era fácil hablar de emociones frente a Eli, tenía miedo de ser demasiado transparente y que adivinara sus sentimientos "No me hagas caso Elicchi"

"Me haces sonar patética"

"Todos somos patéticos cuando nos enamoramos"

"¿Lo dices por tu experiencia con Mido-san?"

"Si, así es" respondió Nozomi, pero lo que realmente quiere decirle es que es porque está segura que ella pone esa mirada cuando piensa en Eli, cuando ve a Eli y agradece que Eli sea lo suficientemente densa para no darse cuenta de ello "Y en los libros que leía cuando estaba viva…y esos libros siempre hacen ver al amor más bonito y fácil de lo que realmente es"

"¿Por qué los leías entonces?"

"Porque a veces es bueno pensar que es bonito y fácil"

Eli no pudo discutir con eso y menos con lo que les había tocado vivir a ellas, estar enamorada de alguien que no pertenece a este lugar no era fácil, saber que su amor jamás podría ser o por lo menos es que lo que Eli quería convencerse, sería fácil si tan solo fueran dos estudiantes normales.

"Desde que nos volvimos a ver tu mirada luce triste" dijo Eli abriendo la puerta de la casa de los Nishikino y entrando junto con Nozomi.

"¿No te gusta cuando estoy triste?"

"La respuesta de esa pregunta es muy obvia Nozomi" dijo Eli rodando los ojos y Nozomi dejo escapar una risita "No lloras, pero tampoco sonríes de verdad, solo esa pequeña sonrisa ¿Qué tal una carcajada?"

"No me gusta mi risa Elicchi"

"A mí me gusta" dijo Eli recordando las veces que Nozomi reía cuando todas eran pequeñas; ante la afirmación de Eli, Nozomi no pudo evitar sonrojarse, su Eli era adorable de una forma especial "¿Hay alguna manera para que puedas sonreír de verdad?"

Nozomi no respondió, porque sabe que la única manera es casi imposible, si Nozomi pudiera responder sus respuestas serian, _Que tu regreses mis sentimientos y la otra seria…Dejar de amarte Elicchi. _Pero Nozomi sabe que ambas respuestas completamente distantes a ella.

"Solo deseo que todo se resuelva" eso es lo que dice Nozomi y no está muy lejos de la realidad, porque realmente desea que sus amigas estén bien y que puedan llevar una vida pacifica

"Lo haré"

"Elicchi" le advierte Nozomi, pero puede ver esa mirada decidida en su rostro y por más que le duele pensarlo, sabe que a partir de mañana, esa mirada dulce y ese rastro de inocencia en los ojos de Eli desaparecerán por completo.

Al entrar a la casa, ven a Maki y Nico en la cocina, peleando por algo referente a los tomates Eli se pregunta si realmente su relación podría llamarse sana mientras Nozomi solo puede mirarlas con envidia, está feliz por sus amigas, pero desearía estar en su lugar.

"¿Necesitan ayuda?" pregunto Eli parándose en la puerta de la cocina, pero al recibir las miradas de muerte de Nico y Maki, decidio que lo mejor es retirarse "M-mejor me voy…me daré una ducha"

"No vayan a hacer nada sucio en la cocina" dije Nozomi con una voz cantarina y siguió a Eli mientras escuchaba los gritos de Nico y Maki contra ella.

"Te gusta molestarlas demasiado" dijo Eli moviendo negativamente la cabeza al entrar a su nueva habitación, se sentía cómoda, no era porque fuera más grande que su cuarto en casa de su madre, simplemente se sentía en casa "Tomare una ducha"

"¿Te gustaría que me bañara contigo?" pregunto Nozomi de manera juguetona y Eli empezó a balbucear y se dirigió rápidamente al baño cerrando la puerta tras de ella "Eres adorable Elicchi"

"¿Algún día dejaras de burlarte de mí?" pregunto Eli, se podía escuchar el sonido del agua saliendo de la regadera y Nozomi no pudo evitar sonrojarse, tenía que alejar esos pensamientos.

"Te molestare hasta el día que muera"

"Eso no es gracioso"

"¿Me dirás quien te gusta?" Nozomi no sabía porque había preguntado eso, había salido de sus labios antes de pensarlo

"¿Por qué el cambio de tema tan de repente?"

"Tengo curiosidad eso es todo" dijo Nozomi y era cierto, quería saberlo, aunque fuera doloroso lo necesitaba…ya que ayudaría a Eli

"No puedo decir quien es…no es porque no confié en ti…solo es complicado" dijo Eli saliendo del cuarto de baño con solo una toalla puesta, Nozomi no pudo evitar recorrer con su mirada de los pies hasta la cabeza y se abofeteo mentalmente por eso "¿Estas bien Nozomi? Tu cara esta roja… ¿Los fantasmas pueden enfermarse?"

"No creo" respondió Nozomi intentando restarle importancia al asunto, Eli solo la miro preocupada y empezó a buscar entre su ropa algo para ponerse; dándose vuelta para ver a Nozomi, Eli pudo jugar que por un par de segundos pudo ver como Nozomi desaparecía y un terror se apodero por completo de ella, incluso Nzomi había puesto los ojos como platos.

"¡Nozomi!" exclamo Eli abrazándola al instante, apretándola fuertemente a ella, como si haciendo esto, Nozomi no se pudiera escapar a ningún lado…Nozomi le devolvió el abrazo.

"Esto se sintió raro" dijo Nozomi con voz temblorosa, de un momento a otro empezó a ver todo borroso y a tener la sensación de hundirse, pero en cuanto Eli la abrazo esa sensación se fue "Supongo que ya he hecho demasiadas travesuras aquí jeje"

"¡No bromees con eso!" exclamo Eli sin dejar de abrazarla, Eli sintio que si solo la suelta por un segundo la perdería para siempre

"¿Elicchi estas bien?" esa pregunta exaspera a Eli a mas no poder, solo se separa un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos.

"¿¡Que si estoy bien!?" exclamo Eli, siente su boca completamente seca y su voz sale un poco ronca completamente diferente a la que usa normalmente "¡Lo único que importa aquí es si tu estas bien! ¡Ibas a desaparecer!"

"Estoy bien Elicchi…en cambio tu parece que te fueras a desmayar en cualquier momento" dijo Nozomi bromeando pero solo se gano una mirada molesta de Eli

"Nozomi…" Eli quiere decir más, pero las palabras no salen gracias al nudo en la garganta.

"Ven aquí" dijo Nozomi en voz baja y Eli la abrazo enseguida "Voy a estar bien…no puedo desaparecer aun, no hasta que mi linda Elichika este bien"

Eli simplemente asiente, no está segura si puede decir algo, siente que si vuelve a abrir la boca se pondrá a llorar de nuevo

"Nozomi" es lo único que Eli puede decir y sus ojos se vuelven a llenar de lágrimas; Nozomi la mira de manera suave, como si entre sus brazos tuviera el tesoro más preciado del mundo "Estaré bien si Nozomi está conmigo"

"Eso me recuerda a lo que decías cuando eras pequeña…Ayase Eli siempre seria y genial para los demás" dijo Nozomi acariciando el cabello de Eli que aún se encontraba húmedo por la ducha que había tomado "Pero cuando estabas conmigo te comportabas con una niña dulce y adorable"

"No te burles"

"No lo hago… ¿Estas segura que estas bien?"

"Lo estaré si tú lo estas" dijo Eli separándose un poco de Nozomi, hasta ahora se dio cuenta de que solo estaba con una toalla y esta podría habérsele caído en cualquier momento; al ver a Nozomi ve como esta se lleva la mano a la cabeza como si le doliera justo en ese momento.

A Eli casi le da un ataque de pánico y se pone de pie rápidamente mirando alrededor como si buscara ayuda de cualquier lado, para casi al instante volver a abrazar a Nozomi.

"Nunca me habías abrazado tanto, hoy debe ser mi día de suerte" dijo Nozomi con una suave risa acariciándole la espalda a Eli "Estoy bien Elicchi"

Eli toma unas cuantas respiraciones y separándose lentamente se queda mirando fijamente a Nozomi.

"¿No te duele algo?"

"No…te preocupas demasiado Elicchi"

"¿¡Puedes culparme!?"

"No…es extraño, nunca me había dado sueño, pero ahora lo tengo" dijo Nozomi con una pequeña sonrisa "Y la cabeza me duele un poco…es raro pero me gusta esta sensación…me hace sentir viva"

"¿Estas segura que estas bien?"

"Ahora entiendo lo que causa mi dolor de cabeza"

"¿Qué?"

"Tu" dijo Nozomi dándole un golpe juguetón en el hombro a Eli "Elicchi deja de hacer esa pregunta o te desterrare de esta habitación"

"Es mi habitación ¿sabes?" dijo Eli levantándose y tomando la ropa que se iba a poner hace unos minutos, sus mejillas se están calentando al darse cuenta de cómo había abrazado a Nozomi "Yo soy la que tengo el poder de desterrar"

"Equivocada, es nuestra habitación" dijo Nozomi guiñándole un ojo, a Eli le gusta cómo suena eso…Nuestra habitación "Hoy no fuimos a ver a Ru-chan…mañana tenemos que llevarle un regalo Elicchi"

"Te estas tomando muy enserio tu papel de madre" dijo Eli entrando al baño para cambiarse

"¿No te gustaría ser madre algún día?" pregunto Nozomi acostándose en la cama, el silencio se instaló en la habitación hasta que Eli salió "Te dejaste el cabello suelto"

"Cuando era niña dijiste que te gustaba como se veía" murmuro Eli ganándose una risita de Nozomi "Y respondiendo a tu pregunta…nunca lo he pensado, el tema de hijos y matrimonio se me hace muy lejano"

"Puedo imaginarme unas mini Elicchi corriendo por toda la casa" dijo Nozomi con voz soñadora, podían escuchar las voces de Umi y Kotori en la parte baja, acababan de llegar "Deberíamos de bajar"

Eli asintió y ambas bajaron para encontrar a sus amigas en la sala, por un momento se sintió como una reunión normal entre amigas, nada de qué preocuparse, solo riendo y disfrutando la compañía de las demás, como si no existieran otros mundos, niños extraños y estúpidos juegos…solo eran ellas seis y esta casa era su mundo.

"¿Cuánto ha tomado Maki?" pregunto nerviosa Eli al ver a la chica frente a ella que intentaba contar un chiste

"He contado diez copas de vino…y Nicochi está igual que ella" dijo Nozomi señalando a Nico que se reía por todo lo que decía Maki "Aunque Maki es la que está más fuera de carácter"

"Es una fiesta, así que tomar un poco no está mal" dijo Kotori sonriendo

"Tú no puedes tomar nada Kotori" dijo Umi tomando un pequeño sorbo de su copa, tenía las mejillas un poco sonrojadas

"Lo se Umi-chan"

"¿Eh? Umi está actuando como un novio sobreprotector en estos momentos" dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa picara

"¡No soy su novio!" exclamo Umi con las mejillas rojas pero ahora por la vergüenza

"Es mi novia" dijo Kotori sonriendo brillantemente y a Umi casi le da un ataque ahí mismo; Eli y Nozomi solo las miraron sorprendidas sin atinar a decir nada.

"Vamos Kotori" dijo Umi tomando la mano de Kotori y saliendo del comedor antes que sus amigas dijeran nada; sin soltarla se dirigieron al jardín trasero y cuando por fin estuvieron ahí, Umi dejó escapar un suspiro "Nozomi no me dejara en paz después de esto"

"Lo siento Umi-chan" dijo Kotori metiendo la mano en su bolsillo, quizá no era buen momento para darle su regalo

"No, no es tu culpa" dijo rápidamente Umi, no podía soportar ver a Kotori triste "Es culpa de Nozomi por hablar de más…además yo no estaba siendo sobreprotectora…solo estas tomando medicamento y tomar alcohol…"

"Lo se Umi-chan" quizá si era buen momento "Me gustaría darte tu regalo de Navidad…no estoy segura si fue una buena idea…mama me ayudo así que…"

"¡Nishikino Maki osea yo es súper sexi!" el grito de Maki las interrumpió y ambas mirándose estallaron en carcajadas.

"Realmente espero que Eli este grabando esto" dijo Umi sin parar de reír

"Pobre Maki-chan" fue lo único que dijo Kotori y sacando una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo se lo entrego a Umi "Q-quizá es demasiado pronto…pero los vi y pensé que serían perfectos"

Tomando lentamente la pequeña caja, Umi la abrió lentamente, eran un par de anillos de pareja, tenían incrustados un pequeño candado con su respectiva llave.

"Esto…"

"¡Lo siento!" exclamo Kotori volteando hacia otro lado "Sé que fue demasiado yo solo…"

"Pensamos lo mismo"

"¿Eh?"

"Aquí" dijo Umi dándole una cajita a Kotori y al abrirla se dio cuenta que eran efectivamente otro par de anillos de pareja con un pequeño pajarito en ellos "Y-ya sabes...el pájaro…feliz Navidad"

"¡Umi-chan te quiero!" exclamo Kotori abrazando a Umi, haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio y se fuera hacia atrás con Kotori encima de ella "¡Perdón! ¿Estás bien Umi-chan?"

"Las estrellas son hermosas" respondió Umi y Kotori acostándose a su lado se dio cuenta que era cierto, era como si quisieran anunciar que mañana sería un gran día, pero Kotori sabía que no era así.

"No cambiaras la idea sobre mañana, ¿Cierto?"

"No"

"No quiero que hagan nada de eso, pero de alguna manera que estés tan insistente me pone feliz…es horrible pero lo hace" Kotori dejo escapar un suspiro y prosiguió "Me recuerda a esos mangas que leía cuando estaba en el hospital, el protagonista hacia lo que fuera para proteger a la chica que amaba, incluso mataba para que ella estuviera bien, manchaba sus manos de sangre…solo por el bien de la chica, así que todos a su alrededor lo veían como un monstruo, pero a él no le importaba…solo con verla sonreír hace que lo que hago tenga sentido, eso decía"

"¿Qué pensaba la chica?"

"Lo amaba…para ella, él no era un demonio, era un ángel"

"Kotori, yo…"

"Lo que estoy tratando de decir" dijo Kotori entrelazando sus dedos con los de Umi "Para mi tu siempre serás mi ángel a pesar de todo"

"¡Maki bájate de ahí!" exclamo Eli desde dentro de la casa y ambas chicas estallaron de nuevo a carcajadas, se sentía tan bien hacerlo

"Vamos" dijo Umi levantándose y ofreciéndole su mano a Kotori que la tomo enseguida "Está empezando a nevar"

Ambas tomadas de la mano entraron a la casa, para encontrar a Eli respirando con dificultad, Nozomi con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y a Maki y Nico acostadas en medio de la sala completamente dormidas.

"Es como tratar con un niño de seis años que comió diez barras de chocolate" dijo Eli dejándose caer en el sillón, para después fijar su vista en Kotori y Umi "Deberían quedarse…es demasiado tarde para que vallan a su casa"

"¿Estará bien con los Nishikino?" pregunto Umi

"Si, ellos son muy amables, no habrá ningún problema" dijo Eli levantándose e indicándole a las dos chicas que la siguieran "Supongo que está bien una habitación"

"S-si" respondió Umi sonrojándose y entrando a la que Eli les había indicado "B-buenas noches Eli"

"Buenas noches Umi" cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Eli las dejo solas, Umi no tenía que preocuparse, solo iban a dormir, eso era todo…se repetía constantemente en su mente

"Umi-chan"

"¡Sí!" exclamo Umi demasiado fuerte y Kotori dejo escapar una risita

"Si te molesta podemos dormir en habitaciones separadas" dijo Kotori dirigiéndose a la puerta "Le diré a Eli-chan"

"No" dijo Umi tomando la mano de Kotori "N-no sería bueno molestarla…debe de haber tenido bastante con Nico y Maki"

Kotori se sentó en la esquina de la cama jugando con sus manos nerviosamente, no esperaba que pasara nada, realmente no quería que pasara nada, porque si Umi la veía entonces…ya se podía imaginar su cara horrorizada.

"Debería de ir a pedirle pijamas prestados a Eli-chan" dijo Kotori levantándose pero Umi la detuvo poniendo la mano en su hombro

"Y-yo se los iré a pedir" Umi se movió hacia la puerta, pero ahora fue Kotori quien tomo su mano "¿Kotori?"

"Quiero estar segura de algo Umi-chan" dijo Kotori indicándole a Umi que se sentara a su lado y esta obedeció "Esto…lo que tenemos ¿No es por compasión?"

"No…no es por eso Kotori…estamos andando de nuevo en círculos" dijo Umi dejando escapar un suspiro "Me preocupo por ti Kotori…Me importas…m-me gustas"

"¿Enserio?" Kotori le pregunta en voz baja "¿De verdad?"

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?" pregunto Umi empezando a sentirse frustrada "Puedo ponerme un letrero en la cabeza que lo diga"

Aunque Umi solo de imaginarlo sentía que su cara se ponía completamente roja, pero sabe que si Kotori se lo pidiera lo haría sin pensarlo.

Kotor se veía pálida, con la mirada un poco triste, y cuando ella se muerde el labio y mira hacia otro lado, Umi siente algo helado dentro de ella…algo afilado, algo doloroso.

"Me preocupo por ti" repitio Umi pero ahora de manera más suave "Últimamente la mayoría de las cosas que hago son por ti Kotori…t-te necesito"

"¿De verdad?" esas dudas en Kotori hacen que Umi se sienta culpable por todo "No creo que yo sea irremplazable"

"¡Lo eres! No hay nadie como tu…Eres irremplazable Kotori"

Kotori no dijo nada, solo se queda mirando hacia abajo, jugando con un hilito suelto que sale de las mantas, su cabello se balancea sobre su cara. Ella se ve cansada y frunce el ceño como si intentará convencerse que las palabras de Umi son reales, como si por una vez en la vida pudiera dejar de competir contra Eli.

"¿Te duele la cabeza?" pregunto Umi preocupada por Kotori

"No"

"¿Te duele algo más?"

"Umi-chan" dice Kotori suavemente "No te preocupes por mí, soy una tonta por hacer tantas preguntas"

Umi nunca se ha considerado una chica valiente en ningún aspecto y mucho menos en lo que se refiere a cuestiones románticas, pero ver a Kotori en ese estado hace que desee hacer algo y sabe perfectamente lo que tiene que hacer.

"Me gustas Kotori"

"Lo sé"

"No…no lo sabes, aun no lo entiendes Kotori"

"¿Entender qué?" Umi responde sin palabras, pega su frente contra la de Kotori y al ver la mirada de asombro de esta presiona sus labios con los de Kotori, no está muy segura de cómo actuar a continuación, al fin y al cabo lo que paso con Eli no se pudo llamar un beso en toda la expresión de la palabra, así que se separa enseguida llevándose la mano al corazón, jamás había latido tan rápido antes.

"T-te dije que…ayer...que quería…b-besarte" dijo Umi con las mejillas rojas, como le gustaría que sus momentos de extraña valentía duraran más " Y tu no p-pareces entender lo que siento...así que…"

"¿Qué sientes Umi-chan?" pregunta Kotori, por primera vez en su vida, sus mejillas pueden rivalizar con el color del sonrojo de Umi.

¿Qué siente? Esa pregunta le da vueltas en la cabeza a Umi, solo de recordar el sueño que tuvo…solo de recordar ese dolor al perder a Kotori…¿Se puede sentir un dolor más grande que ese? No…Umi sabe que no y que la respuesta a sus sentimientos siempre estuvo con ella, pero con su densa personalidad no pudo darse cuenta, no es como si nunca hubiera estado enamorada de Eli, lo estuvo…pero los sentimientos por Kotori aparecieron sin pedirlo…Eli fue su primer amor…pero Umi quiere que Kotori sea el último.

"Te amo Kotori" dijo suavemente Umi con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro; Kotori se cubrio la cara con ambas manos y empezó a llorar, no está segura de las palabras de consuelo que Umi le está diciendo, siendo sincera consigo misma no las está escuchando, en lo único que puede pensar es en lo que Umi le acaba de decir.

"_Te amo"_

Esas son las únicas palabras que resuenan en su mente y ahora puede prometerse algo…no piensa morir…no puede permitírselo ahora que tiene un futuro por el cual luchar.

.

.

.

Son las diez de la mañana cuando las seis chicas se encuentran fuera de la penitenciaria en el norte de Tokio, cualquiera que las viera de lejos pensaría que eran cinco chicas que pensaban ir a divertirse un rato, pero si las veían de cerca y más detenidamente se podrían dar cuenta de sus rostros pálidos y sus respiraciones rápidas…no se atreverían a acercárseles.

"Es hora" dijo Eli dejando escapar un suspiro y acercándose a la penitenciaria mientras las demás chicas caminan hacia la parte trasera de esta, no ven ni un solo policía durante su camino, era como si todo estuviera planeado para lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Ninguna dijo nada durante el tiempo que están esperando, ni siquiera se miran, solo se puede escuchar sus respiraciones…no tienen idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que Eli se fue, diez minutos, treinta…quizá una hora; Nozomi es la primera en reaccionar tomando la mano de Maki y esta toma la de Nico, mientras Kotori y Umi se unen…han formado un pequeño círculo y dándose todas un leve apretón saben lo que tienen que hacer.

"Que hayas venido a recibirme es raro Eli" al escuchar la voz del padre de Eli, todas sienten un miedo terrible y se toman más fuerte de las manos, como para evitar que alguna vaya a huir "Pero me haces feliz…te has convertido en una mujercita hermosa"

Eli tiene ganas de vomitar ante las palabras de su padre pero no dice nada, tiene que guardar la fachada.

"Eres mi padre después de todo" dice Eli sentándose en una banca y su padre la imita "La cárcel no te ha tratado bien"

El padre de Eli lanza una sonora carcajada y se frota la cicatriz que tiene en el rostro, justo en el mismo lugar donde él se la hizo a Kotori, y también toca su prominente calva.

"Se le podría llamar karma" contesto sin dejar de sonreír "Ya no soy el hombre guapo que fui una vez… ¿No te parece?"

"Supongo"

"¿Qué hay con ese frio recibimiento? Por cierto ¿Cómo esta Arisa?" ante la mención del nombre de su hermana, Eli siente ganas de vomitar y dando una breve respiración intenta calmarse, aun no es el momento "¿Extrañara a su papa? ¿Tu extrañas a tu papa, Eli?"

"_No permitiré que algún idiota ponga un dedo sobre mis hijas"_

"_Su papi les mostrara lo que jamás deben hacer"_

"_No llores Eli… ¿Duele tanto?"_

Levantándose rápidamente y con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, Eli le dio una cachetada a su padre, supo que había sido una mala idea cuando su padre se la regreso con un puñetazo haciendo que Eli callera hacia atrás y empezó a sentir algo húmedo en su mejilla…era sangre.

"Tu pequeña zorrita…sin duda alguna ahora que eres una señorita era mejor y…" Ayase Shirou no pudo terminar de decir lo que estaba diciendo porque en ese momento cayó al suelo inconsciente. Justo detrás de él estaba Maki con un palo en sus manos temblorosas

"¡Elicchi!" exclamo Nozomi acercándose a Eli y abrazándola; miro a Maki que se había agachado para verlo de cerca "¿Esta muerto?"

"No" respondió Maki, no le había dado en el área correcta, trago saliva y viendo el palo entre sus manos lo alzo…podía hacerlo…no tenían otra opción ahora, si lo dejaban vivo ese hombre se vengaría…tenía que hacerlo…

"Déjame hacerlo" dijo Eli separándose de Nozomi y con pasos temblorosos se acercó a Maki y le quito el palo de sus manos

"No podrás" dijo suavemente Maki, Eli no le contesto y viendo a su padre alzo el viejo palo "Eli"

"¿Dónde debo golpear?" pregunto Eli con voz temblorosa, le estaba empezando a doler donde su padre la había golpeado" ¡Maki!"

"En la sien" contesto Maki mostrándole la parte correcta "No tienes que hacerlo"

Eli no le contesto, levanto el palo, pero no podía mover sus manos, estas solo temblaban y parecía que en cualquier momento soltaría lo que estaba sosteniendo ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo? ¿Su padrealguna vez fue bueno con ella o con Arisa? No recordaba si alguna vez había sucedido; lo único que recordaba eran las noches que ella y su hermana pasaban escondidas en el closet, la alacena o en cualquier lugar de la casa con la esperanza de que su padre no las encontrara.

Dejando caer el palo, Eli se dejó caer de rodillas y empezó a llorar, no podía hacerlo ¿Cómo esperaba salvar a sus amigas de esta manera?

"Yo me encargare" la voz de Shirahane Makoto apareció detrás de ellas y tomando el palo estrello el primer golpe contra el padre de Eli, haciendo que todas soltaran un grito de terror "Las ayudare"

"¡Detente!" exclamo Maki deteniendo a Makoto justo cuando iba a dar el segundo golpe "Todavía no está muerto…déjame hacerlo"

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Makoto, Maki podía ver que algo andaba mal con él, ya no se parecía al tipo amable con el que había hablado por primera vez, su voz parecía monótona y un penetrante olor a sangre y licor salían de él.

"Yami pensara que es trampa si no lo hacemos nosotras" dijo Maki volteando a ver a sus amigas y en cuanto las vio, supo que Yami tenía razón…ninguna de ellas se atrevería a hacerlo; Eli se encontraba vomitando mientras Nozomi la sostenía, Kotori se encontraba abrazada a Umi y Nico la veía en completo estado de shock, como si aún no pudiera creer lo que estaba pasando, cerro un momento los ojos para después regresar su mirada hacia Ayase Shiro…todavía respiraba "¿Desde cuándo me convertí en la líder?"

Dando un gran suspiro alzo el palo y repitió el mismo procedimiento que Makoto, escucho los gritos de Nico a lo lejos, como si se tratara de un sueño lejano, el único sonido que podía escuchar claramente era el de los huesos al romperse, sabía que debía parar pero si lo hacía, lo que acababa de hacer se volvería real.

"¡Es suficiente!" exclamo Makoto tomando la mano de Maki y quitándole el palo de golpe "Está muerto"

Maki arriesgo a echar un vistazo y al verlo sintió unas terribles arcadas y sin poder evitarlo empezó a vomitar… ¿Qué demonios había hecho? ¿Cómo pida ver a la cara a sus amigas de nuevo?

"Maki-chan" escucho la voz de Nico tras de ella, pero no se atrevió a voltear, no quería ver la decepción en sus ojos, no lo soportaría

"¡Qué gran trabajo!" la voz llena de júbilo de Yami hizo que todos volteen a verla "Bueno, por lo menos de parte de Maki-neechan…¡Estuviste genial!"

"Cállate" es lo único que atina a decir Maki incorporándose, puede empezar a oler el hedor de la sangre con la que esta manchada su ropa

"Pero yo solo te estaba alagando" dijo Yami sin dejar de sonreír y le dedico una mira divertida a Makoto "Maki-neechan es mucho más divertida que tu"

Makoto no respondió solo se arrodillo junto al cadáver y sacando una bolsa negra de su mochila la abrió.

"No creo que quieran ver esto" dijo Makoto con una leve sonrisa sacando un cuchillo pero Yami lo detuvo.

"Yo me encargare de el…o de lo que queda" dijo Yami sonriendo aún más "Tu puedes irte a descansar Makoto-niichan"

Dirigiéndoles una última mirada a las chicas, Makoto tomo su mochila y se alejó de ahí.

"Está dejando de ser divertido" dijo Yami haciendo un sonido de desaprobación "Pero en cambio ustedes ¡Maki-neechan me has dado un gran espectáculo!"

"Te dije que te callaras" ante las palabras de Maki, Yami deja escapar una carcajada

"Realmente me gusta Makinee-chan…por eso…estas fuera del juego" dijo Yami sonriente "Tus padres, tu noviecita…están a salvo…me pregunto si tus amigas podrán arreglárselas sin ti"

"Jamás abandonaría a mis amigas" respondió Maki apretando los puños

"¿A pesar de que sean una bola de cobardes? ¿No las has visto? Aún siguen temblando…ellas dejaron que te ensuciaras las manos mientras ellas solo miraban… ¿Realmente son tus amigas Maki-neechan?"

"No voy a abandonarlas" volvió a repetir Maki y Yami sonrió encantada

"¡Ahora me gustas más, Maki-neechan!"

"¿Quién es la segunda persona?" pregunta Umi separándose de Kotori

"Oh, una de las gatitas cobardes ha hablado" dijo Yami haciendo una pequeña reverencia "¿Para qué quieres saberlo, Umi-neechan? ¿Para qué Maki-neechan lo mate de nuevo?"

Umi no dice nada, por supuesto que se siente culpable al dejar que Maki cargue con todo, pero no pudo hacer nada…no pudo mover ni un solo dedo.

"¿Quién es?" pregunto Maki y Yami vuelve a sonreír encantada

"Ya se los había dicho ¿no? Uno de sus seres queridos…ustedes pueden escogerlo… ¡Son libres para hacerlo!" exclamo Yami dejando escapar una fuerte carcajada "Puede ser el papa de Umi-neechan… ¿Qué les parece la mama de Kotori-neechan? Me gustaría ver como decidirán eso… ¿Qué tal tu pequeña hermanita Eli-neechan?"

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Maki se acercó y le dio una cachetada, haciendo que Yami trastabillara y callera, pero en lugar de molestarse solo veía con ojos llenos de ilusión a Maki.

"Como te atreves a jugar de esa manera con nosotras… ¡Como…!" Maki levanto la mano dispuesta a darle otro golpe pero Nico la detuvo, al voltear a verla Maki esperaba encontrar rechazo, pero lo que encontró fue culpa…Nico se sentía culpable de haber dejado que Maki hiciera todo "¿Nico-chan?"

"¿Y la tercera persona?" volvió a preguntar Umi, tenía una leve sospecha de quien era y estaba segura que sus amigas también

"Es la persona que desde el principio seria…ustedes me cayeron bien y por eso fui amable al ponerles solo a una pero…" al decir esto último le dio una mirada divertida a Hikaru, que se había quedado rezagado en la parte de atrás "Todo es culpa de Kuro al ser tan entrometido"

"¿Quién es?" pregunto Maki, aunque al igual que Umi solo quería confirmarlo

"La persona que no pertenece a este mundo es Shirahane Makoto" dijo Yami sin dejar de sonreír, al escuchar esto, Maki se dio media vuelta y empezó a correr; podía escuchar que alguien venia tras ella y estaba segura de quien era.

"¡Maki-chan, espera!" exclamo Nico dándole alcance "¿Qué crees que haces?"

"Algo que debería haber hecho desde el principio… ¿¡Como pude ser tan estúpida!?" Maki se subió rápidamente a un taxi e indicándole la dirección al taxista empezó a jugar nerviosamente con sus manos, mientras el taxista le lanzaba miradas nerviosas "Le pagare diez veces más si guarda silencio"

El taxista asintió y poniéndose unos audífonos a todo volumen se concentró en el camino.

"Maki-chan…detente" dijo Nico tomando la mano de Maki "Sé que estas intentando protegernos y lo entiendo pero…"

"¿¡Que vas a entender!?" exclamo Maki pasándose las manos por la cara para no llorar "¡Yo soy quien lo mato! ¡Mi ropa es la que está cubierta de sangre, no la tuya!"

"Lo siento…"

"Yami tiene razón, todas son demasiado débiles para hacer algo" dijo Maki ignorando las miradas preocupadas que Nico le lanzaba "Todas son demasiado cobardes"

"Es normal que actuáramos así" contesto Nico apretando los puños "Somos seres humanos"

"¿Entonces yo soy un monstruo Nico-chan?" ante la pregunta de Maki, Nico se quedó en silencio y volteo su vista hacia la ventana; Maki siente ahora realmente unas terribles ganas de llorar, pero no lo hace…no puede mostrar debilidad…lo que importa es que sus amigas estén bien "Las protegeré"

Aproximadamente diez minutos después llegan a la vieja casa donde vive Shirahane Makoto, Maki pago el taxi y se dirige rápidamente hacia la entrada, sin tocar la puerta entra seguida por Nico para encontrar la casa completamente vacía.

"Se fue" susurra Nico

"Lo sabía…sabía todo desde el principio" dijo Maki dejándose caer en el suelo, Nico se sentó a su lado "Tienes razón Nico-chan…soy un monstruo…tengo 15 años y mate a un hombre… ¿En qué me he convertido?"

"No es tu culpa Maki-chan" dijo Nico abrazándola "Esa niña es la que tiene la culpa…poniéndonos en una situación así… ¡La odio!"

"Mate a un hombre Nico-chan" dijo Maki dejando que todo saliera en ese momento y se soltó a llorar, mientras Nico la abrazaba lo más fuerte que podía "¿Cómo veré a mis padres de ahora en adelante?"

"Perdón Maki-chan…a pesar de que te dije que cargaría con la mitad" dijo Nico entre sollozos "Te deje completamente sola…perdóname"

Maki no contesto, solo dejo que las lágrimas siguieran rodando por sus mejillas ¿Matar a un ser querido? ¿Quién podría hacer eso? Se dijo a si misma que las protegería, pero aun así…se preguntaba hasta donde caería para hacerlo.

**Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, pues bueno, ya paso la primera persona, ¿Qué creen que harán las chicas hora con respecto al siguiente juego de la loca de Yami? ¿Cómo reaccionaran ahora alrededor de Maki? ¿Nozomi alguna vez le dirá sus sentimientos a Eli? Me gustaría saber su opinión. Sobre la pequeña nota que pude sobre Shibuya, pues si, entrara en vigor una ley que permite el reconocimiento del matrimonio a personas del mismo sexo, una buena notica ¿no? Ahora espero no leer o ver en animes/mangas yuri que salgan a partir de ahora el "Las chicas no pueden casarse" ¡Ya no hay excusas jaja!"**

**De nuevo gracias por leer y nos leemos la próxima semana.**


	10. Un Paso Más Cerca De Ti

**Hola, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y follows, ¡Son geniales chicos! Deberiamos de ponernos de acuerdo para conquistar el mundo y llenarlo de cositas bonitas de Love Live…cuando digo bonitas me refiero al yuri…ok no hagan caso a mis delirios de madrugada. Me agrada saber que les está gustando por lo menos un poquito esta historia, ahora vayamos al capítulo.**

_**Un Paso Más Cerca De Ti**_

"_Nico-chan no corras tan rápido te vas a ca…olvídalo" dijo Maki al ver a su pobre amiga tirada en el suelo "Eso te pasa por no escucharme"_

"_Cállate" contesto Nico levantándose con la ayuda de Eli, tenía un pequeño raspón justo en medio la frente "¡Debemos de disfrutar este día!"_

"_Prácticamente es de noche"_

"_Maki-chan sigo preguntándome si con ese carácter algún día podrás casarte"_

"_Vamos, vamos" las interrumpió Nozomi para evitar que iniciaran una de sus acostumbradas peleas "mañana Elicchi se va, así que sigamos creando lindos recuerdos"_

"_Deberíamos de tomarnos una foto" dijo Kotori sacando su cámara y sonriéndole a sus amigas "Todas tendremos una copia"_

_Todas asintieron, pero para ellas la alegría que intentaban transmitir era falsa, lo que realmente querían hacer era tirarse en su cama a llorar, no solo era por Eli se iría a Rusia, había algo más…como si algo les dijera que esta sería la última vez que estarían juntas, sin contar el mal presentimiento que sentían todas._

"_Tomare la foto" dijo la madre de Kotori, tanto ella como la mama de Umi las habían acompañado al festival "Sería una lástima haberse vestido todas con yukatas, si no hay foto para recordar"_

"_¡Vamos chicas!" exclamo Kotori intentando darles ánimos, no llegarían a nada si todas se ponían a llorar en este momento, aunque pensando en el futuro, quizá hubiera sido mejor eso…entonces todas hubieran regresado a sus respectivas casas y lo que pasaría en un par de horas se hubiera evitado._

"_Kotori-chan tiene razón" dijo Nozomi, ante sus palabras las niñas se reunieron mientras la madre de Kotori las enfocaba con la cámara "¡Todas una gran sonrisa!"_

"_¿Crees que saldrás en la foto Nozomi?" pregunto Eli ganándose una mirada confundida de la mama de Kotori y una sonrisa de la madre de Umi"Me gustaría llevarme un recuerdo de ti"_

_Esas palabras Eli las dijo con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro, sabía que extrañaría a todas sus amigas, pero estaba segura que de ahora en adelante dormir sin Nozomi a su lado seria solitario._

"_Me pregunto" fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de Nozomi_

"_¿Están listas?" pregunto la mama de Kotori y todas asintieron sonriendo a la cámara "Listo, en un rato les daré la foto"_

"_Umi-chan ¿Me conseguirías un pez dorado?" pregunto Kotori con ojos brillantes de emoción_

"_N-no, no soy buena en esto" respondió Umi jugando con sus dedos_

"_¡Umi-chan por favor!"_

"_¡Tsta!" dijo Maki intentando poner la misma cara de póker de siempre_

"_¿Qué es ese sonido?"_

"_Un látigo Umi"_

"_Sigo preguntándome qué clase de libros lees Maki-chan"_

"_Unos que tú nunca entenderás Nico-chan"_

"_Hagamos una promesa" dijo Eli mirando hacia donde estaban lanzado los fuegos artificiales, esta noche no había luna, así que esas luces iluminaban el lago que se encontraba frente a ellas "No importa cuánto tiempo pase…siempre seremos amigas"_

"_Que cursi" ante las palabras de Maki, Nico le dio un zape "¡Hey!"_

"_Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Kotori estirando la mano, Umi puso la suya enseguida y las demás la imitaron a continuación "¿Creen que hemos sido buenas amigas?"_

"_Creo que…no hay buenas o malas amigas" dijo Nozomi sonriéndole a las chicas "Solo personas con las que uno quiere estar…necesita estar…gente que nos apoya cuando sufrimos y nos ayuda a no sentirnos tan solas…ese tipo de personas que amas y que han logrado construir un lugar especial en nuestro corazón"_

"_Esas son las verdaderas amigas" dijo Eli con una gran sonrisa tomando con su mano libre la mano de Nozomi "Creo que lo entiendo, por eso…pase lo que pase seguiremos siendo amigas"_

"_Ha hablado la líder, así que es nuestro deber obedecerla" dijo Nico haciendo una pode militar, ganándose un zape de Maki "¡Hey!"_

"_Me lo debías"_

"_¿Desde cuándo soy la líder?" pregunto Eli, todas se habían separado y caminaban hacia los puestos "Nozomi sería mejor, ella es la mayor"_

"_Tú debes de serlo" dijo Umi sonrojándose "Es extraño…pero se siente que tú debes serlo"_

"_No creo que necesitemos una líder" dijo Eli, pero muy dentro de ella sabía que era lo contrario, que desde el momento en que estuvieron todas juntas a ella se le habíaa signado el papel de líder de manera inmediata, ¿Cuál era exactamente su papel? Sacudiendo la cabeza dejo a un lado esos pensamientos "Prometan que me hablaran"_

"_Lo haremos" dijo Kotori, iba cogida del brazo de Umi y esta estaba tomando la mano libre de Eli "¿Deberíamos hacer un juramento con sangre?"_

"_¡No!" exclamaron al instante Eli y Umi completamente pálidas_

"_Elicchi teniéndole miedo a la sangre…adorable" dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa burlesca_

"_¡No es así!"_

"_¿Qué es ese lugar?" pregunto Maki señalando un viejo edificio que se encontraba detrás de donde se estaba celebrando el festival_

"_Una vieja estación de ferrocarriles" contesto Nico poniendo las manos en su cintura, se sentía orgullosa de por primera vez saber algo que Maki no "papa me conto que hace 20 años los trabajadores murieron ahí por un incendio"_

"_¡Vayamos a investigar!" exclamo Kotori emocionada, ganándose inmediatas negativas de Umi y Eli "¡Umi-chan!"_

"_N-no creo que sea una buena idea" dijo Umi intentando por todos los medios resistirse a las miradas de cachorrito que Kotori le lanzaba_

"_Vayamos" dijo Maki empezando a caminar hacia la dirección del edificio "¿Tienen miedo de algún fantasma o monstruo? Nozomi es un fantasma"_

"_¡No es eso! Puede ser peligroso, no sabemos lo que hay allí dentro" dijo Umi, ante las palabras de Umi, Maki considero lo que había dicho_

"_Hagámoslo" dijo Eli sorprendiendo a todas, ya que solo hace un momento parecía querer esconderse detrás de Nozomi ante la idea de ir a un lugar abandonado "Sera divertido…además estamos juntas, no pasara nada"_

_Eli tomada de la mano de Nozomi empezó a caminar hacia la vieja estación, las chicas la miraron por unos segundos y como si sus palabras fueran mágicas la empezaron a seguir; Eli no sabía que mosco le había picado para tomar esa decisión, fue exactamente lo mismo que la llamo para ser amiga de las niñas que caminaban detrás de ella, esa misma voz que le decía que el haberse encontrado todas no era casualidad._

_No creía en los monstruos, esos que muchos padres dicen a sus hijos que se esconden en los armarios, bajo la cama o que vendrán por ti si te portas mal, esos monstruos que atormentan a los niños durante toda su infancia en lapso de la inocencia, Eli se había dado cuenta que esos monstruos no existían, porque los verdaderos monstruos eran los adultos…con su padre había descubierto eso y esta noche sus amigas también descubrirían esa gran verdad._

**Presente**

"Aquí" dijo Nico poniendo un plato de sopa en el escritorio de Maki "Tu mama me permitió usar la cocina, así que siéntete afortunada que la hermosa Nico Nico Ni te prepara la comida y…"

"No tengo hambre" respondió Maki, se encontraba sentada en su cama con fotos esparcidas en ese lugar, Nico dejo escapar un suspiro

"Maki-chan no has comido casi nada esta última semana…tus padres están muy preocupados" Maki la ignoro por completo y se quedó mirando la última foto que ella y sus amigas se habían tomado juntas, desde ese momento habían comenzado los errores "Se cómo te sientes, pero debes de comer"

"No tienes idea como me siento" dijo Maki sin mirar a los ojos a Nico "Ninguna de ustedes"

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que pedirte perdón?"

"No importa"

"Maki-chan…" ante la insistencia de Nico, Maki apretó los puños "Si sigues así, solo te harás daño…Eli y yo ya no sabemos que más decirle a tus papas"

"¿Qué tal si les dicen la verdad?" dijo Maki tomando la foto y rompiéndola a la mitad, ante la mirada de asombro de Nico "Díganle que mate a un hombre…que ninguna de ustedes se movió y no tuve otra opción que hacerlo, simplemente díganles la verdad"

"Es como si nos estuvieras echando la culpa" dijo Nico en un susurro

"Por supuesto" contesto Maki, estaba empezando a llorar "Cuando tome ese palo, después de que Shirahane apareció…esperaba que alguna de ustedes llegara detrás de mí y me lo quitara…que me dijera que todo estaría bien, que yo no tendría que hacer algo así"

"No pudimos movernos"

"¡Lo sé! Pero aun así…" Maki empezó a romper en pedazos más pequeños esa foto "Esperaba que Nico-chan me lo impidiera…no quería hacerlo…yo no quería matar a nadie…solo quiero tener una vida normal…no se cuántas veces me baño al día para que el olor de sangre desaparezca…sé que no está ¡Pero yo puedo olerlo!"

"Maki-chan" dijo Nico intentando abrazarla, pero Maki la empujo haciéndola caer al suelo

"¡Vete! ¡No quiero verte! ¡No quiero ver a ninguna de ustedes!" Nico se quedó en el suelo sin atinar a moverse, lo que había dicho Maki ¿Estaba rompiendo con ella? Ante esta realidad, las lágrimas de Nico empezaron a caer "Ahora entiendo porque nos mudamos a América…es mejor olvidar"

Levantándose rápidamente Nico se dirigió a la salida y cerró la puerta tras de ella, chocando con Eli.

"Perdón… ¿Cómo está?" dijo Eli lanzando una mirada a la habitación de Maki, pero al ver la cara de Nico dejo escapar un suspiro "Entiendo"

"Es nuestra culpa, que este así es nuestra culpa" dijo Nico recargándose en la puerta y cruzándose de brazos "Puedo entender que tú no te atrevieras porque era tu padre y Nozomi no puede hacer nada, pero…Umi, Kotori y yo tendríamos que haberlo hecho"

"Intentare hablar con ella"

"No funcionara" Eli no respondió porque sabía que Nico tenía razón, si ella tenía pesadillas debido a ese incidente, no se podía imaginar lo que Maki estaría pasando "Iré a mi casa, vendré mañana"

Sin esperar respuesta, Nico se alejó y empezó a bajar las escaleras, ya hablaría con Maki mañana para arreglar las cosas, porque es lo que harían, se dijo Nico, todo saldría bien.

"¿Cuántas veces nos hemos repetido ya eso?" se preguntó Nico cuando bajaba el ultimo escalón para encontrase al padre de Maki parado delante de la puerta "Nishikino-san"

"Buenas tardes Nico-chan" saludo cordialmente, indicándole que lo siguiera a la sala "Supongo que no celebraran año nuevo juntas"

"Supongo que no" respondió Nico sintiéndose un poco nerviosa ante la continua mirada del papa de Maki

"Maki ha estado triste…no, es algo más, es como si estuviera sufriendo…mi esposa y yo estamos preocupados por ella" dijo Nishikino-san poniendo su cara entre sus manos "Nos preocupa nuestra hija… ¿Paso algo entre ustedes dos?'

"Si…tenemos ciertos problemas que las parejas tienen" contesto Nico, no era del todo mentira, pero a pesar de las palabras de Maki, era imposible decir toda la verdad "Todo se resolverá"

"¿Rompieron?"

"No…solo son problemas" Nico no podía evitar sentirse extraña al hablar de esto con el padre de Maki, de la vida amorosa de su hija, que se lo hubieran tomado tan bien "Nishikino-san ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?"

"Por supuesto"

"¿Por qué acepto que Maki-san saliera conmigo?" pregunto Nico y el padre de Maki dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro y se miró los dedos como reflexionando su respuesta

"Hace un par de años cuando vivíamos en Estados Unidos, llego a nuestro hospital un chico de 15 años con el rostro destrozado por los golpes" dijo el padre de Maki y su mirada se perdió en los recuerdos "Cuando mi esposa y yo lo vimos pensamos que había sido un asalto, pero no era así…su padre lo había golpeado ¿Por qué crees que un padre golpearía a un hijo Nico-chan?"

"P-porque… ¿es malo?" ante la respuesta de Nico, Nishikino-san dejo escapar una risita "Hay padres malos también…muchos de ellos golpean a sus hijos por cualquier cosa…el padre de Eli por ejemplo"

"Si…ese monstruo, lo encontraron muerto hace unos días" ante las palabras de Nishikino-san, Nico sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo "Lo mataron, le destrozaron por completo el rostro…no me gusta admitir esto, pero es lo que se merecía"

"Si"

"Regresando a mi historia, ese chico había recibido una paliza de su propio padre, lo hubiera matado en ese momento si no fuera por su hermana mayor que llego a tiempo, la hermana nos dijo que lo golpeo porque lo encontró con un chico…esos mismos padres que cuando su hijo nace dicen…No importa como sea, lo amare por lo que es…son los mismos padres que cuando sus hijos les dicen la verdad les dan la espalda"

"Al final ¿El chico sobrevivió?"

"No" respondió Nishikino-san y sus ojos se empezaron a ver llorosos "En ese tiempo Maki tenía 13 años, recuerdo que solo compraba novelas de Sarah Waters, Malinda Lo, sin contar cierta serie americana…nunca pareció interesada en ningún chico, entonces recordamos la forma en que hablaba de Eli y después de ti…todo estaba ante nuestros ojos, así que lo fuimos asimilando poco a poco"

"No queríamos ser el tipo de padres que les dan la espalda a sus hijos" dijo la madre de Maki, que había estado escuchando la plática recargada en el marco de la puerta "Lo que le paso a ese chico nos sirvió para analizar las cosas, Maki no la tendrá fácil, seguramente muchas personas se meterán con ella…con ustedes, pero no estará sola porque sus padres estarán aquí…con los brazos abiertos"

"Maki es Maki" dijo el papa de Maki levantándose y tomando la mano de su esposa "Ya sea que le gusten chicas o chicos, ella es nuestra pequeña niña que hace 15 años vino a iluminarnos la vida y el saber que esta con alguien como tú, Nico-chan, puedo estar más tranquilo"

"Definitivamente estaré a su lado_" Y no permitiré que vuelva a pasar por todo esto_ "Muchas gracias por permitirme estar con Maki-chan…tengo que irme a casa, mama llega temprano y quiero prepararle la cena"

"Fue un placer hablar contigo Nico-chan" dijo la madre de Maki con una amable sonrisa "Sé que el carácter de Maki no es fácil, pero tenle un poco de paciencia"

"Al igual que yo se lo tengo a Shimako" dijo el padre de Maki señalando a su esposa, ganándose un golpe con el codo en el estómago por parte de esta "Q-que te vaya bien"

Haciendo una pequeña reverencia, Nico salió rápidamente de la casa, la plática con los Nishikino le había ayudado en algo, si Maki quería romper con ella no la tendría tan fácil, porque Nico se había prometido a si misma que estaría con Maki para siempre…la protegería.

"_Tomare la mitad de tu dolor"_

"No volveré a fallarte…te lo prometo"

.

.

.

Eli ya había perdió la noción del tiempo en que había estado parada frente a la habitación de Maki con el puño levantado, dispuesta a tocar.

"Nozomi" dijo Eli suavemente, pero Nozomi no estaba con ella, había salido hace una hora y no le había dicho a donde, ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan dependiente a Nozomi? _Desde siempre…_Una pequeña vocecita en su cabeza se lo dijo y ella no tuvo argumento contra eso "Maki, voy a pasar"

Sin esperar respuesta entro a la habitación para encontrar a Maki sentada en el suelo a los pies de su cama leyendo un libro; ni siquiera levanto la vista cuando Eli entro a la habitación.

"Yo tenía que haberlo hecho" dijo Eli sentándose al lado de Maki "Era mi padre, daño a mi hermana, me daño a mi…lo odiaba, yo tendría que haberlo hecho"

"Pero no lo hiciste"

"Lo se…si pudiera regresar el tiempo, entonc…"

"Aun así no lo harías" la interrumpió Maki "No es porque seas una cobarde…es solo…a pesar de todo es tu padre…puedo entender eso"

"Tú eres quien debía ser la líder desde el principio" dijo Eli recordando lo que paso esa noche hace cinco años

"No, yo no sirvo como líder…soy demasiado impulsiva" Maki dejó en el suelo el libro y se volvió hacia Eli "Estoy segura que si yo no hubiera reaccionado tan rápido con tu padre tu hubieras hecho algo, se te hubiera ocurrido algo…igual que hace cinco años, trabajas bien bajo presión Eli"

"¿Quién eres tú y que le has hecho a Maki?" dijo Eli con una pequeña sonrisa y Maki dejo escapar una pequeña risita

"Se fue a otro mundo" dijo Maki levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia donde Nico le había dejado sopa "Siempre me he preguntado porque soy tan agresiva con Nico-chan"

"Estaba llorando, cuando salió de tu habitación" dijo Eli y Maki la miro con sorpresa "Creo que entiendo porque estas más molesta con ella, que con todas…deseabas que Nico te detuviera"

Maki dejó escapar un suspiro y tomo una cucharada de sopa, no pudo evitar sonreír…su Nico-chan siempre se preocupaba por ella, estas pesadillas pasarían y aprendería a vivir con los malos recuerdos, pero su Nico era para siempre y así tenía que ser.

"No entiendo porque ella se enamoró de mi…siempre le contesto de mala manera…justo hace unos momentos…es como si le hubiera dicho que rompiéramos ¿Cómo puede querer a alguien como yo?"

"Quizá solo es masoquista"

"Gracias por el apoyo"

"Ella te quiere Maki, no te puedo dar una respuesta exacta del porqué, solo…te quiere con tus lados malos y buenos" dijo Eli, Nozomi era buena con esto, en cambio para ella era difícil poner en palabras lo que pensaba y más si se traba de sentimientos "Creo que ese es el punto de cuando amas a alguien…no ves a esa persona perfecta, sabes que tiene defectos…quizá ronca, le huelen los pies, tienen un mal carácter, pero aun así…tú le amas…con virtudes y defectos le amas"

"La amo… ¿Sabías que tú me gustabas cuando éramos niñas?" Pregunto Maki y Eli la miro sorprendida "Por supuesto que no lo sabias, pero después me fui enamorando de Nico-chan…no fue amor a primera vista, ni siquiera me caía bien al principio, fue poco a poco, la quise como amiga y después…es como si de un día a otro mirara a Nico-chan de otra manera... ¡N-no te atrevas a decirlo esto a Nico-chan!"

"Promesa"

"Gracias Eli"

"Realmente no he hecho nada"

"Por eso eres la líder, solo hablar contigo me calma" dijo Maki y Eli se sonrojo "N-no estoy coqueteando contigo ni nada"

"¡Lo sé!"

"Además Nozomi se molestaría"

"¿Nozomi?" Maki dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro y llevándose la mano a su cara miro a Eli

"Realmente eres una idiota, ella te ve como si fueras una especie de delicioso postre que solo espera comer y tú no te das cuenta de nada" soltó Maki con exasperación y Eli solo la miro confundida "Eres una completa idiota, no hay remedio… ¡Compadezco a Nozomi!"

"¿P-perdón?"

Un silencio lleno la habitación por unos minutos solo se escuchaba la cuchara contra el plato y las voces de los padres de Maki en la parte baja.

"¿Qué haremos?" pregunto Maki cuando termino de comer "Tu padre era una cosa, pero la segunda persona"

"Nos saltaremos a la tercera" dijo Eli levantándose y yendo al lado de Maki "Hablare con tus padres acerca de el…que hayan encontrado el cuerpo de mi padre ayudara"

"¿Lo encontraron? ¡Pero Yami dijo que ella se encargaría!"

"Se encargó de dejarlo en la fuente del parque…ahí fue donde lo encontraron" dijo Eli recordando las noticias de hace cinco días "La policía vino a hablar conmigo"

"¿Sospechan algo?" pregunto Maki asustada y Eli negó con la cabeza

"Ellos solo vinieron a dar la noticia, parece que mi mama salió de la ciudad, no pudieron localizarla y vinieron a ver a sus hijas"

"¿Cómo lo tomo Arisa?"

"Está feliz…cuando se lo dije sonrió" contesto Eli llevándose un mecho de cabello detrás de la oreja "No me gusto la forma en que se alegró, quiero decir…era nuestro padre"

"Es normal Eli" dijo Maki recordando la tarde que Arisa y Eli se habían quedado en definitiva en su casa.

Maki había ido a buscar a Eli para que la ayudara con una tarea, al llegar a su apartamento había encontrado la puerta entreabierta, así que entro llamando a Eli pero nadie respondió, solo se veía una luz que salía de una habitación y la voz del padre de Eli; Maki se acercó sigilosamente y lo que vio la aterro por completo, Eli estaba en el suelo tapándose los oídos, con los ojos abiertos como platos, tenía un golpe en la mejilla y el labio le sangraba, pero eso no era lo peor…al ver a Arisa…sin pensarlo dos veces dio media vuelta y salió corriendo para contarle a su papas.

"¿Maki?" la llamo Eli al darse cuenta que su amiga había fruncido el ceño y parecía sumamente molesta.

"Se lo merecía Eli…no puedo sentirme culpable…no mate a un ser humano…mate a un monstruo"

.

.

.

Maki había estado deprimida porque Shirahane Makoto la había amenazado, Shirahane Makoto había matado a Ayase Shirou, Shirahane Makoto era peligroso para ellas y debían atraparlo; no había pruebas claro, pero la palabra de Eli era verdadera ante los padres de Maki y aquí tenían la oportunidad para tener a la tercera persona.

"_¿Cómo es Shirahane Makoto?" fue lo primero que pregunto el padre de Maki_

"_Cabello morado, ojos esmeralda" dijo Eli, Nozomi ya se lo había comentado la noche anterior…Me conozco muy bien a mí misma para saber quién es el…fue lo que dijo, y Eli había confiado en ella, confiaría en Nozomi con los ojos cerrados "Esta foto…es como esta chica…como si fuera su hermano mayor"_

Eli saco de su bolsillo una foto, esta mostraba a Nozomi sonriendo junto a una chica, se parecía demasiado a ese chico Taichi, asi que debía de ser Yuri; Nozomi le había dado esa foto para enseñársela a los Nishikino y Eli lo único que quería hacer era cortar la parte de Yuri y quedarse solo con Nozomi.

"Tal vez puedo pegar mi cara aquí" susurro Eli tapando con el dedo la cara de Yuri

"¿Qué cara?" pregunto Nozomi con su característica sonrisa sentándose al lado de Eli, haciendo que esta saltara, no se había dado cuenta que Nozomi había entrado "¿Elicchi?"

"N-nada…les dije a los padres de Maki lo que acordamos" contesto Eli, estaba empezando a sentirse incomoda ante la cercanía de Nozomi "Ahora solo queda esperar"

"Todo saldrá bien, me asegurare de que mi Elicchi sea feliz" dijo Nozomi poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Eli, haciendo que esta se tensara al instante, este tipo de reacciones siempre llenaban a Nozomi de felicidad, pero también la llenaban de miedo, si Eli sentía lo mismo sería peor para ambas "Tu corazón late muy rápido Elicchi"

"N-no es así"

"Mentirosa"

"Nozomi"

"¿Si?"

"¿Puedo quedarme con esta foto?" pregunto Eli jugando con la foto entre sus dedos, Nozomi se levantó para ver a Eli y esta tenía la cara completamente roja, era la vista más adorable para Nozomi "S-si no quieres"

"Está bien, puedes quedarte con ella" Nozomi volvió a poner su cabeza en el hombro de Eli y cerró los ojos "¿Piensas casarte algún día Elicchi?"

"Creo que te dije que no había pensado en ello" respondió Eli tomando la mano de Nozomi "¿Tu soñabas con casarte?"

"Lo hacía, esos típicos sueños de ir con un vestido blanco…una gran boda…un gran pastel"

"¿Con pajecitos?"

"jaja con pajecitos…Elicchi se vería hermosa con un vestido blanco" Eli no contesto, si lo hubiera hecho, lo que hubiera dicho seria _Solo si tu estas a mi lado…es la única manera en que encontraría aceptable casarme _"¿O con un traje?"

"No le hago a eso"

"jaja tienes razón, te verías mejor con un vestido"

Estos días Eli le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto con respecto a sus sentimientos por Nozomi, desde que se dio cuenta de ellos en lo único que pensaba era en ocultarlos ¿Por qué? La respuesta era simple…no quería sufrir, tenía miedo de una separación que podría pasar si no completaban ese jueguito, de sufrir más.

Pero al ver como Nozomi desaparecía por unos segundos, se preguntó que hubiera hecho si eso hubiera pasado y encontró una respuesta rápida _Me hubiera arrepentido por no decirle lo que siento…toda mi vida me hubiera quedado con el "Hubiera" eso sería mil veces peor que el dolor._

"Mil yenes por tus pensamientos" dijo Nozomi, Eli no se había dado cuenta pero Nozomi se había levantado y ahora miraba hacia la ventana "Si es sobre Shirahane Makoto los Nishikino lo encontraran, el dinero mueve el mundo Elicchi"

"No era sobre eso, pero… ¿Cómo sabias que Shirahane-san eras tú en su mundo?"

"Sé que te di unas razones, pero realmente solo lo sabía" dijo Nozomi y Eli la miro confundida "Como cuando todas nos hicimos amigas, sabíamos que debíamos ser amigas…solo lo sabíamos, se sentía de esa manera"

"Si, recuerdo esa sensación" dijo Eli levantándose y parándose junto a Nozomi, el cielo estaba nublado parecía que pronto iba a caer una tormenta "Aunque no siempre fue buena…ese día hace cinco años, si yo hubiera dicho que no…no le hubiera pasado nada a Kotori, Maki sigue diciendo que soy la líder, pero ese error no lo comete un líder"

"Algo te dijo que entráramos a ese lugar, suena horrible pero nuestro destino parecía estar decidido desde el principio, de una u otra manera el juego de Yami-chan es nuestra única vía de escape"

"Nadie sería capaz de hacer lo de la segunda persona…ninguna de nosotras tendría la sangre tan fría para hacerlo"

"Por ahora solo concentrémonos en Shirahane-san" dijo Nozomi cambiando su rostro serio por su sonrisa pícara habitual "Entonces Elichika ¿Qué estabas pensando?"

"Pensé que lo habías olvidado"

"Nop" Eli miro de reojo a Nozomi que la miraba sonriendo, muchas veces se quiso decir que esa sonrisa era solo para ella, que Nozomi no se la daba a nadie más, pero siempre se convencía que solo eran imaginaciones suyas

"En la persona que me gusta" respondió Eli sonrojándose al instante, debería de empezar a investigar si existía un record Guinness de sonrojos…Umi y ella podrían tener oportunidades de ganar "Eso era lo que pensaba"

"Él debe de ser muy afortunado"

"No es un el…es un ella y ella es magnífica" si Eli estaba segura que había roto ese record "No pensé en decírselo a nadie, pensaba llevarme este secreto a la tumba"

"Te ayudare Elicchi, confía en mi" ante esas palabras Eli sintió como si su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, estaba claro que Nozomi no sentía lo mismo ¿Quién ayudaba a conquistar a alguien si esa persona le gustaba? "¿Me dirás quién es?"

"Es difícil decirlo" susurro Eli y más si Nozomi estaba tan cerca de ella ¿Siempre había sido tan linda? "N-no sé cómo"

"Tu una vez dijiste que las palabras no son necesarias, quizá solo debes demostrárselo a quien te gusta"

"Quiza dije eso porque no me gusta hablar" respondió Eli cruzándose de brazos y Nozomi sonrió encantada "No soy buena con la palabras"

"Lo sé, yo tampoco lo soy"

"Mentira"

"Enserio…no soy buena hablando de mi" dijo Nozomi separándose de Eli, la cercanía la estaba afectando y las ganas de besarla aumentaban "Quiero decir ¿Cuánto sabes de mi Elicchi?"

Eli abrió la boca pero la cerro al instante, eso era cierto, Eli ya había pensado en eso antes, realmente no sabía prácticamente nada de Nozomi… ¿Cómo se llamaban sus padres? ¿Su color favorito? ¿Su comida favorita? Casi nada…solo unos cuantos datos esparcidos aquí y allá.

"Siempre quise saber, pero pensé que si te preguntaba te sentirías triste… ¿Cuál es tu color favorito Nozomi?"

"Azul" respondió Nozomi sin pensarlo _Como tus ojos_

"¿Qué hay de la comida?"

"Una Elicchi cubierta de chocolate, con fresas en los lugares correctos" dijo Nozomi guiñándole un ojo a Eli y como lo esperaba y lo disfrutaba esta se sonrojo.

"¡No-no juegues con eso!" exclamo Eli y vio como Nozomi sonríe abiertamente y metio su mano en su bolsillo apretando la foto, ya no quiere ser una cobarde, Eli intento imaginarse los peores escenarios posibles y el único que encuentra es que Nozomi la rechace, pero por lo menos se lo habrá dicho "No soy buena con las palabras"

Nozomi no dijo nada, porque sabe bien que es así, su Eli no es buena con estas cosas, sentimientos, le gustan las películas románticas, incluso tiene una gran colección pero cuando se trata hablar de sus propios sentimientos es como si Eli olvidara como expresarse.

"Me lo dirás cuando estés lista" dijo Nozomi al ver la lucha interna de Eli "Estaré aquí"

"¿Siempre? ¿No desaparecerás como casi lo haces hace una semana?" el tono lleno de angustia de Eli conmovió a Nozomi y se sintió culpable por la mentira que diría a continuación, porque ha pensado en la opción de la segunda persona toda esta semana y solo ha encontrado una salida.

"Siempre" dijo Nozomi acercándose a Eli y dándole un beso en la mejilla "Jamás dejare a mi linda Elicchi"

Nozomi desde que supo que estaba enamorada de Eli se prometió que no haría nada, guardaría sus sentimientos en una cajita y tiraría esa llave hasta el fondo del mar, pero ahora unos peces se la habían regresado y se estaba haciendo insoportable ahora que volvían a salir a flote.

"No quiero arrepentirme" dijo Eli en un susurro apenas audible "No sé si este plan vaya a funcionar, ni siquiera sé si Yami cumplirá su promesa, por eso tengo que decirlo…te amo Nozomi"

Esas simples dos palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Nozomi, si fuera por ella, lloraría, gritaría, reiría de felicidad, pero después de que el furor al escucharlas se fue, viene con esas dos palabras la tristeza, ella ya ha tomado una decisión y no puede echarse para atrás, no piensa hacer sufrir más a Eli.

"Lo siento" esas palabras salen de la boca de Nozomi llenas de angustia, no solo la disculpa es por su confesión, es por la decisión que ha tomado "Te quiero Elicchi, pero no puedo devolver tus sentimientos"

"¿No me amas entonces?" pregunta Eli y Nozomi ve como las lágrimas empiezan a correr por sus mejillas y en ese momento puede volver a ver a la niña que conoció hace 7 años, esa pequeña que se asustaba por todo y no tenía la más mínima confianza en sí misma, Nozomi hace un pequeño movimiento para abrazarla pero se detiene al instante.

"No de esa manera" contesto Nozomi y es en estos momentos cuando agradece no poder llorar "Te quiero como una amiga Elicchi…como mi mejor amiga"

Eli no dice nada, solo se sienta en su cama y Nozomi siente una gran presión en su pecho, todavía está a tiempo para decirle la verdad, pero entonces todo se ira a la basura.

"Entiendo" deja escapar Eli encogiéndose y rodeando con los brazos sus pantorrillas, no le importa que las lágrimas estén saliendo, solo tiene que dejar salir todo para poder empezar de nuevo, así es como se hace ¿no? Te enamoras, se pasa, te vuelves a enamorar, así es como funciona el ser humano normal, pero… ¿Desde cuándo ellas son personas normales? "Tengo que salir"

"Elicchi" dijo Nozomi tomándola del brazo, Eli hace un pequeño sonido de dolor y Nozomi se da cuenta que está tomando con demasiada fuerza el brazo de Eli, por el miedo de que si la deja ir vaya a desaparecer, lo que piensa que es ilógico porque debería de ser al revés.

Poco a poco Nozomi suelta su brazo, pero Eli hace otro sonido de dolor y dándose vuelta rápidamente abraza a Nozomi, esta hace el amago de abrazarla pero se detiene y deja sus brazos colgando a sus costados, puede ver que los hombros de Eli temblaban, estaba llorando…estaba haciendo sufrir a su más preciada persona.

"Lo siento" susurro Nozomi sin poder aguantar más y le devolvió el abrazo a Eli "Lo siento…Elicchi lo siento mucho.

Nozomi dice esas palabras una y otra vez, como una mantra, una letanía, una cadena sin fin de culpa, dolor y arrepentimiento.

"Detente" susurro Eli y su voz suena entrecortada por las lágrimas, no quiere sonar ruda con Nozomi pero no puede evitarlo, esta dolida por ella, porque Eli sabe bien que por más que se lo negaba tenía la ligera esperanza que Nozomi le correspondiera, entonces todas esas veces que le decía cosas lindas solo eran burlas solo eso, sabe que no tiene derecho a molestarse pero su parte racional se ha hecho a un lado "No quiero tocarte"

"L-lo siento" responde Nozomi rápidamente y retira sus brazos lentamente mientras ambas chicas dan un paso hacia atrás, Eli se limpia los ojos con la manga de su suéter y Nozomi se lleva las manos a sus ojos deseando encontrar lágrimas porque eso es lo que quiere hacer…llorar hasta cansarse "Te he hecho llorar…soy una persona terrible…deberías golpearme"

"No creas que no he pensado en ello" dijo Eli y se arrepiente al instante al ver la mirada de Nozomi, ella no tiene la culpa, es como si Umi se le confesara, sería peor si la aceptara cuando no siente lo mismo

"Debes de darme una cachetada, golpearme, darme patadas si quieres" esas palabras suenan ridículas a sus propios oídos, pero Nozomi no puede parar de repetirlas "Tienes el derecho de odiarme, no deberías de estar enamorada de mi"

"Lo se…pero no puedo evitarlo" dice suavemente Eli "Al igual que tu no pudiste evitar amar a Mido-san…te amo Nozomi…deseo tanto que mañana cuando despierte esto desaparezca pero sé que no lo va a hacer…es tu culpa por ser tan amable conmigo…así que por favor no vuelvas a ser amable conmigo…"

En ese momento Nozomi siente como si le estuvieran dando una bofetada, puñetazos, patadas y más allá de todo eso _No lo hagas, _casi dice pero no podría soportarlo porque ella quiere que Eli la ame…se siente horrible por esto.

"Lo siento" vuelve a repetir Nozomi

"Si, creo que lo has dicho alrededor de cien veces" dice Eli dándole una sonrisa cansada "No tienes que lamentarlo, cuando vivía en Rusia se me confesaron varias personas…ninguna de ellas armo un drama como el que yo hago"

"Elicchi"

"Lamento haberte gritado Nozomi, yo estaba…" Eli dejo escapar un suspiro "Es solo…estoy cansada de fingir durante tanto tiempo que no sentía nada por ti…de usar una máscara"

"Este dolor pasara Elicchi" dijo Nozomi dando un paso delante y tomando la mano de Eli, es la primera vez que se percata pero sus manos son del mismo tamaño, una pequeña sonrisa se desliza en sus labios.

"Seguiré a tu lado Nozomi…te protegeré" dijo Eli entrelazando sus dedos con los de Nozomi y dándole un leve apretón los suelta para salir de la habitación; en cuanto Eli cierra la puerta tras de ella, Nozomi se deja caer en el suelo y llevándose las manos a su rostro deja escapar un sollozo pero aun así las lágrimas no caen y eso es peor porque todos estos sentimientos se quedan acumulados dentro de ella y Nozomi siente que podría explotar en cualquier momento.

Se hace una nota mental para prometerse que si alguna vez renace…se enamorara de nuevo de Eli y esta vez sí podrán estar juntas.

.

.

.

Umi dejó escapar un suspiro por enésima vez durante todo el día, debería de hablarle a Maki, decirle que todo estará bien o algo así, pedirle disculpas, pero cada vez que toma el teléfono y piensa en marcar lo deja al instante.

No ha visto a sus amigas en una semana, ni siquiera ha visto a Kotori; tomando su celular revisa sus mensajes…Sin mensajes…dejando escapar otro suspiro guarda su celular, se detiene un momento al percatarse de su reflejo en un aparador, su cara se ve demasiado pálida y las ojeras son visibles y eso la hace sentirse peor ya que si ella no ha podido dormir casi nada en esta semana, no puede imaginarse lo que debe de estar pasando Maki.

¿Qué pasa si se alejan de nuevo? ¿Si deciden que lo mejor es no volver a verse? ¿Y si eso es lo mejor?

"¡Umi-san!" al escuchar su nombre Umi se da la vuelta para encontrar a Arisa que viene corriendo hacia ella con una gran sonrisa "¿Vas a ver a Kotori-san?"

"S-si" dice Umi al darse cuenta que sin que se diera cuenta sus pasos la habían llevado hacia la casa de Kotori, que se encontraba del otro lado de la calle "¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Vine con una amiga al karaoke" contesto Arisa señalando a una chica de cabello corto, castaño y ojos azules; la energía de Arisa parece disminuir y mira fijamente a Umi que se siente incómoda al recibir toda la atención "¡Me gustas Umi-san! ¡Sal conmigo!"

"¿Eh?" es lo único que atina a decir Umi y por una extraña razón siente como si alguien la estuviera mirando de una manera para nada agradable.

"Estoy enamorada de ti Umi-san ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?"

"Per…" empieza Umi, pero siente que alguien toma su mano y la jala hacia atrás, al darse vuelta ve a Kotori que sonríe de una manera que empieza a poner nerviosa a Umi.

"Perdón Arisa-chan, pero Umi-chan está saliendo conmigo" sin esperar respuesta Kotori prácticamente arrastra a Umi hacia su casa haciendo que está casi tropezara en el camino

"¿Kotori?" pregunto Umi en cuanto Kotori cerró la puerta tras de sí y se llevó las manos a la cara, Umi podía ver las puntas de las orejas de Kotori rojas "¿Estas bien?"

"Lo siento Umi-chan"

"Ah, está bien…yo tampoco he llamado ni nada, creo que…todas necesitábamos un poco de espacio para pensar"

"No es sobre eso" dijo Kotori bajando las manos y viendo a Umi con las mejillas sonrojas y Umi piensa que jamás Kotori se había visto más hermosa "Soy mayor que Arisa-chan y me comporte como una niña…tengo que pedirle disculpas"

Umi parpadea varias veces intentando procesar la información recién recibida, hasta que como por arte de magia una lucecita en su cabeza se enciende y sus mejillas se empiezan a sonrojar.

"T-tu… ¿Estas celosa?" pregunto Umi y Kotori asintió lentamente "¡No tienes por qué estarlo!"

"No se puede evitar…Arisa-chan es bastante linda" dijo Kotori con una sonrisa melancólica "Estoy segura que cuando sea un poco mayor será una belleza como su hermana…"

"¿Por cuánto tiempo vamos a seguir con esto?" pregunto Umi cruzándose de brazos "Siempre te menosprecias Kotori… ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que vales?"

Ante el silencio de Kotori, Umi dejó escapar un suspiro y tomando su mano se dirigen a la habitación de Kotori.

"Mira" dice Umi parándose detrás de Kotori y poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros; se habían parado frente al espejo de cuerpo entero al entrar en el dormitorio, Kotori desvió la mirada en cuanto estuvo de frente "Kotori"

"No me gusta mirar Umi-chan…puedo ver la prótesis justo debajo de la tela…mi ojo…la cicatriz en mi rostro ¿Qué hay de bueno en eso?"

"Tienes razón, no hay nada bueno" dijo Umi, haciendo que Kotori levantara la cabeza y la mirara por el reflejo del espejo "Es hermoso Kotori…es hermoso porque tú eres hermosa"

"Mentirosa"

"Te dije que jamás te mentiría, eres hermosa Kotori…a mis ojos eres la chica más hermosa del mundo" esas palabras salen de la boca de Umi, Kotori solo sonríe al ver lo adorable que se ve Umi al intentar actuar genial, pero su cara completamente roja arruinan el efecto

"Me pregunto si mi Umi-chan será el príncipe de algún reino perdido" dice Kotori con voz cantarían y a pesar de su sonrojo, Umi sonríe ante esas palabras, por lo menos la tristeza de Kotori se ha ido.

"Entonces… ¿Me permitirá este baile hime-sama?" inclinándose un poco, Umi le ofrece su mano a Kotori y esta se sonroja tanto como Umi, esta no puede evitar empezar a reír, es divertido no estar del lado receptor de las burlas.

"Tonta Umi-chan" murmura Kotori con un pequeño mohín y al instante le da un gran abrazo a Umi que la hace perder el equilibrio y caer sobre la cama "No has dormido bien"

"Tú tampoco"

"El olor y el sonido no se van" respondió Kotori separándose un poco de Umi para poder verla a la cara "¿Crees que algún día, todo esto desaparezca? Me refiero a los malos recuerdos"

"No creo, pero creo que podemos aprender a vivir con ellos" Kotori asiente y deja descasar su cabeza en el pecho de Umi, ese día, hace una semana ella quizá moverse y quitarle el palo de las manos a Maki, es lo que quería pero sus pies se congelaron por el miedo, solo reacciono cuando escucho el primer golpe de parte de Maki "Deberíamos de ir a ver a Maki…pedirle disculpas por haberla dejado sola"

"Maki-chan sigue siendo Maki-chan" dijo Kotori mas para sí misma que para Umi "No podemos verla de otra manera ¿Verdad Umi-chan?"

"¿Hablas de tenerle miedo?"

"Si"

"Cierto…hicimos una promesa, seriamos amigas para siempre y los amigos no solo están en los buenos momentos, en los momentos difíciles…aquí es cuando nos damos cuenta de los verdaderos amigos"

"Si, somos amigas…siempre lo seremos" levantándose de nuevo Kotori quedo a escasos centímetros del rostro de Umi y sin pensarlo dos veces cerro la brecha entre ambas "Umi-chan"

Kotori vuelve a susurrar su nombre, una sola palabra, pero sin embargo esa palabra esta tan llena de anhelo, deseo pero más importante…está llena de amor que Umi se siente mareada de tan solo escuchar eso.

"No" dice Umi con voz temblorosa, su cabeza le daba vueltas, Kotori jamás se había comportado así y la siente tan cerca, más cerca que nunca, lo suficientemente cerca para sentir la respiración de Kotori y sentir los latidos de su corazón como si fuera el suyo…pero aun así Umi siente que aún no están lo suficientemente cerca.

Umi siente como si su mundo se ha reducido a las sensaciones físicas, la sensación del colchón debajo de ella y Kotori justo encima, el sabor de los labios de Kotori, el aroma de su cabello, su shampoo, su perfume, pero entonces Kotori vuelve a murmurar su nombre en voz baja y Umi se pregunta porque tardo tanto en darse cuenta acerca de sus sentimientos.

"Kotori" murmura Umi y en ese instante Kotori se levantó rápidamente como si estuviera cometiendo un grave error "¿Kotori?"

"Quiero estar segura de algo" dice Kotori y Umi deja escapar un suspiro porque sabe hacia dónde va esto, pero está demasiado avergonzada por lo que acababa de suceder para decir alguna otra cosas que no fuera el nombre de la chica junto a ella.

"Kotori"

"¿Qué pasa si…?" Kotori dice de repente "¿Y si Eli-chan llega aquí en este momento y dice que está enamorada de ti? ¿Qué harías?"

Umi se lleva su mano a su rostro, por supuesto que preguntaría eso.

"No me digas que nunca lo imaginaste Umi-chan"

"Por supuesto que lo hice" dijo Umi levantándose de la cama y sentándose, no le gustaba hablar de estas cosas, la hacían sentir sumamente incomoda, pero necesitaba dejar las cosas claras con Kotori, estas dudas no le hacían bien a ninguna de las dos "Soñaba con eso…a veces el sueño era tan real que me despertaba pensando que realmente sucedía y entonces me daba cuenta que no era verdad…porque Eli estaba en Rusia y todas nos habíamos separado, entonces lo único que quería era volver a dormirme y continuar con el sueño"

"Y entonces EliUmi tendrían un final feliz" dijo Kotori con un dejo de amargura en su voz y se mordió los labios por la forma en que salió, tenía que recordarse que Eli-chan era su amiga y la quería…la quería demasiado

"Eli nunca me lo diría…ella no siente lo mismo por mi"

"Eso debe de ser doloroso"

"Ya no me siento de esa manera hacia ella"

"No creo que puedas pasar años de tu vida amando a alguien y luego simplemente dejar que todo se acabe" dijo Kotori llevándose su mano derecha a la cicatriz en su rostro "Quiero a Eli-chan, pero no puedo evitar estar celosa…Eli-chan es…Eli-chan"

"Kotori" dijo Umi en total calma y Kotori se da cuenta que las mejillas de Umi se estaban poniendo rojas "Eli fue mi primer amor…pero tú eres el ultimo"

Kotori solo puede ver sinceridad en la mirada de Umi y sin pensarlo vuelve a besarla.

"Umi-chan…te amo" separándose del beso y poniendo un poco de distancia entre ellas "Pero si me ves…te asustaras…todas las cicatrices"

Al escuchar las palabras de Kotori, Umi recuerda las que tiene en los brazos pero a diferencia de Kotori, ella es quien se las ha infligido a sí misma, las de Kotori fueron hechas por ese hombre…ese horrible hombre que gracias al cielo está muerto.

"Te amo"

"¿Lo haces?"

"No tienes idea de cuánto" ahora es Umi quien inicia el beso, la vergüenza que sentía al principio han desparecido y ahora lo único que tiene en mente es demostrarle a Kotori que la ama, que no tiene por qué dudar más…que confié mas en ella misma

Alguien dice por favor…tal vez Umi…tal vez Kotori…tal vez los dos…pero al instante están demasiado ocupadas para hablar.

.

.

.

Umi abre lentamente los ojos para encontrar a Kotori mirándola con una gran sonrisa en su rostro que hace sonrojar a Umi al darse cuenta de la condición en la que esta, se lleva su mano a su cuello al sentir un pequeño ardor y se da cuenta del porque…da gracias a quien sea de que están en invierno, seria problemático usar una bufanda en primavera.

"Sobre esas marcas" dice Kotori trazando con sus dedos las cicatrices en el brazo de Umi, haciendo que esta se estremeciera ante el tacto "Quiero que pares…Umi-chan no quiero que te sigas lastimando"

"Lo haré" responde Umi y se sorprende con la facilidad con la que acepta "Pero tú tampoco tienes que dudar más"

"No lo haré" dijo Kotori con una gran sonrisa tomando la mano de Umi "Umi-chan era tan linda cuando decía mi nombre con esa voz y…"

"¡Waa!" grito rápidamente Umi tapándose los oídos y sentándose pero al darse cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda se volvió a cubrir con las mantas, dejando solo sus ojos al descubierto, ganándose una risita de Kotori

"¡Estuviste genial Umi-chan!"

"¡Kotori!"

"Definitivamente no moriré" dijo Kotori con voz seria apretando la mano de Umi "No haremos nada con la segunda persona, porque solo un monstruo le arrebataría la felicidad a una de sus amigas…Eli-chan jamás se atrevería a hacerle daño a nuestros padres y yo no me atrevería a lastimar a su madre o a Arisa-chan"

"Había olvidado que Maki y Nico ya no participan en esta cosa enfermiza"

"No te preocupes…viviré Umi-chan, no pienso morir" Kotori sonrió y Umi le devolvió la sonrisa "El solo hecho de haberte conocido, me hace muy feliz…y estaré feliz el tiempo que tenga el placer de tu compañía, así sean diez minutos, dos años o treinta años…

Umi estaba a punto de abrir la boca para hablar pero un golpe en la puerta la detuvo.

"¿Kotori? ¿Estás ahí?" la voz de la madre de Kotori hizo que ambas se miraran alarmadas y como impulsada por un resorte Umi se bajó de la cama y tomando una manta Kotori le indico por señas que se metiera en el closet y Umi obedeció enseguida; tomando la ropa de Umi y metiéndola bajo la cama, Kotori se tapó hasta el cuello y tomando una profunda respiración intento calmarse.

"P-puedes entrar mama" la voz de Kotori temblaba y se maldijo internamente por esto

"¿Te sientes mal?" pregunto alarmada su madre al verla acostada cuando apenas eran las 7 de la noche

"No…solo tenía un poco de sueño"

"¿Cómo estás? Estos últimos días has estado muy decaída" dijo Minami-san sentándose en la orilla de la cama de su hija "La noche pasada tuviste una pesadilla… ¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

"No…estaré bien"

"¿Sabes lo de Ayase Shirou?" Kotori asintio en respuesta y su madre toma su mano, era imposible no enterarse, lo pasaron en todos los noticieros, la forma en que murió levanto como siempre el morbo de los periodistas y del público "Estoy feliz por eso…si pudiera le construiría un monumento a quien lo hizo"

"Mama…"

"Soy tan feliz de quien lastimo a mi niña haya pagado por fin…vamos a superar esto Kotori" dijo su madre con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas "Shimako me dijo que en Alemania hay avances sobre una nueva medicación que puede hacer que el tumor se reduzca y sea operable"

"Seria genial" respondió Kotori, sentía como si una puerta se estuviera abriendo ante ella "Pero si nos vamos a Alemania estaré lejos de mis amigas"

"Estoy segura que ahora sería diferente…son mayores por lo que no perderían el contacto" Kotori volvió a asentir, hará lo que sea por vivir, por tener un futuro con Umi "Tengo que hablarle a tu padre con respecto a esto"

Minami-san se levantó y al dar unos pasos sintió algo que se enredaba en sus pies y al bajar la mirada se encontró con un sostén y agachándose lo levanto, Kotori quería desaparecer en ese momento.

"¡Es mío!" exclamo rápidamente Kotori sonriendo nerviosamente, pero su madre no la escucho, solo miraba detenidamente la prenda en sus manos

"¿Entonces porque está escrito Sonoda Umi en el?" pregunto su madre, dejando a Kotori con la boca entreabierta ¿¡Quien le pone nombre a sus sostenes!?

Sin soltar el sostén, Minami-san se dirigió a el closet que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación y lo abrió de un golpe, haciendo que Umi cayera, envuelta solo por una sabana.

"B-b-b-buenas noches Minami-san" dijo Umi con un hilo de voz, la mujer mayor solo se llevó la mano a la cabeza y dejando escapar un suspiro se dirigió a la salida.

"Tienen 10 minutos para cambiarse y bajar" dicho esto cerró la puerta tras de si

"Umi-chan ¿¡Porque le pones nombre a tu sostén!?"

"¡No fui yo! ¡Furukawa-san lo hizo!" exclamo Umi refiriéndose a la mujer que se encargaba de mandar la limpieza en su casa "Tu mama me matara"

"No creo que mama haga eso" dijo Kotori levantándose y poniéndose sus sostén mientras veía a su novia sentada en el suelo murmurando cosas bastante depresivas "Pero mi papa…"

Umi se levantó rápidamente y empezó a cambiarse, nunca había conocido al padre de Kotori, sabía que él y Minami-san no vivían juntos, pero aun así eran buenos amigos y que Kotori no llevaba su apellido, pero solo eso.

"¿C-crees que debería escapar por la ventana?" pregunto débilmente Umi y Kotori soltó una risita, tomando la mano de Umi la condujo escaleras abajo para encontrase con su madre sentada en la sala mientras bebía una taza de té; en cuanto las vio les indico que se sentaran y ambas chicas obedecieron de inmediato.

"Así que…tú y Umi-chan" dijo la madre de Kotori torpemente, no creía que a ningún padre le gustaría encontrar a su hija en ese tipo de situación aunque agradecía que fuera Umi con quien la había encontrado "¿Desde cuándo empezaron a salir?"

"Tiene 11 días" respondio Kotori, porque parecía que Umi había entrado en un estado de shock "Perdón por no habértelo contado"

"Solo 11 días y ya están…haciendo…eso… ¿No creen que es demasiado pronto?"

"Bueno, Umi-chan no puede dejarme embarazada así que" dijo Kotori sonriendo pero su madre no le devolvió la sonrisa "Lo siento"

"Estoy en casa" la voz del padre de Kotori las interrumpió al entrar a la sala y Umi casi se desmaya del susto "Oh ¿Alguna reunión?"

"Te he dicho que no fumes dentro de esta casa y mucho menos si Kotori está presente" dijo Minami-san tomando el cigarro que el hombre sostenía y tirándolo por la ventana "Siéntate Akihiko, eres su padre así que tienes que participar en esta conversación"

"Vale" dijo Akihiko sentándose y viendo a Umi que no paraba de temblar "¿Está bien esta chica?"

"¡M-mi nombre es Sonoda Umi! ¡Por favor no me mate!"

"Oh Sonoda, ¿Tu padre es Sonoda Keima?" Umi asintió repetidas veces en respuesta "Ese tonto y yo fuimos a la misma universidad, ahora ambos somos escritores de renombre…aunque mis trabajos son diferentes ¿No Kotori?"

"Si, mi papa escribe Boys Love" dijo Kotori mirando a Umi y esta se sonrojo al instante ante la declaración "Sus novelas son estupendas"

"Me halagas hija mía…ojala Misaki pensara lo mismo…ese mocoso…" la tos fingida de la madre de Kotori y su mirada de enojo hizo que Akihiko dejara de hablar "Entonces ¿De qué me perdí?"

"Encontré a Kotori haciendo…mejor dicho acabando de hacer…eso…ya sabes"

"Oh sexo" dijo el padre de Kotori, haciendo que Umi y Minami-san se sonrojaran al instante y Kotori lanzara una risita nerviosa, el escritor parecía impasible, hasta que comprendió por completo el asunto y su mirada se volvió furiosa, lo que provoco que Umi tomara de los hombros a Kotori escondiéndose detrás de ella "¿¡Quién demonios fue el desgraciado que se metió con mi hija!? ¡Pásame mi espada para ir contra el! ¡Lo matare!"

"Cálmate…tu ni siquiera tienes una espada" dijo Minami-san tomando el brazo del hombre y haciendo que se sentara "No fue un chico, fue…Umi-chan"

"¿Una chica? ¿Desde cuándo a Kotori le gustan las chicas?" pregunto Akihiko pareciendo reflexionar "Es cierto, de pequeña jamás paraba de hablar de una tal Umi"

"¡Perdon!" exclamo Umi levantándose y haciendo un sinfín de reverencias

"Cálmate Umi-chan" dijo Minami-san, estaba empezando a sentir pena por la pobre chica "No es que este molesta"

"Habla por ti"

"Akihiko tu sales con un chico 10 años menor que tú, así que no hables"

"Perdón, continua"

"Solo…me hubiera gustado que me lo dijeras y sigo pensando que fue muy rápido, eso sin contar que solo tienen 16 años"

"Aunque yo lo hice a los 14 y tú a los 15 Sayuki"

"No estas ayudando"

"Lo siento"

"De una u otra manera estoy…tranquila al saber que sales con Umi-chan" dijo su madre sonriendo haciendo que Umi se relajara un poco, pero no duro mucho al ver el aura maligna que emanaba del padre de Kotori "Me recuerdas tanto a tu madre, ella tenía el mismo carácter que tu…la misma forma de ser, por eso no me preocupa, ya que sé que Kotori está en buenas manos"

"Gracias Minami-san" dijo Umi y Kotori tomo su mano "Em… ¿Akihiko-san?"

"¡Llámame Usami mocosa!"

"¡Sí! Usami-san…yo...amo a Kotori" empezó Umi temblando como una hojita de papel "No se preocupe…p-pienso cuidarla para siempre"

"Supongo que confiare en ti" dijo el padre de Kotori levantándose y pasándose una mano por el cabello "Eres la hija de Keima y él es un buen tipo…tendré una palabras con tu padre…ahora seremos familia…si me permiten"

Diciendo esto el padre de Kotori salió de la casa.

"Perdónalo es algo raro, pero es un buen hombre" dijo Minami-san con una sonrisa amistosa "Cuida a mi hija Umi-chan"

"Lo haré"

"Bien, entonces…toma" dijo Mimani-san entregándole su sostén a Umi "Debí haberlo sospechado desde el principio…la habitación olía raro"

"¡Umi-chan no te desmayes!"

.

.

.

Nico solo se la pasaba dando vueltas en la cama, eran las once de la noche y no podía dormir, no era por las pesadillas que había vuelto a tener desde hace una semana, era porque no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto de Maki.

"Estando aquí no resolveré nada" se dijo Nico y levantándose se dirigió a la salida de su pequeño apartamento para encontrase a su madre sentada en la mesa de la cocina viendo unas fotos "¿Mama?"

"Ah Nico, ¿Qué haces despierta? Pensé que decías que el dormir bien ayudaba a la piel" dijo su madre con una pequeña sonrisa

"Pensaba ir a ver a Maki-chan" dijo Nico, al principio pensó en inventar algo pero era mejor empezar a ser sincera desde ahora "¿Y esas fotos?"

"Son de la boda de tu padre y yo… ¿Por qué piensa ir a visitar a Maki-chan a esta hora? Nico miro nerviosa a su madre y se sentó a su lado, quizá este era el momento

"Estoy preocupada por ella, tuvimos una pelea y quiero arreglarlo" dijo Nico viendo las fotos de la boda de sus padres, se preguntaba si alguna vez se casaría con Maki "Ella puede ser una cabezota a veces, pero no puedo dejarla sola"

"Es tu mejor amiga ¿No? Es normal preocuparse por ella" Era ahora o nunca

"N-no es mi mejor amiga…bueno si lo es, pero…es mi novia" el silencio que siguió se hizo eterno para Nico, se encontraba con los puños fuertemente apretados y mirando hacia su regazo, no se atrevía a mirar a su madre.

"Vaya…vaya" Nico alzo la vista para encontrar a su madre jugando con sus dedos y mirándose completamente sorprendida "Entonces… ¿Te gustan las chicas?"

"Me gusta Maki-chan" respondió simplemente Nico y su madre dejo escapar un suspiro "Yo sigo siendo la misma Nico…amo las cosas rosas y los brownies con chispitas de chocolate…los peluches y…no he cambiado nada"

"Justo hoy en el trabajo una compañera me dijo que su hijo tenía novio y que su padre se había molestado y lo había llevado a cazar" dijo la madre de Nico aun sin ver a su hija "¿Qué crees que dijo el chico en la cacería?"

"No lo sé"

"¡No papa! ¡No mates a Bambi!" dijo su madre dejando escapar una risita y Nico la imito "Supongo que lo sabía…las madres siempre lo saben, el que no quieran darse cuenta es una cosa"

"¿me odias?"

"Jamás" respondió su madre viéndola por fin y abrazándola "Tu sabes Nico, creo que ningún padre cuando su hijo o hija le da esta clase de notica, piensa ¡Wow que genial! Pero un buen padre quiere a su hijo no importa que y yo soy ese tipo de madre"

Nico no respondió solo le devolvió el abrazo a su mama, mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de alivio, estaba segura que si su papa estuviera vivo hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera.

"Necesito ir a ver a Maki-chan" dijo Nico separándose de su madre

"Te acompañare" respondió su madre tomando las llaves de la casa y dirigiéndose a la puerta "No estaré tranquila si te dejo ir sola"

"Gracias mama"

"Gracias a ti por confiar en mi…solo aun no traigas a Maki-chan a casa, necesito un poco de tiempo para asimilarlo"

"Si, entiendo"

.

.

.

"Debo de llamarla" se dijo Maki tomando su teléfono y viendo el nombre de Nico en su lista de contactos, hace dos horas que estaba en la misma situación "Deja de ser una idiota Nishikino Maki"

"Ojos, mirad por última vez. Brazos, dad vuesto último abrazo. Y labios, que sois puertas del aliento, sellad con un último beso" la voz de Nico sorprendió a Maki que dejo caer su celular, Nico se encontraba en su ventana y movía sus manos de forma teatral "Te cojo la palabra, Julieta. Dime tan solo: "¡Amado mío!", dame ese nuevo bautismo, y nunca, ¡oh!, nunca volveré a ser Romeo"

"¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo?"

"¡Sígueme el juego Maki-chan!" exclamo Nico fingiendo molestia y entrando a la habitación de Maki "Fue difícil aprenderme eso…tus padres me lo dijeron"

Maki se llevó una mano a la cara, ¿Podrían acaso sus padres ser normales? Pero el que Nico estuviera aquí era algo bueno, Maki sintió como si un gran peso acabara de ser quitado de sus hombros.

"¿Cómo entraste?"

"Tus padres me dejaron entrar" dijo Nico sentándose a un lado de Maki "Corren a las 11 de la noche…definitivamente hay algo raro en ellos, aun así mami suegra y papi suegro me caen bien"

Maki no respondió solo se quedó mirando sus manos, Nico hablaba como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si esta última semana no hubiera pasado y eso ponía feliz y molesta a Maki, las dos emociones a la vez.

"P-perdón por haberte gritado" dijo Maki en voz baja y Nico sonrió tomando su mano, sabía que para Maki disculparse era una tarea titánica "Yo solo…"

"Lo entiendo, perdón Maki-chan…tenía que haber reaccionado, debería haber impedido que hicieras eso" dijo Nico su visión se estaba volviendo borrosa por las lágrimas "Te dije que cargaría con la mitad de tu dolor pero no lo cumplí…lo siento"

"Solo he soñado con eso…es imposible para mi dormir ahora" dijo Maki dejando que las lágrimas cayeran "Solo quiero olvidar esto Nico-chan…es demasiado, cuando como, casi siempre vomito después…ya que no puedo evitar pensar en cómo quedo ese hombre…cualquier ruido me recuerda a su huesos y…he deseado morirme para ya no sentir esto…"

"¡No vuelvas a decir esto!" exclamo Nico tomando de los hombros a Maki "No te atrevas Maki-chan… ¿¡Cómo crees que me sentiría si tu mueres!? No te puedes rendir…no después de haber pasado por tanto…tendremos nuestro futuro feliz"

"¿Cómo?"

"Veamos…Maki-chan se convertirá en una gran compositora, idols, cantantes, productores de doramas y anime ¡Todos querrán que Maki-chan componga algún tema!" dijo Nico con una gran sonrisa acostándose e indicándole a Maki que se acostara junto a ella "La gran Nico se convertirá en la mejor idol de Japón, eso gracias a su lindura y a las composiciones de Maki-sama"

"Creería que será más por la segunda"

"Cierra los ojos y déjame continuar" dijo Nico y extrañamente Maki la obedeció "Nozomi volverá a ser humana gracias a ese niño Kuro y estudiara psicología o algo así…empezara a salir con Eli que olvidara esas extrañas ideas de medicina y se convertirá en una famosa bailarina de ballet…supongo que ellas serán las primeras en querer tener un bebe, el primero lo tendrá Nozomi y el segundo Eli"

"Tus ideas son extrañas Nico-chan"

"¡No son extrañas! Eso va igual para nosotras, si algún día quieres un bebe, no pienso ser la única que lo tenga, tú también tendrás que hacerlo" dijo Nico y vio el sonrojo en el rostro de Maki que mantenía los ojos cerrados "En cuanto a Umi y Kotori por supuesto ellas estarán juntas, pero no vivirán aquí… ¡Vivirán en Francia! Umi será una escritora tan famosa como su padre y Kotori una diseñadora de modas…así es como será…nuestras vidas serán felices y nuestros futuros brillantes"

"Suena demasiado bueno"

"Pensé que ya te habías dormido"

"Hablas demasiado Nico-chan, es imposible" dijo Maki abriendo los ojos "¿T-te podrías quedar esta noche?"

"Oh, Maki-chan quiere hacerle cosas sucias a Nico Ni"

"¡N-no es eso!" exclamo Maki completamente roja "S-solo…no importa"

"Maki-chan"

"Estoy dormida"

"Esto va a sonar raro, pero a veces siento como si estuviera en una película…cuando estoy contigo" dijo Nico con las mejillas sonrojadas "C-cuando estoy contigo…la cámara, no estoy segura de cómo decirlo ¿Primer plano? Sí, creo que eso, entonces nosotras somos las únicas personas en el marco…¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?"

"No"

"¡T-tu eres el primer plano idiota!" exclamo Nico y al instante abrazo a Maki enterrando su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello

"¡Ueh! ¡Nico-chan!"

"¡Guarda silencio y duérmete!"

"¡No puedo dormir si estas así!"

"¿Estar cerca de Nico te emociona?"

"¡Cállate!"

"¿Sientes cositas Maki-sama?"

"¡Pervertida!"

"¡Auch! ¡No tenías que tírame de la cama!"

.

.

.

Este lugar es blanco…los edificios, las calles, la ropa de las personas, estas tienen el cabello negro y los ojos del mismo color en contraste con su piel pálida ¿Acaso existe el sol? Porque ninguna de las chicas lo han visto, hay luz, no es de noche, pero no hay sol.

"Interesante ¿no?" la voz de Yami las hace darse vuelta y la ven sonriendo ante ellas, viéndola en ese lugar ya no les parece tan extraña, tan fuera de lugar, ahora ellas son las que se sienten así "Bienvenidas a mi mundo"

"¿Entonces que eres?" Pregunto Nozomi, hace tan solo unos minutos se encontraba en la habitación de Eli sintiendo lastima de sí misma por haberla rechazado y ahora se encontraba aquí "¿De dónde vienes?"

"Soy de otro mundo…miles de años en el futuro" contesto Yami viendo a su alrededor "Makoto nii-chan les conto de los diferentes mundos…siéntanse privilegiadas de conocer el mío"

"Todo este lugar parece extraño" dijo Maki viendo a las personas que caminaban por las aceras, todos parecían que no las notaban

"¿Enserio? A mí lo que me parece extraño es su mundo…síganme" dice Yami entrando al rascacielos que se encuentras frente a ellas "Solo quería explicarles un poco mi mundo…todas piensan que soy mmm un tipo de monstruo, pero yo no encuentro nada de malo en lo que hago"

"¿Cómo no puede ser malo lo que haces?" pregunto Umi frunciendo el ceño, habían entrado al edificio y se dirigían a un elevador

"Para nosotros no es malo…ese concepto no lo utilizamos, al igual que emociones primitivas" dijo Yami presionando el botón que las llevaría al último piso "Ya saben, amor, odio, rencor, deseo…esas emociones no existen aquí…todos aquí somos felices y para lograr esa felicidad las emociones primitivas deben desparecer"

"Pero eso es lo que hace a un ser humano" dijo Kotori y Yami volteo en su dirección "Ya que ustedes son de otro mundo, eso los hace seres humanos también"

"Si…podríamos llamarnos humanos por las características físicas, pero nuestras emociones difieren con las suyas, al igual que nuestro estilo de vida" Yami salió del elevador seguida de las chicas y se detuvo frente a una puerta donde dándose vuelta se recargo en ella y su mirada se quedó clavada en las chicas "Aquí no existe la muerte…nacen, crecen, pero no mueren, tampoco llegan a esa etapa tan asquerosa que ustedes llaman vejez, todos llegamos solo a los 30 años"

"Pero si eso pasara el mundo se sobre poblaría" dijo Eli, había tomado el lugar más alejado de Nozomi

"No acabo de decir que no existen las emociones primitivas…por lo tanto el deseo sexual esta fuera de lugar, nadie aquí se siente atraído por alguien, ya sea chico o chica, eso no existe; cuando nacemos los científicos son los que se encargan de ponernos en las familias correctas, en las que mejor se adapten a nosotros y aquí es donde todo empieza"

Yami dándose vuelta abrió la puerta y al entrar se detuvieron al instante, en recipientes parecidos a tubos de ensayos se encontraban lo que parecían bebes, todos menores de un año, flotando en un líquido verdoso y a su alrededor varios hombres y mujeres con bata blancas verificando su progreso.

"Ya no se necesita la concepción natural…los seres humanos nacen aquí, así que cuando uno de nosotros muere por algún accidente, por un salvaje o simplemente siente que ya vivió lo suficiente y desea morir…uno de estos bebes sale de su capullo e ingresa a nuestra sociedad, donde es asignado a la familia que mejor le convenga"

"¿Acabas de decir salvajes? ¿Quiénes son ellos?" pregunto Eli llevándose una mano a la cabeza, este lugar olía extraño y se estaba empezando a sentir mareada

"Personas que no se quieren adaptar a las normas…cuando este nuevo cambio para la sociedad empezó, hace aproximadamente cinco mil años, hubo personas que no lo quisieron aceptar así que escaparon hacia las partes más solitarias de la tierra, al principio nuestra gente intento atraparlos pero debido a tantas muertes, se desistió y se les deja en paz…aunque viven en situaciones precarias, plantas, frutos, animales están casi extintos así que conseguir alimento se hace sumamente difícil"

"Ellos solo están sufriendo" dijo Nozomi

"Si, pero realmente no lo entiendo ¿Por qué se resisten al cambio si este les trae felicidad eterna?"

"Así como ustedes no los entienden, ellos tampoco los entienden a ustedes" dijo Kotori ganándose la atención de Yami "Ellos están acostumbrados a una forma de vida…Yami-chan ¿Te imaginas si intentaran meterte todas esas emociones primitivas y obligarte a envejecer?"

"¡Seria horrible!" respondió Yami aterrorizada

"Es lo mismo para ellos, quitarles las emociones con las que siempre han vivido…se sentirían muertos si lo hacen" dijo Kotori sonriéndole dulcemente y Yami asintió lentamente "Ahora entiendo un poco lo que haces, para ti Yami-chan lo que nos estás haciendo no es malo…es solo una diversión"

"¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso Kotori!?" exclamo Umi dando un paso adelante pero Kotori le indicó que se detuviera

"¡Exacto, exacto! Kotori-neechan es sumamente lista, para nosotros ustedes son solo una diversión, este juego es muy popular entre los niños de mi edad, por supuesto el grupo que gana queda exento de volver a jugar…y gana su final feliz"

"Me sigue pareciendo macabro…jugar con la vida de los seres humanos" dijo Maki cruzándose de brazos

"Para nosotros es un deporte…en varios países de su mundo se celebra algo llamado…Corrida de toros ¿cierto? Todos aplauden y gritan mientras un hombre masacra a un pobre animal…eso es un deporte y nadie acusa al torero de asesino, cuando le corta las orejas a ese animal…se va desangrado…a ese hombre incluso lo cargan como si fuera un héroe, para nosotros es algo parecido, pero lo menos ustedes tienen la posibilidad de salir con vida"

Umi apretó los puños y estaba a punto de reclamarle a Yami pero Kotori la volvió a detener.

"Tú no tienes la culpa Yami-chan" dijo Kotori ganándose la mirada de incredulidad de casi todas, menos de Nozomi "Ya que eso es lo normal en tu mundo, para nosotras es malo porque no somos de este mundo, es como cuando a un niño se le enseña desde pequeño que robar es malo y en cambio a otro le dicen que es bueno…el niño crece con la mentalidad de lo que cree normal"

"¡Kotori-neechan me está empezando a gustar mucho!" exclamo Yami dándole un abrazo a Kotori, haciendo que Umi frunciera el ceño

"Por supuesto que ustedes no podían ser dioses" murmuro Umi pero lo suficientemente audible para que Yami escuchara

"¿Dioses? Ni siquiera creo que existan" dijo Yami encogiéndose de hombros "En su mundo la mayoría de las personas creen en Dios…aquí no es así…es como creer en Santa Claus en su mundo"

Ante esas palabras Maki se tensó y Nico dejo escapar un suspiro, ya vería que le inventaba después.

"Si existiera… ¿Por qué hay tanto sufrimiento en el mundo? Niños muriéndose de hambre, muertos en guerras, abusados… ¿Sabes lo que se siente, cierto Eli-neechan?"

"¡No vuelvas a mencionar eso!" exclamo Nozomi viendo como Eli daba unos cuantos pasos hacia tras y se ponía pálida mientras Yami se reía

"El punto es que si Dios existiera entonces sería como un viejo rey gordo y feo que solo se la pasa disfrutando de comida y mujeres mientras ve como su pueblo sufre…¿Qué clase de Dios es ese? Por eso en este mundo no existen tonterías como esas, como se los dije nadie sufre aquí…todo es paz y ustedes pueden conseguirla si logran terminar el juego"

"Respecto al juego" dijo Nozomi mirando fijamente a Yami "Tengo una pregunta acerca de la segunda persona"

"¿Eh? ¿Cuál es?"

"Antes de eso…acabas de decir que no creen en ningún Dios, creo que eso se debe a que ustedes tienen las capacidades que tendría un Dios" dijo Nozomi y Yami asintió "¿Eso significa que puedes saber lo que estoy pensando?"

"¡Sí! Es sumamente divertido meterse en sus cabezas"

"Entonces respecto a la segunda persona…" Nozomi se le quedo viendo a Yami con una pequeña sonrisa como invitándola a que leyera los suyos en ese momento

"S-si…no rompería ninguna regla pero ¿Quién se ofrecería? Oh entiendo…pero…supongo que sería divertido ver eso…mmm jaja si, si…tengo ganas de ver su rostro en ese momento…no, esa parte no puedo cumplirla porque no será divertido… ¡Vale! ¡Aceptado!"

"¿Qué demonios…?" pregunto Maki viendo el extraño intercambio que Nozomi y Yami tenían.

"Gracias Yami-chan"

"Aah supongo que con esto sus posibilidades de ganar el juego han aumentado…por el momento es hora de que regresen a su mundo…padre me está llamando y a él no le gusta esto, si a veces se dan casos de seres con fallos, nos veremos"

.

.

.

Nico abrió lentamente los ojos, para acostumbrase a la luz normal de su apartamento.

"¡Espera! ¿Estoy en casa?" se preguntó Nico viendo a su alrededor, el reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana, así que su mama debía de estar durmiendo "Esa maldita mocosa…estaba en casa de Maki-chan, tenía que haberme dejado ahí"

"Parece que ustedes le caen muy bien a Yami" la voz de Shirahane Makoto hizo que Nico lo buscara rápidamente para encontrarlo sentado en el sofá, con una botella de alcohol en la mano, ya no tenía sus lentes ni su sudadera con capucha, vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla sucios con lo que parecían manchas de sangre y una camisa sencilla de manga larga, su cabello morado le llegaba hasta los hombros y le cubría los ojos, pero Nico no necesitaba verlos para saber quién era.

"Mi mama" dijo Nico con un hilo de voz esperando lo peor

"Está dormida, lo mejor es que no hagas ruido para no despertarla" dijo Makoto llevándose la botella a los labios "Así que tú y Maki ya están fuera del juego…que afortunadas, Yami está siendo demasiado amable con ustedes"

"¡Solo es un pequeño monstruo!"

"Te equivocas Nicochi…fue un monstruo con nosotros…nunca tuvimos oportunidad, mis amigos morían uno a uno de diferentes maneras…solo pudimos cumplir la primera tarea, las otras dos fue imposible ¿Recuerdas que les conté que una mujer había hecho por nosotros lo que yo haría por ustedes?"

"Si"

"Pues bien, esa mujer mato a dos de mis amigas… ¿Tienes idea de quien fue en tu mundo? ¿Quién fue esa maldita?" Nico solo negó con la cabeza "¿No? Tu preciosa Maki-chan ¡Sorpresa! Esa maldita perra, aunque no puedo culparla, ella quería su deseo…era su última oportunidad"

"Eso significa que si nosotras fallamos… ¿Se repetirá lo mismo que pasa contigo?"

"Así es…solo una quedara y tendrá que hacer lo que yo estoy haciendo si quiere tener una oportunidad para hacer felices a sus amigos" Makoto se levantó tambaleándose y se acercó a Nico "Aunque la persona que queda desaparecerá si lo logra y sus recuerdos se borraran de la mente de sus amigos… ¡Desapareceré! Jajaja pero por mis amigas…por Nowaki-kun soy capaz de hacer lo que sea"

"¿Eli?"

"Exacto…es extraño como es que tienen la misma personalidad…me sentiré horrible cuando tenga que matarla"

"¿Qué?"

"Perdón, pero por mis preciados amigos soy capaz de matar al mismo Dios" llevando la mano detrás de su pantalón Makoto saco una pequeña pistola y le apunto a Nico "Estoy seguro que Yami encontrara esto divertido y Maki…tengo tantas ganas de ver su cara…¡Seguramente querrá matarme! Jajaja ¡Puedo imaginar la cara de tus amigas! ¡Sera tan divertido! Aah perdón…Nicochi"

**Y se acabó este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por leerlo, adoro escribir en la madrugada, todo está en silencio….bueno sin contar unos cuantos ruidos….p-pero no es como si tuviera miedo o algo xD**

**De nuevo gracias por leer, me encantaría saber lo que piensan de este capítulo y lo que creen que pasara con nuestra Nico, ah cierto sobre los oneshots, definitivamente los hare, esta semanas no creo subirlos porque acabo de regresar a la uni, tengo mi servicio y de pilón durante las próximas semanas no tengo acceso a la computadora hasta el viernes e.e así que no cuento con el suficiente tiempo u.u pero de que los escribiré los escribiré, solo necesito hacerme un huequito. Por cierto en este capítulo, se puede decir que hizo un cameo un personaje de cierto anime, que es mi placer culposo jaja ¿Alguien puede adivinar cuál es? jeje**

**Ahora si me despido, nos leemos la próxima semana y que la fuerza los acompañe :3 *Se va a ver si ya hay link de descarga de la segunda parte de la visual novel yuri Flowers que salió hoy en Japón***


	11. Algún Día…Nos Volveremos A Ver

**Hola de nuevo, muchas gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y follows, pero más importante, muchas gracias por leer esta historia sacada de mi loca imaginación, fruto de jugar un sinfín de visual y leer novelas de misterio y temita, me hace muy feliz saber que les está gustando anqué sea un poquito.**

_**Algún Día…Nos Volveremos A Ver**_

"Bam" dijo Makoto con una sonrisa burlona, mientras Nico por instinto cerraba los ojos "Que sencillo será esto ¿No piensas suplicar Nicochi?"

"No me llames así" contesto Nico abriendo los ojos intentando estar lo más firme que pudiera, aunque por dentro estuviera temblando de miedo "Solo Nozomi hace eso y tú no eres ella"

"Por supuesto que no soy ella…así como tú tampoco eres la Nico de mi mundo, porque ella está muerta…todos están muertos"

Nico solo se quedó observando como Makoto se dejaba caer de rodillas y empezar a murmurar cosas que no alcanzaba a comprender, tenía que pensar rápido que hacer, quitarle la pistola estaba fuera de cuestión, jamás ganaría en fuerza.

Tragando saliva podía sentir como el sudor iba resbalando por su cara, hacia un frio horrible estaba segura de eso, pero era el miedo…el miedo era lo que estaba provocando que su flequillo se pegara a su frente y una fuerte opresión en la boca del estómago; dejo escapar un suspiro y moviendo lentamente su mano la introdujo en su bolsillo para intentar mandar un mensaje…era su única salida.

"Sabes" la voz de Makoto hizo que Nico diera un saltito y aferrara con su mano derecha su celular como si su vida dependiera de ello "Nosotros éramos muy parecidos a ustedes, preocupándonos los unos por los otros, sentíamos que podíamos hacer todo y enfrentar a todos si estábamos juntos…pero solo era una estúpida ilusión…tu adorada Maki de otro mundo vino y… ¡Bam! Destruyo todo lo que amaba"

"¡T-tu puedes romper eso!" exclamo Nico, no podía morir, no quería…solo de pensarlo sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear "Esa persona no era Maki-chan…Maki-chan jamás haría algo así, ella…"

"¡Silencio!" exclamo Makoto levantándose y apuntándole con la pistola "¿Por qué ustedes tendrían una oportunidad cuando nosotros no la tuvimos? No, así no funcionan las cosas para mi"

"¿Piensas matarme?" pregunto Nico dando un paso hacia atrás, quizá si llegaba hasta la puerta tendría una oportunidad, Makoto sonrió ante la pregunta y bajando su mirada en la pistola empezó a jugar con ella "Si haces eso, Yami pensara que hiciste trampa"

"No pensara eso, yo estoy teniendo una segunda oportunidad ¿No conocen cual es mi verdadero papel aquí?" Nico negó rápidamente con la cabeza, necesitaba hacer un poco de tiempo "Es una lástima que nunca lo sabrás"

Makoto alzo la pistola apuntando a Nico, tenía una sonrisa maniaca estampada en su rostro, Nico sin pensarlo se dio media vuelta dispuesta a correr hacia la puerta cuando un fuerte estruendo hizo eco en el pequeño apartamento y Nico sintió un horrible dolor en la pierna que la hizo caer enseguida.

Gimiendo de dolor fijo su vista en su pierna izquierda donde la sangre se estaba empezando a expandir y a gotear en el suelo, su mente rápidamente sufrió un deja vu yendo al día en que unos hombres habían matado a su padre y sus hermanos.

"¿Recordando algo? Intentare que no les duela mucho Nico-chan" ante esas palabras Nico abrió los ojos como platos, eran las mismas palabras que esos hombres le habían dicho cuando iban disparándole a sus seres queridos y esa voz; sacando fuerzas de a saber dónde, tomando impulso Nico se intentó levantar pero fallo miserablemente, cayendo con un golpe seco "Lo recordaste"

"Lárgate de aquí…aléjate de mi hija" Nico levanto la cabeza con horror al reconocer la voz de su madre, la encontró apuntándole a la espalda a Makoto; cuando el padre de Nico había muerto, su mama había conseguido una pistola.

"_Es mejor estar preparadas para cualquier cosa" dijo su madre hace cuatro años, cuando Nico le pregunto porque la había comprado "Quizá si hace unos meses hubiéramos tenido un arma…pero ahora no dejare que nada te pase Nico"_

Makoto no respondió, solo sonreía sin apartar la vista de Nico ¿Morir? ¿Vivir? Para el esas palabras habían dejado de tener importancia, si lo mataban ahora estaría bien y si lo dejaban vivir…el problema sería para esas seis chicas, no para él.

"Yazawa-san…es mejor que baje el arma y regrese a su dormitorio" murmuro Makoto sin dejar de sonreírle a Nico que lo veía con los ojos casi desorbitados por el terror

"Te he dicho que te largues" volvió a repetir la madre de Nico sin dejar de apuntarle, aunque sus manos temblaban; Nico estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decirle que le hiciera caso a Makoto, pero otro disparo justo en la parte baja de la espalda, hizo que solo saliera un fuerte grito de dolor, si el primero había sido doloroso, este le decía quítate sin dudarlo.

"¡Nico!" exclamo su madre, pero ese fue el error que cometió, porque en el momento en que bajo su vista para ver a su hija, Makoto dio media vuelta y le apunto justo en la frente dándole un disparo fatal ante la horrorizada mirada de Nico.

"Le dije que regresara a su habitación, pero no quiso escucharme" dijo Makoto viendo como caía el cuerpo sin vida de la madre de Nico "¿Duele Nicochi?"

Nico no le respondió, era extraño pero el dolor de las balas había pasado a segundo término al ver a su madre en el suelo completamente inmóvil, la sangre estaba empezando a manchar el suelo, quería gritar pero solo permanecía con la boca abierta sin que ningún sonido fuera capaz de salir; recordaba el dolor que había sentido cuando habían muerto su padre y hermanos, pero el dolor que sentía en este momento era insoportable, por primera vez en su vida deseo morir.

"Mama…mama…" dijo Nico sollozando e intentando moverse para poder alcanzar la mano de su madre pero Makoto le dio un fuerte pisotón haciendo que Nico volviera a gritar "Maldito… ¡Muere! ¡Muere maldito!"

Makoto dejó escapar una carcajada, la cordura…la parte humana había desaparecido, es gracioso como las experiencias de su pasado lo habían llevado a romperse por completo, la línea entre la cordura y la razón ya no existían.

"¿Me ves bien Nicochi?" pregunto Makoto hincándose y acercando su rostro al de Nico, esta solo lo miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, para ella era horrible ver el parecido con Nozomi, si alguien lo veía podía fácilmente decir que era su hermano mayor "¿Crees que estoy loco? ¿Crees que lo que estoy haciendo es malo? Después de que te mate estoy seguro que tu preciosa Maki-chan se volverá alguien peor que yo, es una lástima que tu no vayas a ver esa preciosa transformación"

Makoto solo sonreirá mientras ponía la boquilla del arma en la cien de Nico, esta le escupió, ganándose una patada en el estómago que la dejo sin aire.

"No, no…no seas maleducada Nicochi" dijo Makoto volviéndole a apuntar a Nico, esta solo cerro los ojos, estaba bien que se acabara, pensó…ya que no quería seguir sintiendo el dolor que la llenaba al ver a su madre en ese estado; solo se escuchó una especie de "click" pero ningún dolor vino después, abriendo los ojos Nico enfoco a Makoto que veía su arma con incredulidad para después volver a posar su mirada en ella "No creas que te has salvado…esa herida, a saber que órganos afecto y si no es por eso, simplemente morirás desangrada"

Makoto dejó escapar un suspiro y silbando se dirigió hacia la puerta, tendría que estar más atento de ahora en adelante, ya que en cuanto esas chicas vieran a su amiga intentarían encontrarlo con muchas más fuerza que antes y entonces…él estaba seguro que ya no serían las mismas niñas dulces con las que una vez hablo.

"Todos cambiamos…el mundo nos hace cambiar, nosotros somos los que decidimos hacia qué lado cambiar" con esas últimas palabras Makoto abrió la puerta y dirigiéndole una última mirada a Nico salió del apartamento.

Tomando una fuerte respiración, Nico se fue arrastrando poco a poco hacia donde estaba su madre, dejando tras de sí un rastro de sangre.

"Perdón mama" sollozo Nico en cuanto estuvo al lado de su madre, con una mueca de dolor se quitó el abrigo que traía y lo puso sobre el rostro de su madre, su cuerpo dolía tanto que pensaba que podía desmayarse en cualquier momento, intento impulsarse con sus codos para incorporarse pero apenas lo hizo, un horrible dolor recorrió su herida en su espalda, el dolor en la pierna había quedado olvidado "N-no las siento…no siento nada"

Nico no era idiota y sabía perfectamente lo que eso podía significar, por un momento pensó que quizá lo mejor era dejarse caer junto a su madre y simplemente cerrar los ojos, pero el rostro de Maki, su voz y ese futuro que le había prometido que compartirían juntas se presentó en su mente de forma clara, seguido por imágenes de sus amigas.

Volviendo a tomar aire saco su celular de la bolsa de su abrigo, pero al intentar prenderlo se dio cuenta que la batería había muerto, volvió a tomar aire, no podía entrar en pánico, por lo menos no más de lo que ya estaba, busco por la habitación hasta encontrar el teléfono que se encontraba en la sala, solo una llamada; intentando volver a ponerse en marcha pero al hacerlo otro fuerte grito de dolor escapo de sus labios y llevándose la mano a su estómago y sintió la humedad en la tela de su ropa, esa bala la había atravesado.

"Nico Nico Ni no se rinde" dijo con voz entrecortada mientras se arrastraba hasta el teléfono "Maki-chan…siéntete orgullosa de tener una novia tan genial…un día…le contaras a nuestros hijos que su mami era…era…increíblemente genial…Maki-chan…te amo…"

Poco a poco Nico empezó a sentir los parpados extremadamente pesados como si tuviera algo colgado de ellos y la obligaran a cerrarlos, dejando escapar un suspiro puso su mejilla en el suelo, estaba fresquito y se sentía bien, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa antes de cerrar por completo los ojos.

.

.

.

Como si la misma noche anunciara una tragedia había empezado a llover…una tormenta, haciendo que muchas casas en Tokio se quedaran sin suministro eléctrico. Eli se aferró fuertemente a sus mantas, no era solo la falta de luz, era una especie de mal presentimiento, desde que había llegado de ese extraño mundo lo había comenzado a sentir, ese mismo sentimiento que sintió cuando puso un pie en esa vieja estación.

"Nozomi" susurro encogiéndose todo lo que podía, se sentía patética por tenerle miedo a la oscuridad en estos momentos ¡Tenia 17 años! ¿Desde cuándo habia comenzado ese miedo? Claro…tenía que ver con que su padre siempre que "castigaba" a Arisa y a ella apagaba las luces, todas y era mucho peor el no poder ver el rostro de su padre, solo escuchaba su respiración solo eso, dejando a un lado las mantas se sentó y lentamente puso sus pies descalzos en el suelo, iría a ver a Arisa y todo estaría bien.

Empezó a caminar lentamente, guiada por la luz de su celular, solo se decía mentalmente que tenía que superar ese miedo, tenía que superar todo lo relacionado con el pasado, incluyendo a Nozomi; estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando un ladrido en la planta baja hizo que diera unos pasos hacia atrás enredándose con sus pies y cayéndose, golpeándose con la punta del tocador justo debajo de las costillas.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, se levantó y volvió a meterse en su cama, se sentía completamente patética por asustarse por un cachorro.

Sintió que alguien se acostaba a su lado y todo su cuerpo se puso tenso, debía recordarse que su padre estaba muerto, pero ese miedo seguía ahí y le aterrorizaba el pensar que nunca se iría.

"Todo está bien Elicchi" la voz de Nozomi le hizo dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio "Estaba dudosa de venir…quizá tu no quieres que este aquí"

Retirando las mantas de su cara, Eli tomo fuertemente la mano de Nozomi y esta le dio un leve apretón en respuesta.

"Lo siento, la manera en que me comporte antes fue sumamente infantil" dijo Eli, podía apreciar la silueta de Nozomi acostada junto a ella, igual que cuando era pequeña, su Nozomi siempre estaba con ella en estas circunstancias "Entiendo que tu no sientas lo mismo…q-quiero decir…Nozomi eres hermosa…yo no cumplo tus expectativas ¿no?"

"Elicchi es hermosa, estoy segura que podrías ser modelo si quisieras" dijo Nozomi y podía imaginar el sonrojo que tendría Eli en estos momentos "Te quiero, te quiero muchísimo pero no de manera romántica"

Nozomi odiaba mentir y esta era una de las mentiras más horribles que había dicho, pero intentaba convencerse a sí misma que era por su bien, por el bien de ambas.

"Entiendo" respondió Eli con un hilo de voz y Nozomi sabía que se estaba aguantando para no llorar "Solo quiero…solo quiero permanecer a tu lado Nozomi, quiero que sigamos siendo amigas, quiero construir un futuro para ti"

"¿Futuro?"

"Si, ¿Qué te gustaría ser Nozomi? Estoy segura que cuando todo esto termine y cumplamos el juego, tu podrás volver a ser humana y entonces…no importa si es como amigas, quiero que sigamos juntas Nozomi" la ilusión en la voz de Eli hacían que Nozomi sintiera ganas de llorar y un enorme dolor se apoderara de ella, si solo fuera egoísta olvidaría todo y abrazaría a Eli, le diría que también la ama, que incluso la ama más de lo que Eli cree amarla, pero acaso ¿No estaba siendo egoísta al privarle saber a Eli sus sentimientos?

Nozomi dejó escapar un suspiro y fijo su vista en el techo, la lámpara que se encontraba en el buro se encendió de repente, la luz había vuelto, Nozomi intento sentarse para levantarse pero el fuerte agarre de parte de Eli se lo impidió y sus ojos se encontraron con los de la chica que amaba, si, que fácil sería solo acercarse un poco y besarla, a los ojos de Nozomi, Eli se veía hermosa recostada en su almohada con el cabello rubio suelto, desparramado en ella.

"¿Dónde crees que vas?" pregunto Eli con voz seria y la forma en que vio a Nozomi hizo que esta última apartara la mirada enseguida para que Eli no notara el pequeño sonrojo "Somos amigas…es normal que las amigas duerman juntas…no me gustaría que eso cambiara, a menos ¿Te hago sentir incomoda?"

"No, no lo haces" respondió Nozomi volviéndose a acostar, _a menos que te refieras a la manera en que me miras y haces que un sin fin de mariposas empiecen a volar en mi estómago y mi cuerpo se caliente por completo…de ahí en fuera no me haces sentir incómoda para nada Elicchi. _Nozomi se regañó mentalmente por esos pensamientos "¿Aun te duele?"

"¿Eh?" Eli la miro confundida ante la pregunta y Nozomi estirando su mano, toco el costado de Eli, era donde se había golpeado hace un momento, Eli se sonrojo ante el contacto, ahora que le había declarado sus sentimientos a Nozomi y aunque esta la había rechazado…era como si sintiera ahora más que nunca la presencia de Nozomi y eso hacía que su corazón se acelerara mucho más que antes "Oh eso, está bien"

"Deberías de ponerte alcohol…se puede infectar" dijo Nozomi sin despegar su mano del costado de Eli, esta se preguntaba si Nozomi podía sentir el calor que se desprendía de ella, esperaba que no, no quería que se sintiera incomoda…como si quisiera tumbarla de espaldas en la cama y…ante estos pensamientos estaba segura que podría salirle humo por las orejas

"No es nada, es solo un rasguño" respondió Eli intentando sonreír, pero los nervios la traicionaban y más que sonrisa, parecía una mueca de dolor y así lo interpreto Nozomi.

"Elicchi" dijo Nozomi exasperada

"Me pondré una bandita y estaré bien" dijo Eli rogando que Nozomi quitara su mano de ahí, aun con la tela de su pijama lo siente, ¿Cómo se sentiría sin ella? Y el rostro de Eli vuelve a ponerse en llamas, ante la mirada confusa de Nozomi "No duele Nozomi"

"Deberías de cuidar mejor de ti misma Elicchi" dijo Nozomi retirando su mano y Eli dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio "Ya te he dicho que te pareces a Maki-chan en ese aspecto, ambas siempre intentan protegernos pero si se lastiman, nosotras somos las que nos preocupamos"

Eli no le respondió, solo bajo la cabeza como una niña que había sido regañada, así se sentía, aunque así había sido

"Tu podrías cuidar de mi entonces" dejo escapar Eli, sorprendiéndose ella misma por lo que había dicho y miro a Nozomi que se había puesto tensa al instante, dejando escapar un suspiro miro a los ojos a Eli, no se la estaba poniendo fácil, no cuando se veía sumamente adorable con ese rostro enfurruñado.

"¿Dónde está la linda e inteligente Elichika?" pregunto Nozomi en tono de broma y Eli se alegra que no se molestara por lo que dijo antes

"Cuando esta con Nozomi desaparece y solo queda la verdadera Eli" Nozomi deja escapar una sonrisa y Eli le sonrió también, así es como siempre han funcionado las cosas entre ambas, siempre que están juntas es como si estuvieran en un mundo aparte, solo ellas y Eli lo sabe, por esa razón una pequeña parte de ella aun no comprende la respuesta negativa de Nozomi "Ya sabes…yo no soy buena en entender los sentimientos de los demás, aunque creo que Umi es peor que yo…"

"No Elicchi, creo que tú eres peor que Umi-chan" dijo Nozomi, ganándose un mohín de Eli "Ahora ve por alcohol y una bandita, se una buena chica"

Nozomi estaba empezando a tener miedo al ver la mirada decidida en el rostro de Eli, no le gusta hacia donde puede ir esta conversación.

"Te amo Nozomi…sé que me rechazaste, pero…necesito decírtelo claramente…tranquilamente, sin la presión o el miedo de una respuesta…me gustas cuando sonríes, cuando hablas, cuando estas seria…"

"Elicchi"

"Me siento cálida cuando estas cerca…me gusta estar a tu lado Nozomi, me gusta la forma en que me ves" todo el rostro de Eli estaba completamente rojo, pero aun así no despegaba su mirada de la de Nozomi "No quiero que veas a nadie más…solo a mí, el amor es egoísta ¿No? Solo…no sé cómo explicarlo muy bien…simplemente te amo"

Eli vio como las mejillas de Nozomi están completamente rojas, pero no quiere guiarse por eso, ella recuerda como Umi se sonroja por todo, así que los sonrojos no significan mucho para ella, aunque que Nozomi se sonroje es algo extraño.

"Elicchi" Nozomi vuelve a repetir, como si su vocabulario se hubiera reducido a esa palabra y Eli solo la mira, la mira como si estuviera viendo una lluvia de estrellas como una hermosa vista que puede hacer que los deseos se hagan realidad.

_¿Cómo puedes mirarme así? _Se pregunta Nozomi _¿Qué ves?_

"Perdón" dijo Eli desviando la mirada y rascándose la mejilla "Acabo de decir que está bien ser amigas y de repente me vuelvo a confesar…perdón Nozomi"

"No tienes por qué disculparte" dijo Nozomi levantándose ahora que Eli la soltó, Eli asiente débilmente y se levanta para buscar una botella de alcohol "Yo te ayudare"

"No puedes tocar cosas Nozomi" le recuerda Eli tomando la botella y un poco de algodón y dirigiéndose de nuevo a la cama "Puedo cuidar bien de mi misma"

Nozomi le lanza una mira de incredulidad y Eli sonríe ante ello, Nozomi se queda mirando fijamente la botella de alcohol y estirando su mano lentamente como si fuera a acariciar un animal, que si hace un movimiento en falso podría morderla, pone las puntas de los dedos sobre la botella y le da una mirada de incredulidad a Eli que responde de la misma manera.

"¿Cómo…?" se pregunta Nozomi sosteniendo la botella entre sus manos, desde que era un espíritu nunca había podido sostener algo y ahora ¿Por qué? Primero hace unos días casi desaparecía y ahora esto, Nozomi sentía como si fuera una advertencia, una voz dentro de su cabeza que le decía que ya era hora

"¿Te sientes bien?" pregunto preocupada Eli y Nozomi asintió "Nozomi…"

"Quítate tu pijama Elicchi" dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa

"¿Q-que? ¡No digas tonterías!"

"Puedo tocarla, así que te curare"

"¡Te dije que solo era un rasguño! P-puedo hacerlo por mí misma"

"Elicchi"

"Puedo hacerlo yo solita…no seas así Nozomi"

"¡Eli!"

"¡Lo que digas!" dijo rápidamente Eli, haciendo que Nozomi riera libremente, el sonido favorito de Eli y como si la estuvieran obligando a caminar por el pasillo de la muerte hacia la silla eléctrica, se quitó su pijama quedándose solo en ropa interior, si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría, se hubiera puesto otro tipo de pijama y no un camisón, puede sentir las manos de Nozomi en su costado y maldijo interiormente a ese cachorro por ladrar en medio de la noche…pero más a ella por asustarse; Eli dejo escapar un pequeño quejido cuando sintió el algodón en su pequeña herida, quizá no era tan pequeña por la forma en que le arde.

"Lo siento Elicchi ¿Estoy presionando demasiado fuerte?" pregunto Nozomi intentando actuar con naturalidad, pero ahora al ver a Eli en ese estado, se regañó mentalmente por haberse ofrecido a hacer esto

"No te preocupes" respondió Eli y vio como Nozomi moja otra vez el pedacito de algodón y ahora recuerda por qué le tenía tanto miedo a las vacunas "¿Es realmente necesario Nozomi?"

"Si" dijo Nozomi lanzándole una mirada que dejaba en claro que esto no es un tema de discusión, Eli deja escapar un suspiro y cruzándose de brazos le lanza una mirada molesta a Nozomi "Enfurruñarte no te servirá de nada"

"Nozomi es una abusadora que le gusta verme sufrir" las palabras de Eli no eran con doble intención pero Nozomi siente la culpa en su pecho extenderse rápidamente, tomando una gasa la pego justo en la herida "Todavía creo que estas exagerando"

"Esta listo"

"Gracias doctora Nozomi"

"A pesar de todas tus protestas fuiste una buena paciente" le dijo Nozomi guiñándole un ojo y Eli siente que su corazón le da un vuelco.

"¿Me darás un premio?"

"Lo siento, me he quedado sin paletas"

"Entonces mi premio es que te quedes aquí…para siempre ¿Puedes darme eso?"

Nozomi mira a Eli por unos segundos, otra mentira más a su lista

"Puedo"

.

.

.

Eran las seis de la mañana, Kotori se sentía extraña caminando a estas horas, no era muy propio de ella levantarse muy temprano si no tenía escuela, recordaba que en su larga estancia en el hospital su hora para despertar era a las diez de la mañana, pero en cuanto llego del mundo de Yami y Hikaru le fue imposible volver a dormir, solo pensaba en lo que pasaría si ellas vivieran ahí, seguramente en ese lugar podía curarse, su tumor desaparecería por completo o podrían operarlo fácilmente como si se tratar de una hernia o algo así.

"Pero ya no sentiría nada por Umi-chan" se dijo al pasar por el parque, se dirigía a casa de Maki, necesitaba hablar con ella, pedirle disculpas por ser una mala sempai, pero más importante por ser una mala amiga.

"Kotori-san" al llamado de su nombre Kotori volteo para ver a Arisa y otra chica sentadas en el parque, Arisa se acercó corriendo hacia ella con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro "Buenos días Kotori-san"

"Buenos días Arisa-chan ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?"

"Ah, bueno…Yukiho-chan y yo vamos a una boda, la hermana de una compañera se casara" respondió sonriendo y señalando a la chica que estaba en el parque y veía a Kotori con el ceño fruncido "Tomoya-san nos dijo que lo esperáramos un momento aquí, parece que hubo una urgencia en el hospital…él nos llevara a la boda"

"¿El padre de Maki-chan?" pregunto Kotori y Arisa asintió "Sabes Arisa-chan…yo…lo siento, ayer yo no me porte muy bien"

"Lo entiendo…si yo fuera la novia de Umi-san también hubiera actuado de esa manera" respondió Arisa sonriendo "Yo soy la que debe disculparse por hacerle esa pregunta, no sabía que Kotori-san era su novia, si lo hubiera sabido jamás hubiera preguntado"

"No tienes que disculparte Arisa-chan, supongo que me puse celosa, además entiendo que te guste Umi-chan"

"¡Ella es genial! ¿No?"

"Si, aunque tiene un lado torpe que es sumamente adorable" respondió Kotori sonriéndole a Arisa "Arisa-chan"

"¿Si?"

"¿Puedo pedirte un favor?"

"¡Por supuesto Kotori-san!"

"Si llega a pasar algo…si llega a pasarme algo" a Kotori no le gustaba decir esas palabras, porque ella misma se había hecho la promesa de vivir, pero aunque no le gustara siempre existía la posibilidad, lucharía con todo lo que tenía pero si perdía entonces…no podría permitirse dejar a Umi sola "Si en algún momento yo no estoy hazte cargo de Umi-chan ¿Vale?"

En lugar de responderle, Arisa dio unos pasos hacia adelante abrazando a Kotori.

"¡No digas eso Kotori-san!" exclamo Arisa levantando la cabeza y mirando a Kotori "Umi-san se pondría muy triste si algo te pasa, por eso… ¡Debes de estar bien! No solo por ti, si no por las personas que queremos a Kotori-san, sé que puedes hacerlo"

"Arisa-chan" sin dejar de sonreír, Arisa se separó de Kotori

"Tú eres la que debe de cuidar a Umi-san, porque Umi-san no estará bien con nadie a menos que seas tú, tu naciste para estar con Umi-san y ella nació para estar contigo, así son las cosas" cruzándose de brazos como si estuviera orgullosa de sus palabras, Arisa asintió repetidas veces

"Si, tienes razón" respondió Kotori viendo los dos anillos en su mano izquierda, ella y Umi había decidido usar los dos, su promesa de que estarían juntas "Ten cuidado en la boda Arisa-chan"

"Si" diciéndole adiós con la mano Kotori volvió a ponerse en marcha hasta la casa de Maki, Arisa tenía razón, no podía permitirse el dudar, tenía que mirar hacia el futuro positivamente…se aferraría a esta vida pase lo que pase.

Kotori estaba a punto de tocar el timbre cuando la puerta se abrió y se encontró con la madre de Maki que le dio una amable sonrisa.

"Buenos días Nishikino-san" saludo cortésmente Kotori "Perdón por venir tan temprano, necesitaba hablar con Maki-chan…puedo regresar más tarde"

"No te preocupes" le dijo la madre de Maki indicándole que pasara "Me alegra que quieras hablar con Maki, esta semana ha estado deprimida, aunque su padre y yo intentamos acercarnos es como si siempre hubiera una muralla que nos lo impide"

"Maki-chan tiene un carácter que siempre la hace actuar así" respondió Kotori y Nishikino-san asintió "Pero ella estará bien"

"¿Sabes que paso exactamente?"

"Tuvimos un pequeño problema entre nosotras" respondió Kotori y la madre de Maki le dio una mirada de incredulidad "Todo estará bien ahora"

"Kotori-chan, si hay algo que podamos hacer, sin contar el hecho de perseguir a un tal Shirahane Makoto" dijo la madre de Maki visiblemente preocupada "Estoy preocupada, es como…no solo Maki, todas ustedes escondieran algo, he hablado con tu madre, la madre de Nico-chan y el padre de Umi-chan…es como si todas estuvieran guardando muchas cosas para sí mismas, déjennos ayudarlas"

Kotori no supo que responder ante la mirada de súplica de la madre de Maki, solo pensaba que le estaba causando más dolor a sus padres, se sentía como una pésima hija…sus padres solo le habían dado amor desde el momento en que nació y ella solo les daba a cambio preocupaciones.

"Lo siento" fue lo único que dijo Kotori y Nishikino-san dejo escapar un suspiro de derrota "Pero le prometo que estaremos bien…solo un poco más de tiempo y…"

"Solo son unas niñas Kotori-chan" dijo la madre de Maki cuando llegaron a la habitación de su hija "Dejen de intentar hacer cosas de adultos, ese es nuestro trabajo, ustedes solo preocúpense por la escuela y en que se pondrán mañana para la persona que les gusta…déjennos a nosotros cargar con lo demás"

"Lo siento" volvió a repetir Kotori y Nishikino-san le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y dándose vuelta se alejó de ahí; Kotori dejo escapar un suspiro y toco la puerta de la habitación de Maki, ninguno de sus padres podía hacer algo, lo sabía…este era solo problema de ellas; dándose cuenta que no respondía volvió a tocar pero paso exactamente lo mismo.

"¡La policía está aquí!" exclamo Kotori, abriendo de golpe la puerta, esperando una reacción furiosa de parte de Maki pero solo la vio durmiendo, podía ver las ojeras y solo en una semana parecía haber perdido peso "Lo siento Maki-chan"

Camino lentamente hasta estar frente a su cama y se mordió los labios para no llorar, no volvería a pasar esto, de ahora en adelante harían todo juntas, dándose unas palmadas en las mejillas para evitar llorar Kotori tomo una hoja de papel y una pluma de la mesita de Maki y se dispuso a escribir.

_Lo siento Maki-chan, prometo que te volveré a fallar._

_Kotori._

Tomando la pequeña nota la dejo a un lado de Maki, sabía que no era mucho pero necesitaba que Maki supiera que a pesar de todo estaba con ella.

"Siempre seremos amigas Maki-chan…te quiero" dándole un beso en la frente Kotori dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, recargándose por unos segundos en la puerta, había sentido un pequeño mareo y cerrando los ojos espero a que se le pasara.

Dejo escapar un suspiro y abriendo los ojos empezó a bajar las escaleras para dirigirse a la entrada principal.

"¿Cómo está?" la voz de la madre de Maki la sorprendió cuando Kotori bajo el ultimo escalón

"Está dormida" respondió Kotori y Nishikino-san asintió "En cuanto despierte ¿Podría decirle que la estaremos esperando en la casa del árbol?"

"Lo haré" Kotori estaba a punto de salir cuando unos pasos a su espalda la alertaron y volteando se encontró a Maki a mitad de las escaleras "¿Maki-chan?"

"¡N-no tienes que disculparte!" exclamo Maki sonrojándose "Tu una vez lo dijiste…que serias capaz de volver a pasar lo que sufriste hace cinco años…entonces… ¡Yo también! Por ustedes…yo también"

Kotori la miro sorprendida por unos momentos para después dedicarle una cálida sonrisa, ante la mirada de incertidumbre de la madre de Maki.

"¿Te gustaría acompañarme? Iré a ver a Umi-chan"

"Espera un momento" dijo Maki volviendo a subir rápidamente a su habitación para cambiarse

"Kotori-chan" dijo la madre de Maki después de unos minutos en silencio "Necesito que me digas que está pasando"

"Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso" respondió Kotori sin mirarla, la madre de Maki estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando Maki regreso

"Es hora de irnos" dijo Maki tomando del brazo a Kotori y abriendo la puerta, se detuvo en la entrada de manera vacilante y tomando un suspiro volteo a ver a su madre "Sé que es imposible pedirte que no te preocupes pero…todo estará bien…gracias y…t-te amo mama"

Diciendo esto Maki camino rápidamente lejos de ahí, sin soltar el brazo de Kotori, odiaba no poder ser sincera ni siquiera con sus propios padres.

"Maki-chan"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Podemos caminar más lentamente?" pregunto Kotori sonriendo apenada y Maki se detuvo al instante "Aun no estoy muy acostumbrada a la prótesis asi que…"

"Perdón Kotori" respondió Maki empezando a caminar al ritmo de Kotori

"Está bien…Escuchaste lo que dije mientras dormías ¿Cierto?" pregunto Kotori y Maki solo se sonrojo "Lo sabía"

"Y-yo también…yo también te quiero…las q-quiero a todas" susurro Maki con la cara casi del mismo color de su cabello, Kotori esbozo una gran sonrisa y de golpe tomo la mano de Maki "¡Ueeh! ¡Suelta!"

"No creo que Umi-chan o Nico-chan se pongan celosas, así que no hay problema" contesto Kotori sin soltar la mano de Maki

"¡N-no me preocupo por eso! ¡Solo que es vergonzoso!"

"Sabes Maki-chan, he pensado en abandonar este juego" dijo Kotori, haciendo que los intentos de Maki de soltar su mano pararan "Pero entonces lo que tu hiciste seria en vano"

"No creo que fuera en vano" dijo Maki fijando su vista al frente "El padre de Eli era una persona terrible, tal como Yami dijo…un monstruo, así que quiero pensar que con o sin juego el merecía morir y punto, pero si se abandona entonces ustedes…"

"Eso también me preocupa…ver a Shirahane-san ese día, me di cuenta que cualquiera de nosotras podría convertirse en alguien así, en perderse por completo"

"Si, yo también pensé eso…los humanos somos criaturas frágiles que se pueden romper si ejercen demasiada presión en ellos" dijo Maki y miro de reojo a Kotori que le dedico una pequeña sonrisa "Por eso me pregunto cómo es que tú no te rompiste"

"¿Yo?"

"Si, hace cinco años después de todo lo que te paso, según Nozomi todavía seguías sonriendo"

"No es como si no hubiera querido desaparecer…pero entonces recordaba el rostro de todas ustedes, la promesa que hicimos ese día, de ser amigas para siempre y eso me mantenía a flote" respondió Kotori dejando de sonreír "Además escuchaba los llantos de mis padres cuando pensaban que no los oía…fue cuando me prometí que haría todo lo posible para que no lloraran más…que sonreiría por ellos, incluso aunque no sintiera esa sonrisa"

"¿Incluso ahora?"

"No, ya no más, ahora que todas estamos juntas…que he encontrado mi motivo para luchar puedo sonreír de verdad"

"Siempre he pensado que tú eras la única que era diferente de nuestro grupo" dijo Maki deteniéndose, habían llegado a casa de Umi "Todas nosotras…incluso Nozomi, no somos buenas con las personas, nos encerramos en nuestro propio caparazón e impedimos que alguien entre, pero tú eres diferente Kotori, podrías hacerte amiga de quien quisieras"

"Y quise ser amiga de ustedes" respondió Kotori con una gran sonrisa y Maki se la devolvió; estiro la mano para tocar el timbre y unos momentos después una mujer de aproximadamente 60 años abrió la puerta "Buenos días Furukawa-san"

"Oh que sorpresa" dijo la mujer dándole un fuerte abrazo tanto a Kotori como a Maki "¿Cuántos años han pasado? Se ha vuelto unas hermosas señoritas, vamos, vamos pasen"

"Gracias, ¿Umi-chan esta en casa?"

"Si, escuche hace unos minutos la ducha así que debe de estar despierta" contesto Furukawa-san y les indico que guardaran silencio mientras les señalaba la sala "En cambio ellos"

Ambas chicas voltearon hacia donde la mujer mayor les indicaba para encontrarse a el padre de Umi como al de Kotori completamente borrachos

"¿Qué pasa con esos viejos?" pregunto Maki en voz alta, ganándose una mirada aterrada de Kotori

"¡Tu!" exclamo el padre de Umi levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia Kotori "¡Robándote la pureza de mi linda Umi-chan!"

"Eh…Sonoda-san…" intento explicarse Kotori pero su papa apareció y jalándola hacia él, le dio un fuerte abrazo

"¡Ella no tuvo la culpa! ¡Todo es culpa de tu hija Sonoda! ¡Ella fue la que pervirtió a mi Kotori!"

"¡Umi-chan sería incapaz de hacer algo así! ¡Incluso se sonroja si escucha la palabra beso!" exclamo el padre de Umi al borde las lágrimas poniendo nerviosa a Kotori mientras Maki miraba a ambos hombres con una mirada aburrida "Pero…si es con Kotori-chan…¡Kotori-chan!"

"¡Sí!"

"¿Puedo confiar en que cuidaras a mi hija?"

"¡Por supuesto Sonoda-san!"

"Entonces yo también confiare en Umi-chan" dijo el padre de Kotori soltando a su hija y tomando las manos del padre de Umi "Seremos familia Keima"

"¡Si, Akihiko! Nuestras niñas se casaran pronto"

"Perdón por decir que tu hija era una pervertida"

"Perdon por decir que tu hija violo a la mía"

"Nunca dijiste eso"

"Entonces solo lo pensé" y diciendo esto ambos hombres se abrazaron y empezaron a llorar.

"Que viejos tan patéticos" dijo Maki jugando con un mechón de su cabello y caminando hacia la habitación de Umi, seguida por Kotori y dejando a Furukawa-san tomando fotos de ambos hombres.

"¿Cómo crees que reaccionaria tu papa, Maki-chan?" pregunto Kotori tocando la puerta de la habitación de Umi

"Él es igual de raro, así que supongo que parecido" respondió Maki cuando la puerta se abrió y Umi se encontró con ellas

"¿Sucedió algo?" pregunto Umi secándose el cabello con una toalla e invitándolas a que pasaran "Verlas tan temprano"

"Solo deseaba ver el bello rostro de Umi-chan" respondió Kotori sonriendo y Umi se sonrojo.

"¡N-no digas eso Kotori!"

"Consíganse una habitación" dijo Maki con su habitual cara de póker "Oh, pero ya están en una…aunque creo que ya la usaron ¿no?"

Maki señalo las evidentes marcas en el cuello de Umi que se veían claramente ahora que solo llevaba un suéter; Umi dio media vuelta y se metió en su closet en busca de alguna bufanda

"Y ahora Umi-chan se ha metido al closet" dijo Kotori con voz cantarina, ganándose otro sonrojo de parte de su novia

"Aplausos, aplausos" dijo Maki con una pequeña sonrisa

"¿¡Nozomi ha cambiado cuerpo con ustedes!?" exclamo Umi saliendo ya con una bufanda puesta

"¿Crees que mis pechos son más grandes Umi-chan?" pregunto Kotori acercándose peligrosamente a Umi

"¡N-no lo sé!"

"Solo míralos y listo"

"¡Cállate Maki!" Umi se alejó de Kotori y sentándose en su cama dejo escapar un suspiro "Por cierto Maki…lo siento, lo de ese día"

"Lo sé" la corto Maki "Sé que todas lo sienten y lo entiendo…ya que yo me sentía igual cuando paso lo de Kotori"

Un tenso silencio rodeo la habitación, mientras ninguna atinaba a mirar a las demás, por supuesto esa herida aún no había sanado.

"¡Es cierto!" dijo Kotori rompiendo el silencio, haciendo que ambas chicas voltearan a verla "Venimos para ir a la casa del árbol"

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Umi

"Necesitamos hablar de lo que paso ayer ¿cierto?" dijo Maki viendo a Kotori y esta asintió "Sé que Yami dijo que ni Nico-chan y yo somos más parte del juego, pero no pienso abandonarlas"

Umi asintió, no tenía idea de qué hacer con la segunda persona pero quizá…solo quizá podían llegar a pensar algo todas juntas.

"Vamos entonces" dijo Umi levantándose y tomando su abrigo "Gracias por seguir con nosotras Maki"

"N-no tienes nada que agradecer, además estoy segura que sin mí no podrían hacer nada" dijo Maki levantándose y saliendo de la habitación, a lo que Umi y Kotori intercambiaron una mirada divertida.

"¿Vamos?" pregunto Umi extendiéndole su mano a Kotori

"Vamos" respondió Kotori tomándola y ambas salieron de la habitación, esta era demasiada felicidad, tanta que temían que en cualquier momento se les escapara y que de ahora en adelante las tristezas fueran lo que reinara en su vida.

"Por cierto, perdona a papa" dijo Umi cuando salieron de su casa "El solo…se emociona demasiado rápido"

"Tú también perdona al mío ¿No te dijo nada raro?"

"No…solo me abrazó y se puso a llorar…también me hizo prometer que le daríamos nietos" dijo Umi sonrojándose "¿¡Cómo podemos hacer eso!?"

"¡El poder del yuri Umi-chan! ¡Confía en el!" exclamo Kotori mirando seriamente a Umi y esta no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo adorable que se veía Kotori "Oh si no, siempre se puede adoptar"

"Eso es imposible en Japón, Kotori"

"No sabemos en el futuro"

"Realmente me ponen incomoda con tanto coqueteo" dijo Maki que caminaba delante de ellas, tenía el celular en la mano, había intentado llamar a Nico pero esta no había contestado, sacudió la cabeza alejando las preocupaciones, seguramente deba de estar dormida, ella se preocupaba por cosas como la piel y esas cosas, así que tenía que tener un buen sueño y eso, no había de que preocuparse.

"Maki-chan solo esta celosa porque no tiene a Nico-chan aquí" dijo Kotori soltando la mano de Umi y dándole alcance a Maki

"¡E-eso no es cierto! No necesito a esa pulga ahora" dijo Maki sonrojándose "De todas formas, acompáñame Kotori"

Sin esperar respuesta Maki tomo del brazo a Kotori y la arrastro hacia la dirección contraria ante la mirada atónita de Umi, no es como si se sintiera celosa, es lo que se repetía Umi.

"Adelántate Umi-chan" dijo Kotori yéndose con Maki y Umi soltó un suspiro y obedeció; no pensaba que Kotori la fuera a engañar o algo, pero tampoco le gustaba ser excluida, volvió a soltar otro suspiro, tenía que resistir las ganas de seguirla.

"Debo de dejar de comportarme como una niña pequeña" se dijo Umi cuando subía la escalera de la casa.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Nozomi sorprendiéndola, se encontraba sentada a un lado de la ventana y le sonreía como siempre "¿Umi-chan ha hecho algo malo?"

"N-no solo…no importa" contesto Umi sentándose junto a ella, siempre le había encantado ver el paisaje desde ese lugar, los árboles se veían especialmente hermosos, ese paisaje no había cambiado durante esos cinco años, aunque ellas si lo habían hecho "¿Eli no está contigo?"

"No, deje que siguiera durmiendo, si Elichika no duerme bien se pone de un humor horrible" dijo Nozomi guiñándole un ojo "¿Y Kotori-chan?"

"Fue con Maki a hacer quien sabe que" dijo Umi frunciendo el ceño

"Parece que alguien esta celosa"

"No sé de quién hablas" Nozomi solo sonrió ante la declaración de Umi, les tenia envidia, tanto a ellas como a Maki y a Nico.

"Así que…tú y Kotori-chan ¿Eh?" dijo Nozomi señalando el cuello de Umi, esta se había olvidado de todo y se había quitado la bufanda

"¡Mosquitos! ¡Fueron los mosquitos!" exclamo Umi volviendo a colocarse la bufanda

"¿Esos mosquitos eran lindos?" pregunto Nozomi y Umi se levantó rápidamente, quizá esperar fuera a Kotori era mejor idea que estar aquí, pero Nozomi se lo impidió tomándola del brazo y haciendo que se volviera a sentar

"¿Qué pasa Nozomi? Si quieres seguir burlándote de mí…"

"No, esto es algo serio"

"Si, las marcas que seguramente tengo de tus uñas en mi brazo me lo comprueban"

"Lo siento"

"¿Y bien?" pregunto Umi un poco preocupada por la repentina seriedad de Nozomi "¿Qué me quieres decir?"

"Te estoy pidiendo" empieza Nozomi en voz baja "No, te ruego como tu amiga, como amiga de Kotori-chan, por favor solo…"

"¿Qué pasa Nozomi?"

"Kotori-chan te ama Umi-chan" dijo Nozomi tomando la mano de Umi, no se sentía la indicada para dar esos consejos, no después de lo que había hecho pero necesitaba hacerlo "Solo…se feliz…haz a Kotori-chan feliz..no vayas a…"

"¿Meter la pata? ¿Salir con Kotori por lastima?" pregunto Umi, estaba empezando a enfadarse, sabía que Nozomi no lo decía con mala intención, pero eso no le impedía molestarse

"Solo quiero que seas feliz…que todas sean felices" dijo Nozomi soltando a Umi y esta se levantó cruzándose de brazos "Estoy cansada de verlas sufrir"

_Aunque yo le provoco ese sufrimiento a Elicchi_

"Tú no tienes que seguir cargando con eso…ninguna de nosotras somos más niñas, quiero decir…no es como si fuera tu culpa lo que nos está pasando…no es culpa de nadie"

"Lo sé, solo te pido que no lastimes a Kotori-chan"

"Amo a Kotori, Nozomi…sé que quizá no fui muy clara al principio" dijo Umi volviendo a sentarse "Seguramente te diste cuenta que me gustaba Eli, pero ahora…sé que es extraño que los sentimientos por alguien desaparezcan tan rápido pero…de lo único que estoy segura es que amo a Kotori, así que no tienes que preocuparte más"

Nozomi solo asintió y volvió a dirigir su vista al paisaje, podía escuchar la voz de Kotori y Maki que se acercaban.

"Hora de ir por Maud, Sue"

"Me gustaría saber de qué hablas la mayoría de las veces" dijo Umi sonriendo y levantándose para ayudar a Kotori a subir "¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?"

"Secreto" contesto Kotori con una gran sonrisa

"Esto es extraño" dijo Maki marcando de nuevo el número de Nico "Que no conteste a pesar de todas las llamadas"

"Deberías de llamar a Eli-chan" dijo Kotori sacando su celular también y mandándole un mensaje a Nico "Para que pase por Nico-chan"

"Si, es lo que haré" respondió Maki haciendo lo que Kotori le había dicho, debería de haber pasado por ella, un extraño nudo en la garganta se le estaba formando y odiaba esa sensación

.

.

.

Eli apenas había salido de la casa de los Nishikino cuando su celular sonó y era Maki pidiéndole que pasara por Nico y la despertara, si era necesario que le lanzara una cubeta de agua, Eli sonrió ante las palabras de Maki.

"Sera divertido hacerlo" se dijo apretando el paso para llegar más rápido, había empezado a nevar, seguramente sería de las últimas nevadas, pero eso había hecho que el frio apretara; unos quince minutos después llego a el complejo de apartamentos donde vivía Nico, todo se sentía demasiado silencioso ¿Acaso no tenía vecinos? Parándose frente a la puerta del apartamento donde vivía Nico dio unos golpes a la puerta esperando que abrieran pero en cuanto los dio la puerta se abrió lentamente y esto empezó a preocupar a Eli… ¿Por qué dejarían la puerta abierta? "Nico…soy yo, Eli"

En cuanto Eli abrió la puerta y vio hacia dentro casi se cae para atrás al ver a Nico y a su madre en el suelo, había demasiada sangre y no atinaba a hacer algún movimiento; su celular sonó y eso la hizo regresar a la realidad para acercarse rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban, llevándose una mano a la boca para ahogar el grito se dio cuenta que la madre de Nico estaba muerta, agachándose se acercó a Nico esperando lo peor pero su amiga aun respiraba.

"Cálmate, cálmate" se decía Eli intentando tomar su celular de su bolsa pero sentía las manos como de goma y se le había caído ya en dos ocasiones, tomándolo lo más fuerte que podía pulso el número de la madre de Maki mientras tomaba la muñeca de Nico para notar su pulso, Eli sentía que tardaba horas en contestar, hasta que un sonido le indico que habían contestado "¡Shimako-san!"

"¿Eli? ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Nico…ella…yo solo…n-n-necesito ayuda" Eli se dio una cachetada para reaccionar, no pida perder tiempo "Vine a la casa de Nico y le dispararon, a ella y a su madre…necesito que vengas enseguida por favor…sálvala te lo ruego"

"Estaré ahí enseguida, no las vayas a mover Eli" diciendo esto colgó el celular y Eli lo dejo caer justo en el charco de sangre que estaba en torno a Nico; Eli empezó a mirar alrededor de la habitación, una pista algo…quién demonios le había hecho eso…que monstruo…fijando su vista en la mesa de la cocina vio una nota, dejando con cuidado la mano de Nico en suelo se levantó y se dirigió a ese lugar tomando la nota entre sus manos y cuando lo leyó sintió una rabia infinita.

_¿Qué se siente ver tanta sangre? ¿Es hermoso, no? ¿Están molestas conmigo? ¿Quién será la siguiente? Nico-chan, fue tan divertido dispararle, hubieran visto su rostro ¡Estaba tan asustada! ¿Cómo será su rostro ahora?_

_Shirihane Makoto_

Doblando el papel lo guardo en su bolso mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, ¿no podían dejar de pasarles cosas malas? Dándose vuelta regreso al lado de Nico y se sentó a su lado tomando su mano; no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, para ella habían sido horas pero quizá solo fueron minutos cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y a la madre de Maki tomándola lejos de ahí mientras unos enfermeros entraban y tomaban a Nico en una camilla.

"Eli, escucha tenemos que salir de aquí" dijo la madre de Maki tomándola de la mano y sacándola de ahí, Eli se sentía extraña como si fuera una clase de sueño y estuviera viendo esto desde una televisión "Tomoya, llévate a Eli en tu auto, yo me iré en la ambulancia"

"Vamos Eli" dijo el padre de Maki haciendo que Eli se subiera a su auto "Shimako hará todo lo posible y en cuanto lleguemos al hospital yo también estare ahí…ambos haremos todo lo posible"

"Mi celular…lo deje en la casa de Nico" dijo Eli viendo sus manos, estaban manchadas de sangre y en un intento de desesperación intentaba quitársela

"Eli, cálmate" dijo el padre de Maki tomándola de la mano y deteniendo el auto "Mírame Eli…escucha, sé que esto es difícil pero necesito que te calmes, déjanos el trabajo de ayudar a Nico-chan a nosotros mientras tanto tú te encargas de calmar a tus amigas…de calmar a Maki ¿Entiendes?"

Eli asintió y el padre de Maki le dio un breve abrazo y un beso en la frente antes de ponerse en marcha nuevamente; Eli fijo su vista hacia fuera, atraparía a Makoto…lo mataría…lo haría sufrir…si algo le pasaba a Nico…lo destruiría por completo.

.

.

"Espera aquí" dijo el padre de Maki dejando a Eli en la sala de espera y el prácticamente se echó a correr hacia el elevador; llevándose las manos al rostro Eli se sentó y espero, era todo lo que podía hacer.

"¿¡Que paso!? ¿¡Donde esta Nico-chan!?" la voz llena de pánico de Maki, alerto a Eli y se levantó al instante yendo al encuentro de su amiga

"Maki cálmate"

"¿¡Cómo quieres que me calme!? Mi padre me habla diciéndome que Nico-chan sufrió un disparo y…" Maki ya no pudo seguir y dejándose caer empezó a llorar, Eli rápidamente se agacho para abrazarla "Nico-chan…necesito verla…tiene que estar bien…Nico-chan…"

Eli levanto la vista para ver a sus demás amigas, Umi y Kotori estaba llorando mientras Nozomi solo se veía sumamente triste, como por impulso Eli levanto su mano y Nozomi la tomo al instante.

"Tus padres la salvaran" dijo Eli intentando darle ánimos a Maki, pero esta solo había empezado a llorar más fuerte y se aferraba con fuerza a Eli "Todo estará bien Maki, Nico estará bien"

Nozomi se llevó la mano a sus ojos, odiaba no poder llorar, el dolor estaba ahí pero no podía sacarlo, podía ver como Eli estaba intentando mantenerse entera y no soltarse a llorar y eso le partía aún más el corazón.

"Vamos" dijo Nozomi tomando de las manos a Umi y Kotori y sentándose "Debemos de tener fe"

.

.

Una hora, dos, tres, no estaban seguras ya que ninguna había llevado el tiempo; Umi, Kotori y Nozomi estaban fuertemente tomadas de las manos con las miradas perdidas hacia cualquier punto de la sala, mientras Maki tenía la cabeza en las piernas de Eli y esta le acariciaba el cabello, estaban a la espera de un milagro, de que por una vez si Dios existía fuera capaz de concedérselos.

Los padres de las chicas habían llegado al poco tiempo y se encontraban sentados justo detrás de ellas, como si pensaran que si se movían de ahí, alguien les haría lo mismo a sus hijas.

Maki fue la primera en notar a sus padres que se acercaban hacia ellas y se levantó rápidamente dirigiéndose a su encuentro.

"¿Cómo está?" pregunto y al salir esa pregunta de sus labios, nuevamente las lágrimas empezaron a caer

"Pudimos detener la hemorragia, pero sufrió un traumatismo abdominal…la bala atravesó y llego al hígado lo que provoco la hemorragia al igual que una infección sistémica"

"¡No necesito términos médicos!" exclamo Maki tomando las manos de su madre "Mama…solo dime que Nico-chan e va a poner bien…que seguirá a mi lado"

"Lo siento Maki" dijo su madre intentando abrazar a su hija pero esta se alejó de inmediato, murmurando repetidas veces no y negando con la cabeza "Maki, nosotros hicimos todo y…"

Maki no la escucho solo se pasó las manos por el cabello recordando la forma en que se respiraba porque parecía no poder hacerlo

"Maki" ahora fue su padre quien se acercó pero esta lo alejo de un manotazo y se alejó de ahí corriendo "¡Maki!"

"Umi-chan ve con ella" dijo Nozomi haciendo que Umi saliera de su estupor y corriera detrás de Maki "Elicchi"

"Nosotras iremos a verla" dijo Eli a los padres de Maki, tragándose el nudo en la garganta y parpadeando varias veces para impedir que las lágrimas salieran "Debe de estarse dirigiendo a la casa del árbol, nosotras hablaremos con ella"

"Las llevare, será más rápido" dijo el padre de Umi y empezaron a encaminarse a la salida.

"¿No sería mejor si alguien se queda con Nico-chan?" pregunto Kotori cuando estuvieron en el auto, tenía las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas "Para que no esté sola cuando…"

"No" contesto rápidamente Nozomi apretando los puños "Necesito que estemos todas juntas en ese lugar"

"¿Nozomi?" pregunto Eli pero Nozomi ni siquiera la vio, su vista estaba fija en la ventana, cerrando los ojos intento pensar en lo que debía hacer y como si fuera un llamado empezó a escuchar la voz de Yami.

"_¿Tan rápido? Pensé que tardarías más"_

"_Oye Yami-chan, si hago lo que había dicho ¿Se podría hacer un intercambio por Nicochi?"_

"_¿Por qué? Pensé que de quien estabas enamorada era de Eli"_

"_Así es, pero Nicochi es mi amiga, la quiero…es un tipo diferente de cariño por eso necesito hacer esto"_

"_Si lo haces entonces se formaría el intercambio y solo quedaría Shirahane Makoto, pero eso significaría que aunque tus amigas ganen el juego tú ya no podrás estar con ellas ¿Estas bien con eso?"_

"_No me hace muy feliz pero es lo único que se puede hacer, Maki-chan a diferencia de Elicchi no podría soportarlo, no es tan fuerte como aparenta así que se rompería al igual que paso con Shirahane Makoto y nadie podría traerla de vuelta nuevamente"_

"_Tiene que hacerlo alguien más, si tú lo haces por ti misma no contara"_

"_Eres cruel Yami-chan"_

"_No te entiendo…definitivamente no entiendo las emociones de este mundo"_

"_Creo que lo entiendes, es solo que no quieres darte cuenta"_

Nozomi dejó escapar un suspiro y volteo para ver a Eli que se encontraba abrazando a Kotori, si tan solo hubieran nacido en un mundo normal.

"Aquí es" dijo el padre de Umi parando su auto justo antes de entrar al pequeño bosque "Estaré aquí por cualquier cosa…lo siento, lo que está pasando con Nico-chan"

"Gracias por traernos Sonoda-san" dijo Eli ayudando a Kotori a bajarse del auto "Por cierto ¿No ha tenido noticias de mi madre?"

"No, intentare contactarla nuevamente"

"Gracias" diciendo esto, las tres chicas dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron hacia el pequeño arrollo que separaba a la casa del árbol.

"Esperen" dijo Nozomi antes de que cruzaran "Esperemos a Maki-chan y a Umi-chan aquí"

"¿Qué está pasando Nozomi?" pregunto Eli

"Nada Elicchi…todo estará bien" no paso mucho tiempo cuando Maki llego dejándose caer donde estaban ellas, al instante llego Umi "Es bueno ver que no me equivoque"

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" pregunto Maki levantándose, lo que quería era estar sola, no que sus amigas la siguieran "Solo váyanse"

"No podemos dejarte sola Maki" dijo Eli acercándose a ella pero Maki la alejo de un empujón "Nosotras también estamos sufriendo lo que le está pasando a Nico…te entendemos"

"¡Ninguna de ustedes entiende nada!" exclamo Maki mirándolas con furia "¿¡Cómo van a entenderlo!? ¿¡Acaso vas a perder a Nozomi!? ¡No! ¡Entonces deja de hablarme de esa manera tan condescendiente! ¡Me enfermas!"

"Maki-chan" la llamo Nozomi, estaba de espaldas a ella y veía el pequeño arrollo, aun recordaba en los días de primavera y verano cuando tomaba una tonalidad entre rojiza y naranja en cada atardecer, era un hermoso espectáculo "No deberías de decir ese tipo de cosas"

Maki no respondió, solo se llevó las manos de nuevo al rostro y empezó a llorar.

"Quiero que Nico-chan se salve…es lo único que quiero…"

"Lo hará" dijo Nozomi dándose vuelta y sonriéndoles "Volverán las cinco aquí y volverán a llenar de risas este lugar"

"¿Las cinco?" pregunto Eli, estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa

"Fue divertido, definitivamente me divertí mucho, todavía recuerdo el primer momento que vi a Elicchi…era tan adorable"

"No hables así Nozomi" dijo Eli con un hilo de voz "Suena como si te estuvieras despidiendo"

"Mi linda Elichika siempre tan inteligente" dijo Nozomi sonriendo "No es como si me estuviera despidiendo, solo es una pequeña separación y…"

"¿Qué estas intentando hacer?" pregunto Maki apretando los puños "¿Sacrificarte? ¿Crees que si lo haces Nico-chan estará bien? ¡No seas idiota!"

"Pero así es" todas voltearon cuando escucharon la voz de Yami a sus espaldas que venía caminando muy sonriente hacia ellas "Eso significaría que están cumpliendo lo de la segunda persona, eso debe de tener un premio ¿no?"

"Además no sería mucho sacrificio" dijo Nozomi viendo a Eli no despegaba su mirada de ella "¿Viste cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer, no Elicchi? Eso significa que en cualquier momento desapareceré por mi cuenta…que mejor que antes de eso hacer algo bueno por mis amigas"

"Has hecho demasiadas cosas buenas por nosotras" dijo Kotori, se había acercado y ahora abrazaba a Nozomi "¡Gracias a ti es que nos hicimos amigas! ¡No tienes que hacer esto! Yo me prometí que no renunciaría…tú tienes que hacer lo mismo Nozomi-chan"

"¿Qué piensas Maki-chan?" pregunto Nozomi viendo a Maki

"No quiero que desaparezcas"

"¿Qué hay de Nicochi entonces?"

"¡No intentes ponerme a elegir a una!"

"Maki-chan…" ante la insistencia de Nozomi, Maki solo desvió la mirada ""Perdón, por ponerlas en esta situación"

"Deja de disculparte" dijo Eli acercándose a Nozomi y quedando delante de ella "Siempre haces eso…"

"Pensé que también te gustaba esa parte de mi"

"Ni siquiera ahora puedes dejar de burlarte de mí…definitivamente eres una idiota…la más idiota de todas" dijo Eli fingiendo una sonrisa, sabía que aunque le rogara a Nozomi que cambiara de parecer esta no lo haría, en eso se parecían…ambas eran unas cabezotas, dejo escapar un fuerte suspiro, no lloraría…Nozomi la conoció llorando pero no se iría viéndola igual.

¿Irse? Esto realmente era una despedida, Eli lo había imaginado varias veces, más concretamente cuando era una niña pero siempre pensó que sería cuando ella ya fuera mayor…una anciana y entonces Nozomi desaparecería mágicamente con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero también en esos momentos no se imaginó que se acabaría enamorando de ella, eso lo hacía más doloroso, tenía ganas de darse la vuelta y exclamarle a Maki ¡Ja! Ahora si te entiendo ¿Te das cuenta? Estoy a punto de perder a la chica que amo…todo porque quiere salvar a la persona que tu amas ¿No te entiendo? ¡No digas estupideces!

"Gracias chicas" dijo Nozomi tomando la mano de Eli y entregándole un pequeño cuchillo, para después acercarse a Eli y susurrarle al oído "No es como si me mataras…solo…es la fase de transición….yo ya estoy muerta, es hora de pasar al otro lado…perdón por poner esto en tus manos Elicchi…pero realmente deseo que tú lo hagas ¿Soy horrible, no?"

"Lo eres" dijo Eli tomando el cuchillo entre sus manos, no lloraría no haría que esto fuera más difícil

"Fui muy feliz por haberlas conocido" dijo Nozomi volviendo a dirigir su atención a sus amigas, las cuales tenían lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, pero ahora no por Nico, sino porque perderían a la persona que las había unido, la chica que había tomado el papel de madre en su grupo, que las abrazo y seco sus lágrimas cuando eran pequeñas, estaban empezando a creer las palabras de Yami…no existía un Dios en este mundo "Gracias"

"Nos volveremos a ver algún día…en otro mundo, en otra vida…estoy segura" dijo Umi tomando fuertemente la mano de Kotori "Volveremos a ser amigas"

Nozomi no respondió porque sabía que era imposible, al hacer esto en el juego, iba a ser imposible para ella volver a encontrase con sus amigas…con su Eli.

"Maki-chan"

"¡Callate!"

"Maki-chan"

"¡Te he dicho que te calles! ¡Si desapareces nunca te lo perdonare! ¡Matare a esa maldita mocosa!"

"Esa es nuestra Maki-chan"

"Ni siquiera se lo dijiste…lo que sentías" dijo Maki viendo a Nozomi y después a Eli "¡Eres una cobarde! ¿¡Cómo puedes irte cuando ni siquiera conoce tus sentimientos!? Solamente quieres huir…dejarnos todo el paquete a nosotras… ¡Te odio!"

Sin decir más, Maki dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de ahí, Nozomi era una idiota ¿Cómo podría vivir ahora sabiendo que Nozomi se sacrificó por Nico? Por ellas…escucho al padre de Umi llamarla cuando paso a su lado pero lo ignoro, solo necesitaba correr porque si lo hacía solo por ese momento se olvidaba de llorar.

.

Nozomi se quedó viendo como Maki se alejaba, y volvió su atención a Eli que no había despegado su vista del cuchillo.

"Es hora Elicchi" dijo Nozomi intentando sonreír

"¿No dolerá?"

"No" contesto Nozomi tomando las manos de Eli "Se una buena chica ¿De acuerdo?"

"Si"

"Vuélvete a enamorar…cuando veas a esa persona no te cierres y deja que conozca a la linda Elichika ¿Vale?"

"Si"

"Cásate y ten lindos bebes…no importa si es con un chico o una chica, forma una familia Elicchi"

"Si"

"Cumple tus sueños, sé que aun puedes bailar…esfuérzate, te estaré viendo, así que me molestare contigo si no lo haces ¿Entiendes?"

"Si"

"Perdón por haberme burlado tanto de ti"

"Está bien…así es como es Nozomi…una abusona que le gusta ver pasar vergüenza a sus amigas" ante las palabras de Eli, Nozomi soltó una pequeña risa y empezó a sentir algo húmedo en sus mejillas…estaba llorando, por primera vez desde que había muerto estaba llorando; intento secarse rápidamente las lágrimas pero era demasiado tarde, Eli ya las había visto "Todavía puedes dar marcha atrás"

"Elicchi…gracias" dijo Nozomi intentando volver a sonreír pero las lágrimas se lo impedían y había empezado a dejar escapar pequeños sollozos "Realmente eres cruel Yami-chan"

Sin poder evitarlo Nozomi abrazo a Eli dejando que el llanto saliera en forma de sollozos desgarradores, Eli solo la abrazo de vuelta mordiéndose e los labios para no llorar, podía escuchar los sollozos de Kotori y Umi a sus espaldas pero en ese momentos los demás le habían dejado de importar, solo le importaba la chica que tenía entre sus brazos, que no podía parar de llorar.

"Gracias a ti Nozomi"

"Sé que tengo que hacerlo pero aun así…tengo miedo…tengo miedo de que no volveré a ver más a Elicchi" Nozomi se separó un poco de Eli y tomo las manos de Eli con el cuchillo en ellas "Definitivamente tienes que ser feliz…nunca te lo perdonare si te rindes"

"Lo entiendo Nozomi" dejando escapar un suspiro dejo que sus manos siendo guiadas por Nozomi hundieran el cuchillo en el estómago de Nozomi…no había sangre, era como atravesar el viento "¿Duele?"

"No…solo tengo muchísimo sueño y la cara de Elicchi está empezando a volverse borrosa" dijo Nozomi volviendo a abrazar a Eli

"Nozomi"

"¿Si?"

"Te amo"

"Gracias"

"¿Aquí no es donde dices…Yo también te amo?"

"Elicchi lee demasiadas novelas románticas"

"¿No podrías decirlo? Aunque no lo sientas" Nozomi volvió a separarse de Eli y la miro a los ojos…solo podía ver una mancha borrosa, pero sabía perfectamente como era el rostro de Eli, la había mirado siempre y conocía cada detalle "¿Nozomi?"

"Es hora de despedirnos" dijo Nozomi dándole un beso en la mejilla a Eli "Quizá ya no esté aquí, pero yo siempre te estaré cuidando…aunque no haya nada después de la muerte, yo no lo necesitare, porque aquí viví mi paraíso…este lugar lo fue"

"Iré…cuando muera…sé que hay un lugar y te encontrare ahí"

"Te esperare…pero no te des prisa, dije que quiero ver a Elicchi en un vestido de novia, así que cumple ese deseo por mi"

"Lo hare…hare lo que sea" para que no te vayas, es lo que pensó Eli pero no lo dijo, solo se daba cuenta como el cuerpo de Nozomi se iba a haciendo más transparente hasta el grado que cuando quiso volver a abrazarla le fue imposible "Nozomi"

"Elicchi…cuando te me confesaste…fue el día más hermoso de mi vida…sabes Elicchi…yo…yo…te a…" como si fuera hojas barridas por el viendo en otoño en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Nozomi había desaparecido; Eli escucho un grito de dolor detrás de ella, no estaba segura si había sido de Umi o Kotori.

"_¿Crees que existe el otro mundo Elicchi? Quiero decir…existe algo después de la muerte ¿Tu qué crees?"_

"_Me gustaría pensar eso, ¿Qué hay de ti Nozomi?"_

"_Creo que es un invento…quiero decir quizá en el plano que estoy es como quedarse atrapada en la mitad, pero cuando pase del otro lado todo habrá acabado…la gente muerta desaparece eso es todo y entonces los que quedan vivos se lo inventan mmm solo para no sentirse tristes y pensar que pueden volver a estar junto a la persona que amas"_

"_Nunca creí que pensaras así…quiero creer que hay algo más, un lugar en el que uno se puede volver a reunir con las personas que ama, donde realmente podemos ser felices…sería muy cruel el pensar lo que tu dijiste, entonces ¿Para que vivimos?""_

"_Vivimos para vivir Elicchi, aunque suena demasiado bien para ser cierto…pero ya que Elicchi lo dice creeré en eso porque suena como el final de una de esas novelas románticas que siempre lees"_

"_No quiero que creas solo porque yo creo"_

"_Creo en lo que tú crees, porque creo en ti_

Eli apretó el cuchillo con fuerza en entre su manos, pero no se lastimo como esperaba, esa cosa no tenía filo, dejo escapar un suspiro y guardándolo en su bolso dio media vuelta y se alejó de ahí…para Eli no había nada más que hacer en ese lugar…todo había terminado.

**Muchas gracias por leer el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, me costó bastante escribir la parte final, era como si quiero, no quiero y bueno me siento un poco triste…nos acercamos al arco final u.u aproximadamente en unos cinco capítulos, me está gustando mucho escribir este fic pero siento que debe de terminar cuando debe terminar, no sé si me explico, es solo que siento que este fic perdería un poco si lo largo demasiado, en cuanto termine empezare los fics que ganaron en las votaciones que hice hace unas semanas; el primer fic que empezare será el del trio de soldier game, aunque se enfocara en las tres parejas: NozoEli, KotoUmi y NicoMaki, y subtexto entre RinPana y TsubaHono este se llamara "How Great Is Your love" a diferencia de este no tendrá mucho drama, solo lo normal y se enfocara en el mundo idol y el mundo del espectáculo real en Japón.**

**Les dejare un pequeño fragmento:**

"**¿Te gusta lo que ves?"¿? Salió de sus pensamientos para fijar la vista en la chica frente a ella y la vio sonriendo**

"**¿De qué hablas?" pregunto ¿? confundida **

"**Estabas mirando mi estómago…mis súper abdominales" ¿? dijo con orgullo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, remarcando la palabra abdominales para ¿? era sorprendente que alguien que parecía tan adorable estuviera tan llena de sí misma**

"**Lamento decepcionarte ¿?-san pero no estaba viendo tus abdominales" dijo ¿? poniendo entre comillas la palabra abdominales, ni siquiera los tenia.**

"**P-pero tú estabas viendo mi estómago" dijo ¿? haciendo un mohín, ahora ¿? Entendía porque a los demás esta chica les parecía adorable, realmente lo era…con todas sus excentricidades pero lo era "¡Y ahora estas mirando mi rostro! Estas enamorada de mi"**

"**¿Eh? P-para nada" ante la respuesta de ¿?, ¿? Hizo otro mohín cruzándose de brazos "Realmente eres linda"**

**¿? Se reprendió por decir eso en voz alta, podía sentir como sus mejillas se empezaban a calentar, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a la chica frente a ella igual de sonrojada y unas ganas de pellizcarle las mejillas la invadieron, pero no pida hacerlo…no cuando se encontraban en un set con el equipo de producción alrededor.**

"**Ah…yo…necesito irme…tengo una audición…protagonista…es tonto harem…pero… ¡Nos vemos!" como impulsada por un resorte ¿? Salió corriendo casi tropezando con el director del video en la carrera**

"**Definitivamente es linda" un mensaje en su celular hizo que se detuviera y mirara el contenido**

"_**Definitivamente te enamoraras de mi"**_

"**Y también una idiota"**

**Pues bueno, este fue un pequeño fragmento, ¿Pueden adivinar que pareja tendrá este dialogo? Me gustaría leer sus respuestas, al igual que sus opiniones acerca del capítulo, de nuevo gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y tengan una linda semana, ah es cierto, cualquier cosa, duda, pregunta o simplemente se quiere fangirlear un rato pueden mandarme una solicitud a mi Facebook, el link esta en mi perfil, ahora si me voy que la segunda parte de la visual yuri Flowers me está esperando jeje**


	12. Extrañándote

**Buenas madrugadas, muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, favoritos y follows, el saber sus opiniones me hace querer esforzarme mucho más en este fic y planear lo mejor que pueda el próximo que vendrá; pero más importante que todo, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer cada semana un capitulo, muchas gracias chicos (´****｡****ω****｡｀****)**

_**Extrañándote**_

_Shirahane Makoto miro hacia el cielo por cuarta vez consecutiva mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro, hacía tres meses que esos niños…Yami y Kuro se había presentado ante él y sus amigos para decirles que de buenas a primeras estaban involucrados en un extraño juego y no había vuelta atrás; ellos podían haberse negado pero si lo hacían todos morirían…este juego los mataría._

"_¿Acaso no acabaremos muriendo de todas formas? Los humanos mueren" fueron las palabras que había dicho una de sus amigas, Takadou Kanae, Makoto se acomodó la bufanda mientras las recordaba "Convertirnos en unos asesinos… ¡Nos perderemos a nosotros mismos! Yo…prefiero morir antes de hacer eso"_

_Por supuesto su opinión cayó en saco roto, ni siquiera Kazama Yuu, su mejor amiga y la chica que amaba tomo en consideración sus palabras, todos estaban asustados por morir, claro, pero lo que más los asustaba era perder a sus amigos…perder a la persona que amaban._

"_¿Podrías ayudarme a mí también con este tema, Kusama-kun?" la voz de una chica lo saco de sus pensamientos y dándose vuelta encontró a su mejor amigo siendo rodeado por cinco chicas que parecían demasiado entusiasmadas, mientras el solo sonreía incómodamente._

"_Oi, Nowakichi" lo llamo Makoto con una gran sonrisa, acercándose hasta donde se encontraba_

"_Lo siento chicas, tengo un asunto que atender con mi amigo" dando una sonrisa de disculpa, Nowaki tomo del brazo a Makoto y se alejó de la universidad "Gracias, no me gusta ser grosero pero a veces resulta molesto"_

"_No se puede evitar, Nowakichi es del tipo de chico popular" respondió Makoto sin dejar de sonreír haciendo que Nowaki se sonrojara "Por esa razón me sorprende que no tengas novia"_

"_No me interesa" ambos chicos siguieron caminado en silencio, a ninguno le molestaba o les resultaba incomodo, era una especie de rutina entre ellos desde que se conocieron "Tiene doce años que nos conocimos"_

"_¿Empezaras a ponerte sentimental?"_

"_No digas tonterías, es solo que en todo ese tiempo tu tampoco has tenido ninguna novia"_

"_No la necesito"_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Creo que Yuu-chan y Kanae-chan están empezando a salir"_

"_Deja de intentar cambiar de tema"_

"_Nowakichi es inteligente"_

"_También ya para en llamarme así" dijo Nowaki deteniéndose "La forma en que me llamas…es rara, si fuéramos chicas se escuchara normal, pero…solo déjalo ¿Vale?"_

"_Si fueras una chica, serias una autentica belleza" dijo Makoto entrelazando su brazo con el de Nowaki, pero este se soltó al instante_

"_¿¡Que te acabo de decir!? La gente puede empezar a pensar cosas extrañas" ante las palabras de Nowaki, la sonrisa de Makoto se borró por completo y solo observaba como su amigo veía a su alrededor preocupado que alguien los hubiera visto "Estaba bien cuando íbamos a la primaria, pero no ahora"_

"_Entiendo…eso significa que te acabaras casando con una de esas chicas que tanto te persiguen" dijo Makoto apoyándose en un árbol "¿Tanto deseas guardar las apariencias?"_

"_N-no sé de qué estás hablando" respondió Nowaki dándose vuelta para irse pero Makoto lo tomo del brazo "¡Hey! ¡Suéltame!"_

"_Eso no te hará bien, ¿recuerdas cuando estábamos en secundaria Nowachi?" pregunto Makoto con una sonrisa burlona y Nowaki solo frunció el ceño al escuchar su nombre "Te gustaba el profesor de matemáticas…aunque no puedo culparte, era joven y guapo así que…"_

"_¡Silencio!" exclamo Nowaki atrayendo la atención de la gente a su alrededor "Deja de hablar de eso…yo…lo odio…"_

"_Eres un cobarde, tus amigas también están saliendo…Yuu-chan y Kanae-chan, así como Rikka-chan y Midori-chan… ¿Acaso ellas tienen miedo? ¿No eres el líder de nuestro grupo? ¡Necesito que seas valiente para que todos podamos serlo!"_

_Ante las palabras de Makoto, Nowaki se soltó y tomando impulso le dio un puñetazo que hizo trastabillar a Makoto, este se llevó la mano a los labios y vio la sangre que había salido de estos, dejando escapar un risita se abalanzó sobre Nowaki haciéndolo caer y regresándole el puñetazo._

"_¿Realmente quieres pelear? ¿Crees que ganarías?" pregunto Makoto dándole un golpe en el estómago, lo que provoco que se quedara sin aire "Solo necesito que dejes de estarte escondiendo…este estúpido juego necesita que todos estemos juntos…¡Tu solo te estas escondiendo!"_

"_¡Dije que te callaras!" exclamo Nowaki levantándose e intentando darle un golpe a Makoto pero por la falta de aire, fallo al instante lo que aprovecho Makoto para darle otro puñetazo "¿Qué crees que haces?"_

"_No lo sé…quizá yo también soy un cobarde y solo se demostrar mis sentimientos así" respondió Makoto con una pequeña sonrisa metiéndose las manos en el pantalón, cosa que aprovecho Nowaki para golpearlo en el rostro_

"_Si…eres un maldito cobarde que nunca dice lo que le pasa" dijo Nowaki dándole otro golpe, haciendo que Makoto cayera y Nowaki se sentó justo encima de él "Siempre con esa estúpida sonrisa, pero nunca dices lo que realmente te pasa… ¡Solo haces que me preocupe por ti!"_

_Nowaki alzo su puño listo para darle un golpe justo en el rostro a Makoto, pero solo golpeo el pasto que se encontraba a un lado de su rostro, apretando con fuerza sus ojos para no llorar, odiaba su debilidad y el hecho que siempre había sido un niño llorón._

"_Te amo Nowaki" dijo Makoto, haciendo que Nowaki abriera los ojos y lo mirara sorprendido "Tienes razón…soy un cobarde que nunca dice lo que piensa y mucho menos lo que siente…ahora que ya lo sabes puedes golpearme si quieres"_

_Nowaki desvió la mirada y levantándose lentamente le dio la espalda cruzándose de brazos._

"_¿Es enserio lo que dices?"_

"_¿Eh?"_

"_Quiero decir…siempre estas tomándome el pelo" dijo Nowaki dándose vuelta y mirando a Makoto estaba sentado en el suelo, con rostro sorprendido "¡Deja de hacer esa cara!"_

"_Perdón...solo…estoy hablando en serio, te amo" ante la declaración Nowaki se sonrojo de golpe y volvió a desviar la mirada_

"_Soy un estúpido, cobarde, torpe…soy un verdadero problema y aun así… ¿Me amas?"_

"_Te falto decir que le tienes miedo a la oscuridad" Nowaki dejo escapar un suspiro y paso su mano por su cabello, Makoto se levantó y acercándose tomo la mano del chico frente a él "¿Te gustaría caminar de ahora en adelante conmigo?"_

"_Si…me gustaría" respondió Nowaki entrelazando sus dedos con los de Makoto._

_._

_._

_._

_Este día Makoto había despertado con un mal presentimiento, una extraña opresión en el pecho, hace solo una semana habían matado a la primera persona…Nowaki lo había hecho, por supuesto no había sido fácil para ninguno. Pero para Nowaki…matar a su propio padre, a pesar de las monstruosidades que el hombre había hecho, aún era su padre._

"_¿Dónde crees que vas?" Makoto volteo al escuchar la voz de su padre, que lo miraba con un visible gesto de desaprobación _

"_Iré a visitar a un amigo" contesto Makoto encogiéndose de hombros "Hoy no tengo clases en la universidad, no creo estar haciendo nada malo"_

"_¿Vas con ese Kusama Nowaki?" pregunto su padre acercándose a el_

"_Si…también irán unas amigas"_

"_¿Takadou y Kazama?" pregunto su madre uniéndose a la conversación, Makoto asintió "Esas chicas…la vecina dijo que están saliendo ¡Sus propias madres lo confirmaron! No es bueno que te juntes con chicas así"_

"_Eso sin contar que ese Kusama luce demasiado afeminado" la secundo su padre cruzándose de brazos "Deberías aprender a escoger mejor a tus amistades Makoto"_

_Makoto dejó escapar un suspiro y se pasó la mano por el rostro, esos eran sus padres, un par de viejos que solo les importaba la opinión de los demás._

"_Deja de poner la mano así" dijo la madre de Makoto, quitándole la mano que el chico había puesto sin pensar en su cintura "Se ve raro"_

"_¿Raro? No me jodas madre"_

"_Makoto" dijo su padre en tono de advertencia "Tu madre tiene razón, que te parece si invitas a salir a la hija de los vecinos, tiene tu edad"_

"_Cierto, cierto, ayer hable con su madre y parece que su hija estaría encantada de salir contigo" dijo su madre sonriendo "Dijo que te encuentra un chico bastante lindo"_

"_Creo que soy suficientemente mayor para poder conseguir mis propias citas" dijo con exasperación Makoto, se dirigió a la puerta donde se puso sus zapatos y abrió la puerta "Solo les pido que dejen de hablar con ese tono de mis amigas…y mucho menos de Nowaki"_

_Diciendo esto cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió al apartamento donde vivía Nowaki con su hermana menor, con sus padres en ese plan era imposible, por lo menos en el futuro cercano, decirles que estaba saliendo con otro chico, al fin y al cabo ellos le pagaban la universidad._

"_Tendré que esperar a terminar la universidad y conseguir un trabajo" se dijo Makoto cuando llego al complejo de apartamentos donde vivía Nowaki, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios por tan solo pensar que en unos cuantos minutos lo vería; estirando su mano toco el timbre esperando que Nowaki le abriera la puerta._

"_Está abierto" Makoto se tensó al darse cuenta que esa no era la voz de Nowaki, era la voz de una mujer, una hermosa voz pero aun así no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió, tomando una profunda respiración abrió la puerta lentamente y lo que vio casi lo hace caer hacia atrás; frente a él en el suelo se encontraba Arisa, Makoto no podía ver su rostro pero su hermoso cabello rubio estaba manchado de sangre._

"_Bienvenido Makoto" dijo una mujer de aproximadamente 25 años de cabello rojo y ojos violeta, Makoto la conocía, era quien los estaba "ayudando" en este juego…Maki, pero siempre usaba lentes y una sudadera con capucha para ocultar su identidad, ahora Makoto sabia el porque…era igual a su amiga Rikka, ella no estaba sola, junto a ella estaba otra mujer de la misma edad con cabello rubio y ojos azules, parecía la hermana mayor de Nowaki._

"_Nowaki" dejo escapar Makoto al ver a el chico en el suelo, tenía un fuerte golpe en la frente y lo veía con ojos desorbitados, como intentando decirle que se fuera, junto a él se encontraban Yuu y Kanae; los tres estaban atados de las manos y de los pies "¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¡Pensé que nos ayudarías!"_

"¿Ayudarlos? Solo me ayudaba a mí misma" respondió la mujer pelirroja con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro, el tipo de sonrisa que te da escalofríos por no sentirla humana "Pensé que eran más inteligentes, creerme sin dudar, beber el té que les ofrezco sin dudar"

Al decir esto, señalo las tres tazas que se encontraban sobre la mesa.

"Podríamos haberlos matado mientras dormían" dijo la mujer rubia "Pero entonces no podríamos ver tu reacción…aunque sentí un poco de pena al matar a la niña"

Por un momento Makoto creyo ver un rastro de arrepentimiento en su mirada, pero así como vino…desapareció al instante; Makoto no entendía, se suponía que solo tenía que haber una persona por mundo pero ahora frente a sus ojos veía a dos, pero había algo más importante y eso era sus amigas…Nowaki…

"Déjenlos" dijo Makoto dando un paso al frente, pero en el momento que lo hizo, la mujer rubia puso un cuchillo bajo la garganta de Kanae "Vamos…no quieren hacer esto"

"Es por nuestros mundos" explico la mujer sin quitar el cuchillo "Quizá ahora pienses que somos monstruos pero en un futuro tú también pasaras por esto…harás todo porque tus amigos…tu familia…las personas que aman estén bien"

"No tienes que darle ninguna explicación Eli" dijo Maki "Solo hagamos lo que tenemos que hacer y listo"

Quitándole el cuchillo de golpe a Eli, Maki tomo del cabello a Kanae y en un parpadeo paso el cuchillo bajo su garganta ganándose los gritos de terror de sus tres amigos; Makoto se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas y empezó a sollozar, frente a sus ojos habían matado a una de sus amigas y parecían dispuestas a matar también a Yuu y a Nowaki.

"D-déjenlos" dijo Makoto con voz temblorosa, intento incorporarse pero sentía sus piernas como de gelatina, sin contar que había empezado a llorar, el dolor que sentía por haber perdido a Kanae aún no se hacía muy presente, principalmente por el miedo de perder también a Yuu y Nowaki "Yo me ofrezco en su lugar…solo déjenlos…por favor…se los ruego"

Como si no lo hubieran escuchado, Eli se puso detrás de Yuu y la tomo del cabello.

"¡No te atrevas!" exclamo Makoto, intento de nuevo levantarse pero sus piernas no le respondían, era un maldito cobarde, así es como se sentía, fijo su vista en Yuu que tenía lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y su vista no se despegaba del cuerpo tirado de Kanae; dejando escapar un suspiro cerro los ojos y justo en ese momento Eli repitió la operación que había hecho Maki "¡No! ¡Malditas!"

"Solo hablas y hablas pero no haces nada" dijo Maki viendo el cuchillo lleno de sangre "Nosotras éramos como tu…pero el dolor cambia a las personas, nadie es tan fuerte para quedar intacto ante las tragedias"

Maki dio unos pasos a la derecha para quedar detrás de Nowaki que no había despegado la vista de Makoto, estaba temblando…en buena parte por el miedo pero también por ver al chico que amaba frente a él, completamente impotente, no quería que Makoto viera su muerte, no quería hacerlo pasar por eso.

"¡Makoto!" lo llamo Nowaki haciendo que este lo mirara a los ojos, tenía que ser fuerte, necesitaba darle un empujón para que no se perdiera "En nuestra próxima vida…nos volveremos a ver y seguramente…me volveré a enamorar de ti…idiota pervertido"

Dándole una sonrisa, Makoto abrió los ojos horrorizado cuando Maki paso el cuchillo por el cuello de Nowaki, no estaba seguro si había gritado o solo se había quedado con la boca abierta, pero si sabía que el dolor que sentía era inaguantable y doblándose de dolor empezó a respirar con dificultad.

"_Lo entiendo…ahora lo entiendo todo…las matare y los traeré de vuelta…"_

**Presente**

Tomando su bolsa, Eli bajo por las escaleras para dirigirse a la universidad, habían pasado cuatro meses desde el sacrificio de Nozomi y sin ella era como si el circulo se hubiera roto, Eli veía a Maki todos los días pero era como si un muro invisible se hubiera creado entre ellas.

Si a Eli le hubieran preguntado si culpaba a Maki o a Nico por esto, ella hubiera respondido inmediatamente que no, pero sabía que en su interior era todo lo contrario, no las culpaba exactamente pero odiaba que ellas estuvieran juntas, que Nico se hubiera salvado mientras que Nozomi había desaparecido, odiaba el hecho que Maki podía estar junto a Nico…que Nico devolvía los sentimientos de Maki, cuando a ella Nozomi la había rechazado…lo odiaba…odiaba el sentimiento de tristeza que tenía todos los días.

"Eli" Eli se dio vuelta para encontrar a la madre de Maki que venía bajando justo detrás de ella

"Buenos días Shimako-san" la saludo cortésmente Eli "Estaba a punto de ir a clases"

"Solo…te hare la misma pregunta que te hago a ti a a Maki todos los días… ¿Estas bien? Parece como si ambas estuvieran peleadas"

"No lo estamos" dijo Eli con una pequeña sonrisa, aparentar, eso es lo que tenía que hacer en su vida de ahora en adelante "Perdón por hacerla preocupar, después de todo ustedes han sido sumamente amables con Arisa y conmigo, resolveré las cosas con Maki"

"¿Ella hizo algo?" pregunto la madre de Maki cruzándose de brazos "Sé que puede tener un carácter difícil a veces, pero estoy segura que no lo hizo adrede"

"Maki no hizo nada" Nozomi fue quien lo hizo, destrozándome por completo, pensó Eli "Quizá solo…es lo que paso con Nico, creo que nos ha afectado a todas"

"Seguiremos buscando a Shirahane Makoto, ese hombre no puede quedarse sin castigo después de lo que hizo" Eli asintió apretando los puños mientras la madre de Maki estudiaba sus movimientos con la mirada, por supuesto que su hija y Eli ocultaban más, pero sabía que aunque las presionara no le dirían nada y eso era lo que la tenía inquieta…sentía como si estuvieran cada día acercándose más a una oscuridad aterradora y cuando quisieran regresar hacia la luz, les sería imposible volver.

"Me tengo que ir, no quiero llegar tarde, es la todai después de todo" dijo Eli abriendo la puerta y cerrándola tras de ella. Calificación perfecta, entrada por recomendación, los profesores habían quedado sorprendidos cuando presento su examen en la Universidad de Tokio pero esas cosas que en el pasado la hubieran hecho sentir extremadamente feliz, ahora no la llenaban para nada.

Estos meses había sido como vivir la vida de alguien mas y ver todo como si tratara de un sueño y rogar a Dios, Buda, Allah o quien fuera que la hiciera despertar y entonces vería a Nozomi recostada a su lado con su habitual sonrisa, se burlaría de ella y a Eli no le importaba si solo la quería como amiga porque por lo menos estaría a su lado y con solo estirar su mano tomaría la de Nozomi y entrelazarían sus dedos, pero por supuesto no era un sueño, era la cruda realidad que la azotaba todas las mañanas cuando se despertaba y por un momento…por un mísero momento tenía la esperanza de que volvería a verla.

Había noches en que soñaba con Nozomi, ambas sentadas en la casa del árbol, platicando acerca del futuro…de lo que Nozomi haría cuando terminara este juego y se cumplieran sus deseos, Nozomi reía por algo que Eli decía y entonces se acercaba a ella y la besaba, Eli podía recordar claramente la suavidad de sus labios y el sabor de las lágrimas que ambas derramaban por la felicidad…Eli solo quería soñar por siempre.

"Eli-san buenos días" la saludo una compañera de clase en cuanto entro a la institución

"Buenos días" le devolvió el saludo Eli con una sonrisa, era fácil ser amable con los demás cuando no lo sentía, le hubiera gustado estar sola, alejar a todos pero la universidad no funcionaba así, era diferente a la preparatoria y necesitaba relacionarse y hacer eso de una u otra manera la distraía porque estas personas no le importaban y por esa razón no le recordaban a Nozomi, esa era la principal razón por la cual se había alejado de sus amigas, ya que si estaba con ellas el dolor saldría a la superficie y no lo soportaría.

"Siempre tienes esa cara" Eli se dio vuelta al reconocer la voz de Toudou Erena, tenían la primera clase juntas y en este momento Erena había decidido sentarse junto a Eli.

"No es como si pudiera cambiarla"

"Siempre parece como si estuvieras a punto de soltarte a llorar" dijo Erena casualmente y Eli se tensó "Yo tenía esa cara cuando perdí a mi hermano menor"

"Es diferente" dejo escapar Eli y se arrepintió cuando lo dijo pero una parte de ella tenía la necesidad de hablar con alguien…alguien que no tuviera ni idea de lo que había pasado realmente

"¿Un novio?" pregunto Erena, pero Eli no respondió "¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que murió?"

"No importa" respondió Eli deseando que el profesor se diera prisa, tener esta conversación la hacía pensar en Nozomi y no podía permitirse llorar en medio de una clase

"Estuve triste por varios meses, recuerdo que mis amigas intentaban consolarme pero cada vez que lo hacían yo solo quería mandarlas a callar y decirles que me dejaran en paz" dijo Erena como si no hubiera escuchado a Eli "Mi hermano era la persona más importante para mí, nuestros padres murieron así que vivíamos con unos tíos, él era la razón por la que vivía y entonces de un momento para otro esa razón desaparece, no sabía qué hacer"

"¿Cómo lo superaste?" pregunto Eli sin mirar a Erena, su vista sestaba fija en el frente de la clase

"Poniéndome en su lugar" dijo Erena jugando con su pluma "Decidí pensar que hubiera pasado si yo hubiera muerto en lugar de el…estoy segura que él hubiera sentido la misma tristeza que yo, entonces pensé que yo hubiera deseado que el siguiera adelante y que no se consumiera por la tristeza y la amargura…al final creo que lo único que lo cura es el tiempo, además siempre pienso que algún día volveremos a encontrarnos"

"Entonces ¿Crees que algún día lo volverás a ver?" ante la pregunta de Eli, Erena asintió suavemente y miro a Eli que ahora la miraba a ella "¿Crees en la rencarnación? ¿O en lo que los cristianos llaman cielo?"

"Creo en la rencarnación, creo que en nuestra próxima vida volveremos a encontrar a la persona que amamos" dijo Erena volviendo su vista al frente, el profesor había llegado "¿Tu qué crees Ayase-san?"

"No lo sé" respondió Eli fijando su vista en el cielo que se podría ver por la ventana, se preguntaba si Nozomi estaba ahí y la miraba en ese momento, dejo escapar un suspiro, se sentía tonta el pensar así.

Las clases terminaron y Eli siguió la misma rutina de siempre, excusándose con sus compañeros de clase por no poder acompañarlos al karaoke, decidió dirigirse a casa, la plática con Erena había hecho que sintiera a Nozomi mas presente que nunca y eso había hecho que se desconcentrara en clases en varias ocasiones.

"¡Eli-mama!" Eli sintió como un nudo en la garganta se le estaba empezando a formar en la garganta, desde hace cuatro meses no había querido pasar por el parque por la misma razón, alejarse de todo y todos los que le recordaban a Nozomi "¡Estoy enojada con ustedes!"

La pequeña Ru la tomo del brazo y la miro con el ceño fruncido, Eli podía sentir como las lágrimas se empezaban a formar, era como si los recuerdos vinieran de golpe, Nozomi sonriéndole en un banco en este parque, Ruu teniendo la idea de que la adoptaran, esas pocas semanas viniendo con Nozomi al parque para ver a Ruu y jugando a la familia…Nozomi riendo…solo Nozomi.

"¿Dónde está Nozomi-mama?" pregunto Ruu sin soltar la mano de Eli "Las perdonare si se disculpan"

"Suéltame" dijo Eli soltándose de golpe de la niña y empezando a caminar, pero Ruu volvió a tomar su mano "No tengo tiempo"

"Ya tienes 18 años ¡Eso significa que pronto me adoptaras!" dijo Ruu con una gran sonrisa.

"No digas estupideces" dijo Eli volviendo a soltarse, en cuanto Ruu quiso volver a tomar su mano, Eli la empujo haciendo que la niña cayera "¡Es imposible que te adopte!"

"Es porque… ¿Me he portado mal?" pregunto Ruu, había empezado a llorar "Prometo que me portare bien, seré una niña buena…solo quiero…solo quiero que ustedes sean mi familia…quiero que sean mis mamas"

"¿Mamas? ¡Es imposible! ¡Vivimos en Japón, con un demonio!" exclamo Eli haciendo que Ruu se encogiera por el miedo "¿¡Como si en este país dejaran que dos mujeres adoptaran!? ¡No seas estúpida!"

"¡Quiero a Nozomi-mama!" empezó a sollozar Ruu llevándose las manos a la cara para secar sus lágrimas, Eli apretó los puños y agachándose la tomo por los hombros bruscamente

"¡Esta muerta! ¿¡Entiendes!? ¡Y los muertos, muertos están, no podemos volver a verlos!"

"¿¡Que crees que haces!?" la mujer que cuidaba a los niños del orfanato alejo de golpe a Ruu de Eli "Te pido de la manera más atenta que no vuelva s a acercarte a Ruu-chan, si no tendré que llamar a la policía"

Eli no le contesto, solo dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, eso era lo mejor, olvidarse de todo lo que le recordaba a Nozomi, cumpliría lo que le prometió porque eso es lo que se debía hacer, en la universidad conocería a un buen hombre, inteligente, educado, amable y se casaría con él, tendría una familia, ya buscaría la forma de que el ballet fuera algún pasatiempo, al final viviría la vida perfecta de una familia japonesa.

"¿Eso es lo que querías, no Nozomi?" dijo Eli apretando el paso, podía escuchar los comentarios en el parque acerca de lo lindas que estaban las jardineras, de lo hermoso que se veía el paisaje ahora que la primavera había llegado, Eli dio un rápido vistazo y no vio nada en especial; entendía el porqué, era porque Nozomi ya no estaba aquí, así que incluso aunque viera el paisaje más hermoso del mundo no sentiría nada ni se emocionaría "¿Estas feliz ahora Nozomi? Salvaste a Nico, pero… ¿Quién me salvara a mí?"

.

.

.

"¿Has perdido peso?" pregunto Umi trazando con sus dedos el brazo de Kotori

"Un poco" respondió Kotori ahogando un bostezo "Nishikino-san dice que es normal, ya que el tratamiento es muy fuerte…eso hace que tenga náuseas y pierda el apetito"

Umi tomo la mano de Kotori entre las suyas y cerrando los ojos, acerco su rostro a su pecho para escuchar su corazón…rápido, eso es porque estaba junto a ella ¿No? Se sentía arrogante al pensar eso, pero también extremadamente feliz.

"Deberías dormir" dijo Umi aun sin abrir los ojos, podía sentir como Kotori le acariciaba el cabello "¿No estas cansada?"

"¿Umi-chan está diciendo que es excelente en la cama y por eso me dejo cansada?" pregunto Kotori fingiendo inocencia y logro su cometido, que Umi se pusiera como un tomate y se separa al instante de Kotori dándole la espalda

"Y-yo solo estoy preocupada por ti"

"Te preocupas demasiado Umi-chan" dijo Kotori acercándose a Umi y abrazándola por la espalda "Estoy bien, yo soy la que debería preocuparse, hoy faltaste a tu practica de tiro con arco"

"Eso fue…porque quería estar contigo" murmuro Umi, estaba segura que Kotori podía ver el humo saliendo de su cabeza "Es nuestro último año de la preparatoria, así que quizá nuestro tiempo se reduzca por los exámenes de ingreso"

"¿Entraras a la Todai, Umi-chan?" pregunto Kotori y vio como Umi asintió "Al igual que Eli-chan"

"Hoy deberíamos intentar hablar con ella de nuevo" dijo Umi, desde que Nozomi se había ido, tanto ella como Kotori habían intentado resolver las cosas, pero Maki parecía demasiado avergonzada para ver a Eli a la cara, Nico aún seguía internada en el hospital, en cuanto a Eli, ella solo se había alejado; Umi y Kotori habían intentado varias veces hablar con ella sin resultados, Eli solo les respondía con monosílabos y al final siempre les pedía que se marcharan "Solo nos queda Shirahane…estoy segura que si lo logramos, podemos hacer algo con lo que paso con Nozomi"

"La extraño…a Nozomi-chan" dijo Kotori abrazando más fuerte a Umi "Umi-chan"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Seguiremos juntas?" Umi cubriéndose hasta el cuello con las mantas se volteo para estar frente a Kotori que lucía una expresión preocupada "Quiero decir…cuando acabemos la preparatoria, ya sabes lo que dicen los adultos de las escuelas femeninas en Japón"

"¿Qué dicen?" pregunto curiosa Umi

"Es normal que las chicas en escuela femeninas salgan juntas, porque cuando entran a la universidad la ilusión se rompe y entonces empiezan a salir con un chico para formar una familia" dijo Kotori intentando imitar la voz de un señor, para después ver a Umi con una sonrisa triste "Lo mío no es una ilusión, así que estoy un poco preocupada con respecto a eso"

"Lo que siento por ti tampoco es una ilusión" dijo Umi con mirada decidida tomando las manos de Kotori "Porque mi amor por ti existe aquí y ahora y, por lo tanto, seguro que existirá en el fututo…incluso después de la muerte"

Kotori sentía que su rostro estaba en llamas, eran estos extraños momentos en que Umi dejaba de ser un cachorrito asustado y miraba a Kotori de una forma que hacía que esta sintiera un sinfín de emociones en su interior, amor, deseo, cariño, admiración, ternura…eran las pocas que alcanzaba a reconocer.

A Umi le encantaba ver cuando Kotori se sonrojaba, era un espectáculo extraño de observar y para Umi siempre lucia adorable, a sus ojos era la escena más hermosa que alguien podría ver, sin pensarlo tomo su celular que se encontraba en su buro y le tomo una foto a Kotori, haciendo que esta se sonrojara aún más.

"¡Umi-chan tonta!" dijo Kotori tapándose la cara con las mantas, Umi parpadeo varias veces y dejo escapar una risita "¡Tonta, tonta, tonta!"

"Lo siento" dijo Umi acariciándole la cabeza por encima de las mantas "Es solo que es raro verte sonrojada…luces hermosa Kotori"

Ante las palabras de Umi, el rostro de Kotori se calentó más

"Umi-chan es injusta" murmuro Kotori aun sin destaparse "Se supone que debe de ser al revés"

"Kotori" ante el llamado de Umi, Kotori se quitó las mantas de la cara, aun se podía ver un leve sonrojo, pero no podía permanecer por siempre escondida, mucho menos cuando Umi la llamaba de esa manera, era como si su voz se suavizara cada vez que decía su nombre "Hagamos una promesa"

Umi entrelazo su dedo meñique con el de Kotori

"¡Definitivamente lo cumpliré! ¿Qué posiciones quieres usar Umi-chan?"

"¡Kotori!"

"Ahora estamos a mano" dijo Kotori al ver el rostro sonrojado de Umi

"Prometamos que estaremos siempre juntas, que yo jamás te dejare y tu jamás me dejaras" dijo Umi viendo sus dedos entrelazados "Así podre pasar mi vida contigo"

"Promesa" contesto Kotori sonriéndole a Umi "Parece como si nos estuviéramos casando"

"Ah…e-eso…yo…" empezó a balbucear Umi intentando mirar hacia todos lados menos a los ojos de Kotori

"¿No te gustaría?" pregunto Kotori cortando los balbuceos de Umi "¿Casarte conmigo?"

"¡Me encantaría!" exclamo Umi sin pensarlo y volvió a tomar las manos de Kotori "Pero sabes que en Japón, una boda sería imposible"

"No estoy hablando de casarnos mañana Umi-chan…en un futuro me gustaría hacerlo…incluso si es solo simbólico"

"Yo también" dijo Umi y dándole un suave beso en la mano a Kotori se envolvió con una manta y se levantó "Me dare una ducha, quiero ir a visitar a Nico"

"Voy contigo" dijo rápidamente Kotori, pero Umi negó con la cabeza "Creo que es mejor si descansas, dices que te sientes bien pero no quiero preocuparme"

Kotori dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación y asintió viendo como Umi entraba al cuarto de baño, cuando se quedaba sola como en estos momentos, no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable…Eli estaba sufriendo y ellas aquí, dejando escapar un suspiro enterró su rostro en la almohada de Umi, olía como ella y eso hacía que su corazón empezará a latir como loco y también que le entraran unas enormes ganas de llorar, las cosas iban bien con su tratamiento, sabía que no tenía que pensar en cosas tristes que no ayudarían pero no podía evitarlo, recordando lo que paso con Nozomi, se preguntaba cuanto duraría su felicidad con Umi y la respuesta que encontró dentro de sí misma fue tan triste que casi la hace llorar.

"Estaré contigo Umi-chan" dijo Kotori tomando el saco de Umi que estaba en los pies de la cama y abrazándolo "Quizá nuestro futuro es incierto…pero no tengo miedo…porque sé que lo lograremos"

"Lo haremos" dijo Umi que había salido del baño y se sentaba en la orilla de la cama "Yo tampoco tengo miedo…si tomo tu mano Kotori…podre hacer cualquier cosa, definitivamente no volveré a dar un paso atrás"

"¡Sí!" Kotori volvió a sonreír y esa sonrisa era todo lo que Umi necesitaba para seguir adelante, encontrarían a Shirahane Makoto y entonces…

"Me voy"

"Espera" dijo Kotori tomando la mano de Umi "¿Y si viene tu papa?"

"Papa esta con su editor para el lanzamiento de un nuevo libro, no te preocupes, no vendrá hasta tarde" dijo Umi sonriéndole a Kotori y se quedó viéndola por unos segundos, siempre hacia lo mismo, temía que ese fuera el último momento, en parte por la condición de Kotori, pero también por Shirahane Makoto, no iba a poder estar en paz hasta que ese tipo estuviera muerto "Nos vemos luego Kotori"

"Si, nos vemos luego" esas simples tres palabras _"Nos vemos luego"_ eran las que calmaban su corazón; dándole una última sonrisa a Kotori salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Umi-chan" Umi se congelo al instante al escuchar la voz de su padre que se encontraba sentado en la sala, tenía una sonrisa amable pero eso no evito que Umi se tensara "Siéntate un momento, necesito hablar contigo"

Umi asintió y acercándose se sentó frente a su padre.

"Llegas temprano, pensé que irías a presentar tu nuevo libro"

"Si, hubo ciertos problemas con la editorial así que el lanzamiento se suspenderá hasta la próxima semana" dijo su padre sonriéndole "Sabes Umi-chan, recuerdo que cuando tu madre estaba embarazada siempre pensé…si es niño cuando descubra que por fin esta con una chica le diré… ¡Buen trabajo muchacho! Pero no porque seas una chica no puedo decírtelo, así que… ¡Buen trabajo chica!"

Umi se sonrojo al instante llevándose la mano a su rostro, mientras su padre reía a carcajadas.

"Perdón por traer a Kotori y…" Umi iba a seguir pero su padre la detuvo, su sonrisa se había apagado y la miraba seriamente

"¿Cómo van las cosas con Kotori-chan?"

"Bien, la quiero…creo que lo estamos haciendo bien, es como si ella hubiera nacido para mí y yo para ella" dijo Umi jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos, su padre asintió levemente "Es una chica magnifica"

"Si, la conozco desde pequeña y también conozco a sus padres, ¿Qué tal su salud?"

"Está recibiendo un nuevo tratamiento, Kotori dijo…dijo que las cosas van bien" dijo Umi viendo a su padre, quería creer en lo que le dijo Kotori, pero Umi la conocía muy bien y Kotori era del tipo de persona que se sacrifica por la felicidad de los demás…alguien parecida a Nozomi "Aun así iré hoy a preguntarle a Nishikino-san, aprovechare para visitar a Nico"

"Me parece bien" respondió el padre de Umi pasándose una mano por detrás de la cabeza, como si estuviera dudando en decirle algo a su hija "Umi-chan… ¿Qué te parece la idea de vivir junto a Kotori?"

Umi parpadeo varias veces sin acabar de entender lo que su padre le acaba de decir, debe de haber escuchado mal, porque hacer algo así.

"Los padres de Kotori-chan y yo hablamos sobre eso, pensamos que sería buen idea entre los tres rentar un pequeño apartamento, ustedes podrían vivir ahí"

"Es raro" dijo Umi viendo a su padre visiblemente confundida "Kotori y yo…ni siquiera somos mayores de edad, ¿Qué padre en su sano juicio aceptaría eso?"

"Ninguno" dijo el padre de Umi dejando escapar una carcajada "Pero dadas las circunstancias"

"¿Circunstancias? ¿Hablas sobre la enfermedad de Kotori?" pregunto Umi y su padre asintió "Estas hablando como si kotori fuera a morir…como si la razón por la que hacen esto es por cumplirle sus últimos deseos a una desahuciada"

"Entiende Umi-chan"

"¡No, entiende tú! ¡Kotori no va a morir!" exclamo Umi, era la primera vez que le levantaba el tono de voz a su padre y al ver el rostro sorprendido de su padre se sintió culpable, pero por primera vez diría lo que realmente pensaba "No hablen como si Kotori fuera a morir…ella no lo hará…estaremos juntas siempre, así que no es necesario vivir juntas en este momentos, tenemos tiempo de sobra…nos graduaremos, iremos a la universidad y entonces viviremos juntas…así deben de ser las cosas"

"Tenemos tiempo de sobra" repitió el padre de Umi mirando fijamente sus manos "Cuando tu madre estaba enferma"

"No empieces con eso"

"Yo pensé eso, me iré a mis giras de firma de libros…Hikari-chan estará bien, ella no puede morir, estaremos juntos siempre" continuo el padre de Umi ignorando la protesta de su hija "Pero me di cuenta a tiempo que solo estaba pensando así para huir de la realidad, quería tener fe, quería pensar que todo saldría bien pero también aprendí a ser realista y pensar que quizá tu madre muriera…entonces cancele la gira y todo…no me arrepiento de eso porque pase esos últimos meses junto a tu madre…fueron sus últimos días pero no me arrepiento de nada porque los pase con ella"

Umi no dijo nada, recordaba perfectamente esos días, su madre moriría de todas formas, incluso aunque no hubiera caído a ese rio…su madre moriría.

"Lo que estoy intentando decir es que esperemos que todo salga bien con Kotori-chan, pero si no es así" el padre de Umi se levantó y se sentó junto a Umi "No quiero que te quedes con el _hubiera _no quiero que tengas ningún arrepentimiento"

"¿Realmente estas bien con esto?" pregunto Umi, su padre sonrió y la abrazo

"Tú lo has dicho, no creo que ningún padre en su sano juicio este feliz de que su hijo o hija se vaya a vivir con su pareja a los 17 años" dijo su padre revolviendo el pelo de Umi "Pero no solo por las circunstancias…yo confió en Kotori-chan y sé que mi preciosa princesa va a estar en buenas manos con ella y los padres de Kotori-chan piensan lo mismo"

"Gracias padre y perdón por levantarte la voz" dijo Umi separándose y su padre solo sonrió "Iré al hospital"

"Te llevare, no puedo estar tranquilo si vas sola" dijo su padre levantándose y yendo con su hija a la puerta "Kotori-chan estará bien, tenemos varios trabajadores en casa"

"Pero en el apartamento estaremos solas"

"No lo estarán por completo, ya arregle eso"

.

.

Umi dejó escapar un suspiro cuando entro al hospital, no sabía que haría si le daban alguna mala noticia o si le iban a dar alguna noticia, al fin y al cabo no era familiar de Kotori; justo al entrar vio a la madre de Maki que parecía discutir algo con un doctor, en cuanto vio a Umi se despidió del médico y se acercó a la chica.

"Buenas tardes Umi-chan, ¿Vienes a visitar a Nico-chan?"

"Buenas tardes Nishikino-san, si pero…me gustaría preguntarle algo antes" dijo Umi pasando su mano por su brazo, había dejado de hacerse daño pero ese habito cuando se ponía nerviosa no había desaparecido, la madre de Maki se quedó viendo las cicatrices, todavía eran visibles "Esto…ya no lo hago…"

"¿Tu padre lo sabe?" Umi negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta

"No es alguien muy observador…estaré bien, pero más importante, quería preguntarle sobre Kotori" dijo Umi bastante nerviosa por la insistente mirada de la madre de Maki en sus brazos "Estoy preocupada, así que por favor"

"Sígueme Umi-chan" dijo la madre de Maki y la guio hasta su oficina, al entrar lo primero que vio fue una foto familiar, donde también se encontraban Eli y Arisa, pero las expresiones de Maki y Eli eran de incomodidad "Tú también te diste cuenta, y estoy segura que no me dirás que pasa con Eli y Maki"

"Lo siento" respondió simplemente Umi y la madre de Maki asintió

"Sobre Kotori-chan…como debes saber el nuevo tratamiento que estamos utilizando es experimental, solo se ha utilizado una vez y ha tenido muy buenos resultados, en ese caso el tumor se redujo lo suficiente y fue operable, la recuperación va bastante bien" dijo la madre de Maki "En el caso de Kotori, el tumor era mucho más grande por lo tanto el tratamiento era más difícil de que surtiera algún efecto, pero hemos tenido suerte y está funcionando…el tumor aún no se ha reducido lo suficiente pero si las cosas siguen por este camino en aproximadamente seis meses podremos operarla…tenemos muy buenas oportunidades Umi-chan"

"¿Ella vivirá?" pregunto Umi dejando que la esperanza se filtrara en su voz "Ya no...hace tan solo unos meses no había esperanza y ahora…"

"Tenemos muchas posibilidades" dijo la madre de Maki tomando las manos de Umi "Todo tiene sus riesgos pero en estos momentos tenemos todas las de ganar…así que vete preparando porque tu vida de viviren el mismo apartamento que Kotori-chan no durara mucho"

"¿L-lo sabe?" pregunto nerviosa Umi

"La madre de Kotori-chan me lo dijo, personalmente me parece una buena idea ya que eso le dará más motivación a Kotori-chan"

"Gracias…gracias Nishikino-san" dijo Umi levantándose y haciendo una reverencia, se quedó así hasta que la madre de Maki puso su mano sobre su cabeza

"Vamos a esforzarnos"

"Si"

"Ahora…dijiste que querías ver a Nico-chan ¿cierto?"

"Si" con una última reverencia, Umi salió de la oficina y se dirigió al jardín del hospital, eran las cuatro de la tarde y Nico siempre se encontraba ahí a esa hora, en cuanto salió supo que tenía razón, Nico parecía demasiado concentrada leyendo un libro.

Cuando Umi se acercó Nico levanto la mirada para mostrar sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas, cosa que asusto a Umi y rápidamente empezó a buscar con la mirada alguna enfermera

"Cálmate" dijo Nico entre sollozos "Todo es culpa de este estúpido libro, todo es culpa de Maki-chan y sus estúpidos libros"

"Me sorprende que estés leyendo algo Nico" dijo Umi sentando en una banca, Nico hizo mala cara ante esa declaración "P-perdón"

"Siendo tan cruel con Nico-sama…Umi no tienes corazón" dijo Nico dándole un golpe con el libro en la cabeza "¿Pasa algo?"

"¿Eli ha venido a verte?" ante la pregunta de Umi, Nico miro hacia sus manos, la culpa estaba ahí, había perdido a su madre pero aun así Nico estaba viva cuando no tenía que estarlo, su vida había hecho sufrir a una amiga y eso no podía perdonárselo.

"No, pero no la culpo" respondió Nico dejando escapar un suspiro

"Tú también has sufrido Nico, es triste lo de Nozomi, pero Eli no es la única que ha perdido a personas importantes…Nozomi también era importante para nosotras"

"Lo sé" respondió Nico viendo a Umi "Pero eso no impide que me sienta culpable, además no pude despedirme de esa idiota pechugona…si lo hubiera hecho le hubiera dicho sus buenas cosas…lo imbécil que era…esa idiota"

"Parece como si se hubiera roto el círculo, ahora que Nozomi desapareció" dijo Umi y Nico asintió "Es como si Nozomi era quien nos unía y ahora que no está ella el circulo no puede volver a cerrarse"

"Tiene que volver a cerrarse, por eso tenemos que encontrar a Shirahane" dijo Nico apretando los puños, nunca lo perdonaría por haberle arrebatado a su madre…por haberle arrebatado a Nozomi, solo deseaba verlo muerto "Tenemos que volver a estar todas juntas, quizá Maki y yo ya no tengamos nada que ver con el juego pero eso no impidió que Shirahane me disparara…solo debemos encontrarlo"

"Si, me encargare de eso"

"¿Tu?" pregunto Nico sorprendida

"Tú y Maki ya no son parte del juego, si alguna de ustedes lo mata no contara, estoy segura que Yami dirá que es trampa…y no permitiré que Kotori ensucie sus manos, en cuanto a Eli ya tuvo bastante con Nozomi"

"Umi…"

"Estaré bien…puedo hacerlo, definitivamente lo haré"

"¿Y si Kotori piensa lo mismo que tú?" pregunto Nico y esa pregunta sorprendió a Umi "Kotori haría algo así…es el tipo de chica idiota, al igual que Nozomi"

"¡No lo permitiré!" exclamo Umi levantándose, Kotori no haría nada de eso, Umi no permitiría que ese hombre estuviera cerca de Kotori por esa razón Umi pensaba encargarse, no dudaría como con el padre de Eli, no pensaría, solo lo haría "La protegeré, no importa lo que tenga que hacer para protegerla"

"¿Proteger a la persona que amas?" se preguntó Nico viendo el libro que tenía en sus manos y poniendo su mano derecha en su pierna, pellizco con fuerza y no sintió nada, apretó los puños por la impotencia…ella ya no podía proteger a Maki, si Shirahane se volvia a acercar, ella no tendría ni tiempo de reaccionar, se sentía como una inútil.

"Las caras de ambas dan miedo" dijo Maki acercándose a ellas, traía una bolsa con lo que parecían libros dentro de ella, las expresiones de Umi y Nico se relajaron cuando la vieron "¿Cómo sigue Kotori?"

"Ella está mejor" respondió Umi, sintiendo un dejo de alegría por las ultimas noticias recibidas "¿Qué tal estas tú?"

"Supongo que ya lo sabes" respondió Maki sentándose "Mi madre me conto que tú y Kotori iban a vivir juntas"

"¿Eh? ¿¡Porque no me contaste nada!?" pregunto Nico frunciendo el ceño "¿Necesitan una despedida de soltera?"

"¡No nos vamos a casar!" dijo Umi sonrojándose "Pero me gustaría que tuvieran la primera comida con nosotras"

"¡Cuenta con ello! ¡Podemos pasar de contrabando alcohol!" exclamo Nico emocionada y Maki le dio un golpe en la cabeza "¡Eso es maltrato Maki-chan! ¡Te demandare por violencia intrafamiliar!"

"¡N-no estamos casadas!" dijo Maki cruzándose de brazos "Nada de alcohol Nico-chan, parece que no recuerdas la última vez"

"Por supuesto, Maki-chan parecía tan llena de sí misma" dijo Nico con una sonrisa burlona y Maki se arrepintió de haber sacado el tema "Además desnudaba con la mirada a la linda Nico Nico ni"

"¡J-jamás haría eso!"

"¿Ya olvidaste lo del supuesto karaoke?"

"¡Eso fue un error!"

"Si, si, sigue diciéndote eso" Maki iba a replicar pero la risa de Umi las detuvo, Nico sonrió también mientras Maki dejaba escapar un pequeño suspiro "Muchas veces me he preguntado porque el mundo se ensaña tanto con nosotras, y no he encontrado ninguna razón"

"Yo tampoco, así que simplemente lo he atribuido a la mala suerte" dijo Umi "Que Yami y Kuro nos escogieran para su juego…nos ha traído cosas terribles pero pensándolo bien, si ellos no nos hubieran escogido jamás nos hubiéramos conocido…así que después de todo trajo algo bueno"

Tanto Nico como Maki asintieron, Umi tenía razón, a pesar de todo, no podían imaginarse un mundo donde no eran amigas, quizá lo había…un mundo donde sus otros u otras yo se habían salvado del juego y no se habían conocido, pero para ellas que lo habían hecho, les resultaba imposible imaginarlo.

"En dos horas en mi casa" dijo Maki rompiendo el silencio "Creo que es hora de hablar con Eli…ya me canse de huir"

"Entendido" dijo Umi levantándose "Iré por Kotori y nos veremos ahí"

"¿Qué tal el libro?" pregunto Maki cuando Umi se había ido, Nico solo hizo un mohín y se lo arrojo directo en la cabeza "¿¡Que pasa contigo!?"

"¡Maki-chan es horrible! Llore y llore, me dijiste que era un libro lindo y yo llore" dijo Nico dándole pequeños golpes a Maki

"No entiendo porque lloraste, no había nada para llorar" dijo Maki recogiendo el libro que había caído al suelo "Lo que pasa es que Nico-chan es una llorona, no hay nada en el libro que haga llorar"

"¡Pero había partes tan lindas que no pude evitar llorar!" exclamo Nico y las lágrimas se empezaron a formar en las comisuras de sus ojos "Lo que pasa es que Maki-chan es una insensible"

"Si, si lo que digas…por lo menos no soy alguien cada vez que lee o ve cosas románticas se pone a llorar" dijo Maki sacando los dos libros "Estos tampoco son para llorar pero conociéndote seguro que lo harás"

"Maki-chan tonta" murmuro Nico tomando los libros que Maki le ofrecía "Por cierto, el libro que me diste anteriormente…investigue y resulta que no tiene edición en japonés"

"¿E-enserio?"

"Eso significa que mi linda y tsundere Maki-chan lo tradujo para mí?"

"¡N-no! Yo no hice eso…pague para que lo hicieran" dijo Maki sonrojándose y Nico solo tenía ganas de pellizcarle las mejillas por lo adorable que se veía "Dijiste que querías leer algo romántico porque las películas te habían aburrido… ¡N-no fue ningún problema! S-solo quería… ¡Quería verte sonreír pedazo de idiota!"

Nico no dijo nada, si, solo ella se sonrojaría porque una idiota la llamo idiota, pero para Nico el gesto es lo que importaba, el hecho de que Maki se fijara tanto en ella y notara cuando estaba triste o feliz; eso la hacía sentirse cálida.

"G-gracias"

"S-si" contesto Maki empezando a jugar con su cabello "S-supongo que está bien si eres una llorona…para mi estas bien así"

"Para mi está bien si te comportas como una niña caprichosa, Nico-sama te quiere así...siéntete afortunada ¿entendiste?" dijo Nico intentando esconder el rubor en sus mejillas, se sentía tan extraño ser sincera con sus sentimientos y que Maki lo fuera…a su manera pero lo era; Nico le dio un leve vistazo a Maki que se encontraba aun sonrojada y jugando con un mecho de su cabello, si, Umi tenía razón había algo bueno de todo…había podido conocer a Maki, pensándolo de esa manera había sido un milagro haberla conocido.

Nico sabía que a veces no podían decir lo que sentían con palabras, era culpa de sus personalidades pero sabía que se entendían…una simple mirada se lo confirmaba, Maki había estado con ella esas semanas cuando Nico no paraba de llorar por la muerte de su madre, Maki había estado a su lado a pesar de todas las malas palabras que Nico le había dicho por causa del dolor que sentía.

Cuando Nico se había quedado dormida después de tanto llorar, lo primero que veían sus ojos era a Maki durmiendo en el sillón de la habitación, no la había dejado…había soportado todos sus berrinches y malos tratos, incluso ahora que no volvería a caminar, Maki seguía a su lado, viéndolo de esa manera Nico también era una chica caprichosa.

"No…la afortunada soy yo" dijo Nico viendo a Maki a los ojos "Te amo Maki-chan"

"Y-yo….yo t-también" susurro Maki y Nico sonrió complacida "Porque Nico-chan me s-sonríe…yo t-también puedo sonreír"

Al decir esas palabras Maki rápidamente desvió la mirada, sabía que Nico la estaba mirando pero se sentía sumamente avergonzada para verla ahora mismo, pero a la vez satisfecha consigo misma por haber sido un poco sincera con respecto a sus sentimientos; hace unos meses pensó que iba a perder a Nico y ahora aquí estaba con ella, había perdido a una muy querida amiga en el proceso y eso la había hecho llorar y sentir culpable, pero era hora de mirar hacia delante…porque ese pasado que Maki quería olvidar y ese fututo que quería construir junto a sus amigas y la persona que amaba era lo que le daba la fuerza para seguir, ya no tendría miedo del camino que seguiría de ahora en adelante, ese camino que las llevaría volver a estar todas juntas…volver a estar con Nozomi.

"Vamos" dijo Maki levantándose y empujando la silla de ruedas de Nico "Hable con mama y dice que puedes salir un rato, papa nos llevara"

"¿Iremos ya a ver a Eli?" pregunto Nico "¿Qué pasara si nos grita?"

"Yo también le gritare"

"¿Y si intenta golpearte?"

"Eli no es buena con los golpes…así que yo también la golpeare" respondió Maki llegando a la salida, su padre las recibió con una sonrisa y ayudo a Nico a entrar en el auto "Perdón por molestarte papa"

"Está bien, ¿Cómo te encuentras Nico-chan?"

"¡Excelente papi-suegro!" exclamo Nico haciendo un signo de paz que el padre de Maki regreso, mientras Maki dejaba escapar un suspiro "Gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mi Nishikino-san"

"Está bien, eres la mejor amiga de mi hija, así como su novia…somos familia Nico-chan y la familia no se abandona"

Siguieron en silencio hasta llegar a casa de Maki, donde Umi y Kotori ya estaban esperando.

"Supongo que ustedes se arreglaran" dijo el padre de Maki después de bajar a Nico "No dejen que su amistad se rompa, a veces es necesario utilizar palabras duras…no tengo idea que es lo que pasa entre todas ustedes, pero solo espero que se arregle"

Tras decir eso, el padre de Maki volvió a subir a su auto y se alejó de ahí.

"Tu padre es muy relajado" comento Umi cuanto entraron "Mi padre no me deja salir a ningún lado si no está el"

"No tanto" respondió Maki señalando a un hombre de casi dos metros que se encontraba en la esquina de su casa y a otro en la parte de adentro "Está muy preocupado…él y mama"

"¿Tus padres aún no han tenido noticias de Shirahane?" pregunto Umi y Maki negó con la cabeza "Entiendo…es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra"

"Una carnada" dejo escapar Kotori cuando estuvieron dentro y todas la miraron "Shirahane-san ha perdido por completo la razón y según Nico-chan lo que quiere es matarnos para cumplir su deseo, así que si alguien se pone como carnada…"

"Pero ¿Dónde pondríamos esa carnada?" pregunto Maki "Ni siquiera sabemos dónde está, es más si lo supiéramos no necesitaríamos ninguna carnada"

"El no dejara que lo encuentren, él quiere encontrarnos" dijo Kotori frunciendo el ceño "Creo…creo que entiendo un poco como piensa, Shirahane-san solo aparecerá si alguna está sola"

"Hablas como si ese tipo fuera un fantasma" dijo Nico

"No es que sea un fantasma, es solo que él no es de este mundo…he estado pensando en ello ¿Qué pasaría si él puede transportarse de un mundo a otro? ¿No podría hacer lo mismo en este mundo?"

"Eso explicaría como entro a mi casa" dijo Nico viendo a Kotori "¿Y dónde pondríamos esa carnada?"

"En la estación de tren, ahí fue donde empezó todo" respondió Kotori, no estaba segura de donde había sacado esa idea, era como si de repente esa idea hubiera venido a ella, como si alguien se la hubiera soplado al oído; todas se miraron entre sí, como preguntándose quien sería la carnada.

"Necesitamos hablar con Eli primero" dijo Umi al ver como Kotori volvía a abrir la boca para hablar, no podía permitir que Kotori se ofreciera "¿Estas segura que está en casa, Maki?"

"A saber, aunque no lo crean nuestra Eli es una chica bastante sociable en la universidad" contesto Maki y todas las demás la miraron con la boca abierta "¿Qué? Yo solo les digo lo que sé, yo tampoco pude creerlo cuando me lo dijeron"

"¿La has estado espiando?" pregunto Nico

"Tengo mis fuentes"

"A veces creo que Maki-chan es parte de alguna banda de yakuzas"

"No digas tonterías Nico-chan" dijo Maki indicándole a Nico que se subiera a su espalda "Tendré que decirle a mis padres que pongan un elevador"

"La forma en que dices esas cosas como si estuvieras hablando de cambiar el color de las paredes me asusta" dijo Nico subiéndose a la espalda de Maki con ayuda de Umi "Pero también me pone feliz…algún día seré esposa de una ricachona"

"Si no te callas te dejare caer"

"¡Entendido!"

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la habitación de Eli, habían llegado hasta aquí, pero si la encontraban ¿Qué le dirían? ¿Lo siento? Ellas también sufrían la perdida de Nozomi pero sabían que el dolor de Eli diferente ¿Mayor? No estaban seguras, era como si le preguntaran a Maki a quien quería mas ¿A sus padres o a Nico? Su respuesta seria que los quería a los tres por igual pero de diferente manera, quizá este era el caso en ellas.

"Yo me encargo" dijo Kotori al ver la duda de sus amigas y dio unos suaves golpes en la puerta, no paso mucho tiempo para que escucharan pasos acercándose y la puerta se abriera mostrando a Eli con unas gafas y una pluma en la mano, parecía que estaba haciendo deberes "Hola Eli-chan"

"Estoy ocupada" dijo Eli intentando cerrar la puerta pero Umi se lo impidió "Tengo un ensayo para mañana, no tengo tiempo para jugar ahora"

"Esto no es un juego" dijo Umi manteniendo la puerta abierta, Kotori se acercó a ella para ayudarla y así pudieron abrirla por completo haciendo que Eli dejara escapar un suspiro "Necesitamos hablar contigo"

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Sobre Nozomi" dijo Maki, haciendo que Eli posara su mirada en ella "Sabemos que debe ser duro pero por Nozomi es que tenemos que seguir adelante"

"Oh es cierto Nozomi" dijo Eli sentándose en su cama "No creo que haya nada que hablar, todo estuvo claro…desapareció ya no hay nada que hacer"

"Si lo hay Eli-chan" dijo Kotori sentándose a su lado e intentando tomar la mano de Eli pero esta la quito al instante "Si cumplimos el juego…quizá podemos traer a Nozomi de vuelta"

"No es así" dijo Eli levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta pero Umi la tomo del brazo "Suéltame Umi"

"¿Vas a dejar las cosas así? ¿Piensas darte por vencida?"

"Solo estoy cumpliendo lo que Nozomi me pidió, hare mi vida normal y eso es todo" respondió Eli intentando zafarse pero el agarre de Umi era demasiado fuerte "Ustedes también deberían de hacer lo mismo y olvidar ese estúpido juego…"

"Eso no es lo que Nozomi hubiera querido" dijo Maki, había dejado a Nico en la cama de Eli "Si renunciamos ahora, todo acabara mal y el sacrificio de Nozomi será en vano"

"¿Por qué tendría que preocuparte eso Maki? Tanto tú y Nico están fuera del juego, solo tienen que cuidarse de ese loco y listo"

"¿¡Cómo no quieres que me preocupe!? ¡Son mis amigas!" exclamo Maki parándose frente a Eli "Además no puedo dejar que ese tipo se quede sin castigo por lo que le hizo a Nico-chan…entiendo el dolor que sientes"

"¿Entender?" pregunto Eli soltándose del agarre de Um y mirando a Maki, no lloraría…definitivamente no lo haría "Déjame repetirte tus mismas palabras…no lo entiendes ¿Cómo podrías entenderme? Nico está viva, Nozomi no… ¿Cómo demonios puedes entenderme?"

"Mi madre está muerta" dijo Nico haciendo que Eli volteara a verla "Sé que tu sufres por Nozomi, pero mi madre murió…ese maldito la mato frente a mis ojos…ella no tenía que morir ¡Ella no tenía nada que ver con esto! ¿¡Y me has visto Eli!? ¡Estoy en una estúpida silla de ruedas! ¡No eres la única que ha perdido algo importante! ¡Todas lo hemos hecho!"

Eli no respondió, solo miraba a Nico con los ojos como platos, era cierto, Nico había perdido a su madre, su padre, sus hermanos…había perdido a toda su familia y a pesar de todo aun podía sonreír ¿Cómo podía hacer algo así? Eli se sentía tan patética.

"Nozomi-chan hubiera querido que sonrieras de verdad" dijo Kotori tomando la mano de Eli "Ella hubiera querido que todas sonriéramos y diría que si no lo hacíamos nos haría un washi washi…porque Nozomi-chan se sacrificó por nosotras, hagamos que ese sacrificio valga la pena"

"Puede que nunca vuelva a verla" dijo Eli con un hilo de voz "¿Qué hare si eso pasa?"

"Seguirás adelante" dijo Umi acercándose a Eli y susurrándole en el oído "Si no puedes volver a verla…si por alguna razón a mí me pasa lo mismo con Kotori…seguiremos adelante y así como te estoy empujando ahora…necesitare que tú lo hagas conmigo"

Separándose Umi le dio una leve inclinación de cabeza y poco a poco Eli sintió como las lágrimas iban cayendo, esas lagrimas que no había podido derramar en cuatro meses al intentar hacerse fuerte; sin poder evitarlo cayó de rodillas y Umi la rodeo rápidamente en un abrazo…ella también había comenzado a llorar.

"No quiero…no quiero vivir en un mundo sin Nozomi" sollozo Eli abrazando a Umi "Sé que…debo de seguir…sé muy bien lo que quería Nozomi…pero…se siente horrible…a duras penas puedo respirar…"

"Piensa en ella sonriendo…Nozomi sonriéndote" dijo Maki abrazando a Eli por detrás "Cada vez que te sientas sola…cuando sientas que ya no puedas seguir…piensa en ella sonriéndote…"

"Nozomi-chan siempre estará con nosotras" dijo Kotori intentando limpiarse las lágrimas "Ella…nos está cuidando"

"Esa idiota seguramente debe de estarse burlando de nosotras en este momento" dijo Nico con una pequeña sonrisa "Todas somos una bola de lloronas…¡Idiota Nozomi, deja de reírte de nosotras!"

"Algún día volveremos a estar todas juntas" dijo Umi sobre los sollozos de Eli, empezaba a sentir la humedad en su camisa "Si no es en este mundo, quizá sea en otro…en otra vida…pero volveremos a estar juntas…nacimos para conocernos"

Eli asintió suavemente y despido los sollozos para dejar que las lágrimas cayeran libremente ¿Por qué era tan difícil perder a una persona amada? Quizá porque ya amabas a esa persona desde antes, en otra vida, en otro mundo…no es que la separación sea triste, el amor hacia esa persona es lo que lo hace triste…llenándote por completo de dolor y ese dolor nunca desaparece, solo aprendes a vivir con el…por eso seguramente cuando amas a alguien y sabes que ya no veras más a esa persona…ahí es cuando empieza el problema y produce dolor a la persona, a las personas que dejo atrás

_Te amo Nozomi, no tengo idea si estos sentimientos desaparecerán algún día, si lograre enamorarme de alguien, eso me parece tan lejano ahora…cuando te despediste…me pregunto si debí haber sido honesta y rogarte que no te fueras… ¿Habría habido alguna diferencia? No estoy segura y quizá nunca lo sabré…quizá algún día pueda recordarte sin derramar lágrimas de tristeza, aunque ahora lo único que deseo es que me vuelvas a abrazar y entonces…estoy segura que dejaría de llorar al instante…te amo…te necesito, es como si no hubiera tenido una vida antes de conocerte, pero sé que así fue…tu iluminaste mi mundo, con tu sonrisa, con tu amabilidad, gracias Nozomi, por eso mi deseo es volverte a ver y quedarme a tu lado por siempre…definitivamente soy una llorona, pero de ahora en adelante seré más fuerte para que ya no tengas que preocuparte más por mi…oye Nozomi…algún día…estoy segura…aunque nuestra despedida fue dura…algún día volveremos a encontrarnos_

**Yeah! Capitulo terminado, muchas gracias a todos por leer, también gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz leerlos, me vienen de maravilla justo después de estar cuatro horas intentando calmar a un montón de niños latosos, pero no tengo de otra ¡Maldito servicio! jaja espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y respecto al dialogo de la otra semana, sip como muchos atinaron, era un dialogo entre Kotori y Umi, Kotori será medio loquilla en ese fic o quizá solo si ve algo que le gusta va por ello jeje**

**Muchas gracias por leer el capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado y nos leemos la próxima semana con mas Lesbian Lewd…dijo Love Live e.e xD**


	13. La Persona Que Siempre Amare

**Hola de nuevo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y follows, sé que debo de parecer grabadora, pero es necesario que se los agradezca, los lectores siempre son los que animan a que alguien siga escribiendo y ustedes han sido fenomenales en eso, por cierto ¿Qué tal les va en el evento de Umi? Por mi parte creo que voy decente, si ven a "Mimorin" por ahí…soy yo xD Bien ahora al capítulo.**

_**La Persona Que Siempre Amare**_

_Las seis chicas se encontraban frente a la vieja estación de ferrocarriles, la habían clausurado hace diez años debido a un incendio que había costado la vida del 90% del personal, todo esto a causa de carecer de alguna ruta de escape; el lugar permanecía en completo abandono, el lugar perfecto para que vagos, drogadictos y gente sin oficio pasara el rato._

_Por supuesto también para que los niños fueran a jugar y hacer pruebas de coraje, en el caso de las seis chicas paradas frente a la estación, no era exactamente una prueba de coraje, era solo una extraña llamada a que se acercaran a ese lugar, algo que las jalaba para que entraran; años más tarde se darían cuenta que no era solo una casualidad, era debido a dos niños que habían decidido su futuro desde el principio._

"_¿Qué esperan?" pregunto Maki, viendo a sus amigas vacilantes frente a la puerta, aunque gran parte de ella quería decir…demos media vuelta y larguémonos de aquí, pero de nuevo esa extraña fuerza la llamaba._

"_Estoy segura que será divertido" dijo Kotori viendo las caras preocupadas de sus amigas, incluso Maki con su tono despreocupado podía transmitir cierto temor, pero Kotori no pensó mucho en ello, solo era una niña de once años y para ella este miedo era el resultado de estar en un lugar solo y oscuro…cosas normales que asustan y emocionan a los niños "Eli-chan lo dijo, una experiencia genial antes de que nos despidamos mañana"_

"_Vamos" dijo Eli y con un chirrido la puerta se abrió, el lugar estaba teñido por la luz que reflejaba la luna por los ventanales, tomando la mano de Nozomi, Eli fue la primera en entrar, no debía de tener miedo, si Nozomi tomaba su mano no había nada que temer._

"_Este lugar apesta" murmuro Nico tapándose la nariz, orina, polvo, excremento y olor a ratas muertas era lo que predominaba ese lugar "Idiota Maki-chan"_

"_¿Qué hice ahora?"_

"_Fue tu idea el venir aquí"_

"_Si no querías venir, simplemente no lo hubieras hecho"_

"_Silencio" el tono serio en la voz de Eli, hizo que ambas guardaran silencio, la chica rubia parecía alerta, intentaba encontrar las palabras exactas que dijeran…Salgamos de aquí, pero por más simples que fueran, no podían salir, era como si se hubiera olvidado de como pronunciarlas "Vámonos"_

_Cuando por fin salieron, Eli sintió que un gran peso se le quitaba de encima y su respiración de empezó a hacer más rápida, esas palabras le habían costado una barbaridad decirlas y ahora el miedo se había apoderado de ella._

"_Si…vamos Kotori" dijo Umi, pero al voltear a ver a su amiga, vio que esta tenía la vista clavada en la puerta y al percatarse que era lo que había llamado la atención de su amiga, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás; frente a ellas se encontraba Ayase Shirou y por supuesto todas sabían que ese hombre era malo, que le había hecho cosas malas a sus hijas…le había hecho cosas malas a Eli, por esa razón lo odiaban y temían._

"_Elichika" dijo el hombre con voz suave, haciendo que Eli se aferrara con ambas manos a la mano de Nozomi, por supuesto su padre no veía a Nozomi, solo veía a una niña temblando de miedo y eso que hizo que mostrara una gran sonrisa "¿Qué pasa contigo Eli? Esa no es la forma de darle la bienvenida a tu padre ¿Se te han olvidado los buenos modales? ¿Necesitas que te castigue?"_

_Por impulso Umi se puso delante de Eli, mirando al hombre con el ceño fruncido, intentaba parecer valiente pero sus piernas temblaban y esto puso aún más feliz al hombre._

"_He llamado a la policía" dijo Maki mostrándole al hombre un teléfono celular, pero el solo sonrió "Es mejor que se vaya de aquí enseguida"_

"_En este lugar no hay señal, no intentes engañarme" dijo el padre de Eli y Maki abrió los ojos como platos "¿Qué le parece si jugamos? Contare hasta cien y ustedes pueden esconderse, soy un buen padre que le gusta jugar con su hija y sus amigas ¿Por qué nadie puede ver eso?"_

_Nozomi veía alrededor intentando buscar una salida pero no encontró ninguna, la única era por donde habían entrado pero el padre de Eli estaba parado frente a ella y al ver la pistola que sobresalía en sus pantalones se dio cuenta que esa opción estaba descartada; bajo su mirada para fijarse en Eli que no paraba de temblar y veía a su padre con ojos llorosos, se maldecía por no poder ayudar de alguna manera, no podía tocar nada, no podía hablar con alguien a menos…_

"_Elicchi" dijo Nozomi, haciendo que Eli levantara su vista y la viera "Necesito que sueltes mi mano, las ayudare pero necesito que me sueltes"_

_Ante la declaración de Nozomi, Eli movió negativamente la cabeza y las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas._

"_¡Eli!" exclamo Nozomi y la niña detuvo su llanto enseguida "Confía en mi"_

_Eli asintió levemente y Nozomi agachándose le dio un beso en la frente, antes de sonreírle y desaparecer de ahí._

"_Uno, dos tres, cuatro…" empezó el hombre dándose vuelta, haciendo que las cinco niñas fijaran su vista horrorizadas en él, ese hombre estaba loco ¿Qué clase de persona enferma le hace daño a unas niñas? ¿A su propia hija?_

_Despertando de una especie de ensoñación, Eli tomo la mano de Maki indicándole que la siguiera y las demás fueron tras ellas, por el momento tenía que confiar en Nozomi y encontrar un lugar para esconderse hasta que Nozomi regresara…ella las salvaría porque a los ojos de Eli, Nozomi era una diosa que podía ayudarlas; caminando lentamente para hacer el menor ruido posible se acercaron a una oficina._

"_No podemos estar todas aquí" susurro Maki, dándole miradas nerviosas al padre de Eli "Debemos separarnos, así será más difícil que nos encuentre"_

"_No digas estupideces" dijo Nico entre dientes_

"_Estoy de acuerdo con Maki" dijo Eli que había dejado de llorar y apretaba los puños "Así si atrapa a algunas, otras están libres, es una buena idea"_

"_Yo me quedare aquí con Kotori" dijo Umi tomando la mano de Kotori y abriendo la puerta ambas niñas entraron; la oficina estaba repleta de polvo y muebles quemados, es extraño como el instinto de supervivencia hace que el miedo pase a segundo término "Kotori…"_

"_Aquí Umi-chan" dijo Kotori, señalando la parte de atrás de la puerta, lo que se ganó un no de Umi "Umi-chan, si Ayase-san viene aquí, tenemos más posibilidades…al estar la puerta abierta pensara que no hay nadie dentro y si entra podemos encerrarlo…creo que es buena idea"_

"_De acuerdo…de todas maneras, pase lo que pase…yo…t-te protegeré" dijo Umi con un lindo rubor en sus mejillas._

"_Y yo te protegeré a ti Umi-chan"_

_._

_._

_._

_Eli, Maki y Nico se encontraban detrás de un montón de escombros a pocos metros de donde se encontraba el padre de Eli, habían planeado algo muy simple…cuando el padre de Eli empezará a caminar, ellas correrían hacia la puerta y saldrían, entonces empezarían a gritar y ya que el festival se estaba celebrando solo a pocos metros, las personas las escucharían y vendrían en su ayuda._

"_Listas o no, allá voy" dijo el hombre sin dejar de sonreír y dando media vuelta se recargo en la puerta "Aun no entiendo porque la policía me está buscando, proteger a tu hija y enseñarle lo que los hombres son capaces de hacer…no le veo el problema…no, el problema es ese tipo Nishikino"_

_Maki apretó los puños ante la mención de su padre._

"_Con su cara de niño bueno…quitándome a mi hija y demandándome…Maki-chan ¿Qué se siente tener por padre a un perdedor? A alguien que solo disfruta de las riquezas de la familia de tu madre…por cierto tu madre… ¿Cómo se fijó en un idiota como el?"_

_Maki hizo ademan de levantarse pero Eli y Nico la detuvieron, esto era lo que quería el hombre, no intentaba buscarlas, no por el momento, quería que ellas se entregaran._

"_Fuimos a la misma preparatoria, siempre sumergido en sus mangas…pobre otaku perdedor, éramos completamente opuestos y entonces…invitea salir a tu madre pero esa perra me rechazo ¿Quién en su sano juicio lo haría? Era popular con las chicas y entonces el capullo de tu padre con su tartamudez y esa pasividad tan patética la invita a salir y ella acepta…cuando ponga mis manos en ti Maki-chan…tomare mi pequeña venganza"_

_Una carcajada retumbo en las paredes haciendo que las niñas se taparan los oídos, el hombre saco de su pantalón un cuchillo y empezó a jugar con él, podía utilizar la pistola, sería más rápido pero el ruido llamaría la atención de los vecinos._

"_Hagamos algo, hoy estoy de tan buen humor que seré bueno" dijo el hombre empezando a caminar, pero no sin antes poner una tabla para bloquear la puerta provocando el pánico de las tres niñas "Olvidare mi pequeña venganza de preparatoria…solo quiero que me den a mi hija, si lo hacen ¡Todas pueden irse! Es su oportunidad…la única que tienen"_

_Eli dejo escapar un suspiro y fijo su vista en sus manos, estaban sucias por el polvo que llenaba este lugar y estaba segura que su rostro estaría igual…suciedad, es lo que necesitaba limpiar, por esa razón ya estaba cansada de ser siempre una niña llorona; iba a abrir la boca pero justo a tiempo Maki se lo impidió tapándosela y poniéndose un dedo en los labios indico que se callara._

"_Vamos, solo ven Elichika, deja de ser una niña miedosa y ven con papi" las pisadas del hombre hacían crujir la vieja madera "No te hare nada malo, solo será un pequeño castigo, eres mi hija y es mi deber corregirte cuando estés mal"_

_En la mente del hombre nada de lo que estaba haciendo era incorrecto, su hija así como las personas a su alrededor solo eran cosas…objetos que servían para satisfacer sus propias necesidades, para el…todo lo que les había hecho a sus hijas era normal porque él creía que era normal._

_La mano de Umi dolía, aunque sabía que ella le apretaba la mano a Kotori con la misma intensidad, le dio una breve mirada a Kotori, no mostraba ningún signo de miedo, solo veía hacia la puerta y se mordía el labio como si planeara algo, esta idea no le gusto a Umi._

"_Umi-chan" dijo Kotori en un susurro apenas audible y le señalo unos palos que se encontraban tirados y Umi los tomo intentando no hacer ruido y le paso uno a Kotori "Umi-chan…cuando salgamos de aquí te diré algo muy importante, pensé esperar a que entráramos en secundaria pero quiero decírtelo ya"_

_Umi no atino a responder nada, era como si su cerebro estuviera en blanco en este momento, solo le dio un leve asentimiento._

"_A quien encuentre primero le daré un castigo…eso será por ser mala escondiéndose" dijo el padre de Eli, sus pasos iban acercándose hacia la oficina donde Umi y Kotori estaban escondidas "Un pequeño castigo para que aprenda la lección de alejar a mis hijas de mi"_

_Los pasos del hombre se detuvieron frente a la oficina abierta, Umi y Kotori podían sentir como sus corazones empezaron a hacer una carrera desbocada; las pisadas se empezaron a acercar más pero un ruido en el lugar donde se encontraba la puerta hizo que el hombre se volviera a alejar, haciendo que ambas chicas dejaran escapar un suspiro de alivio._

_Nico maldijo por lo bajo, al dar solo un paso hacia atrás, había tropezado y en su caída varios escombros habían caído al suelo haciendo un ruido espantoso; podían ver que el hombre se acercaba hacia donde ellas estaban escondidas mientras pasaba de una mano a otra el cuchillo, sus posibilidades podían ser, salir corriendo o intentar derribarlo…Eli desecho ambas al instante, las dos le parecían demasiado peligrosas pero entonces… ¿Se quedarían sin hacer nada?_

_Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió la mano de Maki sobre la suya haciendo que ambas salieran de su escondite y empezaran a correr hacia el otro lado de la estación ante la mirada horrorizada de Nico; el padre de Eli las vio y se dirigió rápidamente hacia ellas, los pasos se podían escuchar claramente, gracias al silencio de la noche._

"_Dos pajaros de un tiro" dijo el hombre con voz divertida al ver como ambas niñas intentaban subir por unas cajas para llegar a los ventanales de arriba, era una tarea casi imposible y eso el hombre lo sabía. Nico se había quedado en su escondite…se sentía traicionada, Maki como siempre había preferido a Eli sobre ella…claro…la perfecta Eli…Nico no tenía que hacer nada contra ella, simplemente no era competencia, eso es lo que su mente infantil le decía._

_Milagrosamente Maki y Eli habían logrado llegar a los ventanales pero parecía que después de tantos años sin abrirse se había quedado completamente atascados y no se movían, ambas chicas solo le limitaban a empujar presas de la desesperación._

"_El de allá" dijo Eli con voz ahogada señalando otro ventanal a pocos metros, pasando por las cajas lo más rápido que podían llegaron al ventanal para sentir que por fin la suerte les sonreía esta noche ya que se encontraba abierto "Ve Maki y avísale a un adulto"_

_Sin responder Maki se dispuso a salir cuando un disparo seguido de un grito de Eli retumbo en la noche, dándose vuelta rápidamente se encontró que su amiga la veía con cara sudorosa y sangre salía de su pierna derecha haciendo que se sostuviera como podía del alfeizar de la ventana._

"_Si te atreves a salir, el próximo disparo será en esa linda carita" dijo el padre de Eli, su sonrisa se había borrado y ahora mostraba un rostro serio "Ahora sean buenas niñas y bajen de ahí"_

_Maki volvió su vista de nuevo a Eli para hacer que pasara su brazo sobre los hombros de Maki, podía ver la sangre que manchado el yukata azul que esa noche vestía Eli, sin contar el rostro lleno de dolor de la niña._

"_Eres un monstruo" dejo escapar Maki arrepintiéndose al instante de sus palabras al ver una mueca d enojo que cruzo las facciones del padre de Eli y se acercó para darles alcance_

"_Mira esa carita…no me gusta verte así Eli" dijo el hombre tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Eli "Duele ¿verdad? No te preocupes papi te curara y…"_

_Sus palabras quedaron a medias cuando Maki aprovechando la distracción tomo una piedra y se la estrello en la cabeza, justo en el mismo lugar que cinco años después lo golpearía; aprovechando la oportunidad y casi cargando con Eli se alejaron lo más que pudieron aprovechando el aturdimiento del padre de Eli y se dejaron caer detrás de una pequeña montaña de papeles chamuscados._

"_jajaja esa mocosa realmente…saco el carácter de su madre" dijo el hombre tallándose la cabeza donde la sangre había empezado a fluir y se levantó tambaleándose y con pasos temblorosos se empezó a dirigir hacia la oficina donde Umi y Kotori estaban escondidas "Salgan, sean buenas chicas y salgan"_

_Dirigió sus pasos hacia la oficina quedándose en la entrada y recorriendo con su mirada toda la habitación, internamente sonrió, podía escuchar las respiraciones agitadas de las niñas y sabia claramente que estaban tras la puerta, los Nishikino y esos idiotas de protección infantil tenían la culpa, si no le hubieran quitado a sus hijas nada de esto estaría pasando, pero no, tenían que dárselas de muy santurrones y ahora verían lo que un verdadero padre haría para que le devuelvan a sus hijas._

"_Parece que no están aquí" dijo el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa, Umi pudo divisar un pequeño hueco al lado de la puerta que seguramente las llevaría a la habitación contigua y moviéndose lentamente le indico a Kotori que la siguiera, esta hizo lo que Umi le indico y cuando estaba a punto de cruzarlo al igual que Umi, una mano se posó como garra sobre su brazo, haciendo que soltara la mano de Umi, años más tarde pensaría que cuando la soltó fue para proteger a Umi, para que ese hombre solo la atrapara a ella "Mira que tenemos aquí…Kotori-chan ¿cierto?"_

_Kotori solo se limitaba a mirarlo intentado parecer firme…si mostraba su miedo, ese hombre habría ganado._

"_Mi padre puede darle todo el dinero que quiera" dijo Kotori sin perder la calma "Solo déjenos ir…"_

"_Ah, ese maricon…mi dulce Elichika, con que gente te has venido a juntar" dijo el padre de Eli apretando con más fuerza el brazo de Kotori haciendo que esta hiciera una mueca de dolor "Dicen que si no sufres no eres una persona ¿Sera cierto Kotori-chan?"_

_Tomando el cuchillo con su mano libre lo miro por unos segundos para después pasarlo por el rostro de Kotori, haciendo que esta soltara un grito de dolor; Umi podía ver todo desde ahí y solo se quedó con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta sin atinar a moverse, sentía una furia correr por todo su cuerpo pero no podía moverse, solo veía como el cuerpo de Kotori caía al suelo seguido de pequeños sollozos de su parte._

"_¿Dónde están tus amigas?" dijo el hombre agachándose y tomando del cabello a Kotori, la sangre estaba empezando a gotear de su rostro "¡Hey chicas! ¿¡No salvaran a su amiga!? Hey Kotori… ¿Con quién estabas escondida? Si me dices ya no te hare daño"_

_Dolor…era todo lo que llenaba a Kotori en ese momento, pero si ese hombre creía que delataría a Umi estaba muy equivocado; Ayase Shoru soltó a Kotori haciendo que esta cayera de golpe al suelo y soltara un quejido de dolor, volvió a mirar su cuchillo y lo enterró repetidas veces en la pierna de Kotori…el lugar se estaba llenando de gritos y como si estuvieran en un mundo aparte…como si esa estación perteneciera a otro mundo, nadie escuchaba esos gritos en la parte de afuera, estaban completamente solas._

_Kotori solo quería desaparecer, dormir y ya no despertar nunca más, el dolor era insoportable y solo quería que todo terminara, a través de las lágrimas y la sangre que dañaba su visión, podía ver a Umi que la miraba con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, quería decirle que no se preocupara, que todo estaría bien pero las palabras no salían, además… ¿Quién le diría a Kotori que todo estaría bien?_

_Quizá fue por el dolor pero Kotori estuvo segura de haber visto a un joven de cabello morado y ojos verdes, como si estuviera viendo al hermano mayor de Nozomi pero en cuanto pestañeo había desaparecido._

_Nico se encogió a más no poder tapándose los oídos y murmurando que parara, Maki tenía a Eli fuertemente agarrada para evitar que saliera de su escondite ¿Por qué? Simple…si Eli salía, entonces ella quedaría como la cobarde…un pensamiento horrible que la seguiría los cinco años posteriores, en cuanto a Umi solo se limitaba a mirar apretando fuertemente los puños._

"_Te protegeré Kotori"_

"_¡No dejare que nunca te pase algo!"_

"_Te protegeré"_

"_Te protegeré"_

"_Te protegeré"_

_Esas palabras se clavaban en su cabeza haciendo que un dolor intenso la martillara, los gritos cesaron y su mirada se fijó en Kotori que se encontraba tirada en el suelo, podía ver su rostro claramente…sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y su rostro carente de toda expresión y por primera vez en su vida Sonoda Umi se odio, quería ver su sonrisa…que le sonriera y le llamara Umi-chan como siempre…pero ahora…_

"_¿Qué te parece si acabamos con tu sufrimiento Kotori-chan?" como si esas palabras hubieran sido un interruptor, Umi salió de su escondite y le grito a ese hombre haciendo que el volteara ¿Qué grito? No lo recuerda, por más que lo piensa no logra recordarlo, ni siquiera está muy segura que paso en esos momentos, solo breves fragmentos…ese hombre soltando a Kotori y acercándose a ella…Eli fue a su lado…¿O fue Maki? Todos esos recuerdos son tan borrosos…recuerda que las puertas se abrieron y entro la policía…pudo ver a Nozomi junto a su madre ¿Su madre podía ver a Nozomi? Escuchaba gritos lejanos como si estuviera viendo todo esto desde otro lugar…un sueño, es lo que se dijo a si misma antes de desvanecerse por completo._

**Presente**

Kotori no podía apartar la mirada del suelo, los recuerdos habían regresado con total claridad mientras veía esa mancha en el suelo ¿Era normal que las manchas de sangre no desaparecieran aun después de cinco años? No estaba segura pero esa mancha ahí estaba…en esa estación; estaba pensando en alejarse de ahí cuando un par de brazos la rodearon por detrás y enseguida supo que se trataba de Umi.

"No volveré a fallarte" dijo Umi seriamente abrazando más fuerte a Kotori "Vamos con las demás"

Kotori asintió y tomando la mano de Umi se dirigieron hacia donde Eli y Maki se encontraban; habían decidido ir a la vieja estación a buscar ¿pistas? Cualquier cosa que les dijera algo…más específicamente buscando a Shirahane Makoto.

"Como dije si alguna viene sola" empezó Kotori pero Eli negó con la cabeza "Eli-chan"

"Ni hablar" dijo Eli dándole una mirada que significaba que no había más que discutir "Si lo encontramos, lo encontraremos todas…ninguna vendrá sola a este lugar"

Kotori dejó escapar un suspiro, esa voz en su cabeza que le decía lo que tenía que hacer no se iba, al principio pensó que era de Nozomi porque sentía que podía confiar en lo que le decía pero después de pensarlo un poco se dio cuenta que Nozomi pensaría como Eli y descarto la idea.

"Colillas de cigarros, botellas de alcohol y un olor horrible es lo único que hay" dijo Maki bastante malhumorada viendo a su alrededor "Podría ser cualquier vagabundo y no solo Shirahane…es como si a ese tipo se lo hubiera tragado la tierra"

"Viajar entre mundos" se dijo Eli ganándose la atención de sus amigas "¿Recuerdan la llamada que recibimos de esas chicas que sonaban como Maki y como yo?"

"Si…no volvimos a saber de ellas" dijo Umi y Eli asintió "¿Piensas que podemos pedirles ayuda?"

"Ellas intentaban advertirnos de Shirahane, lo que significa que no son malas personas" dijo Eli viendo como Maki sacaba su celular, no había borrado el historial y aun podía ver la llamada de hace unos meses "Si tan solo pudiéramos volver a comunicarnos"

"Imposible" la voz de Yami las interrumpió, la niña se encontraba sentada sobre una vieja reja de madera, era su imaginación o parecía un poco diferente…un sutil cambio pero no podían encontrar donde "Shirahane Makoto las mato, a onii-chan se le ha zafado un tornillo, solo le falta acabar con ustedes y su deseo se cumplirá"

"¿Qué es lo que tiene que hacer, Yami-chan?" pregunto Kotori con una amable sonrisa y Umi podía jurar que vio un pequeño sonrojo pero descarto la idea rápidamente, las preocupaciones estaban empezando a pasarle factura.

"Saben que si pierden el juego, significa que al final solo quedara una persona…las demás morirán de una manera u otra" dijo Yami de manera tan natural como si alguien le estuviera preguntando qué hora era "En el caso de onii-chan solo el quedo, podría haber simplemente continuado con su vida…solo pero él no quiso…el deseo otra oportunidad y la tuvo…matar a cinco grupos en diferentes mundos"

"¿Significa que si nosotras perdemos, al final podemos tener otra oportunidad?" pregunto Eli y Yami asintió

"Él lo está haciendo bastante bien, es la primera persona que llega tan lejos, solo le falta un grupo por matar y su deseo será cumplido" continuo Yami "Claro hay un pequeño precio a pagar y ese es que el desaparecerá por completo…sus amigos no lo recordaran, será como si Shirahane Makoto nunca hubiera existido, todo para que las personas que le importan tengan una segunda oportunidad… ¿Ustedes harían lo que él está haciendo?"

"No somos como el" contesto Maki cruzándose de brazos

"Pero Maki-neechan ha matado" dijo Yami y Maki se puso rígida al instante "Matar una persona o veinticinco…al final matar es matar"

"Si ganamos el juego" dijo Eli poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Maki "Todo terminara ¿Cierto? Vidas normales"

"Así es"

"¿Qué hay de Nozomi?" pregunto Eli sintiendo una opresión en el pecho

"No volverá…ella se sacrificó lo que significa que no puede volver" dijo Yami viendo detenidamente a Eli "Los muertos, muertos están…Nozomi-oneechan dijo algo así…pero si hacen lo que onii-chan hizo…Nozomi regresara y…"

"Imposible" la interrumpió Eli "Nozomi nunca me perdonaría si hiciera algo así"

"Pero ella era la persona que amabas… ¿No quieres volver a verla?" pregunto Yami un poco asombrada por la negativa de Eli "Onii-chan…"

"Como te dijo Maki, no somos como el…podemos ser las mismas versiones de diferentes mundos pero…" Eli hizo una pausa y alzando su rostro le sonrió a Ymi "Nosotras somos personas y así seguiremos hasta el final"

"No lo entiendo" murmuro Yami

"Tienes razón…amo a Nozomi, pero ella no es la única persona que amo" dijo Eli "Esa es la razón por la que ninguna hará lo que Shirahane está haciendo…no le arrebataremos su felicidad a alguien más"

Yami la miro por unos segundos para después desviar la mira y bajar de la caja empezando a caminar hacia la puerta.

"Recuerden que Maki-oneechan y Nico-oneechan no pueden participar, si lo hacen será trampa" diciendo esto salió del lugar dejando a las cuatro chicas solas.

"Eli-chan estuvo genial" dijo Kotori sonriendo y Eli se sonrojo, haciendo que Umi frunciera el ceño "¡Pero Umi-chan es aún más genial!"

"Kotori… ¡Tú eres más linda!"

"No…Umi-chan es mucho más linda"

"Par nada, Kotori es la más linda"

"Umi-chan es mil veces más linda"

"Kotori es un millón de veces más linda"

"¡Demonios ya paren!" exclamo Maki mirando a sus amigas "Tanta cursilería me está enfermando…búsquense una habitación, demonios"

"Vamos Maki, puedes decirle eso también a Nico" dijo Eli sonriéndole y Maki se sonrojo al instante

"Y-yo nunca…"

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Kotori viendo algo que se asomaba de la mochila de Maki, está la abrió y saco una pistola

"Era de la madre de Nico-chan" dijo Maki tomándola con ambas manos "Si encontramos a Shirahane…"

"Dámela" declaro Umi estirando la mano y Maki la miro con el ceño fruncido "Tú no puedes hacer nada, si lo haces Yami lo considerara trampa, así que yo me encargare"

De mala gana Maki puso la pistola en la mano de Umi.

"Es pesada…" dijo Umi asombrada, parecía ligera a simple vista, se sentía extraña tenerla en sus manos "¿S-solo se apunta, no?"

"Como voy a saberlo" contesto Maki, aun parecía molesta como a un niño que le habían quitado su juguete nuevo

"No se puede, tiene el seguro puesto" dijo Kotori señalando un pequeño botoncito en el lado del gatillo "Tiene que deslizarse y entonces se apunta…quizá al principio se sienta un pequeño zumbido pero…"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" pregunto Eli asombrada de ver a la dulce Kotori hablando de armas

"Hace dos años mi papa me llevo a un club de tiro" dijo Kotori encogiéndose de hombros "Mama no lo sabe, así que por favor guarden el secreto"

"Quizá debería ser Kotori…"empezó Eli pero Umi le lanzo una mirada de muerte

"Lo hare yo" dijo Umi y se guardó la pistola en su bolsa de la escuela, se seguía sintiendo extraña cargar algo así.

"Salgamos de aquí" dijo Maki viendo hacia la salida "Nico-chan ya debe de haber llegado a casa"

"Deberíamos de hacer una fiesta para celebrar que salió del hospital" sugirió Kotori cuando salieron de la estación

"Tenemos cosas que hacer Kotori" dijo Umi cortando la emoción de su novia "Tiene dos semanas que nos mudamos pero aún no hemos terminado de desempacar, estamos siendo demasiado irresponsables"

"Pero cuando nos ponemos a desempacar, al final terminamos teniendo sex…" Kotori ya no pudo terminar la frase porque Umi le tapó la boca con ambas manos, haciendo que esta frunciera el ceño y mirara a Umi con reproche; Umi se hizo una nota mental de hacer enojar a Kotori mas seguido…no es que fuera mala es que Kotori se veía adorable.

"Nos vemos después" dijo Umi y sin esperar respuesta se desvió en otra dirección con Kotori tomada de su mano "No tenías que decirles eso"

"¿No soy buena en la cama Umi-chan?" pregunto Kotori de tal manera que a Umi casi le da un ataque al corazón ahí mismo

"¡N-no es eso! ¡Eres magnifica Kotori!" Umi cerro la boca al instante al percatarse de lo que acaba de decir "Kotoro realmente"

Kotori solo sonrió complacida y se aferró fuertemente al brazo de Umi, una parte de ella se sentía culpable por estar disfrutando de esta felicidad cuando Eli había perdido a Nozomi pero no podía evitarlo, cuando estaba con Umi, no podía evitar el querer sonreír siempre.

"Nos falta algo en nuestro apartamento Umi-chan"

"Terminar de desempacar, ya te lo dije" dijo Umi y Kotori negó rápidamente, Umi solo dejo escapar un suspiro "¿Qué es entonces?"

"La típica frase Umi-chan" dijo Kotori sin dejar de sonreír "¿Quieres un baño, la cena o a mí? Entonces tú dices ¡Todas! ¿Qué te parece?"

"¡J-jamás diría algo así!" la respuesta de Umi se ganó un mohín de Kotori y eso derritió el corazón de Umi, ¿Qué pensarían sus kouhais del club de tiro con arco si la vieran en esta situación? Definitivamente no quería saberlo "Te escogería a ti…siempre te escogería a ti"

Diciendo esto abrió la puerta de su apartamento, dejando a una sonrojada Kotori en el marco de la puerta.

"¿Kotori?"

"Umi-chan tonta" murmuro Kotori dirigiéndose al baño, dejando confundida a Umi

"¿Quieres algo especial para comer?" pregunto Umi dirigiéndose a la pequeña cocina

"¡Pizza!"

"Hemos comido pizza durante dos semanas" contesto Umi, estaba segura que no podría comer pizza nunca más "Si sigues comiendo eso engordaras"

"Umi-chan me querrá aunque este gordita"

"Supongo que tienes razón" contesto Umi, se dirigió hacia el teléfono cuando vio una hoja sobre la mesa, acercándose vio el nombre de Nozomi y una dirección "¿Kotori?"

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Kotori acercándose a Umi y viendo la hoja en sus manos "Mama lo consiguió"

"¿Eh?"

"Hace una semana le pregunte si podía conseguirme la dirección de una antigua alumna" dijo Kotori viendo la dirección, no estaba muy lejos "Pensé que sería un regalo para Eli-chan saber más de Nozomi-chsn y tener algo de ella…aunque quizá sea doloroso pero si yo estuviera en su lugar es lo que quisiera"

"Vayamos" dijo Umi dirigiéndose hacia la puerta "Necesitamos hacerlo, a mí también me gustaría saber más de Nozomi, era nuestra amiga"

"Si" asintió enérgicamente Kotori y siguió a Umi a la puerta "Le mandare un mensaje a Eli-chan para que nos encontremos ahí"

"Oye Kotori" dijo Umi después de caminar un rato en silencio y Kotori la miro "¿Estas feliz?"

"Si"

"Quiero decir… ¿Eres feliz viviendo conmigo? Algunas veces puedo ser muy estricta y quizá te moleste un poco" dijo Umi mirando hacia el frente, no se atrevía a mirar a Kotori "Tal vez pienses que soy un poco aburrida y…"

"Soy feliz" dijo Kotori tomando la mano de Umi "Soy extremadamente feliz, tanto que recuerdo que dicen que cuando eres muy feliz significa que algo malo se acerca"

"No pasara nada malo"

"Si…lo sé"

"Chicas" las saludo Eli al acercarse a un pequeño complejo de apartamentos, los cuales parecían que se caerían en cualquier momento, Eli miro dudosa a Kotori "¿Estas segura que es aquí?"

"Según el archivo de datos de la escuela Otonokizaka, si" respondió Kotori "Podemos preguntar"

Empezaron a subir hasta llegar al tercer piso donde se encontraba el número indicado por el registro escolar, Eli se limpió sus manos sudorosas en sus vaqueros y mirando a sus amigas las tres asintieron y Eli llamo a la puerta pero nadie salió.

"Debe de estar desocupado" dijo Umi y ella intento llamar también.

"¿Buscan a alguien?" pregunto una mujer de aproximadamente 60 años con una amable sonrisa

"S-solo…" empezó Eli incapaz de crear una ecuación coherente

"Queremos rentar un apartamento" dijo Kotori salvando a su amiga y Eli le dijo un gracias en silencio "Estudiaremos en la universidad de Tokio y este es muy cercano"

"Oh ya veo, la mayoría de los que habitan este complejo son estudiantes así que es bastante lógico" dijo la mujer de manera amable "El dueño no debe de tardar en llegar…oh ahí esta"

La mirada de las tres chicas se dirigió hacia un hombre mayor que caminaba un poco encorvado hacia ellas, Eli no pudo despegar la vista del rostro del señor, sus ojos eran iguales a…

"Buenas tardes Watanabe-san" saludo cortésmente el hombre a la mujer y después dirigió su vista a las chicas "Buenas tardes señoritas"

"Buenas tardes" respondieron Umi y Kotori, dedicándole una mirada a Eli que aun parecía asombrada

"¿Se les ofrece algo?"

"Nos gustaría ver este apartamento" dijo Kotori rápidamente y el hombre alzo una ceja con curiosidad "Pronto iremos a la universidad, así que estamos buscando un lugar"

"¿Por qué precisamente este lugar?" preguntó el hombre dirigiendo su mirada al apartamento "Este lugar no está en renta…tengo unos apartamentos disponibles abajo y…"

"Por favor solo déjenos mirar" lo interrumpió Eli mirándolo directamente a los ojos "Toujou-san ¿cierto? Su hija era Toujou Nozomi-san…nosotras…no…mi madre era su amiga"

Ante las palabras de Eli, el hombre se quedó asombrado mirándola; Eli había tenido que mentir, no podía decirle que ellas eran sus amigas y que su hija había sido un fantasma y se había sacrificado por ellas, eso solo traería como consecuencia que el pensara que estaba drogadas.

"Tu madre… ¿Cuál es su nombre?" preguntó el hombre que parecía haber salido de su asombro

"Mido Yuri…mi nombre es Mido Eli" Eli le dirigió una mirada a sus amigas que solo asintieron, parecían que habían entendido la mentira "Mi madre…salía con su hija"

"Si lo sé" dijo el hombre recargándose en la pared "Nos decía que la amaba pero nosotros…solo la tratamos pésimo por eso, es una etapa…lo que tienes que hacer es casarte con un hombre…si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo…"

"¿La aceptaría?" pregunto Eli y el hombre asintió "Estoy segura que Nozomi-san estaría feliz de escucharlo"

"Ella era mi hija…no tenía que aceptar nada…seguía siendo mi Nozomi" el hombre se llevó una mano a sus ojos para limpiarse las lágrimas "Tu madre parece que al final acabo con un tipo"

"No" lo corrigió Eli "No está casada pero…vive con una mujer…inseminación artificial"

"Entiendo, me alegro que sea así…de esa manera siento que el sacrificio de mi hija no fue en vano" sacando unas llaves de su pantalón, el padre de Nozomi abrió la puerta del apartamento "Cuando Nozomi nos dijo que estaba saliendo con una chica tuvimos una discusión muy fuerte y al final se acordó que ella viviera sola…si los vecinos se enteraban que nuestra hija salía con una chica que pensarían de nuestra familia…definitivamente fuimos unos imbéciles"

"Si" dejo salir Eli y el padre de Nozomi la miro con una sonrisa

"Puedes estar aquí el tiempo que quieran, estaré afuera" diciendo esto el hombre cerró la puerta y dejo a las chicas dentro

"Buena mentira" dijo Umi y Eli le sonrió "Escuchando lo que ese hombre dijo, podemos decir que tengo suerte de tener un padre como el que tengo, al igual que los de Kotori y los de Maki…de una u otra manera somos muy afortunadas ¿No crees Kotori?"

Kotori no respondió, tenía los ojos cerrados y la mano en la barbilla como si pensara una gran verdad de este mundo.

"¿Kotori?" ahora fue Eli quien pregunto y Kotori abrió los ojos y las miro de manera decidida "¿E-estas bien?"

"Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo" dijo Kotori y las chicas le indicaron que prosiguiera "Había olvidado que existían las parejas heterosexuales"

A las palabras de Kotori, Umi y Eli se miraron y se soltaron a reír, seguidas poco después por Kotori, se sentía tan bien hacer esto.

"¿Cómo puedes olvidar algo así?" pregunto Umi limpiándose una lagrima de su ojo

"No me pueden culpar, siempre estamos juntas y a todas nosotras nos gusta una chica" respondió Kotori casualmente "Nos encerramos en nuestro propio mundo y no vemos alrededor, quizá sea por eso"

"Es una interesante manera de verlo" dijo Eli dirigiéndose hacia una fotografía que se encontraba en la pequeña sala, era Nozomi con aproximadamente ocho años sonriendo a la cámara con su padre y una hermosa mujer quien debió de ser su madre, tomando la foto entre sus manos la sostuvo y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

"Nozomi-chan era adorable" dijo Kotori, tanto ella como Umi se habían acercado y también miraban la fotografía, Eli asintió y quitando el portarretrato guardo la foto en su bolsillo "¿Eli-chan?"

"Vinimos aquí por recuerdos" contesto Eli dirigiéndose hacia una habitación en la que se leía en la puerta el nombre de Nozomi, puso su mano en la manija y soltando un suspiro la abrió, parecía una habitación normal, su vista se quedó fija en la parte más alejada donde colgaban diversas fotos, acercándose se dio cuenta que casi todas eran de Mido Yuri y de Nozomi, solo había una en la que Nozomi estaba sola y parecía bastante divertida señalando los pechos de una estatua; Eli no pudo evitar soltar una risita, esa era su Nozomi, siguiendo el ejemplo de lo que hizo anteriormente, tomo la foto y la guardo en su bolsillo.

"Eli-chan mira" dijo Kotori mostrándole un librito violeta que decía diario, Eli se acercó y lo tomo "Umi-chan y yo te esperaremos afuera"

Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejaron a Eli sola en la habitación, dejando escapar un suspiro se sentó en la cama y abrió una página al azar.

"_Hoy Yuri-chan y yo tuvimos nuestra primera ve…"_

Eli lo cerro de golpe, quizá no era buena idea.

"Me siento tan tonta poniéndome celosa" murmuro para sí Eli dejándose caer en la cama y hundió su cara en la almohada pero solo olía a polvo, se sentía estúpida por pensar que aun seguiría la esencia de Nozomi "Solo un poco más de tiempo"

Se levantó lentamente y encogiéndose pasó sus brazos por sus pantorrillas, extrañar a Nozomi se había vuelto normal, dolía, pero podía con ello…seguir adelante; dándose unas palmadas en las mejillas, se levantó para encontrar en la puerta a Kuro o como Kotori lo llamaba ahora…Hikaru, lo que casi la hace gritar del susto.

"Perdón por asustarte onee-chan" dijo el niño con mirada de arrepentimiento y esa mirada le hizo recordar la de Ru…tenía que disculparse con ella "Solo…quería darte esto"

Hikaru estiro sus manos y le entrego una hoja de papel doblada que Eli tomo con cuidado.

"Nozomi-neechan se arrepentiade muchas cosas, pero sobre todo de eso" dijo Hikaru señalando la hoja "Me dijo que si podía poner sus sentimientos en ese papel…algo como…su último deseo, mi deber era entregártelo, me dijo que te dijera que cuando lo leas lo quemes…seguir adelante, eso dijo"

"¿Cómo…?" empezó Eli, pero al levantar la vista Hikaru había desaparecido, era sorprendente pensar que en unos cientos de años los seres humanos podrían ser comparados con dioses; con dedos temblorosos abrió lentamente la carta y después de haber visto el diario de Nozomi, reconoció al instante su letra.

"_Elicchi te amo, perdón por no ser capaz de decirte esto a la cara, yo solo quería alejarte del dolor pero te hice sufrir más ¿Cierto? Perdón por eso, realmente lo siento por no darte una respuesta apropiada cuando te me confesaste, aunque tú también tienes parte de culpa, Elicchi es demasiado densa, siempre te veía, siempre…es solo que tu no lo notabas porque eres una idiota, por esa razón escucha mi confesión aunque sea demasiado tarde, te amo"_

"Idiota" dijo Eli, las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas pero por primera vez desde que Nozomi había desaparecido, no eran solo lágrimas de tristeza sino también de felicidad…alivio más que nada al saber que Nozomi sentía lo mismo "Nos volveremos a ver…no importa lo que diga Yami…te volveré a ver"

Espero que pasaran unos minutos y salió de la habitación para encontrase con Umi y Kotori que hablaban con el padre de Nozomi, en cuanto la vieron le dedicaron una sonrisa.

"Gracias por permitirnos entrar Toujo-san" dijo Eli haciendo una reverencia y el hombre sonrió

"No hay problema" respondió simplemente y les abrió la puerta para que salieran "Tengan cuidado"

Después de esto el hombre cerró la puerta y escucharon unos sollozos detrás de ellas, un pequeño castigo pensó Eli, era cruel pero esperaba que quizá en la próxima vida no cometiera el mismo error.

"Gracias Kotori" dijo Eli sonriendo "Necesitaba esto"

"Tu harías lo mismo por mi" respondió Kotori devolviéndole la sonrisa

"Me voy por aquí…cuídense" dijo Eli despidiéndose, en este corto tiempo había decidido algo…esto no era una despedida…era un hasta luego "Hasta que nos volvamos a ver Nozomi…hasta que estemos de nuevo bajo el mismo cielo"

.

.

.

Maki miro por décima vez el reloj que se encontraba colgado en la sala, tenían que haber llegado hace cinco minutos, bueno, quizá estaba siendo un poco exagerada pero no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, Nico viviría en su casa de ahora en adelante, no fruto de algo bueno pero aun así vivirían bajo el mismo techo, que la persona que ames viva en el mismo lugar que tu era algo para ponerse nerviosa…según la filosofía de Nishikino Maki.

Cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió, Maki se levantó como impulsada por un resorte y se dirigió lo más normal que pudo a recibir a sus padres y a Nico.

"Estamos en casa" dijo la madre de Maki empujando la silla de ruedas de Nico "Hola Maki"

"Hola…acabo de llegar, n-no los estaba esperando ni nada" murmuro Maki y sus padres intercambiaron miradas divertidas

"Siéntete como en casa Nico-chan" dijo el padre de Maki sonriendo "Cualquier cosa que necesites solo pídela"

"Gracias papi-suegro…mami-suegra" dijo Nico con una sonrisa y los padres de Maki sonrieron encantados, mientras Maki se llevaba una mano al rostro dejando escapar un suspiro, conociendo a sus padres, estaba segura que se habían puesto de acuerdo con Nico para decir eso "Al fin y al cabo pronto seré Nishikino Nico y…"

"Para el carro" dijo Maki tomando la silla de Nico y alejándose de ahí "Yo me hare cargo…gracias"

Maki no se atrevió a voltear, sabía que si lo hacia sus padres la verían con esas miradas burlescas, pero en el fondo se los agradecía, esa anormalidad en su comportamiento, hacían que su vida se tornara normal.

"Es hermosa" dijo Nico al ver su nueva habitación "Este lugar podría ser casi del mismo tamaño que mi apartamento"

"No exageres" respondió Maki abriendo las cortinas y al ver a Nico con esa mirada tan maravillada no pudo evitar sonrojarse, lucia linda "Mis padres acondicionaron este cuarto en la planta baja para que sirviera como habitación"

"¿Qué paso con el elevador?" pregunto Nico con una sonrisa burlona "Pensé que la gran princesa Maki-sama haría eso por una pobre y hermosa pueblerina llamada Nico-sama"

"Intente convencerlos pero" murmuro Maki y Nico la miro asombrada "¿Qué?"

"Solo estaba bromeando con lo del elevador pero…no pensé que Maki-chan me amara tanto para considerarlo"

"¡Uee! Eso… ¡Callate!" exclamo Maki sentándose en la cama y cruzándose de brazos, Nico solo sonrió ante el espectáculo "¿Qué es eso?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Esos folletos" dijo Maki viendo los folletos que se encontraban en un rincón de la habitación "¿Por qué querrías folletos de universidades?"

"Porque entrare a la universidad" contesto Nico rodando los ojos "Hable con tus papas y acordamos que este año lo tomaría libre…para recuperarme un poco pero el siguiente…"

"¿Por qué? Pensé que la universidad no estaba en tus planes"

"No lo estaba, pero las cosas cambian…lo único que veía en mi futuro era ser idol, pero ahora…"dijo Nico poniendo sus manos en sus piernas "Tendré que encontrar otro futuro"

Maki bajo la mirada apretando los puños, los sueños de Nico habían desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo por culpa de Shirahane Makoto.

"Nico-chan…"

"No pongas esa cara" dijo Nico sonriendo y tomando las mejillas de Maki "Sonríe Maki-chan ¿De acuerdo?"

"¡Me estas lastimando!"

"Solo sonríe…está bien que Maki-chan seria se ve genial pero también me gustaría verte sonreír" dijo Nico soltando las mejillas de Maki y esta se las froto "No es como si estuviera muy triste por renunciar a mis sueños, es un poco nostálgico eso es todo, ahora solo tendré un nuevo sueño, tus padres han sido muy comprensivos al respecto…si siguen adoptando niñas, se convertirán en los próximos Brad y Angelina"

"¿Quiénes son esos?"

"Maki-chan ¿En qué cueva andas metida?"

"Lo que sea…de todas formas… ¿Qué estudiaras?" pregunto Maki jugando con su cabello y Nico le dio una mirada en blanco "No me digas que aún no lo sabes"

"Nico Nico Ni tiene un año para averiguarlo nico mientras tanto s encargara de darle mucho amor a Maki-chan…nico" ahora la mirada en blanco fue de parte de Maki "Aquí es donde dices que soy extremadamente linda"

"Eres extremadamente linda"

"¿Qué hay con ese tono?"

"Tu dijiste que lo dijera" respondió Maki y Nico dejo escapar un suspiro, Maki era un poco difícil a veces pero para Nico ese era uno de sus encantos a pesar de que parecía que ninguna de las dos coincidían pero aun así la amaba...normalmente el amor no era tan complicado o eso creía ella, dos personas que tienen cosas en común y se la pasan diciéndose cosas cursis no llamándose idiota la mayor parte del tiempo

"Debo de dejar de ver tantas películas románticas" murmuro Nico ganándose una mirada de Maki, a veces se preguntaba si en algún momento, quizá cuando fueran mayores, no terminarían matándose la una a la otra "¿Qué tal esta Eli?"

"Esta mejor… ¿Qué tal estas tú?" pregunto Maki y esas pequeñas preguntas calentaban el corazón de Nico

"Estoy mejor…saldré adelante" respondió Nico con una gran sonrisa y Maki la miro con expresión preocupada "Es triste pero estaré bien"

"Me sorprendes Nico-chan" dijo Maki dejando que su mirada se posara en los ojos de Nico "Si hubiera sido yo…no podría haberlo soportado…perder a mi madre, eres una persona muy fuerte Nico-chan…te admiro"

"Tengo un secreto para hacerlo" dijo Nico guiñándole un ojo

"¿Secreto?" pregunto Maki y Nico asintió "¿Cuál es?"

"Ve hacia mi maleta y abre la bolsa de adelante" dijo Nico y sorprendentemente Maki la obedeció "Ahora saca el espejo que está ahí y tráelo"

"¿Cómo puede un espejo ser tu secreto?" pregunto Maki entregándole el espejo a Nico

"Mira" dijo Nico poniendo el espejo frente a la cara de Maki "¿Qué ves Maki-chan?"

"Mi cara…me veo a mi" respondió Maki confundida y Nico asintió "Si esto es una broma Nico-chan…"

"Tú eres mi secreto" dijo Nico sonrojándose "Si pienso en dejarme caer…pienso en Maki-chan y entonces se me pasa…porque amo a Maki-chan"

Nico aventuro a lanzarle una mirada a Maki y casi podía jurar que veía humo saliendo de las orejas de la chica frente a ella y empezó a sentirse incomoda por el silencio, decir te amo entre ellas siempre era incomodo, se preguntó si para Kotori y Umi sería igual.

"Nico-chan"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Puedo besarte?"

"S-sabes que no tienes que preguntar" dijo Nico y Maki agachándose para estar a la altura de Nico acerco sus labios a los suyos y como cada beso Nico sentía que sus preocupaciones desaprecian en ese simple gesto, podía sentir los sentimientos de Maki-chan y ella deseaba que los suyos propios pudieran alcanzarla y como siempre cada vez que rompían el beso sus frentes quedaban juntas y ambas se perdían en los ojos de la otra, una rutina que amaban "Siempre me han gustado los ojos de Maki-chan"

"Cuando me conociste me dijiste ojos rasgados ¿Recuerdas?"

"Pero eso no hace que no sean hermosos" dijo Nico y Maki separo su frente y sin decir palabra salió de la habitación, Nico pensó que quizá se había pasado, Maki no era del tipo cursi de chica como ciertas chicas idiotas que parecían adictas al sexo últimamente; estaba pensando en decir alguna broma para aligerar la situación cuando Maki volvió a entrar, llevando con ella un estetoscopio y miro a Nico completamente decidida "¿Maki-chan?"

"¡Dime que amas!"

"¿Eh?"

"¡Solo dilo!"

"Maki-chan te amo" dijo Nico preocupada un poco por la salud mental de Maki, en cuanto lo dijo, Maki puso las olivas en los oídos de Nico y la campana en su corazón y se sonrojo al instante, Nico se quedó en silencio mientras escuchaba el sonido rápido del corazón de Maki, se escuchaba tan claro

"S-solo contigo…solo contigo se acelera de esa manera…siempre…solo contigo" una pequeña sonrisa se deslizo por los labios de Nico y tomo la mano de Maki y le dio un pequeño beso "N-nico-chan"

"Sera siempre conmigo ¿De acuerdo? Si me engañas con alguien más o me dejas…te matare"

"¿Eh?"

"Solo bromeo, pero…"dijo Nico no despegando su vista de la mano de Maki "Prométeme que tu corazón solo latirá así por mi"

"Te lo prometo" dijo Maki, se sentía bastante avergonzada de haber hecho esto pero lo sentía necesario, un gesto que no fuera un te amo o un beso, algo que demostrara sus sentimientos "Nos estamos volviendo igual de cursis que Kotori y Umi"

"No puedo creer que esas idiotas no hayan ganado" dijo Nico entre dientes y Maki la miro confundida "Siempre pensé que serían las ultimas en hacerlo"

"¿Hacer que?" pregunto Maki con una mirada tan inocente que Nico tenía ganas de soltar un Kya ahí mismo pero se contuvo

"Nada, nada mi dulce e inocente Maki-chan" contesto Nico con una risita y Maki dejo escapar un suspiro, ya lo averiguaría después.

"Hablando de Umi y Kotori…"empezó Maki, una idea había estado rondando en su cabeza desde hace unos días y tenía ganas de hacerla.

.

.

.

"Y al final terminamos comiendo pizza" dijo Umi dejando escapar un suspiro "Esto no será bueno para nosotras a largo plazo Kotori"

"Pero ambas somos malas cocinando Umi-chan" respondió Kotori estirando su mano para tomar otra rebanada de pizza pero la mirada de Umi la detuvo "D-deberíamos de tomar clases"

"Le pediremos a Nico que nos enseñe, desde mañana la pizza se acabó" Kotori solo hizo un mohín ante las palabras de Umi, aunque sabía que si la veía a los ojos por más de cinco segundos la convencería de lo contrario; Kotori estaba a punto de utilizar su mirada especial para convencerla de comer helado de postre cuando el timbre sonó "Kotori… ¿Volviste a pedir comida china sin decirme?"

"Quizá fue taiwanesa" respondió Kotori sonriendo nerviosamente y Umi dejo escapar un suspiro y se levantó para abrir, tenía que empezar a ser firme con Kotori, no podía dejar que siempre se saliera con la suya con todo lo que quería y empezaría desde este momento rechazando la comida que había pedido; pero al abrir la puerta no había ningún repartidor, sino Maki, Nico y Eli mirándola con una sonrisa…bueno Nico sonreía, Eli se veía incomoda y Maki jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

"¿Pasa algo?" pregunto Umi pero sus amigas no le respondieron "Chicas…"

"Démonos prisa" dijo Maki tomando del brazo a Umi y llevándola a través del pasillo ante la mirada confusa de Kotori y más al escuchar el portazo del baño.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto Kotori levantándose del sofá y acercándose a Eli y Nico "¿Umi-chan hizo algo para molestar a Maki-chan?"

"Maki-chan se molesta por todo así que…"

"¡Te estoy escuchando Nico-chan!"

"Solo es una pequeña sorpresa…que espero que les guste" dijo Eli, diciendo lo último en voz baja "Maki fue la de la idea pero honestamente creo que es algo lindo…o vergonzoso"

"Demonios Eli deja de cambiar de idea tan rápido" dijo Nico entrecerrando los ojos "Vamos Kotori, necesitas arreglarte"

"¿Para qué?"

"Tú solo hazle caso a Nico Nico ni y todo saldrá bien" Kotori asintió no muy convencida y las tres chicas se dirigieron a la habitación que compartían Umi y Kotori "Así que aquí es donde pasa toda la acción"

A las palabras de Nico, Kotori se sonrojo, quizá deberían parar un poco pero cada vez que Kotori veía a Umi, ya sea tomando agua, acabando de ducharse, arreglando las cosas de la mudanza, leyendo o simplemente verla y ya, le entraban unas ganas de saltar sobre ella, bueno era una adolescente y los adolescentes son hormonales ¿No?

"¿Qué te parece? Lo escogimos entre todas" al escuchar la voz de Eli, Kotori regreso a la realidad para ver un hermoso vestido de boda "¿Kotori?"

"Es hermoso" dejo escapar Kotori, pero aun no entendía porque lo habían traído "¿Necesitan que le haga algún arreglo? No creo que necesite nada pero…"

"No" la corto Nico y le dio una gran sonrisa "Es para ti Kotori, mejor dicho es para que te lo pongas"

"¡I-imposible! Es c-corto de enfrente y mi prótesis se verá…además ¿¡Porque tendría que usarlo!?" exclamo Kotori frunciendo el ceño e instintivamente Eli dio unos pasos hacia atrás llevando a Nico con ella, ver a Kotori molesta era un poco aterrador "¡Quiero una explicación!"

"¡Fue idea de Maki-chan, nosotras somos inocentes!" grito Nico aterrada y Eli asintió en respuesta "Ella pensó que sería un buen regalo tener una especie de boda simbólica…aunque no lo demuestre, Maki-chan es bastante cursi a veces"

"¿Boda? ¿De Umi-chan y mía?" pregunto Kotori mas para sí misma que para las demás, su vista volvió a fijarse en el vestido, desde que tenía memoria siempre había soñado con eso…casarse con un hermoso vestido blanco, a veces se sentía tonta por tener esa clase de sueños "Ese vestido no lucirá bien en mí, mi pierna"

"Kotori es linda y punto" dijo Nico cruzándose de brazos "No te preocupes por tu pierna…no hoy"

"Pero…"

"Kotori" dijo Eli sonriéndole "Este mundo nos ha demostrado que debemos de tomar las oportunidades como vengan, si yo hubiera tenido esta oportunidad con Nozomi sin duda la hubiera tomado, casarme con ella aunque solo sea simbólico…lo hubiera hecho"

Kotori volvió a fijar su vista en el vestido y levantando la vista les sonrió a sus amigas

"Hagamoslo"

"¡Maki saca tus manos de ahí!" ante el grito de Umi, una venita se formó en la frente de Kotori haciendo que Nico y Eli volvieran a retroceder, hoy habían aprendido algo…Kotori también podía dar miedo.

.

.

"Demasiado corto" murmuro Umi jugando con el dobladillo e intentando bajarlo pero Maki le daba un golpe en las manos cada vez que lo intentaba "Con esto ya no podre casarme"

"Es lo que vas a hacer ahora" respondió Maki como quien no quiere la cosa y Umi dio vuelta la cabeza tan rápido que estuvo segura que escucho que algo se rompió en el proceso "¿Qué?"

"¿¡P-para eso era este vestido!?"

"No seas idiota, ¿Para qué más podría ser?" respondió Maki, la idiotez de Umi estaba empezando a desesperarla, claro ella no se echaba la culpa de irrumpir en el apartamento de sus amigas y prácticamente desvestir a fuerza a una de ellas…no, Maki no había hecho nada malo "Cuanto tardan"

"Esta lista" dijo Nico con voz cantarina saliendo de la habitación, unos segundos después salió Kotori y Umi se quedó boquiabierta, se veía hermosa, a los ojos de Umi, Kotori era la chica más hermosa del mundo; cuando Kotori vio a Umi pensó exactamente lo mismo…lo único que quería era arrancarle ese vestido y…sacudió rápidamente la cabeza, no era momento de ese tipo de pensamientos "Ministra Ayase"

"Deja de llamarme así" dijo Eli de mala manera y parándose en medio de la sala donde se encontraba Umi, le indico a Kotori que se acercara "Ni siquiera sé que tengo que decir"

"Deja de comportarte como una niña pequeña Eli" dijo Maki parándose detrás de Umi "¿Nunca has visto doramas? Pensé que te gustaban esas cosas"

Eli le lanzo una mirada de muerte y aclarándose la garganta vio a ambas chicas frente a ella que parecían haber entrado en su propio mundo de miraditas, volvió a dejar escapar otro suspiro y atravesó a Maki con la mirada pero esta no pareció inmutarse.

"D-de acuerdo…estamos aquí reunidas para… ¡Esto es vergonzoso!" exclamo Eli dándose vuelta y tapándose el rostro

"Realmente" murmuro Nico y se acercó al lugar donde estaba Eli "Párate detrás de Kotori y déjame el trabajo a mi…yo las declaro esposa y esposa…amen"

"¡Nico-chan eso fue demasiado rápido!" exclamo Maki

"Entonces hazlo tú" dijo Nico y Maki frunció mas el ceño "Esta bien…quizá esto no sea real…no, definitivamente no es real y Japón no lo apruebe, pero en este momento no tenemos tiempo para irnos a Las Vegas y hacer que se casen así que…"

"Nico-chan…"

"Si, si…como iba diciendo esto no tiene ningún valor a los ojos de la ley en Japón, pero para nosotras tiene todo el valor del mundo, Umi ama a Kotori, Kotori ama a Umi, no creo que eso necesite ser reconocido por ninguna ley para que sea verdadero porque el amor que ellas sienten la una por la otra es mucho más real que muchas parejas que la sociedad llama normales…por eso a nuestros ojos y estoy segura que a los de cierto monstruo pechugón, esta boda es tan real como cualquier otra…así que…Minami Kotori…Sonoda Umi…Yazawa Nico…ah no, esto no es poliamor"

"¡Nico-chan!"

"Solo intento hacer las cosas más divertidas" dijo Nico ignorando las miradas de Maki "Quien oficia una boda siempre hace bromas…siguiendo con esto…por el poder de las idols legendarias yo las declaro esposa y esposa…puede besar a la novia…bueno bésense ambas"

Kotori sonrió y acercando sus labios a los de Umi le dio un corto beso, Umi no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto.

"Nico-chan estas llorando"

"¡Cállate!"

"Gracias chicas" dijo Kotori sonriendo y tomando la mano de Umi y pensar que esa noche iría de esta manera "Umi-chan y yo estamos muy agradecidas"

"Aunque Nico-chan lo arruino"

"¡Yo no arruine nada!"

"Yo tampoco creo que Nico haya arruinado nada" dijo Umi y Nico asintió satisfecha "Eli"

"¿Si?"

"Aun no estoy segura de como pero…volveremos a estar las seis juntas, volverás a estar con Nozomi" dijo Umi y Eli le sonrió

"Si, yo también me he hecho esa promesa" contesto Eli recordando la pequeña carta de Nozomi "La volveré a ver y espero tener una boda también"

"¿Quieres que la gran Nico-sama la oficie también?"

"No"

"¡Eso fue rápido!"

"Aquí" dijo Maki dejando un pequeño pastel en la mesa "Nico-chan lo preparo así que si se enferman ya saben a quién culpar"

"Maki-chan estas siendo muy cruel este día" dijo Nico fingiendo llorar y Maki solo se encogió de hombros.

"Gracias especialmente a Maki-chan" dijo Kotori cuando Maki le paso una rebanada de pastel "Fue tu idea ¿No? Gracias…te quiero"

"N-no es nada" murmuro Maki y empezó a balbucear cosas sin sentido, pero lo que realmente quería decir era que haría lo que fuera por sus amigas, para verlas sonreír justo como en ese momento…por tener una vida normal como ahora, pero se mantuvo callada, muy dentro de ella se preguntaba si alguna vez se arrepentiría por no pronunciar esas palabras…en unas horas lo descubriría.

.

.

.

"Umi-chan" murmuro Kotori y Umi volteo a verla, se encontraban en la sala, habían hecho a un lado los sofás para que las cinco pudieran dormir ahí y sin contar las respiraciones de sus amigas y murmullos extraños de parte de Nico, todo estaba en silencio "¿No puedes dormir?"

"No…es extraño, siempre soy la primera en dormirme" dijo Umi incorporándose y Kotori la imito "¿Te apetecería salir un rato?"

"Si" respondió Kotori y Umi le extendió su mano para que Kotori la tomara "Umi-chan"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Ahora eres mi esposa" dijo Kotori sonriendo y Umi se sonrojo; a pesar de ser primavera la calle se sentía fría y Umi se arrepintió de no haber traído un suéter, no tanto para ella sino por Kotori, volvió a mirarla y Kotori le sonrió como siempre hacia…esa sonrisa que era solo para ella "Estaré al lado de Umi-chan para siempre"

¿Siempre? ¿Esa palabra existe? La vida del ser humano es efímera por lo tanto la eternidad no existe, pero decir siempre tenía otro significado…era la palabra que decía que se estaría con la persona amada incluso más allá de la muerte, si se volvía a renacer o si se estaba en otros mundos…otro lugar…ese es el significado de la palabra siempre.

"Siempre estas sonriendo Kotori"

"¿Te molesta?"

"No, me gusta" dijo Umi dándole un apretón en la mano a Kotori, como si sus pasos las guiaran, llegaron al parque donde jugaban cuando eran niñas y se detuvieron, para cualquier persona a estas horas de la noche podía resultar aterrador pero para ellas, este lugar estaba lleno de recuerdos…de hermosos recuerdos.

"Maki-chan se cayó de ese árbol, estuvimos castigadas una semana después de eso" dijo Kotori señalando el lugar, era como volver a vivir todo, como si una película corriera frente a sus ojos "Recuerdo que Umi-chan no paraba de llorar porque no podía salir de su cuarto"

"N-no recuerdo eso"

"Lo hacías, me hablabas por teléfono y empezabas a llorar"

"D-debes de estar hablando de Eli" respondió Umi desviando la mirada, a los ojos de Kotori, Umi era radiante, como una luz que brillaba intensamente y cada vez que Kotori la veía, tenía ganas de llorar ¿Por qué? Quizá por ese tic tac que escuchaba frecuentemente en su cabeza y que podía detenerse en cualquier momento.

"No, incluso te grabe"

"¡Imposible!" exclamo Umi y ante la sonrisa de Kotori, se dio cuenta que esto solo había sido una broma "Kotori…"

"También solíamos tomarnos de la mano…cuando éramos pequeñas" dijo Kotori sentándose en una banca "Aunque ahora tiene otro significado ¿Verdad?"

"Si" respondió Umi sentándose a su lado, el cielo estaba completamente despejado y las estrellas formaban un espectáculo hermoso, Umi sintió como Kotori tomaba su mano y bajando la vista vio sus dedos entrelazados, se preguntó si alguna vez las ganas de llorar se irían, no tenía respuesta para eso pero de algo si estaba segura es que amaría a Kotori incluso más allá de la muerte.

"Umi-chan" dijo Kotori y Umi volteo a verla "Recuerdo claramente el día que nos conocimos, es el recuerdo más claro que tengo…fue el día que mis ojos brillaron por primera vez, sin duda alguna fue amor a primera vista"

"Perdón por hacerte esperar Kotori" dijo Umi y Kotori negó levemente

"Fue mejor así, además hubiera esperado todo el tiempo necesario por Umi-chan" dijo Kotori poniendo la cabeza en el hombro de Umi "Debemos de ir a la playa pronto, es otro de mis sueños"

"Lo haremos en las vacaciones de verano, creo que Maki tiene una casa en la playa" contesto Umi y Kotori asintió "Recuerdo que dijiste que querías casarte en la playa"

"Entonces tendremos otra boda… ¡Con fuegos artificiales!" dijo Kotori y Umi sonrió "Ahora quiero que estén mis papas y tu papa, Umi-chan"

"Mama decía que no podemos elegir con quien nos casaríamos, que eso ya estaba decidido desde el principio" dijo Umi recordando las palabras de su madre "Era como si el destino ya tuviera a la persona predestinada para ti y con el tiempo tú la encontrarías, conocías a mama, ella creía en esto"

"Eso significa que nosotras estuvimos destinadas a conocernos desde el principio para estar juntas…me gusta ese pensamiento" dijo Kotori cerrando los ojos, quizá soñaría que estaban en la playa todas juntas, si…quería soñar eso.

.

.

Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando Kotori despertó, había planeado esto toda la semana, sabía que Umi se molestaría con ella y probablemente también sus amigas pero no podía seguir lo que decía Eli porque sabía que no funcionaria.

Dio una rápida mirada a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que todas estaban dormidas, levantándose lentamente se dirigió a su habitación y se cambió rápidamente; Umi siempre le decía que la protegería pero a Kotori no le gustaba que fuera de un solo lado, no…ella también protegería a Umi, por esa razón tenía que hacer esto.

Volviendo lentamente a la sala vio a Umi acostada en el sillón, ahí es donde se habían quedado hace unas horas cuando regresaron del parque, se acercó sin hacer ruido y deposito un beso en la frente de Umi; no se despediría…se prometió a si misma que nunca diría la palabra adiós.

"Nos vemos Umi-chan"

**Nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado por lo menos un poco y muchas gracias por leer, ¿Qué creen que hará Kotori? Me gustaría saber sus opiniones; por cierto quizá no lo recuerden pero cuando hice la encuesta de mi próximo fic ganaron dos y el segundo ganador, hace dos semanas si no mal recuerdo les dije del primer fic acerca del mundo idol y dije las parejas y bueno el otro fue el fanfic harem, así que me gustaría que me ayudaran con esto diciéndome quien les gustaría que fuera la protagonista y si quieren que alguna pareja sea excluida del harem, por ejemplo:**

**Protagonista: Eli, Honoka, Umi, etc.**

**Pareja excluida: RinPana, NicoMaki**

**La que tenga más votos será la protagonista, no será del tipo en que la prota se mete con todas, no, quiero hacerlo más del tipo subtexto en relación a los sentimientos por la protagonista, ya saben hacerla sonrojar, malentendidos y esas cosas, para que al final gane una por así decirlo, ese fic me gustaría que me ayudaran ustedes (cuando ya esté en publicación) para elegir con quien se quedaría, quiero hacer algo como votos por capitulo, me gustaría saber sus opiniones.**

**Sipnosis: Brujas y magos han luchado desde el principio de los tiempos, no es porque alguno sea malo o bueno, sino porque sus luchas logran equilibrar el poder mágico en el mundo. Una noche una muerte se produce en uno de los bandos y esto provoca que las peleas amistosas lleguen a su fin.**

**El nombre seria Akai Ito, por ultimo me gustaría saber su opinión sobre quien les gustaría que fueran las brujas y quien las magas, les doy mucha lata ¿No? Jaja perdón pero quiero que el próximo fic sea más interactivo y necesito ir planeándolo :3**

**De nuevo gracias por sus comentarios y espero que tengan una linda semana y que Santa Mimorin bendiga sus caminos.**


	14. Otro Tiempo, El Mismo Cielo

**Hola de nuevo a todos gao gao xD realmente quiero hacer un fic de yuri kuma arashi de súper comedia, tengo las ideas pero lamentablemente no tengo mucho tiempo u.u**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar, ¿Qué tal les fue en el evento de Umi? Mi final estuvo cardiaco, solo cuatro puntos y quedaba fuera Q.Q **

**De nuevo gracias y espero que les guste.**

_**Otro Tiempo, El Mismo Cielo**_

_Con sus dedos, Maki recorría las siluetas de sus amigas en una fotografía que sostenía entre sus manos, dos semanas habían pasado desde ese evento infernal con el padre de Eli, solo dos semanas pero parecía que habían pasado años desde que Eli se fue a Rusia un día después desde que habían visto a sus amigas._

_Encogiéndose lo más que pudo, paso sus brazos por sus pantorrillas, se preguntaba si ella era la única que las extrañaba; este era su ultimo día en Japón, sus padres habían decidido mudarse a America y por supuesto que ella no estuvo de acuerdo cuando le dieron la notica pero ni los llantos, ni berrinches, los convencieron de lo contrario._

"_¿Qué hay con esa cara?" la voz de Nico hizo que levantara su rostro y sus miradas se encontraran "¿Pensabas irte sin despedirte?"_

"_¿Cómo sabes que me iba?" pregunto Maki y Nico se sentó a su lado_

"_Tus padres llamaron a los míos y les dijeron" respondió Nico, imitando la misma posición que Maki "Deberíamos de mantener nuestra promesa"_

_Maki la miro sin comprender y Nico dio un suspiro de exasperación, dándole un pequeño golpe en la frente._

"_¡Nico-chan!"_

"_Es tu culpa por tener una memoria de chorlito" dijo Nico, mientras Maki se frotaba la frente "Siempre seremos amigas…pase lo que pase siempre lo seremos"_

_Nico podía sentir que sus mejillas se empezaban a calentar así que enterró su rostro entre sus brazos._

"_Es una promesa" repitió Maki viendo a la chica a su lado, tenía ganas de estirar su mano y darle palmaditas en la cabeza pero el solo pensamiento la hizo sonrojarse, además de que si empezaba a abrirse seguramente empezaría a llorar y no podía permitirse eso "N-nos llamaremos"_

"_Seguro que cuando Maki-chan encuentre un novio se olvidara de sus amigas" dijo Nico intentando sonar casual pero pudo percibir la amargura en su voz "Es lo que pasa con todas las chicas cuando crecen, olvidan a sus amigas cuando se echan un novio"_

"_Yo no necesito ningún novio" dijo tercamente Maki y Nico levanto su rostro para ver a Maki que miraba hacia el frente "¿Recuerdas lo que la madre de Umi nos contó sobre nuestra persona destinada?"_

"_No realmente" contesto Nico "La madre de Umi es un poco extraña, a veces me recuerda a Nozomi"_

"_Tú no tienes elección con quien te vas a casar, el destino ya decidió eso, tu solamente encontraras a esa persona en algún momento de tu vida" dijo Maki repitiendo las palabras de la madre de Umi "No quiero casarme con un extraño…además nuestros padres dicen que no debemos hablar con extraños ¿No sería aburrido no poder hablar con la persona que te cases?"_

_Nico estaba a punto de decirle que la madre de Umi tenía mucha imaginación y que por su parte no creía en esas cosas pero la mirada que le dio Maki, hizo que guardara silencio._

"_P-por eso pensé" empezó Maki jugando con sus dedos "S-sería más fácil si me caso con mi m-mejor amiga"_

_Al decir esas palabras Maki enterró su rostro en sus brazos, nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada en toda su vida y el silencio de Nico no ayudaba para nada._

"_¿Quieres casarte con Eli?" lo último que supo Nico fue que un libro voló, dándole directo en el rostro._

**Presente**

Incorporándose un poco, Maki observo como Umi y Kotori salían del apartamento tomadas de la mano, parecía tan fácil para ellas ponerse cursis y empalagosas, volviéndose a acostar volteo a la derecha para ver a Nico durmiendo plácidamente.

"No, las cosas entre nosotras están bien tal y como están" se dijo Maki quedándose mirando al techo, tenía un extraño sentimiento y las manos le temblaban un poco…pudo descifrarlo como miedo.

"¿Todo bien?" pregunto Nico, lanzándole a Maki una mirada preocupada

"Si, solo recuerdo las tonterías que dijiste hace un rato" dijo Maki frunciendo el ceño y Nico sonrió ampliamente "¿Qué?"

"Maki-chan… ¿Estas celosa?"

"¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?"

"Porque les sugerí a Kotori y Umi un trio" dijo Nico sin dejar de sonreír y se dio cuenta de su error cuando Maki se levantó de golpe y se sentó en el sofá alejándose de Nico "¿Maki-chan?"

"Eres una pervertida"

"Solo bromeaba…Kotori me mataría antes de acercarme a Umi y viceversa"

"Entonces si te gustaría acercárteles"

"¡No!" exclamo Nico, el ceño de Maki se estaba haciendo más profundo "Maki-chan te saldrán arrugas"

"Cállate" Nico soltó un suspiro y haciendo un gran esfuerzo se sentó y estirando su mano tomo la de Maki

"Con la única persona que quiero estar es con Maki-chan…" dijo Nico y Maki se limitó a ver sus manos unidas "Desde hace siete años hemos estados juntas…no importa que la distancia nos haya separado…hemos estado juntas…riendo, llorando…espero que Maki-chan este conmigo siempre…te amo"

Maki abrazo rápidamente a Nico y enterró su cabeza en su hombro, tenía que decirle yo también te amo…solo esas palabras solo eso…

"¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos un día antes de que me fuera a América?" pregunto Maki sin soltar a Nico

"No"

"Nico-chan es una idiota" dijo Maki y Nico le dio un golpe juguetón en el brazo, haciendo que Maki se separara y Nico le dedicara una sonrisa y el corazón de la chica empezó a acelerarse solo por ese pequeño gesto que para otros puede ser insignificante pero para ella era todo su mundo e inconscientemente dejo escapar un suspiro, pero no un suspiro de cansancio o desesperación, si no la clase de suspiro que solo una persona completamente enamorada puede soltar "Cuando cumpla 18…m-me gustaría que empezáramos a vivir j-juntas…cuando todo esto termine"

"¿Ese es tu deseo?"

"Si…" _Mi deseo eres tú Nico-chan _

.

.

Kotori solo podía escuchar la respiración de sus amigas y los latidos del corazón de Umi, levantándose lentamente para no despertarla ¿Cómo había decidido esto? Era una estupidez, la parte más racional le decía eso, pero la otra…la que se guiaba por sus sentimientos le decía que tenía que hacerlo.

_¿Cuál es la mayor muestra de amor que le puedes dar alguien?_

_Sacrificarte por esa persona_

Kotori se dirigió a su habitación y abriendo el último cajón de la cómoda, saco la pistola que Umi le había quitado a Maki hace unos días y la metió en una pequeña bolsa; se quedó parada en el mismo lugar unos minutos, intentando buscar otra salida, pero estaba segura que no la había y esa seguridad la asustaba.

Dándose media vuelta, salió al pasillo que se dirigía hacia la salida, le dio una última mirada a Umi y se dijo mentalmente que regresaría, que todo estaría bien.

"¿Kotori?" dando un brinquito, Kotori dio vuelta para encontrarse a Eli viéndola de manera curiosa "¿Vas a algún lado?"

"Me gusta dar paseos en la mañana" mintió Kotori esbozando una sonrisa "No quería despertar a Umi-chan…tú la conoces es muy estricta"

"Ella solo se preocupa por ti…aunque a veces me recuerda a un típico novio sobreprotector" dijo Eli devolviéndole la sonrisa "¿Esta bien si te acompaño?"

"Si" respondió Kotori, si le decía que no, resultaría sospechoso, ya pensaría algo en el camino, esperando unos diez minutos para que Eli se alistara, Kotori se dedicó a contemplar a Umi y a sus amigas, no solo era por Umi, era por todas…por la felicidad de todas.

"Estoy lista" dijo Eli y ambas chicas salieron del pequeño apartamento y Kotori volvió a repetirse la misma mantra _Hasta luego _si se decía eso había esperanza, el adiós no cabía aquí…

"Eli-chan" dijo Kotori al ver la mirada melancólica en el rostro de Eli cuando pasaron el parque…su parque

"¿Qué pasa, Kotori?"

"Si tuvieras la oportunidad de ir a otro mundo y encontrar a Nozomi ¿Lo harías?" pregunto Kotori, Eli pareció reflexionar unos momentos, para después negar lentamente con la cabeza "¿Por qué?"

"No sería la misma Nozomi…podría ser igual físicamente pero no sería Nozomi…mi Nozomi" respondió Eli con una pequeña sonrisa "¿Crees que se pueda viajar por mundos? Quiero decir…nosotras"

"Creo que se puede…con cierta ayuda" dijo Kotori y sus pensamientos se dirigieron a Hikaru "Quizá al final sea lo único que quede"

"Kotori… ¿Qué significa eso?"

"No lo sé" respondió Kotori, y era cierto, esa idea había venido a su cabeza sin darse cuenta, al igual que la que le decía que tenía que hacer esto sola; vio a Eli que la miraba confundida y en ese momento vio a la niña de hace cinco años…se vio a ella misma y a sus amigas y tuvo ganas de abandonar todo…simplemente de vivir el tiempo que el destino les había escrito, pero decidido ser egoísta e intentar escribir otro final

"Mejor regresemos" dijo Eli deteniendose "Shirahane Makoto podría estar en cualquier lado, es peligroso"

_El no aparecerá a menos que solo este una… ¿Quién comprende ahora su mente?_

De nuevo esa voz resonó en la cabeza de Kotori, provocando un pequeño dolor, tenía que pensar en una excusa rápido, no podía dar marcha atrás, la oportunidad llego en forma de timbre de teléfono y Kotori respondió

"¿Umi-chan?"

"¿¡Donde estas!?" Kotori tuvo que alejar el celular de su oído ante el grito de Umi "Despierto y no estas…salir sin decir nada ¿¡Que pasa contigo!?"

Sin decir palabra, Eli le quito el celular a Kotori y respondió

"Ella está conmigo Umi, no te preocupes tanto" dijo Eli y pudo escuchar pequeños murmullos del otro lado "¿Umi?"

"Ella solo esta celosa, eso es todo" se escuchó la voz de Maki del otro lado y una pequeña discusión "Creo que acaba de explotar por la vergüenza"

"¡Deja de decir eso!" exclamo Umi, Kotori y Eli se miraron y sonrieron "S-solo…Eli es Eli y bueno…sería normal si Kotori…

"Umi-chan…con quien me gusta tener sexo es contigo no con Eli-chan" declaro alegremente Kotori y estaba 100% segura que Umi se había puesto como tomatito "Así que regresare en un rato"

"S-si…nos vemos Kotori"

"Nos vemos Umi-chan" dijo Kotori y colgó, si diciendo esas dos palabras significaba que todo estaría bien, dándose vuelta para ver a Eli, se dio cuenta que la chica tenía la cara completamente roja "Eli-chan te pareces mucho a Umi-chan"

"Es sorprendente como puedes decir esas palabras tan fácilmente" dijo Eli pasándose una mano por la cara y Kotori dejo escapar una risita "Pero supongo que es normal"

"Lo es…creo que no hay amor sin deseo…entonces sería como querer a alguien como hermano o hermana" dijo Kotori poniéndose el dedo debajo de la barbilla "Ese es el sentimiento llamado amor"

"Eso es tan lindo…"

"Romántico nya"

Dándose vuelta, ambas vieron a dos chicas de cabello corto con pañuelos limpiándose las lágrimas y las miraron entre confundidas y asustadas

"Mi nombre es Koizumi Hanayo" dijo la chica de lentes dándoles la mano "Ustedes no me han visto pero he estado siguiendo su historia de amor"

"Kayo-chin siendo acosadora también es muy linda, nya"

"Rin-chan…"

"Perdón por interrumpir su pequeño momento pero…"empezó Eli pero antes de terminar, Hanayo la tomo de las manos mirándola con ojos brillantes "M-me estoy empezando a asustar"

"Kayo-chin ha entrado en modo fangirl nya"

"¡Me gustaría que me acompañaras al comiket!" exclamo Hanayo apretando más fuerte las manos de Eli, haciendo que esta soltara un gritito de dolor "Rin-chan y yo nos estamos dirigiendo ahí en este momento y necesitamos a una cosplayer como tu… ¡Por favor Ayase-sempai!"

"Creo que está bien" dijo Kotori ganándose una mirada de horror de Eli "Eli-chan se vería perfecta en cualquier cosa"

"No puedo, tengo que acompañar a Kotori" dijo Eli intentando inútilmente librarse de Hanayo

"Yo la puedo acompañar nya" dijo Rin entrelazando su brazo con el de Kotori "¡Kayo-chin, llévatela!"

Sin decir una palabra más, Hanayo tomo de la mano a Eli y se alejaron corriendo de ahí, la suerte estaba de su lado, pensó Kotori y apretó la bolsa.

"Ayase-sempai se ve muy pasiva, nya" dijo Rin sonriendo y Kotori se preguntó que hacían estas chicas en su tiempo libre "Vamos Minami-sempai"

"No tienes que hacerlo" dijo Kotori con la mejor sonrisa que pudo "Eli-chan es muy exagerada pero estaré bien, además tú tienes que ir con Hanayo-chan ¿No?"

"¿Estas segura?"

"Si"

"Te lo compensare con una copia de nuestro nuevo doujin, nya" dijo Rin y diciéndole adiós con la mano salió corriendo hacia la dirección contraria; Kotori dejo escapar un suspiro y por una vez empezó a pensar en las posibilidades o como Umi lo llamaría…empezó a ser realista y se dio cuenta que las cosas salieran bien y que las cosas salieran mal…ambas tenían las mismas posibilidades de ganar y Kotori podía inclinarse por cualquiera en cualquier momento y transformar ese hasta luego en un adiós..

"Imposible…imposible…nos veremos Umi-chan…nos veremos…"

.

.

"¿Por qué tanta carne?" se preguntó Maki, haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal cargando las bolsas, se estaba arrepintiendo de no aceptar la ayuda de Umi para acompañarla "Estúpida Nico-chan…solo necesitábamos tomates… ¡Nada de carne!"

"Disculpa, señorita" un hombre de aspecto andrajoso llamo a Maki y esta solo acelero el paso, pero podía escuchar a el hombre siguiéndola y llamándola "¿Conociste a Ayase Shirou?"

Ante la mención del nombre del padre de su amiga, Maki se detuvo de golpe y dándose vuelta se enfrentó al hombre que sonreía complacido

_Vete, vete_

Una voz se instaló en su cabeza repitiendo esas palabras y Maki se llevó su mano a la cabeza intentando ignorarlas, era una voz sin sonido, sin forma…como un murmullo, por más que Maki intento buscar a alguna palabra para describirla, no la encontró.

"Era el padre de mi amiga" dijo Maki intentando poner la mejor cara de desinterés que podía, pero sabía que el hombre no había caído por la gran sonrisa que mostraba.

_Idiota, da media vuelta y vete_

"Lo odiabas ¿no? Viste como ese hombre tocaba a tu linda amiguita y no pudiste soportarlo" dijo el hombre acercándose a Maki y esta retrocedió "Entonces decidieron vengarse…tienes agallas señorita"

El hombre metió su mano en su vieja chaqueta y tiro a los pies de Maki una serie de fotografías, Maki al verlas sintió que su mundo se hundía, en ellas se podía ver claramente el momento en que golpeaba al padre de Eli, al igual que a sus amigas; Maki se asustó de su propio rostro, recordaba vagamente que pensó que estaba siendo valiente pero ahora se dio cuenta que su rostro estaba impregnado de terror ¿Qué pensaba? Que había sido algún tipo de heroína…no, solo había actuado por el terror, en realidad solo era una niña.

"¿Cuánto quiere? Puedo pagarle lo que sea" dijo Maki con voz temblorosa y se odio por mostrar debilidad

"No quiero dinero, el dinero no me devolverá nada" respondió el hombre haciendo una mueca de desprecio "Pero ese chico…ese chico me dará otra oportunidad, solo tengo que cumplir una pequeña orden…y tendré de regreso a mi familia"

"No puede confiar en el" empezó Maki, sabiendo perfectamente a quien se refería, pero el hombre lanzo en saco roto sus advertencias

"Te contare una pequeña historia…hace veinte años asesinaron a mi esposa e hija…¿puedes adivinar que hice?" al no recibir respuesta de Maki, el hombre prosiguió "Lo mate…mate al hombre que le hizo eso a mi familia y entonces me encerraron…cuarenta años de prisión, yo no hice nada malo señorita…simplemente me arrebataron todo"

"Entonces puede entender como nos sentimos" dijo Maki apretando los puños "Ese hombre…Shirahane Makoto, mato a la madre de mí no…de una amiga…la hirió tanto que no puede caminar…gracias a eso perdí a una amiga sumamente importante… ¡Ese hombre es como el que mato a su familia!"

"Puede que sea así" respondió el hombre con una sonrisa nostálgica "Pero no tengo nada que perder…en cambio mucho que ganar…ese chico simplemente me saco de la prisión… ¡Pum! En un abrir y cerrar de ojos…dios…demonio pero él es el único que puede ayudarme"

"¿Qué quiere entonces?" pregunto Maki teniendo una leve sospecha y fue afirmada cuando el hombre le mostro una pequeña pistola; Maki miro desesperada a su alrededor y no vio a nadie

_Te dije que te largaras pero no escuchaste_

"Hablar…solo eso, tengamos una pequeña conversación con tus amigas, sabes que no puedes negarte" dijo el hombre como si estuviera leyendo los pensamientos de Maki "O decir algo como…Solo hable conmigo…las cosas no funcionan como los niños quieren, así que se una buena niña y obedece a los mayores, si no quieres venir puedes irte…entonces yo arreglare las cosas por mi cuenta"

Agachándose, Maki empezó a recoger las fotos esparcidas en el suelo, irse y abandonarlas estaba fuera de cuestión, ya no era parte del juego pero…

"Son mis amigas" dijo Maki levantándose y el hombre sonrió complacido, los niños eran tan fáciles de manipular, ese chico…Makoto tenía razón, era fácil, tan fácil como moldear masilla en tus manos.

.

.

"Maki-chan está tardando demasiado" murmuro Nico dando golpecitos con sus dedos en la mesa "Ni piense que cocinare algo bueno para ella"

Nico espero la contestación de Umi, pero esta tenía la vista fija en su celular, ya no eran los celos sino la preocupación, Eli le dijo que no tardarían y ya había pasado una hora, tenía ganas de volver a marcar ¿Pero eso no la haría parecer una novia controladora? Dejando escapar un suspiro, puso su cara en la mesa, debía de dejar de ser tan sobreprotectora.

"Pareces un cachorrito apaleado" dijo Nico enfocando con su celular a Umi y esta se tapó el rostro "¡Vamos! A Kotori le encantara verte así, dirá que eres adorable y esas cursilerías"

"¡No me gustan las fotografías!" exclamo Umi sin quitarse las manos del rostro

"No te tomare una foto…es un video"

"¡Mucho peor!"

"Oh Kotori llegaste" al escuchar esas palabras, Umi se quitó las manos de la cara solo para descubrir que había sido una mentira de Nico y dedicándole una mirada de muerte "Di algo a la cámara Umi…hazlo por el amor a Kotori"

"Este es un video para futuras generaciones…Yazawa Nico es una loli idiota y por lo tanto su novia Nishikino Maki es una lolicon"

"¡Ten más respeto a tus mayores!" exclamo Nico dándole un golpe juguetón "Ahora que lo pienso no tenemos ninguna foto juntas recientemente, cuando regresen todas debemos tomárnosla…faltaría Nozomi pero…sería bueno si tenemos un recuerdo de todas nosotras, quiero que en unos años pueda verla y sonreír por los recuerdos de nosotras…para eso son las fotografías ¿no?"

"Para guardar hermosas memorias" estuvo de acuerdo Umi "Nunca les agradecí"

"Si es por la boda, Maki-chan dice que lo eche a perder" dijo Nico pasándose las manos por detrás de la cabeza "Y yo que pensaba que ya tenía un trabajo asegurado en el futuro, Maki-chan es la destructora de sueños"

"No es por eso, si les gradezco el gesto de la boda, fue hermoso…pero lo que quiero agradecerles es por todo" dijo Umi con una pequeña sonrisa "por ser mis amigas, me gustaría seguir así hasta los 80, 90 años"

"Siendo ancianas ¿eh?" esas palabras sonaban tan lejanas al igual que la palabra futuro, algo que intentas alcanzar pero por más que te esfuerces, incluso si resbalas, caes, te lastimas y te vuelves a levantar…no puedes alcanzarlo; incluso el presente se sentía tan inalcanzable, vivir todos los días con miedo, ya no es solo por cada una de ellas, sino el miedo por las personas que aman…de ver sufrir a la persona que aman.

_¿Cómo te sientes?_

_Como si no pudiera respirar, deseo tanto absorber ese dolor y tenerlo yo misma…incluso si me ahogo en la desesperación, solo por verla libre de todo…así es como me siento_

La puerta se abrió y Umi se levantó rápidamente para ayudar a Maki con las bolsas, ya esperaba verla con el ceño fruncido por cargar tantas cosas, pero estaba segura que esto le serviría de lección para que en la próxima ocasión aceptara la ayuda; pero eso no fue lo que vio Umi, sino a un hombre de aspecto desaliñado caminado detrás de Maki y una alarma empezó a sonar en su interior.

"Pensé que eran cinco" dijo el hombre al ver llegar a Nico, justo detrás de Umi "Bueno, es más que suficiente, ¿Dónde están los modales? ¿No piensan pedirme que me siente?"

Sin esperar respuesta el hombre se dirigió a la sala y tomo asiento poniendo la pistola en la mesa de centro e indicándole a las chicas que lo acompañaran; Umi fijo su mirada en Maki que le dio un leve asentimiento.

"¿Y ahora?" pregunto Maki sentándose con Umi frente a él, mientras Nico se quedaba un poco atrás

"Que impaciente eres señorita" respondió el hombre pasando su vista a cada una de las chicas "Créanme que no me gusta esto, pero es necesario, estoy seguro que lo entenderán, si hubiera alguien que puede concederles cualquier deseo ¿Cuál sería su deseo?"

"Felicidad…la felicidad de las personas que amo" respondió Nico, tanto Maki como Umi voltearon a verla "Es lo que usted busca también ¿Cierto? Porque nosotras estamos buscando lo mismo…no estamos buscando nuestro bienestar, sino el de alguien más"

"¿Amor?" preguntó el hombre, sus ojos estaban empezando a ponerse llorosos

"Si, amor…eso es el amor" dijo Nico y el hombre solo jugo con la punta de su chaqueta, ahí estaba la respuesta del porque no podía hacerlo y del porque tenía que hacerlo ¿Qué te queda cuando no tienes nada? Sin mediar palabra se levantó, sentía las lágrimas en sus mejillas pero desecho eso por el momento, metiendo su mano en su chaqueta saco la pistola y apunto a Nico

"Lo siento…" el hombre cerro los ojos y disparo, escucho los gritos y el llanto, pero no abrió los ojos hasta estar fuera, ahora su deseo se cumpliría…pero el…esas niñas…la culpa lo inundo por completo y sin pensarlo dos veces se puso el arma en la cien y acciono el gatillo, _gracias…cuando gane, tu deseo será concedido, es una lástima que no esté ahí para verlo_…eso fue lo último que escucho antes de que la oscuridad lo inundara por completo

.

Actuar luego pensar, es una frase que casi siempre es atribuida a cosas negativas, ya que el ser humano como ente pensante tiene la capacidad de reflexionar sus actos, antes y después de que suceden, muchos dicen que te arrepentirás si no piensas antes, pero para Nishikino Maki…nunca se arrepentiría de algo así.

"¡Está en camino!" exclamo Umi colgando el celular y se acercó rápidamente donde Nico sostenía la mano de Maki, un charco de sangre se estaba extendiendo a su alrededor y Maki con su mano libre se agarraba el abdomen, ¿Cómo es que una cosita podía hacer tal daño? Pensó Umi

"Vamos Maki-chan" dijo Nico intentando con todas sus fuerzas aguantar las lágrimas "No te duermas de acuerdo…solo aguanta un poco…tus padres están en camino…"

"¿H-hay salida?" pregunto Maki intentando mantenerse despierta pero sus parpados le estaban empezando a pesar "S-si la bala salió…p-pueden…"

"¡No lo sé!" exclamo Nico llevándose las manos a la cabeza, Dios no podía ser tan cruel y quitarle también a Maki…tal vez Yami tenía razón…Dios no existe, no lo hace

"Maki, sé que es primavera pero tienes que pensar que le pedirás a Santa" dijo Umi haciendo todo lo posible para que Maki no se durmiera ya que Nico se había puesto a llorar desconsoladamente "Has sido una buena chica este año…todas…así que por favor…no nos dejes"

"Todas ustedes…son…unas lloronas" dijo Maki con una pequeña sonrisa y cerró los ojos, estaba demasiado cansada, así que estaba bien si descansaba un momento, estaría bien

"Maki… ¡Vamos Maki!" exclamo Umi y eso trajo de vuelta a Nico que al intentar abrazar a Maki, cayo de sus silla de ruedas y se estrelló contra el piso dándose un fuerte golpe en la frente, pequeñas gotitas de sangre se empezaron a mezclar con sus lágrimas mientras abrazaba a Maki, no podía dejarla; podía escuchar los gritos de Umi que había salido y pedía ayuda, los padres de Maki estaban tardando demasiado ¿No decían que amaban a su hija? ¿Entonces porque tardaban tanto? Sin soltar a Maki miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que ni siquiera habían pasado diez minutos.

"Maki-chan…aguanta…vive Maki-chan, necesito que estés viva para que yo pueda vivir" cinco minutos después aunque para Nico fue como si hubieran pasado horas, una ambulancia con los padres de Maki entraron al lugar y un enfermero tuvo que separar a Nico de Maki, ya que esta no quería soltarla; vio de reojo a la madre de Maki que tenía el rostro completamente descompuesto mientras les daba órdenes para que la llevaran dentro de la ambulancia.

"Vamos Nico-chan" dijo el padre de Maki cargándola y subiéndola a su auto "Umi-chan, toma las llaves, si sabes conducir alcáncennos en el hospital…tengo que ir con mi hija"

Dando medio vuelta se dirigió corriendo a la ambulancia, dejando a las chicas en el auto, eran esos momentos cuando se sentían inútiles, solo eran unas chicas y como tales no podían hacer nada para ayudar.

Con manos temblorosas, Umi saco su celular y le marco a Kotori, cinco timbres, seis… ¿Cuántos más? Hasta que salto el contestador automático y Umi volvió a marcar.

"Intenta con Eli" dijo Nico llevando una mano al rostro y Umi hizo lo que le ordeno

"_Umi ¿Sucede algo?" la voz de Eli sonaba distante, por los ruidos que s escuchaban a su alrededor_

"¿Kotori está contigo?"

"_No, dijo que regresaría, yo…"_

"¿¡La dejaste regresar sola!?"

"_No, Hoshizora-san la acompaño y…"_

"Le dispararon a Maki-chan" dijo Nico quitándole el celular a Umi "Iremos al hospital, así que sal de donde estés y ven aquí…te necesitamos Eli"

No hubo contestación, solo el sonido de que habían colgado, lentamente Nico le paso el celular a Umi, quien volvió a intentar llamar a Kotori con los mismos resultados

"Demonios…espera un momento Nico" dijo Umi saliendo del auto y dirigiéndose al primer teléfono público que encontró y volvió a marcar

"_¿Si?"_

"Kotori" dejo escapar Umi con un suspiro de alivio, por un momento pensó... "¿Dónde estas?"

"_Dando un paseo"_ Umi pudo detectar la mentira en la voz de Kotori, pero por el momento lo dejaría pasar, había cosas más importantes en estos momentos

"Necesito que regreses rápido…Maki está herida…no sabemos si se pondrá bien…necesitamos estar todas juntas"

"_Entiendo"_

"¿Kotori?"

"_Umi-chan siempre dice que me protegerá, pero yo también quiero proteger a Umi-chan…déjale todo a Kotori"_

Umi se pegó el teléfono más a su oído, como si con eso de forma mágica aparecería junto a Kotori ¿Cómo es que no lo sospecho? Kotori ya había dicho que lo mejor era ir solas, y eso es lo que estaba haciendo ahora.

"Deja de jugar y regresa" dijo Umi y escucho un suspiro del otro lado del teléfono "¡No estoy jugando Kotori! ¡Necesito que regreses! Si no lo haces…terminaremos ¿Me escuchas?"

"_Nos vemos luego Umi-chan"_ y el timbre de colgar se hizo presente, dando media vuelta, Umi se dirigió prácticamente corriendo hacia el auto, Nico alzo la mirada cuando la vio entrar.

"¿Y bien?" pregunto Nico, su tranquilidad ponía nerviosa a Umi

"Fue a buscar a Shirahane Makoto" respondió Umi mirando las llaves que el padre de Maki les había dejado "Tengo que ir a buscarla…sé que tengo que llevarte con Maki pero…"

"Ve, llamare a tu padre para que venga a recogerme" la corto Nico y la miro fijamente "Si matan a Shirahane, Maki estará bien…es la tercera persona, paso lo mismo con Nozomi cuando yo me salve…solo háganlo"

Umi asintió y saliendo del auto empezó a correr, el primer lugar que paso por su mente fue la vieja estación, fue ahí donde los horrores comenzaron entonces debería ser el lugar donde todo terminara, era una forma muy simple de pensar pero como la mayoría de las cosas que les habían pasado, era como si no se necesitara pensar mucho, solo sabían que era así, al fin y al cabo ya se los habían dicho varias veces que las cosas estaban escritas desde el principio, se preguntó incluso si sus sentimientos habían sido parte de esto ¿Sus sentimientos por Kotori fueran iguales si este juego no existiera? Por primera vez en su vida, Umi no quiso saber la respuesta.

.

.

La mirada de Nico no se había despegado del reloj, estaba sentada justo en la salida de la sala de emergencias, había venido una enfermera a ofrecerle algo de comer pero ella lo había declinado, estaba segura que si se llevaba algo a la boca, lo vomitaría enseguida; despego su vista del reloj y contemplo su celular…ningún mensaje, sabía que le estaba pidiendo mucho a Umi y Kotori pero era por Maki.

Se llevó las manos a sus ojos, frotándolos para que las lágrimas no volvieran a salir, llorar la hacía débil y necesitaba ser fuerte en estos momentos.

"Nico" al oír su nombre, alzo la mirada y se encontró de frente con Eli quien venía acompañada de Arisa; Nico se maldijo interiormente cuando sintió que las lágrimas volvían a caer y Eli inmediatamente se acercó para abrazarla, podía sentir el pequeño cuerpo de Nico temblando en sus brazos; si en este momento alguien podía entenderla era ella, Eli había perdido a Nozomi y esperaba, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Maki estuviera bien.

"Maki estará bien" susurro Eli, pero ni siquiera ella pudo creer sus propias palabras, la razón era que algo se sentía diferente a cuando Nico fue herida, era una pequeña sensación casi imperceptible pero ahí estaba "¿Dónde está Umi?"

"Fue a buscar a Kotori" respondió Nico separándose, aún estaba llorando pero necesitaba que Eli hiciera lo mismo que Umi, y al igual que esta última, las siguientes palabras que salieron de su boca fueron sin pensar "En la estación…en la vieja estación de hace cinco años…Kotori lo estaba diciendo desde hace unos días…encontrase con Shirahane Makoto una sola, parece que se le ocurrió este día para hacerlo"

"Soy una estúpida…saliendo a las cinco de la mañana ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?" se dijo Eli dándose un golpe en la frente, demasiada insistencia para que la dejara sola y ella como tonta cayó en la trampa "Dije claramente que tenemos que hacer esto juntas, si una va sola…ese tipo"

"Ve con Umi" dijo Nico volviendo a fijar su atención en el reloj

"Pero Maki…" empezó Eli pero Nico le indico que guardara silencio y al ver la mirada llena de dolor de esta, la obedeció al instante

"No puedes hacer nada aquí Eli" dijo Nico en un susurro y miro hacia las puertas de la sala de emergencias "Incluso creo que ni los doctores pueden…pero si Shirahane muere, Maki se salva…así de simple"

Eli no necesito que se lo dijeran dos veces, dándole un beso en la cabeza a Nico se alejó de ahí, dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

"Onee-chan" la voz de Arisa la detuvo "No entiendo de lo que tú y Nico-san estaban hablando pero quiero ayudar"

"¡No digas estupideces!" exclamo Eli y al ver la mirada asustada de su hermana se arrepintió y suavizo su voz "Necesito que te quedes con Nico, ella no puede estar sola en este momento"

"Pero onee-chan…creo que es peligroso lo que ustedes van a hacer" dijo Arisa tomando de la mano a Eli y esta se sintió de nuevo de diez años, cuando su pequeña hermana sostenía fuertemente su mano cada vez que ella tenía que salir y en sus ojos podía ver el temor de que no volvería a verla y entonces tendría que quedarse sola con su padre "Si a onee-chan le pasa algo…"

"Arisa… ¿Sabes quién es la persona que más amo en este mundo?" pregunto Eli poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Arisa

"¿Yo?"

"Así es, eres la persona que más me importa…por lo tanto tengo una razón para estar bien, te prometí que siempre estaríamos juntas ¿cierto?" Arisa asintió levemente a las palabras de su hermana "Yo cumplo mis promesas, así que tu prométeme que te quedaras con Nico y no me seguirás por nada del mundo"

"Lo prometo"

"Porque si te pasa algo…entonces no podría soportarlo" dijo Eli y abrazo a su hermana, amaba a Nozomi, amaba a sus amigas pero su hermana era un caso aparte "Te necesito para poder seguir ¿Vale?"

"Prometo que cuidare a Nico-san"

"Buena chica" dijo Eli y dándole un beso en la frente a su hermana, tomo el primer taxi que vio y le mando un mensaje a Umi diciéndole que no entrara, que solo estuviera al pendiente de Kotori pero si veía a Makoto que no lo hiciera "Ahora soy yo la que está diciendo tonterías"

No había pasado ni un minuto cuando recibió la respuesta de Umi…_De acuerdo_, esa respuesta sorprendió a Eli, nunca pensó que Umi aceptara tan rápido ¿Ella también sentía este especie de presentimiento? Para Eli era como si alguien estuviera guiando sus pasos y por una vez desde que inició este juego sintió que sabía hacia donde ir porque tenía alguien…que no tenía idea de quien era, en quien confiar.

Metiendo la mano en su bolsa, saco la carta de Nozomi y leyó las primeras líneas

_Te amo_

El día anterior estuvo dándole vueltas a esto ¿Por qué Nozomi no le dijo la verdad acerca de sus sentimientos? Según ella para alejarla del sufrimiento pero se preguntaba ¿Acaso eso no la dejaba con un asunto pendiente? Algunas personas decían que los muertos no pueden descansar en paz, si tienen asuntos pendientes, esto llenaba de preocupaciones a Eli ¿Eso significaba que iban vagando por el mundo inundados de tristeza? ¿Y si Nozomi estaba aquí en estos momentos intentando llamarla pero ella no la veía? Se dijo muchas veces, que estaría bien, que saldría adelante.

"Pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo"

.

"_Elicchi trabaja mucho" dijo Nozomi balanceándose en la cama de Eli, esta solo le dedico una mirada de molestia por el ruido que estaba haciendo y Nozomi le dedico una inocente sonrisa "Deberías de relajarte un poco ¿Nunca tuviste una etapa de rebeldía, Elicchi?"_

"_No"_

"_¿Enserio? Te pintaste el cabello de negro y golpeabas a chicas de otras escuelas como una yanqui…Elicchi se vería genial" Eli se levantó de golpe y tomando a Nozomi de la mano la saco de su cuarto y cerró la puerta dejando a la chica afuera "¡Elicchi es cruel! Mala, mala"_

"_Estoy estudiando para los exámenes de acceso y tú no sabes guardar silencio Nozomi" ante las palabras duras de Eli hizo un mohín, sin importarle las consecuencias atravesó la pared con una gran sonrisa y Eli dejo escapar un suspiro de derrota "¿Podrías guardar silencio?"_

"_Con ese carácter Elicchi se está pareciendo más a Maki-chan" murmuro Nozomi y pudo ver que Eli apretaba el puño alrededor de su pluma "Estoy aburrida Elicchi"_

_Y como esperaba, no recibió contestación de la chica frente a ella._

"_¿Elicchi?"_

"_-"_

"_¡Maki-chan esta desnuda!"_

"_-"_

"_¡Umi-chan está bailando la macarena!"_

"_-"_

"_¡Kotori-chan está besando a una alpaca!"_

"_-"_

"_Me quitare la ropa"_

"_¡No juegues con eso Nozomi!" exclamo Eli dándose vuelta con las mejillas sonrojadas "Estas siendo demasiado ruidosa"_

"_Te dije que estaba aburrida" dijo Nozomi levantándose y abrazando por detrás a Eli quien se puso tensa de inmediato "Hazme un striptease"_

"_Nozomi…" Eli intento sonar dura pero su voz sonó más como una súplica, estar tan cerca de Nozomi la ponía mal y un calor empezaba a expandirse por todo su cuerpo, especialmente en zonas que no le mencionaría a nadie "Dices que te aburres pero últimamente te la pasas vagando… ¿A dónde es que vas?"_

"_A mi tumba" respondió Nozomi separándose de Eli y dejándose caer en la cama "Huele a Elicchi"_

"_¿Por qué vas a un lugar así? Debe de ser triste…podrías decirme y te acompañaría"_

"_No" dijo Nzomi enterrando su rostro en la almohada "Si tú la ves entonces será real, es lo que yo no quiero Elicchi, no quiero que me veas como alguien muerta…quiero que me veas como Nozomi…tu amiga"_

"_¿Real?"_

"_Si, mi muerte será real si tu visitas mi tumba, por eso nunca lo hagas…"_

"_Pero…"_

"_Imagínate que la tumba es una chica a la que no le gusta que la persona que le gusta la vea sin maquillaje" dijo Nozomi, su voz sonaba amortiguada por la almohada "Es una pésima comparación pero es lo único que se me ocurre… ¿Puedes prometerlo?"_

"_Lo prometo" dijo Eli, ignorando por completo las segundas intenciones de lo dicho por Nozomi, su densidad era una de las cosas que Nozomi amaba de Eli, ahora que se lo preguntaba ¿Qué cosas no amaba de Ayase Eli? No tenía respuesta; pudo sentir que Eli se había sentado en la cama "Eres extraña Nozomi"_

"_Y tu eres muy linda Elicchi" dijo Nozomi incorporándose para sentarse al lado de Eli_

"_Creo que nunca te lo dije" empezó Eli sin mirar a Nozomi "Pero la primera vez que nos contaste que estabas muerta…lo primero que pensé es que eras un ángel"_

_Esas palabras hicieron sonrojar a Nozomi pero tenía suerte que Eli no la miraba, si no se daría cuenta que su sonrojo podía rivalizar fácilmente con el suyo; a pesar de la vergüenza, Nozomi no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa…para Nozomi el ángel era Eli…esa torpe chica que le enseño que el amor puede volver a existir, esa chica que cada vez que reía era música para sus oídos y Nozomi sabía que si algún día desaparecía, esa música iría al otro mundo con ella._

"_Gracias Elicchi"_

Por supuesto que tenía ganas de ver la tumba de Nozomi, pero como le había dicho a Arisa, una promesa es una promesa y aunque a veces sentía tentadora la idea de acabar con todo y así poder reunirse con Nozomi, tenía a su hermana, además ¿Quién le aseguraría que podría volver a ver a Nozomi, si moría?

.

.

"Apunta, dispara, apunta dispara" se repetía Kotori, había llegado a la estación y se había quedado clavada en el suelo alrededor de cinco minutos, tenía que recordarse que esto era por Maki, Nozomi se había sacrificado por Nico, ella no se iba a sacrificar o por lo menos intentaba convencerse de eso.

"Kotori-neechan" la voz de Hikaru la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, el niño la veía con cara de preocupación "Esta ahí dentro…la persona mala"

"Hikaru-kun" dijo Kotori tomando la mano del niño "¿Tú eras quien me hablaba? Esa voz…"

"¿Voz?" preguntó el niño confundido y supo de inmediato que no había sido el "Yo solo quiero ayudarte…esa pistola no servirá onee-chan"

"P-pero está cargada…solo tengo que dispararle" dijo Kotori pero Hikaru negó con la cabeza "¿Por qué?"

"Cuando las personas viajan a otro mundo, las leyes físicas no les afectan, lo que significa que no crecen y por consiguiente no pueden morir" dijo Hikaru con su vista fija en la estación "Yami y yo no estamos seguros del porqué, quizá los científicos de nuestro mundo lo sepan pero según ellos, aun somos demasiado niños para saberlo…te has dado cuenta ¿no? No hemos crecido para nada, desde la primera vez que vimos a Nozomi-neechan…algo parecido pasa con Shirahane-san"

"¿Es como si fuera inmortal?" pregunto Kotori con un hilo de voz

"Mientras no esté en su mundo si, él no es de este mundo por lo tanto no es real…y a las cosas que no son reales no puedes tocarlas" dijo el niño frunciendo el ceño "Yami y yo tampoco somos reales pero al ser los que iniciaron este juego…eso nos convierte en una parte real de este mundo…hay cosas que incluso nosotros desconocemos"

Kotori no respondió, se dejó caer en el suelo y sintió que todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano ¿Así terminaría todo? No…no podía aceptar eso…final feliz eso era por lo que estaban luchando desde el principio.

"Hikaru-kun" dijo Kotori fijando su mirada en la puerta de la estación "Viniste para ayudarme, eso fue lo que dijiste… ¿Qué puedo hacer?"

Hikaru se mordió los labios y saco un pequeño cuchillo de la bolsa de su pantalón y se lo entregó a Kotori, era del mismo tipo de Eli había utilizado con Nozomi.

"Cuando Eli-neechan le clavo eso a Nozomi-neechan…ella no exactamente desapareció…este cuchillo es un instrumento para irte de este mundo" dijo Hikaru mirando a Kotori "Es como morir pero sin morir…ya no pueden regresar a este mundo…han desaparecido"

"Si hago esto con Shirahane-kun" dijo Kotori y Hikaru asintió, Kotori apretó el cuchillo, no todo estaba perdido, aun no.

.

.

Desde que Eli se había ido, Arisa había regresado al lado de Nico y no había soltado su mano en ese tiempo, su hermana se lo había dicho y al igual que Eli, Arisa cumplía las promesas, vio de reojo a Nico que no había despegado su mirada del reloj, solo de vez en cuando se fijaba en su celular como si estuviera esperando una llamada.

"Nico-san…" empezó Arisa pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió y la madre de Maki salió con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, seguida por el padre de Maki que se veía sumamente pálido, en cuanto vio a Nico se pasó una mano por el cabello y se acercó a donde la chica estaba.

"No pudimos hacer nada" dijo Nishikino-san y su voz sonaba tan vacía "Esta en una habitación…en cualquier momento podría suceder…"

Nico no necesitaba ser una genio para saber que Maki moriría, intento meterse en la cabeza el hecho de que esto solo ocurriría si no hacían nada contra Shirahane pero confiaba en sus amigas y quería creer que lo harían.

"No pudimos hacer nada" volvió a repetir el padre de Maki y por primera vez Nico se dio cuenta de cómo lucia, parecía tan viejo y cansado, como si le hubieran agregado veinte años más…esto solo en unas horas "Buscare a mi esposa…puedes pasar a verla Nico-chan…quizá despierte…"

Limpiándose las lágrimas, el padre de Maki se dirigió por el mismo lugar por el que se había ido su esposa.

"Nico-san" dijo Arisa que en ese tiempo no había soltado la mano de Nico "Lo siento"

"No" dijo Nico y volteo a ver a Arisa intentando sonreír pero salió más como una mueca "Maki-chan no morirá, tu hermana y las otras la salvaran…dicen que a las idiotas no les pasa nada…y Maki-chan es la más idiota de todas…estará bien"

"Te llevare con Maki-chan" dijo Arisa y poniéndose detrás de Nico, empezó a empujar la silla de ruedas, mientras tanto Nico seguía convenciéndose que todo estaría bien, solo así el dolor no vendría con toda su fuerza…de esa manera sentía como si estuviera en un sueño…algo que no era real.

"Espera" dijo Nico deteniéndose en una máquina que daba pelotitas con un juguete dentro, acercándose metió una moneda de cien yenes y una pelotita cayo en sus manos y al abrir encontró lo que esperaba, pero eso no era suerte el 98% de los casos era lo que salía "Vamos Arisa-chan"

Se dirigieron en silencio hasta llegar a la habitación que el padre de Maki les había indicado, la puerta estaba cerrada y dejando escapar un suspiro, Nico la abrió para encontrase a Maki acostada en la cama, si no fuera por esos cables, parecería que estuviera durmiendo; sintiendo un nudo en la garganta Nico se acercó a ella hasta poder tomar su mano, la cual se sentía fría, la mano de Maki nunca era fría, cada vez que Nico la tomaba la sentía cálida…y sudorosa, suponía que por los nervios pero ahora esta chica acostada en esa cama estaba fría.

"Las chicas se están esforzando" dijo Nico pasando sus dedos por los de Maki "En cualquier momento me enviaran un mensaje diciéndome que el juego termino y entonces te pondrás bien…solo espera un poco más Maki-chan"

Como si la voz de Nico tuviera algún poder, Maki abrió lentamente los ojos, su cuerpo se sentía tan pesado y solo deseaba volver a cerrarlos y dormir pero al ver la expresión de Nico se esforzó para mantenerse despierta y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, levanto su mano hasta posarla en la mejilla de Nico.

"Nico-chan" dejo escapar Maki pero su voz sonaba cansada, a los oídos de Nico esa voz no sonaba como la voz de Maki y eso provoco una nueva oleada de emociones en Nico

"No te esfuerces mucho Maki-chan" dijo Nico tomando la mano de Maki y poniéndola en la cama "Solo mantente despierta, no tienes que hablar"

Maki asintió y fijo su mirada en Nico, ¿Moriría? No…no podía hacerlo, no si eso significa ver el sufrimiento en el rostro de la chica que amaba

"Nico-chan…" empezó Maki pero Nico le puso sus dedos en los labios

"Tengo algo para ti" dijo Nico y sacando de su bolsillo la pelotita de hace un rato la abrió y dentro de esta había un anillo de plástico y con manos temblorosas lo puso en el dedo de Maki "N-no es uno de diamantes pero…Maki-chan ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?"

Y eso fue todo lo que Nico necesitaba antes de soltarse a llorar, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Cada vez que Maki se sonrojaba, sonreía o gruñía de manera poco femenina como Nico pensaba, todos esos momentos eran hermosos para Nico; desde que la conoció todo lo que Nico hacia era por Maki, estudiar para intentar sacar buenas notas y así Maki la alabaría, pelear con ella para llamar su atención…esforzarse todos los días en sus audiciones era porque Maki estaba con ella, comer y cuidarse era porque Maki estaba con ella, sonreír era porque Maki estaba con ella, entonces…¿Qué sería de ella si Maki se iba?

"Acepto" la voz de Maki llego débil a los oídos de Nico, pero suficientemente clara para oírla, Nico intento con todas sus fuerzas limpiarse las lágrimas pero era inútil "Pero deja de llorar…idiota"

"Maki-chan arruina los momentos románticos" dijo Nico intentando sonreír pero sabe que es imposible, imposible al ver a Maki en un dolor como el que está sintiendo, Nico saca de nuevo su celular y no hay nada, rápidamente escribe un mensaje corto ¿_Que está pasando?_ Y se queda unos segundos esperando la respuesta, pero esta no llegaba y eso hacía sentir a Nico que su tiempo se estaba acabando, porque no era solo la muerte de Maki, sino también la de ella, quizá no física pero moriría, de una u otra manera lo haría.

"Te comprare uno a ti" dijo Maki señalando el anillo y haciendo ademan de pararse pero Nico la detuvo "Necesitas uno Nico-chan"

"Lo compraras cuando te mejores…pero yo no quiero uno de plástico, quiero uno de verdad, con diamantes para que la gente que lo vea tenga ganas de cortarme el dedo por la envidia…así que me lo compraras ¿Lo prometes?"

Maki dejó escapar una risita pero al hacerlo, un ataque de tos la ataco, haciendo que Nico intentara dirigirse a la puerta pero con un débil agarre Maki la detuvo.

"Estoy bien…todavía…todavía no puedo morir" Maki cerró los ojos pero al instante los volvió a abrir, no debía dormirse "Te contrato de nuevo para oficiar una boda"

"¿Eh?"

"Ahora…nuestra boda" dijo Maki, poco a poco su visión se estaba haciendo borrosa, quería aferrarse con todo a este mundo pero cada segundo que pasaba lo sentía más lejano "Nico-chan…"

Nico trago saliva y llevándose la mano a al rostro limpio sus lágrimas ¿Cómo es que las cosas pueden cambiar tan rápido? Hace unas horas estaban haciendo planes para el futuro y ahora se sentía como si estuviera a punto de cumplirle su deseo a un desahuciado.

"Nishikino Maki, aceptas a la hermosa, encantadora y diosa que ha caído sobre la tierra, Yazawa Nico como tu legitima esposa y prometes amarla, decirle lindura y alimentarla ¿el resto de tu vida?"

"¿Tengo que aceptar esas mentiras?"

"¡Maki-chan!"

"A-acepto"

"¡Bien! Entonces…Yazawa Nico, osea yo, ¿Aceptas a Nishikino Maki, una tsundere incorregible, idiota, idiota y más idiota? Si supongo que no tengo de otra"

"Entonces yo las declaro idiota e idiota" la voz de la madre de Maki las sorprendió, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro pero el que había llorado era evidente "Que mi hija no me haya invitado es bastante cruel"

"Estaré…estaré…" Maki frunció el ceño, le estaba costando demasiado encontrar las palabras correctas "Estaré bien…ya no llores mama"

"No lo haré mi amor, porque tienes razón estarás bien" la madre de Maki se acercó a la cama y tomo entre sus manos la mano de su hija; Nico deslizo la silla y salió de la habitación, la madre de Maki necesitaba un tiempo con su hija.

"Yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, así que está bien"

.

.

Aunque Kotori intento hacer el menor ruido posible, la puerta se abrió con gran estruendo y como Hikaru se lo había dicho, Shirahane Makoto estaba ahí y en cuanto la vio, esbozó una sonrisa.

"Nunca pensé que vinieras sola…tienes agallas Kotori-chan" dijo Makoto levantándose "Así que ahora ¿Piensas matarme?"

Sin pronunciar palabra, Kotori saco el arma y le apunto a Makoto, este solo sonrió y extendió los brazos como si esperara un gran abrazo; dos disparos fueron los que se escucharon dándole directo en el pecho y el estómago de Makoto y haciendo trastabillar a Kotori, se llevó la mano a la cabeza al sentir un pequeño zumbido.

Sintió un leve empujón y vio que se trataba de Hikaru, era cierto, tenía que darse prisa, sin pensarlo dos veces se apresuró hacia donde se encontraba Makoto y vio la sangre que emanaba de sus heridas ¿Cómo alguien podía sobrevivir después de esto? Pero confiaba en Hikaru…confiaba en esa voz; saco el cuchillo y se disponía a enterrarlo cuando un golpe en el estómago la hizo retroceder y caer, Makoto le había dado una patada y una risita salía de él.

"Así que lo descubriste…estas siendo un niño malo Kuro-kun" dijo Makoto levantándose y viendo sus ropas manchadas de sangre "Esto ya me está cansando, no puedo morir pero es doloroso…ahora es hora de hacer el grupo más pequeño"

Makoto se metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalón y saco un cuchillo

"¿Lo recuerdas Kotori-chan?" pregunto Makoto al ver la reacción aterrada de Kotori "Es el mismo que utilizo Ayase Shirou hace cinco años…tú me viste en ese momento, quizá pensaste que era tu imaginación pero era yo…y ahora repetiremos lo mismo que hizo ese hombre pero en la otra pierna ¿Qué te parece?"

Makoto estaba a punto de inclinarse, cuando otros disparos retumbaron en la vieja estación.

"¡Muere, muere, muere!" repetía sin parar Hikaru disparándole a Makoto "¡No dejare que toques a Kotori-neechan! ¡Muérete!"

Makoto cayó de espaldas sin dejar de reír, mientras tanto Hikaru se acercó rápidamente ayudando a Kotori para que se pusiera de pie.

"Ustedes realmente…" Makoto se abalanzo con el cuchillo en mano sobre Kotori y esta cerro los ojos para recibir el impacto pero este nunca llego, solo algo cálido abrazado a ella, al abrir los ojos pudo ver a Hikaru que respirando con dificultad la miraba intentando esbozar una sonrisa; con un movimiento brusco Makoto extrajo el cuchillo haciendo que el niño callera en brazos de Kotori "¿Desde cuándo se han vuelto tan idiotas?"

"Hikaru-kun" sollozo Kotori al ver el cuerpo sin vida del pequeño, otra vida más ¿Cuándo se iba a acabar esto? Poniendo con cuidado a Hikaru en el suelo, miro con odio a Makoto, por primera vez en su vida podía sentir este sentimiento en su máxima expresión…por culpa de este hombre Nozomi había desaparecido, Maki estaba a punto de morir…había matado a Hikaru

"No era tan buen niño cuando nos conocimos la primera vez" dijo Makoto dándole un pequeño empujón con el pie al cuerpo de Hikaru, haciendo molestar aún más a Kotori "Te encariñas demasiado rápido con las personas Kotori-chan…eres del tipo de personas que odio, por eso…"

"¡Suelta eso!" la voz de Umi rompió la calma de la habitación, Kotori al alzar la vista espero ver que llevaba un arma pero en lugar de eso, sostenía un libro…el libro con el que Maki había encontrado a Makoto; Kotori se fijó en Makoto que la veía como si sus ojos fueran a salir se de las orbitas.

"Ya la has escuchado, suelta ese cuchillo" repitió Eli que se había acercado a Umi, Makoto boto el cuchillo de inmediato con la vista fija en el libro "Al principio pensé que este libro significaría algo mas pero…a diferencia del de Maki este tiene algo interesante"

Umi empezó a hojear el libro frente a Makoto y Kotori y esta pudo distinguir fotografías y como si esas fotografías lo llamaran, Makoto dio unos pasos hacia el frente alejándose de Kotori

"¿Quién diría que eras tan sentimental?" pregunto Umi y sin remordimiento alguno, arranco una de las fotografías y la partió en dos

"¡No! ¡Maldita perra!" exclamo Makoto haciendo ademan de correr hacia ellas pero al ver el encendedor que sostenía Eli se detuvo "¿Quieren que deje libre a esta mocosa? lo hare…solo regrésenme el libro…ustedes pueden entenderlo…son los recuerdos de mis amigos"

"Y los necesitas para que tu deseo se haga realidad después de matarnos" dijo Eli rompiendo otra fotografía "Por lo menos una foto…por eso cuidabas este libro con tanto sigilo"

"¿Cómo…?"

"Una pequeña ayuda" dijo Eli rompiendo otra fotografía, ganándose un horrible grito de Makoto "Tú me quitaste a Nozomi, ¿No crees que sería justo si te quito a la persona que amas?"

"M-me iré de aquí" dijo Makoto con voz temblorosa "No volverán a verme…solo denme mi libro"

"¿Por qué deberíamos creerte? Además necesitamos salvar a Maki"

"Tú lo dijiste Shirahane-san…que harías lo que fueras para salvar a tus amigos" dijo Umi y le dio una rápida inclinación de cabeza a Kotori mientras Makoto tenía la vista fija en el libro que ahora sostenía Eli "Nosotras haríamos lo mismo"

Caminando lentamente Kotori se empezó a acercar hasta donde se encontraba Makoto, solo un poco más, se repetía, solo un poco más y todo habrá terminado; habría sido así si no hubiera sido por el celular de Kotori que sonó en ese instante, alertando a Makoto.

En otro lugar Nico había enviado un mensaje.

Aprovechando la última oportunidad, Kotori alargo su mano hasta sentir que el cuchillo había tocado el estómago de Makoto, alzo su vista para ver los ojos asustados de este, pero también un pequeño dejo de satisfacción…no se iría sin las manos vacías.

Haciéndose hacia atrás, Kotori agarro rápido el cuchillo, sintiendo un dejo de impotencia…por poco…solo por poco…

Shirahane Makoto se dejó caer de rodillas contemplando el cuchillo clavado en su vientre, por supuesto no había sangre aunque la parte de su ropa donde había entrado estaba desgarrada, alzo su vista para ver como Eli empezaba a quemar el libro, esto hizo que se levantara de golpe y se dirigiera hacia donde las dos chicas estaban.

"¿Dónde crees que vas?" pregunto Yami apareciendo justo frente a él, Makoto pudo ver en esa niña algo que jamás había ocurrido con ningún humano del mundo de ambos niños…lagrimas…Yami estaba derramando lágrimas "Desaparece"

Ante esas palabras y como si se tratara de hojas barridas por el viento Makoto desapareció, acercándose lentamente hasta donde se encontraba su hermano Yami se agacho tomándole la mano para después desaparecer con él, no sin antes voltear a ver a Kotori.

"Han ganado" susurro y esa fue la última vez que vieron a la niña.

.

.

"Creo que a Maki-san le gustaría ir a la playa cuando se ponga bien" dijo Arisa intentando animar a Nico pero esta seguía con la vista fija en el celular "A mí me gustaría ir también, aunque seguramente Kotori-san no le gustara, a nadie le gusta que la chica que le gusta su novia, vaya… ¿Qué piensas Nico-san?"

"¿Te gustaría ir a la playa?"

"Si"

"Sin contarnos a nosotras ¿Con quién te gustaría ir?"

"¡Con Yukiho!" exclamo Arisa sonriendo "Fue mi primer amiga desde que regrese a Japón…ha sido muy buena conmigo… ¡La quiero!"

"Entonces deberías de ir a la playa con ella y decírselo" dijo Nico dirigiéndose de nuevo a la habitación de Maki "La vida es efímera, no sabes si podrás volver a ver a las personas que quieres"

Uno o dos metros la separaban de la habitación de Maki cuando un fuerte grito y sacando fuerzas que no sabía que tenía, se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia ese lugar para encontrar a el padre de Maki con un desfibrador, dando instrucciones a otros doctores mientras la madre de Maki lloraba en los pies de la cama; todo parecía como una película para Nico…no…era una pesadilla de la que tenía que despertar en cualquier momento.

"Nishikino-san es suficiente" una enfermera le decía al padre de Maki intentando quitarle el aparato de las manos "Nishikino-san…su hija está muerta…deténgase por favor"

"¡Cállese!" exclamo el padre de Maki dándole un empujón a la mujer y abrazando a Maki "Mi hija despertara…solo espere…Maki…vamos pequeña…no hagas llorar a mama y a papa"

El sonido de su celular la hizo volver a poner los pies en la tierra y sacándolo abrió el mensaje…_Lo logramos,_ sin pensarlo dos veces arrojo el celular a la pared y este se rompió al instante, ahora todo era real y por lo tanto no había un regreso, no para Maki.

El ruido del celular al romperse alerto a los padres de Maki que la observaron y por unos segundos Nico pudo ver el odio en sus ojos…la culpaban a ella…culpaban a sus amigas de lo que le había pasado a Maki, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, dándose vuelta y con la velocidad que le permitía la silla se dirigió hacia la puerta de la azotea, estaba empezando a sentir un hormigueo en las piernas…habían ganado ¿no? ¿Pero que habían ganado?

Agarrándose de la barandilla de la escalera se impulsó hasta levantarse, se sentía como un pequeño cervatillo aprendiendo a caminar, este era su regalo…volver a caminar…pero Nico daría eso y todo lo que tenía para que Maki estuviera bien; Nico ni supo exactamente como pero logro llegar hasta la azotea y se dejó caer en el mojado piso, había comenzado a llorar y sus lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia, sus lágrimas eran de dolor pero más que nada por la injusticia que estaban cometiendo con ellas…con Maki, enterrando su cara en sus manos empezó a llorar más fuerte, ya nada importaba.

Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse, no pudo estar con Maki en sus últimos momentos; levantándose con dificultad se dirigió a la barandilla de la azotea…todo podía terminar ahora y volvería a estar con Maki, parándose en la orilla miro hacia abajo…solo un paso más y todo terminaría…solo un paso…

"_¡Detente idiota!"_

Nico volteo enseguida al sonido de esa voz, por un segundo espero encontrar a Maki mirándola con el ceño fruncido pero viva…encontrarla, pero no había nada…quizá su imaginación le había jugado una mala pasada.

"_P-por eso pensé" empezó Maki jugando con sus dedos "S-seria más fácil si me caso con mi m-mejor amiga"_

"_Compadezco al pobre idiota que se enamore de ti"_

"_La persona que se enamore de Nico-chan tendrá el cerebro de un pájaro"_

"_¡La persona que se enamore de Maki-chan será horrible! ¡La cara más horrible del mundo!"_

"_¡La tuya apestara! ¡Dara pena!"_

"_¡Sera igual de amargada que tú!"_

"_¡Igual de enana que tú!"_

"_Te amo Maki-chan"_

"_Yo también te amo Nico-chan"_

"¡No!" grito Nico y puso un pie al vacío, empezó a inclinarse hacia delante cuando alguien jalo de ella y la trajo a sus brazos

"¡Detente Nico!" exclamo Eli abrazándola lo más fuerte que podía, resultando inútiles los intentos de Nico de soltarse "¡Por favor detente! Te entiendo…te entiendo"

Nico no supo cuando dejo de forcejear, quizá fue cuando se quedó sin fuerzas, sabía que Eli también estaba llorando, quería que Eli la soltara, entonces correría sin más y se lanzara al vacío ¿Para qué servía vivir ahora? La muerte de Maki le había quitado todo…su cuerpo estaba ahí…en los brazos de Eli pero ¿Dónde se encontraba realmente Nico? Claro…Nico se había ido con Maki a un lugar donde no hay retorno.

.

.

"No deberías de ir tan rápido" dijo Umi caminado justo detrás de Kotori "Podrías caerte"

"Estoy bien Umi-chan" respondió Kotori deteniéndose en la entrada de la primaria a la que habían asistido "No ha cambiado nada este lugar"

"Deberíamos ir a ver a Maki, estoy segura que estará bien" dijo Umi completamente ajena a lo que estaba sucediendo en el hospital

"Dije que quería visitar nuestra antigua escuela" dijo Kotori poniendo su mano en la reja, esperaba que estuviera cerrada pero esta se abrió con facilidad con un chirrido tras ella "El día nos sonríe hoy Umi-chan"

Sin esperar respuesta Kotori entro y Umi la siguió enseguida viendo hacia todos lados, era domingo y por lo tanto no había clases, pero esperaba que en cualquier momento el vigilante apareciera y les diera una buena regañiza.

"Si no nos lleva a la estación de policía antes" se dijo Umi y Kotori dejo escapar una risita "Podríamos venir cualquier otro día Kotori, pediríamos un permiso y…"

"No…necesita ser ahora" respondió Kotori localizando el salón en el que habían cursado el quinto año, el lugar donde vio a Umi por primera vez

"Necesitas descansar Kotori" la reprendió Umi pero Kotori solo le sonrió y le lanzo la mirada que sabía que desarmaría por completo a Umi y así fue, esta dejo escapar un suspiro de derrota "Eres injusta Kotori"

"Umi-chan se sentaba ahí" dijo Kotori, señalando la pequeña banca a un lado de la ventana "¿Qué pensaste cuando me presente Umi-chan?"

"¿Eh?"

"Yo pensé que nunca había visto a una niña tan linda como Umi-chan" declaro Kotori, provocando un leve sonrojo en Umi "Después ame tu voz…aun la amo…cuando Umi-chan me canto ese día en el hospital…la voz de Umi-chan es mi sonido favorito"

"Quiero protegerte" dejo salir Umi, ganándose la atención de Kotori "Fue lo primero que pensé…n-no estoy segura el porqué, pero eso fue lo primero que apareció en mi mente y nunca lo cumplí"

"Lo hiciste…me protegiste" dijo Kotori acercándose a la antigua mesa de Umi y pasando su mano por ella "Muchas veces en la primaria y el día que regrese a la preparatoria…la forma en que te enfrentaste a esas chicas, estuviste genial Umi-chan"

"S-solo…no voy a permitir que te digan ese tipo de cosas Kotori"

"Umi-chan es mi príncipe encantador" dijo Kotori sonriendo "Pero siempre he creído que los príncipes son aburridos…que tal un ogro como Shrek"

"Kotori…" sin decir palabra, Kotori se acercó a Umi y la abrazo, sorprendiendo a esta ultima

"Siempre creí que era hermoso que fuéramos de la misma estatura, ninguna está más arriba que la otra, estamos en la misma posición y por la misma razón ninguna camina adelante que la otra…caminamos hombro con hombro y de la mano"

Umi empezó a sentir humedad en su hombro y supo de inmediato que Kotori estaba llorando ¿Por qué? Habían ganado…todo se resolvería, entonces porque…como si la iluminación llegara por arte de magia, se separó de Kotori para ver que las lágrimas estaban corriendo por sus mejillas; recorriendo con la mirada a Kotori encontró lo que buscaba, en el lado derecho de su estómago había una pequeña desgarradura en su ropa y Umi sintió que su mundo se veía abajo.

"No…imposible"

"Fue por poco…si me hubiera movido más rápido" dijo Kotori tomando las manos de Umi que habían comenzado a temblar "No moriré Umi-chan…pero seguramente no podremos volver a vernos"

Umi lo sabía, ella y Eli habían escuchado la conversación de Hikaru y Kotori, pero ¿Había alguna diferencia entre que alguien muriera y no volver a ver a alguien jamás? El dolor de la muerte es saber que no volverás a ver a esa persona nunca más, entonces… ¿Desaparecer no sería lo mismo?

"Tiene que haber algo" murmuro Umi tomando con fuerza las manos de Kotori "Esto no puede terminar así"

"Umi-chan" la llamo Kotori y Umi se reunió con su mirada "No quiero que te aferres a mí, vive tu vida y se feliz…por esa razón necesito que me dejes ir y sigas adelante…Umi-chan siempre será mi primer amor y mi persona destinada como decía tu mama pero a veces…"

"No acabas con esa persona" termino Umi, su visión se estaba volviendo borrosa por las lágrimas "No quiero…olvidarme de ti"

"No lo hagas porque yo tampoco lo haré" dijo Kotori volviendo a abrazar a Umi "Solo da la vuelta a la página…yo lo hare, así que por favor hazlo tú también…sabes una vez le dije a Nico-chan que a veces me sentía como si fuéramos unas misma persona…tu y yo, por lo bien que nos entendíamos…aun puedo sentir eso"

"Te amo Kotori" murmuro Umi aferrándose aún más a Kotori, abrazarla tan fuerte que obligara a quien fuera a que no desapareciera; al escuchar esas palabras Kotori se rompió por completo y se soltó a llorar de una manera que Umi jamás había visto, podía escuchar frases a medias, pero lo único que lograba comprender en todas era el deseo de Kotori de quedarse a su lado, esta debilidad descoloco por completo a Umi, ante sus ojos Kotori siempre había sido una chica fuerte, la chica con la imborrable sonrisa y ahora no encontraba palabras para hacer que se sintiera mejor porque no existía palabra en este mundo para eso.

Pensado las cosas claramente unas semanas después, Umi llegaria a la conclusión de que hubiera querido hacer tantas cosas con Kotori, viajar a muchos lados, había tantas palabras no dichas, dijeron que irían a la playa…promesas y más promesas que nunca se harían realidad.

"Incluso si no estamos juntas Umi-chan" dijo Kotori separándose de Umi "…si sentimos que ya no podemos seguir…miraremos al cielo y entonces…saldremos adelante porque no importa el lugar…ambas estaremos viendo el mismo cielo"

"Kotori"

"Te amo Umi-chan"

"Nos veremos Kotori" dijo Umi intentado aferrarse a la última esperanza que le quedaba, pero la pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Kotori la borro por completo

"Adiós…Umi-chan"

Adiós…la palabra más triste que podría existir, apareció como una cortina de humo entre ambas chicas y solo con un parpadeo Kotori había desaparecido, se había ido…dejando solo recuerdos que harían más lenta la agonía de Umi, quizá…solo quizá algún día ese dolor podría desaparecer, eso sería si en algún momento, vida o mundo se volvían a encontrar… ¿Todavía se puede creer en los milagros?

**Fin….**

**Broma, broma jaja espero que no me odien por esto u.u estos días estuve muy feliz así que bueno, salió esto, soy medio alrevesada si estoy feliz escribo cosas tristes y si ando emo escribo cosas bonitas y esponjosas…soy rara xD**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar, saber que les está gustando mi historia me pone muy feliz y eso…no sería bueno para el final ok no jeje de nuevo gracias por tomarse su tiempo en leer mis locuras y espero que este capítulo les haya gustado aunque sea un poco, pregunta… ¿Qué tipo de final es su preferido? Para tener una idea, ¿Triste? ¿Feliz? ¿Agridulce? Me gustaría saber su opinión, ahora sí, nos leemos la próxima semana y que la fuerza oscura los acompañe.**


	15. De Ahora En Adelante…Juntas

**Como siempre gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y follows, por supuesto gracias por leer esta historia, sacada de pláticas a las dos de la mañana con cierta totolina jaja, me alegra mucho que les haya gustado. Este será el último capítulo por así decirlo, porque aún falta el epilogo; la próxima semana empezare mis dos nuevos fics y espero que también les gusten.**

_**De Ahora En Adelante…Juntas**_

Eli estaciono su auto en las afueras de la escuela primaria, la misma en la que ella y sus amigas habían ido, al pensar en eso frunció el ceño ¿Había conocido primero a Maki o a Umi? Estos últimos meses había tenido problemas para recordar ciertas cosas, al principio no le dio importancia pero ahora estaba empezando a preocuparle; justo en la mañana por unos horribles minutos había olvidado el rostro de Nozomi, no pudo estar tranquila hasta que tomo una fotografía de Nozomi y la miro hasta que se calmó.

"¡Mamá!" una niña de cabello negro venia hacia Eli corriendo, seguida de Nico

"Bienvenida Ru ¿Qué tal la escuela?" pregunto Eli mientras la niña la abrazaba y Nico se sentaba en el lugar del copiloto

"Bien, tía Nico no mato a nadie, así que todo estuvo bien" dijo Ru haciendo una pose de saludo militar, ganándose una mirada de muerte de parte de Nico "¿Todavía tengo permiso para la pijamada?"

"Si, solo ten cuidado" dándole un asentimiento de cabeza a Eli, Ru salió corriendo hacia donde tres niñas la esperaban; Eli se quedó observándola hasta que se perdió de vista, cuando regreso su vista al frente se encontró con Nico viéndola con los ojos entrecerrados "¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Eres feliz?" le pregunto sin más Nico, sorprendiendo a Eli

"Yo…tengo a Ru, gracias al padre de Umi…"

"Te pregunte… ¿Eres feliz?" volvió a insistir Nico y Eli bajo la mirada "Tu ya sabes mi respuesta, ahora quiero saber la tuya"

"Hace tres años cuando se logró la custodia de Ru" empezó Eli poniendo el auto en marcha "Fue el momento en el que supe que podía seguir adelante…tengo a alguien por quien seguir adelante, pero aun así… ¿Es normal que siempre tenga ganas de llorar?"

"Estaciona…yo conduciré" dijo Nico al percatarse que Eli había empezado a llorar y esta la obedeció "Ya me canse de que nuestras noches de chicas signifiquen quedarse en tu apartamento y ver películas de comedia para no soltarnos a llorar, vayamos a un bar"

"Así no es como debe de hablar una profesora" dijo Eli secándose las lagrimas

"En este momento estoy fuera de servicio y necesito tomar algo que esos mocosos solo me provocan dolor de cabeza" contesto Nico y puso el auto de nuevo en marcha; habían pasado cinco años desde ese día, las tres chicas restantes habían intentado seguir adelante, ya no superarlo porque sabían que era imposible cuando todos esos recuerdos se convertían en pesadillas todas las noches, pero por lo menos no rendirse y seguir viviendo.

Un día después de la muerte de Maki y la desaparición de Kotori, los Nishikino le habían dicho a Eli y a Arisa que ellos dos regresarían a América, mientras tanto ellas se quedarían en Japón, los Nishikino rentarían un apartamento hasta que Eli terminara la universidad; Eli todavía recuerda que Arisa quería ir con ellos pero los Nishikino se negaron, era simple, ya no querían verlas, no podían evitar culpar a Eli, Nico y Umi por lo que le paso a Maki, nunca lo dijeron pero su mirada lo decía todo.

"Hable con Umi hace una semana" dijo Eli rompiendo el silencio "La promoción de su libro parece ir bien, me dijo que intento comunicarse con Minami-san y ella le colgó el teléfono enseguida…no puedo culparla, su hija desapareció y nosotras no podemos darle explicaciones satisfactorias"

"Entonces todavía sigue buscándola"

"Si" Nico estaciono el auto y dejo caer su cabeza en el volante, tampoco era fácil para ella, los padres de sus amigas las odiaban y tenía que despertar cada día sin Maki, había veces que soñaba que entraba a la sala de música de la preparatoria y Maki se encontraba ahí, tan linda como siempre tocando el piano y entonces levantaba la vista y le sonreía, el corazón de Nico empezaba a latir como loco ante esa vista, pero después el sueño se transformaba en pesadilla y Shirahane Makoto aparecía para apuntarle a Maki…en ese momento era cuando se despertaba y le rogaba a Dios o a quien fuera que acabara pronto con su vida porque ella no podía hacerlo por sí misma, porque Maki jamás se lo perdonaría "No conozco este lugar"

"Creí que necesitábamos un cambio y Shinjuku parecía ser el comienzo" contesto Nico bajando del auto seguida de Eli "A veces creo que lo mejor sería olvidar"

"¡No digas eso!"

"Pero…así el dolor desaparecería" dijo Nico con un hilo de voz deteniéndose frente a un local "Aquí es"

"¿Nico? N-no creo que sea buena idea" dijo Eli al ver el letrero en la puerta "¿Solo mujeres? ¿Prohibida la entrada a los hombres? ¡No estamos aquí para ligar con alguien!"

"¿Quieres morir virgen?" pregunto Nico y al instante se arrepintió de sus palabras al ver la expresión de Eli, que estúpida había sido, después de todo lo que Eli había sufrido con su padre "Perdón…"

"Está bien" respondió Eli intentando esbozar una sonrisa, ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, nunca había hablado de ese tema con sus amigas, había visitado psicólogos y desahogado todo lo que podía pero con sus amigas nunca tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo, ellas sabían lo que había pasado pero a diferencia de los demás que la veían con lastima, ellas la veían como si estuvieran en su lugar…para sus amigas, lo que le paso a ella le paso a todas ¿La típica frase, uno para todos y todos para uno? Quizá eso se aplicaba en ellas y a Eli le gustaba la mirada en sus rostros, era en esos momentos en que se sentía afortunada de tenerlas como amigas "Es solo…nunca he pensado en tener sexo con alguien que no sea Nozomi…cuando ella estaba conmigo pensaba constantemente en eso…como se sentirían sus pec…"

"¡Basta! ¡Demasiada información!" exclamo Nico, entrando de golpe al local, era todo lo contrario que Eli esperaba, una música suave arrullaba el ambiente y solo había unas cuantas chicas, más que nada parecía un restaurant familiar "No me equivoque, parece un buen lugar"

Eli siguió a Nico hasta la barra donde esta pidió dos bebidas a una chica, mientras Eli miraba nerviosa todo el lugar.

"Y-yo también…pensaba de esa manera…con Maki-chan claro" dijo Nico con un leve sonrojo "Ambas somos patéticas, no cogeremos aquí ni un resfriado"

A las palabras de Nico, ambas se echaron a reír, ganándose las miradas curiosas de algunas chicas, ¿Sus risas siempre se habían sentido tan vacías?

"Aquí tienen, la tuya es gratis" dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo a Eli y retirándose a tender a otra clienta

"Que chica más amable" dijo Eli tomando gustosa su bebida, haciendo que Nico se golpeara con la mano su frente.

"Sigo preguntándome como a Nozomi le gustaba alguien tan idiota" susurro Nico jugando con la pajita de su bebida "Bien dicen que el amor es ciego y que los defectos que ven los demás, pueden ser cosas adorables para otros… ¿Dónde leí eso?"

"Para que tu leas, debes de tener mucho tiempo libre" dijo Eli con una sonrisa y Nico frunció el ceño

"En su estancia en el hospital, eso era lo que decía…" Nico se quedó en blanco en ese momento, sabia el nombre de su amiga, de la chica que se sacrificó por ellas cuando eran niñas, pero no podía recordarlo y al ver la expresión de Eli parecía que ella tampoco "S-su nombre…"

"¡Kotori!" exclamo Eli y dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, esto cada vez pasaba más seguido "Kotori…ella decía eso, esto está empezando a preocuparme Nico"

Nico no le respondió, solo se quedó contemplando el vacío hundida en sus pensamientos, era cierto que hace unos minutos había dicho que deseaba olvidar pero…realmente prefería el dolor antes de perder sus preciados recuerdos con Maki, con sus amigas.

"¿Crees que Yami tenga que ver con esto?" pregunto Nico y Eli asintió "¿Un castigo? ¿Por la muerte de su hermano?"

"No creo que sea un castigo, quizá nosotras lo vemos como tal pero para ella…si nos ponemos en sus zapatos es como si nos estuviera haciendo un favor" respondió Eli sacando de su bolsa la foto de todas ellas cuando eran niñas "Sin recuerdos no hay dolor, es una forma simple de pensar"

"¿Todavía crees que algún día podremos volver a verlas? Porque han pasado cinco años y…"

"Lo creo" la corto Eli tomándola de la mano y dándole un ligero apretón "Creo en eso…quizá mañana, 20, 30 o 50 años…en otra vida…sé que volveremos a estar todas juntas, ¿Crees que volverás a ver a Maki?"

"Maki-chan está muerta…no le hace ningún bien a nadie quedarse en ese capítulo" respondió Nico apretando el vaso que sostenía "Los muertos no pueden regresar a la vida"

"Yami…" empezó Eli y Nico dio un golpe en la barra con la mano "¿Nico?"

"Esa mocosa nos mintió" dijo Nico intentando no llorar "¿¡Donde esta nuestro premio!?"

Eli no respondió, no quería creer que fuera así, porque entonces todo lo que habían hecho y por lo que habían pasado seria en vano.

"Nunca pensé que levantarse todos los días fuera tan difícil" prosiguió Nico ante el silencio de Eli "Todos los días antes de dormir…deseo no despertar a la mañana siguiente ¿No te sientes igual Eli?"

"No…porque volveré a ver a Nozomi" dijo Eli mirando fijamente a Nico "Esa es mi razón…ella y Ru me atan aquí"

"Es una buena chica" dijo Nico levantándose "No es bueno que sigas soñando, creo que es hora de poner los pies en el suelo"

"Nos volveremos a reunir" la seguridad en la voz de Eli asombro a Nico y se dio cuenta que Eli no decía esto para sentirse mejor y hacer sentir mejor a Nico, no, Eli lo decía porque realmente lo creía y Nico quiso creer también.

"Nos vemos Eli" diciendo esto, Nico salió del local y se adentró en las frías calles de Tokio, en una semana seria Navidad "En dos días se cumplirán trece años desde que nos conocimos"

Una idea se adueñó de su mente y Nico empezó a correr hacia un pequeño rayo de esperanza que había aparecido.

.

.

Cinco minutos después de que Nico salió, Eli también lo hizo, no le apetecía quedarse sola, ni mucho menos tenía ganas de salir con alguien, había momentos en los que se preguntaba si estaba en lo correcto al aferrarse a Nozomi de esa manera, Nozomi le había dicho que siguiera adelante, que no cerrara su corazón y que se volviera a enamorar pero Eli no sentía que se estuviera cerrando, era solo la simple idea de que nadie seria como Nozomi, que quizá en algún momento alguien le llegara a gustar pero jamás la amaría como Nozomi, su corazón jamás se aceleraría, ni su mundo se iluminaria como cuando Nozomi le sonreía.

"Incluso me hizo prometer lo del vestido de novia" susurro Eli deteniéndose y mirando a su alrededor, había caminado sin rumbo y había llegado al principal cementerio de Tokio, el lugar donde se encontraba Nozomi; recordaba que Nozomi le había dicho que no visitara su tumba, pero…"Si una persona te ama, no le importara como te veas sin maquillaje…seguirás siendo hermosa a sus ojos"

Con esta idea en la cabeza, Eli se dirigió a la puerta y entro rápidamente, la noche llegaría pronto y no quería quedarse atrapada en este lugar completamente a oscuras; dirigió sus pasos hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la tumba.

Cuatro años atrás le había preguntado al padre de Nozomi la ubicación y este con una sonrisa se la había dado, al principio pensó en respetar el deseo de Nozomi de no verla, pero quería hacerlo, para Eli era una manera de asegurarse que Nozomi era real.

Se detuvo de golpe al llegar al lugar que le había indicado…no hay nada, intentando mantener la calma da unos pasos hacia atrás revisando las tumbas próximas y encuentra el mismo resultado, no hay nada…Toujo Nozomi no está aquí.

"Señorita ¿Esta bien?" Eli dio vuelta rápidamente para encontrarse con un hombre mayor que llevaba cargando herramientas de limpieza "Soy el encargado de cuidar el cementerio, la vi bastante nerviosa ¿Está buscando alguna tumba? Puedo ayudarla con eso"

"Se lo agradecería mucho" dijo Eli y su voz salió temblorosa, como si fuera a colapsar en cualquier momento y el hombre le lanzo una mirada preocupada

"Sígame por favor" Eli lo obedeció y ambos se dirigieron a una peque ña oficina, ya ahí el hombre saco una gran carpeta y se puso unos anteojos "¿Puede decirme el nombre de quien busca?"

"T-toujou Nozomi" dijo Eli intentando que el pánico no se filtrara en su voz pero fallaba miserablemente en su cometido; Eli veía ansiosa como el hombre pasaba página tras página y cada segundo que pasaba la hacía sentirse peor

"Aquí no hay nadie con ese nombre, quizá no le dieron bien la ubicación"

"¡No!" grito Eli, asustando al hombre "Lo siento…es la ubicación correcta ¿Esta seguro?"

"Señorita" dijo el hombre quitándose los lentes "He trabajado aquí 50 años, no podría equivocarme con esto"

"Lo siento" dijo Eli y haciendo una leve reverencia salió de la oficina con pasos temblorosos ¿Qué significaba esto? Quizá el hombre tenía razón y el padre de Nozomi se había equivocado, quería pensar en una explicación lógica y no que de la noche a la mañana la tumba de Nozomi se hubiera evaporado; pero sabía bien que las cosas lógicas no existían aquí, por lo menos no para ellas.

Dejando escapar un suspiro introdujo su mano en su bolsa sacando la foto de Nozomi que siempre lleva con ella, acabo cortando la parte donde se encontraba Mido Yuri, Eli dejo escapar una risita ante su actitud infantil, pero la risa se esfuma cuando se da cuenta del contenido de la foto…la imagen esta borrosa y a duras penas se puede distinguir el rostro de Nozomi.

"Imposible" murmura Eli sujetando con fuerza la imagen entre sus manos y de nuevo siente como si los recuerdos de Nozomi se estuvieran esfumando, como si de un momento a otro pudiera olvidar su nombre, su rostro para después, si alguien menciona el nombre de Nozomi ella no reaccione en absoluto, como si se tratara de una completa extraña "No quiero eso…no lo quiero…"

Sin pensarlo dos veces empieza a correr, sabe bien a donde debe de ir, al lugar donde se encuentran la mayoría de sus recuerdos juntas, los buenos recuerdos…esos que le hubiera gustado que siguieran para siempre y no que terminaran con la entrada a la adolescencia.

Se daba cuenta que la gente la miraba al pasar corriendo a su lado, era lógico, no era una niña que estuviera jugando, tampoco era una adolescente que corría por alguna discusión con sus padres o con su novio…era una mujer que corría porque la tumba de la chica que amaba no existía y porque sus recuerdos estaban desapareciendo ¿Qué tan loco podía ser eso?

Se detuvo en cuanto llego a la casa del árbol y puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas intentando recuperar el aliento, miro hacia la casa del árbol y vio que una sombra se movía dentro, sin pensarlo se apresuró a subir para encontrase con Umi que la miro extrañada y Eli tuvo la horrible certeza que por un momento Umi no había sabido quien era.

"Eli" dijo Umi como si por fin hubiera recordado el nombre de su amiga y esta camino rápidamente y la abrazo soltándose a llorar por completo "¿E-estas bien?"

"N-o recordabas mi nombre" dijo Eli entre sollozos mientras Umi le acariciaba la cabeza "¿Desde hace cuando te está pasando esto?"

"Dos semanas aproximadamente" contesto Umi "Vine aquí porque…cuando llegue al aeropuerto había olvidado el rostro de Kotori y en cuanto saque nuestra foto"

Umi saco una foto de Kotori y ella juntas en la cual el rostro de Kotori se veía borroso mientras el de ella permanecía claro; pero en cambio para Eli ambos se veían borrosos.

"Las dos" dijo Eli separándose de Umi para ver mejor la fotografía "Tanto tu rostro como el de Kotori se ven borrosos"

"P-pero…yo solo veo el de Kotori borroso" dijo Umi y Eli supo exactamente lo que pasaba

"Eso es porque tú no te puedes olvidar…mientras más borrosas se vean las fotografías, más borrosos serán nuestros recuerdos" dijo Eli apretando los puños "Cuando las fotografías no tengan a nadie…nuestro recuerdos desaparecerán"

"¿Nos olvidaremos las unas de las otras?" pregunto Umi con su voz llena de temor "Eso… ¿¡Porque!? ¡No le basto con quitarnos a la persona que amábamos! ¿¡Ahora quiere quitarnos a nuestras amigas!?"

Eli no dijo nada, se dirigió a la puerta de la casa del árbol, donde estaban anotados de manera descuidada los nombres de las seis, Nico había escrito sus nombres de ahí los kanjis desiguales y la mala ortografía; pasando sus manos por la superficie de la madera cerro los ojos y por un momento pudo verlas de nuevo a todas juntas, riendo y disfrutando, pero al abrir los ojos regreso a la realidad.

"¿Eli? Tenemos que hacer algo" dijo Umi acercándose a Eli "No quiero olvidar a Kotori…no quiero olvidarte a ti…a ninguna, tiene que haber una manera"

"No hemos tenidos noticias de Yami desde hace cinco años" contesto Eli sin retirar la mano de sus nombres y fijo su vista en Umi que la miraba como si en cualquier momento Eli pudiera decir las palabras mágicas que arreglarían todo, recordaba muy bien esa mirada porque es la que recibía constantemente por sus amigas cuando eran niñas, pero eran cosas normales, acabar una tarea, convencer a algún padre o maestro, que jugar esa tarde, como defenderse de los abusadores…una líder normal como cualquier otra niña pero las circunstancias dejaron de ser normales y por lo mismo, ella no podía dar una respuesta ahora.

"Eli" la voz de Umi sonaba desesperada

"No lo sé" dejo escapar Eli arrodillándose y llevándose las manos a la cara "No lo sé"

.

.

De nuevo esa extraña sensación que les dice que hacer había aparecido y eso había llevado a Nico a dirigirse a la vieja estación.

_El lugar donde todo empezó y en el que todo termino_

Es lo que había resonado en su cabeza, mirando a su alrededor empezó a caminar con cautela, sabía que tanto Ayase Shirou como Shirahane Makoto ya no existían pero eso no significaba que ya no existían personas malas en este mundo…este lugar estaba lleno de ellas.

Agachándose pudo ver claramente las manchas de sangre de Kotori, todavía seguían tan visibles como si hubiera pasado esta mañana y no hace once años; unos metros más adelante había más manchas y según lo que Umi y Eli le habían contado, esa era la sangre de Makoto, frunciendo el ceño se levantó y dirigiéndose hacia ese lugar le dio un fuerte pisotón, no le importaba las razón que ese tipo hubiera tenido, porque sabía que ella ni ninguna de sus amigas hubiera llegado tan lejos, hubieran preferido sufrir en silencio, antes de hacerle daño a alguien inocente.

Volteando lentamente volvió a fijar su vista en el lugar donde la sangre de Kotori se nota, lo recuerda…unos metros más adelante fue donde Umi se paró para evitar que Kotori fuera asesinada, recuerda que Eli salió corriendo…o intentándolo para ponerse al lado de Umi, después Maki y ella, todas tomadas de la mano esperando lo peor, pero en ese momento habían decidido que si Kotori moría entonces morirían todas y por un momento vieron duda en los ojos del padre de Eli, quizá un poco de miedo al darse cuenta que el rostro de esas niñas ya no mostraba temor, sino una tranquila resignación.

Con pasos rápidos se acercó a ese lugar, fue ahí donde lo supo, no antes cuando jugaban y pasaban el tiempo juntas sin ninguna preocupación, no…fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que siempre serian amigas, que pasara lo que pasara estarían juntas y por primera vez Nico creyó en las palabras de Eli.

Fue algo rápido, como si no pudiera respirar por unos segundos y por inercia cerro los ojos fuertemente y al abrirlos se encontró en una sala, los sofás eran blancos al igual que la habitación, mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta que toda la casa era blanca y recordó lo que Nozomi les había contado acerca del cuarto donde había aparecido antes de morir.

"Cuanto tiempo Nico-neechan" al sonido de esa voz, Nico dio media vuelta para encontrase con Yami que la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa "Me alegra que entendieras mis instrucciones"

"Ese lugar era un portal" declaro Nico y Yami asintió "¿Toda la estación? ¿Por qué?"

"No toda, solo el lugar donde estuvieron todas juntas" dijo Yami sentándose e indicándole a Nico que hiciera lo mismo, pero esta se rehusó "El porque…ese es el lugar que para ustedes está lleno de tristeza pero también de amor…ambos sentimientos a la vez están ahí en su máxima expresión, eso no pasa muy seguido, siempre es uno o lo otro, pero cuando pasa es cuando se puede abrir un portal…así de simple"

"Entiendo" dijo Nico intentando calmarse, frente a ella estaba quien les había hecho todo, si no fuera por ese juego, todo estaría bien. Podía simplemente levantarse y golpearla, pero entonces ¿Ganaría algo? Además estaba segura que si Yami la trajo aquí fue por una razón "El que me trajeras aquí…no, el que me dieras las indicaciones fue por una razón ¿Cierto?"

"Si, tengo una razón" contesto Yami mirándose las manos "Por fin pude entenderlas…sus sentimientos al perder a alguien, cuando vi a Kuro en el suelo con esa sangre alrededor suyo lo supe, él no era el único a quien le había afectado su mundo…a mí también me afecto"

Yami levanto la vista y le dio una leve sonrisa a Nico y esta pudo ver algo diferente de inmediato, ya no era la niña que habían conocido hace cinco años, su expresión era la de una niña normal, una niña norma que estaba en un dolor infinito y por un momento Nico tuvo la necesidad de dar un paso al frente y abrazarla pero se recuperó al instante, a pesar de todo no podía perdonarla, quizá si fuera Nozomi o Kotori si la hubiera abrazado pero ella no era ninguna de las dos…no eran tan amable como ellas.

"Dicen que cada persona cosecha lo que siembra" dijo Nico cruzándose de brazos "Ku…no, Hikaru no era un mal niño, pero por tu culpa es que paso todo, gracias a que inventaste este juego"

"Yo no lo invente" dijo Yami frunciendo el ceño "Solo decidí jugar pero yo no fui quien lo invento, quizá te explique eso después"

"Aun así…tú fuiste quien nos hizo participar, ni siquiera detuviste a Shirahane" Nico estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no gritar, tenía que mantenerse calmada "Lo dejaste irse…desapareció junto con Kotori"

"¿Crees que lo dejaría vivir después de lo que le hizo a mi hermano?" pregunto Yami con un hilo de voz "Esta muerto, la excusa fue que rompió muchas reglas"

"Demasiado tarde ¿no? Te hubieras desecho de el desde antes y entonces ninguna de mis amigas…"

"Las cosas no tenían que haber resultado así" dijo Yami mirando a Nico fijamente "Yo fui quien le dijo a Kotori-neechan que hacer, las cosas no tenían que suceder de esa manera…ella tenía que deshacerse de Shirahane y él no tenía que tener ese cuchillo…seguramente se lo robo a alguien en otro mundo, entonces Maki-neechan se hubiera salvado, Kotori-neechan no hubiera desaparecido…incluso desde antes…Nozomi-neechan no tenía que haberse sacrificado, tienes razón, debí haber detenido a Shirahane desde el principio…uno cosecha lo que siembra…así es"

Nico se quedó en silencio, sabía que si abría la boca, empezaría a gritar o a llorar, quizá ambas a las vez, a pesar de todo era tan parecida a Maki en ese aspecto, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordarla.

"Pero ustedes son diferentes, a diferencia de Shirahane ustedes no se perdieron, siguieron siendo ustedes mismas" dijo Yami viendo los esfuerzos de Nico para contenerse "A pesar de todo el dolor que travesaron siguieron siendo humanas, incluso ahora después de cinco años…quisiste abrazarme Nico-neechan"

"¿C-como…?"

"Olvidas que les dije que puedo leer la mente, la tuya es muy entretenida" dijo Yami con una pequeña sonrisa y Nico frunció el ceño "Esas cualidades es algo que admiro de ustedes, esa fue la razón por la que quise ayudarles y es la razón por la que quería que vinieras aquí"

Dirigiéndose hacia la salida, Yami le indico a Nico que la siguiera, esta dudativa lo hizo, para ser recibida por la oscuridad absoluta, el cielo era negro y no se veía ni una sola estrella a la vista.

"¿No hay alumbrado público?" pregunto Nico, no opuso resistencia cuando Yami tomo su mano, si no lo hacía se perdería

"No lo necesitamos"

"Había olvidado que en el futuro seremos súper humanos"

"Últimamente estoy dudando acerca de eso" dijo Yami deteniéndose frente a lo que Nico supuso era algún edificio o casa, no veía nada, solo un letrero fluorescente con las palabras empezar y terminar "Están olvidando sus recuerdos ¿cierto?"

"Si…quizá tu pienses que es bueno que el dolor desaparezca pero…" Nico fue interrumpida al entrar al edificio y sus ojos quedaron cegados por unos instantes por la intensidad de la luz "N-nosotras no queremos perder esos recuerdos, aunque sean dolorosos son nuestros, es lo que nos mantiene a flote"

"Es necesario olvidar" dijo Yami parándose frente a un monitor, ahora que había luz, Nico se dio cuenta que no era ni una casa, ni un edificio, era solo una pequeña habitación con una especie de computadora "Aquí es donde todo empieza, los juegos…como te dije yo no fui quien los invento, fueron los científicos, mi padre entre ellos…estamos aburridos y si no hacemos algo quizá muchos quieran convertirse en salvajes y olvidar nuestro perfecto mundo…eso fue lo que pensaron, así que decidieron escoger diferentes grupos, casi siempre de niños y ponerles pruebas; no hay ninguna razón por lo que ustedes fueron escogidas…todo fue al azar"

"¿No podemos detener esto?"

"¿Piensas pelear contra toda una civilización miles de años más avanzada, Nico-neechan?" pregunto Yami y Nico desvió la mirada avergonzada "Es como intentar traer la paz mundial, quizá se pueda lograr ¿Pero cuánto tiempo crees que durara? Siempre habrá alguien dispuesto a romperla, ya que todos en tu mundo piensan diferente, por eso en mi mundo no hay guerras porque todos pensamos igual"

"Entendido ahora… ¿Por qué estoy aquí?" pregunto Nico mirando a Yami que había fijado su atención de nuevo en la computadora "Si fue para explicarme cómo funciona todo…te golpeare ahora mismo"

"Para empezar de nuevo" dijo Yami entrecerrando los ojos, tomo la mano de Nico y la puso sobre la única tecla negra "Adiós Nico-neechan"

"¡Espera! ¿¡Que pasar con nuestro deseo!? ¿¡Con nosotras!?" exclamo Nico, estaba empezando a sentir de nuevo que le faltaba el aire, no podía regresar a su mundo con las manos vacías

"Esa será otra historia que me encantaría ver" Nico cerro los ojos ante la falta de aire y al volver a abrirlos se encontró de nuevo en su mundo, no pudo evitarlo y golpeo el suelo con furia, ¿Qué pasaría entonces? Olvidarían sus recuerdos y ya, entonces ese sería su final feliz.

"Porque sin recuerdos seremos felices" dijo Nico, era triste pero era la verdad "Prefiero seguir siendo miserable y recordar…prefiero mil veces eso"

Se levantó y salió de ahí, se decía a si misma que no olvidaría, se pondría un mensaje en el celular, llenaría su habitación de notitas, pero no olvidaría porque entonces si todo sería en vano; tomo un taxi y le indico que la dejara en el parque, allí se dirigiría a la casa del árbol; según Yami la estación era el lugar más significativo, pero para Nico y estaba segura que también para sus amigas, su lugar más importante, el más especial era esa casa.

Por un momento al llegar no supo donde se encontraba, había venido aquí por algo, pero no recordaba la razón y lo que más la aterraba es que sabía que esto empezaría a suceder más seguido y llegaría el momento en el que ya no recordaría nada.

"Como una vieja senil" se dijo Nico dejándose caer y cerrando los ojos

"¿Nico?" abrió rápidamente los ojos y vio a Eli que la miraba con expresión preocupada, sin siquiera pensarlo, Nico se levantó y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Eli abrazándola "¿Qué ha pasado?"

Eli volteo a ver a Umi ante los incesables sollozos de Nico, ya no sabía que más hacer, esto se le estaba yendo de las manos.

"Nico" ahora fue Umi quien hablo "¿Qué sucedió?"

"No lo recuerdo" dijo Nico, era verdad…el viaje al otro mundo, la plática con Yami habían quedado en el pasado, recuerdos perdidos "Q-quizá solo estaba pensando en Maki-chan"

Pero las tres sabían que no era así, que esto solo apenas estaba empezando.

"Un día…cuando pasemos por la calle una frente a otra no nos reconoceremos" dijo Umi, expresando con palabras todo lo que estaban pensando "Pero no sentiremos nada…solo seremos extrañas"

"Lo sentiremos" dijo Eli recogiendo una pequeña pelota de plástico que se encontraba bajo el árbol "Un pequeño tirón, un sentimiento de nostalgia…cualquier cosa, estoy segura que sentiremos algo…el cariño que existe no puede desaparecer solo porque los recuerdos desaparezcan, no solo nosotras tres…las seis…quiero creer que…"

"¡Te dije que pusieras los pies sobre la tierra!" exclamo Nico levantándose "¡Deberíamos de afrontar los hechos! ¡Olvidaremos, eso es todo!"

Eli miro a Umi en busca de ayuda pero esta desvió la mirada, quería pensar como Eli y pensar que tenían alguna esperanza pero seguir pensando todos los días en Kotori era doloroso, se arrepentía tantas veces de haber tardado tanto, si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta de sus sentimientos desde el principio…entonces hubieran podido pasar muchos años más juntas, hacer esto y aquello…ir a la playa, ese siempre había sido el sueño de Kotori, el pensar que un día volverían a estar juntas la ayudaba pero también la atormentaba ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sonrió de verdad? Umi no lo recordaba, incluso podía afirma que en cinco años no lo había hecho.

"_Incluso después de cincuenta años, seguiré enamorada de Umi-chan" dijo Kotori sentada en el sofá con Umi "¿Qué hay de ti Umi-chan? ¿Seguirás queriéndome aunque sea una pasita?"_

"_¿Pasita?"_

"_Arrugada, ya sabes" dijo Kotori acurrucándose lo más cerca de Umi "¿Aun me seguirías queriendo igual?"_

"_No" respondió Umi y el pánico se apodero de las facciones de Kotori "Te querría aún más"_

_Kotori no dijo nada solo se abrazó aún más a Umi y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, era en estos momentos que se sentía la chica más afortunada del mundo._

"_Estos últimos días he soñado mucho contigo Umi-chan" dijo Kotori sin moverse de donde estaba "¿Tú también sueñas conmigo?"_

"_No me hace falta soñar contigo, si estas siempre a mi lado"_

"_¿Y si no estuviera?"_

"_Kotori…"_

"_Solo responde, por favor"_

"_Soñaría contigo siempre…no iba a necesitar estar dormida para hacerlo"_

_Kotori se alejó de Umi para poder verla a los ojos y sonriéndole se volvió a acercar para depositar un pequeño beso sobre sus labios, siempre estarían juntas, es la promesa que habían hecho en silencio en ese momento…sellándola con un beso_

Lo peor era el pensar que Kotori estaba pasando por el mismo dolor, porque a pesar de todo, ella tenía a Eli y Nico, en cambio Kotori estaría sola a saber en qué mundo ¿Tendría un techo? ¿Estaría abrigada? ¿Y si se encontró con alguna mala persona? Estas y más preguntas se arremolinaban en la mente de Umi por las noches y se repetía mil veces lo mismo.

_La separación fue dura, pero tu yo volveremos a encontrarnos_

Solo entonces podía conciliar el sueño, como un impulso Umi puso su mano sobre su brazo derecho, le había prometido a Umi que no se cortaría y lo había cumplido pero a veces el dolor era tan fuerte que sentía el impulso de hacerlo, es entonces cuando sus fuerzas flaqueaban y desesperadamente pensaba en Kotori, su sonrisa, su voz, sus besos…todo eso la ayudaba.

"Eli" empezó Umi levantando la cabeza pero al instante en que lo hizo una pelota la golpe de lleno en la cara, seguida de una carcajada de Eli

"¿Lo recuerdan?" pregunto Eli con una sonrisa "Cada vez que nos aburríamos jugábamos a esto, el día que Maki descubrió a mi padre haciendo…fuiste tú Umi quien me dio un golpe con esa pelota…Esta bien, estamos aquí…me dijiste eso, fue simple pero no tienes idea el bien que me hizo, nunca te lo agradecí…gracias Umi"

"Eli"

"¡Qué demonios! ¿¡Esto se convirtió en un EliUmi!?" exclamo Nico arrojándole la pelota a Eli en la cara "Siempre fuiste mala con esto Eli"

"Silencio" dijo Eli volviéndole a lanzar la pelota a Nico que la esquivo sacándole la lengua "A pesar de los años sigues siendo una debilucha"

"Y tu sigues hablando demasiado" dijo Umi dándole de lleno en la cabeza tirándola hacia atrás "¿M-me pase?"

"¡Eres una bruta!" Exclamo Nico tallándose la nariz de donde salía un hilito de sangre, pero con una sonrisa de revancha tomo la pelota y empezó a perseguir a sus amigas; si alguien las hubiera visto en este momento, quizá parecería ridículo que tres mujeres adultas estuvieran jugando a golpearse con un balón, pero para ellas era una especie de despedida…ninguna quería decir adiós…solo un hasta luego.

"Ahora recuerdo porque este juego era nuestra última opción" dijo Nico intentando recuperar el aliento, tanto ella como Eli se encontraban acostadas en el pasto, mientras tanto Umi parecía como recién salida de la ducha "Umi es una salvaje…¡Un animal!"

"¿Dijiste algo Nico?"

"¡N-nada señora!" exclamo Nico y Eli le sonrió, el cielo era tan hermoso, completamente lleno de estrellas, parecía como si anunciara una buena señal "Creen que…cuando olvidemos todo ¿Podríamos volver a ser amigas? Ru-chan es mi alumna, así que Eli y yo nos veríamos, pero ¿Podremos ser amigas como somos ahora?"

"Quizá, ninguna de nosotras es buena tratando con las personas así que es un milagro que nos hayamos hecho amigas" respondió Eli "Por esa razón estoy segura que puede ocurrir otro milagro"

"Si, con Umi sería un poco más difícil" dijo Nico levantándose y sentándose al estilo indio "Podría ser que Umi y Eli se encuentren un día en la calle, Umi lleva demasiada prisa y choca con ella, entonces Eli la ayuda a recoger sus papales que dejo caer"

"¿Acaso esto es un manga shoujo?" pregunto Eli intentándose aguantar la risa "Podría ser que en nuestra próxima vida seamos un grupo de school idols"

"Solo te falta decir que nuestra líder seria Honoka" dijo Umi siguiéndole el juego "Y que Kotori este obsesionada con las alpacas"

"Kotori está obsesionada con las alpacas, es algo preocupante podría engañarte con una, Umi" dijo Nico sonriendo y Umi le dio otro golpe con la pelota "¡Eres cruel! Aunque quizá no seamos idols, en su lugar Umi tendría un harem"

"¡Y-yo no tendría algo así!"

"Todas las chicas estarían loquitas por Umi-chan, porque ella utilizara una espada para derrotar a los enemigos y encontrara una linda chica en la playa" dijo Nico con una voz extremadamente aguda, haciendo caso omiso del sonrojo de Umi "Todas se enamoraran de tu genialidad y de tu adorable torpeza ¿A quién escogería Umi-chan al final?"

"A Kotori por supuesto" murmuro Umi, tapándose el rostro con las manos

"Quizá Nico en su próxima vida sea una mangaka" dijo Eli sonriendo y Nico la miro incrédula "Maki será una idol que termine con ella, conoceré a Nozomi cuando ambas trabajemos en un dorama…"

"Mientras tanto Kotori será una seiyuu loca obsesionada con Umi, haciendo que nuestra pobre chica sufra vergüenza por todo"

"¿Qué tienes contra Kotori?"

"¡Nada!" exclamo rápidamente Nico ante la mirada amenazante de Umi "Deberíamos de escribir un libro…todas esas cosas que se nos ocurren, podríamos hacerle competencia a Umi"

"Pasemos esta noche aquí" dijo Eli levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la escalera de la casa del árbol "Todavía tenemos mucho de qué hablar"

Nico y Umi asintieron y la siguieron, en cuanto entraron un sentimiento cálido las inundo, quizá fue su imaginación pero estaban seguras de sentir a Maki, Nozomi y Kotori con ellas…incluso solo con ver la mesa que se encontraba justo en el centro podían verse ellas mismas cuando eran pequeñas; Nico y Kotori hablando sobre un manga, Maki leyendo un libro que ningún niño de su edad debería leer, Eli hablando de lo increíble que era el ballet y Umi asintiendo entusiasmada con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y para finalizar el circulo, Nozomi sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana sonriendo.

Esa era su rutina, muchos dicen que las rutinas son aburridas, pero para ellas era perfecto, solo con estar juntas era perfecto.

La noche paso rápidamente, hablaron de todo y de nada, la mayoría era sobre cuando eran niñas, los juegos, las peleas, los escapes, querían que todos esos bellos momentos permanecieran ahí y por lo tanto hablaban una y otra vez de ellos, rogaban no olvidarlos aunque esas plegarias no eran escuchadas.

.

.

Eran las diez de la noche cuando Eli llego a la casa del árbol el día siguiente, había estado demasiado ocupada en el hospital por lo tanto no había tenido tiempo de llamar a sus amigas, respecto a sus recuerdos no había notado algún cambio, las fotografías seguían igual de borrosas, pero aun podía recordar el rostro de Nozomi perfectamente.

Escucho unos pasos subiendo y dándose vuelta se encontró con Umi, tenía los ojos hinchados y parecía que había estado llorando toda la noche, acercándose con paso rápido le entrego la fotografía que le había mostrado ayer, al verla, Eli se percató que Kotori había desaparecido y la imagen de Umi se había vuelto más borrosa.

"¡No recuerdo su rostro!" exclamo Umi dejándose caer de rodillas "Pienso, pienso… ¡Pero no puedo recordar su rostro!"

"Umi" Eli hizo ademan de abrazarla pero Umi la alejo de un manotazo

"Lo siento"

"Está bien"

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, solo se escuchaba el roce del viento en los árboles y los sollozos que de repente dejaba escapar Umi, Eli quería estirar la mano y consolarla pero sabía que dijera lo que dijera o hiciera lo que hiciera, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para que Umi se sintiera mejor.

_Solo Kotori puedo hacerlo…así que por favor, quien sea…alguien, cumple nuestro deseo._

"Todos los días pedía olvidar este dolor, que por favor se apagara y hoy cuando vi esta fotografía" dijo Umi secándose las lágrimas "No sentí dolor, solo una leve nostalgia, como si las personas que perdí no fueran mis amigas y la persona que amo, sino antiguas compañeras de clase o simplemente un vecino, gente que cuando mueren solo piensas…vaya que lastima, pero no derramas ni una sola lagrimas por ellos…fue cuando Kotori desapareció"

"Incluso si olvidamos sus rostros y sus recuerdos, ellas estarán aquí" dijo Eli poniendo su mano en el corazón de Umi "Estarán siempre con nosotras"

Umi asintió y aferrándose a Eli volvió a llorar, esa fue la última vez que Eli pudo hablar realmente con Umi, de un día para otro, todo se desvaneció.

.

.

Eli se despertó como todos los días a las seis de la mañana, preparo el desayuno y despertó a Ru, para después ir al hospital; últimamente sentía una extraña nostalgia, se hacía más fuerte conforme se iba acercando la Navidad, recordaba vagamente que alguien alguna vez le había preguntado si era feliz, si se lo hubiera preguntado en ese momento, la respuesta de Eli hubiera sido un rotundo no y no podía evitar sentirse culpable por eso, tenía a Ru, quería muchísimo a esa niña, pero no podía evitar pensar que había algo más, personas que quería más; su primer pensamiento fue Arisa, pero sabía que no se trataba de su hermana ¿Entonces?

"Ayase-san" la voz de la enfermera de guardia la saco de sus pensamientos y mirando su reloj se dio cuenta que su hora de salida había pasado, tenía que darse prisa y llegar a casa para preparar la cena de Navidad "Venia a entregarle esto, me pidió que revisara su viejo despacho y encontré este libro"

Eli tomo el libro entre sus manos y como por arte de magia, las lágrimas empezaron a caer, se llevó las manos al rostro intentando pararlas pero era imposible.

"¿Necesita que llame a alguien?" pregunto la enfermera preocupada y Eli negó rápidamente con la cabeza "Pero…"

"Estoy bien" dijo Eli intentado sonreír "Solo…este libro era de una vieja amiga, debería de irse a casa, estoy segura que su familia la espera"

La enfermera asintió y lanzándole una última mirada de preocupación salió de la oficina, Eli no sabía porque había dicho que era de una amiga, ella nunca había tenido amigos, compañeros claro, pero nadie tan cercano para llamar amigo y ahora había llorado al ver este libro, seguramente la enfermera pensaría que estaba loca.

Después de que las lágrimas había disminuido un poco, empezó a hojearlo, no había nada que resaltar…seis amigas que pasan por algo horrible, pasan años sin verse…pasando rápidamente hasta la última página y empezó a leer.

"Nuestra felicidad no será para siempre, no es que con esto signifique que viviremos eternamente y felices…solo es una segunda oportunidad…pasar más tiempo con la persona que amo, incluso si es un día mas, lo atesorare como nunca, te amare como nunca y te mirare hasta que mis ojos se cansen…creo que esta segunda oportunidad es para eso, para valorar lo que una vez no pude hacerlo correctamente…esforcémonos juntas ahora ¿Vale?"

Eli cerro el libro y al hacerlo, lo que parecía una fotografía cayo de él, agachándose la recogió y al verla no vio nada, era como si alguien le hubiera tomado una fotografía a un lago donde lanzaban fuegos artificiales; Eli entrecerró los ojos como si esperara ver algo más, no lo sabía pero realmente lo esperaba.

Dejando escapar un suspiro dejo el libro en su mesa y guardando la fotografía en la bolsa de su abrigo se dispuso a abandonar el hospital, despidiéndose de los médicos que encontraba en el camino se encamino al estacionamiento para detenerse a medio camino, le apetecía caminar, era una idea que le había llegado de repente, sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo, Arisa llegaría y necesitaba tener lista la cena también para Ru, pero tenía que caminar, era tan grande la necesidad que una parte de ella se sentía asustada.

La calle se encontraba llena de parejas y amigos disfrutando de los festejos, Eli se sentía como un fantasma al pasar a su lado ¿Alguna vez había sentido esa felicidad? Sabía que no, pero no podía evitar el sentimiento de añoranza.

Metiendo la mano en su abrigo saco la fotografía que había encontrado en ese libro, solo para observar que en ella ahora se encontraban cinco niñas y una chica sonriéndole a la cámara, sin pensarlo dos veces la dejo caer soltando un grito; varias personas voltearon a mirarla pero al instante siguieron su camino, con dedos temblorosos Eli volvió a tomar la fotografía para encontrarse en esta, podía calcular que tendría doce años, pero no recordaba habérsela tomado…pero lo que más llamo su atención fueron las chicas a su alrededor ¿Quién eran? De nuevo las ganas de llorar se apoderaron de ella y tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para contenerlas.

"_Hagamos una promesa…siempre seremos amigas, pase lo que pase y aunque estemos lejos…siempre seremos amigas"_

Las emociones llegaron de golpe, así como los recuerdos, fueron tan fuertes que la obligaron a arrodillarse…Nozomi…sus amigas ¿Para que olvidarlas, si después volvería a recordarlas? ¿Por qué el insistir tanto en hacerlas sufrir?

Ahora no podía simplemente ir con Nico y Umi e intentar hacer que recordaran, ella fue la única que recordó, tenía la certeza de eso… ¿Qué haría ahora? Levanto la vista al escuchar murmullos, al principio pensó que era por el espectáculo que estaba dando pero cuando vio a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que todas personas veían hacia el oeste donde si fuera primavera el sol se estuviera ocultando, pero no era primavera, era invierno y aun así, Eli podía ver el atardecer más hermoso que haya visto jamás.

Mirando a su alrededor podía ver a las personas mirándolo con la boca abierta, esto no era normal, era hermoso pero aun así no era normal; estaba a punto de dar media vuelta para dirigirse a su apartamento cuando una suave presión en la mano la detuvo.

"N-nozomi" dijo Eli con un hilo de voz y Nozomi asintió suavemente, se podía ver lagrimas formándose en las comisuras de sus ojos, soltando su mano la abrazo, cuanto la había echado de menos, sin contar a sus amigas, para los demás Nozomi no significaba mucho, solo era una chica que había muerto…ninguna pérdida para los más de siete mil millones de personas que hay en el mundo, pero para Eli, Nozomi era mucho más importante que todas esas personas

"No llores Elicchi" dijo Nozomi pero ella también se encontraba llorando "Aun no es tiempo, esta solo es una pequeña visita…Yami-chan no era tan mala después de todo"

"Volveremos a estar juntas…todas…" dijo Eli separándose y limpiando las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de Nozomi "Entre las dos las buscaremos"

"No" dijo Nozomi y se quedó mirando el atardecer "¿Ves eso Elicchi? Ese sol va a morir…no exactamente morir mmm no estoy segura como podría decirse…quizá sería mejor si se dice que nuestro mundo renacerá"

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Según Yami-chan es necesario un nuevo comienzo" dijo Nozomi sin dejar de ver el sol "No tendremos que esperar toda una vida para volver a estar juntas…creo que al final si eran una especie de dioses"

"Este mundo desaparecerá" dijo Eli y tomo la mano de Nozomi "¿Es lo que pasara?"

"Si, pero gracias a eso podremos volver a estar juntas, Yami-chan dijo que no dolería, pero por las dudas" dijo Nozomi y volvió a abrazar a Eli enterrando su cara en su hombro "Nuestra pequeña diferencia de altura siempre me gusto"

"¿Yami dijo que nos volveríamos a encontrar?"

"Lo dijo…te esperare cuatro meses Elicchi…cuatro meses hasta que tu nazcas estaré sola, creo que puedo soportarlo"

Eli abrazo más fuerte a Nozomi en cuanto el sol de oculto por completo…oscuridad…eso era todo lo que reinaba, a Eli siempre la asusto la oscuridad pero por primera vez en su vida no sintió miedo sino paz.

"_Gracias padre"_

"_Me pregunto si nuestro mundo es realmente perfecto… ¿Amor? ¿Dolor? ¿Odio? ¿Son necesarios en el ser humano?"_

"_No lo sé…pero por primera vez me siento viva…es hora de que empiece"_

"_El final y el principio…ese mundo ya no sirve, esta tan lleno de guerra y maldad…estas niñas ya han recibido su buena ración de eso ¿Debo de sentirme culpable por ser el creador de ese juego?"_

"_No creo que pudieras aunque quisieras…no quiero regresar a mi mundo padre"_

"_¿Por qué regresar a nuestro mundo cuando hay tantos por visitar?"_

.

.

.

Una pequeña niña de diez años lloraba bajo las sombra de un árbol, era verano y el calor era sofocante, pero ese no era el problema para Eli, intento dejar de llorar pero al ver su rodilla lastimada volvió a soltarse a llorar más fuerte; unas niñas de su salón la habían perseguido y en la huida había caído, lo único bueno es que las había perdido de vista.

"Ya no duele…desaparece dolor" Eli abrió los ojos para ver a una niña de cabello purpura y ojos verdes haciendo extraños movimientos con las manos a su rodilla lastimada, debía de tener aproximadamente su edad "¿Duele todavía?"

Eli asintió una y otra vez, la pequeña saco de la bosa de su short una curita y se lo puso en la herida, para después darle un pequeño beso.

"Mamá hace eso cuando me caigo ¿Funciono?" Eli no respondió, un pequeño rubor adornaba sus mejillas "Mi nombre es Toujou Nozomi"

"Ayase Eli" murmuro jugando con sus dedos

"¿Puedo llamarte Elicchi?" pregunto Nozomi sonriendo y por primera vez en su vida, Eli pensó que alguien era linda aparte de su hermana "A mi puedes llamarme Nozomi"

"P-puedes llamarme como quieras" Eli se regañó mentalmente por cómo habían salido las palabras, fue demasiado brusca, ahora entendía porque los niños se alejaban de ella, pero al mirar a Nozomi esta no parecía molesta, en su lugar su sonrisa se había hecho más amplia y el corazón de Eli dio unos cuantos latidos de más.

"Elicchi"

"¿Q-que?"

"Creo que eres linda" las palabras de Nozomi salieron de manera tan natural que incluso ella misma se sorprendió, Nozomi era amable con sus compañeros de clase, pero nunca lo fue tanto con alguien que acaba de conocer, pero había algo en esta niña que la llamaba a hacerse su amiga, quería verla sonreír "Aquí es donde tú dices…tú también eres linda Nozomi-chan"

"Ah…e-eso…"

"No te preocupes, solo…"

"¡Tú también eres linda Nozomi!" exclamo Eli con una gran rubor en el rostro, ante esa exclamación, Nozomi también se sonrojo "Perdón"

"¿Quieres ir a comer parfait, Elicchi?" pregunto Nozomi intentando ocultar su rubor con su mano

"Si" respondió Eli con una pequeña sonrisa y Nozomi tomando su mano, para gran consternación de Eli, empezó a caminar hacia el supermercado que se encontraba unas cuadras adelante, casi jalando a Eli en el proceso.

Eli podía haberse soltado, al fin y al cabo nunca le gusto el contacto físico, pero al ver sus dedos entrelazados con los de Nozomi una felicidad la lleno por completo, le gustaba esa imagen y no pudo evitar pensar que quería caminar con ella de esta manera para siempre, no hubo implicaciones de sentimientos románticos…todavía quedaban dos años para que estos despertaran, pero como dijo Yami, esa será otra historia.

Maki vio pasar a dos niñas tomadas de la mano y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia, nunca lo admitiría pero algunas veces deseaba tener algún amigo para platicar, pero todos parecían huirle, no creía que era porque había sido mala, sino Santa no le hubiera traído regalos, intentaba convencerse de que era culpa de los demás, no de ella.

"Solo un poco más" decía una niña de coletas intentando alcanzar un bote de salsa de soya del estante, pero por más que se parara de puntitas le resultaba imposible, al percatarse que otra niña la observaba frunció el ceño "En lugar de estar bien deberías de ayudar"

"No tengo ganas" respondió Maki encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo más visible el ceño de Nico

"Soy tu sempai, deberías de ser más educada" dijo Nico acercándose a Maki "Ahora baja esa botella"

Maki dejó escapar un suspiro y tomando la botella, se paró de puntitas y la subió a un estante más alto, Nico no aguanto más y de un salto se abalanzo sobre la espalda de Maki haciendo que esta cayera hacia atrás y derribara los jugos de cristal que se encontraban detrás de ellas.

"¡Mira lo que has hecho, idiota!" exclamo Maki al ver todo ese desastre, no podía ser mala o Santa no le traería regalos la próxima Navidad

"¡Fue tu culpa por ser una maleducada!" grito Nico y Maki la jalo de una coleta haciendo que iniciaran la lucha nuevamente, derribando latas de alimento en el proceso.

.

"Vamos Umi-chan" Umi asintió viendo como unas niñas de su edad se agarraban de los cabellos mientras personal del lugar intentaba separarlas "Puedo decirte que de esa pelea salen siendo las mejores amigas o las peores enemigas"

"Madre"

"¿Dime?" pregunto su madre, mientras veía las bolsas de curry instantáneo

"Pensé que dijiste que ya no le cocinarías más curry a mi padre" dijo Umi y su madre dejo escapar una risita

"Lo sé, es lo único que piensa comer, debería de tener una dieta más balanceada, pero cuando me mira de esa manera es imposible negarme, el día que te enamores lo entenderás Umi-chan…esa personita con una sola mirada que te dé, te tendrá en la palma de su mano"

Umi pensaba contestarle que no sería así, que jamás se dejaría doblegar por nadie, ella era una chica fuerte que no la conmovía nada, pero no quería llevarle la contraria a su madre.

"¿Qué te parece si vas y escoges algún dulce para después de la cena?" Umi asintió y empezó a caminar hacia el pasillo de dulces, escogería algo para su papa, seguramente se pondría feliz porque su hija se acordó de él.

Estaba a punto de tomar una pequeña cajita de caramelos cuando unas voces llamaron su atención, tres niños de su edad parecían amenazar a una niña o por lo menos así era ante los ojos de Umi, realmente solo estaban intercambiando cartas pokemon, pero en ese momento Umi recordó las palabras que su padre siempre le decía.

_El día que salves a una chica en apuros, papa estar orgulloso de ti Umi-chan"_

"Esta es mi oportunidad" se dijo Umi y caminando con paso decidido, hizo lo primero que una niña de su edad haría…golpear en la entrepierna, haciendo que el pobre chico soltara un grito de dolor y sus amigos salieran a su rescate; sin pensarlo dos veces, Umi aplico la misma técnica contra los otros dos haciendo que cayeran al instante "N-no es necesario que me des un pañuelo por mí a-acto de valor…s-saber que estas bien es suficiente para mi"

A los ojos de Kotori, fue lo más adorable que había visto en su vida, tenía ganas de abrazarla y estirarle las mejillas y eso fue lo que hizo…ya se disculparía con los pobres niños después.

Para los ojos de la madre de Umi, necesitaba tener una seria conversación con su esposo, antes de que convirtiera a su hija en un caballero de la edad media.

.

.

Seis niñas se encontraban paradas frente al gerente del supermercado que se pasaba una mano por la sien, jamás le había dolido tanto la cabeza y pensar que había sido culpa de estas seis niñas de apariencia angelical.

"He llamado a sus padres y están en camino" dijo el hombre viendo a las niñas a través de su gafas "¿Ustedes son amigas o algo? Porque tanta falta de respeto en un solo día…"

Todas negaron la pregunta.

"No creo que haya hecho algo malo gerente-san" dijo Nozomi con la mejor cara de inocencia que pudo y por un momento el hombre se lo creyó.

"Decir washi washi mientras agarrabas los pechos de una chica…eso es malo jovencita" dijo el hombre intentando mantener la paciencia, la cara de inocencia de Nozomi no se borró y Eli estaba roja.

"Ella tuvo la culpa, molesto a Elicchi"

"Y ustedes" dijo el hombre ignorando a Nozomi y fijando su vista en Nico y Maki "Destrozaron todo el área de enlatados y mírense… ¿Acaso no son chicas?"

Ninguna de las dos contesto, ambas estaban cruzadas de brazos y evitaban mirarse entre ellas.

"Y por último…tendrás suerte si no vienen los padres de esos chicos" dijo el hombre señalando a Umi que se encontraba completamente roja, no tanto por el regaño, sino por la extraña muestra de afecto de Kotori que no se había soltado de su brazo desde entonces "Saldré un momento para verificar si ya llegaron sus padres"

La habitación se quedó en silencio, salvo por los gruñidos de Nico a Maki y viceversa, cuando el gerente salió.

"¡Abogare con tu padre Umi-chan!" exclamo Kotori haciendo que Umi diera un saltito

"¿C-como sabes mi nombre?" pregunto Umi jalándose para que Kotori la soltara del brazo

"Vamos en la misma clase"

"¿Eh?"

"Santa-san no me traerá nada por tu culpa" murmuro Maki viendo a Nico y esta le saco la lengua "¡Te odio Pulga-chan!"

"¡Cállate tomatito con pies!"

"Vamos, vamos" dijo Nozomi interrumpiendo la réplica de Maki "¿No creen que esto es divertido?"

"¡No!" su pregunta fue contesta por cuatro niñas, menos Kotori que estaba muy ocupada abrazando a Umi

"¿Creen que nos metan a la cárcel?" pregunto Eli con lágrimas en los ojos

"Entonces mi consejo seria…nunca recojas el jabón cuando se te caiga" respondió Nozomi guiñándole un ojo

"¿Qué significa?" pregunto Eli ladeando la cabeza y Nozomi dejo escapar una risita "¿Alguien sabe?"

Todas parecían igual de confundidas, menos Maki que tenía un gran rubor en el rostro; detrás de la puerta ya se podían escuchar las voces de los padres de las niñas y el color se fue de sus rostros, sabían lo que tenían que hacer, esperar como buenas niñas su castigo y pedir disculpas.

"Vamos Elicchi" dijo Nozomi jalando la mano de Eli y abriendo la pequeña ventana que se encontraba a un lado de la habitación, un adulto no podría pasar por ahí, pero para un niño no tendría ninguna dificultad; Eli la miro con incredulidad "Si nos quedamos aquí, nos espera una buena reprimenda"

"Nos ira peor si escapamos" dijo Maki jugando con su cabello

"Lo sé pero…es divertido" dijo Nozomi y sin decir más salió por la ventana, Eli se removió incomoda viendo hacia la ventana y hacia la puerta, podía escuchar la voz de su madre desde afuera, pero ¿Acaso no una vez le dijo que quería que hiciera amigos?

"Solo la estoy obedeciendo" murmuro Eli y siguió a Nozomi, ese fue el impulso que las demás necesitaban e hicieron lo mismo, en una situación normal ni siquiera lo hubieran pensando, pero había algo más aquí, un pequeño lazo que las unía; ellas no lo sabían y quizá era mejor así…empezar de cero sin toda la carga del pasado, llevar una vida normal, al fin y al cabo parecía estar escrito que se volvieran a encontrar y se hicieran amigas, ya fuera en otro mundo o en otra vida…el circulo no podía romperse.

"¡Corran!" exclamo Nozomi tomando de la mano a Eli, podían escuchar los gritos del gerente, pero ya recibirían su castigo después, por el momento solo disfrutaban correr mientras el viento acariciaba sus rostros y reían, porque en ese breve momento se habían hecho amigas, todo había comenzado de nuevo, como las manecillas del reloj, gira y gira, pero al final siempre llegara al mismo lugar, así es como había sido su vida.

Habían caído en la oscuridad y habían logrado salir sin ensuciarse ni un poco, quizá ese había sido el premio al final, demostrar que podían ser tan fuertes para sacrificarse sin deseos egoístas…que la oscuridad y el dolor no las había corrompido, quizá el premio no era un final feliz…porque no existen los finales felices…las despedidas no son felices pero se puede vivir cada día de manera correcta haciendo a los que se ama felices, solo así, cuando llegue el momento de decir adiós no habrá nada de que arrepentirse y a pesar del dolor puedas pensar…he cumplido, no tengo nada de que arrepentirme.

**FIN**

**Ahora si no es broma jaja, como lo dije aún falta el epilogo que se subirá la próxima semana para darle una verdadera conclusión a la historia, un capítulo más y se acaba u.u**

**Muchas gracias por leer, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, me ha gustado mucho escribir esta historia, más porque amo las cosas sobrenaturales y de misterio, así que gracias por acompañarme en este viaje y espero poder leerlos en mis próximos fics, nos leemos la próxima semana con el final, final.**


	16. Epílogo

**Como siempre muchas gracias a todos por leer y por sus comentarios, me pone muy feliz que les haya gustado esta historia, ahora es el momento para finalizar.**

**Espero que les agrade la conclusión.**

**Epílogo**

"_¡Deja de actuar como una tonta, Santa no es real!"_

_Nico dejo escapar un suspiro al recordar sus propias palabras, no se sorprendería si Maki la odiaba en este momento, pero si tenía por lo menos una oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, lo haría; así que ahora se encontraba en la entrada de la secundaria de Maki para intentar pedirle disculpas._

_Miro su reloj por enésima vez, se suponía que ya tendría que haber salido, se removió incomoda cada vez que alguien salía y se le quedaba mirando, bueno ella era de primer año de preparatoria y estar parada aquí llamaba un poco la atención._

"_Hubiera aceptado la oferta de Kotori y Umi de acompañarme" se dijo Nico pateando una piedrita_

"_¿Qué haces aquí?" Nico dio un saltito al escuchar aquella voz y al darse vuelta se encontró frente a frente con Maki ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan linda? Maki frunció el ceño esperando la respuesta de Nico "Me voy"_

"_Espera" dijo Nico rápidamente tomando la mano de Maki y esta la soltó al instante, odiaba cada vez que Nico la tocaba, su corazón se aceleraba y su cara se calentaba, en definitiva odiaba que le gustara una idiota_

"_Tengo lecciones de piano, voy retrasada" dijo Maki empezando a caminar, sabía que Nico la estaba siguiendo y el saber que no la había dejado de mirar la ponía nerviosa "Vete a tu casa Nico-chan"_

"_Quiero hablar contigo…sobre ayer" dijo Nico haciendo que Maki se detuviera y volteara a verla "Y-yo…no estaba de buen humor y descargue mi furia contigo"_

"_Entiendo" dijo Maki volviendo a ponerse en marcha pero Nico la volvió a detener_

"_¡No lo entiendes!" exclamo Nico con las mejillas sonrojadas "Necesito disculparme apropiadamente, ¿Puedes venir conmigo?"_

"_E-está bien" contesto Maki desviando la mirada, odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable solo por ver los ojos de Nico "Pero que sea rápido"_

_Nico asintió suavemente y ambas chicas empezaron a caminar, con Maki yendo unos pasos adelante; Nico se dedicó a contemplarla todo el camino, Maki realmente había crecido, a pesar de tener trece años podría fácilmente pasar por una chica de preparatoria, en cambio ella…llevándose las manos a los pechos dejo escapar un suspiro, definitivamente no hacia buena pareja con Maki, esta podría fácilmente salir con un chico guapo que sus padres le presenten y si se habla de chicas, con alguien como Eli o Nozomi._

"_Incluso Umi o Kotori" murmuro Nico, estaba tan hundida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que habían llegado al rio que separaba la casa del árbol y resbalo con una piedra de la orilla._

"_¡Nico-chan!" exclamo Maki tomando su mano y atrayéndola a ella "¿¡Eres idiota!? ¡Podrías haber caído!"_

_Maki siguió regañándola, pero Nico no escuchaba, solo sentía su corazón latiendo demasiado rápido al estar tan cerca de Maki y sin poder evitarlo enterró su rostro en su pecho, disfrutando del aroma de Maki, no pudo evitar pensar que debería de caerse más seguido._

"_¿¡Estas escuchando lo que digo!?" exclamo Maki separándose de Nico y esta hizo un mohín ante la pérdida del contacto "Realmente Nico-chan, últimamente actúas raro"_

"_¿De quién crees que es la culpa?" refunfuño Nico y Maki frunció el ceño "De todas formas…yo quería disculparme por lo que te dije de Santa…me rechazaron en una audición, así que me desquite contigo…perdón"_

"_Seguramente fue divertido" dijo Maki dándole la espalda y cruzando el rio por el puente que lo atravesaba "Fue divertido para todas ustedes burlarse de mi…pero que tonta es Maki aun creyendo en Santa…todas ustedes…"_

"_¡No fue así!" la interrumpió Nico siguiéndola "Nosotras jamás nos burlaríamos de ti…bueno quizá Nozomi y yo un poco, pero…sabes que jamás lo haríamos con intención de herirte"_

"_¿Por qué te creería?"_

"_¡Porque te queremos!" grito Nico tan fuerte que se alegró que no estuvieran en un área poblada, quiso ver la reacción de Maki, pero esta se encontraba de espaldas "T-todas… ¡Perdóname por haber roto tu inocencia o lo que sea! Si Maki-chan me odia…"_

"_No te odio…jamás te odiaría" dijo Maki en un susurro apenas audible y sin decir más, subió a la casa, esperaba encontrar ahí a sus amigas para no tener que estar a solas con Nico, pero no tuvo suerte, dejo escapar un suspiro y se sentó justo en el centro donde se encontraban varios tapetes "Te perdono, así que puedes estar tranquila"_

_Nico esbozo una gran sonrisa y se dejó caer justo al lado de Maki y saco una revista de idols, mientras Maki se dispuso a leer un libro lanzándose miradas esquivas de vez en cuando._

_Las cosas siempre habían sido simples de esta manera, pero de unos meses para acá ambas sentían como si tuvieran que romper el silencio de alguna manera._

"_¿Es interesante el libro?" pregunto Nico lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, Maki dejando escapar un suspiro la miro con ojos aburridos_

"_Sin contar el hecho de que debería de estar en mis lecciones y no aquí, supongo que sí" contesto Maki sacando su celular y empezó a escribir un mensaje "Le diré a mama donde estoy para que no se preocupe"_

_Nico se limitó a observarla mientras escribía, el sol del atardecer se filtraba por la ventana, haciendo que toda la casa se llenara de un color naranja, a Nico le recordó muchas escenas de películas románticas que había visto con Eli, Maki las odiaba…esa luz bañaba el rostro serio de Maki y para Nico podría haber sido la pintura más hermosa que podría existir._

"_Maki-chan es…" empezó Nico sintiéndose cautivada por Maki como nunca antes "Si estas quieta y sin sacar a relucir tu mal humor supongo que puedes ser linda"_

"_¿E-eso se supone que es un cumplido?" pregunto Maki tomando de nuevo su libro y tapándose con el rostro, para evitar que Nico pudiera ver su sonrojo, pero aun así, las puntas de sus orejas eran visibles_

"_Lo es…y-ya sabes…yo no le digo a cualquiera que es l-linda" dijo Nico con voz temblorosa "Por supuesto no tan linda como Nico-sama pero…"_

"_Ya entendí" la corto Maki y guardando el libro en su bolsa de la escuela se levantó "Está empezando a refrescar, lo mejor es irnos a casa"_

"_Suena como si no quisieras estar más con Nico" llevando las manos al rostro, Nico dejo escapar un llanto fingido "Maki-chan rompe el corazón de Nico"_

"_¡No digas tonterías! Y deja de hablar en tercera persona…es raro" dijo Maki, el sonrojo no había desaparecido de su rostro "No quiero enfermarme, eso es todo, pero me quedare para que dejes de molestar"_

_Diciendo esto, Maki volvió a sentarse y sacando de nuevo su libro retomo su lectura, haciendo que se dibujara una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro de Nico_

"_Deja de sonreír así cuando estamos en medio del bosque" dijo Maki removiéndose incomoda "Es aterrador…"_

"_No te preocupes, no pienso ponerme una máscara y perseguirte con una sierra por todo el lugar" dijo Nico sin dejar de sonreír y Maki frunció el ceño "T-te dije que no le digo linda a cualquiera… ¿Lo recuerdas?"_

"_Si"_

"_Hace un par de años…en Navidad, dijiste que no abrazarías a nadie a menos que sea la persona que te gustara…o a tus padres" dijo Nico jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos, no se atrevía a mirar a Maki "Y-yo…jamás b-besaría a alguien, aunque sea en la mejilla a menos que sea la persona que me gusta"_

_Nico dejo escapar el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo al decir esas palabras, aventuro a echarle un vistazo a Maki y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que esta la miraba con un gran sonrojo en el rostro._

"_E-entiendo" fue lo único que salió de los labios de Maki, su corazón corrió como nunca cuando vio como Nico se levantaba, tenía todo el rostro rojo y para Maki esa era la primera vez que la había visto tan linda "¿Nico-chan?"_

"_También me pregunto… ¿Por qué solo conmigo utilizas el chan?"_

"_Ah…e-eso…" balbuceo Maki desviando la mirada, solo reacciono cuando sintió algo suave y cálido en su mejilla, volteo rápidamente para ver a Nico tapándose el rostro con una mano; se llevó lentamente la mano a la mejilla donde Nico le había dado un beso…eso significaba…_

"_M-me voy a casa" dijo Nico tomando su bolsa, solo dio el primer paso, cuando sintió un tirón en su camisa, al darse la vuelta vio a Maki, que era quien la sostenía, a los ojos de Nico todo parecía ir en cámara lenta cuando Maki se levantó y la abrazo fuertemente, Nico no pudo evitar empezar a reír y le devolvió el abrazo, así estaban las cosas entre ellas, todo ocurrió de manera natural, sin ninguna confesión de amor que fuera expresada en palabras, todo fue más sencillo así._

"¿Qué tal este?" pregunto Maki sentada en el sillón de su oficina en el hospital "Francés, treinta años, abogado, se graduó de Harvard y sus pasatiempos son leer, jugar al tenis y es bastante atractivo"

"Es francés" respondió Nico cruzándose brazos

"¿Qué hay con eso?"

"¡No quiero que mi hijo este lleno de pelo!" exclamo Nico con los ojos llorosos y Maki le dedico una mirada en blanco "¿Qué?"

"Eso depende de la genética, Nico-chan…no tiene nada que ver si es francés o no" respondió Maki llevando una mano a los ojos, escoger donante era más difícil de lo que creyó "Has rechazado todos los que he sugerido"

"Eso es porque ninguno tiene tus ojos Maki-chan" contesto Nico sonriéndole y Maki desvió la mirada sonrojándose un poco "Está bien que yo seré quien lo tendrá, pero me gustaría que tuviera algún rasgo tuyo…¡Aunque sea ese humor de perros!"

"¿Se supone que me estas alagando?"

"¡Lo hago!" exclamo Nico dándole palmaditas a Maki en la cabeza "¿Qué tal este?"

"Es calvo"

"Maki-chan tiene prejuicios"

"¡Mira quién lo dice!" exclamo Maki quitándole a Nico el expediente de las manos "Además ¿Realmente está bien para ti embarazarte? Ya sabes…eres una idol y eso…"

"Ya no soy una idol, ahora soy una cantante" respondió Nico con voz orgullosa "Ya di la noticia en mi blog…si alguien tiene un problema, que se lo meta en el c…"

"Entendí" la corto Maki "Espero que cuando el niño nazca, cuides tu vocabulario"

Nico solo la miro sonriéndole, esa sonrisa que le traía problemas a Maki

"Maki-chan"

"¿Qué?"

"Sabes…cuando nazca él bebe esperaremos dos años y después te toca a ti" dijo Nico lanzando los brazos al aire

"¿Me toca que?" pregunto Maki con voz temblorosa, pero tenía una ligera sospecha a que se refería Nico

"De tener un bebe, tonta" respondió Nico cruzándose de brazos "Sería injusto que solo yo pase por el dolor y vea mi figura arruinada"

"¿De qué figura hablas?" pregunto Maki con una pequeña sonrisa y Nico le dio un leve empujón "Lo entiendo…supongo que no se puede hacer nada"

"¡Sí! Seremos madres, Maki-chan"

"Antes debemos decidir el donante"

"No quiero ningún francés"

"Realmente Nico-chan…"

.

.

_Kotori miro el reloj que se encontraba colgado en el salón de clases, solo cinco minutos más y entonces se reuniría con Umi, no quería hacerse muchas ilusiones, pero que alguien te deje una carta en el casillero diciendo que quiere reunirse en el techo al finalizar las clases…a Kotori le sonaba a una confesión; además últimamente Umi parecía demasiado sospechosa y se reunía demasiado con Nozomi._

_Kotori se podría haber puesto celosa, pero sabía que Nozomi jamás engañaría a Eli y menos traicionaría a una amiga, al saber esta de los sentimientos de Kotori._

"_Kotori-chan… ¡Kotori-chan!" el grito de Honoka saco a Kotori de sus pensamientos y encontró a su amiga sonriéndole "Voy a ir por un helado con Tsubasa-san ¿Quieres venir?"_

"_Lo siento Honoka-chan" se disculpó Kotori tomando su bolsa y viendo como Umi salía del salón sin voltearse a mirarla "Tengo un compromiso, será en otra ocasión"_

_Sin esperar respuesta, Kotori dio media vuelta y se dirigió corriendo hacia la azotea, su corazón latía como loco e intentaba repetirse una y otra vez que esto no era una confesión, así el golpe seria más suave._

_Se detuvo en la puerta para recuperar el aliento, y dándose unos golpes en las mejillas abrió la puerta; Umi se encontraba recargada en el barandal dándole la espalda, por un momento pensó que quizá había sido alguna broma de alguien, pero cuando Umi volteo y sus miradas se encontraron, supo que había sido Umi quien había dejado la nota._

"_¿Me mandaste a llamar Umi-chan?" pregunto Kotori intentando parecer calmada, aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo de nervios_

"_S-si…veras…" Umi parecía sumamente nerviosa, mirando hacia todos lados, menos a los ojos de Kotori, esta dio unos pasos hacia Umi, pero cuando esta se percató se puso rígida y Kotori se detuvo "¡D-dame un minuto por favor! Necesito mentalizarme"_

_Kotori asintió, definitivamente se sentía como una confesión, Umi parecía murmurar consigo misma y Kotori dejo escapar una risita, lucia adorable; ante el sonido de la risa de Kotori, el rostro de Umi cambio a todas las tonalidades de rojo, Kotori podía jurar que veía humo saliendo de la cabeza de la chica frente a ella._

"_Umi-chan no tienes que presionarte" dijo Kotori dando unos pasos hacia Umi "Yo puedo decirlo si tú no puedes…"_

"_¡No!" exclamo Umi viendo por primera vez a los ojos a Kotori "Mi padre jamás me lo perdonaría… ¿¡Donde quedaría el orgullo del samurái!?"_

"_¿Samurái? Tengo que tener una plática con tu mama para que hable con tu papa" dijo Kotori de manera dulce pero su voz sonaba bastante terrorífica "Umi-chan no necesitas…"_

"_¡Kotori!"_

"_¿S-si?" Kotori estaba empezando a preocuparse, si las cosas seguían así, incluso podían quedarse en esta misma posición hasta mañana y a Kotori le estaban empezando a dar ganar de ir al baño; Umi temblaba de pies a cabeza pero no dejaba que su mirada se desviara de la de Kotori, estaba punto de abrir la boca cuando su celular sonó_

"_E-espera" dijo Umi sacándolo y se dio cuenta que tenía cuatro mensajes, se preguntó si debía leerlos, ya sabía quiénes eran y a excepción de Eli, no creía que ninguna le fuera a decir algo serio._

"_Umi, más te vale que te declares pedazo de cachorro gay, hice una apuesta con Maki-chan y no pienso perder ¡Date prisa que estoy cansada de verte actuar de manera patética frente a Kotori! ¡Te pateare el trasero si no lo haces!_

_Te quiere tu linda amiga Nico Nii"_

"_¿Me está amenazando?"_

"_Estoy cansada de escuchar a Nico-chan gruñir, así que dile lo que sientes a Kotori, por cierto creo que seremos cuñadas…mi mama bueno, eso te lo contare después, solo declárate"_

"_¿Qué pasa con las madres de Kotori y Maki?"_

"_Umi estoy segura que las chicas te mandaron mensajes raros, solo has tu mejore esfuerzo, estoy segura que las cosas saldrán bien y si no… ¡Salió una película romántica en el cine! ¡Iremos a verla juntas Umi! Nozomi nunca presta atención y solo se pone a reír ¿¡Qué clase de novia es!? Por ejemplo anoche…"_

"_No me gusta leer de tu vida amorosa Eli"_

"_Umi-chan, he encerrado a la enfermera en el laboratorio de química, por lo tanto tienen toda la enfermería para ustedes, si sabes lo que quiero decir, toma el consejo de la pura sacerdotisa Nozomi"_

"_Te odio Nozomi"_

"_¿Umi-chan?" pregunto Kotori preocupada por las extrañas caras que hacia Umi al leer los mensajes "¿Estas bien?"_

"_S-si…solo eran las chicas" respondió Umi, quizá sus amigas eran bastante extrañas, pero le habían dado un pequeño empujoncito_

"_Me alegro, Nozomi-chan me envió un mensaje diciéndome que la enfermería esta libre, no entiendo a qué se refiere" dijo Kotori revisando su celular y Umi corrió hacia ella y se lo quito "¿Umi-chan?"_

"_¡N-no escuches a Nozomi! N-no es como si no quisiera…s-solo…si quiero pero… ¡No quiero que pienses que quiero verte desnuda!" exclamo Umi y Kotori se sonrojo ante lo último "No, no…l-lo que quiero decir es que…si quiero verte desnuda…n-no eso no ayuda… ¡No soy una pervertida!"_

_Kotorio empezó a reír al ver a Umi en ese estado, se había agachando y enterraba su cabeza entre sus brazos._

"_Umi-chan…sabes me pone feliz que quieras verme d-des…eso" dijo Kotori, su rubor estaba casi a la par del de Umi "Porque yo también me gustaría ver a Umi-chan…solo yo y nadie más"_

"_Kotori…" dijo Umi alzando la mirada y encontrándose con la sonrisa de Kotori, tenía que hacerlo, no podía permitirse el pasar más vergüenza "Kotori… ¡Cásate conmigo!"_

"_¿Eh?"_

"_¿Eh?"_

_El silencio se instaló entre ambas chicas y Umi se golpeó mentalmente por lo que acaba de decir, se había saltado varios pasos, se suponía que le diría que le gustaba solo eso, ni siquiera…estoy enamorada de ti…no, solo me gustas._

"_Kotori…lo sient…" las palabras de Umi fueron cortadas al sentir un fuerte abrazo por parte de Kotori_

"_¡Sí! ¡Quiero casarme con Umi-chan!" exclamo Kotori pegando su mejilla a la de Umi, su rostro se sentía muy caliente; Kotori sabía que esas palabras habían sido producto de los nervios de Umi, pero muy dentro de ella deseaba que algún día, en unos años podría realmente casarse con Umi, incluso si eso no se podía, solo con estar al lado de ella sería suficiente._

_Torpemente Umi le devolvió el abrazo a Kotori y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, había estado enamorada de Kotori desde hace cuatro años, desde los doce…cuando la veía su corazón se sentía cálido, cuando Kotori sonreía empezaba a latir tan rápido que a veces se preocupaba de sufrir algún ataque ahí mismo y cuando no la veía la extrañaba…amor, ese simple sentimiento llamado amor. En este momento se sentía un poco tonta por haber esperado tanto tiempo._

"_La enfermería sigue desierta"_

"_¡Nozomi!"_

"No puedo creer que hayan pasado dos años desde la última vez que estuvimos en Japón" dijo Kotori mientras salía con Umi del aeropuerto y abordaban un taxi "El tiempo paso demasiado rápido"

"Si, pero las cosas han salido bastante bien" contesto Umi sonriéndole "Extraño a las chicas, pero eran cosas del trabajo"

"Si es para cumplir sus sueños muevan sus traseros y váyanse de Japón…eso es lo que Nico-chan dijo" dijo Kotori dejando escapar una risita "Deseo tanto verlas"

"Yo también, por cierto Kotori ¿Estas bien?"

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"

"Hace dos noches despertaste llorando" respondió Umi con una mirada preocupada "Si te sientes mal"

"Solo era una pesadilla Umi-chan" dijo Kotori dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora "Estaré bien"

Umi asintió y fijo su vista en la ventanilla, el paisaje de Tokio no había cambiado, se preguntó si el parque donde jugaba con sus amigas cuando eran niñas o su casa del árbol había cambiado, un sentimiento de nostalgia la invadió y sus ojos se pusieron llorosos.

"Oye Kotori" dijo Umi dándose vuelta y viendo a Kotori "¿Podemos hacer una pequeña parada antes de reunirnos con las demás?"

"Si, por mi está bien" dijo Kotori y Umi le indico al chofer una dirección, si Kotori no recordaba mal, esa era la dirección de su antigua preparatoria; veinte minutos después el taxista paro frente a la preparatoria Otonokizaka y dándole las gracias, ambas bajaron para quedar de frente a la escuela.

"No ha cambiado nada" dijo Umi con alegría "Estaba un poco preocupada, Honoka nos había dicho que la iban a derrumbar ¿No?"

"Si, construirán una más moderna" respondió Kotori "Es un poco triste, pero no puedes evitar que las cosas cambien…el tiempo pasa muy rápido"

"Hay algo que no ha cambiado" dijo Umi tomando la mano de Kotori y esta le lanzo una mirada interrogante "El amor que siento por Kotori"

Kotori se sonrojo ante la declaración de Umi

"Ah, aunque hubiera sonado más romántico su hubiera dicho que mi amor si ha cambiado ¿no?" dijo Umi sonriendo nerviosamente "Algo como que ha crecido y…"

Umi dejo de hablar cuando Kotori la abrazo, enterrando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello

"Cuando Umi-chan se pone en plan genial no sé cómo actuar" dijo Kotori, su voz sonó ahogada y Umi dejo escapar una risita "Umi-chan tonta"

"Tómalo como una pequeña venganza" respondió Umi y volviendo a tomar la mano de Kotori se dirigieron hacia la parte trasera de la escuela "Creo que estaba por aquí, espero que no lo hayan tapado"

"¿El agujero en la reja?" pregunto Kotori y Umi asintió "Cada vez que llegábamos tarde, nos metíamos por ahí"

"Nozomi y tu casi siempre eran las culpables" dijo Umi agachándose al encontrar el agujero "Aun recuerdo el rostro de Eli…la presidenta del consejo estudiantil entrando a hurtadillas"

"Nozomi-chan y yo fuimos las que les dieron diversión" dijo Kotori sonriendo y entrando por el agujero de la reja, seguida por Umi "¿Haremos un recorrido?"

"Ah…d-después…por el momento ¿P-podrías venir conmigo?" pregunto Umi y Kotori sonrió al ver que Umi había regresado a su forma torpe habitual

"Iría con Umi-chan a donde sea… ¡Incluso a Rusia o Nigeria! Mira hasta donde te amo Umi-chan" dijo Kotori entrecerrando los ojos y Umi dejo escapar una risita, ambas subieron las escaleras del edificio de segundo y Kotori sintió una pequeña sensación de deja vu; la puerta se abrió revelando la azotea y para felicidad de ambas, todo seguía igual, por lo menos por ahora "Aquí fue donde te declaraste…al fin entiendo lo de la enfermería"

"N-no recuerdes eso…esa Nozomi" dijo Umi soltando la mano de Kotori y dando unos pasos lejos de ella "Sabes Kotori, siempre imagine hacer esto de una manera más romántica, pero creo que este es el lugar perfecto…era más fácil en mi mente"

"¿Umi-chan?" Umi miro a Kotori y se preguntó si en algún momento dejaría de estar enamorada de ella, porque parecía que cada vez que Kotori reía, la besaba o tan solo la miraba…parecía como si Umi se volviera a enamorar más y más de ella ¿El amor siempre era así? Dejando escapar un suspiro, metió la mano en su abrigo y saco una pequeña cajita, pudo ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Kotori.

"Te amo Kotoi…" dijo Umi sacando el anillo y poniéndoselo a Kotori "Tenía un sinfín de palabras preparadas….¿Cómo es que pude olvidarlas? Kotori… ¿Te gustaría casarte con un idiota como yo?"

"Pensé que Umi-chan ya me lo había pedido hace diez años" dijo Kotori, las lágrimas estaban cayendo, empapando sus mejillas "Y como respondí en ese entonces…si…quiero casarme con Umi-chan"

Umi sonrió ante la respuesta y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Kotori, no pudo evitar también derramar lágrimas de felicidad, si pudiera definir en una sola palabra su vida, la respuesta seria perfecta, como si los astros se hubieran alineado para que disfrutaran de una felicidad sin fin, Nozomi a veces decía que quizá se los debían de otra vida, fuera como fuera Umi estaba agradecida por tanta felicidad, esta felicidad que esperaba siguiera siempre.

.

.

_Nozomi frunció el ceño, últimamente había una cosa que no salía de su mente, todo había empezado el día que regresaron de las vacaciones de verano, Eli había ido con su madre a Rusia a visitar a sus abuelos y Nozomi había ido a Kyoto con sus padres, el verano pasado cuando ambas tenían once años habían ido a los mismos lugares de vacaciones y nada había cambiado, pero primer día de secundaria todo cambio, por lo menos para Nozomi._

_Eli siempre había sido su linda mejor amiga, de la cual era divertido burlarse para hacerla sonrojar, su mejor amiga con quien salía a comer parfait y pasear por la ciudad, su mejor amiga con quien se quedaba a dormir algunas veces, pero ahora…seguía siendo su linda mejor amiga y aun hacían todo lo anterior pero ahora cada vez que la veía, no podía evitar el querer verla siempre, hacerla sonreír y sentirse orgullosa de ello._

_Su linda mejor amiga que hacía que se pusiera nerviosa y su corazón se acelerara al verla; Nozomi podía comparar la sensación a cuando dan los resultados de un examen del que no se está muy seguro como saldrán los resultados, sabía que estaba enamorada, su primer amor, había escuchado que este tipo de amor puede ser infantil y que no pasa de ser un simple enamoramiento que con el paso de los meses desaparece, pero ella no podía imaginarse enamorarse de alguien más que no fuera Eli._

"_Oye" un golpe en la frente la saco de sus pensamientos y haciendo mala cara vio a Nico frente a ella "Tienes suerte que el profesor sea un vejestorio que no se da cuenta de nada, estuviste perdida toda la clase"_

"_Tengo muchas preocupaciones Nicochi" dijo Nozomi cruzando de brazos y Nico rodo los ojos; Nozomi busco a su lado esperando encontrar a Eli pero no había nadie ahí "¿Y Elicchi?"_

"_Parece que alguien la llamaba, así que salió" contesto Nico levantándose "Hoy estas demasiado distraída, incluso perdiste de vista a Eli ¿Dónde está tu Eli-radar?"_

"_Se ha quedado sin baterías, necesito recargarlo…por eso" haciendo movimientos con sus mano, Nico instintivamente se tapó sus pechos retrocediendo rápidamente "Nicochi necesito energía"_

"_¡Entonces agarra los pechos de Eli, no los míos!"_

"_Oye Nicochi" dijo Nozomi cambiando su rostro bromista por una expresión seria "¿Crees que si una chica se enamore de otra, sea extraño?"_

"_No lo sé" respondió Nico volviendo a sentarse "De todas formas siempre he pensado que lo normal es aburrido, así que ya sabes…te estas tardando en decirle a Eli"_

"_¿D-de que hablas?" pregunto Nozomi sonrojándose y Nico sonrió, se sentía bien hacer tartamudear a Nozomi por lo menos una vez "Elicchi es mi mejor amiga"_

"_Si, si, no esperes que Eli te lo diga, esa chica es una completa idiota, así que inteta explicárselo claramente…con bolitas y palitos" dijo Nico asomándose por la ventana "Por ejemplo en este momento"_

_Nozomi fijo su atención hacia donde Nico estaba mirando y vio a Eli con un chico en la entrada de la escuela; el chico estaba completamente rojo y podía ver un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Eli, Nozomi no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, ella era la única que hacia sonrojar a Eli, nadie podía hacer sonrojar a su linda Elichika mas que ella._

_Sin pensarlo cogió su bolsa y salió del salón, seguida por la satisfecha mirada de Nico, seria fácil, le diría a Eli que algún profesor la llamaba y se irían de ahí, no dejaría que un chico la alejara de ella, ante esos pensamientos se detuvo en seco, ¿Qué pasaba si a Eli le gustaba? No podía siempre estar asustando a todo aquel que se acercara a Eli, era su mejor amiga después de todo, no tenía el derecho de comportarse así._

"_El amor es un sentimiento peligroso" se dijo Nozomi y volvió a caminar hacia donde Eli se encontraba._

"_¡Por favor Ayase-san! Solo una salida, te demostrare que puedes enamorarte de mí y…" el chico se detuvo al ver a Nozomi "¿Tu…?"_

"_¿Nozomi?" dijo Eli al darse cuenta de la presencia de su amiga, Nozomi miro al chico por unos segundos y sin pensarlo dos veces, estrello su bolsa en la cabeza del chico "¡Nozomi!"_

"_Que desvergonzado" dijo Nozomi ignorando el regaño de Eli "Apenas ayer te me declaraste y juraste amor eterno y ahora te le declaras a mi mejor amiga diciéndole las mismas palabras…vete"_

"_Eso…" empezó el chico pero fue cortado ahora por Eli quien le dio otro golpe con su bolsa "¿Ayase-san?"_

"_No pienso tener problemas con Nozomi, así que por favor vete de aquí o llamare a un profesor" el chico hizo un gesto de disgusto y se alejó de ahí arrastrando los pies "No pensaba traicionarte Nozomi"_

"_¿Eh?"_

"_Te gusta ese chico ¿No? Lo entiendo, no quiero que nuestra amistad sea manchada por peleas por muchachos" dijo Eli sonriendo mientras Nozomi permanecía en estado de shock "He visto muchos casos, no quiero que a nosotras nos ocurra lo mismo, aun así después de esto él no me parece un buen chico pero si a ti te gusta respetare tu decisión"_

"_Elicchi…"_

"_¿Si?"_

"_¡Eres una idiota!" exclamo Nozomi llena de frustración, sentía las lágrimas amenazando por caer, estaba claro ahora…Eli solo la veía como una amiga, al decir esas palabras de manera tan fácil, estaba punto de darse vuelta y salir corriendo hacia su casa pero las palabras de Nico la detuvieron "Elicchi"_

"_Lo siento Nozomi…por lo que sea que dije, lo siento" dijo Eli mirando preocupada a su amiga, Nozomi dejó escapar un suspiro y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, esta era su Eli_

"_Me gustas Elicchi" dijo Nozomi sonriendo y Eli la miro confundida_

"_Tú también me gustas Nozomi" respondió Eli y Nozomi podía jurar ver un signo de interrogación en la cabeza de Eli_

"_Nicocchi tenía razón…quiero salir contigo Elicchi" dijo Nozomi intentando ser clara, solo alguien idiota no entendería esto_

"_Si, ¿Vamos otra vez por parfaits? ¡Es cierto! Abrieron una nueva tienda de chocolate, podriam…" Eli no acabo su frase al darse cuenta del aura oscura alrededor de Nozomi "¿Nozomi?"_

"_¿Cómo puedo estar enamorada de semejante idiota?" se dijo Nozomi en voz baja "Elicchi…quiero salir contigo…como papa y mama"_

"_¿Quieres jugar a la casita Nozomi? Pensé que lo habíamos dejado cuando cumplimos once" Nozomi solo quería ir a la pared más cercana y golpearse contra ella, pero esto no era un anime, así que si lo hacía terminaría con un traumatismo severo "¿Quién sería el papa y la mama?"_

_Sin decir palabra, Nozomi se acercó a Eli y jalándola del cuello de la blusa le dio un beso en los labios, era dulce, Nozomi sonrió, su Elicchi había estado comiendo chocolate en clase; al separarse vio a Eli con los ojos como platos y un gran rubor en el rostro._

"_Eso es a lo que me refería, Elicchi puede ser una tonta a veces" dijo Nozomi tomando la mano de Eli y empezando a caminar lejos de ahí "Ahora si podemos ir a comer parfait"_

"_¡Entiendo!" exclamo Eli deteniéndose, el sonrojo se había hecho más intenso "C-cada vez que mi corazón latía así por estar cerca de Nozomi…estaba e-enamorada…estoy enamorada de Nozomi"_

"_Elicchi si no fueras tan adorable te lanzaría del monte Fuji" dijo Nozomi dándose vuelta para que Eli no viera su sonrojo_

"_P-perdón por ser una idiota"_

"_Perdonada" dijo Nozomi al sentir el suave apretón de la mano de Eli, tenían doce años y seguramente para los demás esto sería solo un flechazo pero para ellas era amor que había logrado traspasar vidas y mundos…amor._

Nozomi abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a su derecha para encontrar a Eli completamente dormida, mirando el reloj se dio cuenta que eran las siete de la mañana, habían acordado reunirse con sus amigas a las diez, así que tenían que darse prisa.

"Elicchi despierta" dijo Nozomi moviéndola pero esta se tapó más con las mantas "Me daré una ducha y cuando salga quiero que estés despierta"

Levantándose Nozomi se dio cuenta que tenía un evidente chupetón en el cuello, daba gracias que era invierno, aunque sería divertido ver las caras avergonzadas de sus amigas, en especial la de Eli; quince minutos después salió del baño para encontrar a Eli todavía en la cama.

"Elicchi levántate ahora mismo" dijo Nozomi intentando parecer estricta pero al ver el rostro dormido de Eli, todo el enojo se evaporo enseguida "Tienes suerte de seguir siendo la dulce y linda Elichika, iré a preparar el desayuno"

Dándole un beso en la espalda, Nozomi salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, siendo recibida por su hija Ru quien sacaba a escondidas de la casa a un chico.

"Buenos días" dijo Nozomi sorprendiendo a ambos chicos "Linda mañana ¿No creen?"

"M-mama" dijo Ru viéndola con pánico "¡No pasa nada de lo que crees! Usui-kun solo se quedó aquí porque tuvo un problema con sus padres, n-no dormimos juntos ni nada"

"¡Eso es cierto Toujou-san!" dijo el chico bastante nervioso "Dormí en el suelo, no le puse un solo dedo encima a Ru ¡Lo juro por mi colección de shonen jump!"

"Ara" fue la única contestación de Nozomi y eso fue toda la advertencia que necesitaba, dando múltiples reverencias el chico salió corriendo de ahí.

"Eso fue cruel mama" dijo Ru frunciendo el ceño "Realmente no pasó nada, aunque tía Nico me conto que tú y mama lo hicieron cuando tenían mi misma edad"

"Creo que tendré que castigar a Nicochi" dijo Nozomi sonriendo y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina seguida de su hija "Ru-chan para la próxima que tu novio tenga un problema con sus padres avísanos, se quedaría en el sofá, no en tu cuarto"

"Si"

"Ahora tu castigo…"

"¿¡Me castigaras!?"

"Es eso o le diré a Elicchi lo que paso"

"¡Castígame señora!" exclamo Ru haciendo una pose militar y Nozomi se soltó a reír "Mama no dejaría de llorar diciendo que ha perdido a su hija y esas cosas… ¡Se pasaría llorando todo el día! Cuando le conté que salía con Usui-kun hizo lo mismo"

"Elicchi puede ser muy sentimental" dijo Nozomi sonriendo

"Buenos días" dijo Eli entrando a la cocina y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Nozomi, para después sentarse en la mesa junto a su hija "¿Hoy iras con tus amigas a Osaka, cierto?"

"N-no…me quedare en casa…estudiando" respondió Ru evitando la mirada de Eli

"¿Estas segura?"

"S-si" Nozomi sonrió complacida ante la respuesta de su hija, ambas sabían que cuando Eli se ponía a llorar por su hija era imposible pararla y tenían que reunirse con sus amigas, no podían posponer esa reunión.

Una hora después se encontraban en marcha a la casa del árbol, el lugar donde jugaban cuando eran niñas y se reunían a platicar de cualquier cosa cuando eran adolescentes, su base secreta como muchas veces la llamo Kotori.

"Me sorprende que Ru no haya querido ir con sus amigas" dijo Eli al llegar a la casa del árbol "A esa chica le gusta mucho salir"

"Es una chica responsable que sabe lo que le conviene" respondió Nozomi, podía escuchar platicas arriba, sus amigas ya habían llegado "Por cierto Elicchi, no vayas a tomar mucho, no tienes buena resistencia al alcohol y la última vez que lo hiciste fuiste a amenazar al pobre Usui-kun para que se alejara de Ru-chan"

"Ese chico la está pervirtiendo" murmuro Eli y Nozomi dejó escapar una risita

"Me recuerda mucho a ti, se sonroja cada vez que Ru-chan le dice algo, es muy responsable en la escuela, muy serio y parece que explotara en cualquier momento" dijo Nozomi subiendo a la casa "Por esa razón sé que es un buen chico, porque me recuerda mucho a mi linda Elicchi"

"No me compares con el" ambas habían llegado arriba donde ya se encontraban todas sus amigas que sonrieron al verlas "Es bueno verlas a todas"

"¿Luzco sexi Eli?" la pregunta de Maki descoloco a Eli que le lanzo una mirada a Nico que se mecía de un lado a otro y tenía los ojos entrecerrados "¿Crees que soy sexi?"

"¿Si?"

"Pues en dos años no lo seré… ¡Tendré una pansa del tamaño de un globo! Pero no me arrepentiré" dijo Maki hablando con la pared, la cual pensaba que era Eli "Porque después seguiré siendo sexi y mi bebe será sexi…seremos una familia sexi"

"¿Cuánto ha tomado?" pregunto Eli lanzándole miradas divertidas a Maki que seguía hablando con la pared

"Diez" dijo Kotori señalando las botellas vacías "Nico-chan esta igual, dijeron que esta sería su última oportunidad para beber algo, parece que ya encontraron un donante"

"¡Francés!" exclamo Nico para después caer dormida, todas se vieron entre si y empezaron a reír, era bueno estar juntas de nuevo, se sentían en casa…estaban con su verdadera familia.

"¿Cómo han ido las cosas para ustedes?" pregunto Nozomi viendo a Umi y a Kotori

"El negocio en Londres ha prosperado por completo" respondió Kotori sonriendo "Lo que significa que tendremos más tiempo para venir a Japón"

"Kotori piensa abrir una sucursal de sus diseños en Japón" dijo Umi bastante orgullosa "Por mi parte pienso tomar un descanso para planear mi próximo libro"

"Quien diría que Umi-chan se dedicaría escribir novelas de terror y misterio" dijo Nozomi, viendo como Eli se estremecía "Elicchi aún no saca del congelador la última que leyó"

"¡Era terrorífica!" exclamo Eli con lágrimas en los ojos

"¿Cómo esta Ru-chan?" pregunto Kotori mientras Umi le daba palmaditas de consuelo a Eli

"Es una niña muy buena, tiene sus momentos rebeldes, pero es una muy buena hija" respondió Nozomi "¿No es así Elicchi?"

"Y e-entonces salió esa cosa de la bañera… ¿¡Porque escribes esas cosas Umi!?"

"Parece que mi Elicchi no está en condiciones de responder ahora"

"Nozomi-chan… ¿Podemos hablar un momento?" pregunto Kotori en voz baja y Nozomi asintió y ambas se dirigieron a la parte más alejada de la habitación "No estoy segura si tú también, pero algo me lo dice… ¿El día en la estación?"

Kotori vio a Nozomi y por su expresión, supo que también lo recordaba, aproximadamente hace dos meses, esos recuerdos habían regresado de golpe, había tenido suerte de que en ese momento Umi no estuviera en casa, no quería asustarla.

"Entonces tú también" dijo Nozomi viendo hacia el paisaje que les ofrecía el bosque "Al principio pensé que sería duro lidiar con ellos, pero ha resultado sencillo"

"¿Crees que Yami-chan nos los regreso?"

"No lo sé, pero me alegro que haya sido a nosotras y no a las demás" dijo Nozomi viendo a sus amigas y a Eli "No quiero sonar arrogante pero ellas no hubieran podido con ello"

"Si, yo también pienso lo mismo"

"Me pregunto si esos recuerdos son de nosotras o solo memorias de nosotras, pero de otro mundo" dijo Kotori en voz baja "No sé si me explico"

"Te entiendo" respondió Nozomi con una sonrisa tranquilizadora "Yo también me lo pregunto…quizá nunca lo sabremos"

"Pero…" empezó Kotori jugando con sus dedos "Si no son de nosotras, sino de otras de otro mundo…es bastante triste, sería como si ellas jamás consiguieron ser felices…no me gusta pensar eso pero no puedo evitarlo"

"Si, yo también he pensado en eso" respondió Nozomi regresando su vista al paisaje "Por eso me prometí que viviría esta vida lo mejor que pueda, ya sea porque seamos las mismas o no…seré feliz cada momento para recompensar lo que paso…muchos piensan que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo…hasta que se acaba…así que esforcémonos Kotori-chan"

"Si" dijo Kotori sonriendo, estaban a punto de regresar con las demás cuando Eli sorprendió a Nozomi abrazándola por detrás

"¿Elicchi?"

"Nowomi" al escuchar la voz de Eli, Nozomi supo que había consumido alcohol, dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación "¿Te gusta Kotori?"

"¿Eh?"

"Estabas hablando tan cerca de ella dejándome atrás" dijo Eli sin soltar a Nozomi "¿Ella es más linda que yo?"

"Kotori-chan es linda pero…" empezó Nozomi para ser interrumpida por un sollozo de Eli "¿¡Elicchi!?"

"Nowomi ya no me ama"

"No, Elicchi…"

"Acabas de decir que no"

"¡Eli-chan cálmate!" exclamo Kotori viendo la mirada de ayuda en los ojos de Nozomi, era hora de actuar rápidamente "¡Nozomi-chan me estaba contando lo maravillosa que eras en la cama!"

"¡Kotori!" exclamo Umi levantándose golpe

"Umi-chan, tú también eres buena en la cama" dijo Kotori sonriéndole a Umi y está casi se desmaya "Por ejemplo en el baño del avión…"

"¡Kotori!" grito Umi tapándole la boca a Kotori "¡D-deberíamos de hablar de cosas normales y no de nuestras vida s-s-s-sexual!"

"Que escandalosas" dijo Nico despertando y tallándose la cabeza, su mirada se quedó fija en la pared donde se encontraban sus nombres que habían escrito hace 17 años, todas se dieron cuenta hacia donde miraba Nico y se quedaron en silencio, tantas cosas habían pasado desde ese momento y una felicidad combinada con nostalgia las invadió; desde que habían salido de la universidad se veían menos, pero eso no significaba que se habían hecho menos amigas, no, su lazo seguía igual de fuerte…tan fuerte como el momento que se conocieron.

"Escribámoslo de nuevo" dijo Nozomi acercándose a la pared de madera y pasando su mano sobre los nombres "Dentro de diez años lo escribiremos nuevamente y así sucesivamente"

"Aquí" dijo Umi pasándole una navaja y Nozomi la tomo dándole un gracias; dejando escapar un suspiro volvió a escribir su nombre, para después pasárselo a las demás que hicieron lo mismo.

"Pensé que…cuando termináramos la universidad dejaríamos de ser amigas" dijo Nico después de unos minutos en silencio "Pasaríamos por la calle y solo nos saludaríamos por cortesía…tenía un poco de miedo por eso"

"Nicocchi me extrañaría"

"Creo que tu seria la excepción de la regla" dijo Nico entrecerrando los ojos para luego echarse a reír

"Parece que seguiremos atadas de por vida" dijo Umi tomando la mano de Kotori "Incluso cuando seamos ancianas…seguiremos estando juntas las seis"

"¿Nos pelearemos por el avena?" pregunto Kotori bromeando

"No olvides los pañales" dijo Nozomi guiñándole un ojo y de nuevo todas se echaron a reír, quizá para muchos aquí se acababa esta historia, pero para ellas…su vida apenas estaba empezando, vendrían días tristes, días felices…con los años despedidas, pero aun así atesorarían estos preciosos días para siempre…en el que cada uno sería más especial que el anterior.

**FIN**

**Y con el epílogo esto ha llegado a su fin, muchas, realmente muchas gracias por seguirme en estos 16 capítulos, que ame escribir, siendo sincera este es el primer fic de anime que termino jaja he terminado otros, pero no son de anime.**

**Gracias a cada uno de ustedes por comentar y leer, me hicieron muy feliz cada uno de sus comentarios, el saber que les gustaba mi historia me hacía aún más feliz, así que gracias y nos leemos en los próximos fics.**

**Acabo de subir el primer capítulo de uno de ellos, así que espero que le echen un vistazo ;)**

**Hasta luego.**


End file.
